Прежде всего вейла
by anna-lynx
Summary: Перевод. Автор - kelokelo. Почему он должен склониться перед кем-то, он, первая высшая вейла, появившаяся на Земле за последние пятьсот лет? Об этом не может быть и речи! Но путь к цели будет долгим...
1. Глава 1 Рождение вейлы

**Автор:** kelokelo

**Фендом:** Мир Гарри Поттера

**Переводчик:** anna-lynx

**Согласие на перевод:** Разрешение на перевод получено от автора 06.02.2011 г.

**Пейринг:** автор желает, чтобы оный не раскрывали с самого начала, так неужели я пойду против этого? Хотя, если честно, для меня стало все ясно с четвертой главы. А предполагалось и раньше )))

**Рейтинг:** R/NC-17 (не могу решить…)

**Размер:** макси

**Язык оригинала:** Французский

**Название фанфика на языке оригинала:** «Veela d'abord»

**Ссылка на фанфик:** fanfiction. net/s/4466819/1/Veela_dabord

**Отказ от прав:** герои принадлежат Роулинг, полет фантазии – автору. А я тут просто рядом пробегала и завидую тихо...

**Пояснения автора:** _я начала писать этот фик до выхода седьмого тома, намереваясь создать свой вариант. А это значит, что я учту первые шесть томов, но только не седьмой. Но все же оставляю за собой право использовать некоторые потрясающие идеи по своему разумению, и потому думаю, что имею право написать:_

_**ВНИМАНИЕ! СПОЙЛЕРЫ СЕДЬМОГО ТОМА!**_

_О какой (-их) паре (-ах) пойдет речь?_

_Прежде всего, господа-гомофобы и антислешеры, прошу вас развернуться и уйти, потому что эта история по большей части о гомосексуалистах._

_А вы, дорогие читатели, оставшиеся тут, знайте, что я пока не хочу раскрывать этот секрет. Чтобы сохранить интригу? Да, и не стоит торопить меня, потому что развитие сюжета будет довольно длительным!_

_Для тех, кто меня уже знает, кому уже известно, о ком этот фик, прошу, не раскрывайте ничего сверх намеков, уже промелькнувших в главах..._

_Какого темпа выкладки я собираюсь придерживаться? А это даже для меня большая загадка. Надеюсь, две главы в месяц, возможно и меньше, если они окажутся слишком длинными, или же больше, во время отпуска!_

_И последнее: приятного чтения. Я же всегда открыта для конструктивной критики!_

**Предупреждения от переводчика:** вейло-фик, однополые отношения, тройничок, мпрег в эпилоге.

Перевожу как умею, то есть пересказываю. Перевод на самом деле для себя. Ошибки, конечно же, возможны, ибо непрофессионал. Имена и названия выбираю не соответствующие какому-нибудь определенному переводу, а те, которые для меня самой благозвучнее.

Мне не совсем нравится использованное в фанфике по отношению кое к кому m. – monsieur, и потому использую «аристократ» и т.п. А еще я использую «медиведьма» и «колдомедик» вместо употребленных в тексте «медсестра» и «врач» Прошу прощения за свой произвол...

_Глава 1. Рождение вейлы_

Начинался прекрасный летний день, двадцать первого июня 1954 года. Солнце уже рассеяло туман и осушило ночную росу. Посреди большого парка под прикрытием магической защиты гордо возвышался величественный белоснежный особняк. По длинной аллее, посыпанной гравием, допущенные посетители добирались до лестницы, ведущей в особняк. И только преодолев десяток беломраморных ступеней можно было оказаться перед входом. Высота дверей заставляла задуматься: для каких существ были сотворены эти двери в пять метров высотой? Но это мы скоро узнаем.

В огромном кабинете, располагавшемся на первом этаже, за столом, идеально ровно держа спину, восседал высокий мужчина и внимательно изучал какой-то пергамент. Его волосы были настолько светлыми, что казались белоснежными. Холодное выражение лица, презрительная усмешка на губах – ничто не указывало на то, что в это время на втором этаже его супруга рожала их первенца. Мужчина, казалось, совершенно не нервничал.

Услышав хлопок, он поднял глаза на появившегося домашнего эльфа, который быстро затараторил дрожащим голосом:

– Доктор Такана приказал передать вам, что вы можете подняться, хозяин.

– Хорошо, – кратко ответил мужчина.

Он неторопливо закончил чтение, и только потом медленно поднялся. И лишь очень внимательный наблюдатель смог бы заметить легкую дрожь руки, державшей пергамент.

Несколькими минутами позже он без стука вошел в огромную спальню. Он в отвращении сморщил нос, увидев кипу окровавленного белья, валявшегося у кровати, ставшей свидетельницей рождения. Даже не посмотрев на жену, он сразу уставился на белоснежный сверток, который женщина нежно прижимала к себе.

– Это мальчик? – спросил он нетерпеливо.

– Да, – ответила ему супруга устало. – Но вы же не собираетесь...

– У него есть знаки? – сухо прервал ее муж.

– Да, – ответила она, готовая расплакаться. – Но...

– Довольно. Он исполнит свое предназначение, став правой рукой будущего властелина мира. Наконец-то мы будем избавлены от этих мерзких грязнокровок!

Маленький мальчик, спокойно спавший на руках измученной его рождением матери, даже не подозревал, что зачатки крыльев на его спине предопределили судьбу несколько жизней: его и еще двоих пока неизвестных человек...

Малыша назвали Люциусом Малфоем.

Несколько дней спустя, когда он спал, насытившись молоком матери, имение посетил близкий друг семьи, Том Марволо Реддл. Малыш не видел, как глаза гостя, смотревшего на него, вспыхнули триумфом. Не слышал он и шепота:

– Спи спокойно, Люциус. Ты будешь преданно служить мне, когда войдешь в наследие, и твои партнеры придут за тобой, многократно увеличивая твою силу. Ты станешь моим самым верным слугой, моей преданной правой рукой...

Не увидел малыш и серебристый луч, пронзивший его, когда Реддл произносил эти слова. Но и могущественный темный маг тоже не заметил, как красная искра пробежала по правой ручке ребенка, съежившегося под одеяльцем. Лишь миг красная искра и серебристый лучик сражались в маленькой ладошке. И в этой битве победила красная искра, изгнав серебристый пучок света, что однако осталось тайной для породившего его волшебника.

Том Марволо Реддл, сам того не зная, только что проиграл магии вейлы Люциуса, которая не собиралась позволять кому-то диктовать, что ей делать. Вейла отвоевала право самостоятельно выбирать двух партнеров для ребенка, в котором она сейчас спала. Ее мальчик был достоин самого лучшего... Она подождет столько, сколько потребуется... И одним из главных критериев выбора будет любовь.

**Шестнадцать лет спустя, двадцать первое июня 1970 г.**

Ровно в полночь светловолосого подростка бросило в пот. Лежа плашмя на своей постели и подтянув колени к животу в попытке уменьшить боль, он вцепился в подушку, стараясь с ее помощью заглушить стоны. В его лопатки вперились сразу два бесстрастных взгляда – отцовский и Лорда Волдеморта. О да, Люциус уже знал хозяина своего отца! Того, кто мог заставить повиноваться человека, много лет бывшего юноше образцом для подражания!

Образец сдержанности, образец рассудительности и ума, образец, за которым просто-напросто надо было следовать! И этот образец, получавший удовольствие от унижения себе подобных, включая собственного сына, «чтобы закалить ему характер», как он говорил, именно он трепетал и преклонялся перед Волдемортом.

Этот пример для подражания был готов на все, чтобы угодить своему Лорду.

Он отказался от гордости, превратился в слугу, стелящегося перед хозяином.

И такую судьбу Абрахас Малфой с самого раннего возраста предначертал Люциусу.

Отец внушал сыну все «правильные» истины: маги превосходят магглов, а Малфои превыше всех остальных волшебников. Он преподавал ему искусство манипуляции, учил собирать и запоминать любую информацию, способную стать позже отличным оружием против кого бы там ни было. Юноше вдолбили, что миром правят деньги. Отец высмеял все, что хоть немного походило на чувства:

– Ничтожная и опасная вещь эта любовь! Ради нее люди многого лишались, теряли славу и удачу, утрачивали состояния, сын мой! Нет, только сила и власть достойны внимания!

И отец болью научил самообладанию и контролю эмоций.

Вот почему Люциус сейчас неподвижно лежал на постели, хотя боль разрывала ему спину. И когда наконец крылья развернулись, пронзая кожу, он с такой силой вгрызся в подушку, что порвал ее, и ему даже показалось, что он может задохнуться от гусиных перьев, заполнявших ее. И в тот же миг он почувствовал жар, разлившийся по его телу. Он ощутил, как волна энергии смела его старую силу, как соломинку, оказавшуюся на пути. Боль длилась и длилась, что удивляло юношу, ведь согласно книгам процесс замещения был не таким долгим. Крылья его продолжали биться, и Люциус чувствовал, как его новая сущность освобождается в нем.

И теперь он знал, что его преданность принадлежит только двоим людям – его партнерам. Он был рожден только для них. Но инстинктивно юноша понял, что ни один из его партнеров еще не достиг зрелости, ни одному из них не было шестнадцати. Он чувствовал это, нити связей в его сердце были слишком слабы. И его совсем не волновало, что оба его партнера были парнями. Обычно однополые связи в магическом мире осуждались, но это не касалось вейл и их партнеров – такой союз был допустим.

Так же Люциус понял, что ему больше незачем беспокоиться о защите своих мыслей. Отец конечно же говорил об окклюменции, искусстве защищать свой разум от внешнего воздействия. А теперь юноша знал, что на подсознательном уровне владеет этим искусством, даже не обучаясь ему. И очень надеялся, что сможет передать эту способность своим партнерам, когда они присоединятся к нему...

Но уроки отца все же принесли свои плоды: юноша решил, что скроет этот факт от отца и его хозяина. Это было огромным преимуществом, которым Люциус собирался воспользоваться.

Пока Люциус размышлял, он оставался неподвижным, не торопясь встретиться лицом к лицу с темным магом. Мысли о нем вдруг вызвали у младшего Малфоя больше горечи, чем обычно. В шестнадцать лет многие бросают вызов своим родителям. Говорят даже, что это одна из важных вех взросления... И он тоже собирался сделать это. Только осторожно. Очень осторожно.

Не то что он не одобрял взгляды Темного Лорда, но... Но за последние пятьсот лет он был первой высшей вейлой. И почему это он должен служить заурядному колдуну? Конечно, нужно было признать, что Том Марволо Реддл хороший стратег: на предплечье Люциуса чернела недавно наложенная Темная Метка, вынуждавшая до поры до времени подчиняться. Особенно если учесть, что юноша только-только сдал СОВы, и ни одного из его партнеров пока не было рядом. Но когда он найдет их, обретет силу, которую они даруют... У Люциуса найдется что сказать Волдеморту.

Когда юноша почувствовал, что его крылья достигли нужного размера и обсохли, он попытался унять их биение. Это оказалось легче, чем он предполагал: ему помогал инстинкт, подобный управляющему движениями рук или ног. По его желанию крылья послушно свернулись и спрятались под лопатками, не оставив ни шрама, ни подозрительной выпуклости на спине. Магия вейлы действовала. Спрятав крылья, юноша тотчас же почувствовал себя увереннее, менее уязвимым, и поклялся, что отныне станет разворачивать их только для своих партнеров. Как-никак для вейл крылья были интимнейшей зоной.

Когда он поднялся и сел на кровати, никто не смог бы утверждать, что он недавно больше часа корчился в муках. На лице не отразилось ни единой эмоции. Так что отец мог радоваться такой выдержке сына. Но стоило Люциусу встретиться глазами со взглядом Лорда, он сразу почувствовал, что маг проник в его мысли, как и раньше, когда навязал юноше метку.

Выражение лица Люциуса не изменилось, пока маг рылся в его разуме. Юноша осознавал, что теперь Лорд видит лишь то, что ему показывают, не больше... А увиденное, казалось, обрадовало Темного Лорда, и он прошептал:

– Все становится на свои места, мой дорогой Люциус. Все происходит так, как я предвидел при твоем рождении... Твои партнеры многократно усилят тебя... и меня...

«Чтоб ты знал, – злобно подумал Люциус, – мои партнеры будут моими! И только моими! И тебе их никогда не получить!»

Теперь юноша был уверен, что его ментальный щит идеален, потому что Темный Лорд, продолжавший смотреть ему в глаза, все еще насмешливо улыбался, не уловив последнюю мысль. О, Люциус понимал, что еще рано, что он еще слишком слаб, но у него было больше преимуществ, чем мог представить Волдеморт.


	2. Глава 2 Северус Снейп

_Глава 2. Северус Снейп_

Летом Люциус делал все возможное, чтобы как можно больше узнать о вейлах. Отец уже поставил его в известность, что за миновавшие пятьсот лет молодой человек стал первой высшей вейлой, родившейся на Земле, но ему хотелось знать больше. Конечно, ему, как и всем чистокровным волшебникам, с детства было известно, что вейла, независимо от пола, влюблялась только один раз в жизни. Влюблялась в человека, который был ее второй половиной, который дополнял ее во всем. В каждом чистокровном родители с детства выпестовали убеждение, что если на кого-то из них предъявит права вейла, то Салазар и Мерлин его разрази, если он только подумает отвергнуть ее. Потому что только с вейлами получаются самые гармоничные союзы. Конечно, в случае отказа пострадает только вейла, которая, будучи отвергнутой, очень быстро умрет, но если об этом станет известно прочим волшебникам, то вся семья отказавшего вейле станет отверженной. И это было одной из причин того, что магическое сообщество безо всякого смущения принимало возможные однополые отношения между вейлой и партнером, несмотря на то, что по сути своей большинство волшебников были настоящими гомофобами...

К концу месяца Люциус был почти в отчаянии: в огромной библиотеке родного поместья не было никакой информации, могущей подсказать ему, как действовать, если у вейлы два партнера. Он точно знал, что будет любить их обоих, и только когда они оба окажутся с ним, его магия уравновесится.

Как ни странно, отец и Лорд оставили его в покое.

Через некоторое время бесплодных поисков юноша решил оторваться от них и сконцентрироваться на изучении темной магии, заниматься которой ему приказал отец... хотя все равно не собирался забывать об исследовании природы вейл.

Так что реально он не успокоился, продолжая просматривать каталоги «Флориш и Блоттс» в поисках трудов, могущих содержать информацию об интересующих его вещах. Но только в конце августа ему, наконец, повезло. Разумеется, в самом магазине он лично так и не появился, воспользовавшись для заказа неприметной совой из отцовской совятни, предназначенной как раз для секретных сделок. Точно таким же образом Люциус заказал несколько книг, повествующих о гомосексуальных отношениях, а так же флакончик смазки, которая, если судить по информации из этих книг, ему будет всегда необходима.

Как только в его руки попала «Легенда о высшей вейле», новоприобретенная книга, к сожалению, слишком тонкая, юноша немедленно погрузился в чтение. В самом начале книги объяснялось, почему высшие вейлы так редки. Подобное существо могло родиться только у потомственных чистокровных волшебников, в роду каждого из которых в течение нескольких поколений присутствовали гены вейлы в рецессивной форме. И очень важно было, чтобы этот ген у предполагаемых родителей не оказался слишком глубоко запрятан, чтобы он мог проявиться в ребенке...

На этом этапе объяснений Люциус перелистнул несколько страниц, не интересуясь наследственностью и генетикой.

И напротив, он очень сильно заинтересовался главой, повествовавшей об окраске и размере крыльев: именно эти критерии выражали силу вейлы. Чем светлее были крылья, чем шире был их размах, тем сильнее оказывалась вейла, и она имела право выбирать таких же могущественных партнеров. Люциус высокомерно усмехнулся: его крылья были очень светлыми, с золотистым отливом, почти такого же цвета, что и его волосы... Да и длинной они были чуть больше метра, что встречалось только дважды за всю историю вейл, если судить по книге. Он даже мог летать с их помощью, хоть и на короткие расстояния, а ведь они не были предназначены для того, чтобы удерживать человека в воздухе. На самом деле крылья имели б_о_льшее значение для партнеров вейлы, даруя им чувство защищенности и позволяя скорее восстановить магическую энергию. А еще партнер, завернутый в крылья своей вейлы, выздоравливал намного быстрее. И, что очень важно и интересно, беспалочковая магия высшей вейле-магу доступнее, чем прочим волшебникам. Действительно, только немногие маги, как, например, директор Хогвартса, могли без хвастовства утверждать, что им подвластна беспалочковая магия. Даже сам Темный Лорд, казалось, не владел этим даром, если конечно не считать нескольких незначительных заклинаний, таких, как _Люмос_. В этом, наверное, и заключалась причина, по которой Лорд хотел подчинить юношу: вейла был нужен ему как оружие, ни больше, ни меньше...

Книга также подтверждала сказанное отцом Люциуса о его партнерах. Он не чувствовал их всем сердцем потому, что ни один из них еще не достиг своего шестнадцатилетия. Магия защищала партнеров вейлы, чтобы желание единения не спровоцировало секс с несовершеннолетним. А в шестнадцать лет волшебник уже считался совершеннолетним в сексуальном плане, хотя фактически большинство магов переживали свой первый половой опыт позже.

Еще юноша узнал, что не сможет найти своих партнеров сразу же после исполнения им шестнадцати лет: якобы, случись такое, он рисковал бы своей жизнью из-за большой вероятности отказа.

Вот только Люциус был готов поклясться, что ни один из его партнеров не отвергнет его! Разве найдется хоть одни чародей, способный отказаться от такого престижного союза?

Он так же взял на заметку, что союз будет наиболее крепким и принесет максимум силы, если физическое единение удовлетворит его партнера так же, как и его самого. Конечно, Люциус в момент соединения и создания магического союза будет в доминирующей позиции, однако его партнер тоже должен будет сильно желать контакта. А значит, до того юноша должен стать опытным любовником. Конечно, некоторый опыт он приобретет с женщинами, но нужно будет спать и с парнями, чтобы научиться доставлять удовольствие своим партнерам. И естественно, что со своими случайными любовниками он тоже будет в активной позиции. Только его партнерам будет дарована привилегия господствовать над ним...

По возвращению в Хогвартс Люциус, будучи шестикурсником, совершенно не интересовался распределением по факультетам новых учеников. Хотя конечно же он заметил изумленный шепот, пробежавший по залу, когда Сириуса Блэка из благородного дома Блэков отправили учиться в Гриффиндор, а не в Слизерин, как его кузину Нарциссу. Кроме того, долг префекта обязал его сопроводить мальчиков-первогодков, попавших в Слизерин, в подземелье, но юноша сурово заявил им, что с этого момента изо всех своих неприятностей они должны выпутываться самостоятельно, не прибегая к нему со своим нытьем. В крайнем случае можно было обратиться и к другим префектам! И только после этого он смог направить все силы на борьбу с вейловскими инстинктами, приказывающими ему немедленно соблазнить кого-нибудь, вне зависимости от того, что этот кто-то носил – юбку или брюки.

Одной из составляющих сил вейлы была магия привлекательности, и Люциус, разумеется, не собирался отказывался от нее. Эта способность оказалась весьма удобной, позволяющей легко приводить будущих любовников и любовниц в свою постель, но хотелось бы остаться хозяином положения, и самому решить, когда пользоваться чарами вейлы, а когда нет. В Мэноре инстинкты не причиняли неудобств, но в Большом Зале Хогвартса, заполненном студентами, среди которых были и достигшие шестнадцати лет, и старше, эти самые инстинкты становились неслабой такой проблемой.

Разумеется юноша успешно сдал свои СОВы, успокоив так же декана Слизерина, профессора Слагхорна еще и тем, что состояние здоровья Люциуса, заставившее его покинуть школу в конце прошлого учебного года сразу же после сдачи последнего экзамена, нормализовалось. Слагхорн настолько заботился о сохранении тесных отношений с Малфоями, что, заметив Люциуса в поезде, поспешил проводить его в собственное купе.

Только спустя несколько недель ценой громадных усилий Люциус все же справился со своими чарами. И лишь после этого начал свои боевые действия по разбиванию сердец в Хогвартсе. И что с того, что по приказу Лорда юноша скрыл свою сущность вейлы, все равно ему никто не мог отказать, даже гриффиндорцы. И список павших к его ногам все возрастал. А ведь магический потенциал Люциуса после вступления в наследие тоже повысился, и теперь юноша, и без того щедро наделенный силой, стал еще способнее к усвоению заклинаний. Трансфигурция казалась ему легчайшим предметом, Чары – детской игрой, а Защита от Темных Искусств производила впечатление удручающей простоты. А темная магия, которую он активно практиковал в Мэноре, хоть и давала много поводов для размышлений, но все равно казалась вполне доступной.

В восемнадцать лет, благополучно сдав ТРИТОНы, Люциус получил в свое личное пользование часть наследства Малфоев. Разумеется, он все равно должен был отчитываться отцу обо всех денежных операциях, но юноша уже достаточно наловчился, чтобы скрыть часть доходов для личного применения.

В это время Люциуса больше всего раздражало осознание того, что ни один из его партнеров все еще не достиг шестнадцати лет. Ну и чего они дожидались? Воскрешения Салазара что ли? Но сейчас, ожидая, он мог сделать только одно – приготовить небольшое убежище только для них троих, чтобы при неблагоприятном стечении обстоятельств... Ведь всякое бывает... Как-никак выступить против Волдеморта можно только хорошенько приготовившись.

В общем, Люциус, собрав за шесть месяцев необходимую сумму, приобрел небольшой дом (да, совсем маленький – в нем было только пять спален, каждая со своей уборной, столовая, гостиная, библиотека, кухня – по его мнению, это была чуть ли не лачуга), зато он смог наложить на него сложные чары, защищающие от посторонних взглядов и обнаружения. Юноша сделал все, чтобы скрыть свою покупку от отца и Лорда – он пока накапливал козыри...

Что касалось службы Темному магу, Люциус блестяще справлялся со всеми поставленными задачами. Нет, убийства магглов ему были безразличны, ни тепло, ни холодно от них. Он говорил сам себе, что у него нет выбора – или его жизнь, или их... а если учесть, что именно в его руках волшебная палочка и магия... Кроме того, один раз испытав боленосный гнев Лорда, Люциус предпочитал сделать все, чтобы избежать подобного в дальнейшем. Даже если для этого должен кто-то умереть...

Люциусу было крайне необходимо стать самостоятельным, и потому он включился в политические игры Министерства, ловко пользуясь собственным именем и состоянием, чтобы получить тепленькое местечко. Ну и что, что оно пока еще в тени его отца. Все только начинается!

В одну холодную январскую ночь Люциус внезапно проснулся. Он попытался понять, что же заставило его так вскочить, когда почувствовал, как в нем что-то изменилось, как натянулись до того неактивные связи. А ведь он так давно ждал этого и все равно оказался не готов.

Наконец-то! После пяти лет одиночества, пусть только духовного, первому его партнеру исполнилось шестнадцать лет. Люциус бросил короткий взгляд на календарь – девятого января 1976 года. Он почувствовал, как по его телу пробежала дрожь предвкушения. Откинувшись на подушки, молодой мужчина попытался заставить себя заснуть. Завтрашний день обещал быть очень долгим. Сначала следовало посетить несколько запланированных встреч в Министерстве, а после нужно будет сообщить Лорду о совершеннолетии своего партнера. Как-никак в последнее время Волдеморт становился все более настойчивым в отношении наследия вейлы, пытаясь узнать, не скрывают ли от него чего... А в этом случае Лорд не церемонился. Но по крайней мере аристократ хотя бы в Мэноре мог передохнуть, потому что его отец скончался несколько месяцев назад от драконьей оспы. Эта потеря его не расстроила, скорее наоборот. Отец уже был немолод, когда родился Люциус, и складывалось впечатление, что зачатие свершилось только из-за возможности появления на свет высшей вейлы.

В результате всего случившегося вечером следующего дня Люциус стоял перед Лордом, склонившись в низком поклоне. Он уже давно научился скрывать отвращение, которое вызывала в нем эта поза, и был невероятно рад, что темный маг не может прочесть его истинные мысли.

– Люциус... Что привело сюда моего любимого слугу? – тихо произнес ледяной голос Волдеморта.

– У меня важная новость для Вас, господин...

– Ты осмелился сам оценивать, важна ли эта новость для меня? – еще холоднее протянул Волдеморт. – Что же, это должно действительно меня заинтересовать, если ты не хочешь быть наказанным за свою дерзость!

– Одному из моих партнеров сегодня исполнилось шестнадцать лет, – ровно отозвался Люциус, не поднимая голову.

– Вот так-так... Наконец-то... Посмотри на меня!

Люциус медленно поднял голову и встретился взглядом с пылающим алым взором Лорда. Мужчина постарался, чтобы его лицо не дрогнуло, не отразило ни единой эмоции. И Волдеморт, казалось, нашел нужное воспоминание в разуме Люциуса, не сумев при этом заметить ни единой мятежной мысли молодого вейлы.

– Шестнадцать лет... Какой прекрасный возраст! – проговорил Лорд с триумфальной улыбкой на губах. – Иди, Люциус, и как только твой партнер приедет на каникулы, ты мне его представишь...

– Слушаюсь, Лорд, – согласился Люциус, мысленно обещая себе, что перед представлением своего партнера этому существу непременно проинструктирует его.

Малфой с нетерпением ожидал начала пасхальных каникул в трех самых больших магических школах: Шармбатоне, Дурмштанге и Хогвартсе. К несчастью, его надежда становилась все слабее. Сначала он направился в Осло, куда прибывал дурмштангский корабль с дальнего севера. Но вскоре стало понятно, что среди студентов не было партнера вейлы. Еще меньше вероятность встретить своего партнера была в Париже, где приземлялась карта, запряженная крылатыми лошадьми – ведь во Франции учились в основном девушки. А с приходом Хогвартс-Экспресса разочарование было еще горше. Вейле пришлось смириться, убеждая себя, что его партнеру нужно будет сдавать СОВы в конце этого года, и паренек решил остаться в школе, чтобы лучше подготовиться к ним.

Летом ситуация повторилась – прибытие английского поезда стало последней надеждой Малфоя – ни ученики Дурмштанга в Осло, ни несколько учеников Шармбатона не заставили затрепетать сердце. И если сейчас на платформе номер 9 и 3/4 не появится его партнер, Люциус просто сойдет с ума... На лице у Малфоя по-прежнему красовалась бесстрастная маска, но его сердце просто заколотилось в груди, стоило только заметить дым Хогвартс-Экспресса.

У него пересохло во рту, когда ученики выходили из вагонов и встречались со своими родителями. Наконец-то! Малфой знал, что ОН рядом. И еще до того, как увидел его, почувствовал, насколько его партнер был несчастен, даже если не обращать внимания на его просто устрашающий внешний вид. Худой, бледный, с черными неухоженными волосами, мальчишка, казалось, нес на своих плечах все беды мира, что явно контрастировало с атмосферой праздника, царившей здесь в день прибытия поезда. Люциус проследил, как мальчик, шаркая ногами, направился к кому-то, кто безо всякого сомнения был его отцом. Такой же крючковатый нос, такие же черные волосы – отец и сын казались отражениями друг друга.

И в этот миг его партнера грубо толкнули. Люциус легко узнал агрессора, ведь все чистокровные семьи были знакомы между собой, – Сириус Блэк, единственный гриффиндорец в роду, вспомнил вейла. Разговор между мальчиками был короток, но наполнен ненавистью с обеих сторон, и это Люциус тоже понял мгновенно. Сразу же накатила ярость на Сириуса Блэка. Честно говоря, вейла уже заранее ненавидел все, что делало его партнера несчастным...

Он пронзил Блэка испепеляющим взглядом, когда мальчик прошел неподалеку от него, но не смог удержаться и не прислушаться, когда отпрыск Поттеров (Джейми? Джеймс? Джеймизи? Он точно не помнил) обратился к Блэку.

– Ты же за лето умрешь со скуки, Мягколап: рядом не будет Сопливуса, над которым можно постоянно потешаться...

– Зато у меня будет больше времени, чтобы придумать для него новые шутки, – отозвался Блэк с недоброй усмешкой.

– Поттер! Блэк! – возмутилась рыжеволосая красавица, которую Люциус никогда раньше не видел. – Когда же вы, наконец, повзрослеете и прекратите издеваться над Снейпом!

– Это невозможно, – серьезно ответил Блэк. – Этот тип слишком склизок и переполнен темной магией, чтобы я мог позволить ему спокойно жить...

Бросив еще один ненавидящий взгляд на Блэка и Поттера, Люциус поторопился аппарировать. Благодаря своим связям в Министерстве, он быстро узнал адрес Северуса Снейпа, студента пятого курса Хогвартс. Малфой нахмурился, узнав, что только его мать была волшебницей, а отец оказался магглом. Хотя это было неважно: уже завтра вейла собирался навестить своего партнера, надеясь незамедлительно увести в приготовленный для них домик, расположенный недалеко от Мэнора рядом с городком Брэдфор-на-Эйвоне. Малфой был уверен, что сумеет убедить родителей мальчика, что их сын отныне должен проводить каникулы рядом с ним.

Несколькими часами позже, сразу после ужина, Люциус вздохнул, чувствуя, как ожила его метка, сообщая, что его призывает Темный Лорд. И у него не оказалось времени переговорить со своим партнером. А ведь у вейлы появилось нехорошее предчувствие, стоило только увидеть, как кривятся губы Лорда в торжествующей усмешке. Но все же Малфой уважительно склонился перед Волдемортом, ожидая, что ему скажут.

– Ах, мой дорогой Люциус, – промурлыкал темный маг, – нашел ли ты, наконец, своего партнера?

Тон его был абсолютно нейтральным, но Люциус, тоже достаточно поднаторевший в манипуляциях, прекрасно понял, что сейчас с ним просто играют, а самому Лорду уже все известно. И потому он жизнерадостно ответил:

– Да, наконец-то, господин, с приходом Хогвартс-Экспресса. Завтра я собираюсь наведаться к ним, к его родителям и к нему...

– Тогда ты, наверное, будешь очень признателен, узнав, что твой милый партнер совершенно случайно оказался здесь? В нашей компании?

Люциус застыл, глядя на дверь слева от Лорда, открывшуюся после взмаха его правой руки. Сердце вейлы тоскливо сжалось при виде Грейбека, держащего за воротник мантии его партнера, который прижимал левую руку к животу и почти не мог устоять на ногах. Оборотень швырнул мальчика на пол, вызывая у своего пленника болезненный вскрик, и Люциус не сдержался, бросился к своему партнеру, в то время как Грейбек уже выходил из комнаты.

Шипение Волдеморта заставило его остановиться и поднять голову на Лорда.

– Итак, моя дражайшая Беллатрикс не ошиблась сегодня на вокзале. Он действительно твой партнер... И он адепт темной магии...Ты продолжишь его обучение, Люциус, я же знаю, что ты по-прежнему совершенствуешься. И ты также расскажешь ему все, что я от него ожидаю. Особое внимание обрати на зельеварение, предоставь ему все необходимое, в том числе лучшие учебники. Как-никак я слышал, что у мальчишки невероятный талант к этой области.

– Слушаюсь, господин.

– Отныне он один из нас, никогда не забывай об этом, Люциус...

Конечно же Люциус понял невысказанную угрозу, так же как и причину того, что съежившийся на полу от боли мальчик баюкал левую руку. Но вейла все же рискнул задать еще один вопрос:

– Могу ли я провести лето как можно ближе к своему партнеру, господин?

– Конечно... Конечно же, Люциус. Но он должен стать твоим полноценным партнером до своего возвращения в школу! Я хочу увидеть, как сила вейлы вырывается из твоего тела...

– Все будет как вы пожелаете, господин, – согласился Люциус и наконец-таки подошел к своему партнеру.

– И вот что еще, Люциус... Его отец совершенно случайно сегодня умер...

Малфой помог мальчику подняться, а затем они вместе покинули зловещий особняк, в котором приходилось строго контролировать свои мысли. Его ментальный щит был безукоризненным, однако бешенство просто кипело в вейле, грозя вырваться наружу. Салазар! Люциус был готов наброситься на Темного Лорда и разорвать его на части за то, что он сотворил с его партнером! Изо всех сил стараясь не обращать внимания на тихие всхлипывания мальчика, сжимавшие его сердце, Люциус аппарировал вместе с ним, но не в Мэнор, как мог подумать Лорд, а в тот самый маленький дом-убежище, прямо в спальню. Уложив мальчика на постель, он щелкнул пальцами, вызывая домового эльфа.

– Чего желаете, хозяин Люциус? – пропищал появившийся эльф.

– Мазь от ожогов, обезболивающее зелье и порцию снотворного. И поторопись! – разозлился мужчина, увидев, что эльф вытаращился на его партнера.

Он чувствовал боль Северуса как свою собственную, и инстинкты вейлы все же вырвались из-под контроля. Мужчина буквально содрал с себя одеяние Пожирателя Смерти, за которым последовала и рубашка. Впервые после своего шестнадцатилетия он развернул свои крылья. Затем вейла сел на край кровати, подхватил своего партнера на руки, прижал к груди и окутал мальчика крыльями. Стон, изданный подростком, был все еще полон боли, но вскоре мальчик облегченно расслабился. Наконец рядом снова появился эльф, в лапках его было заказанное. Люциус почти вырвал у него горшочек с оранжевой мазью от ожогов, быстро вскрыл его и тихо произнес:

– Позволь мне позаботиться о твоей руке. Я же знаю, как она болит...

– Он... он... заклеймил меня... словно скотину...

Люциус не ответил на эти слова, но, рванув рукав изношенной рубашки, скрывавший руку его партнера, не смог сдержать яростную гримасу, увидев чернеющую метку на тонком белоснежном предплечье. Он начал нежно накладывать мазь на поврежденную кожу, останавливаясь всякий раз, когда его действия вызывали новый приступ боли.

Закончив обрабатывать поврежденное место, вейла передал партнеру обезболивающее зелье, однако тот сначала внимательно просмотрел его на свет, а потом еще и подозрительно принюхался. И лишь после этого, что-то одобрительно проворчав, осушил флакон парой глотков. Но когда ему было предложено сонное зелье, Северус попытался выбраться из окутывающих его крыльев и быстро-быстро заговорил:

– Ты можешь оставить снотворное себе, а я же хочу объяснений! Почему меня похитили? Почему я получил эту чертову метку? Что я здесь делаю? И где это «здесь»? И...

– Тише, тише, – успокаивающе прошептал Люциус, осторожно возвращая Северуса обратно в свои объятья. – Не спеши. Сначала ответь – что ты знаешь о вейлах?

– Глядя на штуковины, которые меня окутывают, рискну предположить, что ты один из них. Ну и что дальше? – проворчал Северус.

– Что ты знаешь о том, как вейлы выбирают себе партнерш?

Люциус специально употребил последнее слово в женском роде, чтобы Северус не запаниковал с самого начала. Так было нужно, чтобы сперва мальчик понял все последствия отказа, если тот будет.

– Они не выбирают, они находят! И предполагаемая партнерша даже подумать не должна об отказе, потому что в этом случае вейла погибнет, а ведь на свете нет пары счастливее, чем вейла и ее партнер. Но забудем о лирике! К чему этот допрос? – рассердился Северус, пытаясь снова освободиться из хватки Люциуса.

С легкой улыбкой, невидимой его партнеру, Люциус крепче обнял мальчика и прошептал ему на ухо:

– Мой партнер – ты.

– Если ты этого не заметил, мистер вейла, я парень, – саркастично отозвался Северус.

– Во-первых, меня зовут Люциус, а во-вторых, ты действительно мой партнер...

В спальне повисла тишина, нарушаемая только заметно участившимся дыханием Северуса.

– Это что, шутка? – шепнул мальчик подавлено.

– Нет. Ты мой партнер. И для меня ты уже стал всем.

– Но... ведь... вейлы физически близки со своими партнершами...

Сердце Люциуса сжалось, когда он услышал эти слова, произнесенные почти ребенком.

– Магия вейлы выбирает человека, который подходит вейле лучше всего, – тихо сказал он. – В нашем случае ты идеально подходишь именно мне... Северус, сегодня твой день и так был слишком долог и тяжел, почему бы тебе сейчас не поспать?

Задавая этот вопрос, вейла снова протянул мальчику зелье сна без сновидений, но Северус внезапно выхватил флакон и швырнул его в противоположную стену, разбивая емкость.

– Я не хочу спать! – процедил он сквозь зубы. – Я хочу знать, почему я оказался там, нет, точнее, почему меня заклеймили, прежде чем... до того...

– Прежде чем там появился я? Как бы мне объяснить... Потому что господин...

– Почему ты называешь его господином? – яростно прервал его Северус. – Как какая-то шавка!

– Если я не стану этого делать, то получу весьма болезненное наказание. Знаешь, я не слишком люблю боль. Северус, ты должен меня внимательно выслушать, – твердо сказал Люциус, напуская на себя свое обычное высокомерие. – Да, я служу ему. Да, я выполняю его приказы. Да, ты получил метку только потому, что оказался моим партнером, а Лорд посчитал, что сможет лучше меня контролировать, если заполучит в свое распоряжение одного из моих партнеров...

– Одного из?.. – закашлялся от удивления Северус.

– Позже вас будет двое. Я не просто вейла, Северус, я высшая вейла. Но прежде всего мне нужно кое в чем убедиться.

Люциус заставил Северуса повернуться к нему лицом и погрузил свой взгляд в эти невероятные черные глаза, которые уже один раз заставили его потерять почву под ногами. Вейла безо всяких угрызений совести применил легиллименцию, чтобы убедиться, что его партнер не сочувствовал идеям Лорда Волдеморта. И на него нахлынул гнев, когда, просматривая воспоминания Северуса, увидел, как мерзко обращался отец Северуса с мальчиком и женой. Салазар, да все его детство было лишено любви! Как при жизни матери, которая, без памяти влюбленная в мужа, во всем принимала его сторону, так и после ее смерти, когда жизнь Северуса стала еще хуже, хотя до того казалось, что это невозможно.

После того, как вейла покинул разум своего партнера, тот прямо-таки взъярился, закричав:

– Ты что сделал?

– Я убедился, что у тебя не было стремления присоединиться к Лорду Волдеморту по собственной воле. У меня-то выбора не было, – продолжил он, несколько ослабляя цепи самоконтроля, сковывающие магию очарования, чтобы немного изменить настроение партнера. – И вот поэтому ты сейчас здесь, в доме, о котором Лорду ничего не известно. А ты – мой партнер, ты – моя жизнь, и потому я должен продолжать делать все для того, чтобы суметь ему противостоять. Это опасно, но я, высшая вейла, не собираюсь гнуть спину перед полукровкой!

– Ну а я? Я ведь тоже полукровка! И это значит что я ниже тебя? – возмутился Северус.

– Нет, ты мой партнер. Мы равны.

– А если я откажу? – с вызовом бросил подросток.

– Это будет твой выбор, – отозвался Люциус. – В шестнадцать лет у тебя на совести окажется смерть человека, и это если не считать грядущей мести Темного Лорда за гибель сильного волшебника. Возможно, даже более сильного, чем он сам, хотя Лорд так не считает. И это окажется очень, очень мучительно.

Малфой был очень жесток и знал это, но у него не было иного выбора.

Эти слова оказались для мальчика последней каплей, и он громко зарыдал, уткнувшись в плечо вейлы. Он что-то бессвязно бормотал, и Люциус снова окутал его своими крыльями.

– Я не хочу туда снова возвращаться, – пробормотал мальчик, всхлипывая.

– Тебе придется вернуться туда. Но ты мой партнер, и уже из этого следует, что ты выдержишь, ты сильный, Северус. Но знаешь, эти два месяца каникул я выторговал для нас. Никого не будет, только мы одни. Я и научу тебя всему самому необходимому.

Через несколько невероятно долгих минут Северус, укачиваемый руками и крыльями Люциуса, все же успокоился.

– А как вообще возможен подобный союз? – вдруг спросил мальчик, заливаясь краской смущения.

Люциус не сразу понял, о чем его спросили, но через несколько мгновений до него дошло: Северус совершенно не представлял возможности сексуальных отношений между мужчинами...

– Все в свое время,– ответил он успокаивающе. – Я покажу тебе, когда ты будешь готов...

Вейла был уверен, что если он начнет объяснять партнеру все в деталях прямо сейчас, то тот точно отвергнет его, особенно если учесть все, что произошло днем.

Он продолжал укачивать мальчика в объятьях рук и крыльев, тихо шепча о том, как Северус дорог ему, о том, что ему так жаль, ведь он не смог уберечь его от этой метки, рассказывал, что сделает все возможное, чтобы помочь преодолеть все неприятности. Люциус облегченно вздохнул, когда ощутил, что дыхание Северуса стало ровным, а сам мальчик заснул на его плече. Подождав для верности еще с полчаса, чтобы уж точно не разбудить своего партнера, вейла осторожно вытянулся на постели, ни на миг не выпуская своего партнера из объятий. Спать в одежде было неудобно, но он так и не рискнул шокировать мальчика и не стал раздевать его спящего. Впервые за все миновавшее от момента его шестнадцатилетия время Люциус спокойно заснул, не тревожимый дурными мыслями. И на губах его играла улыбка.


	3. Глава 3 Первый опыт

_Глава 3. Первый опыт_

В первые дни Люциус и Северус осторожничали. Вейла старался не делать ничего, что могло бы настроить партнера против него. А ведь раньше никто бы не сказал, что Люциус может поставить чужие потребности превыше собственных. Как-никак никто не видел вейлу в воистину домашнем окружении, в доме, в конце концов названом Логовом, в доме, который был предназначен только для вейлы и его партнеров, и больше ни для кого. И уж тем более никто не видел его только в обществе партнера.

Люциус Малфой не имел ничего общего с Люциусом-вейлой. Первый был властным, высокомерным и холодным, готовым на все, чтобы утвердить свою волю. Второй же оказался внимательным, сговорчивым, заботливым. И он знал, что жизнь его партнера круто изменилась. И вейле совсем не хотелось еще больше напугать его, отбить желание жить. Но тем ни менее обе эти ипостаси все равно оставались Малфоем, и потому он предпринял некоторые меры, чтобы все шло так, как хотелось ему. Например, в одежде. Сначала он осторожно разговорил Северуса, рассказавшего ему о жизни с родителями. Конечно же, сперва его партнер из гордости не признавал ни своих неприятностей, ни надобности принимать подарки, но Люциус был более искушен в словесных поединках, и легко поймав засмущавшегося Северуса в ловушку, спокойно заметил:

– Тебе нужно научиться, когда стоит спорить, а когда нет. А задатки у тебя неплохие, осталось их только отточить.

– И с какой стати тебе это надо? – сердито возмущался Северус.

– Потому что я не согласен, чтобы ты здесь ходил в лохмотьях. Конечно, у тебя не будет иного выбора, когда ты вернешься в замок, как-никак пока не стоит прочим знать, что ты мой партнер, но по крайней мере здесь ты будешь одеваться прилично.

Вечером Люциус все же сумел отправить его переодеться и с широкой улыбкой констатировал, что у мальчика есть вкус – выбранная им одежда близилась к совершенству. А вот это породило новую проблему – переодевшись, партнер стал еще более привлекательным для вейлы. Северус же успел признать, что в школе он мылся пореже, поскольку Мародеры постарались устроить так, чтобы его шампуни только и делали, что окрашивали его волосы в разнообразные цвета, да и с прочими моющими средствами была не меньшая беда.

– То есть я буду единственным, кто коснется этой прелести? – спросил Люциус, с легкой улыбкой глядя, как чистые черные волосы волной упали на плечи мальчика.

Его немного развеселило смущение партнера, но добиваться однозначного ответа он не стал.

Кроме того Люциус решил, что половое воспитание своего партнера лучше начинать с литературы, как-никак тот был очень любознательным. Именно поэтому книга «Сборник базовых позиций для гомосексуалистов» оказалась в гостиной. Конечно не на виду, что вы! Люциус искусно спрятал ее среди книг, но так, чтобы корешок ее немного выступал, якобы непроизвольно привлекая взгляд. Почему он решил довериться книге, а не рассказать самому? Да просто потому, что опасался реакции партнера, что тот обвинит его в желании сотворить с ним нечто очень унизительное. А сам же Люциус тем временем собирался говорить о нежности и удовольствии от их союза.

Когда же разговоры не касались жизни кого-нибудь из них, Люциус оценивал знания Северуса, а затем и планировал дальнейшее обучение магии. В первую очередь Люциус рассказал Северусу об окклюменции, затем разъяснил, как пройдет обучение этой дисциплине. Он настойчиво твердил, что это умение позволит мальчику чувствовать себя менее уязвимым перед Темным Лордом, поскольку поможет не дать Лорду узнать истинное мнение о происходящем и все то, что мальчик хотел бы сохранить в тайне.

Всего лишь полчаса хватило Люциусу, чтобы убедиться, что в Зельеварении Северус разбирается намного лучше вейлы, и потому они совместно решили, что для дальнейшего совершенствования юноши Малфой просто купит партнеру выбранную тем необходимую литературу. Так же стало понятно, что хотя Северус теоретически знаком с многими заклинаниями, в том числе и с темной магией, практики у него маловато. Кроме того, он пока что был довольно слаб в поединках.

– Тебе нужно подтянуть все это, – чуть скривившись говорил Люциус. – Иначе в следующем году, когда станешь выполнять задания господина, тебе придется туго.

– Ты думаешь, в этом году меня не побеспокоят?

– Это более чем вероятно. Он дождется твоего совершеннолетия, чтобы ты не мог избежать ответственности как Пожиратель Смерти, если вдруг что случится. Повяжет кровью... Как он говорит, чтобы была здоровая мотивация не попадаться...

Малфой заметил, что его партнер тяжело сглотнул, но в этом случае у него не было выбора. А ведь впереди была еще одна достаточно деликатная тема – Непростительные, и Люциус хотел еще до конца лета разобраться с ними.

Еще через три дня Люциус чуть ли не танцевал от восторга. Его партнер, не слишком умевший сдерживать любопытство, нашел ту самую книгу. О да, все прошло как нельзя лучше. Хотя ничего удивительного, ведь в Хогвартсе у Северуса почти не было друзей, все слишком боялись тоже оказаться мишенями для Мародеров, травивших его. Им чаще пренебрегали, доказывали, что он ничтожество. И какие тут вообще могли быть подружки!

В тот день Люциус решил на несколько часов оставить своего партнера в Логове одного. Мужчине нужно было кое-что сделать в Министерстве, и он так же надеялся на то, что Северус найдет ту книгу. И, предупредив что-то слабо пробурчавшего в ответ паренька, уткнувшегося в книгу о зельях, что будет отсутствовать несколько часов, все же не сдержался и сказал перед отбытием:

– Сегодня тебе нужно почитать еще литературу по Трансфигурации, а не только этот фолиант. Книги в библиотеке.

В Министерстве Малфой сразу же направился в Отдел опеки несовершеннолетних, где и нашел имя своего партнера в списках учащихся Хогвартса. Чтобы не возбудить ненужных подозрений он поинтересовался документами нескольких пятикурсников, в том числе и Северуса. Помимо всего прочего в документах было указано, что отныне опека над Северусом возложена на Отдел обеспечения магического правопорядка.

Его несколько обрадовало, что в настоящее время Северуса не передадут кому бы там ни было. А еще он узнал, что обучение паренька в Хогвартсе оказалось полностью оплаченным.

Побывав с Мэноре, чтобы убедиться, что там тоже все в порядке, Малфой, изменив заклинанием свою внешность, отправился по адресу, где ранее проживал отец Северуса. Оказавшись там, мужчина недовольно констатировал, что квартал-то бедняцкий. Не только оградки, но даже и стены домов пестрели граффити. Большинство палисадников выглядели заброшенными, что не слишком часто случается в Англии. Вейла с большим трудом сдержал гримасу отвращения, добравшись до своей цели. Домишко с грязными стенами оказался слишком маленьким, даже палисадника при нем не было. Двери опечатывали желтые пластмассовые ленты, а сверху виднелась красная надпись «Опечатано до решения суда». Значит, полицию не устроила версия сердечного приступа у отца Северуса...

Без малейших сомнений мужчина позвонил в соседский дом. Дождавшись, пока ему откроют, он с невероятно надменным видом обратился к пожилой женщине, недоверчиво вышедшей на порог.

– Добрый день, мэм.

– Кто вы? Чего вам надо? – раздраженно спросила женщина. – Вы что, считаете, что за последние дни меня еще недостаточно теребили вопросами о том мужлане, что помер в соседнем доме? Или об испарившемся мальчишке в придачу?

«Не нужно злиться, – сделал сам себе внушение Люциус. – Нужно добыть информацию без лишнего шума».

– Я был другом мистера Снейпа, – проговорил мужчина самым доброжелательным тоном, который смог выдавить из себя при обращении к маггле. – Я просто хотел узнать время, на которое назначили похороны.

Он надеялся, что старуха окажется из сплетниц. И ему повезло.

– Насколько я поняла, его похоронят завтра, в четырнадцать часов, в церкви Святого Джона, что на площади. Это все, что я знаю...

– Благодарю вас, – отозвался Люциус, и ушел, не проронив больше ни слова. Ради Мерлина, он и так слишком долго пообщался с магглами, больше, чем за миновавший год, а ведь еще и поблагодарить удосужился! Кстати, он был убежден, что ему сказали правду – женщина была как раз из того типа личностей, которые хотели быть в курсе всевозможных достоверных новостей.

Стоило мужчине оказаться в безлюдном переулочке, и он сразу же аппарировал к Логову, уже защищенному от аппарации. Так что нужно было немного пройтись, но разве это такая большая проблема, когда важнее всего безопасность? А ведь заклинания, окутывающие дом, были так же настроены на необнаружение и недопускание магглов!

Если судить по тому, как запаниковал его партнер, стоило Малфою вернуться, мальчик нашел КНИГУ. Парнишка съежился в кресле. Если бы он мог, вообще бы испарился от смущения, смешанного с предвкушением... Люциус уронил плащ на пол и опустился на колени перед тем, кто отныне был его жизнью. Так он хотел выразить свои любовь и преклонение, уже испытываемые к мальчику.

– А теперь, когда ты знаешь немного больше, – осторожно начал вейла, – наверное, мы можем спокойно об этом поговорить? Если ты, конечно же, хочешь.

– Ты это сделал нарочно, – обвиняющее бросил Северус дрогнувшим голосом.

– Оставил там книгу? Да, так и есть, – с легкой улыбкой подтвердил Люциус. – И тем не менее прошло целых три дня, прежде чем ты обнаружил ее! И эти дни показались мне бесконечными, Северус...

Он заметил, что мальчик судорожно сглотнул и еще больше сжался.

– Но даже так я не собираюсь набрасываться на тебя, не собираюсь ни к чему принуждать.

– Но у меня все равно нет выбора, – подавленно шепнул Северус.

– Что-то вроде того... Лорд желает почувствовать силу, которая должна будет наполнить меня после нашего соединения, а я не сумею сымитировать этого. Знаешь, давай начнем с того, что я попробую на вкус твои губы... может быть ты немного успокоишься...

– Это странно... А если ничего не получится?

– Просто верь мне, – прошептал Люциус, немного ослабляя тиски воли, сковывающие чары вейлы.

Он заметил панику, мелькнувшую в черных глазах партнера, но там было и желание, борющееся со страхом.

– Знаешь, я мог бы повлиять на тебя, заставить окунуться в удовольствие. Но наш союз окажется более крепок, если ты придешь ко мне сам, безо всякого воздействия вейловских чар. Но если в самый последний момент ты почувствуешь, что не готов, я не стану подвергать нас опасности, Северус. Да, я готов использовать все силы вейлы, лишь бы ты стал только моим, но, снова повторюсь, мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты пожелал нашего слияния так же, как и я...

– Но... я же... мне не нравятся мужчины... мне... – простонал Северус.

– А разве у тебя была возможность оценить это? Ты у нас такой опытный? – возразил Люциус с легкой насмешкой. – Но это и не важно. Потому что ты идеально мне подходишь, а значит, и я идеально подхожу тебе, и лучшего тебе не найти.

– А как же... второй?

– Пока что я о нем знаю не больше тебя. Это мужчина, которого я почувствую, когда ему исполнится шестнадцать! Но и тебя я не отвергну тоже. Мне нужны вы оба, навсегда...

Северус казалось успокоился, хотя все еще был готов защищаться. И наконец его слова прервали повисшее молчание:

– Это... правда?

Люциус, не поняв вопроса, несколько растерялся.

– Может быть ты немного уточнишь свой вопрос? – тихо отозвался он.

– То, что в книге...

Порозовевшие щеки не давали возможности усомниться, о чем сейчас спрашивал паренек.

– Да, именно так мужчины любят друг друга, – вздохнул Люциус. – Но поверь, удовольствие их обоюдно.

– А это... это больно?

– Для того, кем овладевают? Немного, сначала. Будь уверен, совсем немного, – поспешил добавить Люциус. – И все может пройти намного менее болезненно, если внимательно и нежно подготовить партнера и использовать смазку. Не стану отрицать, Северус, опыта у меня хватает. Но приобрел его я для вас, для моих партнеров, а значит, сначала для тебя. И с тех пор, как тебе исполнилось шестнадцать, у меня больше не было любовников. Меня они не интересуют. Я хочу тебя и только тебя. Но зато мой опыт поможет нам.

Вейла медленно поднялся, протянул руку партнеру, ожидая ответного жеста. Понимая нерешительность паренька, добавил:

– Я уже говорил тебе, что времени у нас достаточно. Но неужели ты собираешься врасти в это кресло до самого возвращения в школу?

Северус отрицательно качнул головой и встал. Его глаза тревожно расширились. Люциус почувствовал, как юноша напрягся, когда мужчина положил ладони на его бедра, но не отстранился. Одобрительная улыбка коснулась губ вейлы.

Северус, даже когда стоял, выпрямившись во весь свой рост, оставался ниже Люциуса, ему все еще не хватало доброго десятка сантиметров. И потому мужчине нужно было всего лишь наклонить голову, чтобы впервые коснуться этих соблазнительных губ. Тонкие, изящно очерченные, и в то же время такие восхитительно нежные... Он смаковал их долгие мгновения, нежно касался, чередуя прикосновения с ласками, но не пытаясь заставить их раскрыться.

Когда вейла почувствовал, что его партнер немного расслабился, он осторожно притянул паренька к себе ближе, и рука мужчины скользнула по спине к затылку. Лаская ладонью шелковистые черные волосы, Люциус выдохнул прямо в губы любимому:

– Я же говорил, что первым испытаю их мягкость...

И тут же вейла почувствовал слабую улыбку, заигравшую на губах юноши, и, что особенно радовало, такая же улыбка заиграла и в черных очах, смотревших на него. Можно было не сомневаться, что терпение и ласка безо всякого постороннего воздействия непременно приведут в его объятья его партнера, по его же собственному желанию. А не слишком ли самонадеянно, Люциус? Нет, все, что писали о вейлах, только подтверждало это – партнеры могли противиться чувствам изо всех сил, однако в конце концов их сердца сдавались вопреки всему, что им раньше мешало, открывались любви. Потому что магия никогда не ошибалась в выборе.

Вейла и его партнер продолжали стоять, сплетясь в объятии, когда Люциус решил разорвать последнюю нить, все еще соединявшую Северуса с прошлым.

– Северус, ты хочешь появиться на похоронах своего отца?

Он почувствовал, как паренек напрягся в его руках, и постарался хотя бы жестами выразить свое сочувствие, предложить свою поддержку.

– Наверное, надо будет, – процедил сквозь зубы Северус.

– Ты прав, – вздохнул в ответ Люциус. – Особенно если учесть, что Лорд может послать кого-нибудь, чтобы убедиться – вместе ли мы или нет. Вполне возможно это будет Блэк...

– Сириус Блэк? – рявкнул Северус, вскинув голову.

– Беллатрикс Блэк, его кузина, женщина, убившая твоего отца.

Да, Северус рассказал ему о нападении, произошедшем после того, как Снейпы покинули вокзал.

– Ты должен будешь сделать вид, что смерть отца тебе безразлична, Северус, даже если я знаю, что для тебя это не так, – тихо добавил Люциус.

– И на хрена, ты думаешь, он приперся туда? – прорычал в ответ Северус. – Чтобы устроить мне неприятности, конечно же!

– И все же он твой отец. Я знаю это чувство, сам чувствовал нечто похожее... И даже если ты сейчас возмущен и страдаешь из-за его и своих ошибок, в глубине души тебе больно и от того, что он не понимал тебя, и от того, что ты не понимал его. И пусть ты убежден, что он ни за что бы не изменился, но ты сожалеешь, что больше нет времени даже попытаться хоть что-то исправить...

Северус резко отвернулся, и Люциус замолчал, только положил руку на плечо юноши в знак утешения.

– И я тоже буду там, – снова заговорил Люциус. – Буду как Люциус Малфой...

– Ты это о чем? – переспросил Северус, разворачиваясь.

– О том, что Малфои на публике надменны и высокомерны. И подобная манера поведения останется прежней даже на похоронах. Только здесь, в Логове, я снимаю этот панцирь, выкованный с помощью отца. Здесь, для тебя, с тобой...

– То есть только тут ты позволяешь себе быть вейлой? – немного поразмыслив, переспросил Северус.

– Правильно. И я хочу, чтобы ты так же начал создавать себе подобную защиту. Ради большей безопасности от внешних угроз.

– А чем ты оправдаешь свое желание явиться на похороны простого маггла? – хмыкнул Северус.

– Не стоит беспокоиться. Я сострою такую капризную мину, что Блэк останется в полной уверенности, будто я оказался там только из-за тебя. И пусть она сообщит об этом господину. Его нужно убедить, что и ты будешь слепо следовать за мной, Северус. Потому что ты слишком слаб, чтобы успешно сопротивляться ему, и потому что я не вынесу, если с тобой что-то случится!

Люциус постарался бы вычеркнуть из памяти похороны Тобиаса Снейпа уже из-за того, что пришлось надеть маггловский костюм.

Не подавая виду, он украдкой наблюдал за Северусом, показывающим окружающим то, чего на самом деле не ощущал. Он даже не проявил враждебности к Беллатрикс Блэк, действительно оказавшейся на кладбище. Люциус еще слышал, как шептались кумушки-сплетницы, удивляющиеся самообладанию подростка. Но конечно же никто, кроме самого Малфоя, не знал об успокаивающем зелье, подлитом в тыквенный сок. Даже сам Северус был настолько расстроен, что не почувствовал его привкуса.

Дни для Люциуса проходили и слишком быстро, и слишком медленно. Они тянулись, когда он засматривался на Северуса, воспламеняясь желанием как никогда ранее. Они пролетали во время занятий, ведь юноша оказался весьма способным учеником, внимательным ко всему.

И вейла считал, что их взаимные ласки слишком уж недолги. Конечно, Северус потихоньку позволял все больше и больше, делая осторожные шаги по дороге желания, но Люциусу хотелось намного большего, чем пылкие поцелуи и объятья.

Должно быть мужчина выглядел донельзя глупо, когда как-то вечером нашел в своей постели совершенно обнаженного Северуса, ожидающего его. Вообще-то Люциус обычно ложился позже, всякий раз сдерживаясь, чтобы не пойти к юноше. Но ведь он знал, что не стоит торопить события...

Именно поэтому появление Северуса в спальне, созданной для вейлы и его партнеров, в спальне, где юноша был только единожды, в день прибытия в Логово, застало вейлу врасплох. И он, как ни старался, не смог отвести взгляда от распростершегося на постели нагого юноши. И его жадный взгляд не остался незамеченным, тело Северуса недвусмысленно отреагировало... Люциус хрипло пробормотал:

– В этой комнате мы не сможем остановиться, Северус...

– Я знаю, – выдохнул он.

В глазах Люциуса соединение было просто неописуемым. Казалось, Северус отбросил всю стыдливость, все страхи, обуревавшие его. Он просто дарил всего себя. Вейла распахнул крылья, слившись со своим партнером. И апогеем, крещендо удовольствия, несколько волн магии пронеслись по спальне, позолотив все вокруг, окутав сиянием созданных быть вместе, быть единым целым. Золотой ореол возник вокруг тел любовников и неожиданно ярко вспыхнул, мощно ворвавшись внутрь, когда наслаждение нахлынуло на них.

Когда Люциус открыл наконец глаза, то увидел невероятно прекрасное зрелище – сияющее от счастья лицо возлюбленного. Но стоило вейле спрятать крылья, как юноша жалобно спросил:

– Почему ты их прячешь?

– Тебе нравятся их объятья?

– Знаешь, когда ты обнимаешь меня ими, мне кажется, будто у меня никогда не будет больше никаких тревог... будто ничто не сможет мне навредить...

Люциус с улыбкой повернулся на бок и смог удержать снаружи одно из крыльев, накрыв им своего возлюбленного. Это было не особенно естественно, не слишком удобно, но Северус был так доволен...

Возвращение в Хогвартс стало для Северуса трагедией. Оказаться вдалеке от того, кого он полюбил за эти два благословенных месяца – это же просто ужасно! К счастью, уроки единоборств принесли свои плоды, и теперь он мог и физически ответить на нападки Поттера и Блэка. А еще он научился вести себя намного холоднее и саркастичнее тех, кто пытался достать его. Кстати, это должно было охладить их пыл, ведь не интересно же дразнить кого-то, точно зная, что так или иначе получишь весьма болезненный отпор.

Да, юноша по-прежнему много времени проводил в библиотеке, в одиночестве, конечно же, но это его больше не беспокоило. Да и Люциус на несколько часов забирал его из Хогсмида в Логово, наплевав на уставы как Хогвартса, так и Министерства вместе взятых!

На Зельях он без интереса прослушивал лекции, пытаясь в основном найти компоненты, способные улучшить действия зелий. Кроме того, юноша увлекся разнообразными исследованиями, нацеленными на создание новых заклинаний, и не стеснялся показывать Люциусу их действие на разнообразном зверье, пойманном в лесу.

Случай под Гремучей Ивой врезался в память обоим. Да, Северусу было невероятно интересно узнать, причину, по которой Люпин с благословления Дамблдора исчезает каждый месяц. Да, он больше ни на миг не верил в те фальшивые отговорки то о больной тете, то об агонизирующем родиче. Но он ни за что не поверил бы, что Блэк окажется таким психом и направит его прямо в пасть оборотню в полнолуние! Так что ничего удивительного, что и у вейлы, и у его партнера возродилась жестокая ненависть как к Гриффиндору, так и к некоторым его представителям, пусть и один из них, Поттер, все же явился спасать Северуса, застывшего перед зверем.

И первое совместное Рождество тоже не радовало. Несмотря на то, что Северус еще не достиг совершеннолетия, ему уже назначили первое задание как Пожирателю Смерти. Задание убить. Юношу после этого тошнило почти целый день, а после он замкнулся в молчании прямо на глазах встревоженного Люциуса, не знающего, что предпринять. В конце концов вейла заметил, что обнятый крыльями юноша несколько успокаивался, и в результате несколько дней убаюкивал Северуса с их помощью.

Несомненно юноша рано или поздно сумеет приучить себя к деяниям, на которые толкают приказы Темного Лорда, но Люциус точно знал, что сердце его партнера оказалось на грани бунта. И можно только радоваться, что их союз даровал Северусу такую необходимую ему помощь в укреплении ментальной защиты. Темный Лорд был более чем доволен прочитанным в их разумах, хотя на самом деле должен был уже не раз и не два наказать их за бунтовские мысли.

Вот уже Северус успешно сдал свои ТРИТОНы и приобрел, переупрямив Люциуса, а так же чтобы не светить их статус партнеров, небольшой кирпичный домик в Паучьем Тупике, вполне достаточный для холостяка, которым Снейп для всех и считался. А еще он был не слишком дорогой, так что люди могли быть уверены, что Снейпу на него бы хватило денег. Люциус возмущался этой «мерзкой халупой», заявлял, что там даже переночевать негде, на что Северус напоминал о жалком состоянии своего счета в Гринготтсе. Но они все же быстро сошлись на том, что Северус изображал, будто продолжает жить в этом домишке, а на самом деле ежевечернее аппарировал в Логово, так же как и Люциус, но уже из своего Малфой-Мэнора. Свой дом Северус просто-напросто зачаровал на предупреждение о чьих-нибудь непредвиденных визитах. И пусть их можно было по пальцам пересчитать, но это было не важно – осторожность превыше всего.

На людях Снейп теперь вел себя весьма неприветливо, отталкивая окружающих, и только в Логове снимал маску.

Кроме того Северус как и прежде был увлечен зельеварением, успешно работал с несколькими признанными мэтрами и уже успел проявить себя на этом поприще, снискав некоторую известность, несмотря на свою молодость. Конечно же даже в своей деятельности он должен был поддерживать Волдеморта, рвущегося к власти, так же как и Люциус, работающий в Министерстве. Но все же у обоих оставались тайны от начальства (как официального, так и тайного), в частности многие темномагические заклинания, найденные в старинных гримуарах, купленных Люциусом. А еще обоих очень интересовало, сколько Пожирателей Смерти знает их тайну. И казалось, что только одна Беллатрикс Блэк была посвящена в этот секрет. Вот только ни один из них не знал, почему Лорд Волдеморт решил не раскрывать их.

В день двадцатипятилетия Люциуса Темный Лорд вызвал вейлу к себе. Поскольку мужчина ожидал обычного задания, то стоило Лорду заговорить эдаким непривычно-медовым голосом, он даже испугался, и чтобы не выдать беспокойства ему понадобился весь возможный самоконтроль. Похоже, его ждет что-то намного худшее, чем он даже может себе представить.

– Мой дорогой Люциус! Ну и где же твой второй партнер? Он такой неуловимый?

– Просто ему все еще не исполнилось шестнадцати лет, господин. Уверяю, вы будете извещены первым в тот же день, когда он отметит свой день рождения. Чтобы никому мало не показалось.

– Мне надоело ждать! Я хочу, чтобы ты стал прародителем династии верных мне вейл. Ты же не пойдешь против моей воли, ведь так, Люциус?

– Нет, конечно же нет, – быстро ответил вейла. – Но вы ведь знаете, что я...

– Поскольку твоего второго партнера все еще нет, а значит зачатия с ними невозможно, ты воспользуешься стандартным методом! Так что завтра я женю тебя на Нарциссе Блэк! Ты же не станешь противиться, так? Твоя нареченная в восторге от этого союза.

Люциус действительно едва сдержался, не вспылил, услышав приказ. Его тянуло прямо сейчас бросить вызов Темному Лорду, но он знал, что еще не время, что он все еще слишком слаб. И он опустил голову в знак согласия.

Он ненавидел этого человека всеми фибрами души!

– Нарцисса ничего не знает о твоем партнере и, надеюсь, все так и останется в дальнейшем, Люциус. Для высшего света вы будете обычной семьей. Понятно?

– Да, господин, – все же смог выдавить Люциус.

– И не пытайся избегать супружеского долга, Люциус. Я хочу, чтобы Нарцисса родила в следующем году. Уж постарайся, или же почувствуешь всю силу моего гнева! Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я не отпускал от себя нашего дражайшего Северуса как можно дольше, так?

– Нет, господин, – еще тише отозвался Люциус.

О Мерлин, как же ему зачать ребенка, если он даже смотреть не хочет ни на кого, кроме Северуса? Если в нем нет желания ни к кому другому? А сам Северус? Как он воспримет эту новость?

Как оказалось, плохо, очень плохо! Началось все с ледяного негодования, а закончилось разрушением гостиной Логова.

– Северус! – дело дошло до того, что Люциусу пришлось умолять. – Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что я хочу жениться на ней?

– Нет! – взревел Северус, почти срывая голос. – Но все равно даже не думай возвращаться сюда, принадлежа другой! Я не желаю твоих прикосновений, пока ты женат на этой... белобрысой!

И он просто вылетел из дома. Люциус знал, что бесполезно идти за ним. Конечно же Северус так и не произнес непоправимых слов, выносящих вейле смертный приговор, но все равно, единственное слово, которое могло охарактеризовать произошедшее между ними, было «разрыв».

Он оказался в ужасном положении – принужденный к нежеланному браку, приговоренный заниматься с ней лю... нет, не заниматься любовью, – свирепо прервал он сам себя, – он... он просто будет трахать эту женщину. Для того, что будет между ними, нет иного термина. А поскольку для него в этой физической близости не будет никакого удовольствия, то он постарается, чтобы и она тоже ничего не получила. Ей так хотелось стать леди Малфой? Что же, помешать ей не удалось, но теперь ей придется познакомиться и с неприятной стороной этого семейства. И он уж позаботится, что она быстро пожалеет о своем решении войти в его семью! Лорду нужны его дети? Вот только кое о чем он не знает – в случае насильственного союза шансов на рождение вейлы только пятьдесят на пятьдесят. А сам Люциус еще и постарается, чтобы дети от этого брака, если попадут под контроль Лорда, не выжили – собственноручно убьет, если понадобится. Достаточно и его одного...

Следующим утром он с тяжелым сердцем прибыл в уединенный замок где-то в Уэльсе, принадлежащий Темному Лорду. Но стоило только почувствовать присутствие Северуса, как его сердце чуть было не разорвалось на части. Лорд оказался настолько жесток, что вынудил партнера вейлы присутствовать при бракосочетании!

Нарцисса Блэк, столкнувшаяся с Люциусом взглядом, вдруг резко побледнела. Его лицо просто застыло, и только горечь притаилась в уголках рта.

Когда были произнесены слова, безвозвратно связывающие с ненужной ему женщиной, он был благодарен лишь за то, что стоит спиной к Северусу. Потому что не может увидеть его. Потому что не может утешать его. Потому что не может сбежать с ним. Но все это не могло стать решением их проблемы, ведь вдвоем они все же были слишком слабы, и брошенный вызов, без второго партнера, оказался бы для них приговором. Так что нужно было смириться, чтобы потом с новыми силами взяться за свое...

В дальнейшем он постарался забыть это торжество. Ну а тогда, вечером, приведя молодую жену в Мэнор, сухо указал ей ее комнаты, с ядовитой насмешкой добавив:

– Мои апартаменты для тебя запретны, Нарцисса. Хотя если ты пожелаешь умереть в ужасных муках, можешь безо всякого сомнения попытаться проникнуть в них!

Его новобрачная, казалось, была задета за живое, но она была Блэк, и потому, гордо вздернув подбородок, нежно произнесла:

– Я знаю, что ты мог...

– Тебе запрещено обращаться ко мне на «ты», – резко оборвал ее Люциус.

– Ты хорошо по... – начала было Нарцисса, но пощечина Люциуса прервала ее.

– Ты, конечно, вольна нарываться на побои, – яростно зашипел он. – Вот только тебе придется понять, что я здесь хозяин, запомни! И ты недостойна обращаться ко мне фамильярно!

– Господину не понравится такое обхождение со мной, – злобно ответила ему женщина.

– А ему нужно от меня только одно – чтобы я обрюхатил тебя, – с горьким сарказмом отозвался Люциус. – Не ты его интересуешь, а мое потомство. Так что марш в спальню, пора угождать хозяину!

– Но ведь...

Очередная, более сильная пощечина снова заставила женщину замолчать.

– Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я завтра сообщил Лорду о твоем нежелании выполнять супружеский долг? – приторно поинтересовался Люциус.

Нарцисса не ответила, зато Малфой остался невероятно доволен, увидев слезинку, покатившуюся по ее щеке. Он кратким жестом указал ей, куда она должна идти, и та все же подчинилась, проиграв недолгую битву взглядов.

То, что случилось потом, стало для Люциуса пыткой. Он даже возбудиться не мог, не представив вместо Нарциссы Северуса. И при этом чувствовал, что предал своего партнера.

Свою супругу он взял без малейшей подготовки, воспользовавшись волшебством, чтобы она молчала. Потому что громкие возмущения сбили бы и без того едва держащийся настрой, не дав завершить этот акт. Вернул он женщине дар речи только когда был в шаге от двери, и ядовито бросил:

– Я вернусь завтра, в это же время, Нарцисса.

– Да как ты смеешь вести себя так...

Крик бешенства сменился болезненным, когда Люциус со скрытым удовольствием наложил на женщину _Круциатус_.

– Ты научишься молчать, когда надо, Нарцисса. Лорд желает от меня потомства? Хорошо, так и будет, но будь уверена, что от меня ты получишь только крикливых малышей!

И хотя она, корчащаяся под воздействием заклинания, не услышала его, но он уже понял, что ему доставляют удовольствие ее унижения и муки, и чувство, что хоть так он может отомстить за разлуку со своим партнером.


	4. Глава 4 Драко Малфой

_Глава 4. Драко Малфой_.

Люциус облегченно вздохнул, когда Нарцисса в начале октября наконец-то сообщила ему, что ждет ребенка. Ему по крайней мере девять месяцев больше не придется выполнять этот проклятый супружеский долг! Наконец-то хоть ненадолго он избавится от этой пытки! Конечно же он поспешил сообщить эту новость Северусу, послал ему сову, но ответа так и не получил.

Со своим партнером он встречался только в местах сбора Пожирателей Смерти, и это заставляло его невероятно мучиться от невозможности даже приблизиться к нему. А Волдеморт, казалось, наслаждался сложившейся ситуацией, наблюдая за расставшимися партнерами. Судя по всему, он решил, что так ими легче будет управлять. Кроме того, в глаза прямо-таки бросался мрачный вид Северуса, а его саркастичные выпады не щадили никого из Пожирателей Смерти. Разлука никому не шла на пользу...

Через две недели после того, как узнал об отцовстве, Люциус наконец дождался удобного случая. Пожиратели Смерти расходились с собрания у Лорда, на котором планировалась очередная акция устрашения, и Люциус специально замедлил шаг, чтобы поравняться с приотставшим Северусом. Прекрасно помня о барьере, он схватил своего партнера за запястье и аппарировал вместе с ним к Логову. И прежде чем Северус успел сказать хоть что-нибудь, впился в его рот жестоким поцелуем. Одна рука вейлы уже властно легла на затылок партнера, другая – на поясницу, притягивая его тело к своему. Он был уверен, что его партнер был готов послать его куда подальше, может быть не отказался и укусить, чтобы хоть так освободиться, но всего после нескольких мгновений сопротивления Северус сдался и начал жадно отвечать на поцелуи. Люциусу казалось, что он попал в рай, особенно после миновавших месяцев без возлюбленного – снова чувствовать его аромат, касаться сладких губ! И все это несколько притупило бдительность, так что когда Северус вдруг прервал поцелуй, Люциус застонал от обиды, слушая ожесточенный шепот:

– Сказал же тебе, не хочу, чтобы ты прикасался ко мне, пока женат на ней!

– Северус! – вздохнул Люциус. – Неужели ты до сих пор не можешь понять, что я никогда не желал случившегося? Когда же ты осознаешь, что этот брак для меня воистину голгофа? И я невероятно счастлив, потому что она забеременела, ведь теперь я имею право больше не посещать ее спальню! А еще я заранее ненавижу этого ребенка, потому что он не твой!

Его голос звучал все громче, пока Люциус не сорвался в крик. И бесстрастная маска Северуса вдруг рассыпалась, открывая, что боль, испытываемая Снейпом от расставания со своим вейлой, оказалась не меньшей.

Они помолчали несколько долгих минут, ведь слова бы только снова разбудили боль от разлуки. Но все же Люциус решился и прошептал на ухо Северусу:

– Может, зайдем на некоторое время в Логово?

– Нет, – ответил Северус, – там слишком много хороших воспоминаний. Я не хочу туда возвращаться, пока... пока не могу быть с тобой... А сейчас это не так.

Люциус сжал зубы, но не сказал ничего в ответ. Долгие часы одиночества все же позволили принять точку зрения его партнера. Северусу пришлось смириться с вынужденной изменой Люциуса, но делиться он все же не намеревался, и гордился этим.

Они еще несколько мгновений стояли, обнявшись, пока Северус не вырвался из цепких рук вейлы со словами:

– Хватит! Так мы рискуем, что нас раскроют.

– Но все же, мы должны видеться так хотя бы несколько минут в день, хотя бы невзначай, – попытался удержать его Люциус. – Потому что иначе я сойду с ума!

– А ты считаешь, что мне нравится так жить? – прорычал Северус в ответ. – Ты считаешь, мне больше понравится просыпаться среди ночи, тянуться к твоему теплу и находить только лед одиночества?

– Нет, конечно! Так давай снова...

– Нет, – порывисто отрезал Северус. – Потому что я знаю, что не выдержу этого! О Мерлин, я знал, что ненавижу имя Блэк, но даже не представлял, до какой степени!

Ничем не прикрытая горечь пронизывала эти слова, причиняя боль Люциусу. Да никто из Блэков ему не нужен, и никогда не будет нужен, вейла мог в этом поклясться! Но он смирил себя, подчинился желанию Северуса, не стал настаивать на своем. Потому что, в конце концов, они иногда все же могли видеться, хотя бы в те дни, когда Темный Лорд собирал своих Пожирателей Смерти.

И снова медленно потекли недели. Люциус наблюдал, как постепенно округлялся живот Нарциссы и с насмешками выслушивал ее злобные сетования на тяготы беременности.

Новогодние праздники стали ему ненавистны, ведь ему пришлось терпеть всю семью Блэков, а это было нелегко, особенно если учесть мать Нарциссы, Друэллу, слишком погрузившуюся в скорбь. И стоило ему только в очередной раз сказать что-нибудь едкое нежеланной супруге, как ее мать сразу же призывала обеих своих дочерей убедиться, насколько низко пали благородные чародеи (в лице Люциуса), по сравнению с ее недавно умершим мужем. Беллатрикс же издевалась, стараясь задеть его за живое более или менее прозрачными намеками о Северусе. А еще она притащила своего жениха, Рудольфуса Лестранджа, и вскоре в ответ на ее выпады Люциус начал заявлять, что ей в ее возрасте, – а женщине недавно исполнилось тридцать лет, – очень сильно повезло, что Рудольфус решил сделать предложение...

Уже и зима прошла, а подозрительность Беллатрикс, как заметил Люциус, только возрастала. И эта подозрительность, казалось, была направлена в основном на него, особенно если учесть ее вопли о силе и здоровье детей рода Блэк. Похоже, она заподозрила, что Люциус не собирался позволять выжить ребенку, попавшему в путы Темного Лорда. Сам Малфой тем временем начал изучать литературу о младенцах. Хотя не стоило думать, что он собирался самостоятельно заботиться о ребенке, перепеленовывать или кормить из бутылочки. Ничего подобного. Его интересовали возможные причины смерти ребенка, в которых никто не заподозрит недоброго умысла. Но, если честно, Люциус не хотел только ребенка Нарциссы Блэк, зато мечтал о детях от Северуса или от второго, еще неизвестного партнера.

В конце апреля Северус рассказал Лорду Волдеморту о пророчестве, касающемся самого Лорда и какого-то ребенка, рожденного в июле. И в результате произошло редчайшее событие – господин поблагодарил его за эту информацию, полученную почти из первых рук. У Люциуса чуть было не начался нервный тик, когда Северус сообщил Темному Лорду, что следил за Дамблдором. Вот только зачем ему понадобилось следить за директором Хогвартса, отправившимся на собеседование с возможным преподавателем Прорицания? Хотя он знал, как работает его партнер. Он обычно не шпионил, никоим образом... он просто тщательно сортировал информацию, полученную из разных источников, а потом внимательно обдумывал и делал выводы на основе минимальных подсказок.

Изображая «внимательного мужа», Люциус с середины мая следил за супругой и посещавшими ее гостями, не собираясь пропускать роды. Он наблюдал за суетливой беготней туда-сюда выбранного Нарциссой колдомедика – доктора Марша, друга семейства Блэк. Но несмотря на все свои предосторожности он чуть было не прозевал ожидаемое событие и только благодаря словам эльфа, неподчинившегося приказу молчать, отданному Нарциссой, узнал, что в ближайшее время женщина родит. Позже, расспросив эльфа, Люциус узнал, что утром она тайком провела врача в Мэнор, не соизволив предупредить мужа.

Застигнутая схватками врасплох, она так и не смогла сдержать злобный взгляд, брошенный на Люциуса, распахнувшего двери ее комнаты под возмущенные вопли доктора Марша:

– У вашей жены начались роды, мистер Малфой, – попытался усовестить его измученный колдомедик. – Немедленно покиньте эту комнату!

– Нет, – едко возразил Люциус. – Я собираюсь присутствовать при родах, и посмотреть на новорожденного сразу после них, чтобы убедиться в своем отцовстве.

– Да как вы смеете? – почти прошипел возмущенный врач.

Но громкий стон Нарциссы прервал его. Она казалась мученицей, стоически переносящей пытки, вот только Люциус знал, что она способна вынести очень многое.

Он равнодушно наблюдал за родами, которые продлились намного дольше, чем он ожидал, и даже дольше, чем считал колдомедик. Этот самый колдомедик не раз и не два предлагал Нарциссе переправить ее в больницу святого Мунго, но та все отказывалась, требуя просто принять у нее роды. Когда же Марш, вспотев от страха, обратился к Люциусу, умоляя повлиять на жену, потому как начал бояться за жизни роженицы и еще неродившегося ребенка, Малфой желчно сказал:

– Вы же слышали, ее не волнует здоровье ребенка, ведь она предпочитает остаться здесь! И я тоже останусь, посмотрю, что из этого выйдет! Понятно?

Колдомедик бросил на него злобный взгляд и вернулся к своей пациентке, стонавшей все громче и громче, вскоре стоны перешли в крики. Наконец, после особенно громкого протяжного вопля, Марш прерывисто сообщил:

– Вот и все! Он с нами, Нарцисса, все в порядке! Посмотрите на него, ну же! Вы меня слышите? А вы, – обратился он к Люциусу, – вызовите мне эльфа, пусть займется ребенком!

– Эльфа? – шепнул Люциус. – Нет, дайте его мне, я сам им займусь.

– Но...

– Что я непонятного сказал? – угрожающе рявкнул Люциус, протягивая руки. – Давайте его сюда!

Доктор Марш, дрогнув под беспощадным взглядом хозяина дома, неуверенно протянул ему ребенка. Тот всхлипнул, а потом разразился ревом во всю мощь своих легких. «Жаль», – тут же подумал Люциус.

– Этот ребенок совершенно здоров, слышите, мистер Малфой? – раздраженно бурчал доктор Марш, занимаясь пациенткой.

– Во всяком случае, кричит он хорошо, – прокомментировал Люциус, выходя из комнаты.

Он направился к своим апартаментам, не замечая выпуклых глаз, наблюдавших за ним. Не церемонясь, мужчина бросил ребенка на кровать и развернул пеленку.

«Мальчик. Как плохо...»

Когда он перевернул младенца на живот, то увидел зачатки крыльев, которые через несколько часов спрячутся внутри тела. И которые приговорили ребенка к смерти. Но пока он вытащил свою волшебную палочку, ребенок успел снова перекатиться на спинку. А стоило только указать ее кончиком на младенца, ребенок, резко вскрикнув, уставился прямо в глаза отца, как будто бы уже сумел разглядеть взрослого, склонившегося над ним.

Дальнейшее мужчина запомнил на всю жизнь.

Едва их глаза встретились, Люциус, казалось, окунулся в иное измерение, очутившись в парке Хогвартса. Нет, он туда не аппарировал, да и видел все в сером цвете, как если бы оказался в чужих воспоминаниях.

Взгляд охватил и разоренный парк, и виднеющуюся опушку Запретного Леса. На траве лежали изломанные тела, и мужчина мог только радоваться, что видит все вокруг в сером цвете – не хотелось видеть багрянец крови павших, заливший все вокруг. Тут должен был царить невыносимый смрад смерти. Прерывистый голос заставил повернуться направо. Там, прижавшись к дереву, будто бы не способный устоять на ногах без поддержки, стоял, повернувшись к Люциусу спиной, смуглый брюнет, ростом несколько ниже вейлы. Его левая рука неподвижно обвисла, а чуть подрагивающая правая нацеливала палочку на... на Лорда Волдеморта? Но... как же это... это... неужели это существо, едва стоящее на ногах и есть Темный Лорд? Его лицо ничем не напоминало то, которое он привык видеть, однако почему-то Люциус был уверен, что не ошибся. Лорд в этом вид**е**нии был больше похож на змею, чем на человека, его одеяние висело неопрятными лохмами, и он, казалось, с огромным трудом переводил дыхание. Малфой понимал, что сейчас происходил какой-то неприятный разговор между Лордом и неизвестным молодым человеком, но слов он просто-напросто не слышал, что очень сильно раздражало.

Движение за спиной Лорда привлекло внимание наблюдателя. Мужчине вдруг показалось, что он видит самого себя в возрасте восемнадцати-двадцати лет. Он видел, как это «отражение» послало какое-то неизвестное заклинание, но не в Темного Лорда, а к противостоящему ему юноше. Однако, темный маг, похоже, не заметил, что его визави кто-то поразил магией. Зато вейла очень удивился, увидев, что в результате действия чар молодой человек выпрямился, оторвался от своего дерева-опоры. Магия исцеления? Невидимка? Но разве это возможно?

И наконец Малфой смог услышать слова того, кто осмелился противостоять Лорду Волдеморту.

– _Ты уже почти мертвец, Том, – отчеканил юноша, который совсем недавно цеплялся для поддержки за дерево. – Неужели ты действительно рассчитывал, что победишь меня, меня, соединенного любовью с высшей вейлой? Я полностью принял это, я его, а он мой, я такой же партнер его, как и Северус, и я люблю Северуса так же, как люблю и его, и Северус тоже с готовностью отдаст жизнь за нас обоих. Ты попытался и потерпел поражение! Ты хотел извратить любовь вейлы, осквернить чистое чувство, но это, знаешь ли, невозможно! Ты так же пытался погубить сына Люциуса, ведь он по твоему мнению стал слишком сильным целителем, что не нравилось тебе, твоему извращенному восприятию, не подходило под твои мерки преданности! Вот только Драко помогает мне с самого начала боя. Он рядом, повсюду, и его целительная магия борется с последствиями заклинаний, которые мне не удалось отразить. Ты попытался убить его партнера? Ну да, это наилучший способ избавиться от вейлы-целителя, вот только твои слуги, осмелившиеся попытаться причинить вред этому человеку, умерли в страшных муках. Ты никто, Том, и не сумеешь унять то море любви, что переполняет меня. Мне не хотелось бы убивать тебя, но я хочу спасти ни в чем неповинные жизни людей, которые могут пострадать, если я отпущу тебя. И хотелось бы мне иметь возможность просто разойтись с тобой, но не могу, ради всех тех, кто заслужил спокойную жизнь._

И тут Люциуса вышвырнуло из вид**е**ния обратно в реальный мир, где он, шатаясь, стоял перед спокойным ребенком, пристально смотрящим на него. «О Мерлин, что же это было?» Явно не прошлое... слишком долго на Земле не было высших вейл, а потом только он один. Так что это – будущее? И значит, юноша, которого он только что увидел – его второй партнер. То есть, и Люциус тоже выступит против Темного Лорда во имя любви.

Вейла в нем чуть ли не скакала от радости: его второй партнер будет любить его, так же, как и Северус... Но как же трудно ждать его появления! Зато больше нет даже сомнений, стоит или нет убивать новорожденного вейлу, только что начавшего сучить ножками. Этот взгляд в будущее – Малфой не сумел придумать другой термин для описания произошедшего – дал ему несколько существенных подсказок, например, сыну он действительно даст имя Драко. И конечно же они оба должны выжить, встретится со своими партнерами...

Люциус не знал, что в это же мгновение далеко от Малфой-Мэнора одна рыжеволосая красавица тоже оказалась свидетелем аналогичного вид**е**ния. Но под иным углом – оказавшись рядом с Волдемортом, лицом к лицу с молодым человеком, которого сначала даже приняла за своего мужа. Вот только почему он оказался рядом с людьми, к которым не подошел бы даже на расстояние сорока шагов? А ведь это были Северус Снейп и Люциус Малфой, обратившие свои волшебные палочки против собственного хозяина! И почему более молодая версия Люциуса Малфоя посылала заклинание за заклинанием в ее мужа? И ведь они исцеляли его, действительно исцеляли, позволяя воспрянуть, оторваться от дерева, за которое он держался! И почему едва держащийся на ногах Ремус, ставший несколько старше, бывший совсем неподалеку от Снейпа, не пытался того атаковать?

Она разобрала те же слова, что и Люциус, но для нее вид**е**ние продлилось несколько дольше, и потому еще слышала, как Ремус панически взвыл:

– Драко! Осторожно! Оглянись!

И юный двойник Малфоя резко обернулся, чтобы столкнуться лицом к лицу с... Беллатрикс Блэк, недавно ставшей Лестрандж. Вот только выглядела она весьма странно, какой-то... наверное, потасканной. А еще она увидела, как к ней самой метнулся пылающий изумрудным огнем взгляд, но только она прерывисто вздохнула от удивления, как уже снова оказалась в гостиной, дома.

Женщину вид**е**ние ошеломило. Это ведь не Джеймс там был. Но если не он, то кто же?

И вдруг она осознала все.

Материнское сердце затрепетало, поняв.

Она видела своего сына, того, кого сейчас носила.

Но как это возможно?

Сын? Обреченный сражаться с Волдемортом? Ему суждено стать возлюбленным мужчины? Точнее, не одного, а двоих? Ее малыш? Ребенок, который сейчас толкается в животе, показывая маме свою силу?

А предназначенные ему мужчины... что-то с чем-то! Парочка законченных Пожирателей Смерти, преданных Темному Лорду, могущественных, не имеющих ни капли сострадания, переполненных ненавистью к любому, носящему имя Поттеров, – особенно если говорить о Снейпе...

Не желала бы она такой судьбы своему ребенку...

Но с другой стороны... Кто она такая, чтобы противиться магии вейлы? Как-никак с подружками не раз обсуждались различные обычаи в мире магов, и все знали, что вейлам разрешены даже однополые браки с их избранниками, кем бы он или она ни оказались. И как же ее шокировало, что волшебник или чародейка будут изгнаны из магического сообщества, если станет известно, что они или она отказали своей вейле. Она даже посмеялась над странностью этого наказания, пока не узнала, что этого человека лишат всего – и палочки, и магических способностей, даже работать такой уже не волшебник не сможет НИ В ОДНОМ МЕСТЕ, хоть косвенно связанном с магией. А еще от этого человека окончательно отвернутся все друзья и знакомые...

Ей, если честно, очень повезло, что сейчас она осталась одна – муж уехал по заданию Дамблдора и Ордена. Хоть и хотелось все ему рассказать, да в то же время какой-то тихий голосок в голове настойчиво шептал, что так она сделает все намного хуже, – уж слишком сильно ее супруг ненавидел Снейпа, и его неприязнь только возросла после убийства его родственников какими-то Пожирателями Смерти... Женщина вполне могла себе представить все те глупости, которые мог сотворить Джеймс, чтобы изменить судьбу ребенка.

«Но может быть вид**е**ние ложное?» – тут же подумала она, загораясь надеждой. Ей так этого хотелось! Всеми фибрами души! Но, к сожалению, женщина была уверена, что оно истинное. Уж слишком оно детализированное... Это не какой-то там сон, навеянный дремотой, она не заснула в кресле перед окном. Ее даже не тянуло прилечь.

Но... Как же ее малыш? Ему ведь еще рано рождаться, до этого момента еще несколько недель. И он точно родится в августе, отведя от их семьи какую-то гипотетическую опасность, о которой говорил профессор Дамблдор.

На следующий день она со вздохом взялась за «Ежедневный Пророк», не особенно ее интересовавший, но позволявший хоть чем-то занять голову, не тонуть в дурных предчувствиях и размышлениях. Должна ли она рассказать все мужу? Он, конечно же, посмеется над ней, ведь он не воспринимал всерьез всяческие пророчества...

Ее глаза скользили по строчкам, но, не смотря на все свои усилия, женщина не могла сосредоточиться на чтении статей. Да только такое состояние длилось совсем недолго – лишь пока она не добралась до рубрики «Светская хроника», в которой размещались уведомления о рождениях, бракосочетаниях, смертях и прочих происшествиях в высшем магическом свете.

И вот тут-то она застыла, читая объявление, написанное самым крупным шрифтом на этой странице.

_«Люциус Малфой и его супруга._

_с радостью сообщают о рождении сына,_

_Драко Люциуса Малфоя,_

_появившегося на свет пятого июня 1980 года»_

«Нет! – тут же подумала она. – Слишком много совпадений!» Внезапно вид**е**ние снова всплыло в ее памяти. «О Мерлин! Ремус! Но что там делал еще и он?»

В тот же день Люциус разрешил себе искренне улыбаться и в Малфой-Мэноре. Впервые со дня появления Нарциссы в этих стенах он был счастлив. Из-за рождения сына? Да, хотя больше из-за вид**е**ния. А так рождение мальчика оказалось поводом для беспокойства – вечером в Мэноре появился Темный Лорд, и Люциусу пришлось повиноваться требованию показать спинку новорожденного.

_Ретроспектива_

Повелитель победно ухмыльнулся, заметив уже начавшие втягиваться внутрь тельца мальчика зачатки крыльев, и сказал:

– Достойно воспитай его, Люциус, так же, как воспитали и тебя. Я буду очень внимательно следить за ним...

– Хорошо, господин.

– Я благословлю его по-своему, – тихо пробормотал Темный Лорд, направив палочку на младенца, – так же как благословил и тебя в день твоего рождения.

Люциус едва сдержался, не выхватил хрупкое тельце ребенка из-под палочки темного мага. И впервые в жизни аристократ взмолился сразу ко всем божествам мира, если они действительно есть, чтобы вейла, спящая в его сыне, оттолкнула направленную на ребенка магию, так же, как это сделал он сам в таком же юном возрасте. И только что господин дал объяснения, откуда взялось то ощущение давней магии, окончательно изгнанной вейлой из себя в день шестнадцатилетия.

Темный Лорд шептал заклинания на нескольких неизвестных Люциусу языках: свисто-хрипы и прерывающиеся слоги не помогали ничего разобрать. И вот с кончика палочки сорвался серебристый лучик, закруживший вокруг ручки младенца. И в тот же миг один из солнечных лучей алеющего на закате солнца упал на мирно спящего новорожденного. Люциус сначала даже посчитал, что только из-за этого кулачок его сына окрасился легким багрянцем, но чувства вейлы кричали, что все совсем не так. Мужчина напрягся, наблюдая, как серебристый лучик вьется вокруг ручки, как будто бы разыскивая вход, который, как Люциус от всего сердца надеялся, лучику не откроется. Еще несколько секунд серебристый лучик метался вокруг ручки ребенка, и, казалось, его начал сдерживать алый отблеск, исходящий из малюсенькой ладошки. И в конце концов оба лучика смешались и растаяли на коже ребенка.

Драко – Люциус не собирался звать его всю жизнь крикливым дитятком – открыл рот, собираясь разразиться громким ревом, и заметался. Почти инстинктивно Люциус перевернул мальчика личиком вверх и взял на руки. Мужчина даже несколько сжался, когда в этой комнате впервые зазвучал детский плач, но тем не менее не отпустил ребенка. А увидев, с какой насмешкой следил за ним Темный Лорд, прошептал самым подобострастным тоном, который смог из себя выдавить:

– Да, господин, уверен, – ребенок принял ваш бесценный дар.

– Да неужели ребенок смог бы нейтрализовать мои заклинания! – рассмеялся Темный Лорд. – Ты иногда поразительно наивен, Люциус! Отдай младенца эльфу, я хочу поговорить с тобой о происходящем в Министерстве.

Люциус, отвернувшись от Лорда, щелкнул пальцами, вызывая эльфа, а ребенок кричал, стараясь вывернуться из рук отца. Личный эльф Люциуса, Добби, с тихим хлопком появившийся в комнате, подобострастно обратился к аристократу:

– Да, хозяин?

– Отнеси ребенка к... его матери, – все же закончил он, пусть и с колебанием.

Эта нерешительность подпитывалась двумя причинами: прежде всего еще более пронзительным криком сына, но так же и тем, что он видел, как серебристый лучик исчез, не смог проникнуть в ребенка... Мужчина на мгновение закрыл глаза, а его сердце трепетало от радости – вейловская часть Драко, похоже сумела отразить заклинание Лорда... Скорее всего, с остаточными явлениями мальчик справится только по достижению шестнадцати лет, как и его отец в прошлом, но все равно Драко, по крайней мере частично, остался хозяином своей судьбы.

_Конец ретроспективы_

Ночь, последовавшая за рождением его сына, удивила Люциуса излишней суетой, царившей где-то в районе апартаментов Нарциссы – хлопание дверями, какая-то беготня и непрерывные хлопки от появления и исчезновения домовых эльфов. Через час, до крайности раздраженный, он накинул черный шелковый халат и, ворвавшись в комнаты супруги, ядовито вопросил:

– Что здесь происходит?

Здесь по-прежнему находился доктор Марш, но кроме него тут что-то делали и две персоны, судя по их виду медсестры-медиведьмы больницы святого Мунго.

– Мы ее теряем! – воскликнул, вроде бы даже не услышав вошедшего, колдомедик, суетясь вокруг пациентки.

Люциус даже не стал настаивать на другом ответе. Все и так было понятно. И разве ему нужно, чтобы жена выжила? У него уже есть сын-вейла, достаточно могущественный, чтобы справиться с заклинанием Темного Лорда... А если эта женщина умрет, то можно будет возобновить отношения с Северусом...

К его сожалению, доктор Марш был достаточно умелым специалистом и сумел спасти пациентку. Так что ранним утром, проигнорировав полученный от Люциуса разъяренный взгляд, усталый колдомедик натянуто сообщил:

– Ваша жена спасена. Но детей она больше иметь не сможет, – добавил он, немного помолчав.

Люциус не ответил ему. Да, своим самоконтролем он заслуженно гордился, но был уверен, что теперь уж точно не сможет сдержаться, стоит только сказать хоть слово – и ликование его вырвется наружу.

Так что пришлось очень быстро выпроваживать колдомедика, чтобы тот ничего не заподозрил. А то ведь случившееся было просто великолепным, лучше всего, что можно было придумать. Как-никак, если бы Нарцисса скончалась, Лорд мог навязать Малфою новую дуру в жены, а зато теперь...

«Конечно, придется столкнуться со страшным гневом, когда ОН узнает новости, но поделать ЕМУ ничего не удастся – чистокровные маги не разводятся. И даже ОН не рискнет восстановить род Блэков против себя», – размышлял Люциус, заранее представляя, что господин будет готов собственноручно прибить Нарциссу. Хотя «собственноручно» все же вряд ли... Но им с Северусом понадобится быть очень осторожными, чтобы Лорд даже не подозревал об их возможных встречах.

«Да, несомненно...

Серебристый лучик...

Это что-то вроде _Империуса_?»

Может быть, Темный Лорд считал, что полностью контролирует вейлу? А Нарцисса тоже должна была за ним присматривать?

Направившись в свои апартаменты, а точнее, в тайную комнату, устроенную в них, он быстро и незаметно добрался к секретной аппарационной площадке в подвалах Мэнора, а оттуда и в Логово. Но когда он вошел в дом, уже раздумывая над письмом к Северусу, его неприятно удивило неожиданное заклятье, вынесшее его наружу намного быстрее, чем он вошел внутрь...

– Люциус! – услышал он изумленное восклицание. – Я думал, ты у себя!

– Я тоже не ожидал такого приема, тем более здесь, – оскорблено отозвался вейла, поднимаясь и недобро глядя на своего партнера, только что одарившего его безукоризнейшим невербальным _Экспеллиармусом_.

– Сожалею, – Северус решил ограничиться только таким извинением. – И почему же ты тут?

– Сначала ты ответь на этот вопрос, – отозвался Люциус. – Напоминаю тебе, что ты не собирался приходить сюда до тех пор, пока мы снова не будем вместе!

Два взгляда столкнулись, как шпаги врагов, только что звона и искр не было, и Снейп со вздохом первым отвел глаза.

– Просто я собираюсь предать Волдеморта, – выдохнул он.

Люциус почувствовал, что сердце в груди чуть было не остановилось от ужаса, и с трудом выговорил:

– Ты что только что сказал?..

– Я уже все обговорил с Дамблдором, рассказал о своей метке, но не упомянул о тебе, хоть о своем таланте к зельеварению сообщил. А еще рассказал о том, что произошло перед тем, как меня приволокли к Темному Лорду – как Беллатрикс убила моего отца. Я обещал передавать ему информацию, шпионить, при условии, что Министерство закроет глаза на мою метку. Орден Феникса единственный, кто способен сейчас противостоять ЕМУ, потому что Министерство не в силах. Из-за тебя. Дай мне договорить, – Северус пока не собирался позволять Люциусу оправдываться. – Я знаю, у тебя нет выбора, тебе придется вести там свою подрывную работу. Но я-то собираюсь восстановить равновесие. С моей информацией Орден будет сильнее. Конечно жаль, что тебе придется хранить это в секрете при каждой проверке, но ты справишься, – дерзко завершил он свою речь.

– Зачем тебе это?

– Потому что у меня есть такая маленькая слабость, как желание жить с тобой, не рискуя нашими головами, – отрезал Северус, не отводя глаз. – Потому что Каркаров уже готов рассказать обо всех, кто ему известен. И если тебя он не знает, то со мной у него были совместные миссии. Потому что оставшийся в живых Волдеморт никогда не оставит нас в покое, даже когда появится твой второй партнер. Кстати, что-нибудь о нем уже известно?

– Ничего, – вздохнул Люциус. – Ему все еще нет шестнадцати лет!

– Вот и еще одна причина действовать! Даже если он сейчас появится, ему понадобится несколько лет, как и мне не так давно, чтобы полностью войти в силу, чтобы ты смог обучить его! И как будто бы ОН станет этого ждать!

– И поэтому ты собираешься ежедневно рисковать собственной жизнью, – обеспокоено отозвался Люциус.

– Я намерен изучить маггловские методы шпионажа, – ответил Северус. – Что бы ты об этом ни думал, Волдеморт даже вообразить себе не сможет, что я способен на нечто подобное. Я уже нашел секретную школу, подготавливающую агентов разведки для британской армии. Для меня не представило сложности тайно внести себя в списки учащихся. Занятия начнутся в следующем месяце. И пока суть да дело, Дамблдор сделает все, чтобы прикрыть меня перед Министерством. А потом, если меня арестуют и заключат в Азкабан, Дамблдор добьется, чтобы Министр не поднимал шум, пытаясь разобраться в моей истинной позиции. Чтобы этот человек не стал вставлять палки в колеса! Директор поручится за меня.

– А что ты скажешь господину, оправдывая свое длительное отсутствие на период обучения?

– Я убедил его, что мне необходимо отправиться в Японию где-то на год, чтобы изучить свойства некоторых редких растений и необыкновенных зелий, используемых в этой стране. Было не слишком легко, но мои аргументы убедили его. Так что он дал мне это время при условии, что я вернусь с вещами, которые заинтересуют его.

– А где ты планируешь взять ожидаемые им редкости?

– Я тут в Логове сделал небольшой запас того, что покажу ему... Я вернусь в конце июня следующего года...

У Люциуса в горле, казалось, застрял болезненный комок: знание, что в течение года он не сможет видеться со своим партнером, леденило сердце. Его возлюбленный будет один, среди магглов...

– А ты себя там не выдашь? – спросил он, состроив капризную мину.

– Да не беспокойся. Я хоть и не выставлял этого напоказ в Хогвартсе, да и позже тоже, но достаточно много знаю о мире магглов. Как-никак мой отец не контактировал с миром магов. Мой отец был магглом! Так что я изучу то, что мне надо. Нельзя позволять Лорду получить много власти и силы сейчас, если мы хотим победить его в будущем...

– Когда ты уезжаешь?

– Завтра. Испытательный срок начнется через три недели. А мне нужно обкатать до идеала свою маггловскую легенду.

– А я-то думал, что у нас будет немного времени побыть вместе! – проворчал Люциус. – Но может у тебя есть пара минут? Есть кое-что, о чем ты должен узнать...

– И что же?

И Люциус рассказал партнеру о рождении сына и пришедшем вид**е**нии. Завершив рассказ, он сказал, глядя прямо в глаза Северуса:

– Нарцисса больше не сможет иметь детей, после родов она стерильна. Так что мне больше не надо спать с ней, дабы угодить нашему драгоценному господину...

Малфою стало понятно, что Северус тоже осознал значение случившегося, и впервые со дня брака Люциуса легкая улыбка озарила лицо партнера вейлы. Но вскоре улыбка превратилась в гримасу, и мужчина спросил:

– А ты не боишься, что господин избавит тебя от нее и всучит тебе другую женщину, чтобы ты обрюхатил еще и ее?

– Сомневаюсь, что ему хочется лишиться поддержки Блэков. Нет, он конечно же попытается убить ее, естественно, чужими руками, но я собираюсь сделать все, чтобы только защитить свою драгоценнейшую супругу...

– Если все так, как ты сказал, я вернусь к тебе, полностью, – медленно произнес Северус, не отрывая глаз от возлюбленного. – Мне тебя ужасно не хватает.

Люциус протянул ему руку, уже полуповернувшись к коридору, ведущему к спальням, но Северус отступил, шепнув:

– Как же я хочу этого... Ты даже представить себе не можешь, как бы я хотел согласиться! Сейчас! Но если я поддамся своему желанию, то я не сумею уехать, я точно знаю. Я не смогу оставить тебя снова, зная, как плохо без тебя. Но знание, что ты ждешь моего возвращения, позволит и мне...

С него спала выстраданная маска, и Люциус прочел все чувства, испытанные его партнером за миновавший год. Когда Северус прятал свои чувства, он казался более взрослым. И только Люциусу позволялось видеть и помнить, что этому мужчине всего лишь двадцать лет. Да, вейла знал, что легко мог бы сейчас переубедить Северуса, и тот бы согласился на все, потому что тоже мечтал о возлюбленном. Но как раз из-за своих чувств к партнеру не стал вынуждать его. Только и позволил себе снять мантию и рубашку, раскрыл крылья и просто сказал:

– Тогда иди сюда, вернешь хоть часть сил в моих руках.

Северус бросился в объятья его рук и крыльев чуть ли не с отчаянием, которое постепенно стихало под воздействием магии вейлы. Люциус чувствовал, что Северус отказался даже от слабейшего ментального щита, позволил себе быть полностью беззащитным рядом с тем, кому полностью доверял, что он наконец-то позволил себе просто отдохнуть.

И более часа они просто обнимались так, в безмолвии, не пытаясь углубить объятья. И когда Северус поднял, наконец, голову и одарил его лучезарной улыбкой, полностью преобразившей молодого мужчину, Люциус был уверен, что принял правильное решение.

И его партнер был снова полон сил.


	5. Глава 5 Хэллоуин

_Глава 5. Хэллоуин_

Годом позже Люциус безмятежно устроился в саду Логова, с неиссякающим интересом наблюдая за сыном, раздраженно боровшимся с кубиками, не желавшими подчиниться и стоять так, как ему хотелось. Уже сейчас можно было понять, что ребенок-то весьма вспыльчивый! Он взрывался всякий раз, когда что-то шло не так, как ему хотелось, подвергая терпение Люциуса невероятному испытанию. Как-никак отец не собирался пускать воспитание ребенка на самотек, осторожно внушая, кто тут приказывает, а кто подчиняется, и в каких случаях возможны исключения. Когда Драко своими капризами переходил границы дозволенного, Люциус сажал его в детский манеж, зачарованный на удержание гиперактивного ребенка внутри, что очень злило малыша, рвущегося продолжать свои исследования окрестностей, пусть и ползком. Две недели Люциус едва сдерживался, почти готовый взорваться, но все же Драко вроде бы осознал: послушание означало свободу, непослушание же – манеж. Но Люциус прекрасно понимал, что при воспитании ребенка не стоит останавливаться на достигнутом, ведь еще не раз и не два придется возвращаться к вроде бы уже пройденному, как-никак нужно было, чтобы его сын полностью доверял и слушался только его одного, притом оставаясь способным принимать собственные решения. Так что Малфой делал все возможное, чтобы Нарцисса проводила с сыном как можно меньше времени, и при малейшей возможности забирал ребенка в Логово.

А еще аристократ, зная, что малыш растет, предпринял некоторые меры предосторожности, чтобы происходящее в Логове не вышло за его пределы. Пусть и неохотно, но он все же воздействовал на Драко темной магией, и теперь, стоило ребенку покинуть Логово и его магическую защиту, как воспоминания обо всем пережитом там куда-то исчезали. Нет, он не забывал происходящее, просто воспоминания укрывались где-то в глубине разума, и вернуть их за пределами Логова мог только Люциус – сняв свое заклинание. И, в отличие от многих других Пожирателей Смерти, больше Люциус не применял к сыну никакой иной магии, даже при наказаниях. Тем более при наказаниях!

Аристократ недовольно стиснул зубы, зная, что сейчас Драко готов выплеснуть свое недовольство в крике, и тут же замер, заметив чей-то силуэт, появившийся из зарослей деревьев, окружавших Логово, и направлявшийся к дому. Сердце в груди подскочило. И пусть он из осторожности схватился за палочку, но вейла безо всякого сомнения уже признал своего партнера. И все равно он дождался, пока Северус преодолеет магический заслон, прежде чем встать для достойного приветствия.

Партнер кивнул ему, наклонился, чтобы коснуться подбородка Драко, и громко, перекрывая начавшиеся вопли, поинтересовался:

– Он всегда так?

– У него такой характер, – с холодком в голосе заметил Люциус. – Но он начинает чувствовать разрешенные границы.

Северус прикусил нижнюю губу и со вздохом поинтересовался:

– Что нового было в этом году?

– Я истово защищаю его мать, на которую, к моему удивлению навалилась целая куча разнообразных несчастных случаев. Зато господин не требовал от меня ничего сверх запланированного... И я полностью твой, Северус, – добавил он тоном ниже.

Северус вздохнул, не поднимая головы, но когда все же ее вскинул, Люциус понял, что его страданиям близок конец – его партнер слабо улыбался. И слова его вейла скорее прочел по губам, чем расслышал:

– Я тебе кое-что обещал год назад, Люциус. Пришло время исполнять. А завтра я официально вернусь для Дамблдора. Послезавтра же – для Лорда...

– Дай мне немного времени, я отведу Драко в Мэнор и вернусь, – шепнул ему Люциус в ответ.

Четверть часа спустя Люциус со скрытым удовольствием находил все новые и новые изменения, произошедшие с телом партнера. Миновало два года, в течение которых Люциус не видел его обнаженным. Раньше Северус был худеньким, довольно хрупким, а теперь... Плечи раздались, грудные мышцы и пресс стали рельефнее, накачаны, но не чрезмерно, в самый раз, а линия поджарых ягодиц... стала еще более пленительной. Позвоночная впадина вырисовывалась четче, и мышцы спины тоже налились силой.

– Что, так нравится? – возмущенно поинтересовался Северус, намекая, что хватит его рассматривать.

– Надо будет позаботиться, чтобы ты сохранил свою мускулатуру в нынешнем состоянии, – разом охрипшим голосом отозвался Люциус, избавившись от одежды одним взмахом палочки.

– Я покажу тебе, как добиться таких же результатов, – отозвался Северус, сразу посерьезнев. – В бою это может дать некоторое преимущество.

– Да не собираюсь я сражаться врукопашную, как какой-то маггл! – запротестовал Люциус и тут же прерывисто застонал, когда партнер коснулся его тела.

– Ты поймешь, что это может быть очень полезным...

С этими словами он решительно перевернул Люциуса на живот. Мужчина начал было протестовать, но нежные ласки, расточаемые Северусом, оказались слишком приятными, чтобы он смог долго противиться. И вот он уже извивался на постели от наслаждения, отдавая всего себя во власть рук и рта возлюбленного.

Люциус слишком давно ни с кем не был, да и никого кроме Северуса и не хотелось, и уже через несколько минут кончил в руку своего партнера. Позволив себе только несколько секунд передышки, он развернулся к Северусу, и вот уже тот распростерся на постели, только на спине. И если партнер решил доставить удовольствие вейле с помощью рук, то тот, в свою очередь, предпочел рот. Северус начал было протестовать, когда Люциус опустился на колени между его ног. А в ответ он получил:

– Так пока будет лучше, Северус. Мы слишком давно не были вместе.

И он тут же взял в рот эрегированный член Северуса, партнера, с которым длительное время был в разлуке. Он не торопился, доводя своего возлюбленного до безумия своими касаниями, своим дыханием, своим ртом. Северус извивался под ним, судорожно сжимая и разжимая ладони, бился под ласками жадного рта, стремясь оказаться ближе и глубже в нем, пока с хриплым стоном не излился в него.

Когда Северус снова вернулся к реальности, они с улыбкой глянули друг на друга, точно зная, что ночь для них будет долгой. Очень долгой!

Три месяца спустя с благословения Темного Лорда и Дамблдора Северус Снейп вошел в преподавательский состав Хогвартса, ошеломив Люциуса, так и не поверившего, что его партнер сможет эдак извернуться в своих манипуляциях, что и тот, и другой враждующие маги окажутся довольными сложившимся положением. Темный Лорд остался в убеждении, что Северус станет шпионить за Дамблдором, а тот в свою очередь считал несомненным достижением появление в окружении Волдеморта своего первого шпиона. К несчастью для темного мага, неприязненный взгляд, которым Северус награждал красующиеся на его руке и на предплечье партнера метки, не сулил наложившему эти знаки ничего хорошего...

Северуса назначили преподавателем Зельеварения, и работать он начал истово, за малейшую провинность назначая взыскания и снимая баллы, так что слухи о его строгостях поразили даже Попечительский совет, в состав которого входил и Люциус. И уже через две недели на его занятиях, проходивших в подземельях, не слышалось даже постороннего шепотка.

Поскольку по возрасту он был ненамного старше учащихся в Хогвартсе, то чтобы казаться еще строже, решил одеваться только в черное. Да и сдерживать свой сарказм по отношению к тем, кого он считал идиотами, молодой профессор не собирался.

Вечер Хэллоуина Северус встретил в Хогвартсе, а Люциус – в Мэноре, в неприятной компании своей нелюбимой супруги. И они не ожидали, что их метки вдруг вспыхнут болью, как тогда, когда их только получили. Но полыхнув огнем, боль исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась. Когда же они закатали рукава на левых руках, то с удивлением обнаружили, что от черноты метки остался только сероватый рисунок на коже. И потому Северус бросился в кабинет директора, чтобы тот первым увидел, что с ней произошло. А тот, оставивший личину милейшего старичка и снова ставший великим чародеем, победившим Гриндевальда, рявкнул прямо ему в лицо, даже не поинтересовавшись, зачем к нему явился один из преподавателей:

– В наших рядах оказался предатель, Северус. Сделай все, что угодно, но узнай кто он такой! Найди же его!

Северус, получив такое задание, поспешно аппарировал в поместье, где их обычно собирал Лорд, и безо всякого изумления обнаружил там Люциуса, его жену и свояченицуу, а так же несколько других Пожирателей Смерти, казавшихся дезориентированными. Беллатрикс Лестрандж выглядела самой обезумевшей. Она кричала на всех, и, не останавливаясь ни на миг, вопрошала:

– Ну где же Он? Куда Он отправился?

К несчастью, никто вроде бы не знал, куда понесло их господина в этот вечер.

– Уверена, это все из-за нового шпиона! – внезапно рявкнула она. А потом злобно кинулась к Снейпу. – Или ты верил, что единственный шпионишь за старым маразматиком?

– Я считаю, что это право господина знать число шпионов, необходимых ему, и то место, где они нужны, и куда он отправился – тоже. И конечно же тех, кого он счел достойным знать эту информацию...

Саркастическая ухмылка лучше слов дала понять, что подразумевал Северус. И как же ему понравилось смотреть на побледневшую от бешенства Беллатрикс! Так что он решил добить женщину:

– Вот поэтому мне очень любопытно, что даже тебе он не сообщил ни имени этого нового шпиона, так много времени проводившего рядом с ним, ни места, куда наш господин отправился...

– Я знаю, кто этот человек, но говорить тебе не собираюсь, потому что как раз тебя господин и не признал достойным знать! Как-никак ты не слишком часто радуешь нас своим присутствием рядом с Лордом, Снейп!

– Как раз я прихожу, чтобы предоставить Лорду всю информацию, в которой Он нуждается. А все остальное время использую для сбора этой информации. Например, о тех аврорах, что заняты нашими поисками...

– Имена! Я хочу знать их имена! – взревела Беллатрикс, прерывая его. – Мне нужны их имена, чтобы разыскать моего повелителя!

– Ты не сможешь меня убедить, что ничего не знаешь. Ведь твой дражайший кузен Сириус среди них. Что, не знаешь об окаянном Поттере? Или о Лонгботтомах?

– Я заставлю их сказать мне правду! – злобно выплюнула Беллатрикс и дизаппарировала.

К утру Северус понял, что разузнать ничего так и не сумеет, да и время поджимало – нужно было возвращаться в Хогвартс. А хотелось в Логово, чтобы хоть немножко побыть с Люциусом.

По прибытии в замок, он столкнулся с Минервой МакГонагалл, поприветствовавшей его торопливым кивком головы. А где-то в полдень Дамблдор собрал своих профессоров, чтобы сообщить им важную новость.

– Волдеморт нашел Поттеров и убил их.

– О Мерлин, какой ужас, – воскликнула профессор Спраут, так же недавно вошедшая в преподавательский состав Хогвартса. – У них же только-только родился ребенок!

– Гарри пятнадцать месяцев, Помона, – тихо отозвался Дамблдор. – И... как это ни удивительно, он жив и здоров. Единственная рана, обнаруженная при обследовании в Мунго – разрез, напоминающий молнию, у него на лбу. Только этот знак свидетельствует, что Волдеморт пытался убить его.

– Пытался убить и не сумел, – пискнул профессор Флитвик.

– А вот от Волдеморта не осталось и следа, – продолжил профессор Дамблдор. – Все считают, что юный Гарри уничтожил его этой ночью.

– Что? Как? Ребенок?

– Да, ребенок... Но есть еще кое-что, – мрачно буркнул Дамблдор. – Дом Джеймса и Лили Поттеров находился под заклинанием _Фиделиус_, Хранителем был Сириус Блэк, крестный Гарри. Кажется, в конце-концов Блэк присоединился к Волдеморту, потому что иначе тот не сумел бы найти Поттеров. Северус, ты узнал что-нибудь, могущее подтвердить или опровергнуть это?

– Нет, – сдержанно отозвался Снейп. – У Темного Лорда действительно был еще один шпион, но вроде бы никто не знает, кто это. К несчастью, чтобы отвлечь от себя внимание, мне пришлось сообщить несколько имен авроров, выслеживающих Пожирателей Смерти. Следует их предупредить... Я назвал Лонгботтомов и Поттера.

К сожалению, как несколькими днями позже сообщил Северусу Дамблдор, Лонгботтомов не успели предупредить, и к моменту, когда к ним прибыла помощь, до обоих уже добралась Беллатрикс. И теперь они, не вынесшие пыток, находились в Мунго. Шансов на выздоровление почти не было...

Несколько недель, последовавшие за исчезновением Волдеморта, для Люциуса оказались изнурительными. Он изо всех сил отмазывался от обвинений, и вскоре, благодаря нескольким щедрым дарам в определенные руки, самые щекотливые свидетельства против него сначала были засунуты под сукно, а потом просто испарились с лица земли. Кроме того, чтобы сохранить хотя бы внешнюю благопристойность, пришлось вытаскивать из этого осиного гнезда и супругу, но даже тут он повернул случившееся к своей выгоде, навязав ненавистной женщине еще несколько дополнительных правил поведения в Мэноре, касающихся Драко. И категорически отказал даже в минимальной помощи Беллатрикс, своей свояченице. Хоть так, но Блэки заплатят за все зло, причиненное ими Северусу.

Прошло одиннадцать лет.

Люциус сурово смотрел на своего сына. Школьные достижения мальчика за миновавший год обучения не удовлетворили ожиданий отца. Юного Малфоя по всем статьям превзошла какая-то девчонка с Гриффиндора! По всем предметам! А ведь Драко знал, как важно для него учиться лучше всех! Люциус желал, чтобы его сын был лучшим во всем, даже в самом малом. Он совершил ошибку – позволил сыну сорваться с поводка контроля, когда тот находился в школе. Значит, повторять этого пока нельзя.

Малфой-старший продолжал смотреть на мальчика, пока Драко не потупился виновато, чего не было уже более семи лет. Обычно он не признавал своей вины.

– Что же, надеюсь, тебе понятна вся тяжесть твоих ошибок, совершенных в этом году... Думаю, ты согласен со мной, что тебе необходимо как минимум четыре часа ежедневных занятий, чтобы подтянуть знания до приемлемого уровня...

– Да, отец, – напряженно отозвался Драко.

Но Люциус все равно гордился своим ребенком, когда тот даже не поморщился, заметив ироническую усмешку Нарциссы. Кого-то удивляет такая реакция матери? А зря... Ну да, супруга Люциуса на людях показывала себя внимательной матерью – с учетом специфического аристократического воспитания, конечно же, – но в отсутствие свидетелей она становилась совсем другой. Только Люциус и Драко знали, как она ненавидит из обоих. Ведь даже рождение Драко не дало ей того, чего хотелось. Она думала, что сможет управлять отцом через сына, да только старший Малфой оказался слишком хитер, чтобы попасться в ее тенета, а младший с юных лет с недоверием относился к матери. Как-никак по-настоящему он ее не интересовал, а дети прекрасно чувствуют отношение к себе. И если отец был ему близок эмоционально, то мать пыталась подкупить ребенка подарками, показывала, как трофей, на светских раутах. А Люциус любил его, играл с ним... Ну и кто тут будет ближе?

Да, для мальчика великий Люциус Малфой стал истиной в последней инстанции, знающим все, прекрасно разбирающимся в том числе в разнообразных головоломках, и даже в квиддиче для детей. И он никогда не стеснялся играть с сыном в разнообразные игры. И это не зависело от того, где они сейчас – в Логове или дома. В Логове можно было смеяться, играть, прыгать везде, бузить с папой... Дома он играл, принимая высокомерный вид, не показывая волнения и называя папу отцом. Да, выработка этой привычки заняла несколько лет, но Драко все понял, тем более что папа никогда не скупился на поощрения...

Стоило им оказаться в Логове, с Северусом, Люциус снова начал вдалбливать Драко речи о необходимости знаний. Не для того, чтобы блистать и унижать прочих, а для самого себя, для того, чтобы успешно справляться с будущими силами вейлы.

Драко уже потихоньку осознавал особенную природу связи между его отцом и Северусом, но заговорить об этом с ними пока не решался. Кроме того, он в совершенстве усвоил правила игры, ведомой отцом, – он никогда и никому не говорил об этом месте, не рассказывал, что видел Северуса со своим отцом чаще, чем принято было бы встречаться чистокровному аристократу Малфою и простому профессору Хогвартса.

Когда Люциус получил известие о проекте нового «Акта защиты магглов», проталкиваемого Артуром Уизли, то скривился. Почему? Да уж явно не потому, что жаждал ввалиться в дом к кому-нибудь из магглов и заколдовать какую-то из их вещей. Его просто бесило, что этот магглолюб смог вообще сделать этот предполагаемый «Акт» таким значимым. И это вместо того, чтобы заняться, например, повышением бдительности Отдела обеспечения магического правопорядка... Хотя, если исходить из этого закона, многие вещи, имевшиеся во владениях Малфоев, будучи обнаруженными, могли повлечь некоторые нежелательные неприятности. Конечно, кто из Министерства рискнет дать разрешение на обыск... Но лучше разобраться с этим заранее. А то как бы все же не нарваться...

При разборе вещей вместе с Северусом все вызывающее сомнение имущество оказалось разбито на три категории – вещи, оставленные в Логове, вещи, предназначенные для продажи в магазинчиках Лютного переулка, и то, что больше всего обременяло Люциуса, то, что сам Лорд отдал под его охрану вскоре после рождения Драко. Малфой даже не сдержался, заговорил об этом с партнером.

– Я должен избавиться от этой книжицы, Северус, особенно теперь, когда мы уверены, что Лорд действительно не умер.

– А ты что, еще на что-то иное надеялся? – саркастично отозвался Снейп.

– Черт побери, Северус, десять лет спокойствия – это так мало! Как бы там ни было, этот дневник опасен, голову даю на отсечение! От него надо избавиться... но так, чтобы мне не попасть в лапы Дамблдора, а дневник он бы получил. Хотя все это бесполезно! Напрасно я стараюсь хоть что-то сделать, этот директор во всем против темной магии, даже если ею и не пользуешься. Достаточно владеть чем-то похожим на так ненавистную ему силу!

– Не тронь! – рявкнул Северус, когда Люциус, выдав свою тираду, заинтересовано наклонился над котлом, которым занимался Северус. – Иначе, клянусь тебе, искупаешься в по меньшей мере трех литрах яда акромантула! Я уже третий раз начинаю это проклятое Ликантропное зелье!

– А сразу и не скажешь, что оно такое сложное, как ты говоришь, – прокомментировал Люциус, осторожно отходя от кипящего котла. Как-никак желания принять ванну с редким и дорогостоящим ядом не имелось.

– Это зелье – истинная катастрофа... Так что ты там собирался сделать с этим дневником?

– Я и правда не знаю... Скорее всего, наверное, стоит подкинуть кому-нибудь из Хогвартса, думаю, первокурснику. Главное, чтобы подальше от Драко... Может быть, подвернется удобный случай, когда пойду с ним на Косую Аллею?..

Люциус не ведал, что еще два больших уха слышали его речь. И откуда ему было знать, что если вейла начинала чувствовать своего партнера, только когда ему исполнялось шестнадцать, то эльфы, связанные с этой вейлой, знают ее или его партнеров с самого их рождения... Для Добби дневник, о котором говорил его господин, ничего не значил... Но он, скорее всего, был опасен для жизни второго партнера Люциуса, а это означало, что мальчика нужно предупредить, а еще лучше не пустить в становящееся опасным место. О да, без сомнения, эльфу придется поплатиться за свое самоуправство, но его долг – служить вейле и его партнерам наилучшим из возможных образом.

На календаре, висевшем на стене комнатушки, куда эльф аппарировал, красовалась дата – тридцать первое июля 1992 года.

Где-то в середине августа Люциус с сыном отправились в Лондон, чтобы кое-что продать, приобрести необходимые мальчику учебники и новый комплект школьной одежды. И вот, после достаточно неприятной встречи с владельцем лавки «Горбин и Бэркс» мужчина с внутренним вздохом и натянутой улыбкой раздраженно смотрел на толпу, спешащую во «Флориш и Блоттс». Ну что там еще случилось?

Он сжал челюсти, и его лицо стало более жестким, когда он понял, что выбрал не самый удачный день для похода за покупками для Драко: в магазине кроме имбецила Локонса, подписывающего ворох своих нелепых измышлений, непонятно как и зачем изданных, торчала вся рыжая банда Уизли.

Всего несколько минут спустя Люциус просто полыхал от ярости – этот идиот Артур Уизли осмелился ударить его за совершенно обоснованное замечание! Он еще раскается в содеянном, когда его единственная дочь будет поймана с темномагическим дневником, который Малфой ловко подбросил в ее подержанный котел!

Все еще взбешенный, он тем не менее остановился перед магазином «Все для квиддича», чтобы восхититься последней моделью метлы, «Нимбусом-2001», удерживая при этом на лице притворную скучающую гримасу. В это же время Драко с новыми силами начал ругать Поттера, ставшего самым юным ловцом Хогвартса, которому разрешили пользоваться собственной метлой даже на первом году обучения. И у аристократа вдруг появилась некая идея. И потому он попросту прервал сентенции Драко словами:

– Если твои занятия пройдут так же успешно, как и миновавшие с начала лета, я подумаю, что тут можно сделать.

Драко прекрасно понимал намеки. Вот только волнение у него униматься не собиралось – у него были основания тревожиться о достижениях в рамках одного из предметов. С помощью отца и Северуса он уже блистал во всем, кроме ЗоТИ. И это странно... Ну и что, что по настоящему Драко мог применять магию только в Логове! Да, он до сих пор не мог понять, по какой причине Малфои должны подчиняться тупоумному закону Министерства, запрещающему несовершеннолетним волшебникам колдовать вне Хогвартса! Но это все-таки никак не объясняло происходящего!

И потому, когда отец протянул ему новенький «Нимбус-2001» перед отправлением в Хогвартс, мальчик знал, что отец его работой остался доволен, пусть достижения по ЗоТИ и подкачали. И слова, сопровождавшие этот подарок, тоже подтверждали довольство отца:

– Кажется, команда Слизерина в этом году обзавелась новыми метлами...

Стоило только услышать это, и Драко, позабыв обо всем, радостно повис на шее у отца. Сообщническая улыбка, осветившая лицо Малфоя-старшего, согрела сердце младшему.

К разочарованию Драко, мальчик не смог вернуться в Мэнор на Рождество, но неприятности в Хогвартсе добавили работы и Люциусу, как члену Попечительского совета школы. Кроме того, мальчик был уверен, что его отец сейчас активно разыскивает причину, по которой его атакующие чары оказались слишком слабыми.

Несмотря ни на что у Люциуса было за что зацепиться в своих исследованиях, касающихся Драко. В том самом вид**е**нии его второй партнер назвал его сына вейлой-целителем. Так что оставалось только подтвердить, что в результате его брака с Нарциссой действительно родился такой вейла. Обдумывая информацию, полученную из разнообразных источников, можно было сделать вывод, что у Драко оказалось слишком мало шансов родиться вейлой. Зачатый волшебницей, не имеющей на самом деле связи с вейлой, в лучшем случае он должен был стать полувейлой, но вопреки всему он оказался вейлой-целителем.

На основании своих изысканий Люциус сделал для своего сына список того, что ему необходимо знать о себе. В данный список входили следующие пункты:

– неспособность сотворить ранящие заклинания, за исключением применяемых для защиты партнера;.

– врожденное умение исцелять раны, нанесенные другим людям;.

– возможность единовременно накладывать множество исцеляющих заклинаний, при необходимости изобретая новые;.

– невероятные способности к зельеварению, особенно касаемо зелий, предназначенных для исцеления.

Все это Люциус сразу же рассказал сыну. И только одно не было сказано – то, что пока что не касалось Драко вплотную – у сына, так же как и у него, должен был появиться партнер, а не подруга, причем доминирующий в их связи. Но пока Драко не проявлял интереса к сексуальной тематике, потому можно было не торопиться. А Люциус не собирался давить на него, решив, что сын взрослеет так, как нужно его природе. Так что незачем ускорять ход событий!

Для Люциуса очень неприятно было получить в качестве рождественского подарка вопиллер от Северуса. Когда открытый в большой тайне конверт начал речь, Люциус вжался в кресло, на несколько мгновений проникнувшись сочувствием к несчастным ученикам, коим приходилось терпеть разозленного Северуса в подземельях Хогвартса. Послание было кратким, но не оставляло ни малейшего сомнения в отношении чувств, испытываемых партнером Малфоя.

– Мой дражайший Люциус, – тихим льдом звенел голос Северуса, – если у тебя в Мэноре случайно где-нибудь завалились еще какие вещи, вроде твоего проклятого дневника, советую тебе поскорее избавиться от них, пока я не прибрал их себе. Твоя мания поставить Уизли в затруднительное положение для меня стала костью в горле, потому что я догадываюсь, где угнездился источник неприятностей. Вот только оный оказался в единственном помещении, куда у меня никогда не было доступа. Ты понимаешь, что я хочу сказать тебе? И вот еще, даже не думай, что я смогу покинуть Хогвартс хотя бы на несколько часов, – Дамблдор навязал преподавателям очередное милое занятие – контроль за учениками. Мы же с тобой так счастливы из-за этого, согласен?

Люциус вздохнул. Судя по всему, он явно недооценил возможное воздействие этого дневника. Но что же это за такое влияние? И о какой Тайной комнате, про которую даже не упомянул Северус, пошли слухи?

Манера речи, использованная Северусом в вопиллере, показывала, в какой тот ярости.

Его партнер действительно беспокоился. Хоть он и пытался это отрицать, но слишком близко к сердцу принимал свой долг преподавателя, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы эти олухи и недоумки, как он любил называть своих учеников, были в Хогвартсе в безопасности. Отсюда и проистекала его необыкновенная суровость, когда он застигал детей за попытками проникновений в опасные места, например, если кого тянуло в Запретный Лес. А еще Люциус знал, что именно на профессора Снейпа Дамблдор возложил обязанность следить за Поттером, казалось, просто притягивающим все возможные неприятности.

После четвертого нападения на учеников в начале мая, Люциус подтолкнул прочих членов Попечительского совета Хогвартса к отстранению Дамблдора от должности, надеясь, что после назначения МакГонагалл на его место, Северус станет заместителем директора, а это позволит ему получить доступ в башню Гриффиндора и изъять проклятый дневник. Вот только совет не полностью последовал его пожеланиям. Зато он не возражал против решения отправить Хагрида в Азкабан, не собираясь прямо или косвенно отстаивать протеже Дамблдора.

Двадцать четвертого мая Люциуса неожиданно разбудил Северус, воспользовавшись двусторонним зеркалом, предназначенным только для них двоих.

– Для тебя тут пахнет жареным, Люциус. Тебя вызывают в кабинет Дамблдора. Дневник был уничтожен, но не директором, а Поттером...

«Не слишком хорошее известие... Но, все-таки этот артефакт уничтожили. Впрочем, почему «уничтожили»?» – подумал Люциус, направляясь в Хогвартс.

Только лишь войдя в кабинет директора, Люциус понял, что сейчас ему придется иметь дело не с добродушным старичком, почти выжившим из ума, которого Дамблдор часто изображал, а с магом, равным силой Темному Лорду. Но все равно он, не смутившись, выдержал тяжелый взгляд голубых глаз, которым его наградили, и даже позволил себе улыбнуться, перед началом разговора.

– Дамблдор! А я полагал, что рекомендации совета в отношении вас вполне понятны! Вы же пренебрегли его решением!

– Совет пересмотрел свою точку зрения, поскольку виновник нападений уже известен, мистер Малфой.

– Да? И кто же повинен в этих инцидентах?

– Это, – отозвался Дамблдор, поднимая ту самую книжицу, от которой Люциус так хотел избавиться.

Малфой состроил удивленно-насмешливую мину и поинтересовался:

– Вы хотите сказать, что во всем виновата эта... гадость? Что она способна окаменить призрака? Учеников? Может писать на стенах?

– Не стоит играть словами, мистер Малфой. Дневник Тома Реддла оказался в силах подчинить разум одной из учащихся. Нет, позвольте мне договорить. Я не знаю, с какой целью вы подложили этот дневник в котел Джинни Уизли, но с вашей стороны непростительно подвергать жизнь детей опасности! Я больше не позволю ничего подобного!

– Не позволите? – тихо повторил Люциус.

– Попечительский совет Хогвартса отстраняет вас от участия в его работе. Из-за ваших действий троим учащимся придется намного труднее в следующем учебном году, когда они станут наверствовать упущенное из-за того, что большую часть нынешнего года провели в окаменевшем состоянии. Один из преподавателей попал в Мунго с потерей памяти. И одному из моих учеников пришлось сразиться с василиском. С василиском, понимаете, мистер Малфой? – чуть ли не рычал Дамблдор. – В этой школе вы отныне не слишком желанный гость. Не стоит впредь повторять что-нибудь подобное, мистер Малфой, или, клянусь вам, ничто меня не остановит до тех пор, пока не упеку вас в Азкабан!

– И кто же осмелился даже намекнуть, что эта книжица принадлежит мне? – холодно поинтересовался Люциус.

– Гарри Поттер видел, как вы подложили это мисс Уизли...

– И вы поверили его словам...

– Гарри намного честнее вас, мистер Малфой. И в отличие от вас ему незачем лгать о происхождении дневника, заставившего его сражаться с василиском почти безоружным!

– Поттер... Кажется, этот мальчишка постоянно оказывается в центре всего происходящего в Хогвартсе... Не слишком ли странно, что, несмотря на это, он у вас оказался выше всяких подозрений? Особенно если учесть, каким был его отец...

– Довольно, мистер Малфой. Я не стану выдвигать против вас обвинение, но и видеть вас у себя не желаю!

Но случившимся неприятности не закончились. Этот недоумок Поттер сотворил неслыханное – смог подстроить такую ситуацию, что Малфой, сам того не желая, освободил своего эльфа, Добби. Этот чертов мальчишка! Ну да, конец учебного года уже близок, но в будущем году, как надеялся Люциус, Северус заставит гаденыша поплатиться!

Люциуса не слишком беспокоило исключение из Попечительского совета Хогвартса. Ведь теперь у него появится больше времени на работу в Министерстве и больше возможностей обрабатывать Фаджа.

А в первый же день совместного пребывания в Логове произошел разговор с Северусом. О разном.

– Дневник Темного Лорда был заколдован так качественно, что почти убил Джинни Уизли, всего лишь писавшую в нем! – возмущался Северус.

– А Локонс? Что случилось с ним?

– С этим воплощением некомпетентности? Он хотел применить _Обливиэйт_ к Уизли и Поттеру, но к его несчастью, палочка Уизли была сломана и неудачно починена с помощью магической клейкой ленты, так что она взорвалась, и вся сила, вложенная в заклинание, отрикошетила обратно. Теперь, как рассказал Дамблдор, этот человек не помнит даже своего имени!

– Так что, значит, тебе предложат преподавание этого предмета?

– Нет, конечно! Но я продолжаю строго соблюдать правила игры, и даже подал официальный запрос, как обычно. Полагаю, у него уже есть кто-то на примете...

– Давай вернемся к дневнику. Считаешь, что мог бы разобраться, что это было такое?

– Нет. Да и Альбус забрал его. Кроме того, я уверен – вся магия, вложенная в этот артефакт, была уничтожена ядом василиска.

– Вот и я время зря потратил, – вздохнул Люциус.– А ты мне вообще ни в чем не помогаешь, – попенял он Северусу, не спускавшему с него насмешливого взгляда.

– Но ведь и ты мне не помогаешь составлять планы обучения на год для моих тупоголовых болванов. Думаешь, у тебя они бы выжили на Зельеварении с их-то способностями к производству взрывов, а не требуемого зелья? Или это ты ходишь по замку как минимум раза два в неделю, чтобы точно знать, что Поттер в очередной раз не выбрался на маленькую, но такую опасную ночную экскурсию?.. Да ладно! Знаешь, мне даже казалось, что я вообще никогда не согреюсь после этой зимы!

– Ах да, – мурлыкнул Люциус, разрешив блеску желания появиться в глазах. – Значит, мне нужно убедиться, что сейчас ты согрет до возбуждения...

Северус даже не пытался протестовать, и его насмешливый вид позволил Люциусу понять, что его только что спровоцировали. Да, партнер его больше не доверчивый подросток, теперь он сам успешно манипулировал своим вейлой... И это вполне устраивало их обоих!


	6. Глава 6 Узник Азкабана

_Глава 6. Узник Азкабана_

Очередной год тоже оказался неспокойным и хорошенько потрепал нервы Северусу. Началось все с побега Сириуса Блэка, а дальше пошло-поехало. Пришлось терпеть присутствие дементоров всякий раз, стоило только выйти из Хогвартса, а это означало, что постоянно требовалась мощная окклюментная защита, не позволявшая снова и снова переживать первые месяцы жизни как Пожирателя Смерти, и первые атаки в этой роли. А потом тот мерзавец появился поблизости от Хогвартса, даже имел наглость проникнуть в школу, и только Полная Дама не пропустила его в башню Гриффиндора, не позволила добраться до Поттера.

Перед самым Рождеством Северуса озадачило приглашение в кабинет Дамблдора. Отказавшись от предложенной лимонной конфеты, он устремил на своего начальника вопрошающий взгляд.

Дамблдор с усталым вздохом произнес:

– Северус, я вызвал вас по поводу рождественских каникул... Так сложились обстоятельства, что я вынужден просить вас отказаться от проведения праздников вдали от Хогвартса...

– Блэк! – рявкнул Северус в ответ. – А вам не кажется, что я уже засиделся в этом замке, Альбус?

– Ничего подобного. И вы же знаете о юном Поттере, Северус. Он один из немногих учеников, остающихся здесь на время каникул. А замок большой... Сириус Блэк уже один раз беспрепятственно проник сюда, и я бы предпочел, чтобы в школе сейчас остались все профессора. А особенно вы, учитывая ваши способности.

Северуса загнали в угол, и он, прекрасно осознавая это, попытался извлечь из просьбы Дамблдора что-нибудь полезное, типа какой-никакой, но информации.

– Да почему вы постоянно обращаете больше внимания именно на этого мальчишку, а не на кого другого, Альбус? И прошу, не надо снова рассказывать осточертевшую баснь о Мальчике-Который-Выжил! Тут что-то иное!

Дамблдор снисходительно улыбнулся, но взгляд за стеклами очков стал тверже. Голос его не изменился, остался по-прежнему ровным.

– Я не виню вас за сомнения, Северус, но... все же слишком рано, чтобы рассказать вам... Еще так рано... Я могу на вас положиться, Северус?

– Я останусь в замке, раз вы считаете, что я тут так необходим, – чуть ли не прошипел, вставая, раздосадованный Северус. – Но обещаю вам, что буду накладывать взыскания, если Поттер отклонится от выполнения правил хотя бы на волосок, и мне все равно, каникулы сейчас или нет!

– Что совершенно не войдет вразрез с вашими привычками, друг мой, – и тут же Дамблдор стал серьезнее, добавив: – Я очень вам благодарен, Северус. Я знаю, что прошу у вас слишком много, а сейчас особенно, но... вы тоже знаете, я не стал бы этого делать, не сложись подобная ситуация. Он должен продолжать жить ...

Северус коротко кивнул на прощание, покидая кабинет. Ему очень не хотелось, но все же пришлось составлять письмо в Логово. Одно радовало – он все-таки мог на несколько часов вырываться к Люциусу.

После Рождества Поттер в очередной раз разозлил Северуса. Драко сообщил, что видел мальчишку в Хогсмите, хотя тот не получил разрешения на посещение деревни, а не верить младшему Малфою не было никакой причины. Кроме того, у Поттера оказался высокоподозрительный пергамент, осмелившийся оскорбить Снейпа, а явившийся по вызову Люпин так уверенно избавил маленького нахала от справедливого гнева преподавателя, что дал повод заподозрить – оборотень прекрасно знает, что это за пергамент. Особенно если учесть прозвища, которые носили четверо истязателей Снейпа в прошлом, во время обучения в Хогвартсе! Но Люпин был упрям, а Северус не мог даже наказать наглеца.

Девятого июня ранним вечером Северус принес Люпину, как и обещал Дамблдору в начале учебного года, очередную порцию Ликантропного зелья, чтобы тот мог сохранить разум в ночь полнолуния. И его очень удивило, что кабинет оборотня был открыт для всех и вся, а на столе в центре лежал большой пергамент. Поскольку рядом не было никого, Северус позволил себе полюбопытствовать и заглянул в пергамент. Его очень удивило увиденное – это была великолепно выполненная карта Хогвартса, на которой _двигались подписанные магией точки_! У него глаза налились кровью, когда он обнаружил точку, обозначенную надписью _Сириус Блэк_, в Визжащей хижине, тем более что неподалеку находился и Поттер. Отринув все сомнения, он бегом рванулся через весь Хогвартс, не подумав даже предупредить Альбуса. Мужчина собирался сам схватить Блэка и отдать дементорам, чтобы бывший Мародер разом расплатился за все им содеянное. И да, о собственной мести Снейп тоже не забывал!

Добравшись до подножия Гремучей Ивы, он внезапно понял, что трава шуршит не так как обычно, и для очистки совести наклонился к земле. Коснувшись странного участка, он почувствовал скользнувшую по кончикам пальцев ткань. Уголки губ поднялись в слабой улыбке – тут лежала мантия-невидимка Поттера. Она, несомненно, пригодится...

Снейп быстро схватил валяющуюся ветку, ткнул в сучок на стволе, останавливая ветви, затем накинул мантию и двинулся по туннелю, ведущему в Визжащую хижину. Пока он пробирался по туннелю, до его слуха донеслись голоса. Что это, Блэк, прежде чем убить Поттера, решил поговорить? Или же это мальчишка захотел пообщаться с бывшим другом своего отца?

Когда он подошел ближе, то услышал голос Люпина:

– Я ведь знаю только, как все начиналось...

Мужчина поморщился, когда дверь, через которую он только что проскользнул, заскрипела. Но ему нужно было войти в комнату, чтобы разобраться, где в ней находятся Блэк, Поттер и Люпин. Едва-едва удалось увернуться от оборотня, поспешившего осмотреть коридор. Снейп с раздражением крепче сжал палочку в руках, потому что задача усложнилась – здесь так же присутствовали Грэйнджер и Уизли, а рыжий вдобавок ко всему был ранен...

Он не слишком внимательно слушал рассказ о том, как и почему Блэк, Поттер и Петтигрю стали анимагами. Он проигнорировал собственный внутренний голос, начавший восторгаться достижениями трех его врагов, которые в неполные шестнадцать лет добились таких высот в этом разделе магии. Зато он презрительно оскалился, когда Люпин объяснил, почему не раскрыл правду об анимагической форме Блэка. У него уже сложился план нейтрализации Блэка и Люпина, когда Поттер воскликнул:

– Так вот почему Снейп вас не любит. Потому что думает, что и вы участвовали в той выходке.

Стоило только услышать это, как накатила горечь, и он, сбросив с себя мантию-невидимку, холодно произнес:

– Точно.

Направив волшебную палочку на Люпина, он кратко объяснил, как у него оказалась мантия-невидимка. Позже, когда он был с Люциусом, Северус признал, что в тот раз слишком легко вышел из себя. Он скрутил Люпина, позволившего себе излишние замечания, а потом обратил палочку на Блэка. Еще чуть-чуть, и он бы не сдержался, направив в него что-нибудь поболезненнее, что-нибудь темномагическое... _Сектумсемпру_, например, но вовремя опомнился – потому что троица юнцов должна была вернуться в замок невредимыми, не увидев ничего по их мнению компрометирующего.

Вот только он по-настоящему рассвирепел, когда Поттер стал на его пути и принялся защищать Люпина и Блэка. Как же раздражало стремление этого мальчишки всегда и везде доказывать свою правоту! Когда Северус выкрикнул требование убираться с дороги, он очень удивился, увидев, что этот недоносок в ответ вскинул свою волшебную палочку, произнося заклинание _Экспеллиармус_ Инстинктивно мужчина ответил _Протего_, пытаясь отразить магию, вот только не учел, что оставшиеся двое поступили так же, как и Поттер. Первый _Экспеллиармус_ просто смел его щит, дав дорогу двум последующим. Мужчина, прежде чем погрузиться в беспамятство, еще почувствовал, как его швырнуло в воздух и со страшной силой впечатало во что-то.

Когда Снейп с трудом пришел в сознание, ему понадобилось несколько секунд для приблизительной оценки ситуации. Он оказался снаружи, недалеко от Гремучей Ивы. Рядом лежал неподвижный, будто бы окаменевший Уизли, но живой, что немаловажно. Крики, слышащиеся вдалеке, могли обозначать только одно – Люпин превратился, а поскольку он не выпил очередную дозу Ликантропного зелья, то себя не контролировал. Но где же тогда Блэк, Поттер и Грэйнджер? Он долго всматривался в ночь, и вдруг увидел дементоров, расходившихся от берега.

«Мерлин, нет!»

Дементоры не должны выпить душу мальчишки! Альбус ему этого никогда не простит!

Он побежал к берегу так быстро, как только мог, и его сердце чуть было не остановилось, когда он увидел три силуэта на земле. Он сначала бросился к Поттеру и резко выдохнул, поняв, что мальчишка всего лишь без сознания, не пострадал от дементоров. Мужчине стало еще легче, когда он убедился, что Грэйнджер тоже жива. Но стоило заметить, что на душу Блэка дементоры также не наложили лапу, – и недовольное ворчание не удалось подавить. Так что он тщательно скрутил гада и только потом левитировал неподвижные тела к по-прежнему бессознательному Уизли.

Когда он собрался войти в замок, тяжелые двери распахнулись, и появился обеспокоенный директор.

– Ах, Северус! Но... что случилось? И где Ремус?

– Как я понял, рванул в лес, лапы погреть! Что же до вашего мелкого протеже, он снова выкарабкался из неприятностей, несмотря на дементоров!

Невероятно едкий тон Северуса заставил Дамблдора нахмуриться. О, он прекрасно знал этого мужчину и легко определил скрывающееся за ядовитыми высказываниями беспокойство, испытанное тем, особенно если вспомнить слова о дементорах... Конечно, нужно будет разобраться с этим вопросом позже, но вроде бы сейчас в руках директора оказались ключи к недавно возникшей загадке.

Дамблдор приказал Северусу:

– Отведете детей к Поппи? А я займусь молодым Блэком.

– Вы предупредите Министерство? – процедил сквозь зубы Северус.

– Ясное дело. А пока помещу его в кабинете Филиуса, там хорошая защита.

После посещения больничного крыла, где Поппи зверем посмотрела на него, как будто именно он был в ответе за нынешнее состояние этих сорванцов, Северус с нетерпением ожидал возвращения Дамблдора. Он первым увидел прибытие Фаджа, что его вполне устроило – можно было подчеркнуть свою роль в поимке Блэка.

Но пока они обсуждали случившееся, в том числе и поступок Поттера, этот мальчишка напомнил о себе, проорав: «ЧТО?» и заставив их снова прибежать в больничное крыло. Северуса очень поразил вымысел Поттера и Грэйнджер, утверждавших, что видели Петтигрю живым! Определенно, Блэк хорошенько потрудился, запудривая мозги этой парочке. Не меньше его удивило, что пришедший туда же Дамблдор не стал опровергать этих слов. И он почувствовал себя преданным, когда директор настоял на разговоре только с Поттером. Он был близок к бунту, но сдержался, только и напомнив, что творил Блэк в былые годы, годы учебы.

Несколько минут спустя, когда обнаружился побег Блэка, он снова не смог сдержаться, выплеснув свое жестокое разочарование на Поттера. Все его чувства просто кричали, что во всем виноват этот дрянной мальчишка, а директор помог ему. Тем более что врал Поттер плохо, как и Грэйнджер – они явно были виноваты. Всего-то оставалось понять, как им это удалось!

Дамблдор почувствовал его ярость, и как только Фадж убрался, забрав с собой дементоров, спокойно произнес:

– Давайте поговорим в моем кабинете, Северус.

– Альбус, я... – начал было Снейп, но его тут же категорично прервали.

– В моем кабинете, не раньше, Северус.

Мужчину очень удивило поведение Дамблдора, резко захлопнувшего дверь и наложившего на нее запирающие чары. Усевшись в кресло, директор вздохнул, глядя в звездную темноту полнолунной ночи, и прошептал:

– Надеюсь, Ремус не пострадает этой ночью...

Чего? У него вообще с головой все в порядке?

– Блэк на свободе намного опаснее Люпина в Запретном Лесу! – воскликнул Северус возмущенно.

– Сириус невиновен, – устало вздохнул в ответ Дамблдор.

– Вы же не хотите мне сказать, что верите этим отродьям? – прокричал Северус.

– Успокойтесь, Северус! – отозвался Дамблдор. – Успокойтесь и помолчите, дайте сказать! Нет, Северус, я не позволю вам из-за вашей ненависти к Сириусу, осудить невиновного на Поцелуй Дементора! Двенадцати лет в Азкабане ему с лихвой хватило! Молчите, я сказал! – гневно прорычал Дамблдор, стоило только Северусу открыть рот для возражений. – Вы полагаете, что я не предпринял кое-каких мер предосторожности прежде чем устроить побег? Я, по-вашему, достаточно безумен, чтобы освободить маньяка-убийцу? Вы прекрасно знаете, что это не так, Северус!

Их взгляды сцепились, ни один не собирался уступать. Северус сжал губы в ожидании таинственных объяснений. Они явно должны были оказаться впечатляющими!

Дамблдор печально улыбнулся, но когда Фоукс ободряюще запел, улыбка стала немного веселее.

– Я был рад снова увидеть Сириуса. Во время ареста я должен бы... но... Он не был Хранителем Тайны у Поттеров, Северус. Он убедил Джеймса и Лили сменить кандидатуру Хранителя, потому что его персона казалась слишком очевидной.

– И кто же тогда стал им? – рявкнул Северус. – И почему вы ему верите больше чем мне?

– Потому что я проник в его мысли глубже, чем в ваши, Северус. Для меня больше нет тайн в его воспоминаниях. И я видел лицо Хранителя. Мерлин! Я видел промелькнувшую на миг злобную радость на его лице... Их предал последний Мародер, Северус. Это действительно был Питер Петтигрю...

– Этого не может быть! Волдеморт никогда не принял бы в ряды Пожирателей мерзкое ничтожество, боящееся собственной тени!

– Если только тот не оказался бы способным выдавать ему информацию об Ордене Феникса... Думаю, вы подвергались б_о_льшей опасности, чем нам представлялось в то время, Северус. И в конечном счете именно ваши разногласия подтолкнули меня так вести себя на собраниях Ордена, что Петтигрю так никогда и не смог понять, какова была твоя истинная роль...

– Но ведь Блэк убил его, – настаивал дрогнувший Северус.

– И в это все поверили, – вздохнул Дамблдор. – Вот только он в течение двенадцати лет жил в своей анимагической форме. Крыса мистера Уизли оказалась никем иным, как Петтигрю... Он запаниковал, поняв, что Сириус готов на все, чтобы попасть в башню Гриффиндора, потому что на самом деле Сириус искал не Гарри, он хотел обезвредить Петтигрю...

Прошло несколько долгих секунд, пока Северус переваривал услышанное, а потом тихо спросил:

– А как вы можете быть уверены в том, что Блэк не овладел окклюменцией и не одурачил вас, Альбус?

– Просто потому, что в его разуме не было никаких недоступных мне зон, Северус. В отличие от вашего. И если бы я ориентировался только на это, то именно к вам должен был бы относиться с недоверием...

Северус смешался – Дамблдор нашел в его мозгу закрытую область? Не было ни малейшего сомнения, речь шла о взаимоотношениях с вейлой, но до этого дня Дамблдор никогда не то что не говорил об обнаруженном, он даже ни разу не дал ни малейшего намека...

Дамблдор слабо улыбнулся, прежде чем добавить:

– На свете мало кто имеет абсолютно непроницаемые врожденные блоки. Это великаны, гоблины, вампиры и вейлы. Первых двух можно сразу отбросить, только посмотрев на ваше телосложение. Признаю, у меня возникали сомнения, не вампир ли вы, но, хоть вам и не слишком нравится, на солнце вы бываете достаточно часто, чтобы отказаться и от этой версии. На выбор остались только вейла или партнер кого-то из вейл.

– И каково ваше решение? – холодно поинтересовался Северус.

– Я не стал углубляться в это. Вейлы – слишком гордые существа, чтобы подчиняться кому-то подобно Пожирателям Смерти. Для Волдеморта попытаться подчинить кого-то из них все равно что оказаться с подожженной шутихой в руках – рано или поздно вейла взбунтуется, а за ней последует и ее партнер или партнерша. И это полностью подтверждается вашим отступничеством, вашим желанием сделать все возможное, чтобы помочь покончить с Пожирателями Смерти... Вейла вы или ее партнер – это не важно, потому что на самом деле вы оба боретесь против Волдеморта. Остальное – ваша личная жизнь, и я не должен ею интересоваться...

Мерлин! То есть директор знал об этом уже почти четырнадцать лет? Не все, конечно, но его выводы поражали, и мужчина не мог найти ни единого аргумента, способного поколебать уверенность директора в своей правоте.

– Как по-вашему, почему я так тщательно зачаровал дверь, Северус? Мне нужно было признаться вам в своих знаниях, и чтобы вы поверили моему рассказу о Сириусе. Я такой же сильный легиллимент, как и Волдеморт. Но между нами разница – я стараюсь не злоупотреблять своими способностями и даруемой ими силой... Я даже предупредил Сириуса, что собираюсь делать, не желая прорываться через окклюментные барьеры, возводимые при воспитании Блэков. И он не сопротивлялся мне...

Северус решил даже не намекать на свое положение, тем более что директор и не просил ни о чем подобном, только и спросил:

– Так значит тему можно считать закрытой, да?

– Не совсем, увы, Северус. Я должен кое-что попросить у вас. Нужно постараться узнать, где мог бы спрятаться Петтигрю. Потому что, безо всякого сомнения, Фадж не отправит авроров на его поиски! Он направит всех на поиски беглого Сириуса, которому потребуется связной, менее заметный в магическом мире, чем я. И это подводит меня ко второй вещи, которую я хотел бы чтобы вы сделали.

Северус вопросительно приподнял бровь, но ничего не сказал.

– Я хочу, чтобы вы завтра, как будто случайно, разоблачили Ремуса как оборотня перед своими слизеринцами.

Он не смог не застыть на месте от услышанного – Дамблдор не раз в течение всего учебного года вдалбливал ему, что нельзя раскрывать Люпина, и вот теперь...

– Но почему? – спросил он.

– Потому что Сириусу придется контактировать со своим старинным другом, пока Петтигрю не обнаружат. А почему Слизерин? Потому что многие из родителей этих учащихся, с Люциусом Малфоем во главе, – кисло произнес он, – немедленно потребуют отстранения его от преподавания. И после нескольких протестов мне придется, пусть и формально, но подчиниться... Не думаю, что это вас заставит страдать от угрызений совести, Северус.

Тот качнул головой в ответ и поинтересовался:

– А Поттер? Грэйнджер?

– Я не стану наказывать их за желание помочь другу. Нет, послушайте меня. Они были с Хагридом, когда мы пришли с приговором. А потом? Им хотелось спасти юного Уизли от огромной черной собаки! А после события последовали сплошной чередой.

– Из-за вас, – обвиняющее отозвался Северус.

– Конечно, но зато в этот вечер были спасены две невинные жизни. Разве это несущественно?

– Блэк? Невинный?

– В преступлении, в котором его обвинили – да! Северус, когда вы прекратите вспоминать прошлое?

– Может быть тогда, когда он извинится за все, или, по меньшей мере, за случившееся под Гремучей Ивой! Содеянное им недопустимо, его должны были исключить! Так почему вы этого не сделали?

– Рискуя тем, что его семья сломала бы его, или же он стал Пожирателем, а может, был бы убит? Согласен с вами, ученик из любой другой семьи был бы наказан намного серьезнее, но с этим так было нельзя. Я не мог позволить, чтобы единственный мятежный член семьи Блэк не смог закончить свое образование!

– Даже если это шло во вред другому ученику? – прошипел Северус.

– У вас с того времени и поныне было много разнообразных возможностей: если посмотреть логически, вас как раз нашла ваша вейла, вы были сильнее, чем показывали. Обмануть вас было невозможно, так же как и заставить держаться подальше от Сириуса. Нет, Северус, что бы вы ни говорили, вы тоже стремились подвергаться опасностям. Я не раз повторял, что территория у Гремучей Ивы полностью запретна, даже больше чем территория леса! Да, Сириус подстрекал вас, но вы тоже нарушили правила.

Они в молчании упрямо мерили друг друга взглядами, прекрасно понимая, что Северус не любит признавать свои ошибки вслух.

– Уже поздно, Северус, завтра будет тяжелый день, – наконец сказал Дамблдор. – Возвращайтесь к себе.

Северус сковано повел головой и отправился в подземелья. Ему нужно было обдумать то, что он узнал за последние часы.

На следующий день он тайком поразвлекся, замечая ненавидящие взгляды, направленные на него со стороны большей части гриффиндорцев. Особенно веселили взгляды компании Поттера. И он не лишил себя удовольствия вернуть им аналогичную враждебность.

Дамблдор серьездно посоветовал проверять метку, ставшую серой после исчезновения Лорда – со слов Поттера и по предсказанию старой безумицы, изображавшей из себя профессора Прорицаний, Петтигрю должен был направиться к своему господину...

Второго июля, закончив работу в Хогвартсе, он со вздохом облегчения прибыл в Логово. Оставив свои вещи в занимаемой совместно с Люциусом комнате, и решив не торопиться их распаковывать, он поспешил обойти СВОЙ дом. Вот уже почти год, как его тут не было, и мужчина торопился найти внесенные Люциусом изменения.

Год за годом владелец данного помещения удивлял своего партнера усовершенствованиями, привносимыми в дом. Так в доме появились тренажерный зал, лаборатория зельеварения, зал для отработки заклинаний и дуэлинга. В этом году Северус удивленно приподнял бровь, обнаружив новую дверь, ведущую за дом, туда, куда ранее они не ходили из-за густо растущего леса. Но стоило только открыть эту дверь – и он застыл на месте. Вместо недавно вспоминаемой чащи теперь там был огромный бассейн, безо всякого сомнения превосходящий площадью средний дом! Конечно же Люциус очень любил комфорт, и потому бассейн на самом деле находился в помещении, но стены оного были стеклянными, так что можно легко представить, что купаться они будут в лесу. Для усиления эффекта стены дополнительно скрывала магическая иллюзия деревьев, росших снаружи. Разумеется Люциус позаботился и об оборудовании помещения кабинками для переодевания – Драко в последнее время стал стыдливым. Про плавки и полотенца он тоже не забыл.

Северус с непринужденной улыбкой наклонился, оценивая температуру воды. Идеально! Покрытие вокруг было мраморным, но мрамор магически обработали для предотвращения неуместного скольжения. Бортика не было, в воду можно было войти сразу же. Улыбка его стала шире, стоило заметить дополнительные признаки комфорта вокруг: типичные маггловские шезлонги, установленные на наиболее солнечные места, неподалеку маленький бар, в основном заполненный прохладительными напитками. Несколько вышек для прыжков в воду давали понять, что глубина тут довольно приличная.

Разбор вещей подождет, Северус собирался незамедлительно отдохнуть в этой воде.

В то время как он позволил себе расслабленно поплавать, чувствуя, как рассеивается накопившееся напряжение в мышцах, он услышал голос из ниоткуда, возвестивший: «На территорию усадьбы вошли: Люциус». О Мерлин! Он устроил тут даже систему обнаружения и оповещения, распознававшую магические подписи лиц, пересекших защитные барьеры Логова? Да этот дом, похоже, скоро окажется укрепленным похлеще даже Хогвартса! Но рефлексы, заточенные на самосохранение и выживание, все же заставили взять в руки палочку и направить ее на вошедшего в помещение вейлу.

В этот день Люциус выбрал легкую светло-серую мантию, как нельзя лучше, по мнению Северуса, облегавшую тело мага. И она совсем не скрывала, наоборот, даже подчеркивала, что Люциус за миновавшие месяцы отдал должное тренажерному залу. На Северуса резко нахлынуло желание разобраться, какие мышцы его вейла накачал лучше всего. И еще хотелось знать, достаточно ли он сейчас расслабился, готов ли к кое-каким акробатическим позициям?

– Озабоченный, смотри-ка, – шепнул Люциус, опускаясь на колени у воды.

Вопреки тому, что можно подумать, у Северуса была весьма выразительная мимика. Стоило спасть носимой маске, и Люциус прекрасно увидел желание, загоревшееся в партнере при появлении вейлы. И да, конечно же он купил этот весьма дорогой провоцирующий наряд с единственной целью, но признавать этого вслух не собирался.

Люциус, как вейла, всегда беспокоился, когда в течение длинных месяцев они могли общаться только письмами, содержащими тщательно подобранные слова. Нельзя было рисковать, ведь могло так статься, что кто-то другой нашел бы их переписку и сделал бы соответствующие выводы.

Сигнальные чары, установленные на Логове, предупредили о появлении партнера, и он... ладно, себе лгать нехорошо, он сразу же поспешил туда.

И только несколькими часами позже, когда их тела, казалось, насытились друг другом, Люциус наконец-то получил рассказ о том, что на самом деле произошло с появлением Блэка. Он, конечно же, уже успел хорошенько расспросить Драко, но тот не знал слишком многого, чтобы его информация могла оказаться полезной. Люциус тоже был изумлен правдой о настоящем предателе Поттеров, потому что Северус всегда говорил, что не понимает, как эта трусливая крыса вообще попала в Гриффиндор. Они вместе раз за разом возвращались к тому, что Дамблдор так близко подобрался к тайне Северуса, а ведь казалось, что они полностью спрятали эту часть своей жизни. Люциуса также обеспокоило, как директор распорядится этой информацией.

– Не думаю, что Альбус использует это против меня, – успокаивающе говорил Северус.

– Но только из-за незнания, что речь идет обо мне!

– Поскольку за почти четырнадцать лет он не интересовался не то что твоей личностью, а даже вопросом вейла я или нет, думаю, он продолжит выбранную линию поведения!

– До тех пор, пока ему эти факты не понадобятся, – мрачно проворчал Люциус.

– Так это знание ему уже послужило, ведь именно поэтому я способен был шпионить за Волдеморта для него! Не думаю, что он заподозрил, что второй из нас из Пожирателей, хотя и видит их повсюду. Скорее всего он должен думать, что я просто превентивно защищаю возлюбленного, то есть тебя, в том числе и от Волдеморта...

Люциуса сказанное не убедило, но Северус, каждый день общаясь с Дамблдором, знал его лучше – и потому, за недостатком доказательств обратного, пришлось согласиться с мнением партнера.

Несколькими днями позже Северус, готовивший Перцовое зелье, застыл – ему показалось, что метка отозвалась легким покалыванием. Но ведь это могло оказаться просто сквозняком?

В свою очередь Люциус, забиравший в Министерстве билеты на финал чемпионата мира по квиддичу, почувствовал аналогичное покалывание. На матч он должен был взять Нарциссу, не Северуса, о чем очень жалел, но приходилось поддерживать имидж образцовой семьи, а в этом случае следовало показываться в обществе вместе с женой и сыном.

Еще несколько дней спустя они начали тревожиться – обе метки снова проявили себя неприятными ощущениями. А внешне метки не изменились – прежний цвет, четкие очертания, но... Мужчины начали подозревать худшее. И их опасения усилились, когда в Мэнор прилетела узнаваемая сова.

_«Малфой._

_Наконец мы покажем всем, что наш господин не умер._

_Наконец-то мы начнем действовать так, что после своего возвращения наш господин будет доволен нами!_

_У нас множество разнообразных идей, и на чемпионате мы снова покажем свою силу!_

_Надеемся на твое присутствие среди нас после матча._

_А. и А. КЭРРОУ»_

Люциус поддался волне неистового гнева и вскоре пергамент превратился в бесформенный ком. Нет! Неужели все снова начинается? И сколько же еще заставит себя ждать его второй партнер? И удастся ли с этим мальчишкой, когда ему исполнится шестнадцать, достигнуть такого же взаимопонимания, как с Северусом? Эти вопросы не прекращали преследовать его. Во всяком случае в одном можно было быть точно уверенным – этот подросток созреет быстрее своих сверстников. Вейла сделает для этого все!

На следующий день аналогичное послание пришло и в дом на Паучьем Тупике, Северусу. Нужно было составить план будущего сражения. Оба партнера решили предупредить Дамблдора – у директора все еще оставалось достаточно влияния в Министерстве, чтобы по его рекомендации на матче присутствовало достаточно авроров. Может быть в этом случае хотя бы некоторых Пожирателей арестуют? Конечно, нужно было, чтобы сам Люциус не попался, но это не так уж трудно. Они так же решили, что Люциус сообщит об этом Нарциссе – в конце-концов, если она будет с ними, это несколько упростило бы задачу. И тогда единственной актуальной проблемой оставалось уберечь от происходящего Драко...

Но почему Кэрроу так уверены в возвращении Лорда? Метка-то не потемнела!


	7. Глава 7 Кубок Огня

_Глава 7. Кубок Огня_

Чемпионат мира проходил довольно поздно, в августе, и билеты на финал оказались достаточно дорогими. Северус, чтобы уклониться от участия в мероприятии, долженствующем последовать после матча, сослался на проблемы на профессорском посту, приближающееся поступление новых учеников и невероятную нехватку денежных средств. В свою очередь Люциус во время семейного обеда в Мэноре проявил сдержанную радость перед вопросительно посмотревшими на него Нарциссой и Драко. Он даже повторил, позволив голосу окраситься нотами триумфа:

– Ты наконец-то сможешь увидеть защитников Чистоты Крови в деле, Драко!

– Это меня заранее радует, отец, – отозвался его сын, широко улыбаясь под одобрительным взглядом матери.

– Жаль, что Беллы тут нет, она была бы просто счастлива от того, как ее племянник гордится породой, чистокровностью и происхождением, – колко сказала Нарцисса.

– Если она когда-нибудь выйдет из Азкабана, ей придется научиться сдерживать свою импульсивность, – отозвался Люциус.

Драко знал о Пожирателях Смерти, в том числе и о Волдеморте и своей тете Беллатрикс. Люциус начал разъяснения довольно рано, когда его сыну было около восьми лет, и к настоящему времени Драко прекрасно понимал тонкость игры отца. Он уже давно не путался. В Логове Люциус был для него папой, а сам мальчик прекрасно понимал, что не стоит делить людей по происхождению, не стоит презирать грязнокровок и полукровок, не стоит превозносить чистокровок.

– Все просто, Драко, – отмечал Люциус, – если ты станешь судить людей не по их делам, а по чистоте их крови, то что ты станешь делать, если твой партнер окажется нечистокровным? Или даже, хотя я искренне не желаю тебе этого, вообще магглом? Да, мне больше нравится общаться с чистокровными – просто потому, что мы воспитаны на одних и тех же жизненных ценностях, у нас одинаковое понимание реалий магического мира, и поэтому у нас достаточно точек соприкосновения для поддержания светского разговора. Но советую помнить – твой партнер может и не быть воспитанным в нашей среде, так что для тебя же лучше, чтобы тебя не смутила вероятность рождения его среди магглов!

Драко откровенно скривился от этой возможности, но отбрасывать таскую вероятность не стал. Он был весьма благодарен своему папе, всегда дававшему время обдумать обсуждаемые вопросы и готовому принять его выбор, даже если в результате мальчик обоснованно приходил к иному мнению.

Напротив, в Мэноре ему нельзя было иметь мнения, не совпадающего с отцовским или материнским. Нельзя было даже пытаться опровергать сказанное отцом. Как он только не спятил? Да просто папа подсказал ему одно маленькую хитрость – в Мэноре они давали представление, с самого утра, как только нога опускалась на пол с постели и до момента, когда приходила пора ложиться спать. Они играли истинных Малфоев, и, чтобы роль выглядела достоверно, Люциус в свое время заставил Драко прочесть все написанное об их семье, а так же Малфоями и для Малфоев. А с девятилетнего возраста Драко начал получать от Люциуса утомительные, но очень поучительные задания для эссе. Темы этих работ были разнообразны, но имели одну цель – заставить Драко письменно изложить на пергаменте «правильный» стиль поведения Малфоя для всеобщего обозрения в сравнении с нормальным поведением остальных людей. Чтобы побудить сына к идеальному выполнению заданий, Люциус практиковал эдакие миленькие наказания вроде чтения усыпляющих книг по истории магии с последующим штурмовым опросом, лишения метлы на несколько дней, и даже запрещения на посещение Логова, что для подростка стало самым худшим из наказаний.

Как только Драко сумел правильно применять обе манеры поведения в разных местах, Люциус стал понемногу ослаблять заклинания, наложенные на память сына. И когда мальчику исполнилось четырнадцать, он уже мог обойтись простым _Фиделиусом_ для всего касающегося Логова, что позволяло оставаться в уверенности – Драко не сможет разгласить ничего об этом месте ни по недосмотру, ни хвастая, ни под воздействием Веритасерума.

Прочтя вышесказанное, не стоит кривиться – Драко ангелочком с нимбом все же не был, и в четырнадцать лет, как и любой подросток, восставал против родителей, что иногда доводило Люциуса до белого каления. Тем более что под основным ударом подросткового бунта оказывался именно он. А Нарцисса тогда иронично интересовалась:

– Уверены ли вы, Люциус, что не хотите, чтобы я наказала Драко?

И оба знали, что она хотела этим заявить: если бы она взялась за наказания сына, то воспользовалась бы магией и, естественно, не _Риктусемпрой_! Потому-то именно Люциусу приходилось улаживать конфликты, и он отнюдь не всегда был доволен нравом Драко!

Семейство Малфоев прибыло на стадион точно за три четверти часа до начала матча. Их встретил Людо Бэгмен собственной персоной, Люциус чопорно поздоровался с ним. По пути к своим местам они столкнулись с представителями рода Уизли и Поттером. Драко не вмешивался в их высмеивание, довольный происходящим.

В течение самого матча ни один из Малфоев не проявлял излишнего восторга, но потом, после игры, в уютной роскошной палатке, предоставленной Министерством, Люциус и Драко согласились, что действия болгарского ловца были невероятно прекрасны. Беседа их длилась до двух часов ночи, и тогда Люциус поднялся, тихо спросив Драко:

– Ты же знаешь, что сейчас делать?

– Да, отец, я останусь в лесу, пока все не успокоится, а потом вернусь к палатке.

– Так иди же, – велел Люциус, краем глаза заметив, как на лице у Нарциссы появилось странно жадное выражение. Эта... торопилась начать то, что она назвала празднеством.

Драко с беспокойством проследил, как его отец и мать надели мантии с капюшонами. Но, стоило признать, он больше беспокоился за отца, чем за мать. И так было всегда, в течение всей жизни, которую он мог вспомнить. Мать тоже вела свою двойную жизнь – казавшаяся внимательной в обществе, она полностью устранялась от участия в жизни сына дома.

Однажды, когда ему только исполнилось пять лет, он даже захныкал перед ней:

– Мать, почему вы нежны ко мне, только если вокруг нас другие люди?

– Почему я должна дома возиться с крикливым ребенком? Наличие детей считается в обществе приличным и подобающим, только поэтому вы родились! А теперь вернитесь в свою комнату, если, конечно, не желаете попробовать воспитание с помощью моей палочки!

В тот же вечер, сразу после ужина, Люциус поднялся в комнату Драко, и, увидев тоску сына, быстро забрал его в Логово. Одинокого маленького мальчика, не понимающего, почему мать отказала ему в любви и ласке, которые были так нужны, пришлось долго успокаивать. Тот день только укрепил любовь Драко к отцу, но так же заставил мальчика окончательно понять, что он никогда не сможет положиться на мать.

И потому в эту ночь он безмолвно терзал себя в лесу, до боли сжимая волшебную палочку в ладони. Люциус объяснил ему основную цель своих действий – сейчас следовало по-настоящему убедить всех бывших Пожирателей, что он не предатель.

Мальчик изобразил самую высокомерную и снисходительную гримасу, какую только смог, когда услышал, как кто-то бежит через заросли. Пара язвительных фраз, которыми он обменялся с Поттером, Грэйнджер и Уизли, бальзамом пролились ему на сердце. Но несколькими минутами позже он тревожно кусал себе губы, глядя на огромную Черную Метку, появившуюся в небе.

Когда смятение стихло, он медленно вернулся к палатке, предназначенной для его родителей и его самого, и тихо вошел внутрь.

Люциус, стоящий у магического окна, в котором сияло звездами небо, уже ожидал его. Развернувшись, мужчина приказал:

– Расскажи мне все, что видел, слышал и делал со времени своего ухода!

Драко удивил этот приказ, но он послушно заговорил, описав все, рассказав о встрече с гриффиндорцами, вспомнив каждое слово разговора, каждое выражение лица. Отец позволял ему рассказывать так, как получалось, но заставлял возвращаться к уже сказанному, когда это требовалось. И мальчик знал, что каждое его слово внимательно оценивается. Когда Драко завершил речь, Люциус нервно повернулся к окну и устало велел:

– Теперь можешь ложиться спать.

– Отец... – начал было Драко, но его грубо прервали:

– В постель, Драко!

Мальчик напрягся, но препираться прекратил. Подобный тон отца свидетельствовал, что дальнейшего разговора не будет. И объяснений до отправки в Хогвартс он тоже не получит.

В свою очередь Северус в напряжении дождался окончания ночи после финального матча чемпионата мира. Ровно в девять утра он пришел в кабинет к директору, как тот и велел, чтобы узнать, что же там случилось. Дамблдор выглядел мрачно, читая какой-то пергамент. Когда Северус вошел, директор даже не поднял голову, сказав:

– Подождите минуточку, Северус.

Для Северуса это время оказалось одним из самых долгих в жизни. Наконец Дамблдор вздохнул, отложил пергамент и начал рассказывать Северусу о ночных событиях. И в конце сказал:

– Короче говоря, авроры были слишком заняты магглами и очевидцами, чтобы задержать хотя бы одного возмутителя спокойствия, и Черная Метка появилась в небе... Что вы об этом думаете, Северус?

– Другие тоже чувствовали покалывания в метке, но больше ничего не указывает, что Темный Лорд мог вернуться.

– Вы наведете справки, Северус?

– Сегодня же вечером. Кое-кто будет просто счастлив рассказать мне о своих подвигах...

– Меня все это беспокоит, Северус. Особенно если вспомнить о Тремудром Турнире, который я должен курировать! К счастью, в этом году нам будет помогать Аластор!

Северус внутренне скривился. Он был не в самых лучших отношениях с бывшим аврором, потому что тот никогда не мог поймать Северуса на горячем, то есть в мантии и маске Пожирателя на месте преступления, но при этом остался в полной уверенности в своей правоте.

Вечером лицо Северуса огорченно вытянулось – по словам Люциуса положение было хуже, чем казалось. Был по меньшей мере один Пожиратель Смерти, не присоединившийся к основной группе, и именно он выпустил Черную Метку. Вот только почему он применил палочку Поттера? И как этот мальчишка снова попал в самый центр очередного хаоса?

– Мне это уже осточертело! – ругался Северус. – Как можно выполнить желание Альбуса, сохранив мальчишке жизнь, если он не прекращает влезать во всевозможные опасные дела?

– Он все еще не взялся за ум? – спросил Люциус. – Даже с появлением Черной Метки?

– А как по-твоему? Насколько я его знаю, это надолго, уверяю. Одно хорошо: он не сможет принять участие в Турнире, потому что Дамблдор установил ограничение возраста участников – семнадцать лет! Потому что этот мальчишка способен влезть во что угодно, только бы его снова заметили!

– Что же, давай оставим эту тему, – предложил Люциус. – Лучше подумаем, кто мог запустить Метку...

Методом исключения они вычислили имена Петтигрю, Каркарова и МакНейра, сожалеющего, что не сумел принять участие в представлении на Чемпионате мира. Возможность участия директора Дурмштанга Северус собирался прояснить, когда тот явится в Хогвартс для участия в Турнире.

Вечером тридцать первого октября, когда Кубок Огня, уже назначивший трех чемпионов школ-участниц, загорелся в четвертый раз, желудок Северуса прямо-таки скрутило. И когда Дамблдор озвучил имя Поттера, в мужчине поднялась волна чистой, незамутненной ненависти к этому мальчишке. Мерлин и Салазар! Этот мелкий недоумок что, совсем спятил? Неужели Грэйнджер не рассказала ему, что Турнир – не пара пустяков, а преодоление смертельных трудностей на каждом шагу?

Он едва сдержал свое раздражение, увидев Поттера, с ангельским видом отвечавшего на вопросы Дамблдора. Вот оно как! Мальчишка даже не собирается признаваться, как сумел обмануть Кубок! Да если бы только Дамблдор разрешил добавить всего три капли Веритасерума в его тыквенный сок!..

Спокойно отправив чемпионов в их спальни, директор собрал весь преподавательский коллектив.

– Дорогие коллеги, – мрачно начал он, – как вы уже знаете, участие юного Гарри в Турнире поставило перед нами очень нелегкую задачу. Прежде всего, должен вам сказать, что полностью верю его словам, что он этого не хотел.

С этими словами директор пристально посмотрел на Северуса, получив в ответ презрительную гримасу. Пусть себе Альбус верит, а он даже и не собирается!

– Стало быть, – продолжил их начальник, – у нас появилась серьезная проблема безопасности Хогвартса. Нужно найти, как в замок мог проникнуть посторонний человек. Затем я проведу завтра кое-какие проверки Кубка, чтобы понять, какие могли быть использованы заклинания, но я опасаюсь, что Аластор прав – только очень сильное заклинание могло заставить Кубок решить, что в Турнире должны участвовать не три школы и что Гарри – единственный представитель четвертой...

Снова началось! Этот сорванец СНОВА заставил его делать обходы замка, бесполезно тратя время перед приездом представителей остальных школ! О, это конечно же рассмешит Люциуса, и явно больше, чем день, когда Драко превратили... Как бы то ни было, его сын не был настолько безумен, чтобы попытаться бросить лист с чужим именем в этот Кубок! Нет уж! До такого мальчик бы не опустился – он бы потратил весь год и даже больше, чтобы отомстить иначе. Нет, это сделало то самое дьявольское отродье, именно он, Поттер, положил записку со своим именем в этот проклятый Кубок!

А тут еще, как будто бы произошедшего мало, метка за эти недели вроде бы потемнела.

Следующий день принес кое-что веселое в жизнь – кажется, Поттер и Уизли рассорились! И пусть никто не смеет сказать, что Северус станет просто наблюдать за Поттером! Нет, нет и нет! Он станет БДИТЕЛЬНО следить за этим мальчишкой, стараясь заставить его смутиться из-за участия в этом проклятом Турнире, а так же помочь ему выжить, даже против его собственного желания... И этот бдительный надзор поневоле позволит заметить даже самые мелкие подробности жизни этого ученика, и прикинуть возможности дальнейшего из использования. А вот что может оказаться для Поттера унизительным, как это применить? Да нет же, нет...

Тем не менее Северус почувствовал обеспокоенность Дамблдора, узнавшего, что прибыли драконы для первого испытания. Его коллега, ведущая Трансфигурацию, вся побледнела под насмешливым взглядом декана Слизерина. Мужчина, посмотрев на зверей, был готов смеяться – Поттер как есть опозорится, чему Северус только обрадовался бы. Конечно же не нужно, чтобы этот оболтус слишком пострадал, но... в конце концов он сам влип!

Во вторник, 24 ноября он весьма позабавился побелевшим лицом Поттера. А он что думал легко будет? Что сможет выпутаться, избежать испытания? Что статьи Скитер в «Ежедневном Пророке» пощадят его, избавят от унижений, помогут?

После обеда Северус последовал к месту первого испытания, чтобы все же убедиться, что все слизеринцы в порядке и находятся там, заняв передние ряды, чтобы еще больше унизить Поттера. И ему очень понравилось, что мальчишке выпала наиболее опасная из драконов – молодая венгерская хвосторога, готовая ожесточенно защищать свою кладку...

Безусловно, юнец теперь, перед лицом драконов, бахвалился меньше. Не мог же он ожидать, что драконица вручит ему яйцо из лап в руки?

Мужчина слегка насупился, когда увидел призванную гриффиндорцем метлу. Интересно, кто подал ему подобную идею? Со своими скудными знаниями в Чарах мальчишка никак не мог надеяться убрать драконицу от яиц, но вот на метле он был быстрее, и явно сможет отманить зверюгу от гнезда. Даже жалко, если честно, унижения он, скорее всего, не почувствует, но с другой стороны Помфри не понадобится сшивать его из кусочков! И нечего думать, что Северус восхищался полетом Поттера! Нет, он не увернулся от пламени, просто драконица попалась косая! И нет уж, он не доказал своей сообразительности, вызывающе пролетев почти у ноздрей драконицы, выманивая ее – хотя это и оказалось для зверя последней каплей. И это просто случайность, что как раз когда драконица дернулась за ним, мальчишка пролетал рядом с яйцами! И да, он раздраженно скривился, глядя на результат – одинаковый с Крамом.

За миновавшие четыре года это уже превратилось в дурную привычку – Северус снова был вынужден остаться в Хогвартсе на время каникул – нужно было обеспечить безопасность учащихся во время Рождественского бала. И вдобавок к прочим неприятностям пришлось еще терпеть трусость Игоря Каркарова, заметившего, что его метка снова чернеет. Об этом Северус не менее часто беседовал с Дамблдором, но ни тот, ни другой не имел ни малейшего представления, что же мог замыслить Волдеморт. В одном только Северус уверился – Черную Метку на финале чемпионата мира выпустил не этот запуганный директор Дурмштанга.

Утром дня, на который было назначено второе испытание, Северус заметил, что Поттер снова последним из участников должен был приступить к выполнению задачи. Он был далековато, чтобы понять, что сделал мальчишка перед прыжком в воду, но колебаться тот не стал. И началось долгое ожидание, ведь зрители не знали, что происходило под толщей воды.

Истерящая француженка появилась первой и в одиночку. А вот Поттер приплыл последним, намного позже установленного времени, но он притащил двоих – своего друга Рона и младшую сестру своей конкурентки. Северус нахмурился, узнав, что Поттер справился с заданием, используя жаборосли. Где, черт его побери, он их достал?

Быстрая проверка своих запасов в этот же вечер заставила его вздохнуть – наглец осмелился влезть сюда! Но зельевар даже не подумал рассказать об этом Дамблдору. Все равно доказательств не было, а директор по-прежнему был излишне снисходительным к Мальчику-Который-Выжил!

В течение недель, прошедших до начала третьего испытания, основным источником беспокойства стала метка. А перед вхождением чемпионов в лабиринте она почернела почти вся, став почти такого цвета, как до исчезновения Волдеморта. Дамблдора это встревожило, однако сейчас старика больше беспокоило третье испытание Поттера.

Чемпионы уже ушли, когда Северус выдал себя, не скрываясь прижав ладонь к левому предплечью.

Его призывал Темный Лорд.

Мужчина болезненно сглотнул, стараясь удерживать на лице бесстрастную маску.

В это же самое время в Мэноре Люциус сильно побледнел. Он на миг закрыл глаза, беря себя в руки, а потом пошел за своими запылившимися плащом и маской. Его не беспокоил внешний вид этих вещей, так что он просто сообщил новости Нарциссе и аппарировал на зов Лорда. Он не мог поступить иначе – его второму партнеру по-прежнему все еще не исполнилось шестнадцати! И он не мог подвергнуть жизнь Северуса риску.

Первое, что бросилось ему в глаза – призвавший его. Мерлин! Четырнадцать лет вне тела совсем его не красили! Но как же он получил это тело? Взгляд по сторонам дал понять, что они оказались на кладбище. Но какой же ритуал провел господин, чтобы получить хотя бы такое мерзкое тело?

А на одном из надгробий лежал Поттер...

Что?

Поттер?

Но как тут оказался этот чертов мальчишка? Он же сейчас должен был проходить третье испытание в Хогвартсе! А Северус? Ведь именно его приставили следить за мальчишкой! А директор? Почему он не уследил за своим протеже?

Времени на размышления явственно не хватало – подошел его черед становиться на колени и целовать край мантии вернувшегося господина. А затем он занял свое место в кругу Пожирателей Смерти. Разумеется, их господин не поздравлять их за отсутствие энтузиазма в его поисках после исчезновения собирался. Люциус напрягся, когда на Эйвери наложили _Круциатус_, будучи уверенным, что очередной получит сам, и если не прямо сейчас, то позже, когда признает перед господином, что его второму партнеру по-прежнему не исполнилось шестнадцати! Не позволяя прорваться панике, Малфой проследил за тем, как Хвост получил новую руку взамен утраченной, а сам приготовился к новому унижению перед Темным Лордом.

Он крепко сжал зубы, когда услышал, как Волдеморт говорит об отсутствующих Пожирателях Смерти. Вот только сказанное им могло касаться как Северуса, так и Каркарова. И Люциус очень хотел бы знать, кого из них, Каркарова или Северуса, господин посчитал тем, кто покинул его навсегда, а значит приговорил к смерти...

Что?

Один из Пожирателей окопался в Хогвартсе, и из-за него Поттер оказался тут? Каркаров! Эта склизкая змеюка! Показалось недостаточным предать Северуса в прошлом, и теперь он лижет сапоги Лорда!

Что же, чтобы просто не умереть от ужаса, Люциус решил все выяснить. Так что выступив вперед, он поинтересовался, надеясь, что тон его достаточно угодлив:

– Господин, мы жаждем узнать... умоляем вас рассказать нам... как вы добились этого... этого чуда... Как вам удалось вернуться к нам?..

К счастью этот вопрос пришелся по нраву господину, который сразу же взялся за пространное объяснение, из чего Люциус выделил главное – кровная защита, которую наложила мать Поттера на сына, теперь также оказалась и на Лорде. Как же это плохо...

Пожиратели сжали кольцо вокруг Поттера, когда по приказу Лорда Хвост отвязал мальчика и отдал ему палочку. Но как же, черт побери, Люциус мог помочь этому юнцу выжить, когда вокруг столько Пожирателей? И при том прямо на глазах у Лорда! Как? Ну хоть бы одна идейка появилась!

Мужчина видел, как кричал и корчился под _Круциатусом_ мальчишка, но так и не сломался. И Люциуса даже восхитили способности сопротивляться, делать все наперекор, даже наперекор всем действиям темного мага.

О Мерлин! Да он способен сопротивляться воздействию _Империуса_, наложенному самим Лордом!

И рефлексы у мальчишки невероятные – он увернулся от очередного _Круциатуса_!

И... и он оказался настолько ненормальным, что сумел воспользоваться, причем успешно, против _Авады Экспеллиармусом_!

Да что здесь происходит? Почему Лорд и Поттер взлетели, а их волшебные палочки оказались соединены золотой нитью? И почему они оба снова опустились на землю неподалеку? Люциус вытащил свою палочку, когда вокруг обоих бойцов сформировался купол золотистой паутины. И он прекрасно услышал зарождающуюся панику в голосе Лорда, когда тот крикнул им:

– Ничего не предпринимать!

Люциус не знал, не видел, что происходило под куполом, слышалось только ни о чем не говорящее прерывистое дыхание Лорда. Конечно, если Поттер прибьет его _Экспеллиармусом_ – и нечего смеяться, со способностями мальчишки, НИЧЕГО не делавшего как другие, все возможно, – понадобится защитить его от прочих Пожирателей Смерти, потому что ни он, ни Северус все еще не знали, почему этого вредителя надо уберечь...

Когда купол взорвался, Люциус удивился, и только через секунду понял, что мальчишка бросился бежать.

Он просто-напросто убегал.

Господин не победил.

Лорд проорал свой _Ступефай_, а Люциус начал чаровать заклинания, которые, как это ни странно, непонятным образом не попадали в Поттера, зато широкие взмахи палочкой умудрялись мешать и действиям прочих Пожирателей Смерти, но так, что те даже и не поняли, что все сделано специально. Поттер подхватил тело второго подростка, и не окажись Люциус в таком опасном положении, а так же не будь он истинным Малфоем, он бы от чистого сердца расхохотался над изумленным выражением, появившемся на лице Лорда, когда Поттер применил _Акцио_ к какой-то вещи, которая оказалась порталом. И мальчишка просто исчез у всех из-под носа...

Темный Лорд, побежденный _Экспеллиармусом_ и _Акцио_! Да, этот мальчишка вне всяких норм и правил!

А в Хогвартсе Северус успел рассказать Дамблдору о появившейся у них огромной проблеме, когда послышался шум сработавшего портала. Он вскочил, однако директор оказался быстрее, первым устремившись к растянувшимся на земле телам.

– Гарри! – он прислушался. – _Гарри_!

Через несколько секунд Северус увидел, что Поттер схватил Дамблдора за запястье, и услышал тихий шепот:

– Он_ умер_...

Диггори умер...

Когда директор помог Гарри подняться, Северус заметил, что Грюм быстро шагнул к ним, а затем потащил Поттера в замок. Видел он, как Дамблдор ругался с Фаджем, неистовавшем от смерти Седрика. Лицо Северуса окаменело, когда он увидел, как Амос Диггори упал на тело своего сына. Он знал на примере Люциуса, как беззаветно может отец любить своего сына, и понимал, как больно его потерять. В толпе он увидел и Драко, не отводившего взгляда, осознающего больше, чем остальные. Сейчас и здесь они не играли никаких ролей, не было Малфоя-младшего и профессора Снейпа, остались только Драко и Северус. Да, мальчик знал истинное «я» Северуса, но мужчина строгим взглядом напомнил о месте и времени, повелевая вернуть истинно малфоевские повадки, – сейчас нельзя было терять маски.

– А где Гарри? – внезапно обеспокоившись воскликнул Дамблдор.

И когда все вдруг вздрогнули и заозирались по сторонам, Северус выступил вперед со словами:

– Я видел, что он с Грюмом пошел в замок. Я думал, вы знали...

Директор чуть не пронзил его взглядом, побледнел и резко бросил:

– Минерва, Северус, за мной, быстро!

Он потащил их к классу, в котором преподавалась ЗоТИ, и всю дорогу цедил сквозь зубы:

– Да что такое с Аластором? Это не похоже на него, уверен, это не он! Он ни за что не увел бы от меня Гарри, тем более в такое время! Никогда! – и тут же добавил чуть громче: – Минерва, Северус, я хочу, чтобы вы были готовы ко всему. Либо человек, которого мы приняли за Аластора, самозванец, либо его околдовали. Как бы там ни было, важнее всего сохранить Гарри жизнь, понятно?

Северус качнул головой, но не ответил ничего, просто взял в руку свою волшебную палочку. Минерва же беспрестанно бормотала себе под нос «нет» и «это невозможно», однако когда они почти добрались до кабинета-цели, взяла себя в руки, становясь тем самым профессором, которую все они знали – серьезное лицо, твердо державшая палочку рука, позиция, с которой можно начать многие боевые заклинания.

– Северус, дверь! – прошептал Дамблдор.

Зельевар, недолго думая, взорвал дверь. И в самый момент взрыва Дамблдор рявкнул:

– _Ступефай_!

Северус прекрасно видел отражения в Проявителе Врагов Грюма – нужно будет позже сказать об этом Альбусу. Мужчина остался спокойным, когда директор потребовал предоставить ему самое сильное зелье правды, из бывших в запасе, не удивило и требование так же привести эльфа Винки. А когда Дамблдор приказал Минерве привести в его кабинет большого черного пса, тоже не позволил никакому выражению появиться на лице. Но этот гнусный Блэк здесь! Что поделаешь... И Северус поспешил в свое подземелье.

Когда он вернулся с пузырьком Веритасерума и увидел мужчину, лежащего на полу, то не смог сдержать удивленный возглас:

– Крауч! Барти Крауч!

Судя по признанию под воздействием зелья, Крауч-младший оказался воистину фанатично предан Темному Лорду, и он гордился сотворенным им! Из этого рассказа все узнали, как в небе после чемпионата мира по квиддичу появилась Черная Метка. Северус слушал, старательно поддерживая бесстрастное выражение лица. И когда рассказ Крауча закончился, Северус подчинился просьбе Дамблдора позвать медиведьму для настоящего Грюма. Та незамедлительно явилась и забрала бывшего аврора в больничное крыло. И в результате рядом с вызывающе держащимся, несмотря на свое положение, Краучем остались только МакГонагалл и Северус.

– А что было сказано насчет него?

– Альбус хотел, чтобы мы сообщили Фаджу о настоящем виновнике этой трагедии.

– Давайте, Минерва, я останусь охранять его, – зловеще произнес Северус.

Он вытащил палочку, но его коллега заколебалась.

– Северус, я ...

– Не беспокойтесь, он даже не шелохнется.

Профессор МакГонагалл оставила дверь открытой, и зельевар даже не двинулся ее закрыть.

– Ну и? – горделиво поинтересовался Крауч. – Ты теперь бросишься в бега, предатель? Или спрячешься тут, как трус?

Северус все же прикрыл дверь и наложил на нее заклинание оповещения, прежде чем холодно прошипеть:

– Господин не станет сомневаться в моей верности, когда я отправлюсь к нему. И что бы ты ни думал, я ему верен! Но не раньше чем обеспечу себе прикрытие тут! Я не стану рисковать годами усилий, направленными на завоевание доверия этого помешанного старикана ради нескольких минут спешки. В отличие от тебя я не тороплюсь! Если бы ты поступал так же в прошлом, то на тебя не пали бы подозрения!

– Я – верный слуга нашего господина! – заявил Крауч в ответ.

– Верный, но слишком импульсивный, чтобы успешно действовать! Чтобы суметь довести начатое до конца!

– По-твоему, действую не успешно? Это я помог вернуться нашему Лорду!

Северус не успел ответить, потому что к двери уже подходили Минерва и Фадж. Чувствовалось так же присутствие дементора, и потому Северус поспешил укрепить свою ментальную защиту. Стоило только открыться двери, как эта тварь бросилась к Краучу и выпила его душу.

Минерва закричала, не сумев сдержать гримасу отвращения. А ведь теперь Крауч не сможет подтвердить возвращение Волдеморта! Коллега была возмущена и выплескивала свою ярость, не особенно выбирая выражения, при этом она потащила их всех в больничное крыло. Северус же размышлял об Ордене. И когда они нашли Дамблдора, Северус сам начал рассказывать о случившемся, потому что декан Гриффиндора слишком вышла из себя, чтобы членораздельно говорить.

Начались споры о возможности возвращения Волдеморта, и Северус вздрогнул, услышав слова Поттера, признавшегося, что узнал Люциуса среди Пожирателей, собравшихся на призыв воскресшего Лорда. Мужчина просто не смог сдержаться. Только бы его партнер не слишком пострадал...

Кроме имени Малфоя мальчик назвал еще нескольких узнанных им Пожирателей Смерти. Мерлин! Да этому мальчишке в очередной раз настолько повезло! Он там все же выжил!

Но уверенность Фаджа в невозможности оживления Волдеморта не поколебалась даже после того, как Северус предъявил свою метку, отчетливо выделяющуюся на коже. Зельевар твердил, что прекрасно почувствовал призыв Лорда, но этот мерзкий Министр не хотел ничего слышать, что прекрасно поняли как Северус, так и Дамблдор. И это было еще одной причиной, по которой Северус не колеблясь ответил согласием, когда Дамблдор поинтересовался, готов ли он снова взяться за прежнее дело. Да, он был готов снова шпионить.


	8. Глава 8 Орден Феникса часть 1

_Глава 8. Орден Феникса (часть 1)_

Вечером, когда в Хогвартсе несколько спало волнение после роковых событий, случившихся на последнем испытании Тремудрого Турнира, Северус, дождавшись времени, когда его отсутствие будет наименее заметно, украдкой отправился в Хогсмид, откуда и аппарировал. Ему не требовалось что-либо обсуждать с Дамблдором, потому что он прекрасно понимал – именно шпионов не забывают даже после длительного перерыва. Быстро осмотревшись по сторонам, он подошел к Лорду.

О Мерлин! Как же он сейчас омерзителен!

Что за чудовищный ритуал он использовал, чтобы возродиться таким?

Он даже не посмотрел на еще одного Пожирателя, оказавшегося тут помимо Петтигрю. Крыса восторгался своей рукой... Она серебряная? Еще одна тайна...

Северусу даже не удалось рот открыть, как он получил _Круциатус_ от «обожаемого» господина. Да, отвык он уже от подобного! Но разве можно вообще привыкнуть к боли, которая пронизывает все тело, зажигая ранящее пламя в каждой его клеточке!

Он уже едва дышал, когда Лорд соизволил снять заклинание.

– Итак, мой милый Северус, есть ли у тебя чем оправдать такой поздний ответ на мой призыв?

– Я был в Хогвартсе, господин мой. И на протяжении всех этих лет я не оставлял своего поста, чтобы снова служить вам, как только бы вы появились...

– Однако ты не поспешил узнать, почему моя метка снова ожила! Я уж не говорю о твоем желании найти расхитителя твоих ингредиентов! – зловеще прошипел Темный Лорд. – _Круцио_!

Находящийся неподалеку, всего в нескольких шагах, Люциус не мог ничего поделать, пока его партнер корчился на земле от боли. Это разрывало ему сердце, укрепляло ненависть и желание, чтобы быстрее появился второй партнер.

О да! Волдеморт заплатит за все страдания, причиненные Северусу! Очень дорого заплатит!

Северус перевел дыхание, когда с болезненным напряжением снова стал на колени перед Лордом, стоило только тому прекратить пытку.

– Где Барти? – шепнул Лорд. – Где вернейший мой?

– Я собирался помочь ему бежать, когда пришел Фадж в сопровождении дементора, и эта тварь сразу же Поцеловала его, – выдохнул Северус.

– Что? – взревел Темный Лорд. – И ты позволил?

– Если бы я попытался помешать, то Поцелуй получили бы мы оба, господин, – старался оправдаться Северус.

– _КРУЦИО_!

Когда очередной этап воздействия наказующим заклинанием подошел к концу, Северус был почти без сознания. Подняться сейчас он явно не мог. Волдеморт развернулся к Петтигрю и холодно потребовал:

– Иди в Мэнор! Ты знаешь, что должен сделать!

А когда тот аппарировал, Лорд повернулся к Люциусу и с недобрым видом произнес:

– Видишь, что ждет твоих партнеров, если станешь раздражать меня, Люциус?

– Да, господин, – ответил Люциус придушено.

– Кто второй, Люциус?

– Ему все еще нет шестнадцати...

Люциус прекрасно чувствовал, как Лорд безжалостно рылся в его памяти. Но магия вейл защищала все важное, в том числе и проявления любви к сыну, хотя и позволяла просочиться памяти о некоторых напряженных моментах, возникавших между Северусом и Люциусом. Это даже заставляло стыдиться, хотя и было желательным – Волдеморт мог что-нибудь заподозрить, не натыкайся он в памяти на личные моменты взаимоотношений вейлы и его партнера. Одно хорошо – спальня походила на любую другую спальню...

Завершив свою проверку, Волдеморт раздраженно взмахнул рукой. Люциус даже испугался, что сейчас тоже окажется под заклинанием, аналогичном полученному Северусом, но ничего не произошло. А потом Лорд прошипел Северусу:

– Расскажи все, что знаешь о Дамблдоре и Потере!

Северус за миновавшее время смог немного прийти в себя и начал рассказывать вещи, могущие понадобиться вопрошающему. В это же время – он чувствовал – Лорд рылся в его памяти, соотнося слова и воспоминания, пытаясь найти ложь, но магия вейлы помогала Северусу удерживать окклюментный щит в самых важных местах. Одной из важнейших среди переданной информации было решение Дамблдора восстановить Орден Феникса. При разговоре с директором они оба решили, что такое Северус не должен скрывать, что это заставит Лорда укрепить доверие к своему шпиону.

Внезапный допрос Северуса длился около получаса, и все это время Люциус внимательно наблюдал за происходящим. Однако, похоже, господин их был доволен. В конце концов Темный Лорд резко дизаппарировал, оставив пару вейла-партнер на кладбище. Оба с облегчением вздохнули. Их немного сбило с толку, что Лорд не дал им никакого задания, но были полностью уверены, что это, конечно же, ненадолго.

– Будь проклят этот Крауч, поставивший нас в подобное положение, – проворчал Северус.

– Я не совсем понял, – признался Люциус. – Неужели Барти Крауч, в свое время заставивший осудить собственного сына на пожизненное заключение в Азкабане, тот самый Барти Крауч – и помог Лорду возродиться?

– Нет, не тот самый! Его сын! – оскорблено рыкнул Северус.

Едва изумленный Люциус широко распахнул глаза, Северус начал рассказывать о случившемся за миновавший год, о человеке, одурачившем всех, занявшем место Аластора Грюма. В результате они оба содрогнулись в страхе от того, что могло случиться с учениками, а особенно с Драко... Но Крауч-младший оказался хорошим интриганом – он сумел почти до самого конца вводить в заблуждение Дамблдора! Даже Драко, ненавидевший его из-за примененного в начале года заклинания, превратившего его в хорька, неохотно признавал, что за время его преподавания многое изучил по ЗоТИ!

Северус вернулся в Хогвартс только на восходе солнца, в общих чертах наметив план дальнейших действий совместно с Люциусом и несколько восстановив силы в объятьях его крыльев. Он задержался у себя лишь чтобы выпить бодрящее зелье, чтобы продержаться после бессонной ночи, и отправился в кабинет Дамблдора. А тот, зарывшись в свои пергаменты, казалось, спал не больше, чем пришедший к нему зельевар. Тем не менее директор встретил пришедшего доброжелательной улыбкой.

– Итак, Северус?

– Он поверил мне, сдержанно ответил тот.

– Но все равно не переминул выплеснуть свою ярость на вас, ведь так, друг мой? И не стоит даже пытаться отрицать этого, а то я не знаю его! Но, надеюсь, вам все же удалось принять хоть что-нибудь, хотя бы уменьшающее эффекты _Круциатуса_?

– Да, Альбус, – вздохнул Северус. – Но я не знаю, что он задумал, только и известно, что нужно быть готовым...

– Понятно. Наблюдайте сейчас за учениками, Северус. Кстати, вам удалось выяснить, что точно произошло на том кладбище?

– Темный Лорд был не в настроении рассказывать о сделанном. Зато видочек у него омерзительный... Он воспользовался ядом Нагини, и сейчас у него отвратительное рептилиеобразное лицо...

Дамблдор глубоко вздохнул и поинтересовался:

– Вы в этом году опять будете в Паучьем Тупике, Северус?

– Да, Альбус. И как раньше, стану предупреждать, когда меня вызовут...

Несколькими днями позже, наложив на дом сигнальные чары, Северус аппарировал в Логово. Он не думал найти там сейчас кого-нибудь, просто хотелось отдохнуть в приятном для души месте. Он прекрасно понимал, что ближайшие месяцы обещают быть нелегкими. Увидев новое оформление зала дуэлинга, мужчина недобро усмехнулся – почва, узнаваемые облики манекенов, заколдованных на изображение противников... Северус не собирался бросать тренировки, однако его радовало, что Люциус тут тоже часто бывает!

Через еще пару дней, выходя из тренажерного зала, Северус прекрасно знал, что в гостиной сейчас встретит Люциуса и Драко – оповещающие чары Логова предупредили. И он даже не удивился, когда Люциус с невозмутимым выражением лица жестко ухватил Драко за подбородок и негромко произнес:

– Что бы ни случилось в этом году в Хогвартсе, Драко, – особенно в этом году, слышишь? – ты не должен даже думать о том, что знаешь с Северуса лучше, чем обычного знакомого своего отца! Понимаешь?

– Да, папа, я понял, – пробормотал Драко ответ.

Никогда раньше папа не говорил с ним в Логове таким тоном. И почему же именно сейчас он так настаивает, повторяет уже известное, ведь за четыре года не было никаких, даже мельчайших оговорок?

– И предупреждаю, Драко, Северус будет тебя проверять. И тогда, когда ты окажешься наименее готов к подобному... Знай, я найду достойное наказание, если ты ошибешься, даже если это будет один-единственный раз, понятно?

– Да, папа...

Драко готов был расплакаться, чего не случалось уже больше пяти лет... Сейчас отец ужасал его. И вдруг его обняли теплые ласковые руки.

– Мне очень жаль, Драко, – выдохнул Люциус, – но я хочу, чтобы ты до мозга костей боялся выдать все, что знаешь об этом. В Хогвартсе даже у стен есть уши, и только здесь, в этом доме, все мы можем не скрывать свои истинные «я». Возрождение этого проклятого мага совсем ни к чему, особенно пока я не нашел своего второго партнера. А ему все еще нет шестнадцати! – ругался Люциус, машинально растирая левую руку.

Драко казался слегка смущенным этим высказыванием, но все же не почувствовал неприятия, когда отец заговорил о своем втором партнере. Люциус заметил это, но не стал заострять на произошедшем внимание. Его сын только что отпраздновал свой пятнадцатый день рождения, сейчас у него шел очередной возрастной период, сопровождающийся кипением гормонов, так что былое отвращение к вопросам секса у подростка как-то поблекло. До пробуждения в нем вейлы оставался год, и Люциус надеялся, что ждать сыну придется меньше, чем отцу.

К концу лета Северус и Люциус были напряжены намного больше, чем за все миновавшие десять лет, чаще хватались за свои палочки при малейшем беспокойстве. Они беспрерывно тренировались все время, когда их Лорд не требовал их службы. Драко тоже работал над собой, но несколько в иной плоскости – Северус вырабатывал в нем скорость и заставлял отрабатывать защитные заклинания, поскольку сама сущность подростка, как и его характер, не были приспособлены к атакам.

Люциус был в фаворе у Министра, что позволяло полностью преуспеть в миссии пропаганды отрицания возрождения темного мага. А Северус беспрестанно изготовлял зелья для Лорда. Но помимо этого он часто посещал новую штаб-квартиру Ордена Феникса, и ему очень не понравилось узнать, что нынче это дом Блэков, в котором продолжает проживать его владелец – Сириус.

Как Люциус понял, Северус указал Ордену местоположение поместья Реддла, так же как и его примерный план. Кроме того, стало известно, что пророчество, касающееся Лорда и Поттера, хранится в Отделе Тайн, и его днем и ночью охраняют члены Ордена.

За два дня до возобновления занятий в Хогвартсе, Северус, увидев заголовки «Пророка», чуть не захлебнулся собственным кофе. Ну Люциус и устроил! Министерство собиралось вмешаться в работу Хогвартса, желая самостоятельно назначить преподавателей? Но когда он под вечер встретился взглядами со своим партнером, тот, не смутившись, поинтересовался:

– Что по-твоему лучше для Хогвартса? Амбридж, которую назначат завтра, или же кто-то из Кэрроу? Потому что с ними этот курс больше нельзя будет назвать Защитой от Темных Искусств, скорее это будет Атака Сил Зла! И я не уверен, что та же Алекто не пойдет жаловаться Лорду на то, что я помешал ей получить этот пост. Ты же тоже на него не попадешь! Как-никак, она не ты, поддерживающий и защищающий учеников! Кроме того, будь уверен, Поттер на стенку полезет, если раскроет при Амбридж свой большой рот!

– И почему она?

– Я сумел убедить Фаджа, что если даже Темный Лорд, гипотетически, возродился, не стоит сообщать об этом населению, не нужно поднимать панику. Так что Министерству, чтобы сохранить мир, нужно только заткнуть Поттера. А это задача Амбридж.

– И ты считаешь, что с такой преподавательницей Драко сдаст СОВ по Защите? Особенно если вспомнить, насколько она «компетентна» в этом предмете?

– Я дал ему дополнительную литературу. А на каникулах проверю все.

– А что ты собираешься сделать с его характером? Как предотвратишь его побеги перед лицом опасности, Люциус? Сколько ты еще будешь закрывать на это глаза?

Люциус вздохнул. Да, совершенно верно, Драко... возникшая угроза страшила его. Он был несколько трусоват. И если речь шла о защите самого себя с палочкой в руке или как-нибудь иначе, физически, ему сложно было доверять. Сын был остер на язык, но боязлив. Казалось, даже пятилетка сможет в бою одолеть его.

Люциус поднял глаза на партнера, тот серьезно смотрел в ответ. Северус действительно беспокоился.

– Займусь этим в следующем году, – тихо произнес Люциус. – Если вступление в наследие не поставит все на свои места, я разберусь сам.

Северус недовольно скривился, но не стал об этом больше говорить. Он знал, что Люциус в семейных отношениях превыше всего поставил доверие сына, и сознавал – то, что можно предпринять для изменения такой черты характера, как боязливость, окажется очень болезненным и неприятным для Драко. И Люциус пока не готов сотворить что-либо подобное.

На пиру в честь начала очередного учебного года Северус вслушивался в слова той, что осмелилась прервать Дамблдора. Когда она завершала свою речь, он уже сомневался, что Люциус вообще представлял себе, какую женщину он всунул в состав профессоров. От нее же так и несло лицемерием и злобой. И через пару дней он не удивился, узнав от своей коллеги Минервы, что Поттер во время занятий с новой преподавательницей уже успел получить неделю отработок у Амбридж за неумение держать язык за зубами о возвращении Волдеморта. От Люциуса же стало известно, что Блэк позволил себе шляться в своей анимагической форме у Хогвартс-Экспресса, о чем было немедленно доложено Волдеморту. Хранить жизнь Поттера приказано, но ведь не Блэка же, ведь так?

Шла только первая неделя очередного учебного года, когда Минерва сама явилась в кабинет Снейпа. Он вопросительно приподнял брови, наблюдая, как она накладывает разнообразные защитные и запирающие чары на дверь, и чуть не упал от растерянности, когда она обернулась к нему и сказала:

– Северус, мне нужен ваш совет.

Мерлин, что же должно было случиться, чтобы именно этой его коллеге понадобилась его помощь? Но, поскольку он прекрасно понимал, что без веской причины ее бы тут не было, то просто, без малейшего сарказма, отозвался:

– Расскажите в чем.

Она, расстроенная, обеспокоенная, заговорила:

– Что бы вы подумали, если бы один из ваших учеников возвращался с отработок с окровавленной рукой? Нет, позвольте мне договорить, Северус! Если бы эта рука кровоточила из-за того, что ученику пришлось неисчисляемое количество раз писать одну и ту же фразу _собственной кровью_?

Северус задумался. О, он прекрасно понял, о ком ему сделали намек и какова была фраза... Но что на это ответить?

– Если абстрагироваться от конкретного человека, Северус, – тихо добавила женщина. – Если остались только мы, вы и я, люди, на которых возложены одинаковые ответственные должности.

Северус неспешно обдумывал сказанное. Поттер... это же Поттер... высокомерный, раздражающий мальчишка, не умеющий держать язык за зубами, но... Все же есть границы, которых должен придерживаться преподаватель при назначении наказаний учащемуся – жестокое обращение непозволительно!

– Полагаю, вы сообщили об этом Альбусу? – спросил Северус.

– Альбус сейчас невероятно занят из-за Министерства и Фаджа. За последние недели он уже просто вымотался. Не хочу его нагружать еще и этим, если мы сумеем найти альтернативное решение...

Северус вопросительно посмотрел на нее и тихо произнес:

– Он уверен, что я не потерплю подобных действий, примененных к одному из учеников моего факультета, со стороны какого бы там ни было профессора. И хотя наказание было оправданным, если верить услышанному мной, выбранный метод неприемлем.

Легкая улыбка расцвела на лице Минервы, и женщина тихо произнесла:

– Я счастлива, что мы с вами согласились друг с другом, Северус. Осталось только вызвать завтра Амбридж и поговорить с ней.

– Скажите, Минерва, – позвал Северус уже начавшую прощаться коллегу, – почему вы до сих пор этого не сделали?

– Потому что Альбус отговорил меня. Потому что он тоже хотел, чтобы Гарри замолчал.

– И, само собой разумеется, Поттер ослушался! – рассмеялся Северус. – А сейчас и вы решили не послушать Альбуса?

– Северус, дорогой, я говорила с ним после второй отработки Гарри. Прошли еще три отработки после этого, и я считаю, что все изменилось. К тому же, он ведь не запретил мне разговаривать с Амбридж, ведь так?

И тут-то Северус онемел – неужели это сказала ему декан Гриффиндора?

Вот только он знал – любые их действия обречены на провал. Тем более когда увидел на следующий день в «Ежедневном Пророке» статью о назначении Долорес Амбридж генеральным инспектором Хогвартса с правом надзирать за работой остальных преподавателей, среди которых и он! Если это еще одна идея Люциуса, честное слово, он его заставит пожалеть! Схватив лучшее перо, мужчина быстро составил послание для своего вейлы.

Люциус, обосновавшийся в своем кабинете в Малфой-Мэноре, скривился, прочитав надпись на конверте. Да, Амбридж собиралась портить жизнь преподавателям Хогвартса, но тем не менее Люциус позаботился встретиться с ней, навести разговор на нужную тему и расхвалить на разные лады Северуса. В общем, несмотря ни на что, вскрывать это письмо мужчине очень не хотелось. Но он все же отправился к личной площадке для аппарирования (и понятное дело, Драко тоже знал об ее существовании – только они могли ею воспользоваться), чтобы попасть в Логово. Вот он уже там, но поскольку сердце все еще не лежало открыть послание, он медлил, восторгаясь первыми мазками осенних красок, только-только начавших ложиться на лес.

Наконец он отправился в гостиную, слабо улыбаясь оставленному Драко беспорядку. Все это пустяки, просто живая натура сына отразилась на полках большой библиотеки, в подушке, брошенной посреди дивана, прямо у спинки. Зато весь этот мелкий беспорядок свидетельствовал о том, что здесь живут, и даже казалось, что его сын с минуты на минуту вернется обратно. А вот Северус не оставил ни единого следа свого присутствия... Слишком уж партнер его любил порядок!

Люциус со вздохом сел в свое любимое кресло лицом к громадному камину, и распечатал послание.

_Люциус._

_Я смел надеяться, что ты правильно оценил характер моей новой прелестной коллеги и что у нее нет собственных амбициозных планов, могущих испортить нашу жизнь лучше всего уже произошедшего._

_Но, понимаешь ли, за истекшую неделю у меня появились сомнения. Я уже не далек от мысли, что эта женщиназа своим слащавым поведением скрывает что-то намного худшее. А ты помнишь, что я мало кого так воспринимаю?_

_Как обычный профессор должен сказать, что наказание, назначенное ею Поттеру, – это явная жестокость, к подобной которой даже я не прибегнул бы никогда в жизни, даже против этого мальчишки. Ну и конечно же я не собираюсь благодарить тебя за назначение этой женщины генеральным инспектором._

_И вот еще, посоветуй Драко, чтобы он воспользовался ее расположением – она выглядит весьма склонной к лести и ложным доносам._

_Думаю, она не менее жестока в своих деяниях, чем твоя драгоценная свояченица._

_Северус_

Люциус перечитал написанное два раза, так удивился. Северус считал, что назначенное Поттеру взыскание – жестокость? Но что же она такое использовала? Телесные наказания? Что касается жестокости, аналогичной жестокости Беллатрикс, данное сравнение приводило его в недоумение – он очень сомневался, что есть кто-то еще, подобный этой твари! Однако не в привычках Северуса преувеличивать...

Он некоторое время размышлял над письмом для Драко – нужно было одновременно предостеречь, дать указания к определенным действиям, и при этом письмо при прочтении посторонними людьми не должно было дать ни малейшего толчка к каким бы там ни было подозрениям... Получилось этакое очаровательное упражнение словесной гимнастики для знающих, в числе которых был и Драко – мальчику, конечно, придется несколько раз перечитать послание, но все же он сумеет разобраться, каковы советы ему даны.

Что же, вот и завершена одна из задач, а перед Малфоем стояла еще одна, гораздо более трудная. И как же ему выцарапать это проклятое пророчество, касающееся Лорда и Поттера? О, его меньше всего интересовало это окаянное предсказание, но его-то господину оно было очень даже интересно! Лорд просто одержим им! А поскольку он не мог пойти в Министерство, чтобы, заглянув в Отдел Тайн, самому услышать его, то именно на Люциуса и взвалил это бремя! А тот бы прекрасно обошелся и без подобного задания! Вот как он может узнать пророчество, его не касающееся? Ведь чары в Зале Пророчеств не позволят ничего подобного. А ведь еще нужно знать, где в Отделе Тайн находится этот Зал! И что бы там ни говорили о Министерстве, мало кто мог попасть в тот Отдел – за исключением невыразимцев и самого Министра вроде бы больше никто.

Малфой несколько недель ломал голову над своей задачей и не находил адекватного решения. А гнев Лорда чувствовался, но, похоже, действий Фаджа против Дамблдора оказалось пока достаточно, чтобы придерживать ярость его на приемлемом уровне. Хотя медлить не стоило.

Мужчина уже успел выбрать свою будущую жертву – невыразимца Бродерика Боуда – выслеживал его в течение нескольких дней, определяя привычное время приходов и уходов, а затем приступил к выполнению поставленной темы.

Вечером, когда они вместе оказались в лифте, Люциус крепче сжал свою трость и, направив ее в спину мужчине, прошептал:

– _Империо_!

Он чувствовал, как разум волшебника пытался побороть заклинание, но Люциус не зря давно был мастером в искусстве подчинять людей, тем более с помощью этого заклинания. Он победил в борьбе и навязал свой приказ: Боуд машинально, будто бы по собственному желанию, направился в Отдел Тайн. Когда они вошли в круглый зал, где все двери походили одна на другую, Малфою стало понятно, что у невыразимцев должно быть нечто специальное, помогающее ориентироваться тут, и потому он приказал Боуду:

– Идентифицируй двери!

Он позволил Боуду воспользоваться палочкой, но не смог понять, что тот процедил сквозь зубы. Зато магия сокрытия исчезла, спала, и Люциус рассмотрел медные таблички, на которых были надписи. Люциус быстро прочел их: Комната Времени, Комната Смерти, Комната Мозгов, Комната Планет, Запертая Комната, – в общем, все, за исключением Зала Пророчеств. Тогда он приказал Боуду отвести его в этот зал, и невыразимец открыл дверь Комнаты Времени. Люциус вслед за заколдованным им мужчиной пересек переливающуюся светом комнату, заполненную разнообразными беспрестанно тикающими часами. У него не было времени даже заглянуть в хрустальный сосуд куполообразной формы, испускавший этот свет, потому что Боуд уже входил в дверь, находящуюся за сосудом. Зал, в который они вошли, как понял Люциус, и был Залом Пророчеств, и дверь из Комнаты Времени выходила на ряд номер пятьдесят три. Когда же Люциус приказал Боуду вести его к пророчеству о Гарри Потере, тот повернул направо. Дойдя до девяносто седьмого ряда, мужчины вошли в проход между стеллажами, и вскоре Боуд остановился. Люциус увидел то, что ему было нужно – сферу, на которой было начертано «Темный Лорд» и вопросительный знак, замененный словами «Гарри Поттер». Малфой решил проверить, какие заклинания защищали пророчества, и приказал Боуду взять одну из сфер из семьдесят второго ряда – не было никакого желания намекать, что кого-то интересует пророчество о Поттере, если что-либо вдруг пойдет не так.

И его осторожность оправдалась – как только Боуд коснулся сферы, Люциус почувствовал, как узы _Империуса_ разлетелись вдребезги, а сам Боуд начал кричать, как сумасшедший, вокруг же разлились потоки света, бьющие из сферы и потолка помещения. Люциус немедленно уклонился от заклинаний, а вот Боуд свалился на пол. Он просто кричал, не останавливаясь, пока последнее заклинание, попавшее в него, не заставило его замолчать, вгоняя в беспамятство. Люциус раздраженно вздохнул и направился к выходу – к пятьдесят третьему ряду стеллажей, а оттуда через Комнату Времени. Пришлось так же задержаться в Круглой Комнате, поскольку медные таблички с названиями снова скрылись, и было непонятно, куда ведет каждая из дверей. Но краткие размышления позволили найти решение – всего-навсего чары, снимающие заклинания сокрытия. Так что пришлось потратить совсем мало времени, и вот он уже покинул Отдел Тайн, а потом и Министерство, когда добрался до площадок, предназначенных для аппарации.

Похоже, заклинания в Отделе Тайн не извещали о вторжении...

На следующий день он пренебрежительно поднял брови, когда Фадж сам сообщил ему, что этим утром в Зале Пророчеств обнаружили Боуда в бессознательном состоянии. Мужчину отправили в госпиталь Святого Мунго, в отделение недугов от заклятий.

– Представьте себе, Люциус, говорят, что Бродерик был заколдован перед тем, как коснулся пророчества. В самом деле, колдомедики Святого Мунго категоричны: одни лишь защитные заклинания пророчеств не могли привести их пациента в такое состояние. И конечно же они будут стараться выяснить, под каким заклинанием оказался этот человек! Хотя мне кажется, все это ерунда. Некто, без разрешения колдующий в недрах Министерства! Смешно!

– Действительно чушь, – отозвался Люциус пренебрежительно. – Но знаете, Корнелиус, должен вам сказать...

Люциус продолжил разговор с Министром, отметив про себя, что не стоит спускать с Боуда глаз. Тот не должен был никому рассказать о случившемся...

Через несколько дней Драко с огромным удовольствием сообщил о том, что квиддичная команда Гриффиндора лишилась сразу трех игроков – Поттера, ловца, и близнецов Уизли, загонщиков команды.

Ноябрь только начался, когда Люциуса снова вызвал Волдеморт. И Малфой опустился на колени сразу же, как увидел его, потому как если судить по Пожирателям, корчащимся от боли, Лорд явно был не в духе!

– Ну, Люциус, что скажешь о пророчестве? – прошипел Волдеморт.

– Я его еще не...

Закончить фразу ему не удалось, помешал _Круциатус_ Лорда. Но это же несправедливо! Разве он виноват, что пророчество могут взять только Поттер или сам Лорд?

– Вы все просто сборище бездарностей! – гневно пророкотал Волдеморт. – Люциус, ты впустишь Нагини в Министерство, когда у нее закончится линька, то есть через месяц. И увидишь, как должна выполняться работа! И, смею надеяться, извлечешь из этого урок!

Вот это да, дожили! Его низвели до уровня привратника для змеи! Какое падение...

Уже через месяц он, покидая особняк Реддлов, болезненно сглотнул образовавшийся в горле комок, понимая, что за ним следует Нагини. Едва сдерживая дрожь, он положил ладонь на холодную чешую, чтобы захватить и змею при аппарации. По прибытии он только поморщился, потому что данный груз для Лорда был намного важнее того, кто оный переносил. Зато его обрадовало отсутствие авроров-охранников в Атриуме. Так что ничто не могло помешать попаданию Нагини в Отдел Тайн. И хоть он немного напрягся, когда они попали в Круглый Зал, но, очевидно, их появление не вызвало тревоги.

Стоило Малфою отворить дверь, ведущую в Зал Времени, Нагини проскользнула внутрь так быстро, что он не успел и слова сказать, и тогда он услышал, как там закричал какой-то мужчина. Люциус скривился, увидев тело Артура Уизли у стены, но даже не приостановился – согласно полученному приказу он должен был непременно следовать за Нагини. Кроме того, какая для Уизли в том разница – остановился бы Люциус или нет?

Мужчина указал Нагини сферу, так интересующую Лорда, и застыл, нетерпеливо ожидая, что сумеет сделать змея. Та в это время пробовала языком воздух около сферы, и ничего не происходило. Но стоило только змее коснуться сферы кончиком языка, защита отреагировала, и заклинания обрушились на рептилию. Сначала, если Люциус правильно понял, они вроде бы ее вообще не достигали. Зашита была настроена на людей, в этом Лорд был прав. Но когда Нагини приподнялась и раскрыла пасть, чтобы взять сферу, откуда-то появились два фиолетовых луча, поразившие змею, рухнувшую обратно. Что же, Лорд не может быть во всем правым, как ни крути...

Видя, что змея больше не шевелится, Люциус решил поторопиться и левитировал ее тело к выходу. Он пробежал перед телом Уизли, даже не повернувшись – собственная жизнь дороже, а силу ярости Лорда сложно даже вообразить, если только Малфой осмелился бы явиться обратно без его фамилиара! Хотя Лорд и так невероятно вспылил, но Люциус позволил ему просмотреть все свои воспоминания, касающиеся произошедшего, а наказание продолжил _Круциатус_...

Как бы там ни было, его очень удивило, когда три дня спустя появившийся в Логове Северус сообщил, что Уизли выжил.

– По всей видимости, у Поттера имеется связь с Волдемортом, – сказал Северус. – Он глазами Нагини увидел нападение на Артура и рассказал Минерве. Так что Артуру вовремя помогли!

Люциус задумался на пару мгновений и сказал:

– Так вот почему не поднялась тревога, когда я вошел – ее то ли ослабили, то ли полностью дезактивировали, чтобы позволить членам Ордена Феникса дежурить там...

– Точно, – отозвался Северус.

– А Волдеморт знал?

– Да, уже где-то с месяц, – признал Северус. – Так что для тебя там уже меньше опасности...

– Тем не менее я так и не достал это пророчество, – проворчал Люциус. – И не вижу даже минимальной возможности сделать это!

– А почему Волдеморт сам не пойдет туда, ведь защита ослаблена?

– Если бы я знал! Да что это мы, давай поговорим о чем-нибудь более приятном. Ты останешься на все каникулы?

– Да, если отбросить время, потраченное на собрания Ордена или призывы Волдеморта, – ответил Северус с улыбкой. – Этот чертов Поттер у своего крестного, так что моего присутствия в замке для обеспечения безопасности мальчишки не требуется!

– Вот как! На этот раз я почти готов поблагодарить Блэка! Почти, я сказал! – быстро добавил Люциус, заметив, как нахмурился Северус.

Конечно, и Люциус, и Драко, должны были проводить некоторое время в Мэноре, но вейла знал, что для них троих все самое важное находится здесь, что готов разобраться с чем угодно, чтобы только вернуться и спать со своим партнером.

Перед самым Рождеством Люциус безо всякой спешки заказал одно специфическое растение в подарок Бродерику Боуду от некого анонима, а то ведь этот пострадавший от заклинаний, согласно рассказам информаторов слишком быстро шел на поправку.


	9. Глава 9 Орден Феникса часть 2

_Глава 9. Орден Феникса (часть 2)_

Третья неделя, каникул, проведенная в Логове, была для Северуса ненапряжной. Ситуация складывалась довольно неплохо – Волдеморт вызывал только единожды, желая узнать, почему Артура Уизли так быстро спасли. Северус ответил правду, то, что рассказал Дамблдор, и Лорд, похоже, удовольствовался сказанным, видимо, уже знал о связи, существующей между Гарри и им.

И мужчине очень нравилось чувствовать, как каждый вечер к нему в постели присоединяется жаркое тело Люциуса. Жаль только, что возлюбленному приходилось вставать еще до рассвета, чтобы вернуться в Мэнор, прежде чем его кто-нибудь хватится, но эта неприятность довольно быстро забывалась. И он безо всяких сомнений окунался в страсть, вспыхивающую каждой ночью, и как обычно восстанавливал свои силы в объятьях крыльев Люциуса.

Через два дня он по просьбе Дамблдора отправился в Хогвартс. Когда он вошел в кабинет, то заметил, что его старый наставник выглядел устало-взволнованно, что бывало крайне редко. Тот жестом указал на кресло, и Северус молча сел. Но стоило директору, не проронившему ни слова, посмотреть на него сквозь очки, и он напрягся.

– Только вас я могу попросить об этом, Северус. Точнее, только вы достаточно компетентны и облечены моим доверием, чтобы я мог поручить вам эту миссию.

Северус не торопился отвечать, ожидая продолжения речи Дамблдора.

– Я хочу, чтобы вы начали обучать Гарри окклюменции.

Северус застыл.

Это невозможно!

У него был совсем небольшой опыт чего-то подобного – собственное ученичество у Люциуса. Да и вообще, само обучение окклюменции требовало полного доверия между наставником и учеником, а это не их случай.

Но ведь Дамблдор все это тоже знал. Так почему же он требует подобное именно у него? Почему сам не возьмется? И этот вопрос Северус сразу же озвучил мужчине, сидящему перед ним. Ответ же заставил его чуть ли не онеметь.

– Потому что я буду занят очень важными поисками, Северус. Настолько важными, что если бы Волдеморт узнал о них, то предал бы Хогвартс огню и мечу, утопил бы замок в крови, только бы помешать мне. Потому что я ищу способ окончательного избавления от него.

Объяснение было произнесено таким напряженным и тихим голосом, что Северус ни на миг не засомневался в обоснованности затеянного. Но все равно попытался подойти с другой стороны:

– Но зачем нужно обучать Поттера этому? Ведь их связь помогла спасти жизнь Артуру!

– Одна спасенная жизнь... А сколько жизней будут принесены в жертву, если Гарри обманут? Если Волдеморт покажет ему фальшивое вид**е**ние? Если начнет пытать мальчика через эту связь? Говорю вам, Северус, здоровье, уравновешенность Гарри, его жизнь – вторая моя опора в борьбе с Томом. Гарри ведь уже в опасности, я только его защищаю насколько это в моих силах.

Северус помолчал несколько минут. Он знал, что бывало такое время, когда даже если и хотелось закричать, протестуя, крик и просьбы никак бы не помогли. И это чаще всего бывало, когда Дамблдор приоткрывал перед ним маленькие кусочки своего плана противодействия Волдеморту. И тогда ничьим капризам и чувствам не оставалось места. Так что он решительно уточнил:

– Поттер оказался так явно выставлен нашим светочем, чтобы лучше скрыть ваши действия? Но светоч нужно защитить, чтобы ОН был ослеплен светом мальчишки и не беспокоился ни о чем другом?

– Вы все правильно поняли, Северус.

– То есть, я должен сообщить Волдеморту об уроках, которые мне нужно будет давать Поттеру?

– Разумеется.

– Но не окажется ли так, что Волдеморт воспользуется этим обучением, чтобы точно одурачить Поттера?

– Только вы будете выбирать, что увидеть, Северус. И вы должны будете предостеречь мальчика, если увидите что-то необычное. Я доверяю вам в ваших умениях.

– А когда вы ему скажете?

– Это сделаю не я. Вы поставите его в известность после завтрашнего собрания Ордена.

И конечно же ничего не произошло так, как хотелось. Началось все с того, что Блэк настоял на своем присутствии при разговоре с Поттером. А сам мальчишка даже не имел ни малейшего понятия об окклюменции и не собирался сделать ни малейшего шага навстречу. Но самым главным – Северус признал это только много позже – было нежелание, чтобы об их отношениях с Люциусом стало известно. И когда проклятый кобель обозвал его верным песиком Люциуса, его здравый смысл как бы улетучился. Он с раздражением ответил ему, а сам чувствовал, как крепче сжимаются тиски страха. Ведь этот мерзкий Блэк не мог ничего подобного знать! Неужели Беллатрикс рассказала в Азкабане? Ведь это могло быть, только она же знала... Почему он выбрал именно это имя из всех возможных?

Злоба переполняла обоих, еще чуть-чуть, и они бы уже не сдержались, и только появление выписавшегося из Мунго Артура заставило их взять себя в руки. Бросив последний ненавидящий взгляд на Блэка, Северус покинул особняк на площади Гриммо, переполненный беспокойством.

Тем же вечером он терпеливо дождался появления Люциуса в Логове, чтобы рассказать ему о последних событиях. А тот нахмурился. Если бы Блэк знал такое, то уж точно не стал бы держать язык за зубами. А если бы знал Дамблдор, то конечно же оказал бы давление на Северуса, чтобы получить в свое расположение еще и Люциуса Малфоя. В общем, как ни крути, это никуда не годилось. Так что даже рассматривалось хладнокровное убийство анимага, чтобы избежать разоблачения. Но остановило их одно – Блэк безвылазно сидел в особняке на площади Гриммо, не имел никаких внешних контактов, так что представить его смерть случайной было весьма затруднительно. Так что пока они решили, что если блохастый сделает еще один такой намек, Северусу все же придется принять меры.

Двумя днями позже Северус, пока не явился Поттер для своего первого урока окклюменции, тщательно поместил некоторые свои воспоминания в думосбор, предоставленный Альбусом. Конечно же мальчишка задал кучу вопросов о причинах этих уроков и о связи, имевшейся между ним и Лордом, но эти вопросы были по делу, и потому Северус на них ответил. Директор настаивал на необходимости этих уроков. Может быть, если немного удовлетворить любопытство мальчишки, тот будет поусерднее? Ведь надеяться-то можно?

Его удивили картины, увиденные в разуме мальчишки. Почему он видел, как какой-то крупный мальчик макал его голову в туалет? Ну и ну, Поттер, кажется, влюблен в мисс Чанг? Но прежде чем мужчина увидел что-то еще, он почувствовал, жар и боль в правой руке и резко покинул воспоминания. Мальчишка на его вопрос ответил, что не нарочно воспользовался обжигающими чарами. Он говорил правду, и Северус прекрасно знал, что во время обучения окклюменции защита чаще всего инстинктивна, и все заклинания в этом случае непроизвольны, как стихийные магические выбросы у ребенка. Но он несколько запаниковал, когда Поттер признался, что уже видел замечательный коридор в Министерстве. Тот самый, что вел к Залу Пророчеств, тот, где обнаружили Артура Уизли в луже собственной крови. Мерлин, сделай так, чтобы мальчишка не видел там больше никого... Но, кажется, так и было, ведь имя Люциуса нигде не было упомянуто.

На следующее утро еще до рассвета Альбус вызвал его к себе в кабинет. Когда же ему протянули газету и он увидел набранный огромным шрифтом заголовок и фотографии к статье, мужчина тяжело осел в кресло, установленное у стола директора.

Все Пожиратели были освобождены, и дементоры тоже присоединились к Волдеморту.

– Вы об этом знали, Северус? – ледяным голосом поинтересовался Дамблдор.

Обратив внимание на тон, зельевар поднял глаза от газеты и отчеканил:

– Нет, Альбус. Я никогда бы не скрыл от вас такое!

Лицо директора смягчилось, и он сделал легкий жест рукой, могущий сойти за извинение.

– Но почему тогда он ничего не сказал вам? – снова заговорил директор.

– Я не знаю, – искренне ответил Северус. – Может, счел, что поскольку я не могу оказать ему никакой помощи, то меня бесполезно информировать?

«А Люциус? – тут же подумал он. – Что знал он?»

Что же, сначала он действительно ничего не знал.

Он узнал о побеге посреди ночи, когда Лорд сам постучался в его двери, сопровождаемый для большего устрашения супругами Лестрандж. Мужчине понадобились все годы опыта лицедейства, когда Лорд сказал ему:

– Мой дорогой Люциус! Я думаю, ты будешь в восторге от того, что приютишь у себя свою свояченицу на... скажем, на неопределенный период.

«Салазар и Мерлин, помогите!» А сам он уже отвечал совершенно противоположное истерике разума:

– Конечно, Лорд. Это честь для меня!

И, разумеется, Беллатрикс усмехнулась так пренебрежительно, как только могла, вот только вид у нее подкачал. Одежда арестантки, спутанные волосы, все в какой-то мерзкой грязи, ввалившиеся щеки, почти закатившиеся глаза – все вызывало больше жалость, чем ужас. По крайней мере у него было несколько часов, чтобы лучше спрятать свои тайны, пока к ней не вернулась ее зверская суть. Он даже не глянул в «Пророк» следующим утром – и без того уже знал, о чем будут кричать заголовки. А пока успокаивался в своем кабинете – может быть, Волдеморт со своими почти энциклопедическими знаниями темной магии и смог бы войти в него, но Беллатрикс с супругом – нет.

Последовавшие далее недели в Малфой-Мэноре были мрачными. Люциус знал, что его дражайшая свояченица проводила время, шаря по его владениям, но до сих пор безуспешно. О, она явно что-то затевала совместно со своей сестрой и мужем, вот только в данный момент Люциус был у Лорда на хорошем счету. Безусловно, тот продолжал интересоваться пророчеством и не радовался, что Люциус все еще не прибрал его к рукам, но, и это странно, на спешке настаивал меньше, чем раньше.

В конце февраля, пусть и разделенные несколькими сотнями километров, Северус и Люциус были одинаково ошарашены, читая «Придиру». Сделанное Поттером было совершенным безумием, однако полностью доказывало (Северус всегда утверждал это), что у мальчишки чудовищная наглость.

Когда Северус посмотрел на свою коллегу, прямо перед Амбридж читающую искусно превращенную в подобие учебника по Трансфигурации «Придиру», то увидел, как на лице расцвели гордость за своего ученика, который несмотря ни на что кричит о правде, и сожаление о том, что теперь ему не избежать очередных болезненных штрафных занятий.

Через два месяца, заперевшись в подземельях Северуса, они быстро обсудили миновавший вечер – только что от должности отстранили Альбуса, по крайней мере, временно, потому что Поттер смог вовлечь в бунт против произвола Амбридж около тридцати учеников. И происходили встречи этих учеников в течение уже нескольких месяцев. Северус обратил на это внимание – то есть этот сорванец все же оказался способен не хвастать обо всех своих похождениях...

Он чуть не вздрогнул, когда Минерва саданула кулаком по столу со словами:

– Надеюсь, они по крайней мере успешно прошли всю программу СОВ по Защите, чтобы заткнуть эту гадюку! Уверена, что только у тех, чьи имена значатся на том пергаменте, и у слизеринцев будут хорошие отметки на экзамене! Ну да, Северус, а вы как думали? Что я не знаю, что вы преподаете вашим ученикам пятого и седьмого курсов Защиту от Темных Искусств?

Губы Северуса слегка приподнялись в улыбке, но коллеге он не ответил. Он действительно навязал эту меру своему факультету, чтобы никто не был лишен практики. И даже назначил дополнительные занятия, когда на Рождество увидел уровень знаний по Защите Драко.

– И что же вы будете теперь делать, Минерва? – поинтересовался он.

– Уж точно не откажусь продолжать работу, если вы на это надеялись, Северус, – отозвалась профессор Трансфигурации. – Но это не означает, что моя верность перешла на сторону врага. Я верна Хогвартсу и ученикам. Я останусь на своем посту. И только.

И они обменялись взглядами, говорящими, что Амбридж все-таки получит тот пост, которого так добивалась!

На следующий день Северус даже забыл снять баллы с Гриффиндора, когда был взорван котел, так как этот взрыв слился со взрывами пиротехнических приспособлений. Он даже сохранил спокойствие в своем классе, хотя взрывы все приближались. А почему он был спокоен? Просто потому, что ранее заметил краем глаза близнецов Уизли, груженных как мулы. И он был уверен, что они замыслили какую-то большую неприятность. В обычное время они были сдержаннее, да и Северус незамедлительно изъял бы их груз. Но прямо перед обедом посетив первое совещание профессоров, проведенное Амбридж в роли директрисы, чувствовал желание побунтовать. А еще хотелось посмотреть, как она разберется с проделками близнецов – он просто чувствовал, что сейчас близнецы намерены действительно перейти все границы. И он позволил им это. Его заставили дать этой старой трещотке Веритасерум, так что он пообещал себе сегодня же вечером спрятать все зелья, к которым можно придраться!

Ого! Брови мужчины удивленно поднялись, когда зеленая змея с шумом ворвалась в подземелье, но делать что-либо с нею он не собирался. Разве не сама Амбридж указала им всем своими приказами и контролем, что им платят только за преподавание конкретных предметов и ни за что более? И что они не должны превышать своих обязанностей? Так что тут ему платят за преподавание Зельеварения, а не за атаку заклинаниями результатов шуток учеников. Потому-то он и послал на поиски директрисы одного из своих слизеринцев. Та прибыла через несколько минут, встрепанная, с побагровевшими щеками.

– Снейп! Вы же в состоянии избавиться от этого!

– Правда? Неужели вы считаете, что мои зелья могут что-либо кроме как пройти сквозь огни этих фейерверков? – саркастически поинтересовался Северус. – Я не желал бы как-то нарушить ваши инструкции и сделать что-либо помимо зелий...

Она недобро глянула на мужчину, который выглядел еще насмешливее, и направила на зеленую змею заклинание исчезновения.

Зельевар впервые за все время преподавания чуть не потерял свою серьезность перед учащимися и не расхохотался, как будто бы находился сейчас в Логове. Рассеиваясь, фейерверк взорвался, образовав десяток копий самого себя. У его учеников такого опыта выдержки не было, и впервые за двадцать лет в классе зельеварения раздался взрыв дружного смеха, к вящему позору новой директрисы. Как бы там ни было, вторая половина дня и вечер оказались весьма занимательными.

На следующий день Северусу пришлось оставить Поттера как раз во время урока окклюменции, потому как после нескольких дней отсутствия наконец-то появился Монтегю. Из быстрого допроса Снейп вынес какое-то странное чувство неловкости. У него почему-то сложилось впечатление, что Монтегю покинул школу не по своему желанию, а благодаря этому шкафу в Выручай-комнате. Но он забыл и ученика, и шкаф, когда вернулся в свой кабинет.

Как Поттер осмелился?

Он сунул свой любопытный нос в думосбор, куда Северус отправил свои самые унизительные воспоминания о Мародерах!

Мужчина потерял все свое хваленое хладнокровие.

Орал на этого нахала.

И грубо выгнал его с требованием никогда больше не возвращаться для подобных уроков. Хвала Мерлину, осталось всего несколько недель потерпеть мальчишку на курсе зельеварения, а дальше они будут сталкиваться только в коридорах, потому что мужчина был убежден, что Поттер никогда не получит Превосходно на СОВ по Зельям, позволившего бы ему остаться в его классе для подготовки к ТРИТОН!

Через две недели Северус, внешне бесстрастный, присутствовал при отбытии из школы близнецов Уизли. Он и правда должен был признать, что сделали они это с шиком – болото, покрывавшее весь шестой этаж восточного крыла, было впечатляющим, особенно когда сопротивлялось всем способам его осушения, применяемым Амбридж. О конечно, сия персона не была таким уж светилом в волшебстве, но все же должна была владеть базовыми знаниями любого мага, каким бы он ни был некомпетентным.

Конечно же Филиус, Минерва или сам Северус безо всяких проблем освободили бы коридор от воды, но, что любопытно, ни один из них не хотел даже поднять для этого палочку. В конце концов, им же за это не платили, разве не так? Зельевар внутренне улыбнулся, проследив, как близнецы садятся на метлы. Как он знал, эти метлы были прикованы в кабинете Амбридж. Или же призыв хозяев был настолько силен? Тогда хотелось бы еще знать ответ на такой вопрос: метлы пробили дверь или стену? И, как последний штрих, близнецы обратились к Пивзу. Кстати, нужно будет серьезно поговорить с призраком о том, что можно, а что нельзя делать в подземельях, но вот остальная территория замка вне его компетенции!

В последние выходные мая Северус был в ярости из-за оглушительной победы Гриффиндора над Рейвенкло в заключительном матче сезона. Они победили с таким счетом, что заполучили Кубок по квиддичу, который он уже просто видел воцарившимся в его кабинете!

Через неделю, в субботу, 5 июня, в половину первого Северус тайком прошел в спальню мальчиков своего факультета. Используя свои способности, он бесшумно пробрался к постели Драко – нужно было узнать, правильно ли прошло вступление в наследие. Сначала мужчина ничего не услышал, балдахин был закрыт, и Драко явно наложил заглушающие чары поверх занавесей. Северус даже подготовил небольшой пергамент для передачи молодому вейле, если тот не успел еще свернуть крылья. Через несколько секунд после того, как пергамент проскользнул внутрь, белоснежная рука раздвинула балдахин, и серый взгляд встретился с черным.

– Все в порядке, – шепнул Драко. – Мне сначала показалось, что я счас сдохну, но теперь все в порядке.

– Следи за речью! – шикнул на него Северус. – А твои крылья? Партнер?

– Не было времени их измерять, – выдохнул юный вейла, пожав плечами. – Зато они совсем серебряные. А ему уже больше шестнадцати.

Северус ограничился кивком и послал юноше заговорщицкую улыбку. Серебро крыльев – доброе предзнаменование для вейлы-целителя. В своей сфере он будет мастером.

Северус не стал больше рисковать и покинул спальню мальчиков, чтобы вернуться в свои апартаменты, где схватился за двухстороннее зеркало, перед которым нетерпеливый Люциус уже давно ожидал результатов.

– Что? – тут же выпалил блондин.

– С ним все в порядке. Сказал, что у него серебряные крылья, и выглядел достаточно хорошо, и даже успел их спрятать.

Северус быстро сообщил возлюбленному последнюю информацию и убрал зеркало – этот способ связи должен остаться только для исключительных случаев.

Неделей позже Северус с кислым видом смотрел на Поттера, вроде бы успешно сдавшего СОВ по Зельям. Черт возьми, неужели этот мальчишка собирается испортить ему еще два года? Нет, может быть и нет, хоть зелье и успешно сварено, но цвет не совсем тот...

На следующий день его очень удивила Амбридж, барабанившая в его дверь где-то в полночь. Да что случилось-то?

– Ах, профессор Снейп, с настоящего времени я назначаю вас заместителем директора. Так что завтрашнего дня вы должны будете проконтролировать завершение экзаменов.

– О чем вы? – почти прошипел он в ответ. – Где профессор МакГонагалл?

– Она... с ней произошел небольшой несчастный случай, – кисло отозвалась Амбридж, задрав нос. – Она будет не в состоянии выполнять свою работу в течение нескольких дней.

– Какой такой несчастный случай?

– О, ничего такого, что могло вас встревожить! Вам нужно хорошо отдохнуть, потому что завтра вам понадобятся все ваши силы.

О Мерлин, что же случилось?

Пару минут спустя он нагрянул в гостиную Слизерина, где обнаружил нескольких оживленно беседовавших пятикурсников. Один за другим они стали рассказывать своему декану, что произошло прямо на их глазах во время сдачи СОВ по Астрономии.

Снейп, внешне бесстрастный, внутри просто кипел. Да как эта мерзкая министерская ставленница осмелилась? Минерва в Святом Мунго, а Хогвартс оказался в полном распоряжении этой потасканной жабы!

На следующий день мужчина постарался сделать все возможное, чтобы экзамены по Арифмантике, а потом и по Истории Магии прошли нормально.

Вот только, похоже, Поттер снова умудрился обратить на себя внимание – с ним снова что-то случилось. Снейпа несколько удивил вечерний вызов к Амбридж, а еще больше изумили люди, присутствующие в ее кабинете. Нескольких гриффиндорцев, в том числе и Поттера, удерживали слизеринцы, среди которых был и Драко. Да что тут творится? Но когда Амбридж потребовала у Северуса Веритасерум, вот только мужчина искусно отговорился от его выдачи. И пусть Поттер раздражающий гаденыш, но это не причина поминутно допрашивать его с этим пойлом только для того, чтобы уничтожить мальчишку. Невиданная глупость! Мужчина даже не отреагировал на вопль, что ему назначен испытательный срок за противодействие – неизвестно, что еще будет в следующем году. Но он замер, когда Поттер вдруг заорал о Мягколапе. С чего это Поттер взял, что Блэк может оказаться в Отделе Тайн? Но хуже всего, он же был твердо уверен в своей правоте, иначе не обратился бы к одному из самых ненавистных для него профессоров!

Отвечать на мгновенно возникшие у Амбридж вопросы Снейп не стал, выйдя сразу же после резкого замечания в сторону мальчишки. После этого он поспешил к себе, чтобы уже оттуда в тайне послать своего Патронуса к Блэку – по крайней мере Альбус не упрекнет его за игнорирование болтовни этого дьявольского отродья! Уже через пять минут Патронус вернулся с посланием Блэка, сообщавшим, что тот находится у себя.

Пятью часами позже мужчина был ошарашен, увидев жалкое состояние своих учеников, стоящих перед ним. Сняв с Драко Летучемышиный сглаз, он потребовал объяснений. Затем ледяным голосом отослал всех в гостиную Слизерина и бросился разыскивать Дамблдора. Стоило тому только узнать, что ни Амбридж, ни Гарри за истекшее время никто не видел, и что подросток вроде бы имел вид**е**ние своего крестного, оказавшегося плененным в Отделе Тайн, он незамедлительно предупредил Орден Феникса. В Хогвартсе должен был остаться только Северус, по двум причинам: с одной стороны для наблюдения за учениками, а с другой – чтобы не рисковать быть замеченным в бою против Пожирателей Смерти.

Люциус, съежившийся в тени рядом со своей «обожаемой» свояченицей, ждал уже несколько часов. О Мерлин, удастся ли эта попытка? Их здесь было десять, но руководил сейчас именно он. И именно ему нужно было забрать пророчество, когда оно окажется в руках у Поттера. Но было кое-что, о чем не знали остальные – НЕЖЕЛАНИЕ отдавать сферу Лорду. Следовало устроить все так, чтобы Поттер уничтожил ее, чтобы именно мальчишка оказался виноват в неудаче.

Стрелки отсчитывали время, а Беллатрикс теряла терпение и злилась. Но вот в отдалении раздался шум. Мда, Пооттер двигается как дракон, так же «тихо»! Но когда Люциус увидел всех, кто шумел, он нахмурился – кроме Поттера явились еще пятеро подростков, сейчас обступивших мальчишку. Тут были парочка Уизли и, естественно, Грэйнджер. Еще один брюнет, если судить по внешности, мог оказаться отпрыском Лонгботтомов. А вот кто такая оставшаяся блондинка, он не имел ни малейшего понятия, но это было не важно.

Стоило Поттеру только взять в руки пророчество, как началось движение. Пожиратели решительно окружили подростков. Да-а, шестеро почти детей против десятка опытных Пожирателей Смерти... нужно было сыграть потоньше, чтобы Поттер все же не удержал сферу.

Когда они встретились лицом к лицу, Люциус слабо улыбнулся. Северус был прав – и разум, и лицо этого мальчишки, Поттера, были как открытая книга. На его лице все читалось совершенно без усилий – и нежелание отдавать сферу, и жажда спасти своих товарищей оказались равно сильными. Черт побери! Не мог же Люциус просто заставить тупицу-гриффиндорца швырнуть пророчество на пол, разбить его! И так злости не хватает, а еще нужно заставить свою «обожаемую» свояченицу не пытаться убить мальчишку! Словом, он не мог сделать все сам, хотя и собирался сдерживать Пожирателей Смерти достаточное время, чтобы Поттер, даже явившись в Министерство, не изменил своей репутации импульсивного везунчика!

Малфой порадовался отличным рефлексам Поттера, благодаря которым тот сохранил сферу, несмотря на примененное Беллатрикс _Акцио_. Но мужчина очень удивился, поняв, что мальчишка совершенно ничего не знал о пророчестве. Вот и еще одна тайна старого безумца, руководившего Хогвартсом!

Про себя Малфой так же восхитился и наглостью, с которой Поттер продолжал бесить Беллатрикс. По мнению Северуса, мальчишка не выносил сарказма, однако способен был бить прямо в самое уязвимое место. И сейчас он успешно довел женщину до того, что Малфою пришлось перевести свою палочку на нее, а потом еще и прикрикнуть, чтобы она взяла себя в руки. Мужчина слышал шипение Беллатрикс, когда продолжил уговоры, позволяя молодым людям сговориться, и собирался продолжать свою речь, когда юнцы отреагировали на крик Поттера.

Пожиратели не успели сразу среагировать – а как тут среагируешь, под волной поочередно взрывающихся сфер с пророчествами! Но кто бы и что бы ни думал, Люциус сделал все, что мог, чтобы нахальная молодежь смогла сбежать. Как бы там ни было, Поттер должен выжить!

Выбраться из Министерства они еще не успели, когда как будто бы какая-то из высших сил решила помочь убить двух зайцев сразу. Ничего особенного, но Нотта приложило _Ступефаем_, и Люциус запретил его трогать. Он послал Беллатрикс и ее мужа как можно дальше от юнцов, поскольку с палочкой женщина обращалась, на его взгляд, слишком ловко. Отправив остальных в разные стороны, с собой мужчина оставил самого безвредного.

Разумеется, столкновения не прошли для подростков бесследно. Так уж получилось, что они снова столкнулись с отступающим Поттером в зале с Аркой. Малфой снял маску, подходя к Поттеру, и собирался попробовать применить слабый беспалочковый _Империус_, чтобы заставить мальчишку отдать пророчество, но тот сбросил заклинание, даже не поняв этого. Мужчина продолжал играть свою роль, когда Лонгботтом, не обращая внимания на сломанную челюсть, попытался броситься на помощь другу. Он даже позволил Беллатрикс наложить на Лонгботтома _Круциатус_, надеясь, что хотя бы это убедит Поттера отдать пророчество, только бы прекратилась пытка друга.

Но в единый миг все изменилось. Распахнулись двери Зала, впуская пятерых фениксовцев. «Мерлин, спасибо, среди них нет Северуса!»

С обеих сторон посыпались заклинания, и вскоре Малфой сцепился с Грюмом, что не радовало, ведь этот гад был очень хорошим бойцом. Вот только это ему не помогло, и Малфой загнал его в угол и влепил _Ступефай_.

Поттера и Лонгботтома он быстро заметил, мальчишки, казалось, с трудом двигались, пытаясь взобраться на ступени. Подскочив к ним, мужчина дернул их за одежду назад, сбивая с ног.

– Пророчество! Отдай мне пророчество, Поттер! – проревел он прямо в ухо Поттеру.

Ну же, быстрее, пусть мальчишка поторопится, чтобы потом можно было попробовать помочь ему выбраться из этого осиного гнезда! Но нет, мальчишка предпочел бросить сферу Лонгботтому и применить сшибающее заклинание. Вот только с каких пор почти шестнадцатилетка не только знает это заклинание, но и может воспользоваться им? За то краткое время, пока Малфой приходил в себя после резкого падения, между ними появился Люпин, помешав добраться до Поттера и заставив вступить в бой с ним. Несколькими мгновениями позже он внутренне был готов присягнуть, что как дуэлянт Люпин много лучше Грюма!

Как и прочие, с появлением Дамблдора Малфой попытался сбежать, но тот уже наложил заклинание «рыболовной сети», мешающее кому-либо удалиться более чем на несколько метров. Сейчас все Пожиратели оказались подобны крысам, загнанным в угол – не было иного средства освободиться, кроме как убить «рыбака». Он попался Дамблдору... Унизительно, если честно, но, во всяком случае, задание Лорда полностью провалено, а сфера с пророчеством уничтожена.

Люциус видел, как Блэк исчез за занавесом Арки, видел, как бросилась бежать его свояченица, сразив и Шеклболта. Он заметил ринувшегося за нею Поттера. Миг, и Дамблдор тоже последовал за ними, а Шеклболт начал зачитывать пленникам права.

Да, на этот раз все-таки он попадет в Азкабан...

Ранним утром Северус получил сомнительное удовольствие видеть вызывающего его к себе в кабинет Дамблдора. Через четверть часа он вышел оттуда с выражением лица еще более суровым, чем обычно. Люциус потерпел неудачу, оказался в Азкабане, а это значит, что Драко и он сам теперь первые жертвы для гневающегося Волдеморта.

Беспощадно вытащив Драко из постели, Снейп вывел его в парк, чтобы избежать лишних ушей.

– Этой ночью все прошло очень неудачно, Драко, – просто начал он. – Твой отец в тюрьме, а Волдеморт наверняка вне себя от злости.

Юношу сказанное задело за живое, это было видно, но, слава Салазару, он сдержался, продолжая слушать рассказ Северуса обо всем, что тот знал. Но к концу рассказа Драко был уже мертвенно-бледным.

– А теперь нам нужно решить, что делать дальше, Драко, – твердо произнес Северус. – Мы можем легко общаться, оставляя послания в Логове, если конечно нам оставят хоть чуточку свободы. Только не надо строить иллюзий: у тебя остались только мать и тетка, и они явно не за тебя.

– Только они... – вздрогнул Драко.

– Ты получишь Метку в тот же день, как прибудешь в Лондон, даже не сомневайся.

Снейп приобнял Драко за плечи, видя, как подросток потрясен.

– У тебя хватит сил, чтобы справиться с этим, Драко. Не позволяй себе мучиться мыслями, что ты слаб, поскольку Защита тебе не слишком удается. Это неправда. Ты продолжишь изображать истинного Малфоя и с гордо поднятой головой явишься, чтобы получить метку. Но самое главное, внимательно слушай, Драко, потому что такого шанса нам вторично не выпадет, клеймение начинается с ожога раскаленным железом. А ты знаешь, насколько это сильная боль... Далее Волдеморт накладывает чары. Ты – вейла-целитель, ты должен суметь обезболить руку, чтобы, не чувствуя ожога, симулировать боль и _точно определить использованные чары_!

– Для чего тебе их знать?

– Потому что я хочу разработать контрзаклинание против метки, сделать ее неактивной!

– Ты хочешь от нее освободиться?

– Как только она станет излишне затруднительной – да.

– А сейчас она не такова? – удивился Драко.

– По моему мнению – не слишком.

– А как я смогу попасть в Логово?

– Ты способен пройти через барьеры, установленные в Мэноре твоим отцом?

– Да, для меня они автоматически снимаются, и даже есть тайный проход от моей комнаты...

– Тогда воспользуйся камином, который, по словам Люциуса, находился в его маленьком убежище. Только он один был тайно соединен с Логовом. Я не думаю, что нам удастся видеться друг с другом в течение лета, поскольку за мной Волдеморт явно будет наблюдать. Но я всегда смогу найти минут пять, чтобы аппарировать туда. И вот еще... Что у тебя с окклюментными щитами?

– Проверь, – тут же дерзко отозвался Драко, глядя прямо в глаза.

Северус атаковал изо всех сил, но сначала ничего не получилось. А потом он увидел какие-то мимолетные образы, которые прервала тьма.

– Что же, тебе понравилось мое представление, – с иронией произнес Драко.

– Как я и говорил, ты весьма силен, Драко. Никогда в этом не сомневайся. По крайней мере так ты можешь быть уверен, что твои мысли у тебя всегда защищены от кого бы ни было. Но не забывай и лгать...

Драко качнул головой и медленно приблизился под вопросительным взглядом Северуса. Тот сжал его в объятьях, так же как когда-то обнимал сына Люциус. Мужчина знал, что это объятье даст силу молодому вейле с поднятой головой встречать все трудности, что ждут его в школе, а так же, что намного труднее, его возвращение домой.


	10. Глава 10 Принцполукровка

_Глава 10. Принц-полукровка_

Наконец-то закончились эти неприятные допросы. Нет, неужели авроры действительно считали, что Люциус распахнет перед ними все двери в Мэнор и расскажет все, что им нужно? Пусть покажут, как они справляются со своим делом! Ну, он и без того не избежал бы обыска своего жилища, вот только там не осталось ничего действительно важного, потому что все было тщательно спрятано в Логове.

Что же, теперь можно хорошенько подумать. Насколько же плохи нынешние дела? Да, он попал в Азкабан, но в этом были и положительные стороны. Поттер, когда Люциус видел его в последний раз, остался жив, и мужчина сейчас был заинтересован, чтобы так и оставалось дальше.

Лорд не сможет даже в будущем ознакомиться с полным текстом пророчества, потому что сфера окончательно разбита.

Да и Блэка больше нет, и слава богу!

Лорд же не сможет излить на него свой гнев, поскольку в этом месте до нерадивого слуги не дотянуться. О, да что тут думать, не слишком долгое пребывание в Азкабане приятнее, чем гнев Лорда, особенно если вспомнить, как тот твердил, насколько важна порученная им задача...

А если добавить, что дементоры покинули остров, чтобы присоединиться к Темному Лорду, и в охране остались только авроры... Да, конечно, эти самые авроры не отказывали себе в удовольствии унизить его во время каждого приема пищи, единственного в день, – не стоило даже мечтать, чтобы пищу приносили тюремные домовики, – но как бы там ни было, все это даже не особенно задевало. И потому можно было терпеливо ждать, когда Северус даст знак, что можно выбираться.

И что, неужели кто-то мог подумать, что они не подготовили плана действий, едва только почувствовали возвращение Лорда? Блэк в одиночку сбежал из Азкабана, так неужели они с Северусом не сумеют сделать что-то подобное?

Но кроме положительных имелись и отрицательные стороны. Достаточно большая проблема в том, что Драко придется получить Метку чуть ли не сразу, как он выйдет из поезда. А еще неизвестно каким будет отношение Волдеморта к Северусу. Люциус не хотел бы им рисковать, как-никак это равно самоубийству, но, только Мерлин знает, как за его ошибки расплатится его же партнер...

В начале июня этого года Северус в бешенстве покинул Хогвартс. Он должен был вернуться в свое официальное жилище в Паучьем Тупике, и ничто не могло сейчас вызвать в нем больший ужас. Волдеморт предупредил его, что придется принять у себя Петтигрю, так что стоило создать возможность пусть и на краткое время, но посещать Логово.

Когда он увидел, как эта крыса вслед за ним пробралась в дом, то с отвращением скривился.

– Петтигрю, – тут же прошипел он, – я покажу тебе, где живут подобные тебе крысы.

Безо всякого колебания он направился к не открываемому многие годы сарайчику и насмешливо сообщил:

– Вот твоя комната. И не путайся у меня под ногами, когда я работаю, иначе сильно пожалеешь.

– Но это же не комната! – запищал Петтигрю.

– И что? Или ты у нас не волшебник, и у тебя нет палочки? Так что воспользуйся ею, а не ной!

Северус демонстративно оставался у себя, варя зелья, заказанные Помфри для больничного крыла, и из-за этого мог сослаться на отсутствие кое-каких ингредиентов, чтобы спокойно покинуть дом. Так что он со спокойной совестью направился на сейчас полупустую Косую Аллею за частью ингредиентов, потом заглянул в Лютный переулок, откуда и аппарировал в Логово. Быстрый осмотр помещений позволил выяснить, что Драко тут уже побывал – на видном месте на столе лежал пергамент и стоял маленький флакончик, в котором кружила серебристая нить.

_«Северус._

_Помоги мне, я должен убить Дамблдора._

_Он использовал заклинание на парселтанге, но я все же извлек это воспоминание и поместил во флакон._

_Драко»_

Почерк был неаккуратным. Северус, читая письмо, просто чувствовал ужас юноши, написавшего его. Мужчина сжал зубы, перечитывая послание. Ситуация ухудшалась. Драко этого не написал, однако было понятно, что если не удастся убить Дамблдора, поплатятся все они – и Драко, и Люциус, и Северус. А чтобы узнать, что за заклинание использовалось при наложении метки, требовался змееуст! Мужчина досадливо оскалился, отметив, насколько предусмотрителен Волдеморт как предводитель, не допуская ошибок в своих действиях. Казалось, не осталось ни единого уязвимого места. Но, не смотря ни на что, Северус не собирался признавать поражение, он намеревался бороться и дальше, при этом продолжая оказывать помощь Дамблдору в его действиях. А ведь у директора вроде бы есть еще какое-то оружие, помимо Поттера? Хотя нет, не так, тот собирался добавить на чашу весов противостояния еще и этот довод.

Северус, подписав флакон, отставил его в сторону. Бессмысленно смотреть это воспоминание без змееуста.

Через два дня он внутренне напрягся, увидев Нарциссу и Беллатрикс у своей двери. И когда Северус просмотрел комедию, сыгранную Нарциссой, якобы ужаснувшейся возможности потерять своего сына, Драко, если тот потерпит неудачу в своей миссии, он, наконец, задумался об истинной цели действий Нарциссы. Потому что, и он был готов даже на спор сунуть руку в огонь, если не прав, это явно оказалась именно ее инициатива, ее, а не Беллатрикс. Ну да, Беллатрикс должна была относиться к Северусу с подозрением, зная о его связи с Люциусом. А что же Нарцисса? Почему же она унизилась до обращения к нему? Зачем так искусно лжет? Он никак не мог понять.

Без малейшего колебания Северус произнес Непреложный Обет. Драко в любом случае не сможет этого сделать, придется исхитриться и сделать все самому, вместо него. В ответ на вопросы Беллатрикс о его верности Лорду, о том, почему он сразу же не поспешил к возродившемуся через тринадцать лет повелителю, он действовал как по нотам, безо всяких колебаний. Северус пункт за пунктом рушил обвинения, все больше презирая обеих сестер.

После их ухода он презрительно глянул на снова появившегося Петтигрю. Снейп не строил ни малейших иллюзий, тот шпионил за ним, и даже если и сделал вид, что убрался из комнаты, у крысы должен был оказаться способ услышать все происходящее. Вот и все. Все сказанное Нарциссе и Беллатрикс должно показать его как преданного Пожирателя Смерти, так что можно позволить крысе рассказать о встрече Лорду.

Лорд...

Вполне возможно...

Вот какова может быть причина визита Нарциссы.

Требование у Северуса Непреложного Обета – скорее всего очередной способ Волдеморта крепче привязать Люциуса, Драко и самого зельевара к Пожирателям и самому Темному Лорду. Неужели он что-то почувствовал? Например, изъян в верности?

По некоторым размышлениям могло оказаться, что нет, потому что для Лорда характерно подкреплять преданность своих сторонников всеми возможными способами. Клятва дана, и теперь Волдеморт мог быть уверен – Дамблдор умрет достаточно скоро. Он толкал Драко во тьму своими испытаниями, а убийство директора ослабило бы вейлу-целителя действием против собственной сущности. А еще, и в этом тоже виделась ирония данного обета, Лорд мог осудить Северуса за убийство Дамблдора, которое зельевар совершит вместо Драко. Пожиратель Смерти должен выполнить порученную ему задачу, иначе немилость и наказания грозили и потерпевшему неудачу, и его помощнику. И, как следствие, Лорд смог бы давить на Люциуса, когда тот выйдет из тюрьмы, воздействуя на его сына и на партнера. Так что Волдеморт манипулировал и Нарциссой.

Десятого июля, вечером, Поппи в срочном порядке вызвала Снейпа в Хогвартс. Стоило только мужчине устремиться к двери, на ходу накидывая плащ, Петтигрю отважился преградить ему дорогу и спросить:

– Ты так сразу отвечаешь на зов из Хогвартса?

– Если это ускользнуло от твоего слабого крысиного умишки, напоминаю, что я шпионю за Дамблдором по повелению Темного Лорда, Петтигрю. Так что когда меня просят явиться, даже о время каникул, я так и делаю, чтобы собрать всю возможную информацию, которая послужит нашему господину. Так и ты давай! Сделай хоть что-то полезное. Расскажешь Лорду, что меня в срочном порядке вызвали, и я обо всем, до мелочи, расскажу ему позже!

Сейчас Северус был более чем доволен. Петтигрю бросился к Лорду, но сведений у него было меньше чем ничего, так что Лорд крысой будет недоволен! А самому Северусу, чтобы защитить себя, можно просто изобразить недоумение, как будто бы Петтигрю не понял сказанного...

Мужчина спешил в больничное крыло, задаваясь одним весьма серьезным вопросом. Почему же его вызвала Поппи, а не сам Дамблдор? Вот только спрашивать не пришлось, ответ он получил, увидев лежащего на кровати директора, одетого в сияющую голубую мантию.

Альбус не желал признать, что сейчас он пациент, утверждал, что здоров. Вот только его отрывистая речь свидетельствовала об обратном!

– Ах, Северус, наконец-то! – пронзительно вскрикнула Поппи. – Его рука! Посмотрите, может быть, вы что-нибудь можете сделать для него! А то у меня не получается стабилизировать его состояние!

Бросив взгляд на правую руку директора, Северус едва сдержал огорченное восклицание. Рука почернела и сморщилась, как будто пожираемая изнутри. И мужчина вроде бы даже иногда видел изумрудное пламя, пробегающее под кожей, и каждое появление пламени, казалось, пронзало старого волшебника болью, так что всякий раз его тело корчилось на постели. Северус тут же наложил на руку и предплечье своего бывшего наставника целую серию заклинаний и контрзаклинаний, в том числе и темномагических. Он применил все, что знал, многократно воздействуя на продолжающее свои разрушительные действия в руке директора проклятие. Вот только, похоже, враждебная магия была слишком могущественна. Зельевар наложил на пострадавшую конечность все возможные защиты, которые только вспомнил, но, похоже, ни единая не смогла сдержать проклятие. Через два часа совместных усилий, направленных уже не на улучшение состояния старого волшебника, а хотя бы на стабилизацию, Поппи и Северус, запыхавшиеся, напряженные, вспотевшие, в очередной раз осмотрели результат.

– Лучше вы уже не сделаете, так? – прошептала Поппи.

– Я действительно сделал все, что мог, – настороженно отозвался Северус.

– Я в этом ни на миг не сомневалась, – ответила медиведьма, глядя прямо в глаза. – Знаю же, без ваших усилий Альбус бы уже умер, и уверена, что благодаря вам у него есть шанс прожить еще несколько месяцев. Но ведь то, что его поразило, смертельно?

– Мне это проклятие незнакомо, Поппи, – признал Северус. – Нельзя знать все обо всем...

– Давайте дадим ему отдохнуть, – шепнула медиведьма. – Перед тем как упасть, Альбус мне кое-что сказал для вас... Он потребовал, чтобы вы не пытались скрыть случившееся с ним, а истинную причину он объяснит позже, когда немного поправится. Он даже не сомневался в ваших способностях... И он прав, я не знаю даже четверти заклинаний, использованных вами...

Последнюю фразу медиведьма произнесла даже с некоторым разочарованием.

– Это не исцеляющая магия, – признал Северус вполголоса.

– Конечно, темную магию применяют для несколько иного, – едко заметила медиведьма. – Не обманывайте себя, я счастлива, что вам это известно, потому что благодаря вашим знаниям вы помогали мне спасти его. Но я так же понимаю, то, что привело его в такое состояние, производное этой же магии! И это бесит!

Северус же тогда просто хотелось высказаться. Не оправдаться!

Попрощавшись с медиведьмой, он отправился давать отчет Волдеморту.

Когда на следующий день он вернулся, то с радостью обнаружил, что директор отдыхал, усаженный на своей кровати в больничном крыле, созерцая какое-то кольцо, золотой перстень с печаткой, украшенный расколотым посередине камнем. Дамблдор поднял голову, как только зельевар подошел, и улыбнулся. Он выглядел осунувшимся.

– Добрый день, Северус. Полагаю, я заставил вас вчера попотеть?

– Вроде того, – отозвался Северус, подтягивая стул к кровати. – Но дело того хотя бы стоило?

– Конечно! И даже больше, чем вы могли бы подумать, Северус, – сказал директор, протирая кольцо. – Дороговато далось, потребовало жертв, но того стоило. Потому что необходимо. А теперь скажите правду, друг мой, сколько мне осталось?

Северус глубоко вздохнул, скривился, а потом тихо ответил:

– Даже год уже сомнительно что протянете, Альбус, но думаю, что нам удастся и это, если я буду часто возобновлять свои заклинания на вашей руке.

– Понятно.

Дамблдор посмотрел еще раз на кольцо и шепнул:

– Он еще так юн, и столько уже свалилось на его плечи. Но так нужно. Ему придется взять на себя еще и эту ношу, помимо всего прочего... Вы же поняли, о ком я, Северус?

– Поттер? Снова и снова? Пророчество? – рыкнул Северус.

– Оно связало их судьбы, Северус, и никто не может с этим ничего поделать, ни вы, ни я, а он так особенно. Мы же можем только попытаться облегчить его бремя. Но, как вы понимаете, мы об этом еще не раз будем говорить в течение года. Пока же поговорим о вас. Как прошло ваше возращение к себе?

Северус несколько помедлил перед ответом.

– Не особенно хорошо, – сообщил он. – У меня в доме сейчас Петтигрю, а два дня назад ко мне пришла Нарцисса Малфой вся в слезах, сопровождаемая Беллатрикс Лестрандж. Чтобы поддержать свою роль, мне пришлось дать ей Непреложный Обет.

– И что же вы пообещали? – спросил Дамблдор у замолчавшего Северуса.

– Выполнить задание Драко Малфоя, если тот не справится. Убить вас.

На миг, казалось, Дамблдор удивился, но тут же пристально глянул на собеседника, а потом произнес надтреснутым голосом:

– Он осмелился потребовать у ребенка...

– Он хочет так наказать его отца за провал, – отрезал Северус. – И потому его мало интересует возраст Драко Малфоя.

Чтобы не выдать себя, не обнаружить испытываемых к Драко и, особенно, к Люциусу чувств, Северус запер за множеством засовов в своем разуме все счастливые моменты, проведенные с Малфоями. Все это защищала магия вейлы.

– Очень хорошо, Северус, – снова заговорил Дамблдор через мгновение. – Теперь, когда я знаю об этом, не стоит тревожиться обо мне до начала очередного учебного года. Со мной будет все в порядке, и я продолжу работать по своему плану. Напоминаю так же о своей просьбе держать меня в курсе происходящего. Не стоит вам компрометировать себя перед Волдемортом, так что возвращайтесь к себе, под наблюдение Петтигрю.

Северус прекрасно понял, что его только что отправили чуть ли не в отставку. Директор никогда не раскрывал больше, чем необходимо для исполнения его планов, – так Северусу проще оказывалось скрывать некоторые воспоминания.

Через две недели мужчина получил короткую записку от директора.

_Северус._

_Вот уже несколько лет вы просите у меня разрешения на преподавание Защиты от Темных Искусств. Надеюсь, вы счастливы, что в этом году я удовлетворяю вашу просьбу. Профессор Слагхорн, о котором вы помните, думаю, согласится снова взяться за преподавание Зельеварения. Буду вам весьма благодарен, если мне как можно быстрее доставят список учебников, которые вы намереваетесь использовать в процессе преподавания, чтобы Минерва смогла завершить перечень необходимого для очередного учебного года._

_До скорой встречи._

_А. Д._

Северус не стал комментировать полученное прямо под носом Петтигрю письмо, удовольствовавшись по прочтении лишь насмешкой, якобы над директором. Подобный ход со стороны Дамблдора выглядел вполне логично – жить ему в лучшем случае оставалось около года, скорее всего его убьет Северус, вместо Драко, и потому зельевара лучше поставить на проклятый пост. Конечно, с одной стороны этому назначению можно даже порадоваться – все же он мог обучать молодежь своему второму любимому предмету. Милое разнообразие в ежегодном преподавании одного и того же, потому как учебные программы почти не изменились с момента его ученичества. Так что мужчина с удовольствием погрузился в отбор учебников, предназначенных для разных курсов, и через два дня отослал свой ответ Дамблдору.

Но все же в течение лета основное беспокойство вызывал Драко. Северус напрасно старался сначала еженедельно, а потом через каждые три-четыре дня появляться в Логове – новостей от юного вейлы не было.

Глубокой ночью Люциус внезапно проснулся, от сжавшего его сердца щемящего чувства.

Свершилось!

Наконец!

Его партнеру исполнилось шестнадцать.

Теперь он целен.

И где бы юноша ни был, неважно, кто он, Люциус уже его любил.

Шестнадцать лет. Он совсем недавно сдал свои СОВы, как и Драко. Между мальчиками всего два месяца разницы, безо всякого сомнения они успешно найдут друг с другом общий язык! Если же повезло, то возможно... хотя не стоит даже представлять, не стоит надеяться, что его партнер – сосед Драко по спальне Слизерина. Мммм... может быть, Рейвенкло? Хаффлпафф? Нет! Лучше по-другому! Кто-нибудь, не имеющий связей с Англией – ученик Дурмштанга или Шармбатона! Или Салема, если уж на то пошло. Люциус готов даже совершить кругосветное путешествие вместе с Северусом, если это понадобится, чтобы найти своего второго партнера, чтобы нежно любить его, холить и лелеять...

Но нужно набраться терпения, пока Северус не придет к выводу, что его уже можно вывести отсюда.

Северус не обращал внимания, как пролетают недели. Его захватили занятия, присмотр за учениками, хлопоты, доставляемые Дамблдором, и беспокойство за Драко, который старательно избегал его. Он наперекор всему старался сам выполнить то, что ему приказали, Северус понимал это. Во время первого выхода в Хогсмид, Северус был уверен, Драко предположительно прошел свое первое испытание, в результате чего юная Кэти Белл попала в Святой Мунго. Подумать только, и этот мальчишка подчинялся распоряжениям своего отца, продолжая избегать Снейпа, как чумы! А еще Панси Паркинсон следовала за ним по пятам, как и Блейз Забини, лишая свободы маневра.

К Рождеству Северус решил, что с него довольно. Он непременно должен увидеть юношу! Парень же не мог, в свои-то годы, надеяться в одиночку победить Дамблдора! А еще, что важнее, не должен был спешить, пытаться сразиться с директором_ слишком рано_.

Дамблдор направил все свои силы на последний бой, и сам сказал Северусу, что сделает все возможное для победы над Волдемортом. Но чтобы его усилия увенчались успехом, нужно чтобы Драко не гнал коней, не смог подстроить слишком раннюю гибель директора, а так же не выдал бы сам себя!

А ведь Поттер уже сообщил о своих подозрениях насчет Драко Минерве, и было сложно даже представить последствия, если та сумеет раскрыть хоть и не все, но многие секреты! Конечно же Дамблдор убедит ее молчать, но она не умеет притворяться так, как следует!

Что же, ладно, Северус сейчас проверит милое сборище у Слагхорна, скорее всего успевшего пригласить последнего представителя Малфоев, а если того случайно там нет, то вытащит юношу откуда угодно, хотя в этом случае тот, скорее всего, окажется в гостиной Слизерина.

Хотя даже если бы юношу и не пригласили, он все равно попытал бы счастье. Так что все сложилось один к одному, и Драко удалось вытащить в один из классов поблизости.

Впервые за долгое время Драко позволил себе накричать на кого-то старшего. Скорее всего, это произошло из-за того, что вейла, пусть и медленно, но терял контроль над своими нервами. Северус стал осторожно наводить разговор на интересующую его тему, но панический взгляд Драко убедил мужчину прибегнуть к другой тактике. Он украдкой указал палочкой на лоб Драко, и, к счастью, юноша вроде бы понял намек. Как только была произнесена формула заклинания, Северус побледнел от первого же показанного ему воспоминания.

Нарцисса посмела сотворить такое!

Она наложила на Драко заклинание копирования речи. О, это заклинание весьма несложно в применении, однако обычно используется только во время допросов. Оно позволяет зафиксировать на пергаменте все, что говорит заколдованный волшебник. Малейшее словечко немедленно окажется записано на принимающем пергаменте. А женщина еще дополнила заклинание чарами, увеличивающими срок его действия. Вследствие предпринятого ею каждое слово, каждый звук в ту же секунду оказывались зафиксированными на пергаменте Нарциссы в Малфой-Мэноре.

Можно больше не надеяться на реальный разговор с Драко – не стоило подвергать его опасности. Он поступит как обеспокоенный декан и верный служитель Лорда, чтобы юный вейла смог бы пройти через беседу с гордо поднятой головой и чистой совестью.

Следующее предоставленное Северусу воспоминание показывало, что Драко вынудили изучать окклюменцию с его теткой, не прекращавшей его высмеивать. Так же стало понятно, что Нарцисса наложила на сына еще и заклинание слежения, чтобы всегда знать, где он находится. Из-за этого-то юноша и покинул Логово где-то в начале лета. И совсем не удивительно теперь, с таким напряжением, что у Драко синяки под глазами и кожа посерела.

Мужчина позволил юноше сбежать, когда имел неосторожность упомянуть Люциуса, потому что даже это упоминание заставило глаза подростка наполниться слезами. Чтобы не вызывать возможных праздных слухов, Северус вернулся на сборище Слагхорна, направившись в кабинет Дамблдора только после его завершения. Нужно поставить директора в известность обо всем, что навалилось на юного слизеринца.

К концу февраля Снейпа очень удивил Дамблдор, попросивший пройтись вместе неподалеку от Запретного Леса.

– Мой дорогой Северус, вы, наверное, подозреваете, что я пригласил вас пройтись со мной здесь не просто так. Мне хотелось поговорить с вами подальше от всяких длинных ушей, в том числе и от нарисованных шпионов. Хочу попросить вас, чтобы именно вы принесли мне смерть, когда бы ни пришло мое время. А еще я прошу, чтобы вы так или иначе продолжили заниматься с Гарри, его обучением и безопасностью.

– Вы что, шутите, Альбус? – проговорил Северус вполголоса. – Неужели вы совсем решили уничтожить меня?

Дамблдор неодобрительно поцокал языком и твердо ответил:

– Никогда не говорите так! Ничего подобного!

– Об этом даже думать не стоит, вы слышите? Я сделаю все, что могу, чтобы уничтожить Волдеморта, но подобное уже чересчур! И это если не считать, что после вашей смерти мне, скорее всего, придется спасаться бегством!

– Северус, хотите вы того или нет, Гарри – ключ нашего успеха! – отозвался директор похолодевшим голосом.

– Ну так не полагайтесь на меня. Я не смогу ничем помочь, не смогу выполнить ваше последнее задание!

– Напротив! Вы уже согласились ранее и не станете отказываться от взятых обязательств, Северус! А теперь вспомните ваше собственное мнение. Это дитя не сумеет справиться в одиночку!

– Я сказал «нет», Альбус!

– А я вам говорю «да», Северус! Вы это сделаете, потому что должны, вот и все! Прекратите вести себя как ребенок, и хватит путать Джеймса и Гарри Поттеров! Вы сами говорили, что не дело детям воевать! Действуйте как верный своим убеждениям мужчина, я ведь знаю, что вы именно такой! А если вы поступите иначе, то все жертвы, на которые пошли и вы, и я, и множество других людей, будут напрасны! Понимаете? Напрасны!

Последние слова Дамблдор почти прокричал, но Северус не собирался уступать. На сей раз он видел, что глаза уходящего директора наполнены ненавистью.

Как он вообще посмел просить такое? Ведь чем дальше, тем меньше он чувствовал себя способным убить директора, убить собственными руками... но согласиться еще и на роль няньки Поттера! Ну нет, хватит! Пусть Дамблдор за этим к оборотню обращается! Но не к нему!

Неделя проходила за неделей, и Северус с беспокойством наблюдал, как Драко все больше и больше терял интерес к урокам, худел, и глаза у него становились все более впалыми и загнанными.

В начале мая Снейп оказался неподалеку от туалета Плаксы Миртл и увидел, как привидение вылетело оттуда, голося про убийство! Да чтоб его все, что там еще случилось? Он резко распахнул дверь и увидел лежащего на полу Драко, судорожно зажимавшего рану на груди. Поттер застыл неподалеку от него, скованный ужасом. Мужчина содрогнулся, рассмотрев глубокие раны, но к счастью дар целителя у Драко действовал автоматически, и Снейпу оставалось только закрыть раны, прошептав соответствующее контрзаклинание. Проведя аналогичную процедуру и над остальными ранами, он позаботился и о том, чтобы избежать образования шрамов.

Когда он удостоверился, что Драко вне опасности, то повернулся к Поттеру и приказал оставаться в туалете, ждать, пока он отведет Драко в больничное крыло. Ему непременно нужно было узнать, откуда Поттеру известно это заклинание, заклинание, придуманное самим Снейпом. Где этот ужасный мальчишка мог узнать заклинание, которое знали только Северус и Люциус?

Снейп не пытался поговорить с Драко по пути в больничное крыло. И без того понятно, что исцеление началось еще до вмешательства Северуса, но ни одному из них не хотелось, чтобы Нарцисса узнала о талантах сына, особенно если она еще не в курсе.

Мужчина оставил юношу заботам медиведьмы и поспешил к Поттеру, чтобы получить объяснения.

Ему даже не нужны были способности легиллимента, чтобы увериться, что этот негодяй добрался до его собственного учебника по Зельеварению за шестой курс! Вот, кстати, чем объяснялись восхваления талантов мальчишки, которыми Слагхорн доканывал его на Рождество. Наглец использовал примечания Снейпа! Но мальчишка все же схитрил, ну да, он явно почувствовал легкое проникновение чужака в свои мысли, потому что предъявил Снейпу не тот учебник. Нет, он не стал бы на спор класть руку в пасть дракона, но учебник, принесенный Поттером, явно должен был принадлежать Рональду Уизли – прозвище на внутренней стороне обложки оставляло мало простора воображению. Жаль, что при опросе без Веритасерума мальчишка стал бы все отрицать, а Дамблдор не стал бы проникать в мысли ученика. И потому возможно только одно – назначить наказание до конца года, в том числе и на время матча по квиддичу! Вот что его проучит, может быть... Но помечтать-то можно? Может быть, хоть это научит мальчишку одной из добродетелей – осторожности! Как же так, о чем он вообще думал, решившись применить заклинание, о котором ничего не знал?

Но нет, конечно же, исключать его нельзя, это даже не обсуждается, для собственной безопасности Поттер должен оставаться в стенах Хогвартса!

Примерно через месяц, когда прошло уже больше половины вечера, запыхавшийся Филиус ворвался в кабинет Снейпа.

– Быстрее, Северус! Вы должны нам помочь! Пожиратели Смерти проникли в Хогвартс и сражаются против Ордена!

У Северуса был только миг на принятие решения. Он знал, Альбус с Поттером сейчас далеко, по словам директора, делают очередной шаг в борьбе против Волдеморта. Но, с другой стороны, Пожиратели Смерти уже здесь, и, учитывая миссию Драко, они не уйдут, пока директор не вернется...

В результате этих размышлений Филиус получил сначала _Ступефай_, а затем и слабый _Обливиэйт_, и только после этого Северус уменьшил свою сумку со всем необходимым. Выйдя, он не стал удивляться, увидев в коридоре, ведущем к его классу, Грэйнджер и Лавгуд, быстро потребовав:

– Профессор Флитвик упал в обморок. Займитесь им.

Стрелой пролетев по лестницам, мужчина направился на звуки боя. Перед одной из лестниц он видел, как Лонгботтом кинулся вперед, и его резко отбросило невидимым барьером. В свою очередь Северус тоже не стал колебаться перед тем как шагнуть туда же, и как он и предполагал, только и получил легкое покалывание в метке, без проблем добравшись до лестницы. Северус взбежал по ступеням, ведущим на Астрономическую башню, и его лицо окаменело, когда он присоединился к уже находящимся там. Директор стоял напротив, и выглядел он ослабевшим. Драко оказался к нему спиной, но если вспомнить услышанный разговор, явно не мог убить Дамблдора, несмотря на приказы других, настоящих Пожирателей Смерти, особенно Грейбека. Северус оттолкнул юношу с дороги, чтобы самому оказаться лицом к лицу со стариком.

Он встретился взглядом с глазами своего директора, а тот только и говорил, умоляя:

– Северус...

Северус чувствовал, что его наставник ослабил часть своих мысленных щитов, и теперь знал, что обездвиженный Поттер тоже тут, чуть ли не под ногами, под своей мантией-невидимкой. Он снова вспомнил тот миг, почти год назад, когда признался Дамблдору, что дал Непреложный Обет. И наконец он вспомнил, что однажды сказал ему директор, когда он снова накладывал заклинания, тормозящие действие полученного Дамблдором проклятия:

– Смерть не пугает меня, Северус. Я предпочел бы сотню быстрых и легких смертей от вашего убивающего заклинания, чем одну, но долгую и болезненную в лапах Грейбека или кого-то из Лестранджей.

– Северус... пожалуйста... – услышал он снова.

Мужчина полностью закрыл свой разум и сконцентрировался. Он хотел освободить своего директора от страданий, которые тому пришлось терпеть уже почти год, и это несмотря на собственное отвращение от того, что приходится убивать человека, который ему верил, который не считал, что он законченный Пожиратель Смерти, хоть и ставший им не по своему выбору.

Он поднял палочку и холодно произнес:

– _Авада Кедавра_!

Как только тело Дамблдора перевалилось через стену башни, он схватил Драко за шиворот, развернул его к лестнице и потянул вниз.

Он, не останавливаясь, подталкивал юношу вперед, потому что юный вейла казался не в себе, морально и энергетически опустошенный из-за противостояния с директором. Внизу бушевало сражение, но Северус не пытался атаковать ни одних, ни других. Он прокричал о конце боя и устремился к выходу из замка. Драко следовал за ним, но часто оглядывался, что сильно раздражало.

– Быстрее, Драко, быстрее! – повторял он ему.

Они уже почти добрались до ограды замка, когда Северус услышал крик Поттера позади. О Мерлин, нет! Мальчишка еще и в бой кинулся! К счастью, это произошло уже после убийства директора. Прокричав Драко приказ бежать дальше, Северус повернулся к Поттеру. Он отражал заклинание за заклинанием, не отвечая тем же, и высмеивал мальчишку, что вроде бы все больше того бесило. И вдруг он увидел, как Поттер рухнул на землю, крича от боли, и рявкнул:

– Нет!

Направив обжигающее заклинание в Пожирателя Смерти, наложившего Непростительное на Поттера, он воскликнул:

– Вы что, забыли приказ? Поттер принадлежит Темному Лорду! Мы должны оставить его! Уходите отсюда! Убирайтесь!

Северус увидел, как юноша поднялся, шатаясь. Лицо его отражало только чистую ненависть, что вызывало нехорошие подозрения. И он оказался прав. Сначала ему пришлось предотвратить начатую мальчишкой _Сектумсемпру_, и хорошо, что он продолжал внимательно следить за ним, потому что этот проклятый гаденыш попытался применить невербальный _Левикорпус_, который мог удасться, если бы Северус не задушил его в самом начале, устроив взрыв и лишив противника палочки. Что же, теперь уж хватит! Он не имел права всю ночь развлекаться с взбесившимся Поттером!

Сообщая мальчишке, что заклинания, примененные им, изобретены его нынешним врагом, то есть самим Северусом, он не прекращал внимательно наблюдать за этим гаденышем.

– Нет! – воскликнул он, решив, что мальчишка оказался слишком близко к своей палочке, и заклинанием отбросив ее на несколько метров.

– Ну так убейте меня, – задыхаясь сказал Поттер. – Убейте меня, как убили его, трус...

– НЕ СМЕЙТЕ НАЗЫВАТЬ МЕНЯ ТРУСОМ! – взвыл Северус.

Этот эпитет вывел его из себя, особенно когда вспоминалось все перенесенное во время службы Волдеморту, все грозящие опасности! Взмах палочкой, и он хлестнул по лицу мальчишки огненным заклинанием. Ничего непоправимого не случилось, зато заставило мальчишку вскрикнуть и ненадолго отстать.

Краем глаза Северус заметил выбежавших из замка людей. Только взгляд понадобился, чтобы убедиться, что палочка Поттера достаточно далеко от своего хозяина, и лишь после этого он позволил себе развернуться к мальчишке спиной и броситься к ограде замка. И как же он изумился, обнаружив там дрожащего Драко, который, казалось, хотел вернуться в Хогвартс.

– Мне нужно вернуться туда, Северус, – простонал вейла.

– Что? Об этом даже нечего думать! – он грубо схватил юношу за плечи, разворачивая, и рявкнул: – Ни в коем случае, Драко! Мы сейчас отправляемся в укрытие, слышишь?

– Нет, – снова простонал Драко. – Нет, Северус, оставь меня...

Они уже миновали ворота, и Северус аппарировал, безо всяких церемоний ухватив Драко за шиворот. Даже не глянув в сторону Логова, он сразу же наложил на Драко три заклинания, предназначенные для снятия чар его матери, и грубо сказал:

– Ты свободен от своей матери, Драко. А теперь объяснись!

Но юноша сейчас оказался не в том состоянии. Его глаза наполнились болью и слезами, палочку он уронил в траву. Северус понял, что пока ему ничего узнать не удастся. Особенно если вспомнить, что он должен поспешить и вернуться к Волдеморту. А тот, между прочим, еще заставит заплатить за неявку подростка...

И в этот самый миг он увидел, как в двух метрах от него появился какой-то отблеск. Северус незамедлительно поднял свою палочку, прежде чем понять, что это просто перо Фоукса, к которому прикреплен красный конверт.

Дамблдор послал ему... вопиллер? Но ведь...

Он отступил на шаг, когда конверт открылся, и он услышал громовой голос своего директора.

– _Не возвращайтесь к Волдеморту, Северус! Позаботьтесь о Драко, сыне вашего вейлы, и как только сможете, выведите Люциуса Малфоя из тюрьмы! Вы все трое должны продолжать борьбу, но не в рядах Тома. Вы поняли, Северус?_

Позже Северус припомнил, что качнул головой, как если бы Дамблдор оказался перед ними.

Но как он узнал?

Как он смог организовать все это до своего отправления из Хогвартса?

Через несколько секунд молчания вопиллер продолжил уже мягче:

– _Я многое скрывал от вас, Северус в этом году, но, думаю, позже вы поймете, почему. Вы сейчас почти в самом конце длинного пути, на который вступили вот уже почти семнадцать лет назад. Но продолжим, Северус. Я доверяю вам, так же как и Люциусу Малфою. Вы никогда не смогли бы сделать то, что сделали, без ведома вашего партнера..._

Вопиллер снова сложился и упал на землю.

Северус внезапно почувствовал, как на него разом нахлынули все тревоги этой ночи, а в действительности прошел всего лишь один час, как он понял, глянув на часы. Он так устал... Убийство Дамблдора оказалось для него еще тяжелее, чем виделось в кошмарах. Что ему делать? И только пара мгновений понадобилась ему на решение. Он последует советам Дамблдора до конца. Старик, очевидно, расставил свои фигуры так, как ему надо, и теперь нужно действовать по его воле. И потому он, поддерживая ошалевшего Драко за плечи, повел юношу в уют Логова.

Нынешним вечером Темный Лорд узнает об отступничестве, но Северусу все равно. Сначала он должен заняться юношей, а потом Люциусом.


	11. Глава 11 Возвращение домой

_Глава 11. Возвращение домой_

На этот раз он был готов. Северус в последний раз глянул на Драко и вышел из Логова. Он дал себе четыре дня на разработку плана, все это время стараясь поддержать Драко. Правда же, он действительно сделал все, что мог, но ему всегда неприятно было произносить даже имя партнера юноши. Конечно же он прекрасно видел, что это задевало его, но все равно, мужчина совершенно не представлял, что сказать для ободрения, что сделать, чтобы принять выбор магии юного вейлы. И так же необходимо было идти за Люциусом.

Северус побледнел, когда причалил к острову, где находилась тюрьма. Мерлин, неужели Волдеморт захватил крепость? Только это могло обозначать появление тут и сейчас дементоров. Но когда он успел? А самое главное – зачем? И все же... Можно только догадываться...

Люциус внезапно проснулся посреди ночи от слабого скрипа открывающейся двери его камеры, и тут же вскочил на ноги, когда услышал хриплый шепот Северуса.

– Раскрой свои крылья, мне так долго не продержаться...

Люциус немедленно рванул верх своей тюремной робы, разрывая его, и развернул крылья, чей светлый цвет резко контрастировал с ночной тьмой. Северус приблизился, прижался всем телом и застонал от удовольствия, положив голову на плечо своему вейле.

– Я был на пределе, – выдохнул он прерывисто.

Люциус обнял партнера крыльями и сказал:

– Не спеши, дай своему сознанию немного отдохнуть, прежде чем мы выйдем.

– И не говори мне об этом! Думаю, сейчас дорога относительно безопасна, но сомневаюсь, что сумею снова ее преодолеть. Воздействие дементоров ужасно.

– Я чувствую их уже несколько часов. Откуда они здесь взялись? А авроры исчезли? Тебе что-нибудь известно?

– Есть у меня одна довольно непротиворечивая догадка, – саркастически отозвался Северус. – И в этом предположении скрывается достаточная причина, в связи с которой нам просто необходимо покинуть сие место как можно быстрее, иначе у нас многие на хвосте повиснут... Дементоры и наши бывшие дражайшие друзья, Пожиратели Смерти, к примеру...

– А? Даже так? А ведь тебе нужно было бы подольше побыть в моих крыльях...

– Возьми еще мою палочку, – сказал Северус, протягивая ее. – Так ты сможешь нас отсюда вытащить, если я слишком ослабею! Нам нужно убираться отсюда, пока Волдеморт не решил заняться тобой!

И они вышли коридор, но Люциус прекрасно понимал, что его партнер действительно потратил слишком много сил, пока добрался сюда, и теперь шел слишком медленно, часто опираясь о стены и пользуясь перилами при подъемах по лестницам. Еще аристократ замечал лежащих на земле Пожирателей Смерти, хоть и не останавливался проверить живые они еще или уже нет. А когда впереди уже показалась входная дверь, Люциус чуть не споткнулся о Северуса, упавшего на пол перед ним. Быстро осмотрев его, вейла понял, что окклюментный щит мужчины все же почти не выдержал, не смотря на то, что его усиливала магия вейлы. Подобное случилось впервые... Никогда ранее этот щит даже не колебался, даже под яростным натиском Волдеморта... Вейла поднял своего партнера на ноги, подхватил его под руку и шепнул:

– Как уходим отсюда? Какой транспорт?

– ...Лодка... Портал... Логово...

Северус говорил слишком отрывисто, с трудом, и Люциус едва понял сказанное. Вот только то, что он понял, не подсказало, какова должна быть связь между лодкой, порталом и Логовом. Ну что же, Северус всегда точен в объяснениях. Значит, сначала нужно найти первое упомянутое им – лодку.

Сейчас мужчина скорее нес Северуса, чем тот шел, но как бы там ни было, он не застыл от силы дементоров. А те, впрочем, оставляли их в покое, даже если они и проходили недалеко от этих тварей.

Крепость уже осталась позади них, но перед ними до побережья лежали еще метров двести пути, проходящего по скалам.

Люциус добрался до берега весь взмыленный – год заключения в Азкабане на скудном тюремном пайке все же подкосил его выносливость, и перенос Северуса, хоть и на двести проклятых метров, потребовал значительных усилий. А еще нужно найти лодку.

– Северус, – пропыхтел он, – мне сейчас идти налево или направо?

Через невероятно долгое время его партнер простонал:

– Налево... Нет, направо... Нет! Ох, не знаю!

Люциус глубоко вздохнул, размышляя. Как он мог помочь Северусу вспомнить? И тогда он представил, что сделал бы, окажись на месте партнера. Итак, прибыл на лодке, сошел на берег, конечно же привязал бы лодку по-маггловски, чтобы не заметили, а затем, разумеется, направился к главным воротам. Как-никак, это единственный проход, ведущий в Азкабан.

– Когда ты сошел на берег, ворота Азкабана были от тебя справа или слева?

Ответа он не получил. Лунный свет падал на лицо Северуса, сведенное судорогой от усилий удержать щит от дементоров. И когда Люциус уже прекратил ждать ответа и решился идти наудачу, Северус прохрипел:

– Двери... слева... Я пошел налево...

Люциус вздохнул с облегчением. То есть сейчас ему тоже нужно разворачиваться налево и идти вдоль побережья.

Следующие метры оказались тяжелыми для обоих. Люциус устроил своего партнера, начавшего стонать от боли, у себя на спине, но сам считал, что, в отличие от возлюбленного, не имеет права поступать так же от страданий, причиняемых перенапряжением каждой мышцы. Он продолжал заставлять себя шаг за шагом преодолевать скалы, скользя на их мокрых склонах, спотыкаясь почти на каждом движении. Наконец он увидел, как что-то темное закачалось на волнах. Он упал на колени, когда оказался уже в десятке метров от своей цели. Мужчина почти задыхался, руки и ноги горели, но он чувствовал – еще немного, и все, они в Логове, ну и что, что на самом деле Логово сейчас от них в сотнях километров.

– Сумка, – простонал в это время Северус. – Сумка...

Люциус сжал руку Северуса своей, той, в которой была палочка, и выговорил так хорошо, как сейчас мог:

– _Акцио сумка_!

Последовавший за заклинанием свист прозвучал как наиприятнейшая музыка. Глаза, подернутые усталостью, увидели, как к ним устремилась какая-то бесформенная масса. И когда мужчина поймал подлетевший предмет, то почувствовал обычный при срабатывании портала рывок. Он крепче уцепился за своего партнера и позволил затащить их в туннель.

Приземление на живот оказалось достаточно жестким, и мужчина застонал от боли, когда его нос встретился с влажной землей. К сожалению, его мышцы, почти парализованные предыдущими усилиями, не смогли предотвратить этого падения. Он еще услышал восклицание: «Папа! Северус!» – и погрузился в беспамятство.

Люциус очнулся с ощущением, что по нему потопталось целое стадо гиппогрифов. А солнечные лучи после дней, проведенных в холоде и темноте Азкабана, заставили снова закрыть заболевшие глаза.

– Папа? – услышал он обеспокоенный шепот.

У Люциуса не было сил произнести хоть слово, но его действия из-за света, падающего из окна, не ускользнули от внимания сына, и тот сразу же закрыл шторы одним движением палочки. Затем ему приподняли голову и поднесли к губам стакан.

– Выпей это.

Властный тон Драко ему не слишком понравился, но пока что он был слишком слаб, чтобы воспротивиться и начать протестовать. Вода приятно охладила пересохшее горло, а ставшее приемлемым освещение позволило открыть глаза. Серые взгляды отца и сына скрестились. В этот же миг мужчина понял, что миновавший год оказался для сына нелегким: горькие складки у рта, сильно впавшие щеки, запавшие глаза. Драко страдал. Но он еще не успел даже открыть рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь, как Драко тихо произнес:

– Северус возле тебя, но он в жалком состоянии. Ему пришлось приложить слишком много ментальных усилий, и его барьеры сейчас почти на нуле. Я заставил его поспать, для него сейчас это лучше всего. У тебя же, напротив, нет таких последствий, нужно только правильно питаться!

– С каких пор... – начал было Люциус, прежде чем его оборвал сын.

– С каких пор я могу лечить вас обоих? С тех пор, как мне исполнилось шестнадцать, с того самого времени, как я вступил в наследие, наследие вейлы-целителя... И теперь мне нужно, чтобы ты в этом положился на меня, папа... И... чем быстрее ты снова встанешь на ноги, тем быстрее сможешь мне помочь...

На этих словах голос Драко прервался, и Люциус с ужасом увидел, как на глаза его сына навернулись слезы. Мерлин, да что же такого могло случиться за один только год?

Но сначала вейла решил заняться своим партнером. С трудом приподнявшись на локте, он внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Северуса. Мужчина выглядел бледным, но дышал самостоятельно. Люциус позволил себе снова упасть в объятья подушки, чувствуя боль в и без того ноющих мышцах. Его тут же приподняли за плечи, и Драко шепнул:

– Выпей сначала это.

Моля Мерлина, чтобы инстинкты вейлы-целителя действительно оказались на высоте, он выпил зелье, даже не поморщившись, после чего Драко снова помог ему улечься. Несколькими минутами позже Люциус с облегчением вздохнул – боль медленно отступала под внимательным взглядом Драко.

Как только мужчина сумел, он потянулся рукой к левой руке сына. Ему нужно было точно знать. Но еще прежде чем он увидел, он уже знал – попытка юноши отступить не осталась незамеченной. Люциус, не опуская свою руку, взглянул сыну в глаза. А там бушевали чувства – вина, стыд, тоска. И больше не нужно смотреть на предплечье Драко, все и так понятно. Его сын носил ту же метку, что и он сам.

Через несколько минут молчания, в течение которых он все еще не опустил руку, мужчина устало спросил:

– Когда?

– Как только я вышел из поезда, – ответил Драко подавлено. – Но... это ничего, я к этому был готов! В общем... насколько это вообще возможно. Все стало понятно еще при откровенном разговоре с Северусом в Хогвартсе. Единственное, что он не смог предвидеть – мою миссию...

Люциус не торопился вмешиваться со своими вопросами. Драко должен выговориться сам, в том темпе, который ему удобен.

И в первый раз за миновавший год Драко рассказал обо всем. Об ужасе перед непреодолимой для него задачей – да как он вообще смог бы убить директора Хогвартса, тем более после вступления в наследие? Юноша подробно рассказывал о своем кошмарном лете, проведенном в Мэноре под постоянным надзором матери и тетки, о заклинаниях, которые те наложили на него, чтобы знать каждое его словечко. Он признался отцу во всех своих неудачах в течение учебного года, ведь преуспел он только в одном – отремонтировал шкаф, сообщающийся с «Горбин и Бэркс». Рассказал о панике, когда понял, что должен будет впустить в Хогвартс Пожирателей Смерти, среди которых оказался и ужасный Грейбек, и что ему несмотря ни на что придется убить директора.

– Но я не знал, что худшее случится уже потом, – жалко простонал Драко.

Он уже миновал стадию стыда от слез перед отцом. Юноша знал, что нервы у него сейчас на пределе, но больше не осталось сил сдерживаться.

– Не останавливайся, продолжай, – тихо отозвался Люциус, позабывший о собственной усталости, сконцентрировавшись на сыне. – Что произошло в тот вечер?

– Дамблдор не оставил замок без присмотра, он вызвал подкрепление из Ордена Феникса. И я... я... я встретился с ним... узнал его... Он был там, и я ничего не мог сделать... я поднялся на Астрономическую башню... Я не смог убить Дамблдора и... вообще ничего не смог... пришел Северус, убил директора, как они договорились, и все ушли... И я снова встретил его, я верил...

Драко внезапно прервался и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Так больно... Он знал, что медленно сжигал себя, пытаясь не идти к своему партнеру, но... он и так, и этак обречен...

Люциус дал Драко время овладеть собой. Он знал, о чем говорил Драко. Но кто же его партнер, что мальчик так бурно отреагировал? Ведь в Ордене есть достаточно неплохие люди. Вот например... Но он напрасно старался подобрать подходящего, среди тех, кого он знал, ни один, по его мнению, не подходил для его сына... Мужчина вздохнул и сказал:

– Как бы то ни было, Драко, именно он для тебя самый лучший. Наперекор всему и всем, даже если тебе сейчас и кажется иначе, даже если ты сомневаешься в своей магии, она знает лучше. Этот человек создан для тебя, для тебя одного. А ты создан для него. Ну и кто?

Мгновением позже, когда его сын прошептал: «Ремус Люпин», – он сам засомневался, даже искренне подумал, что он ослышался, решил на пару секунд, что это шутка... А его сын, сообщив такую новость приумолк.

Ликантроп.

Оборотень – партнер его сына.

Один из мучителей его собственного партнера.

Да, это самый настоящий кошмар.

Он только и смог сказать своему огорченному сыну жалкое:

– Ты не выбираешь легких путей...

Предполагались многие, даже этот проклятый Поттер, но Люпин! И Драко, казалось, пытался отказаться от выбора своей магии! Что же, не ему бросать первый камень, но это же его партнер! И он не мог, не должен даже пытаться отрицать это!

Несмотря ни на что, Люциус старался разглядеть и положительные стороны – его сыну не пришлось долго искать партнера, сам нашелся. Северус же несколько лучше относился к Люпину, чем к остальным Мародерам. Мужчина даже не слишком охотно допустил – хотя таланты преподавателя ничего не доказывают – что Люпин оказался лучшим из профессоров, после Люциуса и Северуса, конечно же, который преподавал Драко Защиту. И еще, Люпина так же никто не считал ни слишком злопамятным, ни особо злым, когда он оставался в человеческом облике.

Но сейчас нужно помочь Драко прекратить бороться с инстинктом вейлы, определившей своего партнера, а так же найти доводы, способные убедить Люпина во множестве преимуществ союза с юношей.

Размышляя, Люциус привлек сына к себе, окутывая своей силой, показывая, что он рядом. Он чувствовал, что происходящее совершенно сбило юношу с толку. Как-никак Драко явно идеализировал своего будущего партнера, как в свое время сделал и сам Люциус, а сейчас произошло столкновение с суровой реальностью.

Миновало несколько длинных минут, и Люциус почувствовал, как юноша тяжелее привалился к его плечу, погружаясь в восстановительный сон. Одна рука мужчины продолжала защищающе покоиться на спине сына, а другая нашла руку Северуса. Теперь он мог и себе позволить погрузиться в сон.

Через несколько дней после смерти Дамблдора Гарри несколько утешило, что по высадке с Хогвартс-Экспресса его ожидали несколько людей из Ордена. У него сжималось сердце, ведь смотрел он на поезд в последний раз. Он уже решил – он не вернется в Хогвартс в следующем учебном году. Хоркруксы намного важнее любого ТРИТОНа! Зато продолжала гореть надежда, что удастся убедить Рона и Гермиону не идти с ним. Конечно, для него будет очень сложно оказаться врозь с ними, но он не хотел, чтобы они, следуя за ним, снова подвергались опасности. Через месяц он станет совершеннолетним, и самое время проявлять самостоятельность!

Он поспешил за Кингсли в машину, предоставленную Министерством. Грюм, Тонкс и Ремус Люпин тоже находились рядом, держа палочки наготове и осматривая окрестности в поисках малейших странностей.

Часом позже, когда они уже добрались до Тисовой, Грюм наконец заговорил:

– Поттер, защита продержится до тридцать первого июля. Мы, конечно же, укажем тебе способы твоего ухода отсюда.

– Способы? – спросил заинтригованный Гарри.

– Естественно мы не станем ожидать тридцать первого июля, чтобы забрать тебя отсюда. Потому что, скорее всего, в это время тут окажутся все Пожиратели Смерти! Но нужно проверить все возможные способы и планы, которые разработаны на этот случай, и удостовериться, что Министерство не станет вставлять палки в колеса под неизвестно какими предлогами! А пока что, мальчик мой...

– Постоянная бдительность, – несколько раздраженно прервал Гарри, – да, я знаю. А что Снейп? Что вы планируете делать?

– Эта задача второстепенная, – заметил Грюм. – Сейчас для нас намного важнее ты.

– Но ведь он же убил Дамблдора! – возмутился Гарри. – Вы что, позволите ему просто так уйти?

– Его сейчас должно преследовать Министерство. И пусть даже это не так много, как нам хотелось, оно все же не совсем свободно в своих действиях! И еще, ты, между прочим, притягиваешь Сам-Знаешь-Кого, как протухшее мясо падальщика, а он притащит Снейпа с собой. И в этот раз я не упущу его!

– Как и я! – процедил Гарри сквозь зубы.

– А теперь быстрее иди в дом. И ни под каким предлогом не выходи дальше вашего сада, понятно? Защита, конечно, захватывает большее пространство, но максимальнее всего в самом доме твоей тети.

«Потрясно! – подумал Гарри. – Провести весь месяц в четырех стенах!» Тем не менее он кивнул всем головой, в очередной раз заметив неловкость, возникшую между Тонкс и Люпином еще после речи девушки-метаморфа в больничном крыле.

Когда он вошел внутрь, то очень удивился, услышав приказ дяди Вернона присоединиться к ним в гостиной, произнесенный почти любезным голосом.

– А вот и ты, наконец! Те... люди указали нам день твоего возвращения.

Гарри молча ждал продолжения. И что же от него хотел дядя Вернон?

– Ты же собираешься остаться здесь до тридцатого июля и потом уедешь, так?

Лицо дяди, произнесшего эти слова, несколько прояснилось. Гарри же только согласно качнул головой в ответ.

– Так может ты объяснишь мне, почему и мы должны уезжать тогда же, когда и ты, с такими же чудовищами, как ты?

Дядя Вернон закончил свою речь уже криком. Но Гарри-то об этом не имел ни малейшего понятия! Но, тем не менее, он ответил единственное, что напрашивалось после слов Грюма:

– Потому что тридцать первого, в самую полночь, Волдеморт со своими Пожирателями Смерти окружат этот дом, желая уничтожить всех живущих здесь. Хотите остаться – дерзайте, а я же уберусь отсюда!

Гарри развернулся на каблуках и с трудом потащил свой сундук в комнату. Он чувствовал себя опустошенным, ослабевшим. Дамблдор умер, убит ни за что, ни про что. Хоркрукс они не получили...

Когда он вошел в свою комнату, то первое, что увидел, помимо слоя пыли, покрывавшего все, – алое перо, которое лежало на столе, точнее, на конверте, находящемся на столе. Юноша быстро подошел, почувствовав комок в горле, когда узнал перо Фоукса. Кто знает, где феникс сейчас...

Взяв конверт в руки и рассмотрев надпись на нем, он наконец осознал, что получил письмо от Дамблдора. Лихорадочно распечатав конверт, юноша задавался вопросом: что все это значит и почему это нужно было сообщить именно так? И он начал жадно читать.

_Мой дорогой Гарри._

_Если ты сегодня читаешь это письмо, то значит, я мертв. Я дал Фоуксу строгие указания на этот счет._

_Меня никогда не пугала смерть, Гарри, и я действительно надеюсь, что именно Северус принесет мне ее, потому как эта смерть будет быстрой и безболезненной. Мы все предусмотрели._

Гарри оторопел. Дамблдор _хотел_ умереть от рук Снейпа? Но почему? И он нетерпеливо продолжил чтение.

_Я обречен с прошлого года, Гарри, из-за проклятья, наложенного на кольцо Гонтов. Северус и Поппи с прошлого лета делали все возможное, чтобы уменьшить его разрушительное воздействие, но конец близок, Гарри. Я повторяю тебе, что надеюсь умереть от руки Северуса. Он никогда не предавал меня, Гарри, даже с меткой, которую он носит на своей руке._

«Нет! – возмутился Гарри. – Это не так! Он пошел с Пожирателями Смерти, и Дамблдора убивал, даже не колеблясь! Как он может говорить, что Снейп его никогда не предавал?»

_Но перед тем, как продолжать рассказ по этой теме, я хочу, чтобы ты прочел второе письмо. Оно лежит в конверте вместе с моим._

Гарри бросился к конверту, который выронил, торопясь прочесть написанное Дамблдором. Нетерпеливо разорвав конверт почти пополам, он действительно обнаружил еще один, подписанный его именем, но этого почерка юноша не знал. Нетерпеливо перевернув его, он с удивлением обнаружил, что письмо сначала было запечатано, а потом его вскрывали. И кто же позволил себе прочесть чужое письмо? Юноша быстро вытащил пергамент, оказавшийся в конверте, развернул его и начал читать.

_Гарри_.

_Сегодня тебе исполнился год. Даже не верится, как быстро пролетело время. Уже много месяцев я не желаю написать это письмо. Просто не хочется излагать на бумаге то, чего не пожелалось бы тебе в будущем._

_Но Дамблдор сказал, что угроза стала явственной._

_Я знаю, что если меня рядом с тобой нет, чтобы рассказать тебе все, то должна сообщить о вид**е**нии письмом._

_Когда ты прочитаешь, надеюсь, что кто-нибудь – Джеймс, а может быть, я сама, или Сириус – объяснят тебе все то, что юные волшебники узнают задолго до своего шестнадцатилетия. По крайней мере, должны узнавать о вейлах._

_Когда я изучала их образ жизни и способ, которым они избирают себе партнеров, то смеялась. И так продолжалось до тех пор, пока не прочитала столько разнообразных источников, чтобы осознать и поверить, что их магия не ошибается. Любовь вейлы безграничнее всего, Гарри, всегда помни об этом. Ты не можешь отвергнуть любовь вейлы – это как если полностью отвергнуть саму способность любить._

_Господи, как же трудно это писать! Как ты, наверное, догадался, я пишу не просто так. Просто не могу иначе._

_Но как уменьшить шок?_

_Никак не получается придумать..._

_Чуть больше года назад у меня было вид**е**ние. И я неплохо знаю Прорицания, чтобы понять – мое вид**е**ние не плод моего же воображения. Мне открылись несколько минут будущего. Твоего будущего. Я видела, как ты признался в безграничной любви к вейле. Вейле, избравшему тебя своим партнером._

_Сначала мне не хотелось верить в увиденное. Я хотела отвергнуть даже такую возможность. Просто я не желала верить, что мой сын однажды полюбит того мужчину, особенно если знать все, что мне о нем известно. Но весь этот год я занималась углубленными изысканиями, и все результаты оказались один к одному. Все они подтверждали мое вид**е**ние._

_Ты – партнер вейлы, Гарри. Но не обычной. Вот уже пятьсот лет в Магическом мире не рождались высшие вейлы. Я прилагаю к письму все сведения, которые сумела найти о таком исключительном существе. Ты оказался одним из его партнеров. Я должна бы обезуметь от радости, что тебе оказана такая честь. Разве есть для матери что-нибудь лучше, чем оказаться полностью уверенной, что ее сына любят настоящей чистой любовью? Но этот мужчина приводит меня в ужас. Я не понимаю, как он сможет оказаться таким же внимательным и предупредительным к все равно какому партнеру, как описано в литературе о вейлах._

_Я не могу больше писать._

_Слишком сложно._

_Я боюсь за тебя, дорогой мой._

_Книги о вейлах стали для меня настольными книгами. Мне хочется убедиться, что все написанное в них истинно и ты будешь счастливым. Но как же труднов такое поверить!_

_Ты – второй партнер Люциуса Малфоя. Первый его партнер – Северус Снейп._

_Я оставляю тебе еще одно письмо – для Ремуса._

_Твоя любящая мама._

_Лили Поттер_

У Гарри подкосились ноги, и он уселся прямо там, где стоял, на пыльный пол своей комнаты.

Нет.

Все это просто шутка. Очень неприличная, дурная, но все же шутка. Ведь Люциус Малфой, если разбираться с самого начала, ни в коем случае не вейла. Люди бы знали о чем-то подобном, разве нет? И вообще, он женат и у него есть сын! Пусть только попадется шутник, осмелившийся написать такое письмо и подписаться именем его матери, уж он заставит пожалеть негодяя даже о рождении на свет, слово Поттера! Юноша грубо смял письмо и снова взялся за послание Дамблдора.

_Теперь тебе ведома твоя судьба. Но поскольку я прекрасно знаю тебя, то понимаю, что ты не поверишь письму матери. И все же, его написала именно она, передо мной в моем собственном кабинете в твой первый день рождения. Я видел, что она плакала, когда писала его, а когда поинтересовался причиной этих слез, то получил полыхающий пронзительной зеленью взгляд. «У меня было вид**е**ние, – сказала она мне, – в день рождения Драко Малфоя». Она без особых уточнений описала общий смысл вид**е**ния, но все рассказанное ею убедило меня, что она действительно видела будущее._

_Она несомненно видела тебя, сражающегося с Волдемортом при поддержке Люциуса Малфоя и Северуса. В действиях Северуса я и не сомневался ни на миг, неожиданнее мне оказалось узнать имя Люциуса Малфоя. Да, Гарри, признаю, именно я вскрыл послание твоей матери, как и то, что предназначено Ремусу._

Гарри, уже сидящему на полу, осталось только протянуть руку, чтобы взять конверт от материнского письма и достать оттуда еще один вскрытый конверт, на котором красовалось имя Ремуса. Определенно, все это напоминает набор матрешек! Он задумался только на миг и решительно извлек еще один пергамент, теперь уже предназначенный для Люпина. В конце-концов, Дамблдор первый начал!

_Мой дорогой Ремус._

_Написанное мною тебя наверняка удивит, но, чувствую, так же и понравится. У меня было вид**е**ние, Ремус, истинное вид**е**ние будущего. Ты – партнер вейлы. Я знаю, для тебя это шанс, и думаю, что отвергать его ты не станешь. Но все же надеюсь, что он не окажется для тебя уж слишком странным, ведь вейла носит не самую любимую нами фамилию. Ты будешь партнером Драко Малфоя, сына Люциуса Малфоя._

_В память обо мне, о Ремус, помоги Гарри, ради Бога. Он – второй партнер Люциуса, а первый – Северус Снейп._

_Лили_

Письмо выпало из пальцев Гарри. Он даже ущипнул себя, чтобы убедиться, что не спит.

Но боль убедила его в обратном.

Нет, это точно шутка, ужасный розыгрыш!

Он снова взялся за письмо Дамблдора. Руки юноши дрожали.

_Поскольку я знаю тебя таким, каков ты есть, то уверен, что письмо для Ремуса ты только что прочел и теперь убежден, что это просто розыгрыш. Но я, Альбус Дамблдор, готов сказать тебе громко-громко:_

_ЭТО НЕ ШУТКА, ГАРРИ._

_Я должен был вручить тебе это письмо в день твоего шестнадцатилетия. Но увидев состояние, в которое одно его написание повергло твою мать, и принимая во внимание недавнюю потерю Сириуса, а так же помня, что Лили произнесла имя Малфоев, я осмелился на неподобающее. Я вскрыл письмо и прочел то, что предназначено и для Ремуса._

_Что касается тебя – к тому времени Люциус находился в тюрьме, и я не видел ничего полезного, чтобы взваливать на тебя очередной груз в то время, как ты разбирался с пророчеством. Если говорить о Драко Малфое, то я так же не хотел отягощать и без того великое для него горе – ведь ему только что поставили метку и дали весьма трудное задание – мое убийство. И потому я держал Ремуса как можно дальше от Хогвартса. Северус же без поддержки Люциуса не вынес бы разоблачения. Он попытался бы вытащить своего партнера из тюрьмы, даже не задумавшись о безопасности._

_Без сомнения, я снова испугался._

_Возможно, я недооценил твою способность к пониманию?_

_Но может быть, помог вам, всем пятерым, выжить до этого дня?_

_Ты не единственный получивший посмертное письмо, Гарри. Я направил Северусу наказ вывести Люциуса из тюрьмы. И ни на секунду не сомневаюсь, что тот сразу же бросится на поиски своего второго партнера, и он найдет тебя. Знаешь ли ты, что многие волшебники на убийство готовы пойти, только бы оказаться партнером вейлы? Как можно отвергнуть абсолютную уверенность, что тебя будут любить превыше себя?_

_Прости старика, Гарри, и храни свою способность любить. Я даже не сомневаюсь, что взаимная любовь воздает стократно._

_Твой вейла живет только для своих партнеров._

_Альбус Дамблдор._

_P.S. Я отдал на хранение Ремусу результаты моих исследований возможности того, что Люциус Малфой – высшая вейла, не сказав ему, о чем там шла речь..._

Когда Гарри заканчивал чтение, он чувствовал, как его захватила холодная ярость. Что бы ни говорил Дамблдор, он совершенно не принимал даже мысль, что он – партнер Люциуса Малфоя! А что дальше? Только самостоятельно прийти к Волдеморту, предложив себя в жертву! И Дамблдор еще скрытничал! А вскрыть письмо для такого как он, вообще не проблема!

Юноша смял письма, и предназначенное для Ремуса, и от Дамблдора, и мял их до тех пор, пока из них не получилась почти совершенная сфера. Потом он спустился на кухню и зажег плиту своей тети. Со злобным оскалом он бросил пергаментный шар из писем прямо в огонь горелки. И его сильно ранило осознание, что пергамент не горел. Казалось, Дамблдор предусмотрел все! Что же, раз сжечь не удалось, следует поступить проще. Гарри выключил огонь, выбросил странно холодный комок пергамента в урну и, даже не оглянувшись, вышел из кухни.

Он снова разозлился, заметив, что отложил письмо, написанное матерью для него, и послал оное туда же, куда и два предыдущих. Ему повезло, что он не встретил никого из своих родственников. Хотя какая разница – просто в очередной раз убедились бы в его ненормальности!

В ту ночь Гарри спал плохо. Он, не прекращая, снова и снова повторял одни и те же глупости, избивая подушку.

У него возникло очень нехорошее предчувствие, когда в восемь утра раздался звонок в дверь. А ведь он даже еще не встал, так и не отдохнув ночью. Сначала послышалось истеричное воззвание дяди Вернона, оставшееся без ответа, а вскоре после этого по лестнице простучали чьи-то ноги. Юноша с трудом сглотнул, доставая свою палочку, потому что по походке поднимающийся не походил ни на дядю, ни на тетю. Водрузив очки на нос, Гарри направил палочку на дверь, в которую только-только постучали.

– Входите, – произнес он тихо.

Когда же он увидел Ремуса Люпина, вошедшего в его комнату с решительным выражением на лице, то почувствовал себя еще хуже.

– Гарри, – напористо начал бывший Мародер. – Нам нужно серьезно поговорить. Письмо Дамблдора у тебя?

Гарри отрицательно качнул головой, не поднимая на Ремуса глаз.

– А где же оно? – прорычал бывший профессор.

– В мусорке, – сумел произнести юноша в ответ.

– _Акцио _письмо Дамблдора, – процедил Ремус сквозь зубы.

Мигом спустя он ловко поймал пергаментный шар, сотворенный Гарри миновавшим вечером, и нервно его развернул, бросая недобрые взгляды на юношу. А тот не осмелился даже шелохнуться, ока Люпин читал оба письма. Под конец чтения он даже испугался, особенно когда бывший профессор поднял на него глаза, наполненные решимостью.

– Думаю, я должен теперь рассказать тебе об исследованиях Альбуса.

«Ээээ... Может, не надо?» – тут же подумал Гарри, но что-то во взгляде Ремуса, подсказало, что сейчас лучше промолчать.


	12. Глава 12 Открытие

_Глава 12. Открытие_

В своей маленькой тесной комнатушке, Гарри, все еще лежащий в постели, не отводил глаз от Ремуса Люпина, пока тот трансфигурировал кривоватый стул, единственный в комнате, в удобное кресло, обтянутое черным бархатом. Выражение лица бывшего преподавателя плохо поддавалось определению, что не радовало. Что там, решимость? Или облегчение? А может смесь того и другого?

И когда он заговорил намного суровее, чем обычно, Гарри тяжело сглотнул.

– Итак, для начала, насколько я понимаю, ты еще не завтракал. Следовательно, тебе нужно будет подкрепиться, пока я растолкую тебе, как прошла моя ночь.

Взмахнув рукой, он установил на коленях Гарри поднос, на котором находились тосты, мармелад, нарезанная ветчина, взбитая яичница, испеченная как раз так, как нравилось юноше, и чашка шоколада. Через пару секунд, когда Ремус только-только открыл рот, чтобы заговорить снова, они оба услышали гневный рев Вернона Дурсля, и его топот засвидетельствовал, что старший Дурсль начал подниматься по лестнице. Это заставило Ремуса нахмуриться и наложить пару заклинаний на дверь.

– Будь уверен, твой дядя нас не побеспокоит! Ешь, а я начну объяснения.

Его тон намекал Гарри молчать и повиноваться. Конечно, для него подобное поведение отличалось от обычного, но выражение лица оборотня слишком тревожило, чтобы он попытался ослушаться.

После слабого кивка юноша принялся за еду, а Ремус серьезно заговорил:

– Как ты знаешь, раз прочел письмо, Дамблдор оставил мне кое-какие документы, касающиеся семейства Малфой, если точнее, то их генеалогическое древо. Я всю ночь провел над ними, чтобы выяснить правду и разобраться, действительно ли еще до твоего рождения Лили могла увидеть истину. И пришел к тому же выводу – да, есть определенная вероятность, что Люциус Малфой действительно высшая вейла, что так же косвенно может подтвердить и его внешность, особенно цвет волос.

– Он может быть тем, кем ему угодно, – процедил сквозь зубы Гарри, – потому что останется гнить в Азкабане.

– Ты не имеешь права говорить так, – резко отозвался Ремус. – Если это вейла, а ты его партнер, ты не имеешь права его отталкивать!

– Почему нет? Если ему нужно любить меня, никто не мешает, но молча и в своем углу!

– Потому что это вейла, Гарри! – прокричал Ремус. – Неужели ты ничего из того, что рассказывал Сириус, так и не понял? Ты даже не отнесешься с уважением к словам своего крестного?

– Но Сириус ничего мне не говорил, – возмутился Гарри. – Тем более о вейлах!

– Ты что, шутить надо мной вздумал? – рыкнул Ремус. – Лжешь, чтобы избежать неизбежного?

– Нет! Я не лгу!

Возмущенный Гарри выпрямился так резко, что его шоколад даже частично выплеснулся на одеяло, но ни один из собеседников не обратил на это внимания.

Они несколько мгновений смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом Ремус громко застонал:

– Мягколап, Мягколап, Мягколап, МЯГКОЛАП! Так до самого конца и не осознал, что в мире реально! Ну почему ты ничего не рассказал ему о вейлах, не открыл то, что рассказывают всем подросткам, приближающимся к своему шестнадцатилетию?

– Не рассказал мне что?

– То, что каждый волшебник должен знать еще до своей шестнадцатой годовщины – о возможности оказаться избранником или избранницей вейлы. О том, что в этом случае почти запрещено отвергать эту любовь под страхом потерять все. И когда я говорю «все», Гарри, это действительно все: собственность, титул, работа, та же палочка, – все будет отнято. Потому что отвергнуть любовь вейлы означает отвергнуть магию в самом себе. Вейла не вольна выбирать себе партнера, ее магия делает этот выбор вместо нее и никогда не ошибается. Она способна увидеть, кто окажется наиболее подходящим вейле. Магии вейлы и ее партнера или партнерши взаимно дополняют друг друга, и вместе они наиболее близки к совершенству. Вот почему если ты попытаешься отвергнуть сей дар, магический мир отвергает и тебя. Тебя больше не существует для него, потому как ты отказываешься от самой сущности этого мира, твоего мира!

Ремус закончил свою тираду чуть ли не крича. Через несколько секунд он продолжил почти шепотом:

– Все это должен был объяснить тебе Сириус, когда ты встречал Рождество на площади Гриммо. И я совсем не понимаю, почему он этого не сделал. Мерлин, ведь приближалось твое шестнадцатилетие!

Гарри застыл, слушая Ремуса.

Но разве он уже не убедился, что не в сказку попал? Потому что происходящее больше походило на ужастик, чем на что-нибудь другое!

– Как бы то ни было, – громко заявил он, – обсуждать сейчас нечего. Малфой в тюрьме, а Снейп, этот ублюдок, сейчас явно пресмыкается перед Волдемортом в надежде получить вознаграждение!

– Ошибаешься! – возразил Ремус. – Уже два дня как авроры арестовали Алекто Кэрроу, и та в ярости на Северуса. По всей видимости, он исчез в неизвестном направлении сразу после смерти Дамблдора, как и Драко Малфой.

– Убийства, вы хотели сказать! – яростно прервал его Гарри.

– Если тебе так легче, пусть будет по-твоему! И нет, ты меня дослушаешь, Гарри! – рявкнул Ремус, пронзая юношу взглядом. – Кингсли достаточно ясно понял, что Кэрроу явно считает Северуса и Драко предателями. А что касается Люциуса Малфоя – в настоящее время, со слов авроров, Азкабан в руках Ты-Знаешь-Кого. Тюрьма пала вчера, под напором дементоров.

– Значит, он тоже свободен?

– Свободой это сложно назвать. Если Северуса назвали предателем, то только Мерлин знает, что с Малфоем мог сделать Сам-Знаешь-Кто!

– Вот и ладненько, пусть его хоть в ад отправят, скатертью дорожка! – заявил Гарри горько.

И только он бросил эти слова, как шрам вспыхнул болью настолько сильно, как редко случалось. Он завопил, схватившись за голову. Никаких сомнений, Волдеморта охватила невероятная ярость. И вдруг юноша оказался в великолепном зале. Лепные украшения на потолках, гобелены на стенах, внушительный стол, стулья вокруг него – все просто кричало о богатстве. Но все же в глаза бросались испуганные лица людей, сейчас сидящих за столом. Никогда раньше он не видел такого страха, ныне читавшегося на лицах Беллатрикс Лестрандж и Нарциссы Малфой. Он чувствовал нахлынувшую волну бешенства, когда Волдеморт проорал:

– Как это его не оказалось в камере? Как он смог выбраться из Азкабана без палочки? Да как вы посмели оказаться такими слабаками, что позволили ему сбежать?

– Но мой Лорд, – произнес какой-то мужчина дрожащим голосом, – Многие из нас погибли от рук Снейпа...

– И что с того? Вы что, думаете, меня интересует, что они умерли? Это Снейп должен был сдохнуть, предатель этакий! Как вы вообще упустили его? И почему дементоры ничего не заметили?

– Но, – заговорила одна из женщин, – мой господин, ведь Люциус постарается присоединиться к нам!

– Этот изменник? – прошипел Волдеморт. – Если предал Северус, то и он поступит так же, и его отпрыск тоже! _Круцио_! – направил он заклинание на Нарциссу Малфой.

Гарри уже не увидел страданий женщины, вернувшись в свою комнатушку.

Над ним нависал встревоженный Ремус.

– Гарри! Гарри, ответь мне! Что случилось?

– Вол... Волдеморт... в ярости... Снейп... вытащил Малфоя из тюрьмы...

Гарри тяжело дышал, зажмурившись. Боль пульсировала в шраме в такт биению сердца. Он слабо застонал, когда Ремус приложил влажное полотенце к его лбу. Мерлин, от этого начало покалывать еще больше!

– Твой шрам кровоточит, – тихо произнес Ремус, продолжая прижимать компресс ко лбу юноши. – Зато теперь ты можешь быть уверен, что Северус, Драко и, наконец, Люциус, отвергли Сам-Знаешь-Кого.

– А мне-то что! – простонал Гарри. – Пусть их, пусть предают его, раз так захотелось! Все равно они убийцы. Они не на нашей стороне. Почему вы не хотите этого видеть? Согласиться с этим?

– И отвергнуть единственный шанс быть счастливым, Гарри? – тихо отозвался Ремус. – Да, что касается Северуса и Люциуса, я признаю за ними возможные убийства, но так же я знаю, что Северус нам весьма помогал, столько лет следя за Волдемортом. Зато, и пусть тебе это покажется эгоистичным, я стану цепляться даже за обещание счастья, пока мне не докажут, что я ошибаюсь, что Драко полностью потерян.

– Обещание счастья? О чем вообще речь? Он же пытался убить Дамблдора, – возмутился Гарри, – разве это как раз и не означает его потерянность для нас?

– Я хочу, чтобы он попытался объяснить мне причину.

– Но... вы же не думаете, что хотите встретиться с ним? – произнес Гарри, вытаращив глаза. – А как же... Тонкс?

– Тонкс – восхитительная молодая женщина, – твердо ответил Ремус. – Но я в нее не влюблен, даже если она убеждена в обратном. Гарри, тут и обсуждать нечего, все доказало случившееся после смерти Дамблдора, тогда, когда Билл получил свои раны. Это почти непристойно. Да и сердце мое она не заставляла биться сильнее, и не сумеет никогда. Она для меня скорее младшая сестра, вот и все. А насчет встречи – не думаю, что это окажется легким делом. Сначала нужно найти их укрытие.

– Но... вы же не можете действительно хотеть стать партнером вейлы? Тем более Драко Малфоя? – недоверчиво продолжал настаивать на своем Гарри.

– И почему нет? Почему я откажусь от шанса быть любимым, невзирая на мое состояние?

– Но... это же парень!

– И что? Учитывая мои предпочтения, мне скорее нужно сказать «тем лучше».

Это все неправда, такого просто не бывает, перед ним сейчас не настоящий профессор Люпин. Друг его отца не мог оказаться геем, не мог! И прежде чем псевдо-Ремус успел что-либо сделать, Гарри резко выхватил свою палочку и закричал:

– Не двигайтесь! Вы кто такой на самом деле?

– Гарри! – шокировано воскликнул Ремус. – Что...

– Молчать! Кто вы такой?

– Но, Гарри, это же я! Ремус!

– Никогда тот Ремус, которого я знаю, не стал бы... не смог бы склоняться к связи с Малфоем! КТО ВЫ ТАКОЙ?

Гарри увидел, как черты лица Ремуса просто закаменели, а потом его палочка вырвалась из пальцев и оказалась в руке Ремуса. Но как он это сделал?

– Хватит уже, Гарри! Теперь ты меня выслушаешь. Я действительно тот самый Ремус, которого ты знаешь, тот самый, кто научил тебя призывать Патронуса, тот, кто узнал, что Питер жив, когда посмотрел на карту Мародеров, которую забрал прямо из рук Северуса. Что же касается моего мнения по его поводу, то, мне кажется, я должен пересмотреть суждения, озвученные в прошлое Рождество. Ради вашего блага, твоего и Драко, я считаю, нам придется стать чуть ли не друзьями, хоть между нами и оказалось наше прошлое... И да, я немного владею беспалочковой магией, чтобы закрыть еще и этот вопрос.

Гарри, слегка одуревший, сидел на своей постели. Все, что сейчас говорил Ремус, подтверждало, что он и правда был другом его отца и крестного. Но тогда, значит, Ремуса действительно привлекали мужчины?

– Ради Мерлина, что я еще сказал не так, Гарри? – осведомился Ремус.

По выражению лица Ремуса уже виделось, что он почти готов придушить Гарри, когда юноша все же смог сдавленно выдавить из себя:

– Но вы же не можете... ну... хотеть... оказаться связанным с Малфоем?

Ремус тяжело вздохнул – прошло менее двух минут, и Гарри снова задавал ему этот же вопрос. Настоящее наказание! Тем не менее терпение оборотня длительно тренировалось выходками Джеймса и Сириуса, и не Гарри пробовать его на крепость!

– Да, Гарри, – терпеливо ответил он, – если сам Драко подтвердит факт связи, я безоговорочно приму это.

– Но вы же не можете согласиться оказаться связанным с Пожирателем Смерти!

– Повторяю, Гарри, даже если у него на руке и есть метка, единственное, в чем я, кстати, не особенно и сомневаюсь, но если он ныне против Сам-Знаешь-Кого, я приму эту связь!

– Но... это же безумие, Ремус!

– Что именно ты называешь безумием? Что передо мной снова полностью распахнутся двери магического мира, не взирая на мое положение? Что я смогу раскрыть свои сексуальные предпочтения, не боясь оказаться окончательно отвергнутым нашим обществом? Что мне не придется больше беспокоиться о том, смогу ли я сегодня поесть, и будет ли у меня крыша над головой следующей ночью? Давай же, объясни мне, что ты считаешь безумием!

Мужчина все же сумел не сорваться, сказать все спокойно и серьезно. Его взгляд чуть ли не пронзал юношу насквозь, предлагая все же попытаться найти ответ на озвученные вопросы. И даже казалось, что он сейчас воочию видит Джеймса из двадцатилетнего прошлого, попавшего в похожее положение, открывавшего и закрывавшего рот, не в силах выдавить и звука. Оборотень так и не отвел взгляда, вынуждая собеседника признать поражение, что и произошло двумя минутами позже, когда Гарри с таким же досадливым жестом, что и его отец, и точно так же ворчливо произнес:

– Ладно же, делайте что хотите, но даже не рассчитывайте, что я тоже вступлю в эту игру!

– Ты, конечно, сделаешь то, что пожелаешь, Гарри, – успокаивающе произнес Ремус. – Но по крайней мере теперь ты знаешь чего ожидать, когда в твои двери постучит Люциус...

– По крайней мере сюда ему прийти не удастся, – заметил Гарри, скрестив руки на груди, – а затем я спрячусь. Как-никак, это и так нужно, чтобы меня не нашли Волдеморт и его Пожиратели Смерти, ведь так?

Голос его так и сочился иронией, и Ремус понял, что Гарри продолжал считать Малфоев и Северуса одними из преданнейших сподвижников Темного Мага. Вот только записи, которые оставил Дамблдор, ясно говорили: директор оказался полностью уверен, что Северус не сумел бы отвернуться от Волдеморта без ведома Люциуса. То есть вейла явно прикрывал своего партнера, и вероятно, через него так же поставлял сведения Ордену Феникса. Появление Гарри, как последнего элемента трио, могло привести только к одному – появлению обоих Пожирателей Смерти в лагере орденцев, потому как Люциусу не удалось бы преодолеть инстинкт вейлы и потребность доставлять удовольствие обоим своим партнерам. Ремус понимал это и на основании полученных фактов заново оценил действия Дамблдора в прошлом году.

Сам-то оборотень готов был принять все, потому как все происходящее ему только на пользу, а вот с точки зрения Гарри, новости оказались отвратительными. Ведь, как знал Ремус, паренек сейчас встречался с юной Уизли, а еще всем своим существом ненавидел Северуса даже больше чем Люциуса. И нужно было так искусно повернуть ситуацию, чтобы Гарри не сопротивлялся и не отправил Люциуса на кладбище, воссоединиться с отцом.

Но ведь в свое время он справился с Джеймсом и Лили, так, что они все же оказались вместе, неужели не удастся справиться с их сыном? Тем более, что на этот раз второй, то есть Люциус, проблем устраивать не станет, потому как, разумеется, будет весьма желать воплотить свой второй союз в реальность...

Когда Люциус пробудился, он несколько мгновений наблюдал за сыном, задумчиво смотревшим в окно. Наследие превратило подростка в изящного молодого мужчину, но миновавший тяжелый год сделал его почти тощим. Тем не менее, он вырос, и по росту он теперь почти догнал своего отца.

Когда юноша осознал, что отец наблюдает за ним, по его лицу быстро пробежали эмоции: высокомерная маска самоуверенного Малфоя сменила мучительное выражение, замешанное на сомнениях. Сердце Люциуса просто сжалось. Драко же всегда смотрел на Логово, как на свой истинный дом, и никогда не использовал здесь мер защиты, например аристократической холодности. Всего лишь год, когда нужно было всегда и всюду, днем и ночью, держать щиты, значительно изменил его, и не в лучшую сторону.

Повернув голову к продолжающему спать Северусу, Люциус прошептал:

– Он еще долго будет спать?

– Я усыпил его еще на двенадцать часов, так что часа два, – так же тихо отозвался Драко. – Но его ментальные щиты, как я определил, уже несколько восстановились, и можно будет позволить ему проснуться самостоятельно, чтобы поинтересоваться его самочувствием.

– Ты за этот год многому научился, Драко.

– Еще бы! – ухмыльнулся тот. – О да, я многое узнал и в темной магии, и в области ремонтов заколдованных шкафов. Но если речь о колдомедицине, то тут уж я полностью полагаюсь на инстинкты. Все, что мне известно, он, оказавшись здесь, стонал, даже выпив зелье сна без сновидений, а его мысли оказались доступны даже самому завалящему волшебнику. Но мало-помалу сон его нормализовался, а щиты восстановились.

– Драко, дважды повторять не стану, – возмутился Люциус, не оценивший вызывающего тона Драко, – даже после года, проведенного в Азкабане, я остаюсь твоим отцом и требую должного уважения, ясно? Так что рекомендую не демонстрировать мне свою наглость, или же мне придется взяться за кое-какие не особо любимые тобой наказания. Понятно?

– ...

– Понятно? – настаивал на ответе Люциус, не отпуская взгляда сына.

Драко согласился, уступая воле отца. И пусть тот сейчас не мог встать с постели, изнуренный заключением, он по-прежнему оставался для юноши воплощением абсолютной власти и единственным, кто мог действительно заставить его испытывать искреннее раскаяние и сожаление о содеянном. Тем не менее, он попытался все же немного оправдаться, пусть и в более спокойном тоне.

– У меня не оказалось времени на изучение тонкостей колдомедицины, тем более что и доступа к книгам по данному предмету получить не удалось.

– Понимаю, у тебя выдался трудный год, – откликнулся Люциус, – но бесполезно сейчас тяготиться сделанным тобой для выживания. Что же касается Люпина...

– Прошу тебя, папа, называй его Ремусом.

Люциус нахмурился, услышав это имя, но сразу же расслабился и с легкой улыбкой произнес:

– Точно? Ты решил принять?

Драко глубоко вздохнул, опустив голову, а затем, отвернувшись к окну, хрипло сказал:

– Я постепенно убиваю себя, если не делаю этого, и тогда начинаю представлять, что нужно, чтобы смириться, да... И думать о нем как о своем партнере, а не бывшем преподавателе...

– Который оказался одним из немногих, способных заставить тебя хоть чуточку, но добиться успеха в Защите, – подчеркнул Люциус, довольный, что вспомнил подобную деталь в школьном обучении сына. – И кстати, кто был в этом году?

Драко с улыбкой повернулся к отцу, указав движением головы:

– Он.

Люциус на миг застыл от удивления, а потом повернулся к своему партнеру.

– Дамблдор в этом году назначил на эту должность Северуса?

– Этот старый безумец манипулировал им по меньшей мере весь этот год. Он знал о вас обоих.

– Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

– Когда Северус несколько дней назад привел нас сюда, ему явился почти ожидаемый им вопиллер. Дамблдор приказал не возвращаться к Лорду, а заниматься тобой и мной. И он назвал меня сыном его вейлы. Довольно ясно сказано, правда?

– Но... У Северуса есть предположения, откуда он узнал?

– Ни малейших. Зато он думал, что, возможно, ты дал кое-какие ответы...

– Как это? А, когда меня авроры допрашивали? Нет, подобная тема даже не поднималась ни на мгновение, и тем более я ни разу не видел Дамблдора...

Отец и сын замолчали, погрузившись в свои мысли, до тех пор, пока желудок Драко, недовольно забурчав, не прервал их размышления. Под неодобрительным взглядом Люциуса Драко с огорченной улыбкой начал оправдываться:

– Мне не слишком хотелось есть в последние дни, да что там, в последние недели. Так что несколько часов роли не...

– С тех пор, как ты встретился с Лю... Ремусом, – зацепился за сказанное Люциус.

Драко печально улыбнулся и согласно качнул головой.

– Что же, приготовь нам поесть, пока я принимаю душ, – приказал Люциус, – а потом мы подведем итоги.

Юноша направился к двери, но что-то его беспокоило. И он повернулся, медленно начав:

– Ты знаешь, ты же не ел уже два дня, так что...

– Знаю, Драко, – улыбаясь, прервал его Люциус, осторожно поднимаясь. – Я должен двигаться медленно, чтобы не началось головокружение... Как с тобой уже случалось не единожды в этом году, так?

– Ты так сказал это «не единожды»... – надулся Драко.

Люциус только улыбнулся в ответ. Несколько недель приличного питания быстро сотрут следы пребывания в Азкабане. Ну, ладно, пусть в еду добавят кое-какие тайные зелья Северуса для ускорения восстановления...

Ярчайшим доказательством того, что Северус отдал все и даже больше ради выведения Малфоя из Азкабана, были возмущения прикованностью к постели, начавшиеся _**только**_ через четыре дня. А до того мужчина оказался очень послушным больным, настолько, что это даже начало беспокоить Люциуса, несмотря даже на насмешки сына.

Зато Люциус успел рассказать сыну, что его второму партнеру уже исполнилось шестнадцать лет, но поделиться единственной имеющейся у него информацией – датой рождения – он не спешил. Хотелось, чтобы и Северус оказался готов для восприятия подобной новости, ведь она его касалась тоже. Но за миновавшие дни у Люциуса даже шанса не появилось рассказать хоть что-то партнеру – мешал режим восстановления здоровья, навязанный состоянием Северуса. Слишком быстро периоды бодрствования прерывались сном.

Отец и сын воспользовались этим временем, чтобы разложить по полочкам все произошедшее за миновавший год, обсудив почти каждый день со времени заключения старшего Малфоя в тюрьму.

За принятие сыном метки Люциус собирался заставить супругу дорого заплатить, но кроме того, его все же беспокоили и учебные достижения Драко: так же как его порадовали результаты уже далеких СОВов, точно так его ошеломил жалкие результаты шестого года. Парнишка, казалось, не только не выучил ничего нового, за возможным исключением зелий, так как в данном предмете не отцу судить, но и, похоже, даже то, что знал, выкинул из головы! И потому мужчина сухо прервал попытки оправдания:

– Что сделано – сделано. Я знаю причину твоих жалких результатов, Драко! Но теперь, когда на тебя больше ничего не давит, ты быстро исправишься, нагонишь пропущенный материал!

– А Темный Лорд?

– О, не сомневаюсь даже, он не единожды потревожит болезненными вызовами, когда вспомнит о нас, но с этим ничего не поделаешь. Нужно научиться перетерпеть подобные неприятности, только и всего. А началось все с того, что из-за Волдеморта я получил что-то вроде каникул! Достаточно уже наползался перед ним на коленях, теперь хватит, чаша терпения переполнилась!

Драко вздрогнул при упоминании имени Темного Лорда, но возражать не стал. А строгий взгляд отца заставил заняться книгами и своими куцыми конспектами.

Наконец, утром пятого дня, вскоре после пробуждения, Люциус обрадовался, поняв, что Северус снова стал таким, каким был, и уже потребовал, чтобы завтрак ему сервировали на столе, а не подали в постель. Затем он отказался снова ложиться в постель, но ему пришлось уступить, когда вейлы заставили его улечься на диван. Он слабо улыбнулся Люциусу, когда тот сел прямо на пол рядом с ним, желая начать разговор, и произнес:

– На этот раз оказались почти на грани, согласен?

– А ведь ты еще даже не знаешь, как тяжело было дотащить тебя до твоей лодки...

Они улыбнулись друг другу, не нуждаясь в дополнительных словах, чтобы понять подразумеваемое. А Люциус снова заговорил:

– Отныне нас трое, Северус.

– Да ну! Давно пора! А ведь, судя по всему, найти его будет сложновато... Ты хоть предполагаешь временной промежуток в который он рожден?

– Знаю точную дату. Хоть оно и слишком унизительно оказалось, но я регулярно интересовался у авроров датой, чтобы проверить свои расчеты, на всякий случай. Он отметил свое шестнадцатилетие тридцать первого июля прошлого года.

– Вот и прекрасно. По крайней мере у меня имеется список мальчиков, учащихся в Хогвартсе, он лежит во втором ящике... Что? Какую дату ты назвал?

– Тридцать первого июля, а что?

Люциус, не понимая, глянул на Северуса, а тот побелел даже сильнее, чем до того казалось возможным.

– Но... но... ты по крайней мере знаешь, кто родился тридцать первого июля? – еле выдавил вытаращивший глаза Северус.

– В чем дело? Тебе известен кто-то особенный?

Люциус встревожился, когда его партнер с трудом сглотнул. Так кто же такой родился в этот день, что Северус впал в такое состояние?

– Сходи-ка ты к тумбочке, – простонал Северус, закрывая глаза, – возьми из второго ящика список и прочти.

Впервые в жизни Северусу было так плохо. Его начало терзать недоброе предчувствие, и он почти уверился, что его жизнь, как и жизнь Люциуса, сейчас совершенно изменится. Слишком многое совпадало, а самое главное, он сам в течение всей своей жизни никогда не отличался особой удачливостью. Да, конечно, у него был Люциус, но сейчас он дорого заплатит за своего возлюбленного, когда тот осознает имя своего второго партнера.

Мужчина уже мысленно досчитал до восьмидесяти, когда услышал явно посмурневший голос Люциуса.

– Может быть, я днем ошибся? Возможно, это было тридцатое июля? Или первое августа?

– Или же я сумел проснуться и понял, что все произошедшее просто ужасный кошмар, и метки у меня на руке нет, – насмешливо отозвался Северус, не открывая глаз. – Или же, к примеру, что Дамблдор не знал о нас двоих, точнее, троих, и что он не просил меня приглядывать за Поттером, чтобы с тем ничего не произошло. И что не он послал меня вытаскивать тебя из тюрьмы сразу после своей кончины.

– Да ведь он же не единственный волшебник, родившийся тридцать первого июля! – возмутился Люциус. – В самом деле, Северус, подумай немного, прежде чем паниковать! Моя магия, нет, наши магии не могут оказаться в гармонии с кем-то, подобным ему!

Когда Драко вошел в комнату, он сразу же почувствовал напряжение, возникшее между мужчинами. И ему так же показалось, что рука его отца, державшая пергамент, _дрожит_. Нет, наверняка это просто игра света. Юноша прекрасно знал обоих мужчин, чтобы не решиться задавать вопросы, и просто ограничился взглядами то на одного, то на другого. Зато его очень встревожило, когда все еще лежащий на диванчике Северус истерически поинтересовался:

– А знаешь, что самое странное, Драко? Второй партнер твоего отца никто иной как...

– Довольно, Северус, – резко прервал его Люциус. – Ты сейчас выпьешь успокоительное зелье и вернешь свои мыслительные способности на место. Мы _спокойно_ определим всех юных волшебников, родившихся тридцать первого июля 1980 года, и я так же _спокойно_ найду способ посмотреть на них и узнать, кто мой партнер.

Драко просто чувствовал, как с его лица сошли все краски.

Тридцать первого июля 1980 года...

Салазар... Мерлин...

Нет.

Не ОН.

«Успокоительное зелье», – сказал его отец.

Успокоительное зелье...

Через полминуты, протянув один флакон зелья Северусу, он повернулся к отцу, смотревшему на него с внезапным ожесточением.

– О нет! Ты же не можешь думать то же самое, Драко! Да, Поттер родился именно в этот день, но хватит вам придумывать себе страхи подобно четырехлетним детишкам! Не одного же его родили в это время!

– Нет, конечно же нет, – признал Северус, довольно спокойно проглотив зелье. – Но прежде чем тратить время на розыск всех прочих волшебников, родившихся в это время, мы спокойно проверим, тот ли он...

На последних словах его голос прервался.

Люциус категорически отказывался даже на миг предположить, что его партнером может оказаться проклятый Поттер. Да, Дамблдор попросил Северуса особо наблюдать за ним, но это не означало, что спину именно этого юноши вейла узрел в своем вид**е**нии. Все, что вид**е**ние достоверно показывало, так это уверенность, что у его партнера наглость перед Волдемортом не меньшая, чем у Поттера. Вот и все! В конце концов, если его партнер... француз или даже... американец – вот так, он же говорил по-английски, – у него явно не должно появиться страха перед произнесением этого имени!

Зато Люциус заставил Северуса поучаствовать в разработке плана нахождения второго партнера вейлы. Нужно было попасть в разные Министерства Магии, чтобы разузнать имена волшебников, родившихся в это время. А еще они обдумывали, как Драко может вступить в контакт с Ремусом Люпином, решая, возможно ли придуманное в принципе. Как-никак у юного вейлы имелись некоторые преимущества, на которые можно было указать. Например, возможность для оборотня каждое полнолуние получать бесплатное Ликантропное зелье.

В середине июля, спустя две недели после возвращения в Логово, Люциус нахмурился, увидев прибывшего Северуса, одетого по-маггловски в легкие черные брюки, хорошо гармонировавшие с тенниской из некрашеного льна. Люциуса это удивило, поскольку чаще всего они одевались согласно моде магического мира, и летом, и зимой. Конечно, Люциус оставлял Драко больше свободы в выборе одежды, и был уверен, даже если и не видел, что у юноши имеются и джинсы, и футболки в гардеробе, но сам предпочитал магические вещи.

– Думаю, сейчас прекрасное утро, чтобы полностью убедиться, что твоя магия знает, что делает, и не толкнула тебя Поттеру в лапы.

В голосе его звучала насмешка, однако у Люциуса сложилось впечатление, что Северус все же уверен в обратном. Он подавил раздражение и отправился переодеть мантию на легкую рубашку с коротким рукавом, подходящую для довольно теплой погоды, воцарившейся в Великобритании с начала лета. Во всяком случае Северус станет беспокоиться до тех пор, пока собственными глазами не убедится в ошибочности своих предположений. И потому лучше поскорее уверить его в необоснованности захвативших его страхов...

Через десять минут он подхватил своего партнера под руку и тот сразу же аппарировал. Они прибыли в большой парк недалеко от качелей, которые Люциус мельком рассмотрел через листья деревьев. Он даже слышал вдали возгласы играющих детей. А тем временем Северус внимательно осмотрелся по сторонам, прежде чем двинуться на юг.

– Нам туда.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – спросил Люциус, следуя за ним.

– Ты же не думаешь, что Альбус поручил мне миссию наблюдения за этим сопляком, а я не разобрался бы, по крайней мере, где он живет и как мне туда незаметно попасть? Я даже точно знаю, насколько далеко распространяется кровная защита!

– Кровная защита?

– Наследство от его матери. Если верить словам Дамблдора, вследствие добровольной жертвы Лили, желающей защитить своего сына от Волдеморта, возникла защита, позволяющая мальчишке оставаться в безопасности до его совершеннолетия, если он проводит определенное время со своими кровными родственниками. Это весьма сильная защита, мешающая абсолютно любому Пожирателю Смерти, так же как и Волдеморту, добраться до этого дома. Даже если они уже и знают адрес, что меня совсем бы не удивило, особенно если вспомнить о контактах Яксли в Министерстве, они ничего не сумеют сделать до тридцать первого июля...

Дальше они некоторое время шли молча. Они проходили мимо домов, построенных по одной и той же схеме: маленькая оградка, отделяющая дорожку к саду, дом из красных кирпичей, огороженный еще одной оградкой, еще меньшей, дверца в ней по ширине примерно равна была ведущей в дом. И сад был за каждым домом.

Они шли достаточно быстрым шагом около четверти часа, когда Северус повернул направо и сказал, указывая на табличку:

– Нам сюда. Тисовая улица. Дом номер четыре, но остановиться нужно на дом раньше.

Они внимательно осмотрелись вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что за ними никто не следит, а затем наложили дезиллюминационные чары. Они знали, что ожидание могло оказаться долгим, но Люциус прекрасно сознавал, что Северус не покинет окрестности дома, пока они не увидят Поттера.

Медленно шли минуты, которые неспешно складывались в часы. Они видели женщину, Северус назвал ее тетей Гарри. Она сначала вышла, а потом возвратилась с заполненной чем-то сумкой. После обеда они так же увидели высокого полного подростка, появившегося из дома, и Северус презрительно прошипел:

– Дадли, его кузен. Он, кажется, любит Поттера не больше меня, если я правильно понял.

Наконец, когда уже пробило четыре часа пополудни, они увидели ЕГО, появившегося на пороге. И Северус сразу же потерял интерес к Поттеру и его дому, чтобы вместо этого обратить внимание на Люциуса, не смотря на дезиллюминационные чары. Конечно же, в действительности он не мог разглядеть выражение его лица, но легкий стон выдал вейлу.

Его вторым партнером действительно оказался именно тот, кого Северус и опасался с того момента, как узнал от Люциуса предполагаемую дату рождения. Слишком много было совпадений, да и Дамблдор действовал так, что не стоило даже думать на кого другого. Да, конечно, совершенно непонятно, как директор смог узнать это, в то время, как сам Люциус и знать не ведал имени своего партнера, но все совпало. Да и у молодого человека из вид**е**ния Люциуса заметна была весьма характерная наглость Поттера.

В свою очередь Люциус оторопел до одури.

Другими словами его состояние не описывалось.

Вся его вейловская сущность была в восторге, счастливая уже только от одного созерцания своего долгожданного второго партнера, но его человеческая часть... Честно говоря, как человек, он был готов отвергнуть все и полностью! В конце концов, ну что у него общего с этим мерзким мальчишкой, а?

«Он прекрасен, – нашептывала в нем вейла. – Как же он прекрасен! Он не менее красив, чем Северус... Хоть они и разные, что один, что другой, но похожи...»

«Что? Как это похожи? Да они же как день и ночь!»

«Они одинаково нуждаются в твоей любви... В твоей поддержке...»

Он даже не почувствовал, потерявшись в самосозерцании, как Северус аппарировал их обоих. Не услышал, как Драко чуть не подавился икотой, когда получил подтверждение подозрений из уст Северуса.

Зато ему сейчас было больно.

Ему стало больно только от того, что сейчас он в разлуке со своим вторым партнером.

И его привела в ужас одна лишь мысль о возможности оказаться отвергнутым.


	13. Глава 13 Правильное применение умений

_Глава 13. Правильное применение умений_

В Логове Люциусу понадобились почти сутки, чтобы принять немыслимое: Гарри Поттер действительно оказался его вторым партнером, и вейла уже тосковал по нему.

Он знал, что этой ночью, последовавшей за днем открытий, Северус спал не больше его, и понимал, что должен поддержать возлюбленного, но ему понадобились эти сутки, чтобы осмыслить узнанное. Несмотря ни на что, он никогда не сетовал на свою магию, а вскоре вообще пришел к следующему выводу: магия лучше знает, кто больше всего ему подходит, и если оным оказался Поттер, то Люциусу только и остается, что убеждать Гарри, что он приемлемый вейла, любящий и внимательно относящийся к благополучию своих партнеров!

Северус же первые часы с момента открытия провел, лелея неописуемое бешенство. Почему, спрашивается, он должен жить с этим окаянным Поттером, с этим гнусным мальчишкой? Как ни крути, что у него общего с этим парнем? Он же изведет Люциуса, доведет до отупения, если не убьет, отказывая со всей своей вызывающей наглостью. «Но если он сделает это, то подобное деяние станет для него последним, – пообещал Северус сам себе. И смерть его, если этот гаденыш все же отнимет у меня Люциуса, будет нелегкой!»

Мало-помалу он успокаивался, находя то, к чему мог приложить усилия – способность обдумывать и по возможности сглаживать предполагаемые точки напряжения. Сначала он размышлял над тем, чем Поттер может сразу же попрекнуть, – а если учесть характер парня, то любое произнесенное Северусом слово тут же повернется против него. И в этом ничего хорошего! Но что тут поделаешь? Любовь к Люциусу слишком глубоко укоренилась в его сущности, и теперь, чтобы жить в гармонии с самим собой, он готов пойти на многие уступки, неохотно, и стараясь согласиться с как можно меньшим количеством их, но он смирится. Он не идеализировал их связь вдвоем, за миновавшие годы не раз напоминая себе, что когда-нибудь придется разделить Люциуса с кем-то другим, научиться жить в согласии с его вторым партнером. Что же, он готов признать, что магия Люциуса выбрала ему в партнеры Поттера, но сам не видел ничего хорошего в этом мальчишке.

Драко же после испытанного шока вообще воздержался от комментариев, поскольку на самом деле его собственное положение не слишком отличалось от отцовского. И потому он тоже хранил тишину, в которую погрузилось Логово на целый день, пока Люциус не решил заговорить.

– С учетом сложившихся обстоятельств нужно составить план, чтобы заполучить этих двоих.

– Даже не знаю, как это сделать полегче, папа, – дерзко отозвался Драко, не скрывая иронии.

Люциус глубоко вздохнул и сказал:

– Во всяком случае, если я сумел научиться произносить имя Ремуса, ты сумеешь повторить мой подвиг и по отношению к Гарри!

– О, Мерлин, начинается! – рассердился Северус. – Знаешь, лучше ты зачаруй меня так, чтобы каждое «Поттер», произнесенное мной, превращалось в «Гарри». Так будет намного легче и проще! Могу же я, по крайней мере, поиметь пользу с твоей магии хотя бы в произношении имен, раз она сейчас так с нами поигралась?

– Даже если бы мне и удалось это, оно все равно бы ничего не изменило! – заметил Люциус. – А теперь больше не должно остаться вопросов, как тебе называть Гарри! Мерлин, я едва выдержал несколько часов, миновавших с момента, как ты сошел с поезда, до тех пор, когда обнаружил тебя у Волдеморта, но сейчас! Сколько дней придется терпеть!

– Добро пожаловать в наши ряды! – издевательски хмыкнул Драко.

Люциус взял пергамент и сел за стол.

– Начнем с того, что нужно будет следить за его домом, – заговорил он, делая пометки, – и днем, и ночью.

– С чего бы это? – иронично осведомился Северус.

– Потому что мне не верится, что все в Ордене настолько безумны, что станут ждать, чтобы заявиться за ним ровно в полночь тридцать первого июля. Они не станут рисковать появлением там всех Пожирателей Смерти. И потому его заберут оттуда раньше, чтобы спрятать где-нибудь в другом месте, прямо-таки нафаршированном всякими защитами. То есть, нам понадобится найти в Министерстве информацию о домах, защищенных больше, чем требуется, чтобы определить тот, где его спрячут. Я хочу хотя бы в любое время знать, где он есть!

– В Министерстве? А что тебе еще нужно? Или ты думаешь, что они по первому же щелчку пальцев распахнут перед нами двери? Не забыл, что мы все трое разыскиваемся аврорами? – иронизировал Северус.

Люциус поднял голову от своего пергамента, чтобы заглянуть Северусу в глаза и тихо произнес:

– Я знаю, что случившееся слишком тяжело для тебя, но если я лишусь Гарри из-за тупости Министерства, я не выживу. И пусть этот парнишка из разряда тех, кого смерть не берет, настолько, что даже удивительно, но за ним охотится Волдеморт, и в этом нет ничего хорошего! Ранее между ним и Волдемортом единственной защитой стоял Дамблдор. Теперь же, когда его больше нет, именно мне досталась эта роль, пока они не встретятся лицом к лицу, как я видел в своем вид**е**нии. Я не смог защитить тебя от Волдеморта, о чем всегда сожалел, но не повторю своей ошибки с Гарри.

– И ты веришь, что он все это так легко и примет?

– Не глупи, я прекрасно понимаю, что нет. Но он не сможет помешать мне защищать его исподтишка, так же как не помешает познакомиться с ним под маской другой личности. Это подводит меня к приведению в жизнь кое-каких дополнительных планов. Место преподавателя Защиты от Темных Искусств в Хогвартсе вакантно, и ты станешь претендовать на него снова, Северус, но на этот раз в школу пойду и я. Обещаю тебе, больше мы в разлуке не окажемся. А если я буду от него достаточно близко, то магия сама подтолкнет его в мои руки, а потом он окончательно станет нашим. Это только вопрос времени. Как только же это случится, я смогу сказать ему правду, и тогда мы окажемся связаны отрыто...

– А тебе не кажется, что ты несколько перечитался детских сказок? – шутливо отозвался Северус. – Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что Поттер так просто упадет тебе в объятья?

– Нет, _Гарри_, не просто так упадет в мои объятья. Но его толкнет туда моя магия, гарантирую тебе! И если мне с ним придется воспользоваться чарами намного сильнее, чем с тобой, колебаться я не стану, поверь! Он мой партнер, как и ты, и он это рано или поздно примет!

От пылкости в речи Люциуса Северусу стало больно. Да, да, да, знал он, что у того существовал второй партнер! Да, он точно так же осознавал, что Люциус окажется в него беззаветно влюблен! Но видеть, как вейла всего через день от абсолютного безразличного презрения к Поттеру перешел к безграничной, едва сдерживаемой любви... Да, от этого стало больно, и даже очень.

Боль, появившаяся на лице Северуса, поразила неготового к такому Драко, и тот решил, что для него самое время исчезнуть, оставить отца и его партнера наедине. Он все еще не слишком комфортно чувствовал себя даже при мысли, что Люциус и Северус делали наедине именно то, о чем нынче мечтал и он сам, только с Ремусом, и потому он тихо ушел, чтобы в тиши своей комнаты предаться своему самому излюбленному сейчас времяпровождению – мечтаниям о своем бывшем преподавателе ЗоТИ.

А Люциус, едва почувствовав боль своего партнера, опустил перо и сразу же избавился от мантии, чтобы раскрыть свои крылья и завернуть в них Северуса. Тот начал было отбиваться, пытаясь вырваться из объятий, но крылья быстро выполнили свое дело – он уже чувствовал себя совершенно спокойно, ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы продолжать вырываться из их нежной мягкости.

И еще долго Люциус тихо рассказывал о своей любви, испытываемой к нему. Ведь эта любовь, которую он чувствовал к нему, не поделилась на двоих, все не так, просто любовь к Гарри занимала свое место в существе вейлы, не уменьшая чувств, испытываемых к Северусу. И не любил он кого-то из них больше другого, хоть сейчас и больше тревожился за Гарри, чем за Северуса, потому как юноша сейчас оказался в большей опасности. И конечно никто даже не собирался покидать Северуса или пренебрегать им ради Гарри, просто для младшего партнера вейлы в его сердце тоже оставалось надлежащее место. Да, Гарри не славился взвешенным и разумным нравом, и явно впереди их ждут проблемы, гнев и взаимное непонимание. Но магия вейл не выбирает наобум. Она находит того, кто лучше всего подходит вейле. И как бы все ни казалось странным и непонятным, наилучшим для Люциуса оказался и Гарри Поттер. И эту истину они проверили ранее на примере самого Северуса. Ведь если магия избрала его партнером высшей вейлы, то еще и потому, что ему самому требовалось любить двоих партнеров и быть любимым ими, даже если вторым оказался сын Джеймса Поттера.

Совсем не беспокоясь о сыне, Люциус потихоньку увлек Северуса в их комнату, к их постели, их спокойному пристанищу. И не прекращал сначала повторять, как он любим, а потом и доказывать всю силу своей любви. Этой ночью они занимались любовью как только могли, переходя от бескрайней нежности к безумной страсти и обратно, то доминируя, то подчиняясь, отдавая и принимая все, что могли. Они рассказывали друг другу жестами, прикосновениями и движениями все свои тревоги, все свои стремления, желание, чтобы они по-прежнему были вместе, и свои надежды – не оказаться отвергнутым для Люциуса, не быть преданным забвению для Северуса. И не зная того, они заставили краснеть Драко, забившегося в объятья своей постели, когда тот ощутил, как дом задрожал от отголоска возбуждающей магии, вызванной их единением.

Они даже и не знали, что такое возможно, но эта ночь еще больше упрочнила их любовь. Магия Люциуса несколько уняла тревоги Северуса и даже выковала в нем желание все же превратить этого мерзкого мальчишку Поттера в Гарри, их партнера.

И оба порозовели, когда вышедший к завтраку Драко пробормотал, сонно протирая глаза:

– Есть ли заклинания, чтобы избежать проникновения почти по всему дому магии слияния? Потому что иначе, если нам, всем пятерым, повезет одновременно оказаться здесь, поспать не сможем никогда!

– Ты почувствовал это? – еле смог спросить смущенный Люциус.

Драко недобро глянул на него, как будто хотел сказать «Я что, заговорил на языке Древних Рун?», но так и не произнес этого, поскольку знал, что отец мог посчитать такой ответ наглостью. И потому он нашел в себе силы ограничиться простым «Да».

– Всегда можно поискать, но сомневаюсь в их существовании, – выговорил Северус. – Все-таки никогда не видел даже упоминаний! Но посмотрим, Драко, и если найдем хоть что-нибудь, ты первый научишься им!

Мужчина покачал головой, несколько развеселенный, хоть ему и самому было неловко, похожим стеснением как отца, так и сына. С начала взросления Драко каждый из них упорно игнорировал, что другой может вести бурную сексуальную жизнь. И не слишком они жаждали изменений в подобном вопросе, есть ли у них партнеры или нет! Но все же Драко умудрился поднять вопрос, которым вроде бы до того они не задавались. Этой ночью Люциус и Северус не просто занимались любовью, они обновили свой союз, и магия легко окутала весь дом. Да, это несколько смущало!

– Итак, – обратился Северус к Люциусу, – ты хотел вчера разработать план, касающийся Поттера. Так давайте продолжим!

– Гарри.

– Да, да, и посмотрим, не решишь ли ты потом, не смотря на все чувства, испытываемые к нему, вернуться к именованию его Поттером, когда он начнет действовать тебе на нервы. Поверь, ты не слишком часто с ним сталкивался, так что тебе еще повезло. Нет, мне это не помешает помочь тебе в попытках завлечь его в твои сети, но прежде чем я стану звать его по имени, мне понадобятся доказательства, что он отличается от своего отца! Но если ты припомнишь все, что я говорил о нем, то поверь, его черта «сначала иду напролом, думаю потом» совсем не преувеличена!

Люциус вздохнул, но переубеждать Северуса больше не стал. Ведь тот уже решил помочь ему в завоевании его Грааля (хотя, если подумать, настоящий Грааль, скорее всего, достать проще, но разве у него есть выбор?), и нужно оставить ему радость хоть от таких небольших побед.

Что касается наблюдения за Гарри, то к большому разочарованию Люциуса найти иного решения, за исключением физической слежки, не удалось. Поместить следящие заклинания вокруг дома они не решились по двум причинам: не хотели рисковать возможностью нарушения кровной защиты, и, как следствие, уязвимостью Гарри для Пожирателей Смерти, а так же не желали встревожить Орден, Министерство и Пожирателей фактом заинтересованности в Гарри каких-то других волшебников. Им хотелось оставить за собой элемент неожиданности, могущий оказаться весьма важным. Но вот обычное наблюдение их так же не слишком устраивало, ведь Люциус и Северус не хотели разлучаться слишком уж надолго, да и чтобы Драко находился там слишком долго, Люциус тоже не желал. Кроме того, юноше еще нужно было наверстать пропущенное за шестой курс, что может понадобиться как для сдачи ТРИТОНов, так и, что более важно, для самозащиты, даже если его атакующие способности и не слишком велики.

А еще они избрали эффективное по их мнению, хоть и опасное решение – отправиться за информацией в Министерство и Орден. Министерство Люциус оставил на себя – он знал его как свои пять пальцев, и потому был прекрасно осведомлен обо всех слабых местах в организации его охраны. Он планировал явиться туда ночью, чтобы собрать всю необходимую информацию с меньшей опасностью для себя. Что касается Ордена, то и тут можно было обнаружить свои слабые места. Например, Северус точно знал, что Наземникус Флетчер как раз таковым и является. Достаточно только обнаружить его след, например, изловив за так обожаемой этим вором незаконной торговлей, а затем предложить поговорить за достаточным количеством огневиски, или же, на крайний случай, использовать легиллименцию и заклинание дезориентации.

– Что же, это самое срочное, – резюмировал Северус. – А дальше? Когда лето закончится и он вернется в Хогвартс?

– Сказал же тебе, тем или иным способом ты должен получить место преподавателя Защиты, под видом другой личности, конечно. И я буду сопровождать тебя, под предлогом того, что являюсь твоей вейлой.

– То есть нам нужно за такой короткий создать две личности, чтобы я сумел подать заявку, – задумчиво произнес Северус. – И как ты это представляешь в реальности?

– По-моему, Хогвартс совершенно неприступен, – отозвался Люциус. – Я знаю, Дамблдор после случая с Краучем усилил защиту школы, но все же есть кое-какие гламуры, давно вышедшие из употребления, могущие оказаться для нас весьма полезными. Особенно один из них, который на первый взгляд кажется достаточно сложным, однако позволяющий кому-то изменять внешний облик для тех, кто не знает, что это именно тот человек.

Северус слабо нахмурился и осторожно спросил:

– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что если на тебе этот гламур, а я знаю, что это именно ты, Люциус, то я увижу твое настоящее лицо, а не иной облик?

– Точно. И этот гламур вышел из употребления сразу же, как только создали новый гламур, абсолютно непроницаемый в этом смысле. Так что я уверен, что Хогвартс защищен от ныне употребляющихся способов маскировки, но не против того. И там, уверен, мы: ты, я, и Драко тоже –будем в безопасности...

– А как ты намерен убедиться, что в Хогвартсе нет защиты против этого гламура?

– Мы отправимся в Запретный Лес, на границу барьеров, и Драко проведет эксперимент. Я наложу гламур на кого-нибудь из нас, а результат определится весьма просто – если он увидит другую внешность, значит, мы нашли слабое место Хогвартса. Если же определит истинный облик носящего гламур, значит, Хогвартс защищен и от этих чар, и придется искать что-нибудь иное...

Северус, не найдя ничего, что можно еще покритиковать, добавил этот пункт к длинному списку того, что нужно сделать.

Подготовка заняла целое утро, и Люциус решил во второй половине дня отдохнуть с помощью порции снотворного зелья – поздним вечером он отправится в Министерство, и лучше если он будет в форме.

В центре Лондона ровно в двадцать три часа у старой, давно не действующей телефонной будки послышался характерный для аппарации хлопок, но никого не было видно. Дверь открылась, закрылась снова, а потом телефонная будка медленно начала спуск. И прежде чем аврор-охранник успел даже шелохнуться, ему достались _Ступефай, Инкарцеро_ и _Силенцио_ Даже не удостоив его еще одного взгляда, Люциус продолжил свой путь. Он воздержался от использования министерского лифта, предпочтя запасную лестницу, о существовании которой знали только немногие волшебники. Да, так уходило больше времени и усилий, но зато так незаметно!

Сначала он направился на шестой уровень, в Отдел магического транспорта. В Портальном управлении он, больше для очистки совести, быстро просмотрел последние одобренные требования на порт-ключи, на случай, если вдруг тут есть порт-ключ на имя Гарри Поттера. Затем еще примерно полчаса потратил на просмотр полного списка запрошенных, но еще не использованных порт-ключей, но там не оказалось ничего касающегося его юного партнера.

Третий уровень, где располагалась штаб-квартира авроров, он миновал со многими предосторожностями – опасных встреч не хотелось. В этом Северус его поддержал, уверив, что несмотря на членство, например, того же Шеклболта в Ордене, в его кабинете не найдется ничего на эту тему. У него нет никакой причины привлекать постоянное внимание авроров. Зато в отделах, где окопались Пожиратели, можно порыться, особенно в кабинете Пия Толстоватого, возглавившего Отдел магического правопорядка после прошлогодней гибели Амелии Боунс.

Мужчину очень удивили услышанные из этого кабинета шепоты, особенно если вспомнить, который сейчас час. Неужели начальник отдела работает сверхурочно? Он застыл в нише неподалеку от кабинета в терпеливом ожидании, и через полчаса из кабинета вышел Толстоватый, сопровождаемый Яксли. Они продолжали свою беседу вполголоса, и Люциус смог разобрать их разговор, только когда они прошли в паре метров от него, так и не заметив стоящего. И Люциус застыл, услышав властные слова Яксли:

– Поттер должен находиться в полной безопасности. Вы собираетесь запретить любую попытку аппарации, а тка же использование порт-ключей у его дома, Толстоватый. С завтрашнего утра.

Этот приказ привлек внимание к невыразительному лицу Толстоватого, которого как раз осветил свет факела, и оно убедило Люциуса, что Яксли сделал очень удачный ход, выгодный для Волдеморта – наложил на главу Отдела магического правопорядка _Империус_. Вот только, по мнению вейлы, Пожиратели Смерти и Волдеморт слишком близко подобрались к власти, и, что еще важнее, к его второму партнеру.

Он без колебаний поднял свою палочку и, направив ее в спину Яксли, шепнул:

– _Ступефай_!

Он наложил заклинание и на второго, Толстоватого, не желая, чтобы мужчина смог узнать его, вдруг сбросив туман _Империуса_. Почему он предпочел _Ступефай_ убивающему проклятию? Просто потому, что он и Северус поклялись отныне прибегать к таким заклинаниям,, только если жизнь другого окажется в непосредственной опасности. Им не требовалось убийство ради самого убийства, им сейчас следовало действовать подобно членам Ордена Феникса – обезвреживать, оставляя дальнейшие деяния на правосудие. И еще этим можно было несколько задобрить Гарри, показывая свою добрую волю и благожелательность.

В кабинете главы Отдела Люциус сначала потратил минут пять, чтобы точно определить положение Яксли при Толстоватом. Что это – просто пойманный Пожирателем шанс приблизиться к главе Отдела, или же он действительно тут работает?

Чтение кое-каких документов, а так же собственный опыт определения истины, скрывающейся за фразами, написанными деловым стилем в административных бумагах, дали понять, что при Толстоватом Яксли проник на самый высокий уровень. И теперь глава Отдела давно отстранен от работы, ее вместо него выполняет Пожиратель Смерти. Так, а что же делать? Толстоватого можно освободить от _Империуса_, но надолго ли? Если не убрать или не подорвать доверие к Яксли, _Империус_ вернется на прежнее место уже на следующий же день.

Но ему удалось сделать это единожды, а значит, повторить удачный ход окажется проще простого. В отношении к Волдеморту это хорошая идея, но при этом нужно не нарушить работу Министерства... Нехорошая улыбка появилась на лице Люциуса. Умение подрывать доверие к людям было в нем врожденной чертой, и обучали его подобному чуть ли не с младенчества...

Он вернул бессознательные тела в кабинет и в течение двух часов работал над кое-какими находящимися там документами. Под конец на его лице играла поистине макиавеллевская улыбка. Он точно знал, где оставит сделанное им... Совсем недалеко, в кабинете некого весьма одаренного дурным нравом аврора. Кроме того, он собирался убедиться, что оный аврор проснется как можно раньше.

Чтобы никому мало не показалось, он сломал пополам палочку Яксли и в завершение одарил Пожирателя кое-какими заклинаниями, среди которых оказались и чары ослепления, чтобы быть точно уверенным, что тот не сбежит, даже если его приведут в чувство до того, как Шеклболт доберется до этого кабинета. Толстоватый, естественно, прослывет некомпетентным, но, по крайней мере, больше не окажется в полном подчинении Волдеморта.

Было четыре часа утра, когда он, наконец, обнаружил искомый список. Министерство недавно установило широкий спектр защитных заклинаний, из которых слабейшим оказался антиаппарационный барьер, более чем на полудюжину домов. В числе этих домов оказалась и уизлевская Нора. Орден прекрасно подготовился – невозможно узнать, в каком точно доме укроют Гарри, но для большинства волшебников эти дома отныне не существовали. Мужчина тщательно выписал все адреса, хотя внутренне остался в полной уверенности, что Гарри окажется в Норе, рядом со своим другом, а так же с двумя смертоносными палочками орденцев. О, теперь он действительно мог это признать, – ни Артур, ни Молли не были теми противниками, против которых хотелось бы выйти на дуэль. Почему? Потому что он не был уверен в победе, и знал это. Что с одним, что с другой, дуэль оказалась бы слишком тяжелой. Они прекрасно проявили себя во время первой войны с Волдемортом, положив в свое время множество Пожирателей Смерти. И он прекрасно понимал, что в свое время Дамблдор привлекал в Орден весьма способных к боевой магии людей. Наиболее слабыми способностями к сей магии среди избранных Дамблдором обладал Петтигрю...

Понадобилось много предосторожностей, чтобы не потревожить двух авроров охраны, но он все же успешно подсунул желаемые документы в кабинет Шеклболта. Он уже собирался выложить и палочку Толстоватого, но в последний момент засомневался. Почему же он должен отдавать палочку этой бездарности? И потому палочка оказалась в его кармане – дополнительная волшебная палочка никогда не лишняя. Его собственная любимая палочка сейчас находилась в Министерстве, сейчас он пользовался запасной, но в резерве следует иметь и еще одну.

Посмотрев на время, Люциус скривился, но все же решительно направился на пятый уровень, в Отдел международного магического сотрудничества. Несколько скопированных пергаментов, внесенные в них изменения, и в Международной конфедерации магов только что появились два волшебника из Австралии. Оба они были преподавателями и за три месяца предупредили британское Министерство о своем желании приехать на год в эту страну для изучения местных нравов и обычаев. Временное разрешение на проживание и работу им предоставили через два месяца после прохождения всех этапов делопроизводства. Эндрю Принц и Стивен Донсон планировали появиться на территории Англии двадцать пятого июля.

Когда Люциус покинул Министерство, он досадливо тряхнул головой – настоящий проходной двор, входи и выходи как пожелаешь и кто пожелаешь! Вот уже несколько часов на входе валялся аврор-охранник под _Ступефаем_, и никто не побеспокоился, никто даже не заметил этого! Ничего удивительного, что Волдеморт так развернулся в этой стране!

Осталось только одно дело, и можно возвращаться в Логово. Он быстро аппарировал, тщательно спрятал лицо под капюшоном своего плаща, и поспешил к магической почте, к задней части здания, где можно было оплатить сову, не раскрывая своей личности. Через пять минут он с чувством глубокого удовлетворения аппарировал домой. Шеклболт конечно же не пожалеет о своей ранней побудке, увидев, что осталось в его кабинете... И конечно же написанное должно вызвать в нем достаточно сильное любопытство, из-за которого он поспешит туда еще до восхода солнца.

Вот уже две недели как у Гарри появились проблемы со сном. Поочередно его сновидения, точнее, кошмары, показывали Дамблдора, падающего с Астрономической башни, убегающего Снейпа, утаскивающего за собой Малфоя, Ремуса, который вдалбливал ему какую-то чушь про вейл, и Люциуса Малфоя. Все смешалось у него в голове, и он встречал утро почти настолько же усталый, как если бы вообще не ложился. О, Ремус вручил ему для прочтения документы, собранные Дамблдором о Люциусе Малфое, так же как пару книг о вейлах, но юноша упрямо отказывался даже открывать все это.

Итак, для него решение казалось предельно понятным. Прежде всего, нечего и помышлять, что он партнер Люциуса Малфоя. Далее, если, к несчастью, этот мужчина действительно вейла, он заранее отказывается от разделения жизни с ним и подлым убийцей Снейпом. Мерлин, да даже мысль о том, что придется жить рядом с ними, вызывала приступ тошноты! Если продолжать размышления дальше, следующее, от чего его чуть ли не выворачивало, – это даже сама возможность сексуальных отношений с Малфоем. При одной только мысли о чем-то подобном его немедленно начинало тошнить... И потому он пришел к одному простому выводу: если понадобится, он станет скрываться хоть до самого конца жизни, только лишь остаться в полной уверенности, что никто не сможет заявить ему что-то подобное, даже гипотетически. Мерлин, да одна только мысль об этом заставляла дрожать, и совсем не от удовольствия! Нет, скорее как если по спине покатилась струя ледяной воды, пробравшая до мозга костей...

Потом он решительно отказался от последующих разговоров с Ремусом на эту тему. Если его бывший преподаватель желает водиться с Малфоями – это его право, а самому Гарри не хочется даже волоска светлого видеть в течение всего отведенного ему жизненного срока! А пока он ничего не ожидал больше чем тридцать первого июля – хотелось убраться из этого дома и наконец иметь право свободно применять магию. Как же это будет хорошо! О, наивностью он не страдал и, естественно, догадывался, что после того, как рухнет защита дома на Тисовой улице, сюда устремятся Пожиратели Смерти. Но Ремус отмел легкую тревогу, внезапно возникшую в отношении в отношении родственников – дяди, тети и кузена. Как он сказал, Орден и Министерство взяли на себя обязанность защищать их все необходимое время. И потому юноше не стоит беспокоиться.

Гарри не терпелось оказаться в Норе, поскольку другого укрытия он даже и представить не мог. Естественно, его тревожило, что он подвергает Рона, его родителей и Джинни опасности, но Ремус снова заверил его, что Нора прекрасно защищена от Пожирателей Смерти, ведь Орден подозревал, что это место первым придет на ум тем, кто будет искать Гарри. И юноша уже планировал как-нибудь поразмышлять вместе с Роном и Гермионой о способах нахождения мест, где могут оказаться хоркруксы, и о том, какие вещи Волдеморт сделал ими. Очевидно, одним из них стал кубок Хаффлпафф, но где же он может оказаться?

Пока Гарри раз за разом обдумывал все случившееся в своей маленькой комнатушке, Ремус в своей съемной квартирке был готов рвать волосы на голове. Ну, комната была не ахти, явно не роскошество – конечно же такое ему бы оказалось не по карману, но сейчас у него хотя бы имелись кровать, одеяло, стол, стул и угол, где можно приготовить чего-нибудь поесть. А больше и не нужно – он уже привык выживать в стесненных условиях. Но в настоящее время его беспокоило не это, ведь он даже не мог придумать способа связаться с Драко Малфоем. Только после возвращения с похорон Дамблдора, когда он прочел документы, оставленные ему старым директором, стало понятно, отчего юноша в самый разгар битвы в Хогвартсе бросил на него полный тоски взгляд. Ремус тогда сражался с Амикусом Кэрроу, когда заметил Снейпа, толкающего перед собой младшего Малфоя. И когда юноша оказался совсем рядом, он повернул голову, встретил взгляд оборотня, и Ремус увидел, как юноша расстроено скривился.

Сейчас Ремус знал, почему юноша не сумел убить Дамблдора и почему, согласно рассказу Гарри, выглядел таким потерянным перед директором – все чувства вейлы в нем должны были чуть ли не закипать от ощущения близости партнера. Так же стало понятно, отчего Северус стал еще более неуживчивым, чем обычно – он оказался разлучен со своим партнером.

Но все это никоим образом не могло помочь ему связаться с Малфоями. Казалось, Малфои и Снейп просто исчезли из Великобритании. И не из-за недостатка времени он не торопился написать пропавшей троице. Он просто не мог найти ни следа, чтобы попасть к ним. И потому приходилось ожидать, чтобы юноша сам отыскал Ремуса, после признания и принятия связи с оборотнем.

И всякий раз Ремус думал о юноше с некоторой опаской – ведь вейла могла пытаться отказаться от своего партнера только до определенной черты, преступив которую умирала точно так же, как если бы партнер сам ее отверг. А что если Драко не пожелает оборотня в партнерах?

Но все же у него оставалась надежда – и ею стал Люциус Малфой. Потому что совершенно не верилось, что оный откажется от Гарри. Никто не сомневается, что взаимоотношения их трио начнутся очень бурно, но Северус не сумел бы стать шпионом, если бы Люциус не оказался в курсе и не согласился с этим. А еще Ремус вспомнил и бой в Министерстве, случившийся год назад. Люциус никогда не применял против Гарри весь свой немаленький арсенал заклятий. Нет, именно Ремус оказался под шквалом заклинаний и очень тогда благодарил Мерлина, что сам постоянно преумножал свои знания в защитной и атакующей магии и всегда их отрабатывал практически до автоматизма. Кроме того, Люциус должен был знать, что, как и все прочие члены Ордена Феникса, Северус получил приказ _любой ценой_ сохранить жизнь Гарри. Даже самого Ремуса несколько шокировало подобное высказывание старого директора, который хоть и предпочитал, чтобы все оставались живы, но прекрасно знал, что смерть не редкая гостья на войне.

И почему-то вспомнился разговор, произошедший сразу же после битвы в Министерстве, где погиб Сириус.

_Ретроспектива_

Ремуса захлестывала ярость. И как бы это ни казалось странным, злился он на сына своего лучшего друга. Гарри своей безрассудной вылазкой в Министерство, можно сказать, своими руками убил Сириуса. Да, конечно же, тот, как все ему советовали, мог остаться в особняке на площади Гриммо... Но почему Гарри сам отправился в Министерство? Почему он не смог преодолеть свою неприязнь к Снейпу и не сказал ему? Почему их общая ненависть восторжествовала над любовью, испытываемой мальчиком к крестному?

Он вернулся в гостиную особняка Блэков, которую они покинули всего четыре часа назад. Он потерял еще одного из своих друзей. Боль захлестнула его так, что вой, подобный волчьему, сотряс весь дом. И едва он замолк, как услышал, что кто-то открыл дверь. Он резко развернулся к вошедшему. На пороге стоял Дамблдор, и глаза его, как отметил Ремус, покраснели.

Дамблдор не сделал ничего, чтобы скрыть изменения в своем внешнем облике и то, вследствие чего он так выглядит. Он просто устало потянул руку в сторону антикварных кресел у камина и шепнул:о - он рус щения близости партнера.емус увидел, ляд. оба связаться с Драко Малфоем. о защищена от Пожирате

– Присядем, Ремус.

Дамблдор, медленно подошел к одному из кресел и тяжело уселся, сейчас больше напоминая замученного старика, чем великого мага, переполненного силой, которого он видел в зале с Аркой.

После недолгого молчания, когда Ремус не отводил от него взгляда, директор хрипловато произнес:

– Я только что говорил с Гарри.

– И как он? – спросил Ремус грубее, чем хотелось.

– Он только что от боли и негодования разгромил мой кабинет.

И тогда Ремус взорвался:

– Но ради Мерлина, почему он не пошел к Снейпу? Он же знал, что тот орденец!

– Он думал сердцем, Ремус. И это если не учитывать, что их взаимоотношения намного ухудшились в последние несколько недель, а я так и не смог узнать, из-за чего. Северус просто не отвечает на вопросы об этом... Утрата, постигшая нас, велика, Ремус, но мы избежали худшего.

– Ну да, как же. И что же это худшее?

– Хуже было, если бы Гарри упал в Арку вместо Сириуса. Нет, Ремус, вы должны полностью осознать – Гарри важнейший элемент в возможном уничтожении Волдеморта.

– Почему? – выплюнул Ремус. – Почему именно его, единственного из всех, нужно защищать любой ценой? Почему он важнейший элемент?

– Потому что так сказано в пророчестве, которое Том пытался заполучить в тот вечер, и которое Гарри и его друзья, а так же и вы все, отстояли.

– И что же говорится в пророчестве?

– Я не скажу вам, Ремус, потому что не желаю, чтобы ваше отношение к Гарри изменилось. Война все ближе и ближе к нам, но чем меньше людей окажутся в курсе пророчества, тем менее станут торопить Гарри со всех сторон. И значит меньше риска, что он снова совершит ошибку, подобную совершённой этим вечером...

– Значит, нужно, чтобы остальные продолжали жертвовать собой? – горько отозвался Ремус.

– И я первый поступлю так, если это поможет ему, – только и ответил Дамблдор.

И оба мужчины еще долго сидели в молчании.

_Конец ретроспективы_

Миновал год с того разговора, а Ремус все еще не знал, _почему_ так важно, чтобы Гарри оставался в живых. Но он теперь точно убедился, что Дамблдор действительно сделал так, как и говорил – пожертвовал собой. А еще он осознавал, что Северусу так же было сказано о необходимости хранить Гарри любыми способами, а значит, как следствие, и Люциус оказался в курсе. А сейчас, когда Люциусу станет известно, кто его второй партнер, Гарри тут же окажется под мощной защитой двух волшебников, склонных к темной магии. И хотелось бы надеяться, что Люциус сможет быстро убедить Гарри обо всех преимуществах, которые юноша может извлечь из союза с вейлой.

А еще у оборотня появилась мысль о том, кто мог бы помочь ему переубедить Гарри...


	14. Глава 14 Отбытие с Тисовой улицы

_Глава 14. Отбытие с Тисовой улицы_

Несколькими днями позже Гарри, развернувший «Ежедневный Пророк», тяжело плюхнулся на постель.

_В Министерство проник Сами-Знаете-Кто!_

_По нашим данным все началось два дня назад, когда аврор Шеклболт, прибыв в свой кабинет, обнаружил кипу документов, которых еще вечером там не было, и сообщение, предлагающее ему проверить наличие на месте Пия Толстоватого, главы нашего Отдела магического правопорядка._

_Авроры обнаружили в кабинете главы пораженного Ступефаем Пия Толстоватого и Яксли, всем известного Пожирателя Смерти, сбежавшего из Азкабана, так же находящегося под воздействием Ступефая. Кроме того, на нем оказалось еще несколько иных заклинаний, вследствие чего его требовалось госпитализировать в Святой Мунго. Приведенный в чувство, глава Отдела не смог сообщить аврорам ничего об обстоятельствах попадания под оглушитель. А еще его очень удивило присутствие Яксли в его кабинете. Вот только наши источники указывают, что Яксли уже несколько недель являлся его новым помощником и мог действовать благодаря постоянному использованию МНОГОСУЩНОГО ЗЕЛЬЯ!_

_В настоящее время авроры отказываются давать даже минимальные объяснения, так же как Пий Толстоватый и Руфус Скримджер._

_Однако я не могла проигнорировать новость такого масштаба и промолчать, мои дорогие читатели. Вы имеете право знать, что сейчас происходит в Министерстве, и потому я открыто задаю этот вопрос Министру:_

_Господин Министр, когда вы согласны прийти и дать разъяснения по поводу проникновения людей Сами-Знаете-Кого в Министерство?_

_Всегда верная и преданная вам журналистка,_

_Рита Скитер_

Теперь юноша очень жалел, что отказался от визитов Ремуса. Ведь сейчас он мог бы узнать о том, что происходит после такой новости. Ведь у Ордена должна была оказаться намного более интересная информация чем то, что разузнала эта проклятая журналистка.

И правду ли она написала?

Действительно ли в Министерство проникли агенты Волдеморта?

Всякий раз, стоило только подумать об этом, как сердце Гарри сжималось. Нет, конечно же он никогда бы не унизился настолько, чтобы сделать то, о чем просил Скримджер, но он прекрасно понимал, что противодействующее Волдеморту Министерство намного более успокаивающее, чем Министерство, управляемое ИМ!

В тот же вечер он вздрогнул, почти подскочив на месте, когда услышал стук резко открывшейся входной двери. Он из предосторожности быстро присел за кроватью на корточки, направив схваченную палочку на свою дверь. Послышались какие-то крики, затем кто-то тяжело прошел по лестнице. Дверь комнаты резко распахнулась, и в ее проеме появилась массивная туша дяди Вернона. Тот с отдышкой громогласно выдал:

– Мальчишка! Немедленно спускайся! Тебя внизу ожидают подобные тебе чудовища!

Дыхание Гарри участилось. Кто же явился сюда, к нему?

– Почему они заставили тебя подниматься, дядя Вернон? – все же спросил он.

– Откуда я знаю? – изрыгнул Вернон. – Спускайся, и побыстрее! И скажи им, чтобы скорее убирались отсюда!

Гарри очень удивился, увидев тех, кто явился к Дурслям. В комнате сидели Билл Уизли и его невеста Флер, Гермиона и Рон, Фред и Джордж, Кингсли Шеклболт, Грюм, Ремус, улыбнувшийся юноше, и Наземникус Флетчер, на которого Гарри недобро посмотрел, припомнив все украденное им. Но все же юноша вежливо поздоровался со всеми, и его сразу сжали в объятиях Рон и Гермиона, и обнимали так долго, что он даже удивился, особенно заметив, что Гермиона чуть ли не расплакалась, когда они отошли друг от друга.

– Что случилось? – обеспокоено спросил он, заметив, что тетя и кузен съежились у противоположной стены, подальше от волшебников.

– Сегодня ты покидаешь этот дом, – проворчал Грюм. – И, скорее всего, защита падет сразу же, как ты уйдешь отсюда.

– Но... почему? Ведь сейчас еще не мой день рождения!

– Нет, но ты же не намереваешься снова возвращаться сюда, так? А поскольку ты уже не воспринимаешь это место своим домом, защита падет!

Гарри качнул головой. По крайней мере теперь ему это стало понятно.

– В связи с этим, хоть мы и действовали со многими предосторожностями, события последних дней – я о произошедшем в Министерстве – заставили принять дополнительные меры безопасности. Несомненно, Пожиратели Смерти знают место твоего проживания, и потому, скорее всего, патрулируют территорию в надежде захватить тебя, когда ты покинешь дом навсегда. Следовательно...

– Но разве в этом случае они не видели и ваше появление? – прервал объяснения Гарри.

– Мы все аппарировали в сад, а это слишком близко к твоему дому, чтобы они смогли нас заметить, – возразил Грюм, несколько раздраженный сомнениями юноши. – Итак, мы не станем пользоваться ни порт-ключом, ни аппарацией, ни даже Сетью летучего пороха. Мы воспользуемся тем, что лучше всего тебе известно – метлами! Но поскольку мы не собираемся тут заночевать... Билл, и все остальные, ко мне.

Гарри с необъяснимым ощущением беспокойства проследил, как Рон, Фред, Джордж и Тонкс заняли место перед бывшим аврором.

– Одного не хватает, – проворчал Грюм. .

Ремус сильным пинком в спину подтолкнул Наземникуса, тут же начавшего возмущаться:

– Эй, а почему я?

– Потому что я так лучше смогу за тобой проследить, – тут же оборвал его бывший аврор. – Что же, Гарри, дай мне твой волос.

И теперь Гарри понял, почему он почувствовал беспокойство.

– Нет, – возмутился он. – Я не могу позволить, чтобы кто-то...

– Рисковал вместо тебя? – грубо рыкнул Грюм. – Они не ждали от тебя позволения принять такое решение, придя сюда. Они знали, что собираются делать, и...

– Нет! – забрюзжал Наземникус. – Я не хотел...

– Это наименьшее, что ты можешь сделать, – возмутился Ремус. – А если ты забыл, то я тебе напоминаю, что ты слишком многое должен Гарри...

Наземникус сглотнул под тяжелым взглядом Ремуса, и закрыл рот.

– Как я уже говорил, все они знают, на что пошли, все они вызвались добровольцами. А теперь, если не хочешь, чтобы я вырвал у тебя все волосы простым _Акцио_, вырви несколько волосков сам, мой мальчик...

– Но почему они должны так рисковать? – еще раз попытался Гарри.

– Потому что если Пожиратели Смерти там, то увидев шестерых Гарри Поттеров, разлетающихся в различных направлениях, они разделятся, из-за чего защищаться будет проще!

– Но если я убираюсь отсюда, и защита падет, то как же Дурсли? Что они против Пожирателей Смерти?

Краем глаза Гарри заметил, как на лице Гермионы появилось торжествующее выражение, как будто бы она предусмотрела подобную реакцию своего друга. Магический глаз Грюма сердито завращался в глазнице, но тем не менее бывший аврор ответил:

– Прямо перед отбытием мы вручим им порт-ключ в Министерство, их там уже ждут. Поверь, они будут в безопасности!

До сих пор дядя Вернон молча слушал, но тут уж сдержаться он не мог.

– Министерство? Какое еще министерство? – рявкнул он. – И что это еще за чертов порткве...

Гарри засмеялся: понятно, у его дяди точно такая же проблема с названиями волшебных понятий, как и у Рона с маггловскими! Угрожающий взгляд Грюма заставил Вернона съежиться, а Дадли, тут же спрятавшийся за матерью, запищал от страха. Гримаса, появившаяся на лица старого аврора, еще больше исказила его черты, и мужчина холодно произнес:

– Что же, так даже лучше будет. Избавимся от них сразу же.

Он вытащил старый потертый платок из кармана и шепнул:

– _Портус_!

Голубоватое свечение объяло платок, а потом он снова стал выглядеть как и раньше. Инстинктивно трое Дурслей отступили назад. Грюм указал им на платок своей палочкой, но они снова попятились.

– Довольно! – рявкнул Грюм. – Со стороны вашего племянника было очень мило подумать о вас, но я не позволю рисковать его жизнью из-за вашего промедления! Вы сейчас подойдете и возьмете этот порт-ключ. НЕ-МЕД-ЛЕН-НО!

Будто загипнотизированные этими словами, или, возможно, волшебным глазом Грюма, а может быть, взмахами его палочки в их сторону, Дурсли с заметным колебанием стали приближаться к бывшему аврору. И прежде чем они все же подошли, Грюм подскочил к ним, сжал их ладони на платке, произнес заклинание, и все трое Дурслей с громким воплем исчезли.

– Вот, с этим разобрались, – удовлетворено сказал аврор. – Ну а теперь, когда остались только мы, мальчик мой, ты мне дашь, наконец, то, что я просил? Или нет?

Гарри вздохнул и все же вырвал у себя несколько волосков. Грюм алчно выхватил их прямо из пальцев Гарри, а потом осторожно вытащил из кармана шесть флаконов, в которых плескалась грязная жидкость.

Как только Грюм положил в каждый флакон по волоску, зелье закипело, а затем успокоилось, став светло-голубым. Гарри с каким-то странным удовольствием проследил, как Рон рассматривает доставшийся ему флакон. Мда, кажется, Многосущное зелье с волосом Гарри пить будет приятнее, чем то, с волосами Крэбба или Гойла!

– Ладно, – вздохнул Рон, – по крайней мере хоть это не кажется слишком гадким!

– «Хоть это»? – переспросил Кингсли. – Неужели вам уже приходилось пить Многосущное зелье, Рональд Уизли?

– Мне? Эээ... Нет... Конечно, нет... Но вот ведь зелье же светлое... им уже можно воспользоваться, да? – начал бормотать в ответ Рон.

Ремус слабо улыбнулся, заметив, как плохо удается врать лучшему другу Гарри. Можно сделать вывод, что Многосущное зелье он все-таки уже пил, и выглядело оно намного хуже этого. Было бы интересно выведать эту историю у Гари, но позже... О Мерлин! Да они же провернули такое под носом у Северуса... Будет невероятно интересно поддразнить этим бывшего слизеринца! Но явно лишь единожды, что всем понятно...

Фред с насмешливой улыбкой высоко поднял свой флакон и выдал:

– Теперь вы сможете восхититься истинным Гарри на метле!

– Если бы, Фред! Да ты мне и в подметки не годишься! – тут же возразил Джордж, осушая свой флакон. – Это за мной отправятся Пожиратели, если... ааххххх...

Он согнулся пополам от боли, так же как и остальные, выпившие зелье. Гарри слышал, как у Рона вырвались пара вскриков, но поделать ничего не мог, оставалось только наблюдать за их превращением.

Но вот уже напротив его стоят пятеро Гарри Поттеров, причем на троих из них была одежда большего, чем необходимо, размера. Дождавшись этого, Грюм вытащил из своего очередного кармана миниатюрную сумочку, вернул ей истинный размер и бросил:

– Вещи возьмите отсюда, и не забудьте очки! Билл, багаж Гарри у тебя?

– У меня, – указал тот палочкой назад.

А Гарри и не заметил, что старший из братьев Уизли отлучался, пока происходило превращение. И сейчас за ним следовал собственный дорожный сундук Гарри, Хедвиг в клетке и «Молния».

– Прекрасно, – скривился Грюм. – Теперь же давайте разобьемся на группы. Наземникус, ты со мной, Гермиона и Рон, вы вместе, Флер и Билл, вы отправитесь с Фредом и Джорджем, Ремус, ты с Тонкс...

– Нет, – тут же отозвался Ремус. – Я с Гарри...

– Но, – начал было Грюм, но Ремус снова прервал его.

– Я не сумел помешать тому, что ему пришлось так долго жить здесь, но я хотя бы буду с ним в момент окончательного расставания с этим местом.

– Ничего не поделаешь, я иду с Кингсли, – сухо вмешался один из «Гарри».

Гарри скривился, поняв, что никто из пятерых его копий даже не постеснялся при переодевании. Неужели нельзя было проявить побольше стыдливости, а? Юноша покраснел, встретив оценивающе-развлекающийся взгляд Ремуса. О, нет! Но ведь друг его отца уже пристроен, ведь так? И не к нему, что не мешало бы припомнить! И нечего так коситься на его тело!

В конце концов, через несколько минут Гарри оказался на метле, Ремус крепко обхватил юношу рукой за талию, а во второй держал палочку. Юноша еще увидел, как Грюм выпустил Хедвиг из клетки, и та улетела в ночную тьму.

– Достань свою палочку, – тихо сказал Ремус.

– Мне казалось, что никакого риска нет, – попытался запротестовать Гарри.

– Это на всякий случай, если что случится. Управлять метлой ты будешь одной рукой, а палочку держи в другой.

– Но я никогда раньше не использовал палочку левой рукой!

– С чего-нибудь нужно начинать. Но пока ты сосредоточься на полете, а я же займусь остальным.

– Все готовы? – проорал Грюм. – Тогда каждый из вас выбрал свое направление и... ВЗЛЕТ!

Гарри почувствовал, что у него что-то сжалось в груди, стоило только оторваться от земли, а тут еще и Ремус прокричал:

– Летим на восток, Гарри! Поднимайся повыше!

Всего пять секунд миновало, они оказались уже так высоко в небе, когда Гарри увидел, как буквально на его глазах рухнула магическая защита. С этого момента он больше не защищен от Пожирателей Смерти. Секундой позже Ремус рявкнул:

– Уклоняйся! Уклоняйся!

Тут и он сам заметил красный луч, устремившийся к ним, его рефлексы ловца немедленно среагировали: он заставил метлу нырнуть вниз, пропуская луч, а потом сразу же сделал «свечу». Он почувствовал, как усилилась хватка Ремуса на его животе, увидел, как совсем рядом прошли очередные лучи заклинаний. Не было времени считать фигуры в черных плащах, появившиеся вокруг них, следовало уклоняться от светящихся лучей, устремившихся к летящим на метлах.

– На восток, Гарри, на восток, – снова прокричал Ремус.

Да как тут свернешь на восток, когда нужно уворачиваться от беспрерывных заклятий! И вообще, на этой высоте и после всех виражей, он уже понять не в силах, в какую сторону им надо!

И только миг понадобился на легкий удар запястьем по метле, чтобы избежать зеленого луча, устремившегося к нему. И облегченный выдох, ведь хватка Ремуса по-прежнему крепка.

– Увеличь скорость, – гаркнул Ремус.

– Я делаю все, что могу!

Чудной он! Как будто просто ускорить движение, при том не попав под заклинания! Две «бочки» спустя он почувствовал, как хватка Ремуса внезапно усилилась, причиняя боль. И юноша прохрипел, обращаясь к своему спутнику:

– Что случилось там, позади?

Не получив ответа, Гарри на миг обернулся, увидел, что кто-то следует прямо за ними, атакуя заклинаниями Пожирателей вокруг. Но на вопросы времени не оставалось, нужно как можно быстрее улетать.

– Но кто же это? – все же не сдержался он, обращаясь к Ремусу.

– Замолчи! – тут же рыкнул тот.

Гарри не понял причину такого резкого приказа до тех пор, пока Пожиратель Смерти, оказавшийся неподалеку, не проорал:

– Это он! Точно!

И Гарри отчетливо увидел, как он прижал свою палочку к запястью, вызывая своего хозяина. Но закончить этот жест ему не было дано – неизвестный, следовавший за Гарри и Ремусом, одарил его С_тупефаем_.

Вот только зло свершилось. Гарри почувствовал, как его шрам будто бы обожгло. Волдеморт был в пути.

Юноша плотнее стиснул зубы, перебарывая боль, и прибавил скорости. К несчастью на метле оказалось двое седоков, и потому полная скорость им была недоступна. Не имея ни малейшего понятия о расстоянии, которое им необходимо преодолеть, он просто старался лететь в ту сторону, куда указал Ремус. А Пожиратели Смерти не прекращали свои атаки, заставляя Гарри бросаться из виража в вираж, применять самые рискованные маневры. Он помнил, что Ремус весьма искусный боевой маг, но вместо падающего Пожирателя тут же появлялся другой.

Сердце юноши замерло, когда он внезапно заметил, что неподалеку появилось облако дыма, а шрам почти заставил его закричать от боли.

Волдеморт собственной персоной явился на призыв своих Пожирателей.

– Куда угодно лети, но только побыстрее смывайся отсюда, – крикнул Ремус.

Гарри не стал менять траекторию движения, ошалев от увиденного. Все Пожиратели были на метлах, а вот Волдеморт – нет. Он, казалось, плыл в воздухе, как будто бы дымное облако у него под ногами поддерживало его. Но стоило только Лорду поднять палочку, парень среагировал, нырнув в пике.

Почти вертикально, они летели вниз, к земле.

Юноша почувствовал, что Ремус уже двумя руками уцепился за его талию, шокированный скоростью спуска. Он осознал, что, уходя от заклинаний, они успели подняться выше облаков, только когда вокруг появилась какая-то белая пелена. Но продолжал еще несколько секунд нестись вниз, пронзая облачный слой, пока не понял, что творит дурость. У него же сейчас преимущество – он спрятался в облачной пелене! А он что делал? Собрался пересечь облачный слой, чтобы снова встретиться с врагами лицом к лицу, безо всякой защиты!

Он со всех сил уцепился в рукоять метлы, выравнивая ее. Вес Ремуса ему естественно не помогал, но все же вернуть метлу в горизонтальное положение парень сумел, но не остановился на этом, управляя метлой так, чтобы как можно быстрее подняться вверх. Он даже не стал отвечать Ремусу, спрашивавшему у него, что он творит, и вскоре оборотню только и осталось что изо всех сил цепляться за Гарри. Своими маневрами он удивил нескольких Пожирателей, и они просто разминулись, ведь ни у тех, ни у других даже времени не было поднять палочку, не то что заклинание направить. Через несколько мгновений Гарри снова погрузился в защитный слой облаков.

– Куда нам? – рявкнул он, стараясь перекричать ветер.

Всего несколько секунд понадобилось Ремусу, чтобы ответить, едва переводя дух:

– Если ты ненадолго приостановишь метлу, я попробую провести заклинанием определение направления!

Не став отвечать, Гарри заставил метлу лететь горизонтально и не так быстро и тут же почувствовал, как Ремус оторвал руку с палочкой от его талии. Через мгновение оборотень уже кричал ему прямо в ухо:

– Разворачивай, мы летим в неправильном направлении!

– Ремус! А ты помнишь, кто там, позади?

– Лети вверх, к краю облачного слоя, а потом разворачивай. Есть шанс пройти над ними, и они нас не заметят!

– А если нет? Если нас заметят? – выкрикнул Гарри, все же выполняя предложенное.

– Снова завяжу бой, а ты вернешься под прикрытие облаков. В первый раз повторить твой маневр им не удалось, не удастся и сейчас! А пока я собираюсь приклеить нас дуг к другу, чтобы точно быть уверенным, что останусь на этой проклятой метле!

Тут же Гарри почувствовал, как Ремус плотнее прижался к нему, и отчего-то сразу же стало неловко. Похоже, Ремус тоже почувствовал что-то подобное, потому как сразу же крикнул парню прямо в ухо:

– Я должен, Гарри, потому как не уверен, что мои руки выдержат второй тур гонки с заклинаниями!

Гарри уже лег на новый курс, и его метла рассекала облака на всей возможной ныне скорости. Он так и ждал, что сейчас в облаках наметится какое-нибудь подозрительное движение, и в этом неслабо помогали шесть лет квиддичных тренировок в Хогвартсе. И когда он увидел промелькнувшую красную молнию, то безо всяких колебаний снова заставил метлу нырнуть вниз, что заставило Ремуса вскрикнуть от неожиданности. Но, как ни странно, он ничего пока не сказал.

Вот только через несколько минут полета Гарри, заметив, что облака рассеиваются, раздраженно скривился – теперь у них не оказалось даже такой защиты.

– Пока что никого нет, – крикнул Ремус. – Спускайся, надо понять, куда ты нас притащил! И в какую сторону нам теперь лететь!

– Ну да, я притащил! Веселишься, да? Куда сейчас? – раздраженно осведомился Гарри.

– В Нору!

– А остальные туда же отправятся?

– Нет, им назначены другие места для приземления. И уже оттуда они аппарируют туда, куда им нужно!

– Да что ты все вертишься, Ремус? – не выдержал Гарри через некоторое время.

– У меня странное впечатление... Как будто бы за нами кто-то следует, но я его не вижу! И стоит только прекратить оглядываться, это чувство возвращается!

Они уже спустились совсем низко, когда Ремус вдруг закричал:

– Мы почти на месте! Внизу Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул! Возьми правее!

Гарри, не колеблясь, повиновался, и хоть издалека он ничего тут не видел, сейчас впереди стояла Нора.

– Добрались, – облегченно выдохнул Ремус за спиной у юноши. – Теперь мы защищены! Приземляйся! Молли, должно быть, в страшном волнении.

Люциус позволил себе облегченно выдохнуть, когда увидел, что метла, несущая Гарри, растворилась в воздухе. Впервые за миновавшие двадцать лет его сердце колотилось так, как будто стремилось выскочить из груди. А ведь его вейловский инстинкт не подвел, и он следовал за своим партнером, а не за его бледными копиями.

Он не стал задерживаться, быстро опустился на землю и аппарировал в Логово. Резко распахнув дверь, он крикнул:

– Вы вернулись?

– Конечно, – холодно заметил Северус, появляясь на пороге гостиной. – А тебя где носило так долго?

– Гарри выдал себя во время полета, из-за чего столкнулся с Волдемортом и прочими, – проворчал Люциус. – Потом он начал с ними игру в прятки в облаках и разгромил их в пух и прах! Никто не смог догнать его «Молнию»!

– А как же ты? Ты преуспел? – саркастически поинтересовался Северус.

– Мне повезло, – признал Люциус. – Я оказался на расстоянии около пяти метров от него, когда он вдруг резко развернул метлу, но если бы не наше партнерство, я его тоже не заметил бы...

– И где он? – резко спросил Северус.

– В Норе. Неужели ты беспокоился за него? – иронично отозвался Люциус.

– Окажись он в другом месте, то ты бы сам тревожился за него, – рявкнул Северус в ответ. – Я не желаю, чтобы ты терзался тревогой из-за этого мальчишки!

Драко вздохнул. Снова началось! Отец и Северус и дня, – нет, даже его половины, – не могли провести спокойно, не поссорившись из-за Поттера! И юноша вздохнул еще горше, когда вообразил недобрый отцовский взгляд, который бы последовал, произнеси он фамилию вслух... Да, хорошо, что отец все же делает над собой усилие и называет Ремуса по имени, но ведь и он не ненавидел его со всем пылом души в течение последних шести лет! Хотя, если честно, зря они безостановочно ссорятся по этому поводу. Ведь уже заметно, что они оба приняли мысль, что Поттер их партнер. И Драко восхищался тем, как искусно его отец скрывал свой страх оказаться отвергнутым. А ведь это убьет его! Он пока смог удовольствоваться тайным наблюдением за своим партнером, тревожась о его безопасности и помогая ему.

Как же юноше хотелось, так же защитить Ремуса...

– Почему ты помешал мне отправиться с тобой, папа? – не сдержавшись, все же спросил он обвиняюще, когда двое мужчин решили перевести дыхание.

Люциус тут же повернулся к сыну, быстрым шагом подошел к нему и крепко сжал плечи.

– Я знаю, что слишком многое с тебя потребовал, Драко. Но если бы ты остался со мной, они тут же убедились бы, что именно этот Гарри – настоящий. Волдеморт уже рванул в погоню за Грюмом, особенно из-за того, что его оберегал Северус. А следуя за Шеклболтом, ты отвлекал часть Пожирателей на этого аврора, а может быть и на двоих, если летящим с ним Гарри оказалась твоя кузина Нимфадора. Сожалею, Драко, но следовало уравнять силы. Твоя магия не для боя, в отличие от моей. Твое сопровождение аврора – наилучшее из возможных действий, я же следовал за Гарри и Ремусом с ожиданием, что придется вступить в бой. И из-за этого я рискнул твоей м_**у**_кой от невозможности даже нескольких минут провести рядом со своим партнером.

Драко со злостью высвободил свое плечо из хватки отца и впервые в жизни смог не дрогнув встретить его взгляд. Он хотел быть рядом со своим партнером, и во второй раз отец не сможет помешать ему! Лицо Люциуса окаменело, когда он смотрел на раздраженного сына. Северус почувствовал, как в одно мгновение в комнате повисло напряжение, и бросился к вейлам.

– Прекратите, не стоит даже начинать склоку, – холодно произнес он. – У вас обоих, конечно же, есть причины для ссоры... Но, Люциус, не стоит больше тебе забывать, что твой сын так же вейла, как и ты, а ты сам бы не потерпел, если бы тебя отправили в другую сторону от партнера так же бесцеремонно, как сделал ты с Ремусом и Драко. Драко, а тебе советую понять, что все предпринятое твоим отцом привело к тому, что Ремус и Гарри сейчас живы и скрываются в Норе.

Два почти одинаково взбешенных взгляда впились в Северуса, но уступать он не собирался. Наконец Люциус процедил сквозь зубы:

– Драко, иди в свою комнату.

Тот заколебался, но все же послушался, только и позволив себе с грохотом хлопнуть дверью. Он этого Люциус чуть не рванул к сыну, чтобы напомнить о хороших манерах, но его остановила железная рука, сомкнувшаяся на его предплечье.

– Не надо, – твердо сказал Северус.

– Мне кажется, ты не собирался вмешиваться в наши семейные отношения, – заметил Люциус.

– Принятие Драко наследия и нахождение партнера, изменило все. Ты должен различать своего сына, каким он был ранее, и его нынешнего. Сейчас в нем больше вейлы. А ты прекрасно знаешь, в том числе и на своем опыте, что нельзя становиться между вейлой и его партнером, не подвергнув себя опасности. Нам еще повезло, что он все же повиновался тебе, а не последовал, вопреки всему, за своим партнером, чтобы защитить его.

– То есть, по-твоему, я должен извиниться перед ним? – прошипел Люциус.

– Нет, но и не потребуешь их с него тоже. Да попробуй стать на его место, Люциус! В каком бы ты оказался состоянии, если бы тебя вынудили защищать людей, которых ты ни во что не ставишь, в то время как Гарри или я летели бы прямо под заклинания Пожирателей? Представь это, хоть на мгновение, и поймешь, что пережил Драко.

Их взгляды скрестились на несколько долгих мгновений. Вскоре Люциус скривился, а Северус продолжил свою речь чуть тише:

– Он такой же, как и год назад, Люциус. Но ты делаешь все, чтобы ухудшить ситуацию. А ведь он твою власть не оспаривает, просто желает утвердить свои права, права вейлы.

– Да знаю я, – вздохнул Люциус. – Но мне так не хватает этого года, чтобы приспособиться. А еще я опасаюсь, что его возможностей не хватит для полноценного сражения.

– Ремус оказался для него наилучшим преподавателем, а как только они примут друг друга, он сможет подтолкнуть Драко к самосовершенствованию. Даже если наивысших высот ему никогда не достигнуть.

– Но разве ты за миновавший год ничему не сумел его научить?

– Если ты еще не понял, Драко оказался слишком занят кое-чем еще помимо учебы, – саркастически заявил Северус. – И кроме того, у Ремуса, кажется, дар обучать этому предмету. Я знаю, что в тот год, когда он преподавал, его очень любили, и за дело – ему случалось увлечь даже самых слабых и незаинтересованных.

– Тогда как тебе такого не удавалось? – попытался поддеть его Люциус.

– Я не мог позволить себе аналогичный тип преподавания. Не с носимой мною маской. Но знаю, что попытаюсь лучше мотивировать и заинтересовывать учеников... Ладно, а теперь, поскольку твой драгоценный Гарри в безопасности, нам можно перейти на следующий этап?

Люциус качнул головой. Ему не нравилось, когда Северус говорил о Гарри таким тоном, но его партнер уже сделал небольшой шаг навстречу, прекратив называть юношу по фамилии, и даже защитил метлу, за которую цеплялась Гермиона Грэйнджер. Так что, не смотря на всю свою саркастичность, Северус все же защищал лучших друзей Гарри. Теперь оставалось заполучить обоих своих партнеров к себе поближе, позволив магии вейл соткать все необходимые нити связи между ними тремя.

Двумя днями позже Северус в обществе Люциуса прохаживал по Косой Аллее в обществе Люциуса. Он полностью поменял прическу у маггловского парикмахера. Тщательно изучив предлагаемые модели стрижек, он выбрал ту, что наилучшим образом маскировала недостатки его волос. Одежду сегодня он тоже предпочел маггловскую – черные джинсы, белая тенниска и накинутый на плечи пуловер бутылочно-зеленого цвета. Только походка не изменилась, но разве он единственный ходит стремительным летящим шагом, как будто бы и не глядя, куда ступает!

Люциус же не стремился кардинально менять стиль, только и позволив обрезать волосы до лопаток. Но зато он решился применить одно из зелий Северуса и теперь стал темно-русым, поскольку его естественный цвет волос слишком уж известен в Англии. И с каким же тяжким вздохом он надевал маггловские вещи! А ведь это его Северус и Драко убедили! Но все же от джинсов он отказался, предпочтя льняные брюки и легкую зеленую рубашку.

А Драко просто изменил цвет волос, выбрав оттенок, аналогичный отцовскому. И только после всех этих изменений они применили проверенный в Хогвартсе гламур, чтобы наконец иметь возможность открыто выходить на люди.

Так перед торговцами предстали Стивен Донсон с партнером, Эндрю Принцем, сопровождаемые сыном мистера Донсона Джеком. Когда же лица людей начали кривиться из-за настолько явно выставляемой гомосексуальности, Люциус искусно раскрыл свой вейловский статус в присутствии мадам Малкин. Он прекрасно понимал, что отныне сия новость в мановение ока облетит весь магический мир. И вскоре на пороге снимаемого ими лондонского дома окажутся самые высокопоставленные представители Министерства.

Сейчас оставалось только одно – не выдать себя, начав непроизвольно тереть левое предплечье, ведь метки непрестанно покалывало.


	15. Глава 15 Разговор с Роном и Гермионой

_Глава 15. Разговор с Роном и Гермионой_

Волдеморт был раздражен и нервничал. Его Пожиратели Смерти что, совсем бездарны? Теперь, когда его так вероломно предали Люциус и Северус, казалось все пошло прахом. Толстоватого освободили, Поттер выскользнул прямо из рук, да еще и дневник, врученный Люциусу, никак найти не удается!

– Да как он вообще смог так защитить свой кабинет? – рычал он Нагини. – Я уже перепробовал все способы проникновения!

– Он сильная вейла, – шипела Нагини в ответ. – Магия вейл хранит множество секретов!

– Это не объясняет, как он смог установить защиту, которую я даже распознать не могу, – орал Волдеморт. – Все, все самое драгоценное для меня теперь, когда Люциус предал меня, под угрозой! Никто не сможет найти остальные, но я не желаю лишиться даже одного, понимаешь?

Внезапно Волдеморт уставился на дверь, в которую кто-то постучал так тихо, как будто бы не хотел получить ответа.

– Войдите, – ледяным тоном отозвался он.

В комнату одна за другой вошли Нарцисса Малфой и Беллатрикс Блэк. Первая отличалась мертвенной бледностью, на лице второй читалась надменность.

– Ну? – выплюнул он. – Нашли хоть что-нибудь полезное?

– Мне очень жаль, мой господин, – с трудом выговорила Нарцисса Малфой. – Даже домашние эльфы не могут попасть в кабинет...

– _Круцио_!

Несколько долгих секунд Нарцисса вопила от боли под насмешливым взглядом своей сестры. Наконец Волдеморт снова холодно произнес:

– Ты меня весьма разочаровала, Нарцисса. Вот уже восемнадцать лет Люциус играет тобой. Разве я не дал тебе совершенно ясные приказы? Как ты позволила себе так поддаться своему супругу?

– Мой Лорд, я...

– Хватит! Не хочу больше тебя слышать! – прервал ее Волдеморт. – И заберись наконец в этот кабинет, любой ценой! Беллатрикс! Где то, что я поручил тебе?

Волшебница испуганно вздрогнула и ответила:

– В нашем сейфе, в Гринготтсе!

– В Гринготтсе? – повторил Волдеморт после нескольких мгновений молчания. – Оригинально, очень оригинально, да... Что позволяет только тебе и твоему мужу забрать ее... Что же, тогда тоже обрати свои силы на этот проклятый кабинет! И не возвращайтесь, пока дверь не откроете, иначе сильно пожалеете, обе!

Место действия как бы отдалялось, и Гарри внезапно проснулся в своей постели. Впервые он улыбался после того, как ему приснился Волдеморт. О, конечно же, сам факт попадания в шкуру Волдеморта всегда неприятен, но сейчас юноша узнал кое-что интересное, что редко бывало.

Он быстро водрузил свои очки на нос, прежде чем глянуть на будильник, стоящий на тумбочке. Мда, четверть первого...

Он искренне не желал ничего хорошего Пожирателям Смерти! А Нарциссе Малфой и Беллатрикс Лестрандж придется провозиться всю ночь, пытаясь открыть проклинаемый ими кабинет! Вот так. Это заставляло задуматься. Люциус же явно знал, что дневник уничтожили еще четыре года назад. Неужели он скрыл это от жены? Не посчитал важным? Или не знал, насколько дневник значим?

Вот только Гарри не собирался загружать себе голову мыслями о возможных положительных устремлениях и действиях Люциуса Малфоя. Теперь его воодушевило узнанное – сейчас, когда миновало чуть больше месяца со дня смерти директора, он узнал, где находится новый хоркрукс! Будить Рона он не собирался, но вот утром стоит закрыться где-нибудь с ним и Гермионой и сообщить друзьям о своем случайном открытии. Ведь это же день его рождения, и миссис Уизли же не станет заставлять их всех вкалывать для подготовки к свадьбе Билла и Флер, правда?

К несчастью оказалось, что, по мнению миссис Уизли, следовало ускорить темп приготовлений. Бракосочетание запланировали на второе августа, и уже этим вечером в Нору должны приехать родственники Флер. Друзьям пришлось кормить кур, разбирать подарки, составлять букеты, которые Флер считала нужным развесить повсюду. Только под вечер, после прибытия родственников молодой француженки, Гарри смог заманить обоих своих друзей в комнату Рона и рассказать о своем открытии. Но вот реакция Гермионы на рассказанное его несколько разочаровала. Девушка с недовольной гримаской произнесла:

– Гарри! Как ты можешь даже на миг предположить, что Беллатрикс Лестрандж поместила хоркрукс в Гринготтс?

– Ну как же, Гермиона, – пылко отозвался Гарри, – неужели ты не видишь, что у нас появилась зацепка для поисков!

– Даже если он там и есть, как по-твоему нам удастся добраться до гринготтского сейфа Лестранджей? Гарри, подумай хоть немножко! У тебя столько же шансов попасть туда, как и ускользнуть от Люциуса Малфоя!

– Гермиона, – возмутился Рон, – неужели ты считаешь, что с твоей стороны хорошо об этом напоминать?

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что он должен сделать, Рон! Ты знаешь, и сам же говорил ему об этом!

Гарри нахмурился, припомнив разговор, на который она намекала...

_Ретроспектива_

Когда они добрались до Норы, Гарри с облегчением почувствовал, как Ремус снял заклинание приклеивания, до этих пор удерживающее их вместе. С того момента, когда друг его отца рассказал о своих сексуальных предпочтениях, Гарри рядом с ним чувствовал себя неловко. Ему постоянно казалось, что взгляд его бывшего профессора изменился, что он стал более уверенным, и это совсем не успокаивало. Юноша не знал, откуда у него взялось такое впечатление, но он был уверен, что Ремус сделает все, чтобы доставить его Люциусу Малфою и вынудить признать его своим партнером. И, что еще хуже, что почему-то беспокоило так же сильно, заставит допустить бывшего профессора Зельеварения в его личную жизнь!

Гарри охватило невероятное облегчение, когда он увидел, как Молли и Артур Уизли смерчем вылетели из Норы и чуть не задушили его в объятьях. Миссис Уизли не прекращала бормотать, обнимая его:

– Благодарение Мерлину, ты здесь! Ты живой! Хорошо хоть ты здесь...

Слушая женщину, Гарри забеспокоился, особенно когда заметил, что Ремус и мистер Уизли что-то обсуждают, нахмурив брови.

– Миссис Уизли, – не выдержал он, – миссис Уизли, что происходит?

Он почувствовал, что у него как-то сразу потяжелело на душе, когда на лицо Молли от его вопроса навернулись слезы, и она подавленно ответила:

– Вы должны были прибыть последними, ведь летели без порт-ключа. Остальным требовалось только добраться до их мест назначения и взять порт-ключ, но...

– Но? – повторил за ней Гарри, когда миссис Уизли прервалась.

– Но... никто еще не появился... У всех порт-ключи, но вот...

Гарри почувствовал тошноту. Из тех десятерых, кого могли преследовать Пожиратели Смерти, четверо – дети Молли и Артура...

Миссис Уизли тихо всхлипывала, Ремус и мистер Уизли продолжали шепотом беседовать, когда с дороги, ведущей от Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул, послышался топот бегущих. Гарри почувствовал, как его сердце сильно забилось. Взгляды всех присутствующих обратились к дороге. И вот показались два силуэта, бегущих к ним. Кажется, их никто не преследовал. Едва они оказались на расстоянии около тридцати метров от Норы, один из бегущих прокричал:

– Добрались!

Гарри с облегчением узнал Фреда – Многосущное зелье прекратило действовать – и Билла. Подбежав к родным, Билл сразу же спросил:

– Флер тут?

– Еще нет, – всхлипнула миссис Уизли.

– Мы добрались первые, – сдержанно сказал Ремус. – Вы все, похоже, не успели воспользоваться порт-ключами...

Гарри заметил, как лицо Билла при этой фразе исказилось, но тот все же ответил:

– Если у них было столько же неприятностей, как и у нас, то нет ничего удивительного...

– Что случилось? – не выдержала наконец миссис Уизли, чье любопытство все же перевесило тревогу.

– Пожиратели Смерти знали! – выплюнул Билл в ответ. – Они все ждали нас, все, и Волдеморт тоже!

Миссис Уизли побелела, и мистер Уизли поспешил к ней, ласково обнял за плечи.

– Подождем еще, Молли, – произнес он тихо. – Ремус и Гарри, Билл и Фред, – они смогли ускользнуть, так что и остальные тоже...

Но он так и не смог закончить фразу, его горло перехватило тревогой.

Пятью минутами позже в ожидающих, снова услышавших бегущих, возродилась надежда. Гарри с облегчением закрыл глаза, узнав Рона и Гермиону. Девушка прижимала к боку руку, но двигаться была способна, пусть и с поддержкой Рона.

– Быстрее, – пропыхтел Рон, – в нее попали!

– Быстро в дом, – приказала миссис Уизли Гермионе.

Гарри проследил за ними взглядом, а Рон рассказал отцу, что случилось с ними. Наконец появились и Кингсли с Тонкс, и Гарри, увидев их лица, сразу же заподозрил худшее. И Кингсли тут же подтвердил его подозрения:

– Мы потеряли Наземникуса и Грозного Глаза.

– Флетчер – невелика потеря, – выплюнула Тонкс, посуровев. – Как он мог оказаться таким несознательным и предать наш план Пожирателям Смерти?

– Что? – одновременно вскрикнули сразу несколько человек, а Тонкс гневно продолжила:

– Я слышала, как хвалился этим преследующий нас Амикус Кэрроу! Они сумели узнать о нашем плане, просто следуя за Наземникусом по подозрительным барам Лондона!

– Но если не было среди Пожирателей знавших, кто из нас кого сопровождает, то кто следовал за нами, кто помогал, Тонкс? И я так же видел кого-то, направившегося за Роном и Гермионой...

– По-моему, кто-то был неподалеку и от нас, – признал Ремус.

– Он вел вас досюда? – резко спросил Кингсли.

– Нет, Гарри оторвался от всех них, в том числе и от Сами-Знаете-Кого, играя в прятки среди облаков...

– То есть он гнался и за вами? – выдохнул Кингсли.

– Да, – кратко ответил Ремус. – Но вы нам не сказали, почему вы уверены, что...

Тонкс и Кингсли переглянулись, а потом чернокожий аврор медленно начал:

– Ты знаешь, что некоторое время мы должны были следовать в одном направлении. Так и вышло, мы летели, вступив в схватку... Пока Грюм не потерял равновесие от дерганий испуганного Наземникуса... Он не смог уклониться от _Ступефая_... Он упал с метлы, и дальше преследовали одного Наземникуса...

– Он добрался благополучно?

Тонкс отрицательно качнула головой.

– Но, – медленно произнес Рон, – может быть Грозный Глаз выжил при падении? Нужно его найти!

– Мы находились примерно в двухстах метрах над землей, Рон, – тихо отозвался Кингсли. – Но все же ты прав. Нужно постараться найти тело, если возможно, раньше магглов или Министерства...

Они чуть оживились, обсуждая людей, могущих отправиться на поиски, когда заметили еще два силуэта, медленно приближавшихся к Норе. Казалось, что более крупного поддерживал меньший идущий. И сразу же к новоприбывшим метнулся Билл, за которым последовали его отец, Фред и Рон. Они освободили Флер, а это была именно она, от ее груза, Джорджа, раненного в ногу, и вроде бы в голову, как мимоходом заметил Гарри.

Фред и мистер Уизли сразу же повели Джорджа в Нору, а Билл крепко обнимал свою невесту, восхваляя Мерлина за возвращение живыми обоих дорогих ему людей, и Флер, и Джорджа, пересыпая восхваления благодарностями своей невесте за то, что та не оставила его брата. Гарри почувствовал, как тиски, сжавшие его сердце, немного ослабли, когда он услышал реплику юной француженки:

– Это же твой брат, и разумеется я не собиралась оставлять его в руках этих недоразвитых.

Как сказала бы миссис Уизли, ее сын захватил сердце полувейлы в плен, хотя можно было бы посмеяться и над тем, как он сейчас выглядит.

Если бы и у Гарри был выбор, может и он...

Мистер Уизли, выйдя из дома, прервал размышления юноши.

– Гермиона зовет тебя, Гарри, и тебя тоже, Рон.

– Как она? Все в порядке? – хором спросили оба.

– У нее скверная рана, но экстракт бадьяна(1), кажется, помогает. Она хочет с вами поговорить. А еще ей нужно рассказать про Грюма...

Оба юноши мрачно кивнули и медленно направились в дом. Рон несколько раз пытался что-то сказать, открывал рот, но снова закрывал его, так и не произнеся и звука.

Стоило их только увидеть матери Рона, как она, не отвлекаясь от хлопот над Джорджем, бросила им:

– Она наверху, в своей комнате. Она сейчас отдыхает, но все же хочет видеть тебя, Гарри.

А тот, рассмотрев длинную рану на ноге Джорджа, быстро отвел глаза.

Гермиона сидела на своей кровати, выжидающе глядя на дверь, и встретила их возгласом:

– Наконец-то! Где вас столько носило! Садитесь! Нам нужно поговорить.

И девушка наложила на дверь несколько заклинаний, после чего удовлетворенно добавила:

– Вот! Это убережет нас от лишних ушей. Итак, Гарри, нам нужно серьезно поговорить. Может быть ты сам начнешь? У тебя же есть что обсудить с нами.

– Ээээ... О чем ты, Гермиона? – осторожно отозвался Гарри.

– Посмотрим... Например... начнем... с вейл, к примеру.

Гарри пристально посмотрел на Гермиону и процедил сквозь зубы:

– Чего это Ремус влезает не в свое дело?

– Он просто хочет избежать твоего изгнания из магического мира, вот и все!

– Не понимаю, с чего бы, ведь никто не знает! – возмутился Гарри. – И вообще, с какой радости люди поверят Малфою, особенно после случившегося в Отделе Тайн?

– Гермиона, я не уверен, что правильно говорить об этом здесь и сейчас, – произнес огорченно Рон.

– Ой, да какая разница, сейчас или потом, Рон! Он должен принять это, и чем раньше, тем лучше!

– Да знаю я, – вздохнул Рон, – но...

– Ты знаешь? – закричал Гарри. – И что же ты знаешь? Может быть, хотел бы оказаться на моем месте?

– О нет, конечно же нет, Гарри! И да, помню, Гермиона, я сначала позавидовал, когда ты сказала мне, что Гарри партнер вейлы, но признай, что зависть сразу прошла, когда ты назвала имена...

И пока Гермиона качала головой, слова друга закружились в голове у Гарри. Наконец он подавленно спросил:

– Завидовал? Но чему?

– Вот видишь, я говорила тебе, что он ничего не знал о вейлах, их партнерах и обычаях магического мира, – воскликнула Гермиона, пока Рон растерянно таращился на Гарри.

Через несколько мгновений Рон придушенно поинтересовался:

– Правда? Ты действительно ничего не знал?

– Нет, – раздраженно ответил Гарри. – Никто не потрудился объяснить мне! Ну так давай ты постараешься, а то вроде бы знаешь! Давай свою версию!

Гермиона и Рон обменялись взглядами, а затем Рон повернулся к окну, прежде чем начать рассказ:

– Мой отец рассказывал о вейлах за несколько месяцев до нашего шестнадцатилетия. Он не хотел, чтобы нас застигли врасплох, если бы так случилось. Я до сих пор вспоминаю его слова. Он сказал: «Знаешь, Рон, самое чудесное, что может произойти с волшебником, – партнерство с вейлой. Это же истинная уверенность, что тебя воистину преданно любят. Кем бы она, или он, ни были, ты можешь быть уверен, что именно эта вейла создана для тебя, это твоя вторая половинка, которая поддержит тебя, что бы ни случилось». Я этого никогда не забуду. Он рассказывал, что вейла страстно любит своего партнера. Что избранному партнеру всегда помогут, что он никогда не будет сомневаться в любви своей вейлы...

Рон уже замолчал, но его слова эхом звучали в ушах Гарри. И в результате он не выдержал и кисло сказал:

– Что же, по крайней мере, вы хорошо выучили свои роли!

– Но... О чем ты? – изумленно выдохнула Гермиона, а Рон повернулся к нему, полностью озадаченный.

– Ну да, – снова заговорил Гарри. – Вы как будто с одного листа читаете! Сначала Ремус, сейчас ты! Это что, заговор? Почему вы хотите, чтобы я стал шлюхой Люциуса Малфоя? Вы что, продали душу Волдеморту?

– Гарри! Возьми свои слова обратно! Как ты можешь даже думать так? – воскликнула Гермиона. – И вообще, все не так! Помолчи и выслушай нас! Неужели ты думаешь, что я была в восторге, когда явился Ремус и все рассказал? Ты же слышал, как Рон признался, что стоило ему только узнать о твоем партнерстве сразу с Малфоем и Снейпом, как его зависть очень быстро исчезла! Я часами читала все книги про вейл, до которых смогла добраться, чтобы понять, хорошо ли это для тебя или плохо... Я ночами не спала над книгами, Гарри! Но это правда! Люциус Малфой и Северус Снейп – твое будущее счастье, Гарри! Что бы ты ни сделал, что бы ни сказал, никто, кроме них не сможет сделать тебя счастливым. Даже если я не больше тебя понимаю, почему вейловская магия Малфоя остановила свой выбор на тебе, избрав сначала Снейпа!

Гарри оскорбленно посмотрел на них. Он действительно верил, что друзья поддержат его, и может быть, даже помогут выбраться из западни без лишних потерь, и сейчас он чувствовал себя полностью преданным. И тут Гермиона, как будто бы почитав его мысли, воскликнула:

– Гарри! Все не так, как тебе кажется! Мы твои друзья! Но тебе нужно осознать все последствия твоего решения отвергнуть Малфоя!

– Ну, пока Малфой в бегах, не будет никаких последствий, – возразил Гарри. – Не думаю, что он станет жаловаться на всех перекрестках, что я не желаю его! И вообще, не знаю никого, кто бы ему поверил!

– Поверил ему? По моему мнению, ему легко доказать, что он действительно вейла, и с того времени ваши взаимоотношения станут рассматриваться отдельно – как твое желание отвергнуть вейлу, так и его действия.

– И почему это ему легко будет доказать свою вейловскую сущность? Да и с чего меня станут осуждать за отвергание убийцы, а?

Гарри почувствовал странную тяжесть, которая как будто бы навалилась ему на грудь, когда увидел серьезные лица друзей.

– Ну это же невозможно! Почему я должен согласиться на связь с убийцей?

– Это вейла, Гарри, – прошептал Рон. – Ты не можешь его отвергнуть, даже из-за его поступков. Это почти как если бы ты отказался от собственной магии!

– Я не хочу! – взвыл Гарри, ударив кулаком по стене.

Он не заметил потрясенных лиц Рона и Гермионы, не увидел слез подруги, его больше интересовало нежелание позволить пролиться своим. Ему казалось, что он сейчас как муха в паутине – как бы ни бился, только сильнее запутывался. Он не знал, где спрятался паук, но был уверен, что он где-то тут, притаился в тени, чтобы накинуться на свою жертву в момент, когда та меньше всего ожидала бы.

Но, если подумать, то мухе повезло больше. Она умрет быстро, а вот судьба Гарри менее завидна. Он вообще был в ужасе только от мысли о возможности сексуальной связи с мужчиной. Тем более с двумя...

Обсуждение продлилось всю ночь, и, что удивительно, их никто не потревожил. А ведь обычно Молли внимательно следила за всеми своими детьми и их друзьями, решившими погостить в Норе, контролируя, чтобы они легли спать вовремя, но в тот вечер она решила оставить их в покое. Гарри рвал и метал, но разговор с места так и не сдвинулся. У него не было возможности ускользнуть от Люциуса Малфоя, когда тот поймет, что Гарри – его второй партнер... И, что намного хуже, ни Рон, ни Гермиона, ни Ремус не предпримут ничего, чтобы помешать вейле сделать... то, что он хочет сделать...

_Конец ретроспективы_

Гарри стиснул зубы и сказал:

– Во всяком случае, это касается не нынешнего времени. Пока я с ним не столкнулся, я в безопасности... а там посмотрим! Но нам нужен этот хоркрукс!

– Гарри, мы же не можем ворваться в Гринготтс и потребовать, чтобы нас впустили в сейф Лестранджей, – сухо произнесла Гермиона.

– Нам это нужно! – чуть ли не по слогам произнес Гарри. – Неужели ты забыла, что это единственный способ уничтожить Волдеморта навсегда? А еще это единственная наша зацепка! В общем, он мне нужен, а значит, я его получу!

Тяжело дышащая Гермиона потерла себе виски.

Внезапно Рон возбужденно произнес:

– Министерство! Лестранджи же осуждены и совершили побег, значит, доступ к их сейфу должно иметь Министерство, так?

– О, Рон, мне иногда интересно, кто из нас воспитан в магическом мире! – возмутилась Гермиона. – Министерство не может вмешиваться в дела Гринготтса! Оно не имеет права доступа к сейфам! Как ты думаешь, каким образом Сириус смог в свое время оплатить метлу Гарри? Просто потому, что даже будучи в бегах, разыскиваемый Министерством, он все равно мог обратиться в любой филиал банка и забрать деньги из сейфа!

– Но... откуда ты это знаешь? – ошеломлено спросил Рон.

– Потому что я спросила у Сириуса, когда мы встречали Рождество с ним! Я хотела знать, откуда он брал деньги, – признала она. – И как по-твоему он смог выжить? Он не мог где-нибудь поселиться, не рискуя, что его опознают, но все же у него имелись деньги, чтобы оплатить еду, когда не удавалось поймать достаточно дичи в облике Мягколапа!

– Так что же это, – саркастично поинтересовался Гарри, – ты можешь быть осужденным убийцей и тем не менее иметь доступ к своим деньгам?

– Да, ко всему, что положил в Гринготтс, – согласилась Гермиона. – Министерство, конечно, же может конфисковать кое-что, за исключением неотчуждаемой собственности, естественно.

– Какой собственности?

– Неотчуждаемой! Неужели вы вообще книг не открываете? Многие вещи передаются по наследству из поколения в поколение, и никто, даже их владелец, не может их продать или даже захватить силой! Например, особняк на площади Гриммо – неотчуждаемая собственность семейства Блэк. Конечно, сейчас он принадлежит Гарри, но избавиться от особняка он не может. Его можно только передать наследнику, после смерти, никак иначе!

– Ладно, это интересно, но мы ушли от темы, – решительно прервал Гермиону Гарри. – Значит, как я понял, Лестранджи и в бегах могут посещать свой сейф? Так? А Министерство с этим ничего не может поделать?

– Вот именно. И потому мы не можем заполучить этот хоркрукс, пока Лестранджи не изымут его оттуда.

– Если учесть настроение Волдеморта, сомневаюсь, что они рискнут что-либо с ним делать, – возразил Гарри. – Нет, нам нужно самим забрать его.

– Но, Гарри, – возмутилась Гермиона, – я же тебе только что сказала...

– Однажды Волдеморт в Квирелле совершил налет на Гринготтс. Я буду следующим, – заявил Гарри вызывающе. – Возможно у меня не так много познаний в магии, но зато у меня есть мантия, которая может помочь проникнуть туда!

– Ты спятил, – ужаснулась Гермиона. Рон же, открывший от изумления рот, только и мог что таращиться на него.

– Нет, я не спятил, – возразил Гарри. – Вас я с собой не заставляю идти, но сам сделаю это!

Гермиона застонала, а Рон побледнел. Но сказать что-либо еще времени у них не осталось – их наконец позвала Молли, чтобы отпраздновать совершеннолетие Гарри.

Слабая улыбка коснулась губ юноши, когда он заметил, что пришло не слишком много гостей. Это его несколько порадовало, поскольку ощущения праздника все равно не было. Но миссис Уизли, неправильно поняв его усмешку, огорченно произнесла:

– Знаю, тебе бы хотелось, чтобы больше гостей пришло на твое совершеннолетие, Гарри, но, к сожалению, защита Норы...

– Нет, все прекрасно. Напротив, миссис Уизли, я не желаю подвергать опасности еще большее количество людей. Здесь все, кто близок мне по-настоящему и это радует. Других и не надо.

Он тут же увидел ироническую усмешку Ремуса и быстро повернулся к нему спиной, не рискнув ответить ему и раскрыть такую нелегкую тайну. Зато он сразу же направился к Тонкс, которая сцапала его в объятья. Лицо у девушки выглядело осунувшимся, утомленным.

– Со времени обнаружения Яксли в Министерстве появилось много работы?

– Да, много, – ответила она хмуро.

Гарри заметил, как она взглядом проводила Ремуса, и в уголках ее глаз заблестели слезы. Нужно отметить, что в этот вечер ликантроп выглядел намного лучше, чем обычно. Таким его Гарри еще никогда не видел. Он прямее держался и с большим воодушевлением болтал с Кингсли. Гарри же, отвлекая Тонкс, решительно продолжил расспросы.

– А что Грюм? – выдохнул он.

– Ничего, – сухо ответила Тонкс. – Мы ничего не нашли. Наземникуса тоже не обнаружили!

– Но не мог же он просто испариться!

– Наземникус? Не верь внешнему виду! Если он не желает, чтобы его нашли, поверь, это нам и не удастся! А Аластор... Никто не смог бы выжить при таком падении...

Голос Тонкс прервался, и Гарри растерялся. К счастью, миссис Уизли вроде бы поняла тоску девушки-метаморфа и поспешила подойти к ним.

– Гарри, дорогой, ты же видел Ремуса? Он уже несколько минут на тебя смотрит...

Пришлось смириться, что придется подойти к нему, хоть Гарри и сильно сомневался в надобности подобного. Это не прошло мимо внимания Кингсли, и тот заинтересовался:

– Как странно, в первый раз я вижу, что ты не слишком рад видеть Ремуса, Гарри.

– Я? – смог ответить Гарри, выдавив улыбку. – Нет, вы ошибаетесь... Тонкс сказала мне, что Грюма так и не нашли, – попытался он перевести разговор на другую тему.

– Не нашли, – ответил аврор, помрачнев. – Но Скримджер и не дал нам времени на поиски. Он желает, чтобы мы сконцентрировались на Пожирателях Смерти, а особенно на Снейпе, поскольку на этот раз Министр принял твои заявления во внимание. Не стану лгать, он в ярости от того, что ты не желаешь помогать Министерству, но, кажется, все же осознал, что ты значил для Дамблдора, и зачем ты нужен магическому народу.

В этот момент миссис Уизли позвала всех к столу.

После превосходной трапезы, в создании которой хозяйка превзошла саму себя, – вне всякого сомнения для того, чтобы произвести впечатление на родителей будущей супруги своего сына, – Гарри смог, наконец, распаковать свои подарки. Никаких сюрпризов: от Гермионы он получил книгу по ЗоТИ, Рон подарил литературу по квиддичу, от близнецов достался набор новинок из их магазина. Юноша несколько напрягся, когда взялся за подарок от Ремуса, но там так же была только книга, называемая «_Краткий курс темных искусств_». Возмущенный ропот от окружающих его взрослых сообщил, что книга не для его возраста, но Ремус опроверг все их аргументы и возражения, напомнив ледяным тоном:

– Гарри почти каждый год сталкивается или с Волдемортом, или с его подручными. Самое время помочь ему, дать средства защиты. И лучше начать со знаний о заклинаниях темной магии, которые могут быть обращены против него.

– Но как же, Ремус... – тем не менее попыталась запротестовать Молли, но он тут же грубо прервал ее.

– Нет, Молли, сейчас снова началась война, и вы знаете это так же хорошо, как и я. И у Гарри все шансы попасть в самое пекло. И потому мы будем совсем идиотами, не предоставив ему требующихся знаний. Открыто согласившись, что он может работать в данном направлении, мы даем ему возможность со всеми вопросами подходить к нам, а не просто экспериментировать, что намного опаснее. А ведь тяга к экспериментаторству ему свойственна, – добавил он многозначительно.

Гарри просто изумился. Он почувствовал, что Ремус в курсе тех заклинаний, которые Гарри успел опробовать в этом году. Но вот откуда он узнал? Внезапно, обратив внимание, как Гермиона начала нервно покусывать губу, он понял. Определенно, Ремус и она преуспели во взаимных и частых встречах с разговорами в его отсутствие! Он пронзил ее взглядом, но девушка не отвела глаз.

Весьма тронул подарок от остальных Уизли, который вручила ему Джинни – полный комплект защитной амуниции укротителя драконов, добытый Чарли.

– Как знать, – произнесла младшая из семейства, – возможно это тебя хоть немного защитит, если встретишься с драконом...

– Да, вот только все же не подставляйся прямо под драконий огонь, – шутливо добавил Чарли. – Все же от прямого попадания огненной струи эта экипировка защитить не сможет!

Гарри улыбнулся в ответ на шутку, но не смог удержаться и грустно посмотрел на ту, которая всего несколько недель назад заставляла чаще биться сердце. О, у него и сейчас возникало такое чувство, будто внутри порхают бабочки, стоило только посмотреть на нее, но они с самого дня прибытия Гарри в Нору все предельно четко обговорили. Да, Рон рассказал ей, что Гарри связан с вейлой (хоть и не назвал имя этой вейлы), а значит, между Джинни и Гарри не могло быть больше ничего. И девушка твердо заявила это юноше. Да, на глаза ей во время разговора часто наворачивались слезы, и горло перехватывало, но Гарри оставалось только смириться. Потом пришла бессонная ночь, но иного выбора ему не оставили.

На следующий день, день бракосочетания Билла и Флер, Нору с самого утра переполнило волнение, к большому разочарованию Рона, желавшего бы поспать подольше.

Гарри тоже брюзжал, ведь и для него ночь оказалась коротковатой. Он в очередной раз обдумывал аргументы «за» и «против» возвращения в Хогвартс в сентябре. Парень действительно не знал, что ему делать. Окажись он вне Хогвартса – и у него появится больше возможностей разыскать хоркруксы, но ведь для этого нужны хоть какие-то зацепки. Он конечно же сможет попасть в Годрикову Лощину, чтобы по крайней мере попытаться найти место, где провел первые месяцы своей жизни, и посетить могилы своих родителей. Но вне защиты стен замка имелась возможность столкнуться с Пожирателями Смерти и Волдемортом. Вот только не их он опасался больше всего. Он совсем не хотел столкнуться с Люциусом Малфоем.

С тех пор, как он попал в Нору, Гермиона убедила его прочесть подборку литературы о вейлах, и теперь юноша понимал, что Люциус с первого же взгляда узнает об их партнерстве. Так что сейчас Гарри оставался в полной уверенности, что чем дольше он сможет скрываться, тем меньше вероятность, что вейла предъявит на него права, а следовательно и над ним нависнет угроза со стороны магического мира. О, даже сомнений не возникло, что бы там ни говорили эти проклятые книги, что Малфой пожелает управлять его жизнью, и не только жизнью, если потребует его как партнера. Что тут уж говорить об аде на земле, в который низвергнет его бывший профессор Зельеварения и ЗоТИ! Так что, если посмотреть с этой стороны, год в стенах Хогвартса становится очень привлекательным... Тем более что с картой Мародеров и мантией-невидимкой он смог бы хоть немного, но выходить из замка туда, куда захочется, что бы об этом ни говорила Гермиона. В самом худшем случае, если бы заметил, что ничего не получается, школу в любой момент можно оставить навсегда.

Юноша следил за церемонией бракосочетания, как в тумане, слишком уж много мыслей теснилось у него в голове.

Как он может принимать участие во всех этих увеселениях, если они его даже не затрагивают?

Как добраться до сейфа Лестранджей?

Как избежать встречи с Люциусом Малфоем до самого конца жизни? Как убить Волдеморта, не столкнувшись при этом с тем, кто стал его правой рукой? Или же стоит говорить, правыми руками?

Не обращая внимания на встревоженные взгляды Гермионы, Гарри пил больше, чем следует в подобный день. Хотел утопить свои горести в алкоголе.

1. В тексте употреблено слово «dittanie». Похожее слово на английском «dittany» – ясенец белый (на французском называется «dictame blanc» и «fraxinelle»), иногда называемый дикий бадьян. А в седьмой книге от Росмен упоминался «Экстракт бадьяна». Поэтому и использовала это название.

Если кто знает правильное значение употребленного в тексте слова, буду только благодарна за указание.


	16. Глава 16 Гринготтс

_Глава 16. Гринготтс_

На следующий день после бракосочетания Билла и Флер, Гарри проснулся с сильной головной болью. Когда он попытался встать, ему показалось, что земля под ногами закачалась, и он со стоном рухнул обратно в кровать. Он скорее услышал, чем увидел, как Рон направился к двери их комнаты, а потом через некоторое время вернулся, прошептав:

– Держи, выпей это.

– Что это? – с трудом выговорил Гарри, едва сумев приподняться на локте.

– Антипохмельное зелье, – вздохнул Рон. – Подарок Гермионы. Она сварила его этой ночью, предвидев твое самочувствие по пробуждении...

Выпив зелье с неизменно мерзким вкусом, Гарри тяжело упал обратно на подушки и закрыл глаза в ожидании, пока оно подействует. Через несколько минут он ощутил, что тиски, зажавшие череп, ослабили свое давление, и он, наконец, смог открыть глаза и увидеть, что Рон его не оставил, а сидел тут же с огорченным видом. Наконец друг тихо произнес:

– Будь готов к маминому нравоучению. Она заметила, что этой ночью ты был навеселе... В общем, она это просто ненавидит...

– Я просто хотел забыться, хотя бы на несколько часов, – возмутился Гарри.

– Я знаю, как и Гермиона, как и Ремус. Как по-твоему, почему Гермиона все же сделала зелье этой ночью? А ведь она тоже устала. Поверь, если бы она не знала, то позволила бы тебе самому выпутываться из неприятностей похмелья!

Усталость и остатки алкоголя в организме заставили Гарри признаться:

– Я боюсь, Рон. Мне кажется, что сейчас я больше боюсь встретить Малфоя, а не Волдеморта...

– Это точно, провести всю свою жизнь с ним, сальноволосым ублюдком и хорьком я никому бы не пожелал, даже самому злейшему врагу. А вот тебе-то не повезло... – сочувственно вздохнул Рон.

– Почему ты рассказал Джинни? – резко поинтересовался Гари.

– Потому что она знает о правиле про вейл, – решительно отрезал Рон. – Потому что я прекрасно вижу, что вы были влюблены... прости, конечно же вы все еще влюблены друг в друга, но ей нужно смириться. Она должна прекратить надеяться, ей нужно понять, что она уже прошлое. Ты мой лучший друг, Гарри, но она – моя младшая сестра, и если я могу сделать так, чтобы она страдала как можно меньше... Я не говорю, что она не будет страдать сейчас, когда ей придется отказаться от тебя, но, по крайней мере, надеяться зря она тоже не станет...

Они долго смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока Рон первым не отвел взгляд.

– И вот еще, насчет хорьков, – процедил сквозь зубы Гарри. – Это не мне придется его выносить!

– Ты о чем? – выдохнул Рон, вытаращив глаза. – Ты думаешь, что его отец ради тебя выгонит его из дома?

– А Гермиона тебе не сказала?

– Что не сказала?

– Ну... о Ремусе!

– А? Но... хорек же...

– Малфой тоже вейла, Рон!

В этот момент постучали в дверь, а потом вошла и Гермиона, приглашенная Гарри. Едва она закрыла дверь за собой, Рон с упреком воскликнул:

– Почему ты мне ничего не сказал про Малфоя, Гермиона?

– Как это «ничего не рассказала»? – возмутилась озадаченная девушка. – Я сообщила тебе все, что Ремус рассказал про Люциуса Малфоя!

– Но не сказала, что Малфой, его сын, получил в партнеры Ремуса, – вмешался Гарри примиряюще.

– Но... но... я этого не знала, – пылко отозвалась Гермиона. – Ремус мне об этом ничего не сказал, мальчики! Мы говорили только о тебе, Гарри! А знаешь, – тут же добавила она возбужденно, – для тебя это скорее хорошо, чем плохо! По крайней мере ты не окажешься один против троих, когда Малфой явится в гости к отцу, рядом же окажется Ремус, который скорее всего примет твою сторону!

– Скорее всего, скорее всего... Да он _скорее всего_ сам толкнет меня к Малфою, – проворчал Гарри.

– Говоришь, он тоже вейла? А он ребенок Снейпа или Нарциссы? – жадно поинтересовалась Гермиона.

У Гарри округлились глаза, когда он услышал вопрос, а потом он все же подавленно ответил:

– Ну... Явно же он сын жены Малфоя... Мужчины ведь не могут...

Он вдруг прервался, не способный продолжить.

«Ведь это же невозможно, так?

Ведь мужчины же не могут забеременеть, правильно? Даже если они и волшебники... они же не... как это правильно сказать... для этого не приспособлены... Ведь так?»

Но когда он увидел, как Гермиона махнула перед ним рукой, в то же время отводя взгляд, а Рон уставился на свою обувь, он тут же понял, что ответ ему не понравится...

– Понимаешь ли... на самом деле... – начал было Гермиона тихо, но тут ее прервал голос Ремуса в коридоре.

– Гарри, могу ли я зайти к тебе?

Гарри, смирившись, ответил согласием. Но стоило только мужчине зайти, как юношу тут же снова наполнил гнев, и он, резко вскочив на ноги, захлопнул дверь и рыкнул сквозь зубы:

– И ты знал это? Что партнеры вейл способны забеременеть?

Ремус панически глянул на него, а потом перевел взгляд на Гермиону и Рона.

– Ответь же мне, Ремус! – проорал Гарри.

– Эээ... да, я знал, но...

– И как долго вы все собираетесь от меня утаивать всякие важные вещи? С меня хватит! ХВАТИТ! ПОНИМАЕТЕ?

Трое его слушателей даже назад отступили, ошеломленные громкостью голоса Гарри. Рон и Гермиона даже выглядели несколько напуганными.

– Послушай, Гарри, – попытался успокоить его Ремус, – ничто не указывает, что Люциус пожелает еще одного ребенка. У него же есть наследник, Драко, что его вполне может устраивать...

– Ну да, продолжай делать из меня дурака, – саркастически отозвался Гарри. – Ты непрестанно мне повторял, что он живет для своих партнеров, и теперь хочешь меня убедить, что он не захочет от них детей?

– Но может быть Северус будет счастлив выносить их? – предположил Ремус.

– Ага, как же! Вот уже двадцать лет они вместе, и только теперь этот ублюдок решит выносить ребенка?

– До нынешнего времени он и не мог. Люциус не может оплодотворить своего партнера, пока не соединен с вами обоими.

– Но... а как же его жена?

– Это не то же самое, – возразил Ремус, слегка порозовев. – С женщиной все происходит... ладно, естественным путем, в то время как с партнером-мужчиной нужно, чтобы вмешалась вейловская магия, способная образовать матку.

Осознав, на что намекает Ремус, трое подростков покраснели. Ликантроп заметил это и решительно перевел разговор на другую тему, спросив у Гарри:

– Так что ты решил на этот год? Вернешься в Хогвартс или нет?

Рон и Гермиона озадаченно посмотрели на него.

– Я думала, что ты...

И тут же Гермиона резко оборвала сама себя, заметив, каким взглядом смотрит на них Ремус. О, теперь он точно убедился, что от него скрывают что-то важное, но пока он решил не вмешиваться. Сначала нужно переубедить этого упертого, как мул, мальчишку, так похожего на Джеймса, заставить его признать, что его союз с Люциусом Малфоем неизбежен, и только потом можно постараться потихоньку выведать тайны, хранимые им еще со времени бесед с Дамблдором.

– Я решил изменить свое мнение, – медленно произнес Гарри. – И это позволит мне провести еще один год в безопасности, и если что, я всегда могу...

– Тайно выбраться из замка, – закончил Ремус понимающе. – Не стоит считать меня дураком. С мантией твоего отца и картой Мародеров ты спокойно сможешь покидать Хогвартс и возвращаться в него, занимаясь тем же, что и Дамблдор... Я не стану тебе в этом мешать, – добавил он, глядя прямо в глаза. – Даже если я снова займу пост преподавателя Защиты, я не стану вмешиваться, но при единственном условии.

Гарри глянул на него с раздражением, но Ремус проигнорировал взгляд, продолжив:

– Я хочу, чтобы ты предупреждал меня, когда соберешься уходить. Я не стану пытаться узнать зачем, куда тебя понесло и сколько времени это займет. В настоящее время скрываться от всех полностью неразумно. Я же всегда могу оправдать твое отсутствие тем, что ты у меня на отработке...

Гарри посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, но видел только искренность. А предложение-то интересное. Ремус предлагал ни больше – ни меньше покрывать его отсутствие, почти ничего не требуя взамен.

– Принято, – резко сказал он, протягивая руку Ремусу.

Тот вопросительно глянул на нее, а затем улыбнулся и важно произнес, сжимая ладонь юноши:

– Принято.

Рон и Гермиона обменялись взглядами, а затем Рон не сдержался:

– А я-то надеялся, что письменные работы и всякие учебники остались позади...

– Рон, – начала читать мораль Гермиона, – впереди ТРИТОНы! В этом году тебе придется серьезно потрудиться!

– Ты говоришь так, как будто бы я вообще не занимался раньше! – запротестовал Рон.

– Ты мог бы больше стараться!

Гарри следил за их перепалкой с легкой улыбкой. Он знал, что его решение обрадовало Гермиону, которая уже начала сожалеть, что не сможет сдать ТРИТОНы.

А Ремус снова заговорил, вот только тон у него теперь был неожиданно командирский.

– Готовьтесь. Минерва особым образом послала списки необходимого на четыре дня раньше. Так что если мы пойдем за покупками сегодня, то застанем всех врасплох. Пожиратели Смерти не узнают, что вы можете появиться на Косой Аллее сейчас, ведь их дети еще не получили писем. Говорю, чтобы дать ответ на незаданный вопрос Гарри, зачем я сюда поднялся.

– А кто станет директором? – внезапно спросила Гермиона.

– В настоящее время выбрана Минерва, – ответил Ремус. А некий Донсон нанят преподавателем Трансфигурации вместо нее.

Рон, Гермиона и Гарри быстро захватили свои кошельки и направились к лестнице. Но Гарри вдруг импульсивно вернулся в свою комнату и засунул мантию-невидимку в карман. «Говорите, поход за покупками для занятий, на Косую Аллею, а там и Гринготтс...». Его сердце так и колотилось, пока он сбегал по лестнице, но он уже знал, что сегодня все же попытает счастья банке.

Миссис Уизли разразилась слезами облегчения, когда Гарри сообщил ей, что все же вернется в Хогвартс, и с широкой улыбкой протянул ей письмо из школы. Его руки подрагивали от того, что он собрался сделать, но следовало вести себя так, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. Так что юноша распечатал письмо и зачитал:

«_Уважаемый мистер Поттер._

_Счастлива сообщить Вам, что Хогвартс снова откроет двери первого сентября этого года. Ожидаю Вашего прибытия на седьмой курс в этот день._

_Ставлю Вас в известность, что Министерство сочло разумным обучать всех учащихся с момента поступления дуэлингу, в дополнение к занятиям, выбранным Вами в прошлом году. Эта дисциплина относится к обязательным и будет учтена в Вашем расписании._

_К письму приложен список учебников седьмого курса._

_Искренне Ваша,_

_Минера МакГонагалл,_

_директор Школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс_

Обязательный курс дуэлинга? Гарри немедленно повернулся к Ремусу, чтобы поинтересоваться:

– Ты знал о курсе дуэлинга?

– Да, Минерва сообщила мне об этом, – ответил Ремус, выглядя несколько смущенным. – Но я подумал, что лучше, если вы сами прочтете...

Гарри не заметил быстрый обмен взглядами между Гермионой и Ремусом, потому что к нему в это время обратился Рон.

– Эй! Посмотри, Гарри, прибыла твоя охрана!

Гарри глянул туда, куда указывал Рон, и увидел, что Молли принимает только что прибывшую в Нору шестерку авроров. Среди них он с удовольствием заметил Шеклболта и Тонкс, но тревога его усилилась – как ему суметь оторваться от них, чтобы свершить свою кражу? Тем более что ключа от сейфа Лестранджей у него не имелось...

Весь в тревогах, он пропустил и шушуканье Ремуса и Гермионы.

– Что вы скрываете от нас, профессор? – шепнула Гермиона.

– Мне кажется, что Гарри решил вернуться в Хогвартс только для того, чтобы избежать встречи с Малфоем. Вот только я почти уверен, что он и Снейп будут в этом год преподавателями Трансфигурации и дуэлинга.

Гермиона резко подавилась воздухом, но сразу же овладела собой под одновременно раздраженным и обеспокоенным взглядом Ремуса.

– Прочти в печати все, что сможешь найти о Стивене Донсоне и Эндрю Принце. Именно они те самые преподаватели.

– Принце? – задохнулась Гермиона.

Ремус быстро кивнул и с серьезным выражением лица направился к Гарри.

– В этот раз, мой милый, во время покупок я от тебя не отстану, согласен?

Вот только когда Гарри кивнул ему, Ремус уже знал, что должно что-то случиться. Он слишком часто видел подобное выражение на лице у Джеймса, чтобы ошибиться.

В течение последующих двух часов оборотень даже на шаг не отстал от Гарри. Они побывали у мадам Малкин, чтобы приобрести новую форму, особенно для Рона, прибавившего несколько сантиметров в росте. Миссис Уизли просто сияла, выходя из магазинчика – в этот раз ее дети получили новую одежду, благодаря нынешней должности ее мужа. По ее мнению даже говорить было не о чем – как только исчез Люциус Малфой, так сразу же работу Артура оценили по достоинству. В аптеке все пополнили запасы ингредиентов. Взрослые позволили Рону и Гарри надолго задержаться перед магазином «Все для квиддича», пока Гермиона убежала в «Флориш и Блоттс», чтобы найти не только учебники, указанные в списке, но и выбрать дополнительную литературу, необходимую, по ее мнению, для успешной сдачи ТРИТОНов. Наконец Гарри и Рон с неохотой тоже отправились в книжный магазин, чтобы пробрести учебники и для себя. А Ремус вдруг застыл, увидев Кингсли, разговаривающего с мужчинами, которых он называл Эндрю Принцем и Стивеном Донсоном. «О, Мерлин, да они оба те еще интриганы», – все же в глубине души восхитился он. Они так серьезно разговаривали с Кингсли и позы их выглядели такими спокойно-расслабленными, какими никогда не были у Люциуса Малфоя и Северуса Снейпа...

Он даже тайно повеселился, когда заметил, что темно-русый мужчина напрягся, увидев Гарри. О, он остался в полной уверенности, что Кингсли даже не заметил это движение, но сам-то Ремус ловил малейшие знаки с того момента, как увидел этих мужчин... Значит, Люциус Малфой действительно покрасил и укоротил волосы, и, если Ремус правильно рассмотрел с расстояния нескольких метров, несколько изменил черты лица – скулы стали ниже, нос стал немного приплюснутым и... И Ремус застыл на месте. Хоть ничего не давало даже основания предполагать такое, но он сейчас видел Люциуса Малфоя и Северуса Снейпа в их _настоящем_ обличии.

Как же так?

Как же Кингсли мог спокойно разговаривать с ними? Он же знал, что они сейчас в бегах!

Как все посетители книжного магазина ничего не заметили?

Его взгляд перехватил Северус и, не отводя глаз, уже успел коснуться своей палочки.

Ремус медленно отвернулся, а в голове же закипели вопросы. Он знал, что Северус продолжал смотреть на него, но ведь зельевар и не мог определить, что у оборотня нет никакого намерения выдать их реальные личности...

Ремус решительно прошелся вдоль полок в поисках Гарри. Вот только спустя всего пять минут он начал тревожиться – юноши он не нашел. Оборотень поспешил к Гермионе и Рону, затеявшим великую дискуссию с неизвестным ему молодым человеком.

– Мои извинения, – резко прервал он их. – Гермиона, Рон, вы Гарри не видели?

– Гарри? – удивилась Гермиона. – Но он же вроде бы с вами был, выбирал книги...

– Я отвлекся, – прорычал Ремус, – и он выскользнул у меня из лап.

Он пока не осознавал, что на него устремился растеряно-восхищенный взгляд. Но когда он поднял голову, то тут же встретился с ореховым взором неизвестного паренька, и ему показалось, что время замедлило свой ход. Но тут Гермиона сказала ему:

– Профессор, разрешите представить вам Джека Донсона, он будет с нами учиться в Хогвартсе, поскольку его отец станет преподавать нам Трансфигурацию.

Внезапно Гермиону как будто озарило. Она медленно повернулась к только что встреченному юноше. А Ремус уже видел, как лицо подростка изменилось, гламур разлетелся вдребезги, открывая лицо Драко Малфоя. Но что ошеломило Ремуса, так осознание, что Рон все еще не вцепился в горло собеседника. Он просто попеременно смотрел то на Ремуса, то на Гермиону с совершенно непонимающим видом, а потом повернулся к Драко и заинтересовано спросил:

– Ты случайно не знаешь, чего это они? Они внезапно стали такими странными.

– Какие-то проблемы, мистер Люпин? – вмешался Люциус Малфой _с улыбкой_.

«Мерлин, как же это, сердце у меня еще не остановилось? – подумал Ремус. – Улыбающийся Люциус Малфой, да еще улыбающийся не пренебрежительно, это же просто невероятно!» А Гермиона в это время схватилась за голову, бормоча:

– Это невозможно. У меня галлюцинации...

– Рон, – подавленно произнес Ремус, – мог бы ты сбегать на улицу и поинтересоваться у Тонкс, может быть она видела, как и куда вышел Гарри?

– Да, конечно, – быстро ответил Рон, убегая.

Слава Мерлину, молодой человек, казалось, уже достаточно вырос за лето и теперь уже не начинал артачиться на каждую просьбу.

Когда Рон оказался достаточно далеко, Ремус невнятно, но быстро проговорил:

– Хитрить бесполезно. Ваши чары на меня и Гермиону не действует. Но сейчас...

– О каких чарах вы говорите? – любезно поинтересовался Люциус, но Ремус уже заметил, как его рука скользнула к волшебной палочке, а кончик палочки Северуса выглянул из складок легкого плаща, одетого им в этот день.

– Сейчас нет времени продолжать игры, Люциус Малфой, – прошипел Ремус. – Я не знаю, какой способ изменения внешности вы выбрали, чтобы выглядеть иначе для всех, но это только подтверждает вашу квалификацию преподавателя Трансфигурации. Что же касается тебя, Северус, не стану отрицать, что пост преподавателя дуэлинга как раз по твоему профилю. Нет! Помолчите. Я читал ваше генеалогическое древо, попавшее мне в руки, мистер Малфой, но у нас сейчас проблемы посерьезнее. Где Гарри? И не стоит говорить мне, что это вас не касается, я знаю, что в первую очередь ваше дело. Гермиона, у тебя есть какие-нибудь предположения о его местонахождении?

– Я... О, нет...

Девушка вдруг невероятно побледнела.

– Мисс Грэйнджер, – угрожающе произнес Северус.

– Ах, не начинай, – холодно прервал его Люциус. – Хватит. Мы все равно быстро узнаем, куда он ушел.

Гермиона посмотрела на него так, как будто у него выросли рога.

– Мисс Грэйнджер, если вы видите сквозь гламур, то вы о многом уже должны знать, – довольно саркастически произнес Люциус. – И вам должно быть известно, что я собираюсь вытащить Гарри из очередного опасного места, куда он вляпался, совсем не для того, чтобы вручить его Волдеморту!

Гермиона еще немного помолчала, а потом все же сумела выдавить:

– Гринготтс... он отправился в Гринготтс...

Ремус и Люциус перевели дыхание. По крайней мере в Гринготтсе Гарри в безопасности. Вот только Северус слишком хорошо знал своего недавнего ученика, чтобы не почувствовать неприятности. И потому он как можно любезнее, что заставило Гермиону вздрогнуть, спросил:

– И... что он думает делать в Гринготтсе?

Ремус уже поворачивался к Драко, собираясь с ним заговорить, когда его встревожил тон Северуса.

– Он хочет... хочет... вломиться... в один из сейфов, – простонала Гермиона.

Все еще молчали от потрясения, когда вернулся Рон и с широкой улыбкой сообщил:

– Не стоит беспокоиться! Он просто отправился в Гринготтс, чтобы взять некоторую сумму, необходимую ему.

Но радостное настроение не помешало ему почувствовать повисшее напряжение, и только он хотел поинтересоваться причиной, как встретил панический взгляд Гермионы.

О Мерлин!

Гринготтс!

Почему он не подумал об этом раньше?

Гари отправился в Гринготтс, один. Как он им и говорил раньше.

Северус первым смог отреагировать, стараясь говорить как можно тише, не смотря на отразившееся на лице Люциуса беспокойство:

– Что же, кажется, нам нужно поспешить за ним, мы ведь тоже хотели нанести туда визит, так, Стивен?

Это завуалированное требование держать себя в руках, казалось, вывело Люциуса из состояния столбняка, и он живо согласился. Все они без лишних разговоров быстро направились к Гринготтсу, стараясь не привлекать особого внимания нескольких покупателей, что находились в магазине.

Рон совершенно не понимал, что сейчас шел неподалеку от Драко Малфоя, тем более что сейчас его разумом завладела мысль о том, что же собирается делать Гарри.

Люциус и Северус с большим трудом сохраняли на лицах приветливые выражения. Никто даже заподозрить не мог, что они тревожились за Гарри.

Гермиона была на грани истерики. Гарри ринулся в одиночку противостоять всем охранным системам Гринготтса, а сама она оказалась рядом со своим бывшим профессором Зельеварения и Защиты в центре Косой Аллеи, в то самое время, когда этого профессора разыскивали все авроры Великобритании с приказом уничтожить.

Ремус и Драко замыкали шествие. Юноша даже рот открыть сейчас был неспособен, поглощенный наслаждением от близости своего партнера. И его охватывала тоска от того, что не может сейчас выразить свою любовь, испытываемую к нему. Драко казалось, будто Ремус знал, что Гарри партнер его отца, но известно ли ему о том, что он и сам является партнером Драко?

А Ремус хотел бы хоть немного успокоить юного вейлу, трепетавшего рядом. Но что он мог сделать на переполненной людьми улице? Не стоило даже пытаться заговорить. А еще у него в голове вертелись слова Гермионы. Зачем Гарри один из сейфов Гринготтса? Решить эту задачу не представлялось возможным!

Понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы попасть в огромный холл банка, все это время проходя через все системы безопасности, усиленные с прошлого года. Наконец Гермиона снова овладела собой и шагнула к какому-то гоблину, а Люциус двинулся к другому, как будто бы все шло так, как и должно, и ничего не случилось. Ремус остановился рядом с девушкой как раз тогда, когда она пробормотала:

– Гарри Поттер здесь? Мы должны были с ним тут встретиться...

Она еще не получила ответа от гоблина, когда в холле зазвучал неприятный голос, немедленно узнанный Люциусом – голос его жены.

– Как это сейчас невозможен доступ к моему сейфу? Я требую, чтобы меня немедленно провели туда! Понятно?

Голос ее звучал все громче, смущая гоблинов, непривычных к такому поведению. И в этот момент весь Гринготтс сотрясли звуки тревоги.

Гарри течение двух часов пытался ускользнуть от наблюдения Ремуса. Казалось, тот что-то заподозрил, и потому не спускал с него глаз. Но, так случилось, он вдруг отвлекся на двух волшебников, беседовавших с Шеклболтом, и парень воспользовался этим, чтобы удрать. И конечно же, выйдя из «Флориш и Блоттс», он направился прямо к Тонкс, не желая будить подозрений.

– Мне нужно в Гринготтс, – быстро сказал он, – а Ремус сейчас разговаривает с Кингсли.

– Я проведу тебя, – тут же отозвалась молодая аврор.

Гарри не знал, стоит ли заговорить с ней, пока они идут в банк, и если стоит, то о чем. Решил промолчать.

Перед самой дверью Тонкс сказала ему:

– Иди же за своими деньгами. Внутри ты в безопасности, а я подожду тебя тут.

«Прекрасно», – тотчас же подумал Гарри. Итак, он сейчас один. После обычных проверок, которые, как ему показалось, заняли для него слишком мало времени, он все же вошел в банк и быстро осмотрелся. Заметив того самого гоблина, который обслуживал его еще шесть лет назад, когда Гарри только-только попал в магический мир, он направился к нему и вежливо произнес:

– Добрый день, Крюкохват.

Гоблин наклонил голову и ответил:

– Здравствуйте, мистер Поттер. Чем могу помочь вам?

– Я бы хотел взять денег из сейфа, Крюкохват. И... так же хотелось бы получить доступ к сейфу моего крестного, Сириуса Блэка. Это возможно?

– Вы наследник Блэка, потому и можете войти в его сейф. Идите за мной.

Гари почувствовал, что его сердце зачастило, когда он пошел за Крюкохватом. Он быстро устроился в тележке, но его очень удивило, что гоблин перед посадкой схватил какой-то инструмент из неизвестного металла.

– Что это? – непринужденно поинтересовался он.

– Это не должно вас беспокоить, – только и ответил гоблин.

А потом тележка покатила слишком быстро, чтобы можно было хоть о чем-то поговорить.

У юноши дрожали руки, когда он открывал свой сейф и наполнял кошелек деньгами, но он знал, что должен сделать задуманное, какими бы опасностями ни грозило будущее. А потом они снова сели в тележку и помчались еще ниже. Гарри сглотнул плотный комок, образовавшийся в его горле, когда прочел цифры на двери, у которой они оказались – 710, 711, 712.

– Сейф Блэков, – лаконично произнес гоблин.

Гарри обратил внимание, что гоблин прижал свою ладонь к двери, но все же поинтересовался:

– А какой номер сейфа Блэков? И кому принадлежат другие сейфы?

– Сейф Блэков – 711, остальные принадлежат Малфоям и Лестранджам.

Дыхание Гарри ускорилось. Казалось, Мерлин решил дать ему сегодня шанс на успех. А тем временем бесшумно распахнулась дверь. Юноша вытаращил глаза и испуганно вздрогнул. Перед ним возлежала голова дракона. О, он, конечно же, по мнению Хагрида, был великолепен, красно-золотого окраса, с острой чешуей... но, по мнению Гарри, он все же оказался слишком большим. Гоблин встряхнул свой странный инструмент, и Гарри увидел, как дракон тотчас же попятился. Но тем не менее зверь все равно казался странным, и это впечатление только усиливалось от того, что он не смотрел на них.

– Он слеп? – спросил юноша дрожащим голосом, следуя за гоблином в круглое помещение, служащее в настоящее время логовом для дракона.

– Это очевидно, в противном случае его бы тут не было.

– А он привязан?

Гоблин не ответил, направившись в комнату левее, продолжая каждые несколько секунд позвякивать своим инструментом. При каждом звуке дракон с ревом отступал. Крюкохват остановился перед средней дверью, украшенной цифрами 711. Он приложил свою ладонь к деревянной панели, и та бесшумно открылась. Гарри вошел в сейф и изумился, увидев, что горы монет тут были еще большими, чем в его собственном сейфе. Он сделал вид, что заинтересовался различными вещами, находящимися в помещении помимо денег. Тут можно было найти и драгоценности, и оружие, изукрашенное камнями, узорчатые сундучки, несколько стопок книг. Вот только на самом деле Гарри не обращал на все это богатство внимания. Он должен был выполнить задуманное...

Наконец он все же решился, крепче сжал палочку в руках, повернулся к двери и шепнул:

– _Империо_!

И сразу же беспокойно затаил дыхание.

– Открой сейф Лестранджей, Крюкохват, – приказал он, – и продолжай держать дракона на расстоянии.

Он не имел опыта в применении _Империуса_ и потому мог только надеяться, что гоблин может выполнить обе задачи одновременно. Юноша не отводил палочки от гоблина, а тот без колебаний направился к двери, пронумерованной как 710. Дыхание Гарри участилось еще сильнее, когда дверь сейфа Лестранджей открылась. Приказав гоблину войти, парень последовал за ним. Уже в сейфе он велел гоблину продолжать держать дракона на расстоянии.

Осмотревшись в сейфе, Гарри оскалился, обнаружив, что состояние Лестранджей, находящееся в их сейфе, почти такое же как и у Сириуса. Взгляд быстро обежал комнату. Да, да, да, юноша не знал, что он точно разыскивает. Но может быть Мерлин поможет ему еще раз, а? Гарри сразу же откинул версию, что это одна из книг, потому что Волдеморт сотворил дневник, а повторяться он бы не стал, слишком уж тщеславен. По той же причине это не одно из колец. Но все же вещь, принадлежащая Гриффиндору, Рейвенкло или Хаффлпафф... Он лихорадочно искал, сам не зная что, в помещении сейфа, пока вдруг не заметил тщательно обходимый им угол.

Гарри очень удивился и сразу двинулся к замеченному месту. Тут не оказалось ничего особенного, если не считать полнейшего нежелания идти туда. А находились здесь несколько кинжалов, книг и маленький столик чуть в стороне. На столике стояла небольшая серебряная чаша. Но рассмотреть ее не удалось, сразу же накатывала тошнота. Зато теперь юноша уверился, что искомый им предмет – чаша, а его незамечание угла и тошнота являются частью волдемортовой защиты. Решив, что он прав, юноша приказал Крюкохвату:

– Возьми чашу с того стола и отдай ее мне.

Пришлось постараться, удерживая постоянно норовящий устремиться куда-нибудь в другое место взгляд на чаше, чтобы убедиться, что гоблин все же взял ее, а потом гоблин вручил чашу Гарри. Парень быстро стянул с себя свитер, чтобы хоть с такими предосторожностями взять чашу, и тут же вскрикнул из-за странного ощущения, пусть и ослабленного вязанной тканью. Определить, что он такое все же почувствовал, не представлялось возможным, однако больше всего хотелось бросить эту вещь и бежать как можно дальше от нее.

Чаша нарушила сосредоточенность, и тут же Крюкохват освободился от заклинания подвластия и начал орать:

– Грабитель! Общая тревога! Грабят!

Гарри едва успел послать в гоблина _Ступефай_, не позволив тому сбежать. Вдруг он заметил, как тяжелая внешняя дверь начала закрываться. Вот только нельзя было, чтобы Поттера обнаружили в сейфе Лестранджей. Гарри бросился наружу, но не успел. А тут еще и дракон двинулся вперед и угрожающе распахнул пасть. О Мерлин, да его же сейчас поджарят прямо в сейфе его врагини! Юноша инстинктивно закрылся руками в бессмысленной попытке защититься и закричал, когда почувствовал, как вспыхнул в его руках свитер, которым он укутал чашу.

Не смотря на собственную боль, он все равно удивился, когда услышал еще один вопль, прозвучавший в помещении. Этот крик, казалось, заставил даже дракона застыть на месте. А руки Гарри разжались от боли, и он выпустил почти догоревший свитер и его содержимое. Юноша сейчас боялся только одного – что он рухнет в обморок, – настолько ему было больно. Его чуть не вырвало, когда он все же разглядел, во что превратились его кисти: кожа вздулась, побагровела, местами обуглилась до черноты, и вроде бы он даже кости видел. А потом сквозь слезы боли он рассмотрел, как от остатков свитера отделилась черная тень и растаяла под потолком. Похоже, пожертвовав своими кистями, Гарри только что уничтожил хоркрукс.

Перевести дыхание не получалось – слишком уж больно оказалось. Дракон же метался из стороны в сторону, разрушая все, и оставалось только удивляться, почему Гарри еще не поджарили окончательно или же хотя бы не раздавили.

Нужно выбраться...

Как бы ни было больно, а выбраться наружу надо.

И чтобы никто его не увидел.

Гарри смотрел на дракона, натягивающего свою цепь, и вдруг сообразил. Дракон тоже хотел убраться отсюда, и они могли помочь друг другу. Юноша с болезненным вскриком все же сумел вытащить из кармана свою мантию-невидимку, а потом, прижав палочку локтем к боку, сумел перерезать цепи, удерживающие дракона в этом помещении. И только после этого каким-то чудом запрыгнул на спину дракона и, из-за страшной боли в ладонях не чувствуя появления новых ран на ногах, животе, груди, руках, дополз до шеи дракона. И там, когда решил, что нашел самое удачное место, он набросил на себя мантию-невидимку.

В этот миг дверь, ведущая к трем сейфам, снова раскрылась, и оттуда посыпался шквал заклинаний. Казалось, это окончательно взбесило дракона, тот снова начал плеваться огнем, теперь уже в вошедших. И тут же он почувствовал, что его больше ничего не удерживает, и взмахнул крыльями.

Дальнейшего Гарри почти не запомнил. Он мечтал только об одном – удержаться на спине зверя, чтобы суметь выбраться отсюда. Всякий раз, когда приходилось хвататься за дракона поврежденными руками, он так сильно кусал себе губы, что быстро почувствовал вкус крови во рту. Его бросало во все стороны, заклинания проходили так близко и отовсюду, слышалось рычание дракона, болезненные завывания, рев гнева, осознавалось так же, что кричат люди и гоблины. Юноша даже не представлял, как отсюда может выбраться даже дракон, но казалось, что сам зверь прекрасно знал, куда ему двигаться.

Гарри даже не понял, что дракон просто пробил себе подходящий путь прямо на Косую Аллею. Он просто позволил дракону унести себя, а сам старался подавить и боль, и тошноту.

Юноша уже не осознавал, сколько прошло времени, когда почувствовал, что дракон пошел на снижение. Но ему вдруг стало совершенно ясно, что нужно слезть с дракона еще до тех пор, пока тот не приземлится. И когда юноша увидел отблеск солнца на поверхности озера, он с криком прекратил цепляться за чешую, заскользил по спине дракона, вырывая новые лоскуты кожи, и упал прямо в озеро. Прикосновение воды к ранам заставило его снова заорать от невыносимой боли, и он чуть не пошел ко дну.

Парень так никогда и не узнал, откуда все же у него взялись силы добраться до берега. Но все же он сумел выплыть, наглотавшийся воды, изнемогший, весь израненный, с почти сожженными кистями рук, но живой.

Когда он пришел в сознание, он заметил, что наступила ночь. Вот только он и шелохнуться не мог, так сильно болело все тело. И все же превозмогая боль, он начал ощупывать себя, и слезы облегчения потекли из глаз, когда он коснулся гладкого дерева своей палочки в кармане брюк. Все же один из рефлексов магического мира – стараться держать палочку всегда под рукой, в чехле ли, кармане ли – у него выработался...

Нужно только сконцентрироваться...

Нужно обязательно добраться до Норы.

Он знал куда – к небольшому повороту дороги, ведущей из дома к деревне, именно там начинался антиаппарационный барьер.

Он закрыл глаза, стараясь позабыть о боли, чтобы точнее представить этот поворот дороги и только его. И наконец он позволил себе рвануться туда.

И тут же появилось знакомое чувство аппарации, еще более болезненное из-за его нынешнего состояния.

Приземление оказалось слишком резким, отчего он снова потерял сознание.

Когда юноша в очередной раз пришел в себя из-за стреляющих болей по всему телу, вокруг стелилась непроглядная тьма. Гарри казалось, что его тело охвачено огнем, а малейшее касание даже воздуха к обожженным рукам вызывало болезненные стоны. Встать явно не удастся. К счастью, палочку он так и не выпустил, несмотря на всю боль. А ведь выбора-то не было... Он один, исцелиться не может, – значит, нужно просить помощи.

Он сконцентрировался так хорошо, как только смог, подумал о счастье, охватившем его, когда впервые обнял Джинни после того замечательного матча по квиддичу. Ему показалось, что он даже затрепетал, почти как тогда.

– _Экспекто Патронум_!

Гарри даже дышать боялся, хоть и надеялся на лучшее, и испытал несказанное облегчение, когда из палочки выскользнул серебристый силуэт оленя.

И только некоторое время спустя, услышав топот спешащих к нему людей, следующих за серебристым Патронусом, он позволил себе уйти в блаженное беспамятство.


	17. Глава 17 Где Гарри?

_Глава 17. Где Гарри?_

Для Гермионы происходящее в Гринготтсе казалось просто сюрреалистичным. Нарцисса Малфой, например, просто бесилась перед гоблинами, не обращая внимания на объявленную тревогу. А те оказались в безвыходном положении, и часть служащих, как гоблинов, так и людей, уже поспешила в туннели, ведущие к сейфам.

Саму же испуганную девушку окружили Драко и Люциус Малфои, Северус Снейп, Ремус и Рон. Взрослые выглядели растерянными, не знающими, какой линии поведения придерживаться. Рон испугался, как и она.

Драко тоже не знал, что делать. Да, он понимал, что второй партнер его отца взялся за старое, но его полностью затопила невероятная любовь к ликантропу, находившемуся так близко.

И потому все они ненадолго просто застыли.

Ремус просто сходил с ума. Он часто выручал Сириуса и Джеймса из неприятностей, но такое... Это превосходило все, что он только мог представить. И тем не менее он бросил взбешенный взгляд на Северуса, пошептавшего почти не шевеля губами:

– Ничего не поделаешь... Нужно отсюда выбираться...

Сразу же раздалось несколько протестующих возгласов:

– Но...

– Нет!

Его голос прозвучал, как удар хлыста:

– Мисс Грэйнджер, мистер Уизли, вы сейчас не можете скомпрометировать себя! Происходящее здесь отличается от вашего налета на Министерство. Если его поймают, он окажется под юрисдикцией не правосудия волшебников, а правосудия гоблинов, которым все равно, что виновник – Мальчик-Который-Выжил! Люциус, ты тоже не сможешь помочь ему, не подвергнув опасности наше прикрытие...

– Да мне наплевать на прикрытие, – неистово прошипел Люциус. – Я не оставлю его на милость гоблинскому правосудию!

В этот миг снаружи послышался страшный грохот, и все почти рефлекторно рванулись к выходу. Метрах в двухстах от здания банка клубилось огромное облако пыли, откуда продолжал слышаться треск, перекрывая панические крики прохожих.

– Нужно посмотреть, что там происходит, – выдохнул Ремус. – Если это не Пожиратели вмешались...

Но прежде чем они сделали хоть что-то, послышались еще более пронзительные крики, и все, как будто окаменев, увидели взлет из недр Косой Аллеи величественного дракона...

– О Мерлин, – выдохнул Ремус.

Все три подростка, даже Драко, разинули рты от удивления. Как мог дракон появиться прямо из недр земли? Откуда? А Северус в это время не сводил глаз с Люциуса. Он подозревал, откуда появился этот зверь, но, как бы это ни было странно, ему все равно требовался ответ на вопрос, точно ли демоненок Поттер выбрался вместе с драконом. Точнее на драконе...

И только когда он расслышал, как Люциус выдохнул «Мерлиновы яйца!», он убедился, что это дьявольское отродье действительно выбралось из пекла на спине дракона. Казалось, Ремус тоже услышал Люциуса, поскольку продолжил высматривать в небе силуэт улетающего дракона.

Когда дракон скрылся за горизонтом, Северус сказал:

– Пришло время возвращаться.

– Ты что, шутишь? – чуть ли не подскочил на месте Люциус.

– Ничуть, Стивен, – продолжил настаивать на своем Северус, глядя ему прямо в глаза. – Я не думаю, что магазины после случившегося останутся открытыми, и мы все равно ничего не сможем узнать, а лишь сами заинтересуем авроров. Так зачем их обременять еще и нами?

В этот момент послышался запыхавшийся голос Тонкс:

– О, Мерлин, вот вы где. Гарри видели?

– Мистер Люпин отослал его сразу же, как послышался шум, – отозвался Северус, одарив девушку любезной улыбкой.

Всего лишь несколько секунд понадобилось Ремусу, чтобы осознать сказанное, и он быстро забормотал:

– Да, да, так и есть, он вернулся домой.

– А ты выглядишь сбитым с толку, Ремус, – не сдержала своего недоверчивого удивления Тонкс.

– О да, а мы каждый день видим, как дракон вылетает прямо из-под земли в центре Косой Аллеи, – вмешался нахмурившийся Драко. – По моему мнению, случившегося достаточно для того, чтобы смутить любой разум. Или вы с этим не согласны?

«Мерлин, – сами того не подозревая, Северус, Люциус и Ремус подумали об одном и том же, – кажется, сейчас юного вейлу одолел приступ ревности...»

– Все в порядке, Тонкс, – успокаивающе заговорил Ремус. – Появление дракона меня действительно ошеломило. А ты случайно не знаешь, откуда он появился?

– Кингсли сказал, что это один из драконов Гринготтса. Хотя подобное просто неслыханно! Еще никогда ни один дракон не выходил из-под контроля гоблинов!

– Мы в Гринготтсе слышали тревогу, – любезно сообщил Люциус. – Возможно, кто-то из гоблинов просто допустил ошибку? Что же, если вы не возражаете, мы хотим покинуть Аллею. Вы позволите?

– Да, пожалуйста, – несколько отсутствующе отозвалась Тонкс, не отрывая пристального взгляда от Ремуса. Казалось, она что-то заподозрила.

Все они лишь на несколько шагов успели отойти от Тонкс, когда молчавшие от шока Гермиона и Рон вдруг очнулись. Гермиона попыталась броситься к Люпину, но ее движение остановила чья-то стальная рука, и тут же девушка почувствовала, как ее куда-то аппарируют. По прибытии она вырвалась, резко развернулась и встретила насмешливый взгляд Северуса Снейпа. И сразу же прозвучал звенящий металлом голос Люциуса:

– У меня только один вопрос, Люпин... Как миновать защиту Норы?

– Вам не миновать ее, – ядовито отозвался Ремус. – Она не пропустит никого с метками на руках.

– Эээ... что... – начал было Рон, но его тут же прервала Гермиона.

– Это Малфои и профессор Снейп, Рон.

– Что... Как?..

Рон не успел закончить свой вопрос, потому как гламур рассыпался и для него.

«О, Мерлин. Я вежливо беседовал с парнем, который оказался никем иным как Драко Малфоем... Какой кошмар».

Но явление Малфоев и Снейпа не уняло беспокойство, и он глухо спросил:

– А почему мы не остались у Гринготтса, не дождались Гарри?

– Потому что Гарри убрался оттуда на драконе. Я права? – терпеливо ответила Гермиона, взглядом прося подтверждение у взрослых.

– Так и произошло, – сердито ответил Люциус. – Люпин, как...

– Ремус! – сердито сверкнув на отца глазами, выкрикнул Драко.

Люциус скривился, наградил сына злым взглядом, но все же сквозь зубы процедил:

– Ремус, как мне найти этого проклятого мальчишку, чтобы восполнить пробелы в его маггловском воспитании? Как он умудрился вбить себе в голову, что ему необходим налет на банк?

– Ни малейшего понятия, – ответил Ремус. – Мне не больше вашего понравилась его авантюра с ограблением Гринготтса, и не ко мне нужно обращаться за разъяснением причин! Потому что я не знаю.

Гермиона почти физически ощутила, как взгляды всех присутствующих скрестились на ней и Роне, и живенько произнесла:

– Рон, не смотри на них!

Сама она, стараясь не встретиться ни с кем взглядом, тоже уставилась на мох, пружинивший под ногами – Малфой и Снейп перенесли их в какие-то дебри.

– Я не предам Гарри, – добавила она.

– Да никто и не просит, – успокаивающе отозвался Ремус. – Идите-ка вы в Нору, проверьте, там ли Гарри или нет...

– Это слишком поспешное решение, – запротестовал Люциус, но Ремус его тут же прервал:

– Как я сказал, так и будет! Идите же, и _**я**_витесь сюда только если Гарри там. Если же его нет, сидите и ждите! Сейчас же!

Гермиона схватила Рона за руку и аппарировала, не задумавшись ни на одно лишнее мгновение. Ее больше волновала необходимость уберечь тайны Гарри от легиллименции профессора Снейпа. А лучше всего подобное удастся на как можно большем расстоянии от его пытливого взгляда.

Сразу же после исчезновения Гермионы и Рона, Ремус бросил:

– Мне тоже следует отправиться туда. Мне не стоит оказаться недоступным для Тонкс или Кингсли, особенно в этот вечер. И, возможно, с их помощью удастся больше узнать...

Вейлы немедленно запротестовали, но Ремус тут же холодно прервал их возражения.

– Так и будет, и изменить у вас ничего не получится! Вы, – он ткнул пальцем в Люциуса, – прекрасно знаете, каковы последствия имели бы даже подозрения об участии Гарри в случившемся. Теперь вы, как до того Северус и я, тоже столкнулись с катастрофическими последствиями светлых идей Гарри! Что же до тебя, – он повернулся к Драко, – я не намерен снова терпеть сцены ревности, подобные продемонстрированной тобой при общении с Тонкс. Если подобное случится опять, клянусь, сидеть ты не сможешь всю неделю! Я сообщу вам, когда найду этого бесноватого!

И Ремус оставил их, слишком злящийся на Гарри, чтобы сообщить что-либо еще. А сейчас еще нужно исправить впечатление, составленное про него Тонкс. И еще убедить Уизли поддержать его ложь. И найти другой, приемлемый обман, если авроры уже появлялись в Норе и не обнаружили там Гарри. И... Вот ведь проклятый мальчишка, объединивший в себе склонности обоих сорвиголов – своего отца и своего крестного!

Оборотень исчез с лесной поляны под ошарашенное молчание оставшихся. И только несколько мгновений спустя тишину нарушили судорожные звуки. До Люциуса не сразу дошло, что их издавал его партнер, который едва сдерживал СМЕХ! А Люциус давно не видел, чтобы Северус потерял контроль над своими эмоциями, и потому начал беспокоиться.

– Северус?

– Превосходно! – ответил Северус, все же не сдержав смеха. – Мерлин! Я даже представить не мог, что Ремус способен так легко заткнуть нас и оставить в подобном состоянии! И, что хуже всего, он прав в отношении тебя, Люциус.

– Прошу прошения?

– Действительно, теперь я понимаю, почему у тебя, высшей вейлы, между появлением первого партнера, то есть меня, и второго, то есть Гарри, прошло двадцать лет. Чтобы мы набрались опыта, чтобы вдвоем могли сдерживать замыслы этого мальчишки. Другого объяснения просто не вижу... И еще, я боялся, что Ремус слишком слаб для тебя, Драко, но теперь, похоже, все с ним ясно...

– Ясно? – возмутился Люциус. – Несмотря на то, что он угрожает выпороть его?

Северус отрицательно качнул головой и, приподняв уголки губ в почти незаметной улыбке, возразил:

– Не уверен в этом, Люциус. И Драко тоже... Если верить блеску глаз этого чертова оборотня, когда он говорил эти слова, то совсем не такое обращение подразумевалось...

Люциус понял, на что ему намекнули только после того, как заметил, что его сын залился краской, а Северус начал насмешливо улыбаться.

– Так ты считаешь, что он думал именно об этом, Северус? – спросил Драко с некоторой робостью.

– Да, твердо ответил Северус. – Похоже, тебе не придется прилагать усилий к убеждению, что союз с тобой для него наилучшее решение...

При этих словах Драко покраснел еще сильнее, но на лице у него появилось выражение, которое серьезно смутило Люциуса. Ну да, действительно приходилось признать – увидеть на лице сына такое же выражение, как у Северуса, когда тот готов _поиграть_ с Люциусом, распалив его так сильно, как только получится, совсем неприятно для отца. И когда он громко высказался в упрек сыну, то просто остолбенел, услышав насмешливое:

– Зато теперь ты знаешь, что я испытывал всякий раз, когда у тебя или у Северуса появлялось на лице подобное выражение! Так что считай все это просто справедливым возмездием!

И единственное, что мужчина смог выдавить, было:

– Не наглей!

Северус же, развлекаясь, наблюдал за ними. Он радовался за Драко, ведь, похоже, Люпин без протестов принял их союз. Честно говоря, он никогда не понимал Мародеров, но, если подумать, гриффиндорцев и в своей юности он тоже понять не мог. Так разве может он разобраться в их устремлениях сейчас? «Да только придется, если нужно ужиться с другим гриффиндорцем», – шепнуло ему что-то внутри. От этой мысли он только внутренне вздохнул. Разве возможно понять Поттера? Как можно было распознать тот единственный миг, когда того как будто ослепило, заставило кинуться в Министерство после очередного видения мучений его крестного, как разобраться, когда ему в гоглову стукнуло ограбить Гринготтс? Как? Как разобраться, как понять?

Люциус молча смотрел на Северуса. Он точно знал, что его партнера что-то беспокоит, но нужно было остаться одним, чтобы заставить его рассказать.

– Ладно, давайте вернемся в Лондон. Ремус не знает, где расположено Логово, но я доверю ему нынешний адрес Донсонов и Принца...

Когда они вернулись в снимаемый дом в центре Лондона, для них началось долгое ожидание. Шло время, час за часом. Солнце садилось, а новостей все не было. Люциус уже успел разговорить Северуса, узнав о терзающем его беспокойстве, что распознать опасные стремления Гарри у них не удастся, и твердо заявил:

– Моя магия выбрала его потому, что он не слишком отличается от нас. Да, сейчас мы очень далеки от разгадки, что он может сотворить и в каком случае, но рано или поздно мы разберемся во всем, со всеми подробностями, узнаем, как он мыслит, а значит, сможем предотвращать все его сумбурные, опасные поступки.

– Мммм, – процедил сквозь зубы Северус, – начинаю думать, что проще сохранить ему жизнь, привязав его к постели и заняв так, чтобы он даже думать не хотел о возможности выбраться из нее!

– Это что, Северус, зарождение первого желания к нему?

– Ничего подобного, – возразил он. – Позволь мне закончить, а потом уже высказывайся. Пока что я совершенно не могу желать мальчишку, больше напоминающего десять казней египетских, чем нормального человека! Просто я полностью осознаю, что как только мы, все трое, окажемся вместе, твоя вейловская магия так же соединит и меня с ним, как и тебя. Я прекрасно понимаю, что через какое-то время окажусь привязанным к этому мерзкому мальчишке. Но ведь до того надо же сохранить ему жизнь!

– Он будет жить, – сказал Люциус. – Не для того я почти тридцать лет ждал своего второго партнера, чтобы сразу же потерять его!

Часы уже пробили полночь, а от Ремуса ни словечка не пришло, и трое мужчин действительно обеспокоились. На лицах их беспокойство не проявилось, но это-то и было самым худшим знаком – им пришлось нацепить маски невозмутимости, чтобы скрыть свои истинные чувства. Но как бы они не сдерживались, стоило только раздаться характерному «хлоп», как они оказались на ногах. И застыли от потрясения, когда рассмотрели посланного к ним...

Когда Ремус вернулся в Нору и увидел разъяренную Молли Уизли, «бегающие» взгляды Гермионы и Рона, он уже знал, что сейчас придется давать объяснения. Сглотнув, он, как ребенок, только что сотворивший особенно крупную глупость, послушно сел на указанный палочкой женщины стул. Теперь он точно знал, почему время от времени близнецы становились совершенно послушными, что для них вообще-то не свойственно. С такой-то матерью...

– Ремус Джон Люпин! Развей мои сомнения. Ты же не давал разрешение Гарри ограбить Гринготтс, так?

Да, пришло самое время оборотню вспомнить, что до его сорокалетия недалеко, а Молли Уизли ему не мать и не жена, – так подбадривал он себя, вот только голос предал его, и он едва выдавил:

– Молли, я даже представления не имел, что...

– ТЕБЕ ЕЩЕ ПОВЕЗЛО, ЧТО НЕ ЗНАЛ! – взревела миссис Уизли. – Однако, если я правильно помню твои собственные слова, ты собирался ни на шаг не отставать от него. Правильно? Ну и? ГДЕ ОН?

– Не знаю, – прошептал Ремус под полыхающим бешенством взглядом собеседницы.

– И как же ты собираешься его искать? Почему ты сейчас здесь, на этой кухне, а не разыскиваешь его, а? Или ты ждешь, чтобы его первыми нашли Пожиратели Смерти?

– Молли, успокойся, – внезапно вмешался Артур, чьего возвращения так рано никто не ожидал.

– Как это мне успокоиться? КАК Я МОГУ УСПОКОИТЬСЯ? АРТУР! Да ты вообще знаешь, что...

– Я только что из Министерства, где как раз столкнулся с Тонкс, – твердо прервал ее муж, – так что у меня есть кое-какие предположения о происходящем. Что, Ремус, это правда? Тонкс правильно догадалась, прошептав, что это Гарри... ну... в Гринготтсе?

Когда Ремус медленно кивнул, мужчина тяжело осел на стуле и глухо произнес:

– Не понимаю. Рон, Гермиона! Вы же что-то явно знаете, дети! Нужно было хоть что-то сказать нам... Это уже переходит все границы... Это ужасно, понимаете?

Рон почти уступил, посмотрел на отца с несчастным видом, и прошептал, сжимаясь под взглядами троих взрослых:

– Мы ему обещали...

– Не только ему, надо сказать, – добавила Гермиона. – Дамблдор заставил Гарри пообещать, что он не скажет никому, кроме нас двоих, потому что это... ужасно, понимаете?

– То есть вы как будто самому Дамблдору пообещали ничего не говорить, – подавленно закончил Артур Уизли. – Понимаю, но...

– Артур, они все же должны нам рассказать, – воскликнула миссис Уизли, возмущенная такой быстрой капитуляцией супруга.

– Нет, Молли. Мы не можем просить их взять свое обещание обратно, отказаться от своих слов, если хотим, чтобы они продолжали нам доверять, – твердо возразил мистер Уизли. – Ты же помнишь, к какому решению мы с тобой пришли.

– Но я помню и о том, что мы решили по поводу возникновения опасностей, – взорвалась его жена.

– Да, конечно, но... нам следует попытаться убедить Гарри. Только он теперь может снять запрет...

– Артур, – вмешался в разговор супругов Ремус, – ты сказал, что Тонкс...

– Тонкс только сообщила свои предположения. Похоже, ты чем-то выдал себя, когда говорил с ней перед Гринготтсом, и она пришла к выводу, что мистер Принц нагло соврал ей. Но поскольку речь о Гарри, она все сохранит в тайне... Она, наверное, действительно любит тебя, если даже не попыталась отомстить, после всего-то случившегося! Позволить ей все еще надеяться на что-то, бедная девочка...

Казалось, Ремус смутился под нелицеприятным взглядом Артура, но прежде чем он смог что-то сказать, послышался язвительный голос Джинни.

– Тонкс придется смириться, как и мне! Может быть, вы все же расскажете папе и маме, а? Даже мне не все понятно, что же говорить о них...

И пока старшие Уизли озадаченно смотрели на дочь, а Рон бросал на нее сердитые взгляды, Гермиона все же заговорила.

– Полагаю, Джинни права, профессор. Тонкс тоже следовало рассказать...

– Да вы соображаете, что Гарри захочет убить меня? Он же злился только от того, что я рассказал тебе, Гермиона, а сейчас...

– Теперь он захочет меня, – двусмысленно отозвалась Гермиона. – Сядьте, – посоветовала она миссис Уизли, – просто сейчас мы вас немножко шокируем. Я кратенько, без особых подробностей. Малфои напрасно кичатся повсюду своей чистотой крови. Потому что, кажется, один из их предков когда-то... эээ... скажем, связался с вейлой. То же самое произошло и в семье матери Люциуса Малфоя.

У мистера и миссис Уизли глаза стали круглыми, как блюдца, а Гермиона продолжала:

– И в результате чудес наследственности Люциус Малфой – высшая вейла, и у него два партнера, Северус Снейп и Гарри. И, в довершение ко всему, его сын Драко тоже вейла. А партнер его – профессор Люпин. Ах да, еще одно. В настоящее время Люциус Малфой отзывается на имя Стивен Донсон. А Джек Донсон – Драко Малфой. Снейп же – Эндрю Принц.

Супругам Уизли понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы полностью осознать сказанное девушкой. И только после этого Артур с болью выдохнул:

– Честно говоря, такого я бы не пожелал никому из своих детей, даже помня обо всем, что я знаю о вейлах.

Миссис Уизли начала вытирать глаза платком.

– За что же с ним судьба поступила так? Он этого не заслужил, – всхлипнула она.

– Он заслуживает возможности быть любимым, – твердо возразил Ремус, – и будет им, даже если нам это сейчас кажется маловероятным. Но в любом случае есть еще кое-что, в чем я полностью уверен, да и вы тоже должны. Теперь Люциус и Северус сделают все для защиты Гарри. О, это не исключит вспышек гнева с обеих сторон, но тем не менее сегодня Северус умышленно солгал Тонкс, чтобы защитить его! По моему мнению, особенно учитывая их прошлые взаимоотношения, такое уже немалый шаг вперед! Согласны?

– Защищать и любить – разные вещи! – запротестовала миссис Уизли.

– Конечно, Но Люциус, как вейла, не сможет не любить своего партнера. И, я уверен, что он увлечет за собой и чувства Северуса.

– Гермиона, что ты говорила насчет Донсонов и Принца? Мне кажется, я тебя неправильно понял, – сказал мистер Уизли.

– Ничего сверх услышанного вами. Люди, известные вам как Донсон и Принц – Люциус Малфой и Северус Снейп.

– Но, – начал бормотать мистер Уизли себе под нос, – но... Они же такие приятные люди... они уже виделись с Министром... они... словом... Минерва мне даже сказала, что Дамблдор с портрета сам рекомендовал принять их...

– Дамблдор давно знал, кто станет вторым партнером Люциуса, – довольно кисло отозвался Ремус. – А даже теперь, в виде портрета, он способен рассуждать и провести параллели между как бы случайно приехавшим из Австралии вейлой и Люциусом Малфоем. Но, должен сказать, используемый ими гламур несколько ужасает...

Они еще продолжали обговаривать сложившуюся ситуацию, когда на дороге появилась Тонкс. И только теперь, обратив на гостью внимание, они все заметили, что солнце садилось, а ужин все они пропустили. Для Рона это самый настоящий подвиг, и именно его забывчивость подчеркнула его тревогу о друге.

Едва зайдя в дом, аврор сухо бросила:

– Никто даже не заподозрил, что случившееся – дело рук Гарри! Всего-то и смогли определить, что вскрыли хранилище Лестранджей! Но гоблины хотят, чтобы произошедшее осталось в тайне между ними и Министерством.

– Но... как у него получилось? – выдохнула миссис Уизли.

– Откуда нам знать? Единственный свидетель и, несомненно, вольный или невольный соучастник, гоблин Крюкохват, обнаружен мертвым. Его, очевидно, затоптал дракон, когда пытался взлететь. Удалось выяснить, что дверь не взламывали. А теперь, когда я поделилась с вами информацией, ваша очередь объяснять, что заставило его пойти на такое! – недовольно рявкнула она.

И снова Гермиона и Рон неловко переглянулись, а затем сообщили молодой женщине, почему они не могут рассказать. Обсуждение произошедшего началось снова, и взрослые теперь спорили, стоит ли заставить Рона и Гермиону признаться. И, как и раньше, Джинни без спроса встряла в разговор, вякнув о невозможности взаимоотношений Ремуса и Тонкс. В результате тому пришлось снова раскрыть информацию о связях между вейлами и их будущими партнерами. Тонкс оказалась шокирована намного сильнее семейства Уизли. Она даже не смогла сдержать вырвавшуюся горькую фразу:

– Что же, по крайней мере, теперь я знаю, из-за кого меня бросили!

Все в комнате почувствовали неловкость и хотели было даже оставить Тонкс и Ремуса побеседовать наедине, но Ремус не собирался сдаваться. Да, он искренне сочувствовал горю девушки, но вот продолжать взаимоотношения с ней, зная, что довольно скоро оставит ее ради Драко – это настоящее скотство, ведь так? Вот только оправдываться он также не спешил, просто молчал. И вскоре разговор снова вернулся к тревогам за Гарри. Собравшиеся часто поглядывали в окна, как будто надеялись увидеть что-то в наступившей ночи. Попытки начать говорить о чем-либо еще непременно сводились к вопросу о Люциусе Малфое и Северусе Снейпе. Конкретно всех интересовало – можно ли позволить им даже приблизиться к Гарри. Последний вопрос так же очень тревожил семейство Уизли.

Рон первый заметил серебристый отблеск. Сначала он решил, что усталые глаза подвели его, но совсем скоро он признал очевидное – к дому приближался серебристый Патронус.

– Смотрите! – крикнул юноша. – Патронус!

В дверях сразу ж возникла давка, все старались выскочить из дома раньше остальных, но Рон оказался быстрее. Он бежал, сломя голову, чтобы как можно скорее добраться до узнанного еще издалека Патронуса.

– Это олень, – прокричал он горестно. – Это Патронус Гарри! Гарри, где же ты?

Патронус развернулся и Рон поспешил за ним. Он не обращал внимания на начавшиеся одышку, боль в боку, казалось взрезавшую тело, спазмы, сводящие мышцы ног. Его терзало дурное предчувствие, ведь Патронус Гарри, по его мнению, отличался излишней прозрачностью, особенно если сравнивать с тем, что обычно получалось у Гарри.

Наконец, почти у границы антиаппарационного барьера, он заметил темный силуэт, лежащий на тропинке. У него даже не нашлось сил на предупреждающий вскрик для спешащих за ним, когда он рухнул на колени рядом, а исчезающий Патронус осветил опухшее лицо Гарри. С дрожью юноша вытащил свою палочку, только с третьей попытки смог вызвать _Люмос_ и чуть не выронил палочку из рук, когда рассмотрел, во что превратились кисти его друга. Они выглядели почерневшими окровавленными кусками освежеванного мяса!

– О Мерлин, – выдохнул подоспевший Ремус.

Когда мистер Уизли обратил внимание на затрепетавший _Люмос_ сына, он тоже применил заклинание, и тут же послышались стоны ужаса. Разорванные джинсы позволили видеть многочисленные глубокие и не очень раны, руки и грудь Гарри тоже выглядели не лучше.

Но первой все же пришла в себя миссис Уизли, с трудом выдавившая из себя:

– Гермиона, Тонкс, поспешите в дом, трансфигурируйте какой-нибудь диван в кровать, а так же найдите все зелья, предназначенные для лечения, которые только сможете. Артур, Ремус, сделайте носилки. Рон, говори с Гарри, попытайся привести его в чувство...

Ремус тревожился, да что там, его переполняла паника. Бледность Гарри, многочисленные раны на его теле, продолжавшаяся сочиться кровь, ужасное состояние кистей рук... Из-за всего этого сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее, и страх сжимал горло. Сейчас он вместе с Артуром несли носилки к Норе, идя так быстро, как только могли, а Рон и Молли все это время пытались привести Гарри в чувство, но безуспешно.

Когда они добрались до Норы, их ожидала открытая дверь и встретили озабоченные Тонкс и Гермиона. Диван, находившийся ближе всего к двери, уже превратили в удобную постель, на которую Ремус и Артур плавно положили Гарри.

При ярком свете юноша выглядел еще хуже, чем освещенный _Люмосами_.

Завидев все его ранения, Молли запаниковала, не зная, с чего начинать. И Ремус внезапно сказал:

– Если его ни в коем случае нельзя отправить в Мунго, то, может быть, мы пригласим мадам Помфри?

– Невозможно, – мрачно отозвалась Тонкс. – Она спросит, как получены раны, и я не представляю, что можно ей ответить, не сказав правду. А чем меньше народа знает – тем меньше риск утечки информации...

– Значит, чтобы нам безболезненно выйти из затруднительного положения, его нужно доставить к Драко и Северусу.

Увидев недоверчивые выражения лиц остальных, он быстро добавил:

– Я много читал про вейл, и почти уверен, что Драко – вейла-целитель. То есть у него дар к исцелению. И если я не ошибаюсь, у Северуса энциклопедические знания в медицине, намного превышающие все, что знаем все мы вместе взятые. А еще у Северуса явно окажутся все необходимые Гарри зелья. Вот только... они же сейчас скрываются, но если принести его к Стивену Донсону... Мерлин побери, да если бы я знал, как с ними тайно связаться...

– Давайте пошлем им Свина! – тут же предложил Рон.

– Нет, сова – это слишком медленно! – встревожилась миссис Уизли. – Мерлин, надо же спешить, у него поднялась температура, и начались затруднения с дыханием.

Ее голос становился все выше, чуть не оглушив присутствующих. Внезапно Гермиона воскликнула:

– Добби! Он же бывший эльф Люциуса Малфоя, возможно, он знает, как с ним связаться! Он же сделает все для Гарри!

– Даже не знаю, у нас нет времени, чтобы добраться до Хогвартса...

– И все же это нужно сделать! – тут же подвел итог Ремус. – Рон, десять минут на попытку доставить Добби сюда, к нам, а затем я аппарирую в Лондон, чтобы попытаться найти Драко и Северуса.

Он еще не закончил говорить, а Рон уже выскочил из дома и понесся к границе антиаппарационного барьера.

Медленно текли минуты. Стрелка часов уже миновала девятую, начав отсчитывать секунды десятой, и Ремус мрачно произнес:

– Надо приготовиться. Артур, помогите мне вернуть его на носилки. Нужно снова нести его туда, откуда можно аппарировать.

И только они собрались поднимать носилки, за их спиной послышался «хлоп», заставив всех повернуться, выхватив палочки. Все тут же облегченно вздохнули, увидев Добби, держащего красного, задыхающегося от быстрого бега Рона.

– Что может сделать Добби для Гарри Поттера?

– Его нужно доставить к Драко Малфою, – настойчиво проговорил Ремус. – Я знаю, ты не слишком любишь своего бывшего хозяина, но Гарри нужна помощь.

Добби поморщился и просто ответил:

– Хозяин Люциус – хорошая вейла, а хозяин Драко будет необходимым хозяину Гарри целителем. Держите носилки, хозяин Ремус, я отнесу вас в то место, куда надо.

Ремус послушался, даже не поняв этого, настолько его озадачило сказанное. Что за чушь? С чего это Добби внезапно назвал его «хозяином Ремусом»? Но прежде чем он успел хоть что-то спросить, нахлынуло обычное ощущение при аппарации. При появлении уже в другом месте он старался изо всех сил удержать носилки на весу, но все же не смог предотвратить небольшого смещения Гарри в сторону.

Мужчина быстро осмотрелся по сторонам. Большая комната, в центре огромная кровать... ее скорее можно назвать необъятной. На нее можно было бы уложить по меньшей мере троих, и еще осталось бы место...

И до Ремуса дошло – где бы он ни оказался, находился он сейчас у Люциуса Малфоя, причем в комнате, предназначенной для вейлы и его обоих партнеров.

Добби же сообщил:

– Я направляюсь за хозяином Люциусом, хозяином Драко и хозяином Северусом. Они прибудут через пару минут.

Эльф тут же исчез.


	18. Глава 18 Логово

_Глава 18. Логово_

Изумленный Люциус Малфой смотрел на появившееся перед ним существо. А то, в ответ безбоязненно глянув прямо в глаза вейлы, твердо произнесло:

– Хозяину Гарри необходим хозяин Драко. Хозяин Гарри сейчас в Логове с хозяином Ремусом.

И тут же все трое без лишних вопросов аппарировали к Логову. И за время, пока они бегом преодолевали расстояние от места, где кончался барьер до дома, Люциус успел пожалеть об установленной годы назад антиаппарационной защите. Он выругался намного сильнее, когда у самого входа снова встретил Добби, коротко сообщившего ему:

– Они в вашей комнате, хозяин Люциус.

Но как этому эльфу удалось проникнуть сквозь множество защит?

Вот только он не собирался сейчас разбираться, он уже мчался к своей комнате, тем более что его подстегивал панический возглас Ремуса:

– Гарри, останься со мной, слышишь? Гарри!

Люциус застонал от ужаса и тревоги, когда разглядел на сделанных наспех носилках окровавленное тело. Мерлин, его партнер...

Он, как в тумане, подошел к Ремусу, даже не возмутившись, когда Драко резко оттолкнул его, чтобы быстрее добраться до Гарри. И среагировал только на переполненный ужасом голос сына:

– Северус! Он... он... он в шоковом состоянии!

– От твоих слов мало пользы, – огрызнулся Северус, плетя паутину диагностических заклинаний.

– Он... у него уже началось заражение, – простонал Драко, глядя на своего наилучшего врага вытаращенными глазами.

Северус не сдержал тираду нечасто употребляемых ругательств, понимая, что пытался сообщить Драко. Как-никак то же самое зарегистрировали на пергаменте перед ним диагностические заклинания. И мужчина тут же начал раздавать приказы:

– Люциус, нужны твои крылья для облегчения его страданий, Драко, займись руками, Ремус, заживляющий бальзам на раны, начни с самых глубоких...

Все попытки сказать что-то в ответ он незамедлительно пресек, резко сообщив:

– Поторопитесь, или же он умрет прямо сейчас! У него начался септический шок! Надо избавить его тело от боли и инфекции!

Эта фраза и сильная тревога в голосе партнера быстро справились со стыдливым нежеланием Люциуса раскрывать крылья при посторонних. Он поспешно оголился по пояс и сел как можно ближе к Гарри. Затем он развернул свои крылья так, чтобы как можно лучше устроить их вокруг своего юного партнера. А потом он просто стиснул зубы, когда Ремус применил заклинание, чтобы полностью раздеть Гарри. Но приходилось признать, что у оборотня другого выхода не было – следовало обработать все раны.

Мерлин, а дело-то еще хуже, чем представлялось, когда драная одежда скрывала ранения.

– Драко, руки! – снова повторил раздраженный Северус.

– А что я по-твоему делаю? – сквозь зубы огрызнулся Драко. – Я даже наименьшего понятия не имею о заклинаниях, сильнее ускоряющих регенерацию! СЕВЕРУС!

Одновременно с прозвучавшим криком Люциус увидел, как Северус метнулся к груди Гарри и стал сильно надавливать на несколько мгновений, потом отпускал, чтобы через миг снова начать давить.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил обеспокоенный Люциус.

– Непрямой... массаж... сердца... – выдохнул Северус, не прекращая движений.

Через некоторое время Драко остановил его:

– Очень хорошо, теперь он сам...

– И надолго ли? – выругался Северус. – Люпин, ты с этой методикой знаком?

– Нет, – раздосадовано отозвался Ремус.

– Тогда иди в лабораторию, вторая дверь справа, найди там мне зелье для сердечной стимуляции...

– А применить там _Акцио_, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что взял необходимое, можно?

– Да, только БЫСТРЕЕ!

– Заражение, Северус, – жалобно выдохнул Драко, на чьем лбу уже начали выступать капельки пота.

– Знаю, знаю, но если его сердце не выдержит, на заражение нам наплевать! Мерлин, нет!

Люциус закрыл глаза, когда Северус снова начал свои ритмичные надавливания на грудь Гарри. Он должен держаться, должен выжить! Мужчина едва осознал торопливое возвращение Ремуса с зельем в руке. И вот уже Северус со вздохом облегчения проворчал:

– Быстро заставь его выпить, а я посмотрю, что у меня есть от заражения крови...

– Что? Но как мне это сделать? – запаниковал Ремус.

– Я сделаю так, что он проглотит, – тут же заметил Люциус.

Он скользнул ладонями под плечи Гарри, легко приподнимая и прижимая к себе. Усадив своего партнера поустойчивее, он велел Ремусу начинать.

– Маленькими глотками, так?

Ремус сглотнул внезапно появившийся в горле комок, хотя и слышал стоны и ворчание Драко, а так же видел, как начало улучшаться состояние кистей Гарри, не сильно, конечно, но все же заметно. Оборотень осторожно нажал на челюсть Гарри, приоткрывая рот, чтобы влить немного зелья, а Люциус положил руку на горло юноши, с помощью легкого массажа заставляя проглотить жидкость. Едва они закончили спаивать зелье, как Драко снова завопил:

– Северус! Вернись! БЫСТРЕЕ! Положи его назад! – тут же приказал он отцу. – Быстро!

Люциус скривился, но выполнил просьбу, аккуратно уложив Гарри, а Северус уже вбежал в спальню, только и бросив обеспокоенное:

– Опять?

– Да, опять! Сколько времени нужно зелью, чтобы подействовать?

– Две... или... три... минуты, – ответил Северус напряженным голосом, снова начав непрямой массаж сердца.

Ремус следил за происходящим, видел, что Северус не прекращал своих действий. И приостанавливал свои надавливания только для того, чтобы вдувать воздух в легкие Гарри. Наконец, через минуты, показавшиеся оборотню бесконечными, он заметил, что Гарри задышал сам, а Северус, задыхаясь, остановился.

– Самое время проявиться твоему упрямству, По... Гарри, – бросил он. – Быть упрямее даже своего тела!

И Северус снова отправился к своим запасам так быстро, как только мог. Он не мог отрицать, что и им овладела паника. Мальчишка слишком юн, и не факт, что удастся снова, в четвертый раз, запустить его сердце. А ведь и антибактериальное зелье найти пока не удалось... Вот только второй заход в лабораторию оказался удачнее, и уже через две минуты он вернулся с драгоценным фиолетовым пузырьком.

Когда Люциус увидел в руках своего партнера пузырек с лекарством, он сразу же вернул Гарри в полусидячее положение, чтобы суметь напоить его. Как только зелье споили, Северус тотчас приказал:

– Уложи его снова. Так его сердцу придется прилагать меньше усилий для движения крови по сосудам... Драко, чтоб тебя, ты не можешь быстрее разобраться с его руками?

– Сам попробуй! – огрызнулся Драко. – Как я могу сделать что-то большее, если основной вред причинило не драконье пламя? Тут все отравлено темной магией! Мерзость такая!

– Темной магией? – задохнулся Северус. – Этого не может...

– Не правда! Тут не только ожоги! – выкрикнул Драко.

Он грязно выругался, отчего Люциус сердито нахмурился, но из-за беспокойства за Гарри решил пока не обращать внимания. Северус же вытащил свою палочку и прервал тираду Драко:

– Слушай меня и попробуй применить те же заклинания. Возможно, твои окажутся действеннее.

И он начал сплетать заклинания, использованные год назад на руке Дамблдора. А через несколько минут, когда Драко тщательно повторил все слова и жесты над обеими руками Гарри, он понял, почему у него не вышло спасти руку директора в прошлом году. У Драко, произнесшего заклинание единожды, получалось в десять раз эффективнее там, где Северусу приходилось повторить заклинание четыре-пять раз, только чтобы остановить вред. А инстинктивные знания исцеления подсказывали ему, на что необходимо обратить внимание сначала. И потому время от времени он направлял заклинания на оба предплечья Гарри, блокируя просочившуюся темную магию...

Пока Северус и Драко сосредоточились на руках Гарри, Ремус наносил заживляющий бальзам на все раны, до которых мог добраться, не мешая остальным. Когда же он приблизился к интимным частям тела Гарри, то услышал рык Люциуса:

– Хватит, Люпин!

– Люциус, – вздохнул оборотень в ответ, поднимая голову и встречаясь взглядом с вейлой, – я никогда не желал Гарри в том смысле, что тебя беспокоит, и не собираюсь начинать! И вообще, думаю, Гарри больше успокоит знание, что именно я позаботился о верхе его бедер, а не кто-то из вас!

Он быстро пожалел о сказанном, заметив что его слова задели Люциуса, но остался уверенным в своей правоте.

Когда он в следующий раз поднял голову, то с удивлением отметил, что сейчас уже три часа. То есть все это время, почти три часа, Северус и Драко трудились над руками Гарри, уже начавшими возвращать прежнюю форму. Но он так и не осмелился задать вопрос о том, сможет ли Гарри пользоваться своими руками...

И вот наконец Северус устало произнес:

– Довольно, Драко. С оставшимся можно справиться зельями и бальзамами.

– Я могу воздействовать еще, – выдохнул Драко.

– Нет, у тебя осталось мало сил, я точно знаю. Так что ему нужно обезболивающее зелье, и он спокойно отдохнет несколько часов, прежде чем мы продолжим.

Невероятно удивленный Ремус заметил, как под тяжестью усталости у Северуса закрывались глаза, обратил внимание на заострившиеся черты лица, запавшие глаза.

– Северус, – вмешался Люциус, – теперь можно положить его на постель?

– Да, можно. Нужно время, чтобы зелья подействовали, но...

Северус не смог закончить фразу. У него внезапно сами собой закрылись глаза и под ошарашенном взглядом Ремуса и Люциуса он упал на пол. Обеспокоенный Ремус подскочил к нему, но тут послышался усталый голос Драко:

– Он спит. Уложите его в постель...

Произнеся это, он тоже плавно опустился на пол. Люциус и Ремус переглянулись и одновременно сказали:

– Сначала Гарри!

Ремус зачарованно проследил, как крылья Люциуса спрятались в его спине, и вздрогнул, когда тот рявкнул:

– Ремус, напоминаю, крылья вейлы – слишком интимное дело!

– Что? О, прошу прощения, – ответил он, в стеснении отворачиваясь. – Я не знал. Честно, Люциус.

– Что же, теперь знаете, – отозвался Люциус высокомерно.

И так пришлось почти обнаженным быть все время, пока Северус и Драко занимались ранами Гарри, но если ликантроп решил, что и после может глазеть, то подобного мужчина не собирался терпеть! Он быстро накинул мантию и проворчал:

– Возьметесь за ноги?

Ремус согласно качнул головой. Не сговариваясь, оба мужчины отвергли любой магический способ поднятия Гарри с пола. Они не желали допустить даже малейшей возможности взаимодействия заклинания со всем тем, что использовали Северус и Драко. Со всеми предосторожностями Гарри уложили на постель, а потом Ремус тактично отвернулся к окну, позволяя Люциусу самому нежно накрыть своего партнера, не смущая вейлу наблюдением.

Вейлу радовало даже одно присутствие второго партнера именно в этой комнате, где произошло соединение с Северусом, и где, он надеялся, подтвердится и второй союз. Но его ошарашило состояние, в котором ныне пребывал Гарри. И он полностью осознавал, что только благодаря совместным усилиям своих партнера и сына удалось удержать юношу на грани жизни и смерти. А еще нужно признать, что он несколько опасался реакции мальчика, когда тот очнется.

Вынырнув из задумчивости и посмотрев на спящих на полу Драко и Северуса, вымотанных усилиями по спасению Гарри, он произнес:

– Сначала я уложу их обоих в постели, а потом нам нужно поговорить.

– По-моему, логичнее, если я уложу Драко в постель, если только вы укажете, где его комната. Согласны? – тут же отозвался Ремус, не отводя глаз. И заметив, что Люциус заколебался, Ремус тут же добавил негромким голосом: – Я не собираюсь причинять ему боль, совсем нет. Вы же тоже знаете, что из-за «великолепных» законов Министерства для меня это единственный шанс вести приемлемую жизнь. Неужели вы считаете, что я безумец и отвергну такой щедрый подарок судьбы?

Люциус посмотрел на него расширенными от удивления глазами. Это же был аргумент Драко! Он никогда бы не подумал, то оборотень может привести такой довод! И тем не менее эти слова сняли тяжесть с сердца, немного умерили беспокойство за сына. Но... отсутствие желания отвергнуть и нежелание мучить Драко всего лишь первый шаг... И потому следует продолжить наблюдение за будущей парой. И мужчина медленно ответил:

– Выйдете в коридор и идите вперед. Там повернете в соседний. Его комната – вторая направо. Ваша будет первой, – добавил он, немного подумав.

– Тогда мы пошли, – ответил Ремус, без усилий поднимая Драко на руки.

Люциус мечтательно посмотрел ему вслед. Конечно, ему все еще нужно привыкнуть, но... Как ни крути, Драко его сын, а он, похоже, даже не заметил, что тот вырос!

Люциус нахмурился, поняв, что ему нужно приложить неслабое такое усилие, чтобы поднять Северуса. И только после этого вспомнились те невеликие преимущества, которые оставались оборотням в человеческом облике – в основном, физическая сила.

Даже не подумав смущаться, он полностью раздел Северуса, ведь тот сильно вспотел, исцеляя Гарри, и теперь его одежда была влажной. Спящий явно бы не отказался от душа, но сон сейчас для него важнее.

Малфой почувствовал облегчение, когда Ремус быстро вернулся из комнаты Драко. Они оба перешли в гостиную, и одновременно произнесли:

– Нам нужно поговорить.

– Я должен вернуться в Нору.

Люциус напрягся и ледяным голосом сказал:

– Это исключено!

– И почему же?

– Потому что никто не должен знать о связи между Гарри и мной! Для него слишком опасно! Достаточно и того, что за нами, Северусом и мной, вся Англия охотится – и Министерство, и Волдеморт! Я не желаю, чтобы такое случилось и с Гарри!

Ремус почувствовал облегчение, выслушав эти слова. Нет сомнений, Волдеморт и правда потерял две сильнейшие фигуры своей игры. Люциус же действительно близко к сердцу принимал безопасность Гарри. И оборотень твердо ответил:

– Людям, находящимся в Норе, известно, кто вы, и они в курсе ситуации, сложившейся с Гарри. Уизли прекрасно знают о правилах поведения в случае союза с вейлой. Гермиона и Рон во всем поддерживают Гарри. И пусть вас это раздражает, но именно они начали убеждать Гарри принять подобную идею. Они доверились мне, позволили доставить его сюда, и вот уже почти четыре часа ждут результата, – добавил он, посмотрев на часы. – Я как минимум должен рассказать им, каково нынешнее состояние Гарри! Они же знают, что вейла всегда предана своему партнеру!

– И настолько доверчивы, что даже не ставят полученную информацию под сомнение? – начал нападение Люциус.

– И в чем же они должны усомниться? Что вы вейла? Дамблдор оставил мне целое генеалогическое древо вашей семьи, и я разобрал его подробно, чуть ли не по косточкам! Я же не спятил еще – бросать Гарри в пасть зверю! И теперь, когда я увидел ваши крылья, – наплевать на бестактность, – я смогу подтвердить это безо всяких сомнений!

Люциусу совсем не понравилось услышанное, но задерживать Люпина против его воли он тоже не мог – против него немедленно бы восстал Драко.

«Нет, ну какое невезение!»

– Я постараюсь справиться со всем как можно быстрее, – уже спокойнее продолжил Ремус. – А затем мы, наконец, сможем побеседовать... Ну, я так думаю...

Люциус покачал головой и спросил:

– Но я же не показывал вам дорогу сюда, так?

– Эээ... да, – шепнул Ремус. – Нас перенес Добби, прямо в комнату...

– Этот эльф! Как он смог так легко преодолеть защиту?..

Люциус жестом позвал Ремуса за собой, прямо в коридор, отделанный деревянными панелями. Указал, что дверь справа вела тренировочный зал, дверь слева – в библиотеку. Оставшаяся дверь оказалась входной, вроде бы выходила куда-то в лес, насколько Ремус мог судить ночью. Люциус сказал:

– Дорога никуда не сворачивает. Через тридцать метров вы сможете аппарировать.

– Антиаппарационный барьер? – шепнул Ремус. – Мало кто знает об этом заклинании, мало кто способен его применить.

– Библиотека Малфоев всегда считалась одной из лучших. И по праву, – холодно отозвался Люциус.

– Защита на Норе несколько шире, и мне понадобится время на преодоление пути и объяснение, прежде чем я смогу вернуться...

– Понятно, – выплюнул Люциус. – но не надейтесь притащить сюда еще и их всех!

– Даже и не думал, – сдержанно ответил Ремус. – Но должен сказать, первое, о чем мы поговорим – наше взаимное доверие! Потому что я даже колебаться не стал, прежде чем принести Гарри сюда!

Сказав это, Ремус быстро вышел на дорогу и зажег _Люмос_ только пройдя несколько шагов.

Люциус даже не собирался начинать нападки на Ремуса, ведь тот только что действительно уложил Гарри в его постель. Разве сейчас это не вершина счастья?

Зато на оборотня накинулись сразу же, как только он оказался в Норе.

– Как он?

– Где он сейчас? Мы можем его увидеть?

– Почему вы вернулись без него?

– А его руки?

Он поднял руку, стараясь остановить вопросы, и быстро произнес:

– Ему уже немного лучше, но он еще не исцелился. Северус и Драко полностью выложились, вытаскивая его. Я никогда не видел, чтобы Северус заснул чуть ли не стоя, да и Драко не лучше. Сейчас он спит под наблюдением Люциуса, а я собираюсь вернуться туда.

– Мы с вами, – тут же хором воскликнули Гермиона и Рон.

– Нет, это невозможно, – отрезал Ремус, уставившись на них. – Люциус не согласится, а я не стану заставлять его идти на уступки в этом вопросе. Тем более что это станет одним из аргументов Гарри, чтобы он мог покинуть тот дом, когда немного выздоровеет, если вы, конечно же, не помешаете ему. Притом что там он в полной безопасности.

– Если только сможет существовать в обществе своей вейлы, – кисло отозвался Рон.

– Вейловская природа Люциуса не позволит навредить ему, – тут же отметил Ремус. – Зато так Гарри узнает Северуса и Люциуса вне стен Хогвартса! Так что послушайте! Я собираюсь регулярно появляться здесь с новостями, но и задержаться надолго не могу. Нужно с выгодой провести эти несколько часов затишья и объясниться с Люциусом по поводу многих вопросов.

– Вы так легко восприняли союз с юным Малфоем, Ремус, – мрачно сказал мистер Уизли.

– Артур, вы не хуже меня знакомы с законами Министерства, под которые я попадаю. Не знаю, чем кончится эта война, спасемся ли мы. Но зато точно уверен, что если мы победим, а союза между мной и Драко Малфоем – случись тому не попасть в Азкабан – не будет, я продолжу влачить тяжкое существование. Для меня подобный союз – единственный шанс получить и крышу над головой, и отсутствие ежедневной борьбы за жизнь. Вы же сами знаете, как сложно раздобыть деньги даже для обычных волшебников, Артур, а для меня подобное намного труднее. Почему я должен отказываться от материальной обеспеченности, особенно если она, что важнее всего, сопровождается безоговорочной любовью? Да, я уверен, что имею право подумать и о себе, не забывая при том про борьбу против Волдеморта!

Услышав эти слова, произнесенные так пылко, Тонкс подавила рыдание и решила вернуться в дом, сопровождаемая миссис Уизли, наградившей Ремуса недобрым взглядом.

– Вы слишком жестоки с ней, – недовольно сказал мистер Уизли.

– Будет намного хуже, если я позволю ей питать надежды! И поверьте, если бы я раньше знал, если бы Дамблдор не держал бы меня на расстоянии от Драко весь этот год, я бы никогда не начал встречаться с ней!

– Но вы же не можете так резко прекратить любить ее!

– Не знаю, был ли я вообще влюблен в нее, – задумчиво возразил Ремус. – И вы не правы, я говорю не из-за того, что несколько часов провел возле Драко, я не влюблен в него. Но вы же понимаете, что всего через несколько недель все изменится, ведь магия вейл не ошибается. Я создан для него, а он для меня. И то же самое можно сказать и о Гарри, – тут же продолжил он, ловя взгляд Джинни. – Даже если он сейчас скорбит о невозможности ваших взаимных чувств...

– Знаю, – мрачно произнесла Джинни. – У меня оказалось больше времени на то, чтобы я смогла смириться. Больше, чем у Тонкс... Но от этого не легче! И очень раздражает еще и то, что соперники – мужчины!

На последних словах голос девушки прервался, и тут же Гермиона обняла подругу за плечи, стараясь выразить свое сочувствие и поддержку.

Ремус жалел девушку, но, честно говоря, не мог сделать для нее ничего, что облегчило бы ее печали. Посмотрев вслед уходящим, он повернулся к Рону, сказав:

– Можешь ли ты собрать кое-что для Гарри? Мне кажется, он почувствует себя уютнее со своими вещами. Хотя я даже ни на миг не сомневаюсь, что Люциус постарается предоставить ему полный гардероб!

Рон кивнул и убежал в дом. Гермиона, шепча что-то утешительное на ушко Джинни, повела ее туда же.

– Вы думаете, что Малфой попытается к чему-то принудить Гарри? – озабоченно спросил мистер Уизли.

– Если верить написанному о вейлах, то не должен, – медленно проговорил Ремус. – Я не говорю, что он не станет пользоваться вейловским очарованием, чтобы добиться от Гарри больше, чем он на тот момент будет готов отдать... Но он его любит. Скорее всего к большой досаде Северуса, но эта любовь истинная, и он не захочет сделать что-либо, могущее повредить ей. И не думаю, что он рискнет предпринять хоть что-то, могущее заставить Гарри резко отвергнуть его.

– Все это кажется просто невероятным...

– Вы бы не стали сомневаться, если бы оказались свидетелем его недавнего беспокойства. А так же тревогу и Северуса, и Драко, которые выкладывались на полную, спасая Гарри!

– Что же дальше? Гарри останется там? И где же это место вообще находится?

– Мне это не известно, Артур. Пожалуй, начну с местоположения дома. Я могу аппарировать туда, но вот в какой части Англии он расположен – не имею ни малейшего понятия. Предполагаю, где-то на юге, потому как температура там несколько выше, чем здесь, и это в глухом лесу! Что касается другого вопроса – не думаю, что Люциус позволит забрать от него Гарри. Хотя мальчик может потребовать этого, когда окажется в состоянии, и тогда Люциусу останется просто смириться.

– Как он на самом деле?

– Сейчас лучше, но в себя не пришел, – мрачно ответил Ремус. – И он был на грани, Артур.

Ремус вполголоса быстро рассказал Артуру, что произошло в Логове, и мистер Уизли тут же понял важность сохранения подобного секрета. Не стоило еще больше тревожить супругу и детей.

Вскоре вернулся Рон, неся на плече не слишком тяжелую сумку. Он сказал:

– Тут вещи на два-три дня... Он же скоро вернется, так? Я хочу сказать... Он еще не готов... ну... это...

– Знаю, – ответил Ремус. – Но ему придется считаться со многим. Он как-никак обязан Драко и Северусу и за спасение своей жизни, и за свои руки. А еще, если честно, не думаю, что Люциус позволит ему уйти так просто, как он захочет!

– Но ведь вы не хотите сказать, что его вынудят остаться? – запротестовал Рон.

– Нет, никто не станет вынуждать, но вот перед убеждением или даже шантажом, если придется, он не остановится. И сожалеть о своих действиях не станет. Мы же о Люциусе Малфое говорим! Даже не сомневаюсь, что он пожелает нахождения своего партнера рядом с собой. И полностью уверен, что он использует все возможные средства, в том числе и всем известные вейловские чары, чтобы убедить Гарри оставаться рядом.

Ремус видел, что Рон скривился, но со вздохом промолчал.

Когда Ремус уже собрался возвращаться, его перехватила миссис Уизли, даже не скрывавшая своего раздражения. Она всучила оборотню корзину, накрытую какой-то белой материей, произнеся:

– Вот кое-что из еды, что Гарри особенно любит. В общем, у него будет чем перекусить, пока придется куковать в такой компании. И передайте мои слова как Люциусу Малфою, так и Северусу Снейпу – если они только осмелятся сделать хоть что-то Гарри, пусть даже не физически причинят ему вред, даже им двоим не удастся помешать мне уничтожить их мир! Я считаю, что вообще не должны быть позволены союзы, пусть и вейловские, с такой разницей в возрасте! Да что говорить, его сын старше Гарри!

Ремус не осмелился сказать ни слова возражения, только и сказав:

– Я, конечно же, вернусь вечером, расскажу новости.

Люциус со всем тщанием разместил в своей спальне и спальне Драко следящие заклинания. Если сын или кто-нибудь из партнеров проснется, они тут же предупредят его. Сам мужчина сейчас прохаживался по дороге, неподалеку от дверей, ожидая возвращения Ремуса, главным образом для того, чтобы убедиться, что оборотень не притащит с собой всех остальных, несмотря на запрет. А пока того не было, он начал перебирать аргументы, предназначенные для убеждения своего юного партнера, что каникулы ему лучше закончить в Логове, а не в какой-то там Норе. Но через несколько минут его прервал подобострастный голос Добби, его бывшего эльфа, который с колебанием поинтересовался:

– Должен ли Добби подготовить комнату для хозяина Гарри, хозяин Люциус?

Люциус повернулся к эльфу и спросил ледяным голосом:

– Что означает твоя речь? Я вот уже несколько лет не являюсь твоим хозяином! И как ты сумел преодолеть защиту этого дома?

– Хозяин Люциус, хоть я и не привязан больше к роду Малфой связью между эльфом и волшебником, я остаюсь привязан к вам магией вейл!

– Что? – только и смог выдавить Люциус в ответ.

На лице Добби появилась легкая гримаса, при определенной натяжке могущая сойти за улыбку, и он гордо ответил:

– Ваш отец никогда не удивлялся моему появлению в день вашего рождения, хозяин Люциус, но вот я всегда знал, что связан с вами вейловской магией. И это практически заставило меня ослушаться вас, когда вы решили отправить ту плохую тетрадь в Хогвартс. Я должен был защитить хозяина Гарри...

– Ты... ты... ты знал? – едва смог произнести Люциус. – Но ведь... Ты же мог сказать мне это давным-давно!

– О, нет, хозяин Люциус! – обижено возразил Добби. – Я никогда не сказал бы ничего подобного! Хозяин Гарри должен был прожить свое детство нормально! Иначе нельзя!

Люциус потер виски. Мерлин, сколько неприятностей можно было бы избежать! А особенно вражды между Северусом и Гарри!

– Но почему тогда нельзя было сказать Северусу, после того, как Гарри исполнилось шестнадцать лет?

– Но ведь это вейла должна сообщить своему партнеру о предначертании. Не несчастный домашний эльф! – простонал Добби.

– И все же я всегда оставался твоим хозяином?

– Когда вы вейла – да, когда волшебник – нет.

– Но я и то, и другое, – неистовствовал Люциус. – И значит, если я отдаю тебе приказы, ты должен повиноваться!

– Если они касаются вейлы и всего связанного с этой вашей частью, то да, – подобострастно ответил Добби, прежде чем более гордо продолжить: – но если дело касается вас, как волшебника, то нет! Так мне готовить комнату для хозяина Гарри?

– Да, – вздохнул Люциус, не понимавший настойчивости эльфа. – Займись одной из комнат, из тех, что ближе всего к моей, и приведи ее в порядок согласно его вкусам, но только так, чтобы она не стала подобием общей гостиной Гриффиндора, понятно?

Разулыбавшийся Добби исчез с легким хлопком.

В это же время Люциус заметил появившийся в отдалении отблеск _Люмоса_ и предусмотрительно извлек свою палочку, полностью забыв про эльфа и сконцентрировавшись на прибывшем. А еще чуть позже обрадовано констатировал, что вернулся Ремус, причем один. Но тем ни менее он не подал даже виду, ограничившись кивком. Так и не произнеся ни слова, он вошел в дом, слыша по шагам, что гость не отстает. Для грядущего обсуждения мужчина выбрал гостиную, где их уже ожидали две чашки горячего шоколада. Кроме того, он потребовал еще две порции укрепляющего зелья из лаборатории Северуса. В общем, сейчас все стояло на низком столике из черного мрамора. Сам Люциус занял свое обычное место на широком диване, обтянутом драконьей кожей, и жестом предложил Ремусу самому выбрать себе место.

– Давайте разберемся с самого начала, – первым напал он. – Откуда вы знали? И что вы говорили о генеалогическом древе, оказавшемся у вас?

Ремус улыбнулся на такое агрессивное начало разговора, но решил не капризничать и не обижаться. В конце концов, он действительно должен предоставить вейле кое-какие объяснения. Да, у него впереди достаточно времени напомнить тому, кто должен вскоре стать его тестем, что не стоит быть таким резким.

Но тем не менее он помедлил, пригубив шоколад, прежде чем рассказать о случившемся в начале лета. Вот только по-настоящему взволновало Люциуса лишь упоминание о видении Лили, а до того, казалось, вейла просто равнодушно слушал. Честно говоря, это даже раздражало, так что Ремус, завершая речь, решил задать свой вопрос:

– А вы? Как вы узнали, что дело касается Гарри?

– То есть, вам не интересно, как Драко узнал, что его партнер вы? – тут же поинтересовался Люциус.

– Нет, потому как, во-первых, у меня есть кое-какие предположения, – сообщил Ремус, – а во-вторых, потому, что поговорю об этом с ним самим.

– Точно так же как я предпочел бы обсудить подобное с самим Гарри, – тут же подчеркнул Люциус.

Ремус раздраженно посмотрел на него и медленно произнес:

– А вы знаете, что вам придется немало пострадать рядом с Гарри, с таким-то отношением?

– Что он знает о вейлах? – поинтересовался Люциус, проигнорировав вопрос собеседника.

«Так, это уже слишком», – решил Ремус. О, он прекрасно понимал, что Люциус, как и Северус, прекрасно подкован в словесных поединках, и что стоит только ввязаться, и Ремус проиграет вчистую, но он не собирался позволять игнорировать свои вопросы. Не стоит думать, что только он должен делиться информацией! И потому он просто замолчал, сначала насмешливо глянув на вейлу, а потом отведя взгляд.

Люциус терпеливо подождал некоторое время, прежде чем понял, что Ремус вообще отказался рассказывать. Сложно, честно говоря, манипулировать кем-то, решившим просто замолчать... Хотя нет, неправильно, слово «манипулировать» тут совершенно не к месту. Он же всего лшь хотел получить максимум информации о Гарри, сообщив по-минимуму про себя. Вот только теперь пришлось подавлять раздражение и натянутым голосом рассказывать, что он почувствовал шестнадцатилетие Гарри, а потом Северус заставил его посетить Тисовую улицу. Когда он замолчал, Ремус тихо поинтересовался, все еще не глядя на Люциуса:

– И что же вы об этом подумали? А Северус?

– Меня произошедшее удивило, – ответил Люциус. – Как и Северуса. А вы что...

– Удивило? – с иронией прервал его Ремус. – Да, это слово весьма дипломатично. Если говорить о Северусе, то правдивее было бы сказать, что он впал в бешенство, как и всякий раз, когда сталкивается с кем-то носящим имя Поттер. Так что бесполезно даже отрицать таковую его реакцию! И вы, и я, – мы оба прекрасно понимаем, что нужно некоторое время, чтобы вейловская магия подействовала. Она несколько быстрее скажется на Северусе, потому как давно на него влияет, что да, то да, но все произойдет не сразу, не по щелчку же пальцев! А до того, пока она не повлияет на Гарри, он будет подобен паровому котлу, готовому взорваться в любое время!

– Именно поэтому мне нужно знать, что ему известно.

– Ему рассказали все, что должен знать подросток, все принципы вейловских союзов, их необратимость и почти преклонение перед ними магического мира. Даже не знаю, сколько раз на разные лады ему вдалбливали, что никто не сможет любить его так сильно, как вейла. Вот только это ему лишь говорили, да он не принимает на веру...

Люциус вздохнул и, помолчав, снова заговорил, глядя в окно, на царящую там ночь:

– Я не желаю причинить ему боль. Еще меньше хочется вынуждать его. Но я не могу забыть и о своей второй половине, потому и использую абсолютно все средства, что есть в моем распоряжении, чтобы он понял и принял.

Ремуса удивила неожиданная откровенность Люциуса, но он не смог удержаться от ответа:

– Тем лучше для вас. Потому что я не уверен, что вы сумеете продержаться, пусть и при поддержке Северуса, против объединившихся Уизли и меня.

– Угрожаете?

– Скорее обещаю! Уизли давно считают Гарри своим сыном, да и я никогда не забывал, что одним из первых взял его на руки, взял, когда еще и четырех часов после рождения не прошло...

– Я хочу, чтобы он был счастлив, – отозвался Люциус. – Но вы прекрасно понимаете, что это возможно только в союзе со мной. Я справлюсь с любым упрямством, со всеми его предубеждениями, чтобы добиться желаемого!

Начиная с этого момента разговор двух мужчин потек намного легче. Люциус понял, что с Ремусом придется отказаться от привычки скрывать свои чувства, а оборотня успокоило умонастроение Люциуса.

Они вместе встретили рассвет, стараясь выцарапать друг из друга даже малейшие сведения о Гарри с одной стороны и о Драко с другой. Так же они попытались понять, зачем Гарри понадобился налет на Гринготтс, а точнее на хранилище Лестранджей, и Люциус нахмурился, осознав, что никто так и не попробовал по-настоящему надавить на друзей Гарри, чтобы те рассказали известное им. Мерлин, да если бы они попали ему в руки, он заставил бы, разговорил бы их, узнал бы все и с подробностями! В результате он сердито выдал:

– Вот уж детишки выросли! Детям не место на войне!

– А где же они вот уже шесть лет? – спросил Ремус. – А куда толкнули Драко год назад? Даже если им только-только исполнилось семнадцать, они, пусть и против нашего желания, все равно оказались в самом центре войны! Я не верю в случайности и совпадения, и потому полностью убежден, что Дамблдор не просто так просил сделать все для сохранения жизни Гарри! О, он хотел бы спасти всех учеников Хогвартса, но Гарри все же немного больше. И будьте уверены, я не думаю, что он просто желал спасти сына Джеймса и Лили Поттеров, нет, здесь что-то иное...

– Возможно, вы знаете, что говорилось в том проклятом пророчестве? – проворчал Люциус, отбросив показную сдержанную холодность.

– Нет, конечно, – удивленно ответил Ремус, – я думал, что вы... Ну, тогда, в Отделе Тайн...

– Я в тот проклятый вечер думал только об одном, – прошипел Люциус. – Северус сообщил мне о настойчивом желании Дамблдора спасать жизнь Гарри, и я сделал все, что мог, учитывая присутствие других Пожирателей Смерти. Мерлин, да я почти не атаковал его, делал все, чтобы он мог сбежать!

– Теперь-то мне ясно, – шепнул Ремус. – Да, я действительно не понимал тогда, как Гарри смог так легко вырваться от вас, особенно после того, как сам столкнулся с вашими заклинаниями, обрушившимися на меня. Я решил, что все дело в его даре к Защите, но все равно мне казалось, что это все же чересчур...

– Чересчур? – хмыкнул Люциус. – Скорее полностью неправдоподобно!

И тут их прервал Добби, сообщивший, что завтрак подан.


	19. Глава 19 Пробуждение

_Глава 19. Пробуждение_

Проснувшись, Северус сразу сморщился. Все его тело болью напоминало о ночных усилиях, а солнце, чьи лучи разбудили его, не облегчало жизни. Он хорошенько выругался, когда дверь комнаты внезапно распахнулась и обеспокоенный Люциус поспешил к другой стороне постели. Резко повернувшись туда, Северус понял, чем вызвана тревога Люциуса – Гарри просто взмок от пота, и лицо его кривилось. И пусть юноша оставался без сознания, но ему явно было ужасно больно.

– Оденься, – приказал Люциус, даже не глянув на Северуса. – Ремус пошел будить Драко.

Северус, поняв, что обнажен, предпочел ничего не говорить в ответ. Быстро натянув на себя брюки, он коротко бросил: «Попытайся привести его в чувство», а сам направился в свою лабораторию. Возможно сейчас они смогут использовать бальзамы против ожогов драконьим пламенем?

А Ремус тем временем позволил себе несколько минут понаблюдать за спящим вейлой, прежде чем разбудить его. Во сне его будущий партнер совсем не казался высокомерным, не было никакой презрительной усмешки, и выражение лица его стало таким мягким... Он охотно бы поцеловал эти розовые губы, чтобы разбудить юношу, как в сказке, но он не думал, что его порыв сейчас примут и поймут. Он все еще опасался, что вейла, несмотря на требование своей магии, совсем не рад связи с оборотнем, тем более настолько старше его! В результате он просто тряхнул юношу за плечо, пытаясь разбудить, и просто умилился, когда тот в знак протеста обеими руками вцепился в свою подушку.

– Мне так жаль, Драко, – шепнул Ремус, – но все же тебя сейчас нужно разбудить...

Спустя несколько длинных секунд Драко все же согласился раскрыть глаза, тут же вздрогнув от осознания, что его партнер коснулся его. И только мгновение понадобились юноше, чтобы вспомнить случившееся миновавшей ночью. Робкая улыбка появилась на устах юноши, когда он встретился глазами с партнером, и они оба не решались заговорить, пока Ремус все же не прошептал:

– Нужно чтобы ты вернулся к Гарри. Кажется, ты сейчас ему необходим...

– Опять? – удивился Драко. – Как же он раздражает...

И тут же прикусил язык, обеспокоенный возможностью рассердить своего партнера критикой Поттера. Но Ремус одарил его успокаивающей улыбкой и сказал:

– То, что он сотворил, меня тоже неимоверно злит, Драко, но если ты не поможешь ему, пройдет много дней, прежде чем я смогу устроить ему подобающий нагоняй...

Драко в удивлении вытаращился на Ремуса. То есть, Ремус не собирается постоянно защищать Гарри? Видимо, у него на лице отразилось сомнение, потому как Ремус твердо сообщил:

– Из-за того, что он сын моих хогвардских друзей я не собираюсь терпеть его идиотизм или потакать ему! Конечно же нет! Но, тем не менее, мне не хотелось бы, чтобы он мучился, если в этом нет необходимости.

Драко кивнул, показывая, что все понятно, и встал. И тут же покраснел, обнаружив, что нужно застегнуть брюки. Еще больше он смутился, когда Ремус тихо засмеялся и сказал:

– Если ты стесняешься...

– Не имею такой привычки, – прошептал Драко, уставившись на ковер и продвигаясь к двери.

– Тем лучше, – выдохнул ему прямо в ухо Ремус, снова заставляя залиться краской.

Драко сглотнул, почувствовав, как рука Ремуса легла на его плечо. Юноше пришлось взять себя в руки, стараясь не застонать только от одного прикосновения. Разве не смешно стонать только от того, что чужая рука коснулась плеча? Может быть и так, вот только вейловская природа Драко оказалась просто в восторге от этого жеста, и юноша чувствовал, как дрожь удовольствия прошла по всему его телу. Похоже, партнер принял его. У него подобный союз не вызвал отвращения. Его не напугало, что вейла носит фамилию Малфой, не отвратило знание, что на руке у него метка. А ведь он уже двадцать лет находится в противоборствующем лагере.

Все так и есть, ведь думая об этом, юноша машинально растирал предплечье левой руки, в напрасной надежде унять упорное покалывание темной магии. И тут же рука Ремуса сжалась на плече, а сам оборотень спокойно поинтересовался:

– Она болит?

Драко запнулся на ходу, придя в замешательство, но все же ответил:

– Скажем так, не позволяет забыть о себе...

– Поговорим об этом позже, потому что я хочу разобраться в обстоятельствах ее влияния(2).

– Мне не хотелось бы этого, если мне позволено решать, – холодно ответил Драко.

– Но все же я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне. Но не сейчас. Пойдем-ка к нашему основному сорвиголове!

– Вот лучше бы он голову берег, а то успешно чуть весь не поджарился, – процедил сквозь зубы Драко.

Когда они подошли к комнате Люциуса, то услышали стоны Гарри и поспешили войти.

Ноющая, колющая боль в руках вырвала Гарри из блаженного беспамятства. Болело, конечно, все тело, но все же сильнее всего его терзала всепоглощающая м_**у**_ка, которая будто бы пожирала его пальцы и ладони. Никогда ранее он не чувствовал ничего подобного, никакая рана, даже самая глубокая, по его мнению, не могла причинить таких страданий. Казалось, что-то просто пожирало его руки изнутри.

Он смутно услышал, как слева от него зашуршала простыня, но не обратил на это внимания. Потом почувствовал, как по лицу провели чем-то влажным, наверное, полотенцем, но не это ему сейчас было нужно. Ему хотелось, чтобы унялась боль в руках. Он попытался сказать это, но ни звука не вышло из пересохшего рта. Неузнанный им голос ласково произнес:

– Я помогу тебе напиться.

Юноша почувствовал, как его приподняли за плечи, поднесли к губам прохладный стакан, и начал жадно пить, не обращая внимания на струйку воды, потекшую вниз. Он попытался открыть глаза, но смог рассмотреть только неясные очертания, ведь очки сейчас были не на нем, да и на глаза навернулись слезы от боли. В общем, никакой возможности понять, кто сейчас сидел рядом с ним. Его снова уложили. Теперь, напившись воды, он снова попытался заговорить и с болью выдавил:

– Мои руки…

– Сделаем все возможное, – тут же раздосадовано отозвался еще кто-то слева. – Люциус, дай ему вон то зеленое зелье, и постарайся, чтобы он выпил его все, не разливая, как воду! Драко, ты, работая со мной, не заметил сейчас что-то неправильное?

– Порча снова набрала силу, – проворчал еще один голос, теперь уже справа.

Гарри услышал, как два эти голоса начали шептать неизвестные ему заклинания, и несильные импульсы в руках заставили предположить, что кто-то сейчас пытался унять боль, из-за которой он готов был даже орать.

Он ощутил, что его снова приподняли и поднесли к губам какой-то флакон с тошнотворным запахом. Юноша попытался уклониться от него, но спокойный голос человека, напоившего его водой, оказался почти гипнотическим, и он все же выпил содержащееся в флаконе зелье. Переборов приступ тошноты, он почувствовал, как к его губам поднесли стакан с водой, к которому он с жадностью припал, стараясь избавиться от мерзкого привкуса.

Гарри, которого снова уложили на постель, кусал губы, сдерживая стоны и крики боли, и наконец, спустя казалось нескончаемое время, начала отступать. И тут он смог припомнить и осознать все, что услышал с того момента, как очнулся.

Один из неопознанных голосов говорил о Люциусе и Драко, в этом юноша был точно уверен. И этот голос очень напоминал тот, который оскорблял и унижал его в течение шести лет обучения. Голос Снейпа. Но ведь Снейп не мог по-доброму отнестись к нему, так? Даже если бы Гарри сдох прямо перед ним, он же издевался бы до самого конца, ведь правда? Да и разве мог Люциус Малфой с такой нежностью помогать выпить и воду и обезболивающее зелье? И неужели бы Драко Малфой хоть мизинцем двинул, чтобы позаботиться о своем школьном враге?

Разве он не прав?

Он же не мог оказаться в обществе Малфоев и Снейпа?

Он же сейчас в Норе?

Ради бога! Ведь это же Рон, или Фред, или Джордж, это же кто-то из них помог ему напиться?

Ведь это просто Уизли нашли двух колдомедиков, чтобы вытащить его из передряги?

Ему хотелось выяснить все. Он распахнул глаза, напряженно пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-то, хотя слезы предательски продолжали мешать.

Когда Ремус, наблюдавший за Гарри с момента появления в комнате, заметил его усилия, он наконец произнес:

– Спокойно, Гарри, не шевелись. Сначала нужно закончить работу с твоими руками.

– Ремус… Мои очки…

– Сейчас они бесполезны, они будут тебе просто мешать.

– Мы… в Норе, да? – пробормотал Гарри.

– Нет, и думаю, ты прекрасно понимаешь это, – ответил Ремус тверже. – Мы сейчас в единственном месте, где тебе окажут необходимую компетентную помощь, а ты окажешься при этом в безопасности, несмотря на то, из-за чего ты оказался в таком состоянии. Недосягаемый для Министерства, Пожирателей Смерти и гоблинской службы правопорядка!

Последние слова Ремус почти выплюнул, настолько им овладели вдруг гнев и запоздалое беспокойство за юношу. Когда он увидел, что Гарри, отрицая, замотал головой, то снова закричал:

– Хватит! Какой же ты упрямец, я почти уверен, что ты вообще не прочел ничего из той книги о вейлах, что я оставил тебе! Так что можешь быть уверен, пока станешь выздоравливать, я с удовольствием ее тебе прочитаю! А до того ты сообщишь мне хотя бы один довод в пользу проведенного тобой налета на хранилище Лестранджей!

Люциус чувствовал огорчение. С одной стороны он мог только восхищаться, как Ремус подтолкнул Гарри к нему, но при этом он ощущал невероятное замешательство своего юного партнера. Вейле хотелось укачивать Гарри в своих руках, освободить свои крылья и завернуть в них, шептать ему, как он уже любит его, что позаботится о нем, что они втроем начнут все заново… Но упрямство на лице Гарри заставляло молчать.

Люциус встретился взглядом с Северусом, прекрасно понимавшим тоску своего вейлы, но тот ничем сейчас помочь не мог, занятый спасением рук Гарри. Ведь ему и Драко следовало не допустить повторения случившегося с рукой Дамблдора. И все это время слышались только заклинания Северуса и Драко.

Гарри снова закрыл глаза. Он чувствовал, как уходит боль из его рук, что больше не ощущает того сводящего с ума огня, заставившего его очнуться. Вот только, хотя он и старался не позволить своим эмоциям отразиться на лице, он ужаснулся. Он сразу же представил себе худшее – Малфой вынудит его остаться и, возможно даже заставит совокупляться с ним, чтобы отплатить за эти заботы!

И он не собирался даже употреблять термин «заниматься любовью» по отношению к Малфою!

Но он не позволит этому случиться! Волдеморту не удалось заставить его согнуться перед ним, и у его доверенных лиц тоже ничего не получится! Просто следует подождать, пока руки исцелятся, хоть немного, и он найдет способ побега!

Ремус с каким-то странным безразличием наблюдал, как на лице Гарри сменяются эмоции. Так что он видел, как страх понемногу сменился решимостью. Не получится удержать Гарри в Логове… Даже вчетвером.

Он вздрогнул, когда голос Северуса разбил неловкое молчание:

– Теперь закончили, Драко?

– Надеюсь, – вздохнул тот устало. – Но я не знаю, что если…

– Сейчас тебе перевяжут руки на сутки, Гарри, – сообщил Северус. – А после этого вместе с тобой посмотрим, что ты чувствуешь, как сможешь двигать ими.

– И тогда я смогу вернуться в Нору, – хрипло сказал Гарри.

– Твое право, – отозвался Северус. – Но только самостоятельно!

– Северус, – начал Люциус огорченно, – я мог бы…

– Нет, Люциус, – тут же прервал его партнер, – ты не станешь ничего делать. Он желает уйти? Прекрасно, скатертью дорога! Но при том он возьмет на себя все последствия своих действий! Он считает, что сможет сейчас самостоятельно идти? И это после всех полученных им травм! Что же, пусть попробует! Но если…

Его тираду прервал протяжный стон Гарри, попытавшегося сесть прямо и возразить, вот только к его сожалению, не удалось. Юноше даже показалось, что его пронзило насквозь множеством раскаленных игл.

– О, как это умно, Поттер! – разозлился Драко. – Ремус всю ночь надрывался, обихаживая твои раны, а ты за пять секунд умудрился заставить открыться половину из них!

– Тебя не спросил, Малфой, – с трудом выдохнул Гарри.

– Прекратите вы, оба! – рявкнул Люциус. – Нечего здесь начинать очередной виток вашей маленькой войны!

– Я хочу вернуться в Нору, – прошептал Гарри.

– Пока что ты даже сесть самостоятельно не способен, – ласково отозвался Люциус. – Просто подожди немного…

С этими словами он отпустил свое вейловское очарование, чтобы повлиять на юношу. И тут же получил недобрый взгляд от Северуса и смятенный от Ремуса. Но он просто проигнорировал их, желая задушить в зародыше попытку мятежа Гарри.

А тот засомневался. Ведь если подумать, то почему он так рьяно решил, что не желает тут оставаться? Почему так злился? Касания чьего-то теплого тела, к которому он прислонился, казались такими уютными… Слабый голосок где-то внутри напрасно пытался сообщить ему, что тут какая-то хитрость, что именно из-за этого он потерял желание оставить этот дом и своих захватчиков и так легко согласился остаться. Вот только Гарри его просто не слушал.

Люциус украдкой сделал остальным знак выйти из комнаты и развернул крылья, как только ушли Ремус и Драко. Он прекрасно видел, что Северус не желал уходить, и успокаивающе улыбнулся ему. Секундой позже Гарри окутали золотистые крылья вейлы, и Люциус снова усмирил свои чары. Он сейчас просто хотел поговорить со своим юным партнером.

Гарри медленно открыл глаза, понимая, что ему нравится объятие. Вот только следовало разобраться, что же такое происходит. Он хотел понять, отчего вдруг начал положительно оценивать Малфоя, но увидев накрывшие его крылья, болезненно сглотнул. Следовало бы выбраться из них, но блаженное чувство, наполнившее его, оказалось слишком сильным, чтобы он мог противиться. И потому нахлынула какая-то беспомощность перед его новым состоянием. Ему бы не хотелось ценить такое обращение, но сдержаться он не мог. Но замеченная им насмешливая гримаса Снейпа, недобро посмотревшего на него, показалась оскорбительной. И будто бы в ответ на его мысли он услышал, как Люциус рявкнул за его спиной:

– Не стоит насмехаться над ним, Северус! И если уж памятью ослабел, то могу напомнить, что ты вел себя не намного лучше, когда мы впервые встретились. И тебя я тоже обнимал своими крыльями!

Лицо Северуса напряглось, он только открыл рот для ответа, как Люциус продолжил, повергая Гарри в изумленное остолбенение:

– Да, конечно же, ему вполне может помочь принять свое положение сообщение о том, что ты тоже прошел через все этапы, оказавшиеся перед ним! Ты же не собираешься скрывать этого?

– Чтобы потом стать для всех посмешищем?

– Не думаю, что такое случится. Гарри достаточно взрослый, чтобы понимать – это обоюдоострое оружие! Но ладно. Разве ты не собирался перевязать ему руки?

Северус качнул головой, не прекращая хмуриться. Призванные повязки подлетели к нему, и он уселся рядом с Гарри, еще больше напугав того.

Северус едва смог подавить свое раздражение, когда увидел, что крылья Люциуса крепче обняли Гарри. Мужчины не обменялись ни словом, пока Северус со всей осторожностью, на которую был способен, бинтовал восстановленные руки. Он видел, как Гарри прикусывал губу, и слезы боли блестели на его глазах, чувствовал, как напрягся Люциус, но заговорить никто из них так и не решился. А потом огорченный Северус рассмотрел на простыне на груди Гарри ряд пятен крови, подтверждающих слова Драко о том, что из-за неосторожности мальчишки часть ран снова открылась.

Вот только можно было не сомневаться, юнец не позволит обработать повреждения. Но не стоило обманывать самого себя, он прекрасно понимал стыдливость юноши, хотя и не отказался бы начать подтрунивания. Хотя не следовало забывать и о реакции Люциуса, который не потерпел бы чего-то, из-за чего его второй партнер почувствовал бы себя неловко. А реакция Люциуса для Северуса по-прежнему оставалась важной. Он не хотел рисковать оказаться в стороне из-за неудачной насмешки, особенно понимая, что вейла сейчас сосредоточен на своем юном партнере.

Воспользовавшись тем, что Гарри по неизвестной причине по-прежнему сидел зажмурившись, он молча, одним только взглядом поинтересовался, что ему сейчас делать, и тут же снова почувствовал, как порыв желания пронзил его тело, когда Люциус сделал знак продолжать. Похоже, вейла решил таким образом отвлечь Гарри, чтобы тот не стал препятствовать перевязке. Северус быстро снял простыню и вздохнул, увидев кровоточащие раны.

Гарри рефлекторно дернулся за простыней, испуганный, что окажется сейчас перед двумя мужчинами полностью обнаженным. И снова застыл, скованный болью. Он даже не понимал слов Люциуса Малфоя, полностью поглощенный попытками сдержать стоны. Ему казалось оскорбительным чувствовать, как руки профессора Защиты касаются сначала его ног, потом груди, пусть и нанося целительный бальзам. И еще больше его ужаснуло, когда он понял, что эти руки без колебаний приближаются к его паху(3). Так что ничего удивительного, что он начал сопротивляться, особенно после того, как ощутил, что объятья Люциуса, удерживающие его, стали крепче.

– Гарри! – недовольно рявкнул Северус, и тут же прикусил язык, чтобы напряженно продолжить: – Да нет у меня неуместных мыслей. Просто следует обработать все твои раны, или потом будет намного хуже.

– Пусть это сделает Ремус, – простонал Гарри, распахнув глаза.

– Нет, – твердо высказался Люциус. – Я не согласен, чтобы он снова видел тебя голым! Хватило прошлой ночи!

– Неудачный аргумент, – тут же прокомментировал сказанное Северус, заметив взбешенный взгляд Гарри.

– Может быть, это поможет ему, хоть ненадолго, избегать неприятностей! – тут же ответил Люциус. – Не стоит обманывать себя, Гарри, я хочу для тебя самого лучшего, а значит в настоящее время желаю твоего исцеления! Но при этом не согласен с тем, чтобы кто-то другой, кроме меня или Северуса, касался тебя, если можно сделать иначе!

– Даже если я не хочу ваших прикосновений? – выдавил Гарри.

– Пока ты в этом состоянии, у тебя нет выбора. Но потом ласки и прикосновения будут взаимно желаемы.

«Мерлин, – тут же подумал Гарри, содрогнувшись. – Бред какой! Как Малфой мог только подумать, что я _захочу_ их ласк?»

Северус приподнял бровь, увидев, как лицо Гарри исказилось в испуге и отвращении, и тихо шепнул Люциусу:

– Если ты посмеешь сказать, что все сейчас напоминает тебе случившееся двадцать лет назад, Люциус, то клянусь, тебя ждет долгое воздержание!

Люциус улыбнулся своему партнеру, так легко проявлявшему свои чувства, и тихо ответил:

– На такое ты оказался бы неспособен! Но не стоит заставлять его ждать, заканчивай лечение, чтобы мы наконец смогли его накрыть!

Все время, которое понадобилось Северусу для обработки оставшихся ранений, Гарри клялся себе, что сделает все возможное, чтобы как можно быстрее встать на ноги и сбежать…

В то же время Ремус и Драко так же чувствовали невероятное стеснение, не зная, как им вести себя дальше. Раньше, когда следовало торопиться, действовать без раздумий, все казалось намного проще. Теперь же, когда они оказались наедине, ни один из них не знал, что делать. В конце концов, Ремус глубоко вздохнул и спросил:

– Может быть ты хочешь поесть?

– Я… да, – жалобно пробормотал Драко. – Да, думаю, что было бы неплохо… Я хочу сказать, поесть…

Ремус наблюдал за тем, как нервничающий юноша направился к кухне, и даже втайне повеселился, когда тот резко развернулся, чтобы промямлить:

– Ну… А вы? Может быть, вы тоже желаете поесть?

– Нет, благодарю тебя, Драко, мы с твоим отцом уже позавтракали этим утром.

– Этим утром? Но… Который час? – спросил озадаченный Драко.

– Сейчас около одиннадцати.

– А… ладно…

Драко медленно повернулся обратно к кухне. Он чувствовал себя почти униженным. Он запинался хуже четырехлетнего малыша! Следовало непременно взять себя в руки! Разве не он целый год играл такую неприятную для себя роль? Так неужели теперь он не сумеет надлежащим образом вести себя перед лицом своего партнера?

А Ремуса поведение молодого человека тоже сбивало с толку. Он помнил высокомерного самоуверенного мальчишку, а теперь, четырьмя годами позже, перед ним предстал настолько трогательный в своей нервозности юный вейла, даже не пытающийся отнестись свысока, как будто бы забывший об обычном отношении волшебников к оборотням. Мужчина последовал за юношей на кухню, желая посмотреть на его действия. И совсем не ожидал увидеть Драко со сковородкой, готовящего себе яичницу. Ему пришлось держать себя в руках и даже на помощь не броситься, когда из-за его удивления Драко немного ошибся и едва удержался на ногах, так и не выпустив сковородку. Дождавшись, пока Драко позавтракает, и умиляясь перехваченным тайным взглядам, устремленным на него, оборотень медленно подошел к вейле и положил руки ему на плечи.

Драко вцепился зубами себе в губу, подавляя стон удовольствия, когда почувствовал жар рук своего партнера на своей коже, пусть между руками и кожей оставалась преградой тонкая футболка.

Ремус удовлетворенно улыбнулся, осознавая свою власть над юношей, наслаждавшимся даже таким простым прикосновением. Он начал разминать плечи вейлы, тихо шепча:

– Расскажи мне про этот год. С самого начала.

Драко сразу понял, о чем хотел знать Ремус. И пусть он не желал унижать себя рассказом о том, что ему пришлось делать и чему подвергнуться, но знал, что выбора у него нет. Да, он страдал, но если Поттер рассказал Ремусу свою часть истории, то следовало поведать все, чтобы его партнер понял все, что пришлось сделать.

Нежные прикосновения ладоней к плечам не прекращались в течение всего рассказа. Да, Драко чувствовал, как время от времени они сжимались сильнее, но был счастлив от того, что Ремус не прерывал его.

После того, как исповедь завершилась, повисло молчание. Ремус заговорил первым:

– Теперь я понимаю, почему ты выглядел таки осунувшимся в тот вечер в Хогвартсе… То, чему тебя подверг Волдеморт, а так же твои мать и тетка, просто возмутительно.

– Вы мне верите? – облегченно выдохнул Драко.

– Честно говоря, да, я склонен поверить тебе. Все сказанное только подтверждает и документы, оставленные мне Дамблдором, и мои устремления. Но хочу тебя сразу предупредить: отныне ты должен мне всегда говорить правду. Потому что если я пойму, что ты солгал мне, клянусь, ты пожалеешь, что я не отверг тебя сразу, так ты будешь страдать!

Драко испуганно сглотнул и порадовался, что не стал ничего утаивать от своего партнера. Его последние слова казались слишком ужасными, и он не знал, почему.

– Что же касается Гарри и твоего отца… Я знаю, что тот действительно желает только счастья мальчику, даже если придется претерпевать невероятные неприятности с этим всем известным упрямцем! Но нужно сказать: ты тоже гарантия для Гарри, гарантия того, что твой отец будет вести себя с ним правильно.

– Есть ли риск, что он отвергнет его? – поинтересовался обеспокоенный Драко. – И почему же я стал гарантией для Гарри?

– Скажем так, поскольку я рядом с тобой, а твой отец рядом с Гарри, ни один не посмеет навредить другому, зная, что этим подвергнет того, кого любит, неприятностям. Таким образом можно хоть немножко присмирить кое-чьи воинственные мозги. Что же насчет Гарри… Отвергнет ли он твоего отца полностью? Нет, не думаю, потому как у него никогда не хватит жестокости на подобное. Ему сообщили слишком много информации о последствиях, так что теперь я уверен в этом!

– Думаю, хуже этой ночи быть не может!

– Знаешь, я не уверен. Всякий раз, после очередной его выходки, я думал, что это самое худшее, что могло случиться. В общем, как ты и сказал. Проблема в том, что он опровергал мое мнение своим очередным приключением… Так что ограбление Гринготтса – очередное его приключение, и я не могу предсказать, куда он влезет дальше!

Теперь, когда напряжение между ними обоими несколько спало, они смогли разговаривать без особых проблем, но все же старательно избегали наиболее болезненных тем. Когда к ним присоединился насупившийся Северус, они встревожились, опасаясь худшего, особенно когда тот зло выдал:

– Проклятый мальчишка! Не способен даже на время отбросить свою гордыню, чтобы позволить вылечить себя!

Ремус прищурился и спокойно спросил:

– И в чем была проблема?

– Мистер у нас стыдливее напуганной девственницы!

Если Драко, поняв недосказанное, покраснел, то Ремус, выдохнув, поинтересовался:

– Скажи мне, Северус, в аналогичном возрасте ты настолько был уверен в своем теле, чтобы без проблем остаться голым перед двумя мужчинами, притом точно зная, что по крайней мере один из них желает тебя в качестве любовника? При том что сам ты убежден, что совсем другой ориентации. И у тебя еще несколько недель назад была подружка.

Северус недобро глянул на оборотня, что того совсем не напугало, поскольку не впервой ему приходилось встречать такие взгляды. Зато ответ зельевара его в очередной раз развеселил, хотя он и не показал этого, потому что тот соблаговолил выдать только следующее:

– Юной Уизли стоит сейчас держаться от мальчишки подальше! Иначе, клянусь, у нее будут проблемы!

На лице Ремуса появилось выражение сомнения, спровоцировавшее высказывание Драко, впервые обратившегося на «ты» к своему партнеру:

– Ты считаешь, что папа допустил бы подобное?

– А ты полагаешь, что твой отец рискнул бы рассердить Гарри? Нет, нет, поверь мне, все окажется уравновешено.

– Но вы же не собираетесь встречаться с другими! – возмутился Драко.

– Если в смысле «влюбиться», то нет, – твердо ответил Ремус. – Что касается дружбы, то я не собираюсь даже представлять, что до конца жизни останусь тут запертым! Или ты уже забыл, что я говорил о твоих приступах ревности?

Драко сильно покраснел, вспомнив, что пообещал ему Ремус. И разве это не соблазнительная идея, после всего-то случившегося?

Два взгляда понемногу наполнялись желанием, и позабытый Северус пробормотал:

– Ты ведь не собираешься соблазнять его прямо у меня на глазах, Люпин?

– А если и да? Почему нельзя? Мы же не ушли куда-то вместе до признания друг друга, так? И я не думаю, что мое последнее место жительства подходит для Драко… или для скрепления союза…

Услышав высказывание Ремуса, Драко почувствовал, как по его телу пробежали мурашки. Его партнер так открыто говорил о союзе с ним. Он принимал его. Вейла просто ликовал от осознания подобного.

Ремус прекрасно осознавал чувства, охватившие юношу, но Северус прав, не стоило предпринимать попыток соблазнения перед кем-то другим. И чтобы отвлечься он задал первый же вопрос, который пришел ему в голову:

– Может ты знаешь, отчего ваш гламур как будто бы исчез в книжном магазине?

– Он не исчез, – буркнул Северус. – Он по-прежнему оставался на нас, иначе бы все авроры набросились бы на нас, а Тонкс и Шеклболт первые!

– Именно поэтому я сказал «как будто бы», – подчеркнул Ремус, не теряя терпения. Как же иногда раздражает эта маниакальная точность Северуса!

– Если упростить до предела, вы смогли видеть сквозь гламур с того момента, как поняли, что это мы! – все же сообщил Северус.

– Упростить до предела? – выдохнул Ремус.

– Что, и это для тебя слишком сложно? – насмешливо поинтересовался Северус.

– Наверное, нужно сказать тебе, Ремус, – тут же вмешался Драко, – что папа потратил два часа, объясняя нам принцип действия этого гламура…

– Драко! – возмутился Северус.

– Разве я сказал неправду?

Голос Драко звучал и невинно, и насмешливо.

– Если я правильно понял, то именно твой отец способен накладывать такой гламур? – спросил Ремус.

– Он нашел его, но нас обучил тоже, чтобы мы не зависели от него.

– И благодаря ему вы смогли добиться преподавательских постов в Хогвартсе?

Ремус оказался не готов к реакции, которую спровоцировала его вроде бы безобидная фраза. Северус насупился еще больше и повернулся к ним спиной, а Драко просто расхохотался, становясь для ликантропа еще желаннее. Ясно было одно – юный вейла в этом доме представлял собой совсем иную личность, в корне отличающуюся от показываемой окружающим в школе. И этот новый характер юноши, дополненный очаровательными физическими данными, делал их союз желаннее… восхитительней для Ремуса…

Но он в очередной раз прочел себе мораль на все ту же тему и снова вернулся к расспросам о Хогвартсе, игнорируя очевидное недовольство Северуса. А тот уже погрузился в воспоминания миновавшей недели…

_Ретроспектива_

Защиту Хогвартса они миновали без осложнений, оказавшись перед высокими дверями, где их ожидала профессор МакГонагалл, недавно назначенная директором. Северус заметил, что его коллега за это лето осунулась. Она быстрым шагом провела их в директорский кабинет, поддерживая легкую беседу. У Северуса защемило сердце, когда он понял, что за миновавшее время в кабинете ничего не изменилось.

Собеседование проходило в строгой манере, с предоставлением рекомендаций и вопросами со стороны профессора МакГонагалл. Наконец женщина одарила их усталой улыбкой, сказав:

– Ваши рекомендации просто великолепны, господа, и я с превеликим удовольствием согласна предоставить вам, мистер Принц, пост преподавателя дуэлинга, предмета, введенного у нас совсем недавно из-за трагических июньских событий, и вам, мистер Донсон, пост профессора Трансфигурации. Кроме того, ваш былой опыт, расписанный в резюме, мистер Принц, подталкивает меня без колебаний предложить вам дополнительную работу в Хогвартсе. Как вы уже знаете, ученики нашей школы распределены по четырем факультетам. Одним из них в течение более чем двадцатилетия руководила я, и теперь предлагаю вам заменить меня во главе факультета Гриффиндор.

Люциус с трудом смог замаскировать начинающийся смех кашлем.

Мерлин!

Северуса? Деканом Гриффиндора?

Он не осмелился даже глаз поднять на своего партнера, иначе тридцать лет притворства пойдут прахом, и он не сумеет остаться серьезным.

Ну скажите, что она пошутила!

После недолгого молчания он услышал сдавленный голос Северуса:

– Знаете, это… я понимаю… такая честь… но разве нет профессора, который знает учеников намного лучше меня? Я же никого из них не знаю… И который сможет лучше руководить этим… факультетом?

– Должна признаться, что такого профессора нет, мой дорогой мистер Принц. Деканы факультетов выбираются из преподавателей обязательных предметов, преподающихся до СОВов. Профессор Флитвик, преподающий Чары, является деканом Рейвенкло, профессор Спраут пестует свой Хаффлпафф с такой же энергией, как и свои Дьявольские Силки, и, наконец, профессор Слагхорн, возобновивший в прошлом году преподавание Зелий, после ухода… гм… Снейпа, взял в свои руки Слизерин. Профессор Люпин из-за своей ликантропии стать деканом Гриффиндора не может. И, не обижайтесь, пожалуйста, мистер Донсон, у вашего партнера больше опыта в работе с активными юнцами…

Люциус только и смог что понимающе качнуть головой в ответ. Сейчас все его силы были направлены только на то, чтобы ни единая мышца на его лице не дрогнула, выдавая веселье…

– Но… Что же, – вздохнул Северус, признавая себя побежденным, поскольку был вынужден играть свою роль до конца, – раз вы прежний декан этого факультета, может расскажете о нем поподробнее?

– Не скрою от вас, мистер Принц, на моем факультете собрались основные сорвиголовы школы, – признала профессор МакГонагалл с легкой улыбкой. – И не всегда легко удерживать их в рамках, предотвращая нарушения.

– Вроде Гарри Поттера, – тихо намекнул Северус. – Австралийская печать тоже повторяет информацию о творящемся вокруг Избранного…

– К несчастью я опасаюсь, что как раз юного Гарри в этом году не будет, – вздохнула директор, бросая угрюмый взгляд в окно. – Хотя ему бы не помешало продолжить образование у опытных преподавателей, ведь рано или поздно ему придется снова встретиться с Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть.

– Но вы же не думаете на самом деле, что он должен бороться с ним? – спросил Северус, стараясь полностью соответствовать своей роли.

– Вопреки моему желанию все это! Но, к несчастью, остервененная зацикленность на нем Вы-Знаете-Кого свидетельствует, что этого мальчика он опасается больше нас всех. Ничего удивительного, он же победил его однажды, еще ребенком, а позднее сумел несколько раз предотвратить его возрождение… Для вас Гарри, конечно же, просто ребенок, подросток, но бунтарь он не более чем остальные дети его возраста. В газетах, если вы читали эти статейки, Гарри описали высокомерным и излишне самодовольным. Вот только на самом деле он скорее очень благородный, мало кто на моей памяти может с ним сравниться в благородстве, и особенно он верен в отношении тех, кому подарил свою преданность. А его мужество могло бы переместить Хогвартс на иное место! Что же до его занятий, он не самый лучший ученик, однако в предпочитаемом им предмете, Защите от Темных Искусств, он лучший. Даже мой бывший коллега, профессор Снейп, – прошипела она, – вынужден был поставить ему Выше Ожидаемого в миновавшем году. А ведь их отношения были катастрофой… нет, хуже чем катастрофой!

Люциус внутренне напрягся, слушая рассказ профессора МакГонагалл. Он прекрасно знал, что женщина не преувеличивает, вот только такие слова из уст кого-то постороннего, кого не касались взаимоотношения партнеров, вызывали тревогу. И о чем это она, с чего решила, что Гарри не вернется в Хогвартс?

Он был благодарен Северусу, не настаивавшему на развитии той темы, и внимательно прослушал продолжение разговора. Северус искусно заставил женщину рассказать обо всем касающемся руководства факультета. Так же он успешно вытянул из нее ее предположения о возможностях преподавания его предмета, поскольку одобренного плана занятий к него не было.

Оставляя кабинет по завершении беседы, оба мужчины обменивались только банальными фразами, и аппарировали сразу же, как миновали защиту Хогвартса. А только они появились у Логова, Северус грубо бросил:

– Только скажи что-нибудь, Люциус, только скажи, и я заставлю тебя так почувствовать все твои мышцы и сухожилия, что ты с тоской станешь вспоминать о _Круциатусе_!

– О, как будто бы у тебя нет опыта управления факультетом, Северус, – тут же с насмешкой отозвался Люциус.

– О чем ты? – поинтересовался любопытный Драко. – Беседа с МакГонагалл прошла неудачно?

– Наоборот, – улыбнулся Люциус, следя за мечущим громы и молнии партнером. – Я буду преподавать Трансфигурацию, Северус – дуэлинг, но кроме того, его поставили во главе одного из факультетов Хогвартса!

– А? Ну да, понятно, после твоего ухода Слизерин остался без декана, так что…

– Ничего подобного, – со смехом прервал сына Люциус, проигнорировав убийственный взгляд Северуса. – Деканом Слизерина снова назначен Слагхорн…

– Но тогда какой…

Драко вдруг прервался, ошарашенный ужасным предположением. Его взгляд сам собой нашел сначала смеющегося отца, потом нахмурившегося Северуса. А после на губах у юноши появилась улыбка.

– Нет… Она же не доверила тебе… свой СОБСТВЕННЫЙ факультет…

Но когда юноша увидел, как Северус схватился за голову, то не смог удержаться и просто расхохотался.

– Однако, – вздохнул Люциус, – я опасаюсь, что мы не насладимся видом Северуса, оказавшегося во главе этого факультета. Кажется, Гарри не собирается возвращаться в Хогвартс. То есть, нам там нечего будет делать…

_Конец ретроспективы_

2. «Nous en reparlerons plus tard parce que je veux avoir des certitudes sur les circonstances de sa présence.» – Не разобралась, как тут правильно должно быть...

3. Мне не нравится использованное в тексте словосочетание «центр тела». Потому что лично по моему мнению центром тела является центр равновесия.


	20. Глава 20 Первое противостояние

_Глава 20. Первое противостояние_

Северус видел, как Ремус и Драко посмеивались. Хорошо хоть они все же пытались скрыть свое веселье. О, он прекрасно понимал, что мальчишка явно выдал его новое назначение, что они обсуждают Хогвартс, и подозревал, что смеются они над ним. Потому-то он злился, а кто же на его месте остался спокойным? Но все же в глубине души он чувствовал облегчение – Драко и Ремус, проведя вместе совсем немного времени, чувствовали себя рядом друг с другом весьма комфортабельно. Так и было, не стоило сомневаться, что вейловская магия ошиблась. Но тогда почему она навязала Поттера? А?

Он недобро глянул на Ремуса, когда тот с иронией сказал:

– Ну что же, снимаю шляпу пред тобой, Северус! Став деканом факультета Гарри в этом году, ты не рискуешь умереть от скуки!

– Драко, как хочешь разбирайся, но заставь Ремуса заткнуться, пока я не взял это в свои руки!

Но Северус не сумел предвидеть, к какой идее подтолкнула Драко его реплика. Юноша, выглядевший одновременно и робким, и решительным, приблизился к Ремусу, подозрительно сощурившему глаза. И он сделал наконец то, о чем мечтал с того времени, как признал своего партнера – прижался губами к его губам. После краткого колебания удивившийся Ремус положил руку парню на спину, чтобы тот не отстранился, и нежно ответил на поцелуй. Он чувствовал неуверенность Драко и прекрасно осознавал его невинность. Кроме того, он услышал и раздраженный вздох Северуса, который перед тем как покинуть кухню бросил им:

– Могли бы и подождать моего ухода!

Драко тут же разорвал поцелуй и крикнул ему вслед:

– Точнее следовало выражать свои желания! Ты же сам хотел, чтобы я заставил его замолчать!

Ремус только улыбнулся, прижимая своего юного партнера к себе. Он прекрасно понимал, что теперь, когда они остались одни, Драко чувствовал себя несколько неуютно, но не собирался упускать такого шанса. И потому уже оборотень без колебаний поймал так привлекавшие его губы и теснее прижал вейлу к себе. Их тела, казалось, созданы были друг для друга. Ни один из них, ни мужчина, ни юноша, не спешили. Тем не менее Ремус решительно брал инициативу на себя, и вот уже шаловливый язык потребовал доступа ко рту, обрисовав контур губ. И когда они разомкнулись, он не бросился резко внутрь, а напротив, со всем тщанием начал исследовать предлагаемую ему пещерку.

Драко чувствовал себя в этих объятиях совершенно неловким, но все же полностью наслаждался ими. Сначала робко, потом все смелее отвечал он на все предложенное Ремусом. И не смог сдержать разочарованный стон, когда его партнер прекратил поцелуй, однако следовало перевести дыхание, поскольку во время поцелуя они просто позабыли о нем. Он даже не осознавал, что закрыл глаза, но стоило их распахнуть и увидеть лицо Ремуса, как юноша понял, почему его вейловская природа безо всяких сомнений выбрала для него этого оборотня. Он видел в золотистых глазах напротив и дикость волка, и его жажду доминирования, но наравне с ними там царили и человеческие сдержанность, ласка и нежность. Драко сглотнул, но не от страха, его сердце колотилось от одной мысли, что этот мужчина будет жить с ним. Над ним собирались властвовать безо всякой двусмысленности, даже не думая предоставлять иного выбора. Но предполагаемая покорность не казалась Драко унизительной, она просто привлекала.

– Следует запомнить этот способ заставить Северуса убраться, – шепнул Ремус.

– А ведь это мне обычно приходилось исчезать, когда у них с папой возникали подобные идеи. Так что ему на пользу почувствовать себя на моем месте!

– Так странно слышать, как ты произносишь слово «папа»...

– Я всегда так делал в Логове. Так называется этот дом, – тут же пояснил Драко в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Ремуса.

– Да, не слишком похоже на обычное поведение воспитанного чистокровного!

– Именно поэтому я и имел право называть его так только здесь, в Мэноре, перед моей матерью это было запрещено!

– Двойная игра? Так рано?

– Вообще-то в детстве я не помнил об этом, оказавшись в другом месте. Да и папа установил необходимую защиту, заклинания, превращавшие прорвавшееся «папа» в «отца», или же обращение «ты» в «вы» Но уже в восемь лет он снял с меня их. Я в дальнейшем никогда больше не ошибался.

Когда он произнес эти слова, Ремус увидел того Драко Малфоя, каким тот представал перед людьми ранее – гордость и высокомерие появились на лице юноши. И мужчина твердо произнес:

– Будь так любезен, не обращайся со мной как с твоей фурией-матерью, лучше пусть ко мне вернется прежний Драко, тот самый, который только что немного паниковал. Он для меня соблазнительней и привлекательней...

Глаза у Драко расширились, черты лица расслабились, высокомерие сменили восхищение и удивление. Неужели его партнер действительно считал его соблазнительным? И даже привлекательным? Улыбка, которую он получил в ответ, яснее уже высказанных слов подсказала, что таким он больше по сердцу своему партнеру. И он с охотой готов был подчиниться, ведь такова сущность вейлы – жить так, чтобы нравиться своему партнеру. И насколько же ему, изображавшему Джека Донсона, было сложно не быть привычно высокомерным, особенно с некоторыми представителями Министерства, настолько же при общении с Ремусом все казалось простым.

– Думаю, нужно все же вернуть Северуса, – прошептал Ремус. – А то я даже не могу себе представить, в каком он окажется расположении духа, если помимо всего прочего его еще и на диету посадим...

– О, не думаю, что будет хуже, чем то время, когда он узнал, что второй партнер папы – Гарри, – не раздумывая буркнул Драко.

Ремус улыбнулся и ответил:

– Так и знал, что твой отец все же схитрил, рассказывая об этом ночью. Он мне сказал, что они были удивлены.

– О да, удивленными они точно были, – саркастически выдал Драко. – Так же удивлены, как если бы получили обухом по голове!

– А ты? Как отреагировал ты? Когда про меня узнал, – тут же поинтересовался Ремус.

Драко опустил голову. Он не знал, что ответить, чтобы не задеть Ремуса.

– Гм... Я немного злился, – все же выдавил он, а затем замолчал, не зная, что еще сказать.

– Я счастлив, что ты сказал мне правду, Драко.

Драко поднял голову и удивленно уставился на мужчину. Ремус же с иронией продолжил:

– Стоило бы забеспокоиться о твоем психическом здравии, если бы ты, не солгав, сообщил мне, что начал скакать от радости, узнав, что у тебя партнер мало того, что на двадцать лет старше, так еще и оборотень! А теперь еще один вопрос... Сейчас тебя это все еще беспокоит?

Драко вздохнул и слабо улыбнулся. А затем ответил, чувствуя, как начинают гореть щеки:

– Теперь уже нет. Не после того, как ты обнял меня.

Вопрошающий взгляд и заинтересованный вид партнера заставили Драко продолжить:

– Всего миг, а потом... Я ведь увидел тебя всего – и волка, и человека. И теперь совершенно уверен, что ни один из них не навредил бы мне. Я не знаю, откуда мне такое известно, но так оно и есть. Уверен.

Ремус чуть сморщился и охрипшим от оказанного доверия голосом сказал:

– И все же воздерживайся от встреч со мной в полнолуние! Шрамов на моем теле хватит на двоих!

– Даже не знаю... Не думаю, что ты станешь опасен для меня... Я хочу сказать... Я же все-таки не совсем человек. И не думаю, что ты мне навредишь. К тому же, может быть мое присутствие тебя сможет немного успокоить?

Казалось, Ремус на миг озадачился, а затем с надрывом произнес:

– О нет! Не может быть! Ты только несколько часов контактировал с Гарри, а он уже успел передать тебе свой вирус безрассудства? Нет, Драко, давай будем серьезнее. Твое отсутствие рядом со мной в полнолуние, во время моего превращения, даже не обсуждается...

Драко чувствовал, как Ремус весь напрягся, говоря это, но все же твердо ответил:

– Не заставляй меня видеть кошмары, сравнивая с Гарри! Что же касается моего отсутствия, когда тебе больно, когда ты страдаешь, то ты просишь невозможного. Ты мой партнер, я хочу быть с тобой, помогать тебе, тем более что я могу это!

– Тогда я попрошу твоего отца помочь мне справиться с тобой, – упорствовал Ремус.

– Папа не станет второй раз между нами. Он уже один раз попытался, и даже тогда это было слишком! – выплюнул Драко в ответ.

– Ты о чем?

И Драко, переполненный гневом, рассказал, как они помогали Гарри во время его отбытия с Тисовой улицы. Особенно указал на смятение, охватившее его, когда Люциус приказал следовать за Шеклболтом и ложным Поттером.

– Я собирался драться с ним, когда он вернулся, – признал юноша.

Ремус внимательно слушал и анализировал рассказ Драко. Значит, Люциус следовал за ними до самой Норы, чтобы обеспечить Гарри дополнительную защиту... Удивительно, что он решил не рассказывать об этом во время их разговора ранним утром. Хотя, возможно, он собирался воспользоваться этим аргументом только в общении с Гарри? Но отвлекаться от Драко оборотень не собирался и твердо повторил:

– Как бы то ни было, я не желаю, чтобы ты оказался со мной в полнолуние! Мои превращения и так унизительны, не стоит добавлять еще!

– Но я хочу тебе помочь, – пытался доказать свою правоту Драко. – Тем более что с Ликантропным зельем ты не опасен для меня!

– Я же сказал: об этом не может быть и речи! – жестко отрезал Ремус.

Их взгляды схлестнулись, ни один не желал уступать.

И потому снова вошедший на кухню Северус получил два недовольных взгляда, которые просто проигнорировал.

– Я вас оставил на время, достаточное для того, чтобы вы нацеловались, а теперь я собираюсь тут поесть!

– Ты должен сделать ему Ликантропное зелье, чтобы я мог оставаться с ним ночами полнолуния, – тут же набросился на него Драко.

Но он не предвидел, что Ремус сразу же строго скажет:

– Я категорически не согласен, чтобы Драко оказался в полнолуние ближе чем за три двери от меня!

Северус, чуть ошалев от почти одновременных возгласов, посмотрел на них и с иронией ответил:

– Когда вы разберетесь между собой, сообщите мне об этом!

– Северус, – раздраженно бросил Ремус, – как ты можешь даже подумать, что может остаться со мной во время полнолуния?

– Драко уже взрослый, а я никогда не требовал от него, чтобы он подчинялся мне больше, чем студент факультета своему декану. Что же до ночей и где ему их проводить, уж извини меня, я не собираюсь принимать чью-либо сторону в вашем первом споре! Мне с избытком хватает одного ограниченного подростка, который сейчас дуется в моей постели, чтобы еще в вашу жизнь вмешиваться!

– Гарри не спит? – тут же забеспокоился Ремус.

– Не спал, когда я уходил из комнаты, а теперь мне не известно, да и просто все равно! Спит он там или нет, пусть он оставит меня в покое хоть на несколько минут, не доводя при том Люциуса, только об этом и прошу!

Ремус немного нахмурился, но ничего не ответил. Он беспокоился за Гарри, но так же знал, что Северусу так просто мальчика не принять.

Гарри со смесью облегчения и беспокойства проследил за уходом Снейпа. Облегчения от того, что теперь не приходилось ежиться под его пристальным взглядом, хотя тот и натянул на юношу простыню для сохранения хотя бы видимости приличий. Но беспокойства от того, что Малфой даже не шелохнулся, чтобы пересесть и оставить его в покое!

Люциус прекрасно чувствовал неловкость своего юного партнера и разрывался между двумя порывами. Его вейловская природа побуждала отодвинуться, чтобы унять беспокойство Гарри и так сделать его счастливее, а человеческая сторона рассуждала холоднее, требуя извлечь пользу из замешательства юноши. Ведь если бы он хотел, чтобы мужчина отодвинулся, он же мог сказать об этом, так? Ведь не зря же Северус уже просто уши прожужжал о его неспособности промолчать?

В конце-концов Гарри, подтверждая славу своего факультета, отважно сказал:

– Я хочу остаться один...

К его несчастью голос предал его, и Люциус прекрасно услышал в его звучании испуганное запинание, а не твердый приказ, как планировалось.

Вейла знал, что Гарри, полулежащий на нем так, что его голова покоилась на плече Люциуса, не мог видеть его лицо. Потому он позволил себе растроганно улыбнуться. Да, история повторялась через двадцать лет. Теперь у него не осталось никакого сомнения, что перед ним такой же смятенный подросток, как и Северус, колеблющийся между самоуверенностью и застенчивостью... Но это был его партнер, и ответ прозвучал ласково, без даже тени насмешки или сарказма в голосе:

– Я помогу тебе лечь в постель, не стану удерживать, но и не оставлю, потому что мои крылья должны окутывать тебя, чтобы ускорить выздоровление.

Подтверждая слова действием, он ловко сдвинулся налево от Гарри, позволяя тому улечься на спину. Сам же осторожно свернул правое крыло, тщательно укрыв своего партнера левым.

А затем ему пришлось просто кусать свои губы в попытках сдержать смех, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри прилагал увенчавшиеся успехом усилия не смотреть на него. О Мерлин, Гарри не понимал, как умилительно выглядел при этом! Если бы знал, сложно было бы даже представить его реакцию! Люциус смотрел, как Гарри пытался побороть действие снотворного зелья, которым чуть ранее напоил его Северус. И когда юноша точно уснул, вейла позволил себе кончиком пальца очертить контур лица своего второго счастья.

Какими путями идут размышления этого мальчика?

Если верить Драко и Северусу, он до одиннадцати лет не знал, что является волшебником. Северус даже допустил, что в маггловской семье его не баловали. Но все же, какой внутренний демон толкал его навстречу всякой опасности? Стоило только в его руки попасть волшебной палочке, как он уже в одиннадцать лет стал почти неуправляемым! Что же такое интересное оказалось в сейфе Лестранджей, что он посчитал нужным забраться туда, наплевав на всю систему безопасности Гринготтса? И откуда взялась та темная магия, с которой Драко и Северус боролись как ночью, так и утром?

Его разум продолжал анализировать все оказавшиеся у него части головоломки, пытаясь найти объяснение, но слишком мало он знал о происходящем.

Через полчаса он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как Северус вернулся в комнату. На вопросительно приподнятую бровь он просто указал на Гарри, мирно спящего под боком. И Северус, наложив на юношу чары тишины, тут же требовательно поинтересовался:

– Он тебя не слишком измучил, прежде чем заснул?

Люциус слабо улыбнулся в ответ, прежде чем сказать:

– Нет. Знаешь, я действительно повторяю тот же путь, что и с тобой. Он так же колеблется между паническим страхом и отчаянным желанием. Время играет на меня.

– Если не считать того, что у него есть куда уйти, – тут же отметил Северус.

– Обо всем можно договориться. И я не позволю ему уйти, не получив ничего взамен.

– Но все же ты согласишься, чтобы он вернулся в Нору? – недоверчиво выдохнул Северус.

– Если взамен получу что-то стоящее, то возможно... Мне будет трудно, но все возможно... Я прекрасно понимаю, у него там друзья, которыми он очень дорожит, которые верны ему. Запреты или помехи на встречи с ними не дадут мне ничего, а только заставят его упорнее сопротивляться мне. Нет, одно из направлений моей стратегии – делать полностью противоположное ожидаемому им от меня. Я ни на миг не сомневаюсь, он уже приготовился к тому, что я собираюсь запереть его здесь. Вот только я намерен избегать таких действий.

– И о чем же ты собираешься торговаться взамен на его свободу?

– О его обещании отправиться в Хогвартс, кем бы ни оказались его преподаватели. А еще хотелось бы попытаться получить информацию о его безрассудной выходке... И конечно же он не уйдет отсюда, не дав обещания регулярно возвращаться обратно, чтобы или заниматься, или играть в квиддич, или же просто чтобы закрыться в своей комнате. Не важно зачем, главное, чтобы он проводил рядом со мной побольше времени, и тогда он поддастся моей магии...

– И ты действительно веришь, что он сдержит данное тебе слово? – скептически спросил Северус.

– Если не сдержит, то я снова так или иначе заполучу его в свои руки, и в это случае у него больше не окажется никакого выбора – он не выйдет из Логова до соединения со мной и тобой! – жестко ответил Люциус.

– Не думаю, что я сам готов к такому, – с сомнением протянул Северус.

– Знаю, и это еще одна причина, по которой он должен проводить достаточно времени здесь. Я прекрасно осознаю, что сложившаяся ситуация и для тебя не проста, но именно он завершает наш союз, Северус. Я надеюсь, что вы достаточно быстро почувствуете то же, что и я – потребность быть втроем. Да и признай, в физическом плане все могло оказаться куда как хуже. Или станешь отрицать?

Говоря это, Люциус позволил своему взгляду блуждать по изгибам фигуры парнишки, накрытого простыней.

– Да... Может быть... Я не знаю, – вздохнул Северус. – Ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что мне вообще-то не с чем сравнивать... Ну да, он не безобразен, не жирная туша в отличие от некоторых... Но вот его характер... Честно говоря, не думаю, что можно найти худший...

– Я бы не стал выражаться так категорично. Но зато он не станет дрожать от страха перед нами, в отличие от большинства твоих учеников.

– А от ярости?

– Я извиню ему это... Или же ты думаешь, что, например, в отношениях Ремуса и Драко будет как-то иначе?

– Не думаю, что из какого-нибудь затруднительного положения они найдут лучший выход, чем обнаруженный сегодня. Они, понимаешь ли, безудержно целуются!

Северус насмешливо улыбнулся, увидев, что Люциус поморщился и решил добить его:

– Знаешь, если учесть его возраст и вейловскую природу, я ни на миг не усомнюсь, что Драко, даже если у него и нет опыта, будет весьма смелым по отношению к своему партнеру...

Люциус решил не отвечать, сделал вид, что полностью зачарован своим младшим партнером.

Позже Люциус и Северус долго обсуждали рассказанное Ремусом прошлой ночью, и Северус несколько разозлился, что ни один из взрослых так и не приложил достаточно упорства, чтобы заставить Гермиону и Рона рассказать о причинах безумного поступка Гарри.

Наконец желудок Люциуса напомнил о себе громким недовольным бурчанием, и только после этого вейла решил свернуть крыло, чтобы направиться на кухню. Он с удовлетворением заметил, что спящий Гарри чуть нахмурился. Он был счастлив, что его воздействие на парнишку уже так заметно, и это только подталкивало поскорее подкрепиться, чтобы снова вернуться к нему. Северус же не сдержал раздраженного жеста, когда Люциус попросил понаблюдать за Гарри, и холодно возразил:

– Ну да! Теперь я должен заботиться о том, чтобы твое ходячее бедствие не покинуло постель для сотворения какого-нибудь нового злодеяния!

– Северус! – тут же одернул его Люциус. – Не думаю, что такой манерой речи можно кого-то умаслить!

– Вот и отлично! В настоящее время даже не стремлюсь ни к чему подобному! Мне больше понравилось бы разбудить его фонтаном холодной воды, чтобы мозги на место встали! Но конечно же я не сделаю ничего такого! Я тебя прекрасно знаю, ты же мне за такое голову открутишь, что совсем не желательно!

Люциус только головой покачал. Он знал, что ничего не поделаешь, нужно ждать, пока его магия подействует на этих двоих, а до тех пор пытаться гасить их столкновения.

Мужчину обрадовал звук голосов на кухне, свидетельствующий о беседе, и он решил все же побеспокоить сына и Ремуса. Тем более что витавшие в комнате дразнящие запахи манили зайти. Драко хорошо готовил, да и летние занятия зельеварением с Северусом оттачивали навыки и в готовке. И, честно говоря, кому-то же надо было уметь готовить, когда они находились в Логове, хотя Северус настолько же талантлив в кулинарии, как и в Зельях. Да и кладовая Логова, охлаждаемая волшебством, слава Мерлину, всегда полна продуктами.

Едва он вошел, к нему устремились два вопросительных взгляда, и Люциус сказал:

– Я должен поесть, а потом снова вернусь к Гарри.

– Ему все еще нужно быть в твоих крыльях? – робко поинтересовался Драко.

– Это ускорит его выздоровление, так же как и действие вейловской магии. Так что сидя с ним я убиваю сразу двух зайцев.

– Он что-нибудь говорил? – спросил Ремус.

– Честно говоря, нет. Когда он понял, что я не собираюсь оставлять его в одиночестве, он решительно замолчал, а потом заснул под воздействием зелья Северуса.

– По крайней мере, он не послал вас куда подальше, – вздохнул Ремус.

– Думаю, что у него просто не было на это сил, – пробормотал Люциус в порыве откровенности.

– Нет, в подобном случае Джеймс бы уже взорвался, и гарантирую, силы на ярость он бы нашел, а вот Гарри предпочел отгородиться молчанием, – подчеркнул Ремус. – Как мне кажется, неплохое начало...

– Ладно, а что же оказалось бы плохим? – заинтересовался Драко.

– Если бы твой отец встретил Гарри в добром здравии, думаю, мне пришлось бы применить несколько _Силенцио_, чтобы он не лишился жизни, или по меньшей мере барабанных перепонок...

– Что теперь обсуждать, другая у нас ситуация, – прервал обсуждение Люциус. – Давайте пройдем к столу, чтобы я мог быстрее вернуться обратно.

– Точно, тем более оставлять Северуса и Гарри наедине – не самая лучшая идея.

– Северус решил постараться сдерживаться! – запротестовал Люциус.

– Да, вот только и Гарри, и он сам, прекрасно умеют выводить друг друга из себя.

Это последнее замечание заставило Люциуса поспешить с едой, чтобы поскорее вернуться наблюдать за сном юноши.

Когда Гарри проснулся снова, то отметил, что боль в руках стала терпимее. А прежде чем открыл глаза, он уже знал, что крыло Люциуса по-прежнему укрывает его – ничто не могло сравниться с мягкостью его перьев. И это ощущение блаженства раздражало – складывалось ощущение, что его собственная жизнь больше не принадлежала ему. Парень действительно не желал чувствовать Малфоя так близко от себя. Он просто хотел доказать всему магическому миру, что вейловская магия может ошибаться, что у него нет ничего общего с этим Пожирателем Смерти. К несчастью, как и предсказывали Гермиона и Ремус, даже просто оказавшись укрытым этим крылом, он успокаивался и расслаблялся. Он только шелохнулся, и тут же услышал голос владельца крыла, ласково спросивший:

– Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Гарри, сам того не осознавая, нахмурился. Он действительно не мог соотнести заботливость, слышащуюся в голосе, с образом Малфоя... Тем не менее игнорировать потребности своего тела так же не предоставлялось возможным, и он пробормотал:

– Мне нужно встать...

– Это будет нелегко, но мы поможем тебе.

Как только Малфой убрал крыло, Гарри почувствовал, как будто его лишили чего-то важного и необходимого. Это сбивало с толку. Ведь не могла же вейловская магия действовать так быстро, правда? Тем не менее из-за этого он все же смог раскрыть глаза, и тут же ему осторожно одели очки. Вот только когда он увидел, кто это сделал, то чуть не онемел от изумления – это был Снейп. Конечно, выражение лица его бывшего профессора оставалось саркастичным, но, как ни странно, мужчина так ничего и не сказал.

Для того чтобы просто сесть в постели, понадобилось слишком много усилий, и Гарри оказался вынужден признать, что без поддерживающих его рук справиться бы не удалось. Когда же Снейп велел не торопиться и посидеть, юноша почти почувствовал облегчение, потому что у него немного закружилась голова. Но чувство униженности не замедлило вернуться, когда он встал и снова понял, что полностью голый. Первые шаги оказались настоящей пыткой, как будто каждая из ран решила напомнить о себе, но Гарри упрямо стиснул зубы, не позволив вырваться ни единой жалобе. Путь до ванной показался ему бесконечным, и его ноги стали как ватные, когда он рухнул на подставленный табурет. Чья-то рука коснулась его подбородка, и он поднял голову, в первый раз за все время своего нахождения тут встретившись с серым взглядом Люциуса Малфоя. На лице мужчины не наблюдалось даже капли обычного для него высокомерия, наоборот, там царило внимание и обеспокоенность, чего старший волшебник и не думал скрывать.

– Мы оставим тебя ненадолго, Гарри, если тебе это нужно. Но даже не пытайся вернуться в постель самостоятельно. Я хочу, чтобы ты позвал нас, когда будешь готов.

Заметив, что на лице его партнера появилось упрямство, Люциус понял, что придется угрожать, чтобы мальчишка послушался, и твердо добавил:

– Если же не сделаешь этого, то можешь проститься с любой возможностью уединения до тех пор, пока не выздоровеешь. Понятно?

В результате он получил от своего партнера недобрый взгляд, но это его мало тронуло. Мальчишка совершенно не заботился о своем здоровье, но сейчас ему этого никто позволять не собирался! А раз все сказано, то и добавлять пока ничего не надо, даже по поводу нижнего белья, украдкой оставленного Северусом в пределах досягаемости Гарри.

Когда Люциус закрыл за собой дверь ванной, его встретил озабоченный взгляд Северуса и шепот:

– У него высокий болевой порог, что не облегчает нашей задачи...

– Ты думаешь, он сможет быстро оправиться?

– Да, и по твоему мнению даже слишком быстро. Думаю, уже завтра он сможет начать самостоятельно передвигаться, конечно не особенно быстро, но все же сам...

Лицо Люциуса окаменело, когда он осознал возможные последствия, и он тут же решил:

– Значит, наши переговоры начнутся уже завтра... И кстати, с чего у тебя появилась такая доброжелательность, и ты предоставил ему боксеры?

– Ты же сам сказал удивлять его, делая совершенно не то, чего он ожидает от нас. Так что я стараюсь не унижать его больше, чем он уже задет, – сухо ответил Северус.

Гарри, оставшийся в ванной, освежившись и натянув замеченные боксеры, после всех предпринятых усилий был весь в поту, руки-ноги его дрожали. И как же ему выйти, не упав? Время шло, и он не чувствовал никаких сил, могущих помочь ему сделать хотя бы шаг. Кроме того, его беспокоили и слова Малфоя. Этот хам действительно осмелился угрожать ему лишением любой возможности уединиться! Но как только он с тяжелым сердцем решился позвать старших волшебников, как тут же осознал еще одну проблему. Он не знал, какими словами их звать! Мистер? Слишком уважительно! Профессор? Ну уж нет! Снейп для него больше не был профессором, с тех пор, как трусливо убил Дамблдора, даже если тот и сам просил об этом! Кстати говоря, это еще хуже! Малфой? Так несколько лучше, но все же из-за такого зова могло сложиться впечатление о большей важности этого человека. И в конце концов он ограничился нейтральным:

– Я закончил.

Он произнес это вполголоса, надеясь, что его не услышат, собираясь этим оправдать то, что он вышел из ванной сам. Увы, мужчины, похоже, обладали весьма тонким слухом, потому что едва он закрыл рот, дверь ванной распахнулась.

В свою очередь обоим мужчинам пришлось подавить насмешливые улыбки, когда они услышали, как их позвал Гарри. Но комментировать его слова они не стали, просто помогли подростку вернуться в постель. Но даже такое небольшое расстояние далось ему тяжеловато. Как только он улегся, Гарри закрыл глаза, стараясь не показать боли, разлившейся по всему его телу. Когда он почувствовал, как к его губам быстро приложили горлышко флакона, а голос Снейпа приказал пить, бунтарское чувство временно отступило, и он выпил предлагаемую жидкость почти с благодарностью.

Постепенно боль отступила, и он наконец смог снова открыть глаза. Да, он раздумывал над тем, чтобы оставить их закрытыми, пока не останется один, но, к сожалению, что-то подсказывало ему, что эта тактика не увенчается успехом. Так что теперь, открыв глаза, он очень удивился, увидев заботливость на лице Малфоя, но еще больше его изумило только-только замеченное изменение цвета его волос. Они уже не отличались таким характерным для этой семьи почти белоснежным цветом, став обычными темно-русыми. И он тут же сообщил сам себе, что Малфой мог красить себе волосы в любой цвет, какой только в голову взбредет, а самому Гарри до этого и дела нет! Сам же тут же сконцентрировался на заданном вопросе:

– Ты голоден?

Гарри тут же решил, что задавший этот вопрос полный дурак – как он мог хотеть есть, если сейчас чувствует себя так, будто по нему промчалось стадо Клювокрылов? Вот только у его желудка оказалось свое мнение, которое тот громко и выдал, к стыду подростка. Этот бессловесный ответ заставил искренне улыбнуться Малфоя, а Гарри оказался ошарашен тем, что внезапно понял, насколько этот мужчина привлекателен. Он тут же мысленно отвесил себе пинок и даже не заметил насмешливого оскала наблюдавшего за ним Северуса.

А зельевар, отправившись на кухню, с ностальгией вспоминал свое первое лето в этом доме. Он замечал за Гарри такие же реакции, подобные которым и у него вызывало общение с Люциусом. И как бы Поттер ни упорствовал, все равно победит магия Люциуса. Северус заполнял поднос блюдами, полностью поглощенный своими мыслями, и даже не думал ни о том, где сейчас Драко и Ремус, ни о том, что Добби на другом подносе уже успешно сервировал все, что нужно для пятерых человек. Он даже убрал суп, который сначала поставил на поднос, прекрасно зная, что Гарри не сможет сам есть его, и не желая подвергать его такому унижению. Мда, что-то он окончательно раскис, и Земля начала вращаться вокруг Луны! Да, он знал, что следует прилагать усилия ради младшего волшебника, но все же унижения Поттера были для него в течение шести последних лет одними из излюбленных развлечений, и его тревожило, что он так легко готов от них отказаться! Мерзкая магия Люциуса уже воздействовала на него, и это очень возмущало! И его настроение еще больше упало, когда он заметил, что последовал совету Добби, прошептавшему, что хозяин Гарри обожает яблоки...

В свою очередь Люциус был несколько растерян, не зная, с чего начать разговор с Гарри. Хотя у него уже имелся опыт общения с подростком, дезориентированным событиями, произошедшими со времени выхода с Хогвартс-Экспресса, сейчас он чувствовал себя в смятении перед этим отчаянным упрямцем. В конце концов, Люциус решил попробовать решить проблему с юмором.

– Странно, – сказал он, – я бы скорее поверил, что тебе понадобился мой сейф, чем хранилище моей золовки, особенно если учесть, что ты знал...

Гарри озадачился таким началом разговора и уже был готов выдать сам себя протестом, что еще четыре года назад уничтожил то, чем обладал Малфой, но все же сдержался. Ответил он только через несколько мгновений:

– Обобрать Лестрандж мне показалось намного интереснее.

– Даже рискуя в случае провала оказаться в руках гоблинского правосудия? – тут же заинтересовался Люциус, пронизывающе глядя на своего собеседника.

Озадаченное выражение лица Гарри стало ответом для Люциуса. Гарри не имел ни малейшего понятия, о чем ему только что сообщили. Он не знал, что за попытки обворовать Гринготтс виновника преследовала гоблинская нация, а не Министерство. Кроме того, поучаствовав в магическом воспитании Северуса, Люциус понимал, что его младший партнер не относится к знатокам законов этого мира. Так что долг просветить его снова ложится на Люциуса. Тем более что Гарри действовал слишком быстро, чтобы преданные ему двое гриффиндорцев, в первую очередь Грэйнджер, смогли бы рассказать ему о реальных опасностях, которые он мог навлечь на себя. Но что же было в том сейфе, что Гарри так спешил? Явно же не деньги. Поттеры не бедствовали, а совместное состояние Поттеров и Блэков еще больше! Нарцисса наверняка позеленела от злости, узнав, что семейное состояние после смерти ее кузена попало к одному из злейших врагов, не доставшись ей. Хоть что-то хорошее Сириус Блэк сделал в своей жизни!

Мужчина решил польстить самолюбию Гарри, стараясь заставить его выдать себя:

– Ты явно оказался очень убедительным, если гоблин открыл тебе чужой сейф. Они мало для кого делают исключения...

– Да всякий сделает что угодно под _Империусом_, разве вы это не знаете? – с издевкой ответил Гарри.

Лицо Люциуса застыло, когда он понял, что подразумевал его партнер. Он так надеялся, что мальчишка нашел другой выход, особенно если вспомнить его склонность поступать не так, как другие, но увы, Мерлин решил иначе.

– Действительно, – с холодком в голосе ответил он, – но я надеялся, что ты не применял этого заклинания!

Именно этот момент выбрал для возвращения Северус с подносом, наполненным съестным. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Люциуса, который сквозь зубы процедил:

– Он наложил на гоблина _Империус_, чтобы попасть в сейф.

Северус на миг закрыл глаза и саркастично ответил:

– По крайней мере он изучал это заклинание с Краучем, что не всегда относится к тому, что исходит из его палочки!

– А теперь попонятнее, – прошипел Люциус. – Ты сейчас сказал или слишком много, или совсем мало!

– Он нашел _Сектумсемпру_, и Драко послужил для него подопытным кроликом...

Люциус в ужасе посмотрел на него, прежде чем с яростью повернуться к Гарри.


	21. Глава 21 Гнев Гермионы

_Глава 21__. Гнев Гермионы_.

– _Он нашел Сектумсемпру, и Драко послужил для него подопытным кроликом..._

_Люциус в ужасе посмотрел на него, прежде чем с яростью повернуться к Гарри._

Сначала Гарри опустил глаза под сердитым взглядом Люциуса, но тут же с вызовом поднял голову – никто не должен был даже заподозрить, что его это как-то обеспокоило! Тем более что он уже заплатил за содеянное всеми теми отработками со Снейпом. А тут еще и Малфой собрался вмешаться! И он же совсем не учитывает тот факт, что его сын первый атаковал! Так что Гарри был в своем праве, пытаясь защититься! Это он с жаром и высказал:

– Я всего лишь старался защититься! Малфой первый начал, только из-за того, что я наткнулся на него, хныкавшего в девичьем туалете!

Люциус, встретив полный вызова взгляд Гарри, с трудом сдержал слова, так и просившиеся на язык. Он понял, о какой ситуации говорит Гарри, ведь Драко в своем рассказе тоже коснулся его, вот только не сказал, что пострадал именно от этого заклинания. Мужчина прекрасно понимал, что парочка подростков просто в очередной раз сцепилась. На самом деле его больше беспокоило другое – как и где Гарри смог узнать это заклинание. Он повернулся к Северусу и холодно поинтересовался:

– По моему мнению только мы с тобой знали это заклинание. Разве не так?

– Оно было записано в моем учебнике по Зельеварению за шестой курс, – не менее холодно отозвался Северус, – и только там. То есть, эта книга должна была попасть в его руки, что вполне может объяснить его чудесным образом появившиеся способности к моему предмету в том году. А ведь Слагхорн мне чуть уши не прожужжал его гениальностью! Сейчас же нужно узнать, как у него оказался мой учебник и где он его спрятал. И должен сказать тебе, Гарри, прежде чем ты начнешь все отрицать, не считай меня идиотом. Учебник, что ты мне показал в тот день, явно принадлежал Уизли, а не тебе, то есть, мой каким-то образом ушел из моих рук...

– Я не знал, что он ваш, – сказал Гарри.

– Но ты понял, что показывать его мне не желаешь! Так что перед тем, как ты мне скажешь, где он сейчас, я хотел бы узнать, как он у тебя оказался.

– Мне в начале года сам Слагхорн его дал.

– И ты думаешь, я тебе поверю? Напоминаю, что каждый год для учащихся я составлял список учебников по моему предмету. То есть, свой экземпляр ты должен был приобрести еще до начала учебного года!

– Ничего подобного! Я хочу сказать, что не покупал книгу, потому что был уверен, что вы не позволите мне продолжать заниматься Зельями, ведь у меня за СОВ оказалось только Выше Ожидаемого!

– Не вешай мне лапшу на уши! Ты прекрасно знал, что Слагхорн станет преподавателем, ведь именно ты убедил его явиться в Хогвартс! Дамблдор рассказал мне это!

– Да, вот только я считал, что он станет преподавать Защиту от Темных Искусств, а не Зельеварение! Только в день прибытия стало ясно, какой предмет ему достался!

– Хватит лгать! – разозлился Северус.

– Северус, довольно, – вмешался обеспокоенный Люциус.

– Но, Люциус...

– Не надо. Согласно тому, что ты назвал словами Дамблдора, старику Слагхорн был нужен не только как преподаватель. И к тому же он очень поздно сообщил совету школы имя преподавателя Защиты, ты сам рассказывал об этом, а ведь он к тому времени уже больше месяца как принял решение. Я не вижу ни единой причины, по которой Гарри решил бы солгать. Если он получил только Выше Ожидаемого по СОВ, то он логично предположил, что ты, оставшись на месте преподавателя Зельеварения, не принял бы его в класс продвинутых зелий. Так что Слагхорн мог предоставить ему учебник, который, как оказалось, до того принадлежал тебе и в котором остались все твои пометки и исследования, что ты так ревностно показывал мне в прошлом.

– Ты так легко отбрасываешь сомнения, находишь ему оправдания и подтверждения его версий, – проворчал Северус.

– Так было с тобой, и я не понимаю, почему должен вести себя иначе с Гарри! И пусть вы в течение шести лет воевали друг с другом, теперь все должно измениться, вам нужно работать вместе, научиться уживаться друг с другом, поверьте! Я не стану судьей для ваших споров! Если вы уже забыли, у нас есть общая цель – отправить Волдеморта на глубину шести футов, теперь уже навсегда!

Глянув на недоверчивое лицо Гарри, Люциус счел нужным добавить:

– В течение долгих лет мне приходилось унижаться перед ним, хоть я и не желал такого! Я ждал только одного – твоего появления, чтобы начать бунт.

– Ну да, как же! – с насмешкой отозвался Гарри. – А скоро Волдеморт громогласно признает свою любовь к магглам в присутствии всех! Неужели вы думаете, я такой дурак, что поверю в это?

– Я вижу, что ты все же настолько глуп, что не замечаешь очевидного – ты сейчас в мягкой постели, Волдеморт до тебя не добрался, тебя лечат, заботятся, – указал Люциус ломким голосом. – И если бы ты хоть на пару мгновений приложил усилия для анализа произошедшего, то понял бы, что мы больше не служим мерзкому ублюдку!

– А может быть вы решили исцелить меня, чтобы сильнее мучить потом? – загорелся Гарри, подскочив, и тут же застонал от боли.

Чьи-то руки тут же коснулись его плеч, заставляя снова улечься в постель.

– Не дергайся ты! – начал ругаться Люциус. – Еще одно неосторожное движение, и я прикую тебя к кровати до самого выздоровления!

– Я хочу увидеть Ремуса, – с трудом выговорил Гарри.

Он едва мог собраться с мыслями и бесился от того, что не способен нормально двигаться.

Люциус нахмурился и сказал:

– Только если ты пообещаешь мне прекратить дергаться!

– Это шантаж, – заявил Гарри с наигранным возмущением. – Мне казалось, вейлы делают все, чтобы угодить своему партнеру.

– Вейлы полностью озабочены состоянием своего партнера, и поверь, я тоже. Потому ты должен оставаться в постели, чтобы быстрее выздороветь, а не скакать повсюду, заставляя раны открыться снова! И еще, если для тебя это такой уж удар по гордости, то мне пока все равно – приоритетным для меня сейчас является твое исцеление! Так что жду твоего обещания и иду за Ремусом, или же мы остаемся тут втроем и продолжаем беседу!

Гарри почувствовал, как на глаза навернулись слезы ярости, но тут он был бессилен. Он понимал, что слишком слаб, даже чтобы шевелиться, и все его тело слишком болело. И вообще, он даже не знал, где его палочка! И он выдавил сквозь зубы:

– Я не стану пытаться выбраться из постели, когда вы пойдете за Ремусом.

Люциус чуть сощурился, услышав такой ответ. Обещание оказалось достаточно уклончивым, причем намного больше, чем он ожидал. И при этом такой ответ дал намного меньше, чем рассчитывалось, но уклониться от взятого на себя обязательства Люциус не мог. Бросив предупреждающий взгляд на Северуса, он покинул комнату.

Как только Ремусу рассказали об умонастроении Гарри, мужчина посмотрел на нахохлившегося Драко. Затем он глянул в глаза Люциусу и твердо сказал:

– Я изо всех сил постараюсь его успокоить, но, честно говоря, я не имею на него особо большого влияния...

– О, я и не прошу тебя успокаивать его, – тут же возразил Люциус, – я и сам могу это уладить. Тем более что у меня потихоньку начинает складываться план проведения переговоров с ним.

– То есть, ты пришел за мной из-за чего-то другого? – удивился Ремус.

– Да, нужно убедить его спокойно вылежать необходимое время в постели!

– Он решил подняться, несмотря на свои ранения? – удивленно выдохнул Драко.

– Он даже смог сделать несколько шагов до ванной. Не без помощи, но на собственных ногах!

– Он привык не обращать внимания на боль, – мрачно прокомментировал Ремус. – По моему мнению, это слишком для подростка... Что же, давайте...

Едва войдя в комнату, Ремус не удержался от иронической улыбки. Гарри лежал на кровати, уставившись на дверь, а Северус повернулся к нему спиной, вроде бы смотря в окно. У Ремуса снова возникло ощущение, что он вошел в очень теплую, уютную комнату, вот только она не имела к нему никакого отношения, он чужд ей. Он даже чувствовал почти стеснение, что оказался тут. Но сейчас эту комнату освещало взошедшее солнце. На белых стенах висели пейзажи, пол устилал толстый ковер, тоже белый, и на широкой постели лежало белое покрывало – все здесь было предназначено для того, чтобы преумножать свет в комнате. В общем, эта спальня оказалась полной противоположностью всему, что по его мнению выбрали бы Люциус и Северус. Все эти размышления заняли у мужчины только доли секунды, и вот уже он обратился к Гарри, который тут же попросил его:

– Ремус, ты должен помочь мне вернуться...

– Нет, – немедленно ответил он, отведя взгляд, не выдержав обиженного вида Гарри. Он часто капитулировал перед надувшимся Поттером, и теперь не хотел повторить такую же ошибку. – Я не могу вернуть тебя в Нору, пока ты даже на ногах устоять не можешь, а твои руки не вылечены должны образом! Гарри, выслушай меня без возражений, своей выходкой ты поверг гоблинскую нацию и Министерство в хаос. Тонкс, конечно же, сохранит все в тайне, но кое-кто видел, как ты вошел в банк, и никто не может вспомнить, что видели тебя выходящим! И если ты появишься с ранами, которые мог причинить дракон, то какими бы ни были не особенно разумными сотрудники Министерства, они быстро сложат два и два. В настоящее время у нас еще осталось Многосущное зелье с того раза, так что оставшиеся в Норе организуют пару раз твое появление, чтобы рассеять возможные сомнения, но ты не можешь сейчас вернуться туда, куда в любой момент может прийти Кингсли, не говоря уж о Скримджере!

Он сейчас попал в ловушку – так чувствовал себя Гарри. Это злило его, но поделать ничего он не мог. Ему пришлось признать правоту Ремуса и остаться в этом доме...

– Кстати, – снова заговорил Ремус, – как твои руки? Хотя могу себе представить, что ты сейчас чувствуешь...

– Терпеть можно, – процедил Гарри.

– А ты знаешь, что у тебя язык не отсохнет, если ты скажешь, что не смеешь ими пользоваться, ведь они начинают гореть, даже если ты шелохнешь пальцем? – с иронией вмешался Драко.

– Драко! – тут же возмутился Люциус.

– А в чем я виноват, что мне больно с того времени, как я оказался в этой комнате! – отозвался его сын, не опуская глаз. – И впервые я не могу оградиться от боли.

– Она такая сильная? – немедленно забеспокоился Люциус.

– Я сумел ничего не чувствовать, когда Волдеморт пытал кого-нибудь _Круциатусом_, – ответил Драко. – И я не думаю, что это именно из-за сильной боли, скорее все это из-за самого Гарри...

– Ты о чем это?

– Мы с Драко только что об этом говорили, – вмешался Ремус, – и мне кажется, что это скорее из-за вейловской магии, а не из-за боли. Драко и Гарри связаны, если можно так сказать, твоей собственной магией, Люциус. Один – твой сын, второй – твой партнер, их магия должна быть похожа, что и объясняет более сильное восприятие мальчиком боли Гарри, так же как твоей или Северуса.

– Понятно, – задумчиво отозвался Люциус. – Как бы там ни было, ты можешь что-нибудь сделать, чтобы унять ее?

– Я сделаю все, что могу, – сказал ему сын.

– Вот только не стоит доводить себя до истощения, как этой ночью, – в свою очередь вмешался Северус.

– Кто бы говорил, – рассмеялся Драко, – ты же сам заснул раньше меня!

Северус недобро глянул на него, но ничего не ответил. Когда они вдвоем подошли к Гарри, тот не смог сдержаться и инстинктивно попытался отпрянуть, из-за чего получил пару насмешливых взглядов.

– Первого сказавшего сейчас хоть что-то, привяжу к велосипеду в тренировочном зале, – выплюнул Люциус, заметивший все это. – А тебе, – обратился он к Гарри, – нужно, чтобы они занялись твоими руками, так что не шевелись!

Действительно, Гарри одинаково уязвляла как необходимость принимать помощь от парочки своих врагов, так и предчувствие грядущей боли. И точно, как бы ни осторожно действовали Северус и Драко, стреляющая боль, прошедшая по рукам, когда их разбинтовали, заставила его закричать.

– Северус, – тут же вмешался Люциус почти умоляющим голосом, – ты не можешь ему дать хоть что-то от боли?

– Нет, ему придется потерпеть, потому что нам нужно понять, все ли мы привели в порядок. Нужно, чтобы он шевелил руками, сообщая, что ощущает. Например, если мы перепутали одно сухожилие с другим... Но как только мы закончим, обещаю, сразу же дам ему что-нибудь сильнодействующее.

Гарри, кусавший себе губы от боли, полностью поглощенный попытками сдержать стоны, не заметил в голосе своего бывшего преподавателя заботы, но от Ремуса эта интонация не ускользнула. А ведь тот никогда даже не пытался изобразить ни заинтересованности, ни внимательности. Возможно, это только способ успокоить его вейлу, но все же где-то обосновалась уверенность, что он действительно поступил бы так же, чтобы обрадовать Люциуса, даже если бы не проснулось желание помочь Гарри...

Когда Гарри рассмотрел свои руки, то ему показалось, хоть он и лежал в постели, что сейчас он рухнет. Казалось, там не осталось живого места, ладони стали красными, одутловатыми, пальцы отекли, став толще почти вдвое, но хуже всего были какие-то странные отблески, пробегавшие по поврежденным местам. Ему казалось, что это были какие-то живые мерзости. И он даже усомнился, не бредит ли, когда услышал, как Драко прошипел:

– Эта заклятая мерзость все еще там, ну и что, что сейчас она слабее.

– Думаешь, сможешь с ней справиться? – спросил Северус.

– Нужно, чтобы ты показал мне и другие заклинания, – после недолгого молчания отозвался Драко. – Мне кажется, мы что-то пропустили, какое-то заклинание... И должны же быть еще заклинания, могущие помочь...

– Понятно... Возможно, ты можешь рассказать еще что-нибудь о своих ощущениях от происходящего? – продолжил расспросы Северус, одновременно быстро читая пергамент, на котором регистрировались результаты примененных заклинаний.

– Это что-то смутное, неопределенное... Как будто бы... Змея! Вот с чем это у меня ассоциируется! Змея!

– Даже не улавливаю связи между змеей и этим... Зелье! – внезапно воскликнул Северус, прерывая сам себя. – Кожа его рук впитала зелье.

И он тут же наложил на руки Гарри ряд заклинаний и внимательно проследил за их воздействием. Но, казалось, это ему ничего не дало, если судить по появившейся на его лице раздосадовано-недовольной гримасе. Наконец, после нескончаемо длительного, по мнению Гарри, времени он резко вскричал:

– Вот оно! Я нашел!

– И что это? – поторопил его обеспокоенный Люциус.

– Яд руноследа! Теперь нужно найти его точный состав примененного зелья, чтобы сделать противоядие! Это может занять у меня некоторое время...

– Несколько часов?

– Нет, – признал Северус, – скорее, несколько дней, даже если я буду заниматься только ими!

– Это невозможно! – запротестовал старший из вейл. – Гарри не может мучиться еще неизвестно сколько дней!

– Притупим боль, – тут же возразил Северус. – Есть кое-какие способы приготовления отрав как раз из яда этой змеи. Приготовление противоядия наудачу ничем не поможет, напротив, может поспособствовать ухудшению!

– Северус! – взмолился Драко. – Нужно снова забинтовать его руки! Мне уже кажется, что эта гадость питается светом!

А сам Гарри чувствовал огонь, который глодал его руки, и с каждым мигом становилось все хуже. Даже окажись он под _Империусом_, наверняка не смог бы шелохнуть даже пальцем от боли.

Северус же почти оцепенел, поняв после сказанного Драко, какое зелье поразило руки Гарри. Вот только сообразить, почему Гарри все еще жив спустя сутки после воздействия зелья _Неттесхейм_(4), а повреждения от яда ограничились только руками! Вручив юноше одно из сильнейших обезболивающих зелий, зельевар отметил, что Гарри даже не пытался протестовать и выпил все не только молча, но даже без гримасы отвращения.

– Гарри, – твердо сказал Северус. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты ответил на несколько вопросов. Скажи, ты касался незащищенными руками того, что взял в хранилище Лестранджей?

– Нет, – с трудом выдохнул Гарри. – Я использовал свитер, и потом завернул в него...

– А потом? Ты вышел с этой вещью?

– Нет... дракон... разозлился...

– Ты руками защищал голову, так? А взятая тобой вещь все время оставалась в свитере?

Гарри жалко качнул головой. С него уже было довольно. Во рту он ощутил привкус крови, и только тогда понял, что в попытках сдержать крик все же прокусил губу.

Северус, встав на ноги, немедленно приказал:

– Драко, посмотри, можешь ли ты что-либо предпринять для уменьшения боли. Затем следует как можно тщательнее перевязать руки, чтобы уменьшить воздействие воздуха. Я же займусь противоядием, на что мне потребуется несколько часов.

– Ты уже знаешь, что его поразило? – выдохнул смущенный Люциус.

– Да. Драко дал мне необходимую информацию – воздух, усиливающий действие зелья... Это _Неттесхейм_, Люциус.

Увидев обреченный взгляд Люциуса, Северус добавил тоном ниже:

– Этот сильный яд контактного действия обычно убивает свою жертву за два-три часа, создавая впечатление, что сжигает внутренности. Честно говоря, это близко к истине... Чтобы выжить, противоядие нужно принять как можно быстрее, потому что оно подействует только через час...

– Но...

– Но похоже, Гарри и в этот раз выделился. Получается, хоть он и не коснулся самого яда, его задели пары от сожженного драконьим огнем зелья? И сдерживают распространение яда силы исцеления Драко? Если честно, не знаю! Наверное, и то, и другое... А еще сказалось, что мы туго перевязали руки, уменьшив доступ кислорода и, как следствие, замедляя действие яда. В общем, Драко, все время, пока я буду занят приготовлением противоядия, ты не покинешь его изголовья.

Не добавив больше ни слова, он покинул комнату, сопровождаемый перепуганными взглядами троих оставшихся. Четвертый, Гарри, все еще боролся с болью, пусть и несколько уменьшившейся благодаря зелью Снейпа.

– Драко, примени еще раз те заклинания, которые ты и Северус использовали вчера, – велел Люциус. – Утром же Гарри не страдал так от боли, наверняка что-то мешало яду в его теле!

– Тогда тебе нужно снова завернуть его в свои крылья. Это же тоже может помочь его телу сопротивляться.

Люциус скривился, хотя предложенная идея ему понравилась. Но его тут же обрадовал Ремус, поспешивший сказать:

– Я посмотрю, может быть Северусу нужна помощь. И пусть я не так хорош в Зельеварении, как он, но все же успешно сдал этот предмет. Возможно, я все же могу побыть для него подручным, чтобы хоть так помочь ему ускорить работу.

Как только он вышел, Люциус развернул крылья, чтобы окутать ими Гарри. Мужчина снова притянул Гарри к себе на грудь, его руки поддерживали юношу, позволяя Драко оставаться на достаточно близком расстоянии от отца и его партнера.

Гарри опять закрыл глаза. С одной стороны он хотел скрыть испытываемую им боль, а с другой – не желал рисковать увидеть насмешливую улыбку на лице младшего Малфоя. Следовало еще отметить, что он так же возмущался из-за того, что ему приятно снова почувствовать крылья старшего Малфоя, касающиеся его кожи. Но как можно отказаться от этих мягкости, нежности и успокоения, так щедро даруемых ему? Это грело, унимало боль в руках. Но он все равно прекрасно слышал, как Драко произнес какие-то заклинания над его руками, и, почувствовав их действие, не смог сдержать шепота:

– Это...

– Последнее произнесенное мной? – тут же переспросил Драко. – От него тебе стало лучше?

– От него мне сейчас не так больно, – отозвался Гарри вполголоса.

Когда Ремус вошел в лабораторию, он просто проигнорировал недобрый взгляд Северуса и стал прямо перед шкафом, полным разнообразными ингредиентами.

– Сейчас не время, Северус. Я, конечно же, не тяну на Мастера Зелий, но все же сумел сдать по ним ТРИТОН. Дай мне заняться хотя бы простейшим, чтобы ускорить работу...

– Это одно из самых сложных в изготовлении противоядий, – буркнул Северус, показывая пергамент со списком необходимых ингредиентов. – Начни с нахождения всего этого и приведи их в требуемое состояние...

Ремус вытаращил глаза на названия ингредиентов, потому что знал хорошо если три четверти из них, а остальные были или слишком сильнодействующими, или же слишком редкими... Пришлось отодвинуть гордость в сторону, чтобы по ходу дела спрашивать, где находятся неизвестные ему ингредиенты. Северус старательно подавлял рвущиеся с языка саркастические замечания, и сам разыскивал недостающее. Но в результате они вместе действовали быстрее, чем если бы все пришлось на одного Северуса.

А в это время в комнате, где остались Гарри и Малфои, чувствовалось напряжение. Люциус и Драко смущались от того, что отцу пришлось раскрыть крылья в присутствии сына, а Гарри все же поддался удовольствию от прикосновений этих крыльев, хоть и не хотел себе позволять этого. Молчание просто угнетало, но Люциус не мог поднимать одни темы при Гарри, а другие при Драко. Младшие же волшебники тоже не знали, что можно сказать друг другу такое, что не вызовет желания вцепиться друг другу в глотки. Так что тишину нарушал только редкий шепот Драко, в очередной раз применявшего к ладоням Гарри, стоило тому только болезненно сжать губы, благословенное заклинание, унимавшее боль. Все так же молча они съели принесенную Добби еду, и это стало для Гарри очередным испытанием нервов – ведь сам воспользоваться столовыми приборами он не мог, и пришлось позволить, чтобы старший волшебник покормил его.

Солнце уже садилось, когда вернулись Северус и Ремус. Первый с осторожностью нес флакон с вязкой бледно-зеленой жидкостью.

– Выпей это, – велел он Гарри, поднеся флакон к губам. – Понадобится несколько часов, чтобы твое тело полностью избавилось от яда, но постепенно ты почувствуешь себя лучше.

Гарри обрадовался стакану тыквенного сока, который поднесли к его рту после того, как содержимое флакона было выпито, – противоядие отличалось мерзким привкусом чего-то тухлого, от которого очень хотелось избавиться. Когда же ему протянули очередной флакон, он сморщил нос, но артачиться не стал, особенно после того, как Северус не слишком любезно сообщил:

– Зелье сна без сновидений, чтобы ничего не помешало исцелению!

Гарри понимал, что его уступчивость частично обусловлена нежным перьевым коконом, который уже несколько часов окутывал его, и сам себе поклялся, что стоит только выздороветь, и он станет держаться на почтительном расстоянии и от этого дома, и от своих захватчиков. Так и не сказав ни слова, он погрузился в сон.

Когда на следующий день Гарри пришел в себя, он приятно удивился улучшению самочувствия. Конечно, тело его все еще болело, он предчувствовал, что каждое движение заставит его страдать, но огонь, пожиравший его руки, исчез. И когда парень открыл глаза, он даже не поверил своим глазам – перед ним была Гермиона. И тут же преисполнившись надежды, он спросил:

– Меня вернули в Нору? Спасибо! Спа...

– Нет, ты не в Норе, – сурово отозвалась Гермиона, бросая на него яростные взгляды. – Ты в Логове, и заслужил все, что случилось с тобой! ДА С КАКОЙ СТАТИ ТЫ, ИДИОТ, ОТПРАВИЛСЯ ТУДА В ОДИНОЧКУ?

Гарри попытался съежиться, спрятаться под мягкой простыней, надеясь, что гроза все же пройдет стороной. Вот только такая загвоздка, эта «гроза» не только не собиралась униматься, дело шло к тому, что она превращалась в тропическую бурю, а затем и в ураган. Похоже, Гермиона планировала своей яростью оставить далеко позади норов миссис Уизли в самый бурный ее день.

– ПРИДУРОК ЧОКНУТЫЙ! ТЫ ВООБЩЕ ПОНИМАЕШЬ, ЧТО ЧУТЬ НЕ УМЕР?

Гарри пытался ответить, но Гермиона ни слова не давала ему вставить. Он огорченно глянул на Рона, тоже замеченного в комнате, но Гермиона только сильнее разозлилась из-за этого:

– ДАЖЕ НЕ НАДЕЙСЯ, ЧТО РОН ПОДДЕРЖИТ ТЕБЯ! ОН ПРЕКРАСНО ЗНАЕТ, ЧТО СДЕЛАННОЕ ТОБОЙ НЕСЛЫХАННО! И МНЕ НАПЛЕВАТЬ НА ТО, ЧТО ТВОЯ АВАНТЮРА УДАЛАСЬ!

Ой... то есть, если даже уничтожение хоркрукса для подруги ничего не значит, то все вообще очень плохо...

Ремус, сидящий в гостиной, услышав первые крики Гермионы, удовлетворенно улыбнулся. Его идея оправдала себя. И когда у Люциуса во взгляде появилось выражение, больше похожее на обеспокоенность за своего партнера, он сухо заявил:

– Ни ты, ни я, ни тем более Северус сейчас не в том положении, чтобы устроить ему давно заслуженную выволочку. Сейчас на подобное способна только Гермиона, так давайте позволим ей это сделать...

– И что, так мы обеспечим себе в дальнейшем его более адекватное поведение? – саркастически поинтересовался Северус.

– Мечтать не вредно. Но, может быть, это его успокоит хотя бы до начала учебного года? Это ведь тоже будет хорошо, да и у вас появится время, чтобы начать его соблазнение...

Гермиона более чем двадцать минут перечисляла Гарри все последствия его выходки, однако подтвердила своим поведением, что ни при каких условиях не предаст его – ведь даже в такой ярости она не произнесла слово «хоркрукс». И все же Гарри чувствовал, как вина волной поднималась в нем, когда он рассмотрел осунувшееся лицо Гермионы. Хлынули слезы, но девушка так и не унялась. Она перечислила, все больше смущая друга, как много, по словам Ремуса, сделали для его спасения Драко и Северус. Подробно разъяснила все, что пришлось сделать Тонкс, Уизли и ей самой, чтобы одурачить авроров, заставить их думать, что он в Норе. Она рассказала о долгих минутах, превращавшихся в часы, пока они ожидали новостей, о том, что Рон потерял аппетит от беспокойства, о Джинни и Тонкс, нашедших в себе силы тревожиться о нем, несмотря на то, что те, кого они желали для себя, дымом проскользнули между пальцами.

Люциус воспользовался кратким затишьем, чтобы войти в комнату, полностью проигнорировав разгневанный взгляд девушки. Он позволил себе легкую улыбку, заметив, как Гарри пытается зарыться в покрывала, и сказал:

– Думаю, вы прекрасно изложили свою точку зрения, мисс Грэйнджер. А теперь, наверное, стоит оставить Гарри... поразмышлять над вашими словами?

– Я еще с ним не закончила, – пылко воспротивилась Гермиона.

– Но я еще даже не поговорил с ним, – тут же возмутился Рон.

– Гарри нужно отдохнуть, – сухо напомнил Люциус.

– Но еще нет и полудня, – запротестовал Рон, выпрямившись.

– Действительно. Но кроме завтрака Гарри еще нужно принять душ, потому что раньше он не мог этого сделать. Нет, мистер Уизли, – продолжил Люциус громче, – не заставляйте меня пожалеть о моем согласии открыть вам дверь этого дома! Обещаю вам, что это будет ваш последний визит к Гарри, если вы сейчас не уйдете, а станете мешать ему отдыхать!

Гермиона глубоко вздохнула и сквозь сжатые зубы сказала:

– Что же, пошли, Рон. Но завтра мы вернемся, – твердо добавила она, смотря вейле прямо в глаза.

Люциус скривился, показывая, как ему не понравилось сказанное, и в свою очередь сообщил:

– Если Гарри будет хорошо себя чувствовать...

– Прекрасно! Но я, разумеется, больше полагаюсь на Ремуса, как на истину в последней инстанции! Что же касается тебя, Гарри, – добавила она, повернувшись к другу, – желаю тебе скорейшего выздоровления. Нам еще много чего нужно обсудить...

– Само собой разумеется, хотя мы могли поговорить и сегодня, если бы ты все это время так не кричала, – процедил сквозь зубы Гарри, зло глянув на нее.

– Неужели? Я всегда говорила тебе все, что думаю, и не собираюсь менять этого. Ну да, никто не может пойти за разыскиваемым, один только Гарри! Да вбей ты себе в дурную голову хоть одну разумную мысль! Дамблдор потерпел неудачу, оба раза, ты тоже сейчас едва выжил!

– Следующий раз окажется удачнее, – убежденно заявил Гарри.

– Да, так и будет, если ты не кинешься действовать в одиночку! – уверенно заявил Рон. – Теперь я знаю, что предпочел бы снова оказаться перед Арагогом, чем опять ожидать, не зная, что случилось еще...

Заметив, что терпение Люциуса на исходе, Рон и Гермиона достаточно быстро попрощались с Гарри, что очень разочаровало парня.

На следующий день после визита Рона и Гермионы, Гарри уже смог сделать несколько шагов без поддержки. Тем не менее он очень удивился, когда Люциус сообщил ему, что он может жить в комнате, которую подготовил для него Добби. Заметив округлившиеся глаза юноши, не ожидавшего подобной предупредительности, Люциус не удержался от насмешливого высказывания:

– Не похоже, что это тебя обрадовало... Возможно, ты предпочел бы остаться, разделив спальню со мной и Северусом? Нашу спальню и... нашу постель, – продолжил он вполголоса.

Намек заставил Гарри вздрогнуть, и парень немедленно пробормотал:

– Нет, нет... Я предпочитаю отдельную комнату...

– Жаль, – спокойно отозвался Люциус. – Надеюсь, это только временно, и я сумею переубедить тебя...

– Насколько я помню, – вмешался переполненный сарказмом Северус, – ты и со мной говорил так же, причем я был полностью уверен, что никогда не изменю своего мнения...

– Только глупцы никогда не меняют своей точки зрения. Ты же изменил, да и Гарри не дурак...

Гарри упрямо набычился, услышав сказанное. Пусть он и не возмущается сейчас, но прыгать в их кровать даже не собирается! Даже прикосновения мужчины, не то что намерение заняться любовью с кем-то одним из них, тем более с обоими, вызывало отвращение... И вообще, обходился же он семнадцать лет без ласки крыльев Люциуса, обойдется и в дальнейшем. Ведь так?

А? Это о чем он только что подумал? Ласка крыльев Люциуса? С каких это пор он начал называть Малфоя в своих мыслях по имени? Нет, решено, следовало прилагать больше усилий, чтобы как можно скорее убраться отсюда, чтобы вейловская магия не успела заставить его уступить... Ведь должна же где-нибудь на земле быть женщина, которая сделает Гарри счастливым, правильно? И Гарри проигнорировал легкое покалывание в сердце, вызванное непонятным беспокойством.

Среди понемногу налаживающегося порядка имелось нечто, довольно сильно тревожившее Гарри – он часто, входя куда-нибудь, видел Драко и Ремуса, обнимавшихся друг с другом, страстно целующихся, как будто бы они остались одни во всем мире. Даже тренировочный зал, куда уговорил его ходить Люциус, чтобы разминаться, разрабатывая скованные болью мышцы, не оставили они своим вниманием.

Но больше всего Гарри смутила ситуация, когда он, войдя в помещение бассейна, вдруг отчетливо услышал стоны. Когда же он рассмотрел источник этих стонов, то просто застыл на месте. Ремус сидел на ступенях, ведущих в воду, а голова Драко, закрывшего глаза, возлегала на его левом плече. Инстинктивно Гарри понял, что стонал Драко, в то время, как Ремус, казалось, что-то шептал ему на ухо. Гарри не смел даже пошевелиться. Он даже не мог убедить себя выйти и закрыть за собой дверь. Стоны Драко становились все громче, выдавая истинную природу движений руки Ремуса...

Гарри понимал, что сейчас им движет нездоровое любопытство. Что он должен оставить пару наедине и вернуться в бассейн потом, позже. Когда не потревожит их... Но какая-то неизвестная сила заставляла его оставаться на месте, делая немым свидетелем получаемого Драко наслаждения. Он с трудом сглотнул, осознав, что понимает часть слов, которые бормотал вейла, мечась головой на плече своего партнера. «Как хорошо... Еще... Да...» Недавнему врагу, похоже, нравились прикосновения Ремуса. И когда он под наплывом страсти заговорил громче, Гарри покраснел, ощутив неизбежную реакцию своего организма. Ремус чередовал поддразнивания («Ты уверен, что не хочешь скорее поплавать?») и чистую страсть («Давай же! Отпусти себя для меня!»).

Стоны Драко становились все отчаяннее, и Гарри почувствовал, как пересох его рот, а дыхание участилось. Он весь был напряжен. А когда он услышал последний долгий стон, ему пришлось уцепиться зубами в собственную губу, чтобы самому не застонать в ответ. И хотя его тело было мучительно напряжено, он кинулся в свою комнату, чтобы попытаться разобраться в случившемся и своей реакции на это. Ведь не мог же он так завестись, только слушая стоны удовольствия Драко от ласк Ремуса? Но переполненное неутоленным желанием тело говорило обратное.

Тщательно закрыв дверь и мысленно поблагодарив Рона за возвращение палочки, он глянул, одновременно огорченный и возбужденный, на свой болезненно напряженный член, жаждущий удовлетворения. Разумеется, как и все мальчики, он часто ласкал себя в уютной интимной темноте своей кровати, скрытой балдахином. Но, в отличие от тех случаев, вместо фантазий о Джинни, что ранее приводило его к наслаждению, сейчас перед ним появился Люциус. Улыбки, которые вейла дарил Северусу, почему-то оказались для юноши невероятно возбуждающими. В несколько движений достигнув разрядки, Гарри растерялся. Неужели действительно книги не ошибались? Неужели и правда Люциус Малфой мог сделать его счастливым? Вместе с Северусом Снейпом? За эти несколько минут вся его внутренняя убежденность разбилась вдребезги...

4. В тексте употреблено слово «Nettesheim». Возможно, оно что-то обозначает, но я не знаю что. Единственное, что вспомнилось – это Агриппа из Неттесхейма.

Если кто знает, как это зелье должно называться, буду благодарна за подсказку.


	22. Глава 22 Время компромиссов

_Глава 22. Время компромиссов_

Через несколько дней после первого визита Рона и Гермионы в этот дом, удобный, нужно признать, Гарри начал скучать. Главным образом из-за отсутствия важных для него разговоров. О, конечно же, о нем продолжали беспокоиться, проводили необходимые при его состоянии манипуляции, но, по его мнению, дни тянулись невероятно долго. Ремус, казалось, испытывал невообразимое наслаждение, пиявкой цепляясь к Драко, хотя, если подумать, непонятно, кто там к кому больше цеплялся. Но это мешало Гарри найти хоть кого-то, с кем можно просто поговорить. В зал для отработки заклинаний и дуэлинга его не допускали под предлогом того, что он все еще не выздоровел, в библиотеке находились только книги, если судить по их названиям, одной темной стороны магии, или же литература по невероятно трудным зельям. Оставался лишь бассейн, где можно было расслабиться. Жаль ненадолго, потому что всякий раз появлялся Люциус и напоминал, что слишком долго мочить руки нельзя. Конечно, парень попытался проигнорировать запрет, но тогда вода невероятно быстро остыла, заставив его выбраться быстрее, чем хотелось. А стоило ему сообщить об этом во время обеда, Люциус с насмешкой посмотрел на него и сказал:

– Но ведь тебе и нужно было выйти в это время, чтобы не навредить своим рукам, правильно? Так не все ли равно, что вода после этого стала ледяной?

Заметив иронию во взгляде и Снейпа, Гарри понял, что вода остыла не сама собой, что над ней как-то поработали. В общем, юноше казалось, что никто из них не желает проводить с ним больше времени, чем это необходимо, они предпочитали находиться в тренажерном зале, зале для отработки заклинаний и дуэлинга или лаборатории зельеварения.

А еще парень чувствовал себя преданным и со стороны Добби. Да, он изучил связи, соединяющие эльфа с обоими Малфоями, а через них с Ремусом, Снейпом и самим Гарри. Он лучше понял, отчего этот эльф озаботился его судьбой больше, чем кто-либо из подобных ему. Но в этом доме Добби даже не пытался помочь. И когда он сообщил о своем желании выбраться из этого дома, особенно из границ магической защиты, Добби тут же ошеломленно пробормотал:

– Нет! Хозяин Гарри, нет! Это невозможно! Хозяин Гарри должен отдыхать в Логове! Быть рядом с хозяином Люциусом и хозяином Северусом!

В общем и целом у парня оказалось только около получаса в день, которыми он действительно был доволен – время, когда к нему приходили Гермиона и Рон. О, конечно же, Люциус не сводил с них пронзительного взгляда, но, по крайней мере, можно было приятно побеседовать обо всем и ни о чем.

Наконец, почти через неделю с момента прихода Гарри в сознание, Люциус во время завтрака сказал:

– Кажется, сегодня ты выглядишь достаточно здоровым, чтобы посетить зал для отработки заклинаний. Я хотел бы реально оценить твои силы, а не ориентироваться на комментарии Северуса...

– Если я достаточно выздоровел для занятий, значит, я достаточно здоров и для возвращения в Нору, – тут же резюмировал Гарри, прекратив есть.

Эта надежда заставила его поднять голову и встретиться взглядом с Люциусом, впервые стого дня, когда он пришел в сознание.

– Возможно, – медленно отозвался Люциус, не отводя глаз. – Что же ты предложишь взамен?

«Что? О чем он говорит?» – задумался сбитый с толку Гарри.

– Разве ты не понимаешь, что я не позволю тебе уйти отсюда просто так, без компенсации? – продолжал настаивать Люциус.

Драко, Северус и Ремус задержали дыхание, понимая, что сейчас наступил один из ключевых моментов во взаимоотношениях Люциуса и Гарри. Сейчас Гарри мог жестоко ранить вейлу и даже отвергнуть раз и навсегда. Но, кроме того, они знали: что бы парень сейчас ни сказал, Люциус покорится решению своего юного партнера.

Гарри почувствовал, как его сердце внезапно заколотилось. Что такого может потребовать Люциус? Миновавшая неделя почти заставила его изменить свои убеждения. И пусть одно только упоминание того, что, возможно, он и Люциус смогут когда-либо завести отношения, отличные от платонических, вызывало мало удовольствия, но намерения окончательно отвергнуть его не появлялось тоже, ведь это повлекло бы за собой смерть вейлы, чего парню не хотелось...

– Какой компенсации? – переспросил Гарри.

Его глаза расширились, выдавая испытываемое парнем беспокойство, и у Люциуса сжалось сердце от того, что его юный партнер так явно боялся его. Но он не позволил своим чувствам отразиться на лице, произнеся ровным тоном:

– Я хочу, чтобы ты каждый день возвращался сюда тренироваться, по меньшей мере на три часа в день. Так же хотелось бы, чтобы ты решил, поедешь или нет первого сентября в Хогвартс.

– При чем тут Хогвартс? – тут же недоверчиво поинтересовался Гарри.

– Потому что если ты отправишься в Хогвартс, мы тоже будем там, – сказал Люциус, указывая на себя и на Северуса, – если же нет, то нас там так же не окажется.

– И как же вы намерены попасть в Хогвартс прямо под носом у МакГонагалл? – с насмешкой спросил Гарри.

– Она уже нас наняла.

Предположение, что Гарри удивился, было слишком слабым, чтобы передать его чувства. Он немедленно повернулся к Ремусу, желая получить подтверждение, вот только когда оборотень кивнул ему, он огорченно выдохнул:

– Но как же такое возможно?

– Мы – те самые люди, с которыми ты оставил Рона и Гермиону перед своим исчезновением из «Флориш и Блоттс» в день твоего набега на Гринготтс. Это достаточно простой древний гламур, Гарри, позволяющий нам изображать те личности, о которых ты мог читать в газетах...

– И защита Хогвартса его не обнаружила?

– Нет, этот гламур слишком древен и мало опасен, ведь новый облик исчезает, если кто-то встретившийся с замаскированным знает, кто это такой на самом деле, – терпеливо объяснил Люциус.

– Но мне казалось, что ты собирался преподавать Защиту, – сказал Гарри, повернувшись к Ремусу.

– Так и есть, – подтвердил тот, – Люциус и Северус займут посты преподавателей Трансфигурации и Дуэлинга.

– Дуэлинга? Нового предмета, упомянутого МакГонагалл в письме?

– Да, – подтвердил Ремус. – Министерство пытается создать впечатление, что делает что-то для повышения безопасности магического мира! Как будто бы тот факт, что они решили обучить одиннадцатилетних сорванцов искусству дуэли, поможет бороться с Волдемортом. По-моему эти занятия следовало бы навязать именно взрослым!

Люциус дал Гарри несколько секунд на переваривание полученной информации, а затем снова спокойно заговорил:

– Кроме того, ты нужен нам, Гарри, еще кое для чего.

И он протянул ему запечатанный флакон, где кружила длинная серебристая нить, в которой Гарри узнал чье-то воспоминание.

– У меня в комнате есть думосбор, там ты сможешь просмотреть это.

Когда Гарри заметил, что Драко нахмурился, у него возникло недоброе предчувствие.

– Да, это воспоминание Драко, – продолжил Люциус, от которого не ускользнуло поведение юных волшебников. – Точнее, это воспоминание о моменте, когда Волдеморт поставил ему метку. Прежде чем ты начнешь возмущаться, дай мне закончить. Нам всем нужно, чтобы именно ты просмотрел это воспоминание, потому как именно оно одно наиболее отчетливо показывает ту часть ритуала, где Волдеморт вплетает в метку свою магию. Он вообще-то ставит ее в два этапа: сначала клеймит раскаленным железом, затем применяет заклинание.

«Мерлин, – подумал Гарри. – Клеймо раскаленным железом? Такого размера? Но ведь боль...»

– Как ты понимаешь, боль от раскаленного железа такова, что ни я, ни Северус не смогли точно запомнить мгновения, последовавшие за экзекуцией. Драко удалось подобное, поскольку его природа позволила обезболить руку в необходимый момент. Так что его воспоминание о заклинании очень четкое.

– Тогда зачем вам понадобился я? – выдохнул Гарри.

– Потому что заклинание произнесено на парселтанге...

Гарри на миг застыл, осознавая сказанное, не отрывая взгляда от серебристой нити, лениво кружившейся во флаконе.

– Почему? – спросил он вполголоса.

У него в голове теснилось слишком много вопросов, но выговорить он смог только это слово.

Ответил ему Северус, не скрывая холода в голосе:

– Что бы ты ни думал, мы хотим освободиться от этой метки. Во-первых, для того, чтобы Волдеморт прекратил с ее помощью напоминать о себе. Во-вторых, чтобы быть уверенными, что он с ее помощью не сможет найти нас. И в-третьих, избавление от нее, возможно, позволит нам помочь тебе закрываться от него... в ожидании лучшего.

– Лучшего? – немедленно отреагировал Гарри.

– Нужно будет возобновить занятия окклюменцией, – тут же вмешался Люциус, – но не сразу же. Пока ты не слишком доверяешь мне и Северусу...

– Ты должен увидеть это, Гарри, – в свою очередь вмешался Ремус мягко. – Ведь если мы найдем способ блокирования метки, это скорее заставит говорить тех Пожирателей Смерти, которых мы сумеем захватить. Ведь мы сможем предложить им свободу от Волдеморта за те сведения, а их нам так не хватает с тех пор, как Северус перестал быть шпоном...

Гарри все это казалось противным. О, он прекрасно понимал, насколько это окажется выгодным для Ордена, но ему казалось, что сделав это, он признает, что Люциус, Снейп и Драко не хотели становиться Пожирателями Смерти. Такое понимание заставляло тревожиться. Да и вообще, в последнее время ему казалось, что с самого начала лета Земля стала вращаться в противоположную сторону! Но он все же спросил, глядя на Драко:

– Долго это длится?

– Несколько минут, – ответил тот сквозь зубы.

Гарри качнул головой и со вздохом произнес:

– Что же, давайте думосбор.

Северус вскочил на ноги и на несколько мгновений покинул собравшихся, чтобы вернуться с миниатюрной копией думосбора, принадлежавшего Дамблдору. Он поставил его в центре стола, а затем Люциус аккуратно вылил содержание флакона внутрь.

– Мы пойдем вместе, Гарри, – сказал он. – Я знаю, ты знаком с его принципом действия, но я не желаю, чтобы ты встретился с происходящим там в одиночестве.

Гарри вдруг почувствовал, что у него пересохло во рту, но он все равно двинулся ближе к столу, превозмогая дрожь. Он медленно наклонялся к спиральному туману, клубившемуся над думосбором, когда вдруг ощутил вихрь, втянувший его внутрь. Как только он оказался в воспоминании и встал на ноги, он услышал, как Люциус шепнул ему на ухо:

– Я уже тоже тут. Давай пройдем в центр помещения.

– Где мы? – сразу же спросил Гарри, глянув на мужчину.

Люциус скривился и с болью выдавил:

– Не могу... сказать.

– _Фиделиус_? – проворчал Гарри.

– Да, подчиненный заклинанию его изобретения, – добавил Люциус, указывая на Волдеморта, стоящего в центре комнаты.

Гарри быстро осмотрел помещение, пытаясь лучше запомнить его, чтобы впоследствии суметь описать друзьям. Круглая комната отличалась низким потолком, стены ее, казалось, сотворили из необтесанного камня. Тут была только одна дверь, перед которой и стоял Волдеморт. Свет, похоже, давали только три зажженных факела и рдеющая алым раскаленная жаровня в центре.

Легкое движение Люциуса сбоку заставило парня сконцентрироваться на людях, стоящих в центре. Волдеморт находился напротив осунувшегося Драко, опустившего взгляд. Гарри удивился злобному триумфу на лице Нарциссы Малфой, которая стояла за сыном, уткнув свою палочку ему в спину, как будто бы для того, чтобы помешать ему отступить. Этому выражению лица могла бы позавидовать и Беллатрикс Лестрандж, находившаяся чуть в стороне. В жаровне нагревался какой-то инструмент, напоминающий прут около метра длинной, тяжелый даже на глаз, и его лежащий на углях конец уже раскалился докрасна.

У Гарри снова появилось нехорошее предчувствие, когда Волдеморт сказал:

– Беллатрикс, поставь ему клеймо, чтобы показать ему, кому он должен быть верен!

– Конечно, мой господин, – поспешно согласилась она.

С некоторым трудом подняв с жаровни тот самый длинный прут, женщина поднесла его раскаленный конец к обнаженной коже левой руки Драко.

В этот миг Гарри захотелось закрыть глаза, но Люциус шепнул ему на ухо:

– Ты должен смотреть, чтобы понять, в какой момент Волдеморт начинает чары, не пропустить ничего из его действий! Иначе придется раз за разом просматривать это воспоминание, пока не разберешься во всем!

Парень почувствовал, что его тянет к центру помещения, и он вынужденно приблизился к Драко и Волдеморту. Когда он увидел, как раскаленный металл прижался к белоснежной коже Драко, ему показалось, что его сейчас вырвет. Он почти ощущал запах паленого тела, крик Драко пронзал уши. Торжествующий оскал на губах Беллатрикс вызывал тошноту.

– Слушай, – настаивал Люциус, – слушай, что говорит Волдеморт! Сейчас!

– Тссселом сссвоим сссслуга пуссссть сссо мной навсссегда ссссвязан будет. Морсссссмордре! Пуссссть магия его ссссо мной сссссвязана будет! Морсссссмордре! Всссся сссссила его пуссссть моей будет! Морсссссмордре! Морсссссмордре! Морсссссмордре!

Каждое произнесенное _Морсмордре_ подчеркивалось зеленой молнией, направленной к руке Драко, и от каждого удара этих молний рука содрогалась.

Гарри слушал очень внимательно, следил за губами и палочкой Волдеморта, но, казалось, больше ничего не менялось. Сквозь крик Драко время от времени прорывались недобрые насмешки Нарциссы Малфой и Беллатрикс Лестрандж.

Гарри почувствовал, что возвращается, и только тогда понял, что воспоминание закончилось.

И едва он вернулся в свое тело, как его тут же вывернуло, хорошо хоть он успел добраться до раковины. Он не услышал обеспокоенного возгласа Ремуса, но вот успокаивающие поглаживания Люциуса по спине он почувствовал, хоть и не слишком ясно.

Ремус напряженно следил за Гарри, погрузившегося в думосбор, и он видел, как напряглось тело молодого человека. Он так же заметил и зеленоватый оттенок кожи парня, но, тем не менее, оказался не готов к последующей реакции на воспоминание. Он осознал, что, в отличие от него, Люциус ожидал чего-то подобного, потому и последовал в думосбор за подростком. И только теперь стало понятно, какое зелье Северус поставил рядом. И пусть на лице у зельевара царило непроницаемое выражение, его взгляд тем не менее тоже не отрывался от Гарри. Сам же Ремус хотел разобраться, что же такого увидел Гарри. Но только он повернулся к думосбору, чтобы в свою очередь ознакомиться с воспоминанием, как его остановила рука Драко, легшая на его предплечье, и его голос, шепнувший:

– Пожалуйста, нет. Это слишком унизительно...

Ремус медленно повернулся к своему вейле, опустившему голову. Оборотень прекрасно чувствовал, как трепещет ладонь на его предплечье. Приподняв лицо юноши, он заглянул в его глаза и удивился, увидев слезы, сверкающие на ресницах Драко. Конечно же они семимильными шагами осваивали доверие друг к другу, и Драко уже успешно мог расслабиться рядом с ним, почти полностью отбрасывая раздражающий малфоевский стиль поведения, но он все еще не готов полностью отринуть все свои щиты, так же как не готов показать свою слабость, даже в воспоминаниях.

Ремус еще раз глянул на дрожащего Гарри, которого поддерживал Люциус, и окончательно сделал свой выбор. Драко же в конце концов восстал против своего отца, запрещая ему вмешиваться во взаимоотношения оборотня и вейлы, теперь же Ремус понял, что и он не имеет права вмешиваться в становление взаимопонимания между Люциусом и Гарри. Сын одного из его лучших друзей отныне должен находить утешение, поддержку и помощь в объятиях своего вейлы. И потому оборотень отвел взгляд и сконцентрировался на Драко, которого и обнял покрепче, прижимая к себе.

Северус уставился на Гарри и Люциуса. Он ждал, когда младшему волшебнику станет хоть чуточку лучше, чтобы влить в него приготовленное на всякий случай противорвотное зелье.

К его невероятному удивлению в последний год своей жизни Дамблдор много говорил о Гарри, дав Северусу больше информации о парне, чем хотелось. Мужчина тогда решил, что такая говорливость директора связана с желанием старика выговориться перед смертью, и сожалел только о выбранной теме, но как бы он ни пытался перевести интерес директора на что-либо иное, тот все равно возвращался к излюбленной теме. Но теперь все становилось ясно. Дамблдор рассказывал все это, чтобы Северус мог лучше понять юношу. И сейчас он знал, что парень ненавидел жестокость в любой ее форме, и даже наблюдение за принятием Драко метки повергло его в огромный шок. Хотя мужчина пока и не понял, что шокировало Гарри больше – само клеймение или же отношение к нему Нарциссы и Беллатрикс!

Северус остался доволен, что Ремус не стал вмешиваться, а предпочел ободрять Драко. Младший Малфой и так достаточно унижен осознанием, что Гарри наблюдал за его клеймением.

Люциусу хотелось сделать много больше, чтобы унять душевную муку Гарри: обнять его, шептать слова утешения на ушко... но он знал, что его юный партнер все еще не готов для таких проявлений чувств. Тем более он не забыл, что все происходящее здесь и сейчас началось с озвученного желания Гарри вернуться в Нору.

А тот дрожал, уцепившись за раковину. Увиденное им прокручивалось в голове. Он не знал, что в этом воспоминании более ужасно: клеймение его ровесника, которого Волдеморт, похоже, считал за принадлжащий ему скот, мерзкие ухмылки обеих присутствующих женщин, или же унизительная формулировка примененного заклинания. Парень был признателен тому, кто преподнес ему стакан воды, за который он уцепился дрожащими руками. Когда он проглотил несколько глотков, то неожиданно заметил, что опирается на Люциуса. Он выпрямился, но медленнее, чем хотелось его мятежной части. И ведь действительно, что-то внутри нашептывало ему, как приятно позволить, чтобы его так лелеяли.

Когда Гарри развернулся и увидел успокаиваемого Ремусом Драко, то у него не возникло никаких вопросов по этому поводу. Если бы он сам помнил что-либо подобное, то его бы очень уязвила надобность предъявить такие воспоминания кому бы там ни было!

И только Северус остался неизменным, и выражение лица его как обычно не поддавалось расшифровке. Но все же он протянул флакон с зельем, без язвительности сказав:

– Это поможет твоему желудку успокоиться.

Гарри без колебаний вцепился в выданный ему флакон. Стоило только представить, что он должен повторить услышанные слова, как ему снова становилось нехорошо.

Все они несколько минут молчали, один за другим садясь за стол. Наконец, глубоко вздохнув, Гарри монотонно начал:

– Телом своим слуга пусть со мной навсегда связан будет. Морсмордре! Пусть магия его со мной связана будет! Морсмордре! Вся сила его пусть моей будет! Морсмордре! Морсмордре! Морсмордре!

Когда Ремус непонимающе затряс головой, парень более сухо заявил:

– Но он действительно сказал именно это!

– Никто и не сомневается, – заверил его Люциус, кладя руку на ладонь юноши, – вот только произнес ты все это на парселтанге...

Слабая извиняющаяся улыбка Ремуса убедила парня в обоснованности сказанного, и он сконцентрировался на своей речи, чтобы передать услышанное по-английски. Когда же он все же повторил, то, уже видя побелевшее лицо Ремуса, сидящего напротив, понял, что теперь он не соскользнул в парселтанг.

– Но ведь это даже не на латыни, – возмутился Северус.

И пока Гарри уставился на своего бывшего преподавателя, спрашивая себя, при чем тут латынь, Ремус сдавленно произнес:

– Все формулы заклинаний имеют латинские, греческие корни, или же берут истоки из других мертвых языков. Все, без исключения. И именно так сложно найти контрзаклинание. Но это...

– Но... разве не проще разобраться с ним, если оно на английском языке? – позволил себе вопрос Гарри.

– Проще? – разозлился Северус. – Ни один из способов создания заклинаний и контрзаклинаний не затрагивает работу с английским языком! Этот мерзавец поймал нас в невероятно глубокую ловушку!

Пока Северус бесился, Ремус не отводил от него глаз, а потом медленно сказал:

– Знаешь, сказанное тобой не совсем верно, Северус...

– Прошу прощения? – зельевар яростно зыркнул на появившегося оппонента. – Ты решил переквалифицироваться во всезнайку, Люпин?

– Не вмешивайся, Драко. Послушай меня, Северус, – сказал ликантроп. – Ты только что заявил, что ни один из способов создания заклинаний не применим к английскому языку, вот только... английского языка Волдеморт как раз и не использовал... И потому, если нам удастся придумать что-то, Гарри должен будет произнести это на парселтанге... Но вот работу над контрзаклинанием придется все равно начинать с английского варианта...

– Подобное возможно, – прокомментировал сказанное Люциус. – Если подумать, и латынь, и греческий, и прочие языки когда-то использовались для того, чтобы умение создания заклинаний осталось тайным...

– И чтобы только те, кого научили, могли делать это, – внезапно вмешался Северус. – Вот и Волдеморт не стал особенно долго ломать голову и использовал тот единственный язык, о котором думал, что только он знает его...

– Если подумать, то этот язык тоже можно отнести к древним и тайным наречиям!

– Не стоит забывать и о том, что единственные объекты для экспериментирования – это мы сами, – мрачно напомнил Драко.

– Я буду особенно внимателен к формулировкам, – бросил Северус. – Как я понимаю, ты сейчас не можешь снова просмотреть воспоминание, чтобы убедиться, что правильно запомнил сказанное?

Хоть он последними словами обращался к Гарри, но ответил ему поспешивший вмешаться Люциус:

– Об этом даже речи не будет! Слишком уж плохо ему от просмотра! И вообще, вы сможете поговорить об этом потом, когда достаточно продвинемся!

Гарри был благодарен Люциусу за выступление в его защиту, но все же едва смог изобразить улыбку в ответ, потому что воспоминания об увиденном не оставляли его.

Но все же он сумел припомнить, с чего начался разговор и разбил повисшее молчание жалобным:

– А теперь я могу вернуться в Нору?

Хотелось бы спросить это более твердо, но, к несчастью, увиденное воспоминание подкосило его сильнее, чем многое подсмотренное в голове у Волдеморта.

– Сначала нам нужно разобраться с теми двумя вопросами, с которых мы и начали, – твердо отозвался Люциус. Его сердце просто сжималось от боли, стоило только подумать, что его юный партнер не хотел оставаться в защищенных стенах Логова. – Итак, Хогвартс. Ты собираешься вернуться туда или нет?

– Я еще не знаю, – упрямо ответил Гарри.

На самом деле он хотел еще немного подумать, причем где-нибудь далеко от этих серых глаз, которые действительно начинали его волновать. Он уже понял, что не сможет вечно бороться против магии вейлы, что, если честно, его пугало.

– Ты не покинешь этот дом, не приняв решение, – отозвался Люциус.

– Почему же? – возмутился Гарри. – Мы же встречаемся здесь только за столом, и все!

– Это упрек? – тихо поинтересовался Люциус, пытаясь пригасить торжествующий блеск в глазах.

На самом деле он уже несколько дней ожидал, когда парень взорвется, выскажет свое разочарование от нехватки общения. Самому Люциусу тоже не слишком нравилось проводить время только с Северусом, без своего второго партнера. Он не обманывал сам себя, понимая, что любит и Гарри, и Северуса, он хотел видеть рядом с собой _**их обоих**_. Не больше, но и не меньше. И потому отстраняться от общения с Гарри по собственному решению для вейлы оказалось тягостно, но к счастью уже через несколько дней такой подход дал свои плоды, и младший волшебник начал возмущаться.

– Нет! – пылко запротестовал Гарри. – Но... ведь...

– Не беспокойся, – прервал его Люциус, и в голосе его проскользнули насмешливые нотки, – я вполне понял, что ты хотел сказать. Но для успешного преподавания нужна хотя бы минимальная подготовка, и поэтому нас с Северусом интересует, должны ли мы за нее браться.

Гарри чувствовал, что его поставили в безвыходное положение. Он огорченно глянул на Ремуса, но на лице оборотня читался только вежливо-безразличный интерес к разговору, и стало ясно, что с этой стороны помощи не получить. А уж после того, как Гарри заметил насмешливый вид Драко...

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и повернулся к окну. Он должен, непременно должен выбраться из этого осиного гнезда. Ему не хотелось решать именно сейчас. Сначала он желал бы поговорить с Роном и Гермионой. Следовало поступать осмотрительно, но... в конце концов, Люциус же его любит, так? Парень опустил голову, стараясь выглядеть подавленным, и жалобно произнес:

– Мне казалось, что после просмотра того, что вы мне решили показать, мне не помешало бы немного больше сострадания, пусть и от вас... Что вы позволите мне немного прийти в себя хоть немного, прежде чем заставлять решать что-то настолько важное.

Он не увидел загоревшийся интересом взгляд Ремуса, и тем более не заметил, как рука Северуса упала на бедро Люциуса, на лице которого внезапно появилось встревоженное выражение.

– Гарри, ты, наверное, забыл, что я знаю, как ты реагировал на видения о Волдеморте. Вспыльчивость, готовность крушить все вокруг, но уж точно не плаксивость! Мы хотим узнать твое решение по множеству причин, и мы его получим. Даже не надейся разжалобить Люциуса, я не позволю тебе этого! Итак, ты в Хогвартс или нет?

Люциусу казалось, что Северус давит сильнее, чем следовало! Возможно, не стоило так торопить мальчишку? Может быть ему действительно нужно дать время прийти в себя?

Гарри же внутренне метал громы и молнии. Ему никогда не удавалось одолеть Снейпа, тем более, что тот слишком уж много знал о нем! Тем не менее парень быстро прикинул: в Хогвартсе, особенно в гостиной Гриффиндора он в большей безопасности от предполагаемых партнеров, чем только в обществе их двоих. И там ему проще ускользнуть от их надзора благодаря карте Мародеров, чем в этом относительно невеликом доме...

Поскольку он не питал иллюзий, что сможет переубедить мужчин, по крайней мере Люциуса, то собирался хотя бы воспользоваться необходимостью подготовки к занятиям совместно с Роном и Гермионой как предлогом, потребовав разрешения вернуться к ним, а вот затем...

Когда Гарри произнес «Значит, Хогвартс», Северус заметил в его глазах мятежный блеск, что очень ему не понравилось, тем более что Ремус ухмыльнулся в ответ на это заявление. И по спине пробежала дрожь предчувствия, когда Ремус вполголоса сказал:

– Думаю, в этом году мы все будем там! Но ты же не забыл данное мне обещание, Гарри? – тут же поинтересовался он чуть громче.

Юноша покачал в ответ головой. Северус же немедленно спросил:

– Какое обещание?

– Северус, ты же не собираешься вмешиваться в то, что касается только Гарри и меня?

– Если это касается его безопасности, то собираюсь, – отрезал Северус под одобрительным взглядом Люциуса.

– Гарри пообещал мне несколько вещей, касающихся его безопасности, – отозвался насмешливо Ремус.

– И почему же тогда мне кажется, что эти обещания мне не понравятся?

– Наверняка из-за того, что слово «Мародер» по-прежнему терзает твои уши, – мило сообщил оборотень.

– Люпин! – угрожающе потянул Северус.

– Ты можешь рвать и метать, но ничего не узнаешь. И тебе, Люциус, не стоит буравить Драко вопросительным взглядом – ему тоже ничего не известно. И если же когда-либо мне придется поставить его в известность, то только после обещания не раскрывать тебе секрета!

– Гарри – мой партнер! – сверкнул глазами Люциус.

– Да, но так же он сын Джеймса и крестник Сириуса, моих друзей. И тебе придется понять – я сделаю все возможное, чтобы с ним ничего не случилось, и при этом желаю, чтобы он сам приходил ко мне, если у него неприятности, чтобы не требовалось ломать его характер и волю. Ведь Гарри так любит свободу! Ты же сам должен понимать это!

Гарри решил даже не пытаться хоть что-то сказать во время этой перепалки, из которой он вынес понимание, что Ремус остался на его стороне. Да, он не стал помогать избегать столкновения с Люциусом, но все равно решил поддерживать Гарри.

Несколько мгновений трое мужчин мерили друг друга яростными взглядами, но вскоре Люциус сквозь зубы процедил:

– Да, ты не заинтересован подвергнуть его большей опасности. Тебе хватает той, что уже нависла над ним! Что же, когда мы разобрались в первом вопросе, – продолжил он, поворачиваясь к Гарри, – остался еще один. Я хочу получить твое обещание каждый день возвращаться сюда, если ты предпочитаешь проводить время в Норе.

– Зачем обещание? – опять начал протестовать Гарри. – И сколько времени в день конкретно?

– Потому что ты из тех, кто держит свое слово, и готов поклясться, и это обещание сдержишь! А поскольку за пять минут тебя обучить невозможно, то сам можешь понять, сколько времени это будет занимать.

Гарри недоверчиво посмотрел на мужчину и подавил желание попросить дополнительных объяснений. Он подозревал, то за всеми этими условиями кроется какая-то еще причина, но совсем не хотел, чтобы Люциус ее озвучил.

– Ладно, – поворчал он, – я буду возвращаться сюда ежедневно...

– Как минимум на три часа, – твердо добавил Люциус.

Гарри раздосадовано фыркнул, но все же согласно качнул головой. И тут же полный надежд спросил:

– А теперь я могу отправиться туда?

Люциус, хоть и очень неохотно, но все же согласился. Но стоило только собравшемуся Гарри появиться на пороге дома, как вейла перехватил его, спокойно сказав:

– Я повожу тебя до антиаппарационной границы.

Гарри бросил нервный взгляд на Снейпа, который с бесстрастным видом оказался неподалеку.

Те несколько минут, понадобившихся им, чтобы дойти до границы магической защиты, над ними тремя нависало тяжелое молчание. Но когда Гарри повернулся и открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, Люциус застиг его врасплох, положив руку на плечо и произнеся:

– Мы ждем тебя сегодня после обеда.

– Но... – начал было протестовать Гарри.

– Ты обещал мне, Гарри, – тут же прервал его Люциус, стискивая ладонь на плече юноши.

– Но я сегодня ведь был здесь достаточно долго, – все же продолжил свой протест Гарри.

– Ты пообещал каждый день приходить сюда из Норы, – настаивал на своем Люциус.

Гарри чуть дар речи не потерял от такой наглости. Но разве можно было ожидать чего-то другого?

– Ладно, – злобно поцедил он, – но я хочу, чтобы...

Он не смог закончить свою фразу, потому что Люциус наклонился к нему, накрывая губами его рот, не давая времени даже на протестующий возглас. И настойчивое, нежное прикосновение чужих губ, казалось, уничтожило даже желание протестовать.

Глядя на ошеломленное выражение лица Гарри после первого соприкосновения губ, Люциус хотел только одного – продолжить целовать юношу. Так он и поступил. Второй поцелуй оказался более долгим, более настойчивым, еще более ласковым. Ответа Гарри мужчина так и не получил, но пока он и не ожидал его. Если подумать, отсутствие отклика сейчас было все же хорошим знаком – Гарри же не оттолкнул его.

Северус тоже потерялся в своих ощущениях, как и Гарри. Он невероятно ревновал к Нарциссе, когда Люциуса заставили жениться на ней, настолько ревновал, что дошел до отказа от любого возможного контакта с Люциусом. Но сейчас, видя своего вейлу, целующего Гарри, он не злился. Наоборот, он почувствовал, как у него самого зарождается желание. Да, ему хотелось очутиться на месте Гарри, но, что его очень удивило, он хотел бы оказаться и на месте Люциуса. Он хотел быть тем, из-за кого на лице у юноши появилась эта трогательная смесь смущения и изумления. Он прекрасно понимал, что перед Гарри, так же как когда-то перед самим Северусом, предстала невероятная дилемма: несмотря на все свои предыдущие убеждения парень пропал, и желая, чтобы Люциус обнимал и целовал его, и не в силах признать это вслух. Разум явно должен был вопить, напоминая, что парень не гей, что мужчины не должны ему нравиться, но вот голос соблазна конечно же указывал, что Люциус не какой-то там посторонний мужчина. Потому что Люциус тот, кто сделает его счастливым, тот, кто мечтает провести рядом с ним всю жизнь, тот, кто просто переполнен любовью к нему. И что с того, что Люциус мужчина, если именно в нем Гарри нуждался, чтобы быть счастливым! Ведомый почти неодолимой тягой, Северус подошел ближе и услышал, как Люциус тихо шепчет:

– Я знаю, что тебе трудно, Гарри... Пусть ты пока не можешь даже понять, что ты создан для меня... И лучшего партнера, созданного для тебя, найти не сможешь... Но я докажу тебе, что это истина. Я хочу сделать тебя счастливым.

Гарри украдкой глянул на Северуса, чье приближение не ускользнуло и от вейлы, протянувшего руку и привлекшего своего первого партнера ближе.

– Вы оба необходимы мне. Я не люблю кого-то из вас больше, а кого-то меньше. Вы оба – жизнь моя. И я готов доказывать вам это в любое время.

Сердце Гарри колотилось, чуть ли не выскакивая из груди. И единственное, что он смог признать для себя – это непоколебимую уверенность, что Люциус полностью убежден в своих словах.

А юноша уже и не понимал, чего хочет он сам.


	23. Глава 23 Время подтверждения

_Глава 23. Время подтверждения_

Гарри, все еще потрясенный поцелуем, а так же словами Люциуса, продолжающими эхом звучать в его ушах, переступил порог Норы. Хлопотавшая на кухне миссис Уизли, вздрогнула от неожиданности его появления, когда он с некоторой робостью поприветствовал ее.

– Гарри! Дорогой мой... Но что же ты сейчас тут делаешь?

Гарри неопределенно повел головой, не представляя, как будет обращаться с ним матриарх семейства Уизли. Со слов Рона и Гермионы он знал, что женщина уже в курсе, кто он для Люциуса, и опасался того, что она сейчас могла ему сказать.

– Садись сюда, Гарри, нам нужно поговорить, – предложила она через пару мгновений.

Он довольно неловко сел на стул, предчувствуя возможное нравоучение. Но когда тишина стала невыносимой, он поднял голову и глянул на миссис Уизли, задумчиво смотрящую на него.

– Знаешь, Гарри, – тихо произнесла она, – я всегда втайне надеялась, что один из моих детей окажется связан с вейлой. И когда Билл представил нам Флер, сказала себе, что нам очень повезло. Но когда Джинни сообщила...

– Джинни? – воскликнул парень.

– Да, именно Джинни рассказала нам обо всем той ночью, когда мы ожидали хотя бы известий о тебе. Но мы поговорим об этом позже, согласен? В общем, когда мы узнали, что ты связан с Люциусом Малфоем, конечно же мы не слишком обрадовались. И от того, что Джинни страдала, а никому не понравится видеть, как мучается его дитя. И потому, что для нас ты стал восьмым ребенком, и мы беспокоились за тебя. Конечно, мы беспокоимся из-за способов, которыми Люциус Малфой решит воздействовать на тебя, но так же нас тревожат и твои ответные действия. Тихо, не отвечай, слушай меня! И Гермиона, и Рон, и конечно же Ремус, – все они не скрывали, какие чувства вызвал в тебе этот союз. Но, кажется, ты слишком быстро позабыл, что это выбор и твоей магии, а не только магии Люциуса! Выбор на тебя пал не просто так! Ты тот, кто нужен ему, но и он тот, кто необходим тебе! Каким бы странным тебе это ни казалось, – и поверь, МНЕ тоже кажется это невероятным, – он тот единственный среди всех живущих на Земле, кто сможет сделать тебя счастливым!

– Но...

– Никаких «но» тут не возможно, Гарри! Вейловская магия действует именно так, но эгоизмом она не отличается! Она обеспечивает не только счастье вейлы, но и выбирает для нее партнера, – а в нашем случае партнеров, – который нуждается в этой вейле, чтобы быть счастливым.

К концу тирады Гарри опустил взгляд и понурился. О, миссис Уизли всего лишь повторила то, что в течение всех этих долгих дней твердили Гермиона, Рон и Ремус, но очередное повторение из уст именно этой женщины, заставляло попрощаться с последними крохами надежды.

У него не было ни малейшей возможности избежать этого.

Он партнер Люциуса Малфоя и ему придется остаться с ним.

Этой магии совершенно наплевать, что мужчина на... А впрочем на сколько? На двадцать пять лет? Или он на тридцать лет старше Гарри? Но магия решила, что именно они нужны друг другу, чтобы быть счастливыми!

Он нервно засмеялся, но в смехе слышались рыдания.

– Ну разве не смешно, что я, чертов Мальчик-Который-Выжил, оказался связан с Пожирателями Смерти?

– Готова признать, что меня это тоже сильно поразило, и не было с того вечера ни дня, когда мы с Артуром не пытались понять, почему все так случилось. Но если это одна из причин, препятствующих тебе, то советую любой ценой поговорить с ними об этом, Гарри. Вы никуда не продвинетесь, если не можете всего лишь просто поговорить... Я даже несколько удивлена, как ты смог выдержать столько...

– Я хотел вернуться сюда, – процедил сквозь зубы Гарри. – Мне осточертело быть там чуть ли не в одиночестве. Ремус все время находился рядом с Драко, клещом вцепившегося в него. Что же до Люциуса и Снейпа, они не...

– Советую называть его Северусом, дорогой, стоит как можно раньше привыкнуть к этому, – ласково прервала его миссис Уизли.

– Вы думаете, это так легко после всех тех шести лет? – отозвался Гарри, стараясь подавить проявившееся возмущение.

– Нет, но все же ты не должен цепляться за прошлое. Нужно смотреть в будущее. Так что же они делали, о чем ты начал говорить?

– Да они почти все время не вылезали из тренировочного зала и зала дуэлинга!

– Мхм... А что бы ты сказал, если бы Люциус на все это время прилип к тебе?

Взгляд Гарри наполнился чистым ужасом, вызвав улыбку у миссис Уизли.

– Так я и думала, – прокомментировала она.

– И тем не менее он обязал меня ежедневно являться туда, – проворчал Гарри.

– А как по-твоему вам познакомиться поближе иначе?

Гарри отчаянно глянул на нее. Не хотелось признавать правоту сказанного. Особенно из-за того, что ему и не слишком хотелось «знакомиться поближе» с Люциусом... Да что общего у них, за исключением этой чертовой вейловской магии, избравшей его, Гарри?

Именно это мгновение Гермиона выбрала, чтобы войти на кухню. Если честно, она и Рон еще несколько минут назад пытались попасть туда, да только Гарри не увидел предупреждающий взгляд миссис Уизли, запретивший им показываться на глаза юноши. Девушка видела, что не смотря на ее многочисленные повторения того, что снова озвучила ему мать Рона, Гарри только сейчас, похоже, действительно осознал сказанное. Она глянула на Рона, огорченно уставившегося на их лучшего друга. Затем Рон перевел взгляд на девушку. Не проронив ни слова, они внимательно смотрели друг другу в глаза. Возможно, сейчас Гарри больше чем когда-либо необходимо их присутствие.

Гарри слабо улыбнулся только что вошедшим друзьям, а миссис Уизли тотчас же встала.

– Дети, идите в сад и займитесь его обезгномливанием, а то гномы его снова наводнили. Обед я подам пораньше, и у тебя, Гарри, останется свободной вся вторая половина дня.

– Ты и правда должен вернуться туда? – спросил Рон, когда они оказались достаточно далеко от его матери.

– Угу, – безо всякого энтузиазма выдал Гарри.

– А что ты об этом думаешь, Гарри? – поинтересовалась и Гермиона, заставляя его глянуть на себя.

– Даже не знаю, – вздохнул Гарри, переведя взгляд на гномов.

Они поймали мало гномов, но Гарри за это время выложил все, что тревожило его, ничего не опустив, даже поцелуй Люциуса.

– И как оно было? – вполголоса поинтересовался Рон.

– Рон! – воскликнула Гермиона, возмущенная такой нетактичностью.

– Странно, – искренне ответил Гарри, – в этом-то и проблема. Дело в том, что у меня даже отвращения не появилось!

– Разве это не хорошо? – удивленно отреагировала Гермиона. – Я хочу сказать, если бы тебе не понравился простой поцелуй, то и дальнейшее тоже стало бы отвратительным, так?

– То есть, ты намекаешь, что поскольку мне это не показалось ужасным, мне не стоит беспокоиться о том, что ждет меня в будущем? – возмутился Гарри с сарказмом в голосе. – Довожу до твоего сведения, что это не тебя Люциус хочет уложить в постель вместе со Снейпом! Это же не тебя двое мужчин собираются лишить девственности, чуть ли не изнасиловать!

– Если бы Малфой действительно хотел бы поступить так мерзко, ты бы тут сейчас не оказался, Гарри! – возмутилась Гермиона. – А то, что ты рассказал, прекрасно подтверждает все написанное про вейл. Люциус с вниманием отнесся к твоему благополучию. Он знает, что ты скорее предпочтешь быть с нами, здесь, чем там, с ним, и потому разрешает тебе проводить здесь время. Он жертвует собой, своими чувствами, чтобы только ты был доволен!

– Жертвует собой? – выдохнул Гарри.

– Разумеется! Или ты считаешь, что ему так уж легко ощущать, что ты далеко от него?

Гарри ничего не ответил, хотя так и желал выкрикнуть: «Наплевать!» И все же Гермиона поняла, что он готов взорваться, и, глянув по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что никто не подслушает, тихо прошептала, меняя тему:

– А что хоркрукс? Ты его достал?

– Да, – выдохнул Гарри в ответ. – А вы смогли ничего не сказать о нем?

– Это было нелегко, но Ремус сумел усмирить пыл моих родителей, – вмешался Рон вполголоса. – Как ни удивительно, расспросы они прекратили...

– Да и в Логове вопросов так же не задавали... Удовольствовались выхаживанием меня...

– Что случилось в Гринготтсе, Гарри?

Он начал подробно рассказывать друзьям обо всем, и закончил речь как раз к тому моменту, когда миссис Уизли позвала их к столу.

Зайдя на кухню, Гарри немного удивился, что там оказался и мистер Уизли, разговаривавший со своей женой. Но разве в это время он не должен быть в Министерстве?

– О, Гарри, мальчик мой, как ты сейчас себя чувствуешь?

– Хорошо, мистер Уизли, – несколько скованно ответил Гарри. – Сожалею обо всем случившемся, – добавил он вполголоса.

– Сожалеешь настолько, что готов дать нам истинные объяснения произошедшего? – тихо поинтересовался отец Рона.

Гарри стало не по себе, ведь он не мог, не должен рассказывать этого. Ведь именно из-за этого умер Дамблдор, и теперь его долг завершить начатую директором миссию. Если бы директор хотел, чтобы об этом знали прочие члены Ордена, он бы сам им рассказал, ведь так? А доверился он, похоже, только Гарри.

– Мистер Уизли, как вы думаете, почему профессор Дамблдор рассказал все это только мне? – медленно начал парень. – Ведь если бы он захотел, он мог бы рассказать это и вам, правильно?

– Может быть, он не смог оценить всей трудности задачи до того, как рассказал о ней тебе? – предположила миссис Уизли.

– Из-за этого... Его рука в прошлом году пострадала именно из-за этого, – отметил Гарри. – Так что, думаю, он знал о том, как это будет трудно.

– Тогда, возможно, профессор Дамблдор хотел, чтобы его действия оказались как можно более незаметными, – устало произнес мистер Уизли. – Если бы весь Орден оказался в курсе, а тем более осознал всю сложность задачи, мы, разумеется, начали бы осуществлять масштабные операции по выполнению ее, а их намного легче обнаружить. А тут, похоже, важна именно незаметность.

– Незаметность? – чуть не подавилась воздухом миссис Уизли. – Ты что, смеешься, Артур? Тебе кажется, что выход из Гринготтса верхом на драконе – это пример незаметности?

– Но ведь никто не понял, что на нем был Гарри, – с серьезной миной выдал мистер Уизли. – Только Люциус, ведь Гарри его партнер. Да, люди продолжают говорить о случившемся и спустя неделю, и, увидев состояние Косой Аллеи, я их понимаю, но никто даже не заподозрил, что там произошло на самом деле. И авроры, и гоблины сваливают все на непростительную ошибку погибшего гоблина...

– Кто погиб? – с трудом выдавил Гарри.

– Крюкохват.

Гарри скорее рухнул, чем сел на стул. Да, похоже, что бы он ни делал, результатом была смерть, она шла за ним по пятам. Почему, что бы он ни предпринял, дело поворачивалось хуже некуда? А? Он боролся против этого мерзкого темного мага, но и сам похоже, тоже проклят!

– Думаю, ты должен рассказать обо всем этом Люциусу и Северусу, Гарри, – тихо сказал мистер Уизли.

– Артур! – начала протестовать Молли. – Почему ты считаешь, что нам он не должен рассказывать этого?

– Молли, ты прекрасно знаешь, я готов что угодно сделать, чтобы помочь Гарри, но в данном случае у меня нет такого опыта, каковой явно может быть у них. Нет, – продолжил мистер Уизли громче, прерывая начавшиеся было протесты жены, – ни ты, ни я не знаем, каково это – делать что-то, после чего за спиной остаются мертвые, даже если это получилось и случайно. А им приходилось.

– Но они делали это умышленно, – яростно возмутился Рон, – В отличие от Гарри! Это не одно и тоже, папа!

– Конечно не одно и то же, – вздохнул мистер Уизли. – Но я сильно сомневаюсь, что Северус творил подобное с радостью. Не зря же он решил предать Волдеморта. Что бы вы ни думали, он был очень юн, когда ему пришлось впервые убить, и после того случая Северус очень скоро обратился к Дамблдору. Так что, я думаю, он лучше нас всех знает, что сейчас чувствует Гарри!

Миссис Уизли многозначительно посмотрела на супруга, намекая, что в другое время не стала бы так просто сворачивать подобный разговор, и резко приказала всем садиться за стол.

После обеда Гарри решил провести еще немного времени в обществе Рона и Гермионы. Они вместе рассмотрели руки юноши, изумившись, что осталось только несколько красных пятен на ладонях и тыле кистей, а больше ничего даже не намекало, что ранее тут были страшные ожоги. Да и вообще, на своем теле Гарри обнаружил только следы самых глубоких порезов, полученных от чешуи дракона, и те уже почти зажили.

И вот, когда время близилось к трем часам дня, Гермиона сочувственно глянула на Гарри, и тот вздохнул:

– Пора идти туда, да?

– Так будет лучше, – тут же согласилась его подруга. – В конце концов, быстрее начнешь – быстрее закончишь. Согласен?

– Захвати свою метлу, – подсказал Рон, – и если что случится, ты сможешь улететь, окажешься далеко от них...

– Рон, – рявкнула Гермиона, – ты же знаешь, он направляется туда с иной целью!

– Но я так же знаю, что Гарри нужно время! – возразил Рон. – И прекрасно понимаю, что случись такое со мной, мне бы тоже понадобилось много времени, чтобы принять такое!

– Да ведь не на казнь же он идет!

– Гермиона, если бы тебе завтра сказали, что ты должна стать партнершей одновременно Нарциссы Малфой и Беллатрикс Лестрандж, поверь, ты бы предпочла бы похоронить себя в самом темном, глухом и мрачном подземелье! Может быть, для тебя и просто представить себя вместе с Малфоем и Снейпом, но поверь, для парня все иначе! Проклятье, ты вообще понимаешь... ты понимаешь, что ему придется быть с ними ДВУМЯ?

Гарри признательно посмотрел на Рона – тот сумел озвучить те опасения, которые Гарри ни с кем не мог даже решиться обсудить. Похоже, и Гермиона наконец осознала, что больше всего беспокоило Гарри, и тут же побагровела, как мак. Она с трудом пробормотала:

– Ой, Гарри, я очень извиняюсь! Я даже не подумала, что...

– Не надо лишних слов, – резко прервал ее Рон. – Гарри и так от одной мысли о будущем с ними содрогается, так что не надо ничего говорить, не стоит добавлять лишних страхов!

– Спасибо, Рон, – выдохнул Гарри.

– Не за что, дружище, – печально ответил Рон. – Ты же знаешь, я во всем готов помочь тебе, но не сейчас...

– Никто не может помочь мне, Рон, – мрачно ответил Гарри. – Я так понимаю, что только мне эту ношу тащить...

– А Ремус? – робко вмешалась Гермиона. – Он не может... ну... помочь тебе, хоть немного?

– Чтобы он мог мне помочь, нужно хотя бы минуты на две отцепить от него его дражайшего вейлу! Ты, конечно, можешь усомниться, что это так плохо, вот только я отвечу тебе, что все намного хуже, чем ты думаешь!

И тут же они все трое покраснели, осознав подтекст сказанного не сдержавшимся Гарри. Рон ошарашено проворчал:

– А ты представляешь, как можно поддеть хорька, зная это? Так что...

– Ты о чем говоришь, Рон? – подозрительно поинтересовалась Гермиона.

– Чего? Да ладно, можно было бы, если б дело касалось не этого избалованного папенькина сынка. Я же не хочу, чтобы Малфой заставил Гарри платить за все сказанное нами про его сына!

Рон действительно задумался над происходящим, что невероятно удивило Гермиону, знающую, что он сначала что-то ляпнет, а потом соображает, к чему это приведет. Или не соображает!

Гарри снова вздохнул и сказал:

– Что же, пора туда...

– Удачи, дружище, – отозвался Рон, хлопнув по плечу. – Но крайней мере Снейп не заставит тебя целыми днями чистить котлы! И скажи им там, что мы ожидаем тебя на ужин!

Гарри медленно дошел до своей комнаты, взял метлу и неторопливо направился в Логово.

А в Логове Драко тоже взялся за свою метлу, новый «Нимбус-2001». Его предшественник остался в Хогвартсе – тем проклятым днем было не до вещей. Отец отказался покупать ему «Молнию», обосновав тем, что в этом году он не входит в состав одной из квиддичных команд Хогвартса. Парень подозревал, что отец решил так наказать его за отвратительные успехи в школе, но, приняв во внимание, что его поставили перед выбором – «Нимбус» или два дополнительных часа занятий в день, – быстро стало понятно, каков тут возможен выбор!

Драко крутил мертвую петлю за мертвой петлей, стараясь успокоиться. Хотелось орать и разрушить что-нибудь. Вот только он пока еще не сошел с ума, и потому все же остерегался закатывать истерики. Попытки бунтовать против решений отца никогда не приносили ему ничего хорошего. Люциус предпочитал выслушать спокойные, аргументированные доводы, но стоило только повысить голос, как на желаемом мог окончательно поставиться крест... А если вспомнить, что рядом с отцом сейчас Северус, который вообще метлами не особенно интересовался, зато способен заткнуть рот в прямом смысле – заклинанием, если бы решил вмешаться... В общем, не стоит. Что же до Ремуса, так его партнер вообще сообщил о своем безоговорочном решении покинуть Логово этой ночью до того, как взойдет полная луна. На самом деле именно из-за этого-то и злился Драко, а не из-за метлы. Его партнеру придется подвергнуться воздействию полной луны, он будет страдать от превращения, несмотря на Ликантропное зелье, приготовленное Северусом. А Драко не позволено его поддержать! И хуже того, отец стал не на его сторону, ограничившись комментарием, что разумнее подождать соединения, чтобы достоверно убедиться, что Ремус и в своей волчьей форме признает Драко своим партнером.

Когда отец заявил это, Драко думал, что Ремус завершит их соединение в тот же день, но ничего не произошло. А он даже не мог пожаловаться на невнимательность партнера, ведь Ремус часто возносил его на седьмое небо, но почему-то только с помощью рук. Драко все не мог решиться и сам поинтересоваться физическим подтверждением их союза, не осмеливался сказать, что давно готов ко всему, готов отдать всего себя.

Когда Драко увидел на дороге, ведущей к Логову, появление Гарри, то отметил его взбудораженный вид. Но, так уж вышло, что только его тут и не хватало! «Этот гадкий гриффиндорец нашел в себе мужество вернуться в этот дом, где его дожидался мой отец, сам вернулся, хоть и не хотел этого, и папа не оказывал на него почти никакого давления, в то время как я, Драко Малфой, так и не смог осмелиться, чтобы заполучить своего партнера во всех смыслах этого слова!»

Когда Люциус и Северус увидели пробежавшего мимо них Драко, они одновременно скривились. Казалось, даже воздух между ним и Ремусом электризовался. И близость полнолуния ничего не облегчала, скорее, наоборот.

Но, заметив подходящего к Логову Гарри, несшего на плече метлу, Люциус решил не думать о взаимоотношениях сына и Ремуса. Люциус был доволен, и отрицать этого не собирался. Он уже около часа ожидал возвращения юноши, в компании Северуса устроившись неподалеку от дороги. Он томился, что в свою очередь заставляло Северуса рассыпать саркастические замечания.

– Похоже, сейчас нас ждет квиддич, – вздохнул Северус.

– Замечательно! – отозвался Люциус. – Вот и узнаем, кто тут лучший ловец!

Гарри еще и слов не нашел для ответа, а Люциус уже продолжил:

– Я вижу, ты сейчас с метлой пришел. Прекрасно, тогда я схожу за своей, найду снитч, и мы сыграем друг против друга.

Заметив удивление Гарри, Северус спокойно объяснил:

– В команду Слизерина Драко ловцом взяли не из-за покупки «Нимбусов-2001» Он нужен был им потому, что он хороший ловец, тренированный самим Люциусом. Хотя, по моему мнению, он все же уступает своему отцу. Думаю, ваше состязание окажется интересно наблюдать...

Гарри удивленно смотрел на Северуса. Тот впервые позволил себе улыбаться перед ним. Почему впервые? Потому что сейчас улыбка настоящая, она светилась в глазах, в ней не отражалось ничего насмешливого или саркастического. Одна из тех улыбок, которые Северус приберегал для Логова.

– Вы что, смеетесь? – выдал озадаченный Гарри.

– Вовсе нет. Я знаю, что ты успешен как ловец, но я так же видел, как летали Люциус и Драко, и потому уверен, что Люциус лучше Драко. Поскольку вы, как ловцы, примерно на одном уровне, мне так кажется, думаю, поединок окажется впечатляющим... Не знаю, чья гордость в нем окажется уязвленной, но полагаю, вы оба хорошо развлечетесь... или же убьетесь, это уж как решите сами!

– Ты, кажется, пытаешься сказать, что я могу потерпеть поражение в этой дуэли, Северус? – дразняще поинтересовался вернувшийся Люциус.

– Вполне возможно, – отозвался Северус. – Не забывай, я шесть лет наблюдал за тем, как он летает, и знаю, что он и тебя может поставить в не менее затруднительное положение, чем Драко...

– Вот только у Драко не было равной по скорости метлы, – сказал Люциус, погладив свою «Молнию».

Гарри чуть сощурился. Он действительно согласился, что состязание с ловцом на такой же скоростной метле, как и у его, должно оказаться весьма интересным. Сам того не осознавая, он оценивающе оглядел Люциуса. Мужчина был крупнее его, более крепкого сложения, из-за чего ему труднее будет поворачивать, однако в пикировании да и просто в снижении, он окажется быстрее, ведь к скорости метлы добавится и больший вес...

Сердце Люциуса почти замерло под оценивающим зеленым взглядом. Он хотел бы, чтобы его рассматривали и даже раздели в иных обстоятельствах, в иной обстановке... Но всему свое время!

А сейчас он сам прекрасно знал все свои слабые стороны как ловца, по сравнению с Гарри. По телосложению Люциус скорее загонщик или же охотник. Но игра в таком качестве оказалась не в его характере, он предпочитал действовать в одиночку.

Мужчина просто наслаждался первым откровенным взглядом, полученным от Гарри – судя по всему, идея такой дуэли не пугала его, скорее придавала новые силы от азарта. И это очень хорошо для них. Ведь Гарри в первый раз смотрел на него, не вспоминая о том, что Люциус его вейла, и о последствиях этого.

Люциус заговорил снова, и в его голосе появилась легкая хрипотца, не ускользнувшая от внимания Северуса.

– Этот снитч предназначен для специфических тренировок ловцов. Он появляется через одну-три минуты после того, как его выпустят.

Гарри кивнул в ответ и сел на метлу, уже нетерпеливо ожидая взлета. Люциус сообщнически улыбнулся и выпустил снитч прямо перед тем, как сам сел на метлу.

С момента их взлета Северус не мог сдержать своего восхищения танцем обоих ловцов.

Тренировочный снитч был создан специально для ловцов, и теперь он искусно дразнил их. Он на краткие мгновения появлялся, а затем снова скрывался на более или менее длительное время. Люциус понял, наконец, то, что пытался объяснить ему Северус, рассказывая о возможностях Гарри, когда чуть не поймал снитч в первый раз. Окажись на месте парня Драко – и Люциус все же схватил бы снитч, но крылатый мячик резко отреагировал на появление спикировавшего Гарри, и Люциус промахнулся на добрый десяток сантиметров. Насмешливая улыбка Гарри только подстегнула возмущение. Сейчас он непременно должен выиграть! В следующий раз уже Люциус помешал младшему ловцу поймать снитч, резко оттолкнув его в момент, когда тот почти коснулся крылатого мячика. Жажда победы временно подавила инстинкт вейлы, и сдерживаться Люциус не собирался. Почти.

Через час охоты на снитч оба ловца просто взмокли от пота, но уступать никто не желал, да и крылатый мячик, похоже, издевался над ними. После седьмого или восьмого появления снитча, Гарри решил сменить тактику. Он прекрасно понимал, что Люциус сейчас устает не так быстро, как он, и скоро Гарри окажется в невыгодном положении. Поэтому, когда он заметил золотистый отблеск неподалеку от Северуса, то, не задумываясь, спикировал туда. Снитч не двигался, продолжая парить сбоку от профессора, который, похоже, пока не заметил его. Гарри увидел, как у профессора расширились глаза, когда он понял, что Гарри даже не собирается останавливать свой стремительный полет.

Рефлексы, почти двадцать лет назад приобретенные в английской армии и отточенные впоследствии, не подвели, и мужчина резко откатился в сторону. Северус еще почувствовал, как нога Гарри оттолкнула его еще дальше, и одновременно осознал, что рукоять метлы мальчишки прошла в нескольких сантиметрах от его головы. Услышав треск ветвей дерева, через крону которого прорвался снова взмывающий в высь Гарри, он скривился. Но еще до того, как он повернулся в ту сторону, он знал, что матч для Люциуса закончился. Его вейла всего на полсекунды опоздал, а юный ловец уже гордо воздел руку, сжимающую снитч, не обращая никакого внимания на зацепившиеся за метлу и его самого мелкие веточки. И вот уже раздался победный вопль Гарри и раздосадованное восклицание Люциуса.

Северус задумался – что же, во всем есть хорошие стороны. Так что, став деканом Гриффиндора, он в этом году, возможно, испытает удовольствие от того, что возглавляемый им факультет получит Кубок по квиддичу.

Мужчина спокойно поднялся и пошел к месту приземления Гарри и Люциуса. А когда приблизился к ним, то обнаружил запыхавшегося младшего из них лежащим на спине, раскинув руки и закрыв глаза. Едва удалось удержаться от смеха, когда Люциус жалобно поинтересовался:

– Северус, ты же не хочешь мне сказать, что он каждый матч по квиддичу заканчивает в таком состоянии?

Да, пролет через крону не прошел для Гарри бесследно – ему сильно исцарапало руки и лицо. Тем не менее, мужчина ответил нарочито радостно:

– Не всегда. Бывает и хуже...

– Северус! – ужаснулся Люциус.

– Я должен был его поймать, – внезапно выдохнул Гарри, опьяненный победой. – И такого еще не бывало!

– Это из-за того, что ты пока не в самой хорошей форме?

– Нет! Это же моя первая дуэль! – опроверг домыслы Гарри. – На матчах все проходит не так напряженно!

– И тем не менее ты сейчас едва дышишь, но об этом поговорим позже. Добби! Принеси нам напитки, – потребовал Люциус, стоило только эльфу появиться на его зов.

– Хозяин Люциус и хозяин Гарри решили провести дуэль ловцов? – поинтересовался Добби, широко распахнув и без того огромные глаза. – А выиграл именно хозяин Гарри! Я это знал! Хозяин Гарри – лучший ловец во всем мире!

Люциус глубоко вздохнул, немного обиженный: он все же несколько сдерживался в состязании с Гарри, ведь со своим опытом он мог затянуть матч, а сейчас он явно был выносливей...

Гарри решил подняться, когда услышал звяканье чего-то стеклянного на подносе, принесенном Добби. Взяв одну из прохладных бутылок, он прижал ее к своей щеке, и появившееся на его лице чистое блаженство заставило пересохнуть губы Люциуса. Мерлин! Его юный партнер совершенно не осознавал, как невероятно чувственно он сейчас выглядит. Быстро глянув на Северуса, Люциус понял, что тот так же не остался равнодушен к представшей перед ними картине и теперь, чуть приоткрыв губы, тоже просто пожирал юношу взглядом.

Гарри даже не заметил, что полностью завладел вниманием обоих мужчин. Он коснулся горлышка бутылки губами и начал пить, зажмурив от удовольствия глаза. Каждый глоток казался ему чуть ли не амброзией. Он даже не понимал, что испытывает жажду, но зато теперь он наслаждался, пил с удовольствием. Он уже почти осушил бутылку, когда почему-то распахнул глаза... Чтобы тут же подавиться, увидев выражения лиц Люциуса и Северуса. Мужчины не смогли сдержаться, и их взгляды можно было назвать... похотливыми? И как молодой человек, просто пьющий перед ними сливочное пиво, мог спровоцировать такие взгляды? А все из-за того, что Гарри расслабился в их обществе, да и потому, что видимое удовольствие, с которым он пил, заставляли мужчин желать самим касаться его губ вместо стекла бутылки...

И потому вместо простого похлопывания закашлявшегося Гарри по спине, рука Люциуса касалась спины парня скорее чувственно. И только кашель окончился, вейла без колебаний поймал губы своего юного партнера. Он заставил себя не спешить, не врываться в податливый рот, а из-за раздавшегося протестующего стона стал действовать еще осторожнее. Он продолжал медленными круговыми движениями гладить спину парня, лаская губами его губы. Когда же его руки коснулась ладонь Северуса, он тут же понял его молчаливую просьбу и опустил руку, уверенный, что Гарри даже не заметит разницы. Они начали приручение младшего волшебника, и сердце Люциуса забилось чаще.

В свою очередь Ремус впервые в жизни с нетерпением ожидал полнолуния. Ему все труднее становилось сопротивляться тайным авансам, щедро рассыпаемым Драко. К счастью у юноши не было опыта, зато хватало застенчивости, и оттого он не мог слишком сильно настаивать на своих желаниях.

Почему Ремус сопротивлялся?

Просто потому, что оборотень... как бы лучше выразиться... слишком уж сексуально активен.

Слишком агрессивен.

Слишком пылок.

И Ремус считал, что такой партнер – не лучшая пара для первого опыта юного вейлы. Вопреки когда-то сказанному Драко, он не желал брать своего партнера так грубо, чтобы тот не мог сидеть в течение недели... Так что он хотел дождаться, пока минует полнолуние, чтобы его собственные порывы не подстегивались зверем, чтобы провести подтверждение их связи с Драко со всей надлежащей чуткостью. И то, что полнолуние наступит этой ночью, заставляло его оставаться непреклонным...

Он спокойно выпил свое Ликантропное зелье, и только после этого решил сообщить Драко, что на эту ночь возвращается к себе. Недовольный вид партнера просто сломил его силу воли, и уже не способный сопротивляться, он резко привлек вейлу к себе. Пальцы одной руки запутались в волосах на затылке, вторая же легла на ягодицы юноши, губы же захватили в сладкий плен невероятно притягательный рот. Мерлин, как же этот мальчишка соблазнителен, как же возбуждающе ловить его стоны страсти своими губами! Казалось, такой насильственный поцелуй совсем не тревожил вейлу, он с готовностью покорился рукам своего партнера, готовый принять все, что бы Ремус ни пожелал дать. Оборотень едва смог усмирить себя, заставить оторваться от этого соблазнительного рта, когда его собственная рука чуть ли не сама собой скользнула к поясу джинсов юноши, чтобы прикоснуться к обнаженной коже...

Немного задыхаясь, глядя несколько опечалено, Ремус выдавил:

– Я сейчас ухожу, Драко.

– Но...

– Никаких «но», – резко приказал Ремус, крепче сжав пальцы на затылке юноши, – ты мне повинуешься, и точка. Когда я завтра наберусь достаточно сил, то аппарирую сюда. А свою девственность ты потеряешь послезавтра.

Драко застонал одновременно и от обещания, и от разочарования.

– Но почему не сейчас? – жалобно спросил он.

– Потому что в первый раз ты достоин большего, чем грубые прикосновения и жестокие объятия.

Ремус оттолкнул от себя Драко, уронив его на постель, и поспешил покинуть комнату. А когда услышал гневный вопль парня, вообще бросился бежать к выходной двери. Он едва взглянул на сидящую за столом троицу, не подумав даже задержаться. И как только оказался за пределами магической защиты – аппарировал.

Уже второй поцелуй за миновавшие несколько часов заставил Гарри растеряться. Тихий голосок где-то внутри него просто кричал в ужасе, но было что-то еще, оно наслаждалось тем, как все внутри сжималось от наслаждения, и жадно требовало: «Еще, еще!»

Но, наверное, его страх, когда он увидел потемневшие от желания глаза Люциуса, оказался слишком явным, потому что мужчина тут же прошептал:

– Я не стану отрицать своего желания, Гарри, но не позволю ему захватить меня.

– Я... я... – с трудом выдавил Гарри в ответ.

– Для тебя сейчас все слишком трудно, – тихо шепнул ему на ухо Северус, – я знаю, сам шел по такому же пути. И могу уверить тебя, что Люциус дал мне время. Просто чувствуй, наслаждайся. Иди по дороге соблазна со своей собственной скоростью...

Люциус не стал ничего добавлять и поднялся. Он протянул руку Гарри, чтобы помочь встать и ему, и с удовольствием заметил, что парень приял его помощь.

Они неторопливо направились к садовому столу, при этом Люциус и Северус начали легкую беседу о квиддиче, позволяя Гарри успокоиться. Парень слушал их, не вступая в разговор, взволнованный ощущениями, которые породили в нем поцелуй и ласки. Как же так могло случиться, почему он почувствовал тягу к двум Пожирателям Смерти? Роковой вопрос почти сорвался с его губ, когда Ремус вылетел из дома с такой скоростью, как будто бы за ним гналось нечто ужасающее. Похоже, этим «ужасающим» был Драко, уже догонявший своего партнера, но оборотень успел вовремя аппарировать.

Люциус, заметив смятение сына, поспешил к нему. Северус нахмурился и сказал:

– Даже если для Драко это слишком, Ремус все же принял верное решение.

– О чем вы говорите?

– Во время полнолуния оборотень проявляет себя очень явно. Он мог бы оказаться для Драко слишком пылким.

Гарри просто вспыхнул, поняв, что хотел сказать Северус...

Что? Как он только что назвал его? Северус? Но... Но... То есть, эта мерзкая магия не собиралась давать ему никакой отсрочки?


	24. Глава 24 Сладость обладания

_Глава 24. Сладость обладания..._

Драко с ненавистью смотрел на восходящую луну. Из-за нее его партнеру приходилось испытывать тысячи мук во время превращения, а Драко не мог даже попытаться облегчить его страдания! Он понимал, что заснуть ночью не сможет, и решил остаться в саду. Он раздумывал и о дуэли ловцов, прошедшей между его отцом и Гарри. Поражение отца не вызвало в нем недовольства. Может быть теперь прекратятся нападки за проигрыши тому же противнику?

И Люциус тоже плохо спал этой ночью. Он раза три поднимался, выглядывал в окно и вздыхал, видя, что Драко так и не сдвинулся с того места, куда сел. Сердце отца сжималось от боли, испытываемой его сыном, но мужчина ничего не мог поделать: это испытание парень должен был преодолеть сам.

На восходе солнца Драко внутренне напрягся. Луна исчезала, а значит скоро волки станут людьми. Парень почти не чувствовал боли от длительного сидения в одной позе, его больше тревожили страдания, испытываемые сейчас Ремусом. Оборотень рассказывал, что обратное превращение болезненнее, чем превращение из человека волка, ведь волк с трудом уступает место человеку. Вот солнце уже поднялось над горизонтом, он повернулся к дорожке, не желая пропустить момента возвращения Ремуса. Разумеется, он не ожидал своего партнера именно сейчас, тот же прямо сказал, что понадобится время, пока он окажется способен аппарировать, но ведь ожиданию никто не мог помешать, правда?

Драко слышал, как отец звал завтракать, только кушать совершенно не хотелось. Но когда ему принесли чашку чая, он не стал отказываться от нее, скорее для того, чтобы успокоить принесшего питие отца, чем для чего иного. Хотя чай все же пригодится, немного согрев продрогшего парня. Пусть и лето сейчас, но ночь все же оказалась прохладной. Он скривил губы в гримасе, могущей сойти за улыбку, когда ему поправили пуловер, накинутый на плечи.

– Не думаю, что он способен аппарировать сразу же, Драко, – сказал Люциус, присев рядом с сыном.

– Знаю, – лаконично ответили ему.

Люциус не стал больше ничего добавлять к сказанному. Он просто успокаивающе сжал плечо сына, а потом вернулся к Северусу, чтобы заняться дуэлингом. Вейла понимал, что ничто не успокоит тревогу Драко – только возвращение Ремуса. Слова тут бессильны.

Ремус устало упал на постель в своей квартирке, когда с восходом солнца изменение завершилось. Хотелось бы сразу же аппарировать к Драко, но сил не было. Когда он в очередной раз открыл глаза, то даже не посмотрел на часы. Солнце стояло высоко в небе, но это ни о чем не говорило – лето сейчас. Выйдя на лестницу, Ремус сконцентрировался. Хотелось вернуться в Логово – какое все же подходящее название! – что бы там упасть на постель и отоспаться. Тем более что он знал – его присутствие успокоит молодого вейлу, а ему хотелось быть внимательным и заботливым партнером, не вспоминая о том звере, в которого он превращался раз в месяц. И вот он аппарировал.

Как только Драко увидел появление вымотавшегося Ремуса, он бросился к партнеру, позабыв о своем вчерашнем гневе. Он без колебаний поднырнул мужчине под руку, позволяя опереться на свои плечи, поддерживая и помогая добраться до дома. Он прекрасно чувствовал нахлынувшее на Ремуса замешательство и стеснение от необходимости принять помощь, и суховато сказал:

– Тебе придется привыкнуть к этому, пока ты упорствуешь в своем намерении держать меня подальше от себя в такие ночи!

– Я уже вижу, – устало отозвался Ремус.

И где бы он нашел силы отвергнуть эту заботу? Тем более что он так ценил эту поддержку... Драко, совсем не такой слащавый и изнеженный, каким ранее казался, действовал, зная, что должен сделать, чтобы помочь своему партнеру.

Ремус не спешил отпускать его, даже после того, как юноша помог удобно устроиться в постели. Он с вызовом поинтересовался:

– Твое мнение со вчерашнего дня не изменилось? По прежнему жаждешь всего, что я могу дать тебе?

Драко зарделся, опуская глаза. Да, конечно, Ремус успешно и уже не раз ласкал юношу, одними руками доводя до оргазма, но Драко все еще оставался робким и застенчивым, и, похоже, исцелить это могло только их становление любовниками. И ожидать этого осталось совсем недолго!

– Итак, если ты не изменил своего мнения, – твердо заговорил Ремус после нескольких мгновений молчания, – ты остаешься здесь, со мной.

Драко лег на постель рядом с ним, напряженный, нервничающий, но Ремуса это не очень тревожило. Он собирался поспать несколько часов, его вейла тут, рядом, а затем он намеревался наконец соединиться с этим невероятным созданием, которое магия так любезно даровала ему в партнеры. Ведь в том разговоре он неосознанно солгал Драко. Какое завтра! Парень потеряет свою девственность уже этим вечером.

В свою очередь Драко одновременно оказался на седьмом небе от счастья и волновался от примешавшегося беспокойства. Его радовало, что его партнер-доминант наконец требовал его присутствия, и беспокоило, что произойдет после его пробуждения. Парня тревожило не то, что он собирался отдаться своему партнеру, он совсем не опасался боли. Больше всего он боялся, что не сумеет удовлетворить своего партнера, тем более что у того явно был немаленький опыт. Однако не взирая на все свои беспокойства, он быстро погрузился в сон – тело, лишенное законного ночного отдыха, потребовало своего.

Проснувшись, Ремус заметил два необычных для него после полнолуния события. Во-первых, солнце, светившее в окно, стояло достаточно высоко в небе. Но ведь обычно он просыпался в сумерках! А во-вторых, он чувствовал себя действительно отдохнувшим, как будто бы проспал всю ночь, как будто бы и не было полнолуния. Мужчина улыбнулся, не открывая глаз, прислушиваясь к ровному дыханию рядом с собой. Открыв глаза, он убедился, что Драко заснул рядом с ним, во сне уцепившись за рукав мужчины. Как можно тише Ремус добрался до своей палочки и наложил на двери комнаты несколько заклинаний, в том числе и заглушающие(5). И только после этого он начал осторожно будить юношу. Легкие ласковые прикосновения к лицу, имя, прошептанное в ухо, быстро справились со сном.

Когда на Ремуса наконец взглянули серые глаза Драко, чуть подернутые дымкой сна, мужчина хищно улыбнулся. Драко в этот миг был невероятно желанен в своей восхитительной невинности и смущении.

Стоило Драко распахнуть глаза и увидеть склонившегося над ним Ремуса, он понял, что тот давно ожидаемый миг пришел. Подтверждение и завершение союза, так необходимого вейле, невероятно близко. Он едва смог расслышать Ремуса, спросившего его:

– Никаких сожалений? Никаких колебаний?

Горло почему-то перехватило, рот слишком пересох от волнения, чтобы Драко мог ответить вслух, поэтому он просто отрицательно покачал головой. И вот уже его рот захвачен губами Ремуса, поцелуй ясно расставлял их роли. Волк исключительно доминирует, а вейле д_**о**_лжно подчиняться, чему юноша и не собирался противиться. Драко с жаром ответил на требовательность рта Ремуса, на исследования его языка. Этот поцелуй оказался настолько захватывающим, что парень удивился, когда почувствовал, как его внезапно подхватили, чтобы уложить на тело партнера. Но вопросы так и умерли, не заданные, когда он почувствовал, как под ткань его джинсов проскользнули ловкие пальцы и начали ласкать кожу ягодиц. Он почти инстинктивно выгнулся, прижимая свои бедра к бедрам партнера, и в восторге услышал раздавшийся в ответ на это стон.

– На тебе слишком много одето, – проворчал Ремус, снова укладывая юношу на постель.

Драко потянулся было к своей одежде, чтобы исправить положение, но ему тут же помешал запрещающий рык.

– Ничего не трогай! Этим вечером ты принимаешь от меня все, абсолютно все, Драко!

Покоренный этой властностью в голосе, Драко позволил своим рукам снова упасть на постель, и со все более учащающимся дыханием наслаждался начавшимся процессом раздевания. Руки Ремуса казались ему воистину дьявольскими – они как бы случайно касались кожи, вырывая стоны наслаждения и разочарования одновременно. Казалось, что эти руки только-только знакомятся с телом юноши, но ведь они уже несколько дней как знали наиболее чувствительные точки... Ни единый сантиметр кожи не миновали нежные пальцы, ласковые ладони. Шея, плечи, руки, грудь, живот – ничего не пропустил Ремус, наслаждавшийся выражениями, сменявшими друг друга на лице у Драко. И только когда Драко начал почти непроизвольно извиваться под лаской его рук, Ремус продолжил это восхитительное раздевание. С особым вниманием он освободил Драко от брюк и нижнего белья, постаравшись не коснуться уже напряженного члена, что вызвало у юноши непроизвольное протестующее ворчание.

– Все это будет, – тихо пообещал мужчина, отступив, чтобы полюбоваться на представшую перед ним картину.

Нагой Драко распростерся на постели, глаза его затуманились пеленой желания, он инстинктивно раздвинул ноги, как будто бы уже предлагая попробовать себя. Ремус смотрел на его тело, которое собирался сделать своим, быстро снимая свою одежду. Когда он в первый раз предстал перед Драко в плавках, он стеснялся своих шрамов, напоминавших ему, что он оборотень, но юношу они не напугали. Драко тогда обвел парочку из них кончиком пальца, просто сказав:

– Других не будет, я позабочусь об этом.

Ремус снисходительно улыбнулся, услышав стон Драко, увидевшего его обнаженным сейчас. Они еще не перешли к чему-то посерьезнее, но молодость и неопытность Драко и его вейловская сущность уже заставили его ощутимо возбудиться. И это было только на руку Ремусу, позволяя ему легче подготовить своего юного партнера.

Ремус не медлил, накрывая собой Драко, ответившего на это стоном удовольствия. Их тела, казалось, были созданы друг для друга. Дрожь наслаждения пронзила их обоих, когда соприкоснулись их бедра и возбужденные члены. Мужчине пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы прекратить движение, однако он позволил себе с жадностью впиться в рот Драко. Он даже прижал бедра своего юного партнера к постели, мешая ему прижаться к себе крепче, не давая уничтожить остатки самообладания.

– Ремус, – взмолился Драко.

Но тот не слушал его мольбы, отвлекая касаниями губ к чувствительным местечкам шеи юноши. Но вот уже и Ремус решил, что довольно, и можно пойти дальше. Он перекатился на спину, увлекая за собой Драко, так, что теперь именно он оказался сверху. Юноша смутился, не зная, что делать, пока не уперся коленями в постель по бокам от Ремуса, оказавшись сидящим верхом на своем возлюбленном так, как и хотелось мужчине.

Драко с трудом сглотнул, увидев в руках у Ремуса тюбик любриканта. Мда, одно дело желать соединения с партнером, а совсем другое, видеть, как исполняется желание...

– Устраивайся на мне поудобнее, – прошептал ему Ремус, прижимая Драко к себе так, что голова юноши легла на плечо мужчины. – Обещаю, я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы ты просто умолял меня...

Драко глубоко дышал, унимая поднимающуюся в нем панику, а затем постепенно расслабился. Ласковая рука, нежно гладившая его спину, помогла, и он улыбнулся, закрывая глаза, когда рука Ремуса стала подбираться к низу спины. Под своим животом он чувствовал твердость возбуждения своего партнера, которая так контрастировала с нежностью, почти излучаемой движениями руки. Но тем не менее он напрягся, почувствовав, как уже смазанный палец подобрался к его самому сокровенному местечку(6), однако быстро понял, что легкие касания именно там оказались особенно возбуждающими. Сам того не осознавая, он потянулся за этими прикосновениями в стремлении к большему давлению этого пальца. А Ремус шепотом еще и подбодрил юношу:

– Правильно. Ты и должен стремиться за моими ласками...

Эти слова побудили Драко немного приподнять свой зад, когда он почувствовал, что палец несколько по-другому коснулся его ануса. И ничего удивительного, что в результате он почувствовал, как палец медленно погрузился в него. Странность этого нового ощущения заставила его тотчас же отстраниться, уходя от проникновения. Но уже через миг он снова потянулся за касанием, не желая разочаровать своего партнера излишней стыдливостью. После нескольких осторожных движений туда-обратно Ремус шепнул ему остановиться, прижаться к нему, и Драко, успокоенный результатами своего предыдущего подчинения, тут же повиновался. На этот раз палец не остановился и вошел в него глубже, не причинив ни малейшей боли.

– Не напрягайся, – прошептал Ремус, начиная неспешные движения.

Уже через пару мгновений Драко начал подаваться навстречу движениям пальца, инстинктивно стремясь к еще большему контакту, к большим ощущениям. И потому, когда Ремус прекратил касаться его, он протестующее застонал.

– Хочешь еще? – поддразнивающе шепнул Ремус. – Так потянись за прикосновениями так же, как только что тянулся.

Драко тут же приподнялся, и сразу же стало понятно, что хотел его партнер. К его анусу прикоснулись уже два пальца, входя и растягивая мышечное колечко. И снова начались то же, что уже было – Драко осторожными движениями исследовал реакции своего тела на неглубокие погружения уже двух пальцев, а затем Ремус, почувствовавший, что юноша уже готов, велел остановиться и полностью ввел оба пальца в жаркую глубину. Точно так же они действовали, когда к двум пальцам добавился третий, и только сейчас юный вейла ненадолго скривился от несильной боли.

И вдруг Драко задержал дыхание – Ремус только что коснулся невероятно чувствительной точки внутри него, и волна неизведанного удовольствия прошла сквозь все тело. Второе касание вызвало у юноши стон. После третьего он что-то жалобно пролепетал, заставив застонать и Ремуса в ответ. А далее началась маленькая игра, когда Ремус старательно избегал прикосновений к той самой невероятно чувствительной точке в теле Драко, не позволяя тому возбудиться сильнее, чем нужно, а сам Драко старался двигаться так, чтобы пальцы Ремуса вознесли его на седьмое небо. Вот только все это вело к одному – юноша оказался полностью расслаблен, ненапряжен и прекрасно растянут.

– Оставайся в этой позе, – велел Ремус, выскальзывая из-под Драко.

А тот уже задрожал от смешавшихся тревоги, стыдливости и возбуждения, поняв, что его партнер оказался позади него, что ему открывается такой, по мнению Драко, унизительный вид, но он тут же почувствовал себя лучше, когда Ремус погладил его бедро и с хрипотцой в голосе произнес:

– Ты великолепен. Только идиоты не способны оценить преимуществ этой позы...

А? Что же, глянув на ситуацию с этой стороны, Драко расслабился и уткнулся лбом в свое предплечье, покоящееся на постели перед ним.

– Не дергайся, – приказал Ремус, прикоснувшись своим напряженным членом к анусу(7) юноши.

Драко действительно старался расслабиться, и ободряющий шепот Ремуса только помогал. Давление на растянутый анус все же оказалось болезненным, однако парень слишком хотел почувствовать своего партнера в себе, чтобы позволить вырваться даже наименьшему протесту. Он даже уцепился зубами за губу, стараясь подавить стон. Он чувствовал, как его партнер медленно входил в него, давая время привыкнуть к проникновению. Он ощутил, как ласковые руки пробежали по его бокам, кончиками пальцев находя чувствительные местечки, прикосновение к которым вызывало дрожь удовольствия, а потом он громко застонал, когда теплая ладонь сомкнулась на его невероятно возбужденной плоти. И когда Ремус полностью вошел в него, Драко не смог удержаться и распахнул крылья. Сейчас, когда он оказался соединен со своим партером, оказалось необходимо выразить свою вейловскую природу, чтобы начала действовать магия.

– Мерлин! Они великолепны, Драко, – выдохнул Ремус, в восторге глядя на серебристые крылья юноши.

Эти крылья были меньше крыльев Люциуса, более тонкие и хрупкие, но Ремусу они казались намного красивее. Их серебристый отблеск походил на лунный, отблеск той луны, которую он так давно и часто проклинал, но вот теперь он заметил, что ему нравится это отражение луны в крыльях его вейлы. Удерживая юношу за бедра, мужчина начал медленные глубокие движения. Вот он уже нашел простату юноши, не позволяя ему уклоняться от слишком сильных ощущений, которые вызывали его проникновения.

Драко оказался чуть ли не на небесах. Все страхи просто испарились, он не один, он со своим партнером, который щедро одаривал его наслаждением. Ему не требовались даже дополнительные прикосновения, он точно знал, что достигнет высшего наслаждения в то же время, что и его партнер. Он так и не узнал, сколько времени они провели так, ступая по дороге взаимного удовольствия, ведущей к высшему наслаждению. Зато точно ведал, что они вместе простонали имена друг друга в момент, когда их тела взорвались в экстазе. Он едва ощутил волны магии, окружившие их с начала слияния. Но он не осознал, что эти волны продолжали виться рядом, не заметил, что они коконом обернулись вокруг него и Ремуса, когда нахлынуло наслаждение.

Когда Драко наконец начал осознавать окружающее, то обнаружил, что лежит на животе – его руки и ноги ослабели. Ремус, проскользнувший под одно из крыльев, смотрел на юношу с легкой счастливой улыбкой на губах. И не нужны им оказались слова. Ведь сейчас они вместе, готовые вместе встретить все, что суждено.

Когда нахлынула первая волна магии, свидетельствующая о свершении союза Драко и Ремуса, Люциус и Северус обменялись обеспокоенными взглядами. Они не знали, как это объяснить Гарри, чтобы не испугать его, чтобы он не сбежал.

Когда Гарри почувствовал вторую волну магии, он заинтригованно осмотрелся по сторонам, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Но, не разобравшись сам, спросил:

– Вы это чувствовали?

– Да, – натянуто ответил Люциус. – Ничего особенного, ничего, что касалось бы тебя...

Закончить ему не удалось, из-за третьей волны у него перехватило дыхание, и тело пронзил разряд желания. Мерлин, как же эта магия оказалась бестактна!

– Люциус? – спросил Северус, учащенно задышав.

Но тот не пожелал отвечать. Он смотрел прямо в глаза Гарри, с удовольствием замечая, что зрачки парня так же расширились от желания...

А Гарри не понимал, что происходит. Он даже не представлял, что это за магия, но зато обратил внимание на ее воздействие, и оно не могло его успокоить. Он чувствовал беспричинное возбуждение и просто трепетал от страха, что оба мужчины это заметят. Но тем не менее он все же почти вздрогнул, когда услышал, как Северус рявкнул внезапно охрипшим голосом:

– Возвращайся в Нору! Сейчас же!

Поскольку Гарри даже не шелохнулся, будто окаменев, Северус заорал:

– Убирайся отсюда, пока не стало слишком поздно!

Эта вспышка заставила его немного прийти в себя, и парень вскочил на ноги. Он уже бросился к месту, откуда можно было аппарировать, когда новая волна магии чуть не поставила его на колени, буквально.

– Быстрее! – снова прокричал Северус у него за спиной.

– Нет! – закричал и Люциус, видя, что его юный партнер просто убегает, в то время как сам вейла уверен, что еще чуть-чуть, и он смог бы соединиться и с ним.

Но его очень эффектно задержал Северус, который безо всяких колебаний схватил своего вейлу за талию, а затем и прижав ладонь к его паху, чтобы еще эффективнее отвлечь мужчину.

Как позднее подумал Гарри, все оказалось очень удачно – и то, что он увидел, и стон удовольствия Люциуса чуть отрезвили его, позволив без проблем покинуть Логово. Вот только, явившись в Нору, он все же не чувствовал спокойствия. Что бы там ни случилось, возбуждение ни на йоту не спало, и входить в дом в таком состоянии не хотелось. И хуже всего, своим спасением он обязан Северусу! Парень прекрасно осознавал, что если бы Люциус только коснулся его, он бы пропал. Пока он находился там, все его существо просто притягивало к вейле, как будто бы только его не хватало для того, чтобы почувствовать себя цельным.

Понадобилось около получаса, чтобы взять себя в руки, но он так и не смог улыбнуться встретившему его Рону.

– Гарри! Ты вернулся позже, чем вчера! Тебя снова задержал Малфой?

– Люциус, – поправил его Гарри, даже не задумавшись.

Рон застыл, приоткрыв рот, а потом вполголоса продолжил:

– А? Ох... Ну ладно... Как пожелаешь...

– Извини, Рон, – быстро сказал Гарри, – но... ну, так странно там все вдруг...

– Ты о чем?

Гарри начал рассказывать о внезапно почувствованных волнах магии, нахлынувших, когда он пил сливочное пиво, предложенное Люциусом после тренировки в магии. Вейла действительно любезно но твердо отказался от повторного проведения партий в квиддич, заявив, что его долг как можно лучше подготовить Гарри, чтобы тот смог выпутаться из всех передряг, в который он, похоже, просто обожает вляпываться. Гарри тогда просто скривился, а сам подумал, что хоркруксы действительно невероятно сильно защищены, и потому не стоит пренебрегать знаниями. Все может пригодиться, особенно если придется спасать жизни Рона и Гермионы. Парня приятно удивило, как проходило обучение. Северус стал для него партнером и противником, но при этом за все время урока он открывал рот только для заклинаний, и больше ни для чего. Преподавательскую деятельность взял на себя Люциус, указывая на ошибки, помогая их исправить, и ни малейшей насмешки не слышалось ни в его тоне, ни в словах.

Но вот рассказ добрался до момента, когда Северус буквально выгнал его, задержав Люциуса.

– Если бы он не сделал бы этого, – признал Гарри тихо, – полагаю, что я не смог бы... Ты что скажешь?

– Это и правда... оказалось таким неотразимым?

– Ты даже не представляешь, насколько... И хуже всего, – добавил Гарри еще тише, – что я почти хотел этого...

Рон озадачился, услышав эти слова, открывшие, что Гарри уже тянет к Малфою. И потому он с колебанием произнес:

– Ну, это же скорее хорошо, так?

– И да, и нет, Рон! – выдавил Гарри. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я в одиночку собирался отправиться на охоту за хоркруксами, и это была одна из причин, по которым я порвал с твоей сестрой. Я чувствую, что это игра только между мной и Волдемортом, там не должен участвовать никто другой. Понимаешь ли ты, что только я выжил после столкновения с хоркруксами? И как же я смогу отправиться на розыски, не дав им пойти за мной по пятам, не позволив подвернуть их опасности? Может быть, ты мне подскажешь?

Если Рон и оказался недостаточно озадачен до того, то теперь его изумление должно было бы зашкалить. Эта фраза могла привести только к одному выводу: Гарри оказался готов влюбиться не только в Малфоя, но и в Снейпа тоже... О да, Гермиона не раз повторяла, что так и будет, и ему казалось, что он готов к подобному, но оказалось, что все не так! Да, он знал теоретически, что на Гарри повлияет вейловская магия Малфоя, и его друг будет счастлив, но... Малфой же оставался Малфоем, так? А Снейп? Этот грязный ублюдок, который третировал их в течение шести лет обучения? Ведь Гарри не мог же беспокоиться о нем, позабыв о том, что всего лишь два месяца назад желал убить?

– Невероятно, правда? – снова заговорил Гарри вполголоса.

– Что... чево?

– Да то, что я начинаю думать о них, как... О Мерлин! Я начинаю беспокоиться о них... Они начали производить на меня впечатление... Клянусь тебе, Рон, если бы я мог получить маховик времени, никогда бы даже не вышел от Дурслей, только бы не знать...

– Гарри Джеймс Поттер! – закричала Гермиона у них за спинами, заставляя обоих вздрогнуть. – Как ты можешь говорить так, когда тысячи волшебников готовы были бы продать и матерей, и отцов, только бы оказаться на твоем месте?

– Да просто, Гермиона, – заметил Гарри. – Я могу сказать это, потому что именно я влип в нечто подобное! О да, есть еще куча волшебников, которые убить бы готовы за мой шрам, чтобы их называли Избранными, чтобы на них глазели почти все время, стоило бы куда выйти, чтобы постоянно оказываться на первых полосах газет, о прочем уж и не говорю! Но неужели ты думаешь, что так уж много останется желающих, если бы они действительно поняли, что ради этого в возрасте пятнадцати месяцев им придется потерять родителей, десять лет жить в чулане под лестницей, и оказаться преследуемыми всеми Пожирателями Смерти и Волдемортом в придачу?

– Но, Гарри, ведь Малфой и Снейп будут любить тебя!

– Эка важность! Знаешь, начни-ка ты называть их сначала по именам, а я тебе пока напомню, что это значит, что еще двое присоединятся к той компании самоубийц, которых я потащу за собой на гибель, если не сумею победить Волдеморта... Я вообще не понимаю, как Люциус может любить меня, понимая, насколько я ничтожен в Защите даже по сравнению с ним, а ведь я должен сразиться с Волдемортом... И еще, даже не знаю, сегодня Северус вырвал меня чуть ли не из рук Люциуса для того, чтобы предотвратить мое изнасилование, или же для того, чтобы оставить Люциуса для себя одного...

В этот момент Гермионе пришлось сесть, не удержавшись от шока на ногах. О Мерлин, как же быстро подействовала на Гарри вейловская магия... Вот только не сделав счастливее, а заставляя метаться между его былыми убеждениями, страхами и сомнениями...

– Гарри, – заговорила девушка снова, – думаю, ты должен сказать все это... Люциусу.

Она чуть запнулась на имени, но все же преодолела себя.

– Ну да, как же! – отозвался Гарри. – И как по-твоему это мне сделать? Нагрянуть туда эдак после полудня и бросить ему: мол, стоит мне его только увидеть, и я обмираю от страха от одной только возможности, что он просто прикоснется ко мне, но при этом все кончается тем, что почти желаю его? Что ни единой больше ночи не могу спокойно провести, не представив себя в коконе его крыльев? Что мне кажется почти милым Северус, несмотря на все, что пришлось вытерпеть от него за все миновавшие шесть лет? И что, – так, мимоходом, – я совершенно неопытен, потому что благодаря Рону так и не сумел продвинуться дальше нескольких поцелуев с Джинни?

Рон только открыл рот, чтобы запротестовать, но тут же одумался. Ведь он и правда не оставил Гарри даже возможности действовать, контролируя его встречи со своей сестрой. Но ведь Джинни его сестра, а не какая-то там посторонняя девчонка! Ей едва исполнилось шестнадцать, и поцелуев вполне достаточно! Но ладно, зато теперь понятны волнения друга, которому приходится встречаться с двумя мужчинами (о чем вообще-то сложно думать, не чувствуя, как перехватывает горло), обладающими опытом, которого нет у Гарри...

А Гермиона, терзаемая беспокойством, ломала голову, пытаясь понять, как помочь своему другу, но ничего, совсем ничего не приходило на ум. И хуже всего, она знала, что не смогла бы найти ни единой книги, которая бы помогла подсказать Гарри выход из этой ситуации...

– А Ремус? – поинтересовалась она, не найдя что сказать получше.

– Да что вы! А ты смогла бы поговорить о своей тревоге насчет чего-то подобного со своей матерью? – рявкнул Гарри. – Как-никак у меня только мысль о подобном разговоре с Ремусом вызывает аналогичное ощущение...

– Что же, тогда ничего не поделаешь, тебе нужно найти подходящий момент и поговорить об этом с Люциусом! Нет, Гарри, послушай! Ты партнер его, и он уже тебя любит. Ты уже смог поверить, что он не та глыба презрения, каким мы привыкли его видеть. И конечно же он выслушает тебя! И, что еще лучше, он пожелает успокоить тебя!

– Угу, а если ему захочется успокоить меня, решив показать все на практике? Я же видел силу, которую пришлось приложить Северусу, чтобы задержать его... Я не готов к этому!

– Скажи ему! – настаивала Гермиона. – А на всякий случай, чтобы избежать возможности так страшащего тебя практического опыта, воспользуйся небольшим шантажом...

Этой ночью Гарри спал не лучше, чем в предыдущие ночи. Его сны колебались между кошмарными и эротическими видениями, что совсем не радовало.

Северусу в Логове понадобились все его способности к убеждению, чтобы не дать Люциусу аппарировать за Гарри. Он был уверен, что волны магии, возникшие от союза Драко и его партнера, возбудили всех, и Люциус теперь более чем нетерпеливо жаждал соединения со своим так долго ожидаемым вторым партнером. К счастью для Гарри, Северус решил пожертвовать собой (и никто не должен сомневаться, что с превеликим удовольствием), вызвав всю страсть Люциуса на себя, и в результате вейла проявил немалый пыл со своим первым партнером.

Придя в себя, Люциус помолчал несколько долгих минут, а затем все же огорченно спросил:

– Почему ты задержал меня? Почему так грубо выгнал его?

– Потому что он не готов, – сухо заявил Северус. – Да, он, как и мы двое, был возбужден из-за союза Драко, но он абсолютно не готов предаваться любви. Взять его так, пока он запутался во всем, что испытывает к тебе нельзя, это скорее ухудшило бы ситуацию, чем улучшило. Да, ты завершил бы свой союз, да, и его тоже получил бы, но при этом он смертельно возненавидел бы тебя по завершении своего оргазма.

– Ты дошел до беспокойства и заботы о нем?

Северус помолчал немного, а затем шепотом ответил:

– Это очевидно...

– И это беспокоит тебя?

– Какая разница? Но как бы то ни было, это так...

– Я надеялся на несколько больший энтузиазм с твоей стороны...

– Твоей магии-истязательнице понадобится несколько больше времени, чтобы я начал воодушевляться от влюбленности в Поттера! И позволь мне так же отведать его губы... В конце-концов это могло бы помочь...

– Отведать его губы? – повторил Люциус осторожно.

– А ты что думал? Естественно, я тоже начал испытывать желание к нему... И вот из-за этого-то для нас и окажется наиболее трудным приручение его... Мы же вдвоем окажемся против него во время его первого сексуального опыта, и потому он ощутит еще б_**о**_льшую неловкость...

– Ты говоришь так, как будто бы мы враждовать с ним собрались, – возмутился Люциус. – И разве не ты мне говорил, что он был с младшей Уизли в конце прошлого года? Так что, разумеется, для него это окажется не первый опыт!

– Учитывая ревность брата, сомневаюсь, что они смогли оказаться вдвоем и в достаточно уединенном месте на достаточно долгое время, чтобы зайти дальше поцелуев. Возможно, были еще и ласки, хотя я сомневаюсь... И вообще, никаких сомнений, что это окажется его первый гомосексуальный опыт...

– Значит, в первый раз, когда, мы сможем привести его в нашу постель, я не соединюсь с ним, – решил Люциус. – Я вознесу его на небеса только с помощью ласк рук и рта...

– А я? Свечку держать буду?

– Идиотское высказывание, знаешь ли, Северус, – рассердился Люциус. – Поверь, для тебя у меня всегда найдется и свободная рука, и даже ягодицы, если пожелаешь, и если Гарри потерпит такое... И это не считая возможности и тебе заняться им, прикосновениями рук или рта, ведь ты уже хочешь целовать его...

Помолчав, Северус выговорил:

– Как бы там ни было, до этого еще далеко! Он уже приходил сюда с настороженностью, и мало надежд, что завтра он все же вернется!

На следующий день Драко стал томатно-красным, столкнувшись с понимающими взглядами Северуса и своего отца. Или вы думаете, что так легко встретиться глазами со своим отцом, когда тот точно знает, что совсем недавно вы впервые в жизни занимались любовью? У Ремуса на лице застыл молчаливый вопрос, когда он заметил замешательство юноши, и Северус с сарказмом сказал:

– Магия союза полыхнула и в доме, и в саду, Ремус.

Ремус чуть порозовел, но отвечать не стал и попросту притянул Драко себе в объятья. Он чувствовал некоторое сожаление, прекрасно понимая стеснение юноши, которое тот сейчас должен испытывать.

– Каковы для вас последствия? – все же поинтересовался он. – Я хочу сказать, судя по всему, вы пришедшую магию почувствовали?

– Кроме того, что мне пришлось криком требовать от Гарри быстрее убраться отсюда, чтобы Люциус не набросился на него? – насмешливо поинтересовался Северус.

– Ой... – отозвался Ремус. – Я поговорю с ним чуть позже.

– Почему? – запротестовал Драко. – Почему это ты должен поговорить с ним?

– Потому что у Гарри не больше опыта, чем было у тебя, и потому, что кому-то нужно поговорить с ним об этом, как с тобой говорил твой отец! У Сириуса не оказалось времени, но и Артура я не осуждаю. У него шесть сыновей, и, разумеется, он не слишком жаждет снова повторить ту же самую лекцию еще и Гарри. Так что я – единственный возможный выбор. И не стоит больше протестовать, Гарри не вызывал во мне никаких чувств влюбленности, и теперь тоже ничего не изменится! И вообще, я думаю, что уже упоминал кое-что о твоей болезненной ревности?

Драко, кожа лица которого только-только вернула свой естественный цвет, снова отчаянно покраснел под пронизывающим взглядом Ремуса. Он просто опустил глаза в подтверждении и еще ближе прижался к своему партнеру.

– Еще нужно, чтобы он вернулся, – мрачно выдал Люциус.

– Он вернется, – спокойно сообщил Ремус. – даже если мне придется ловить его за хвост, как непослушного волчонка!

– Я почти готов потребовать ответа на вопрос, почему ты не вел себя так с Блэком в Хогвартсе, – процедил сквозь зубы Северус.

– Потому, что мы были друзьями, и потому, что мне было на двадцать лет меньше! А теперь, когда все разъяснилось, может, все же позавтракаем? А то у меня еще есть что наверстать!

– Была ли тяжкой ночь полнолуния? – поинтересовался Люциус.

– Скорее слишком долгой, но вчерашнее присутствие Драко рядом позволило мне восстановить силы раньше, чем обычно. Кстати, перестань сомневаться в своем таланте целителя, – сказал Ремус своему вейле, только что в сомнении поморщившемуся, – я даже готов доказать тебе это, если ты все еще не веришь, что обладаешь этой священной силой магии...

– И как же? – заинтересовался Северус.

– У меня есть _Ревелатио Магике_(8), использующийся аврорами. Думаю, всем интересно протестироваться, чтобы точно узнать наши слабые и сильные стороны. И мне особенно интересно знать, каким окажется результат Гарри чисто в Защите... Не думаю, что он будет всеобщим посмешищем...

На лицах Северуса и Люциуса воцарилось сомнение. И оно касалось не только и не столько предполагаемой силы и способностей Гарри. Конечно, неплохо провериться подобным устройством, но, честно говоря, им очень сложно было признавать за собой какие-то возможные слабости...

5. В тексте – «impassibilité» – «невозмутимость; безучастность, бесстрастность; бесстрастие; нечувствительность к страданиям, к тяготам». Не поняв, что же за чары невозмутимости или бесстрастия, решила, что пока будут заглушающие. До тех пор, пока не найду более подходящий вариант.

6. В оригинале употреблено «son intimité».

7. В оригинале «sa virilité tendue sur l'intimité». У меня получилось что-то вроде «своей напряженной мужественностью (половой потенцией) к интимности (интимному месту)». Не, конечно можно выдать нечто вроде «прикоснувшись своим напряженным символом мужественности к тайному местечку юноши», но хоть убейте меня, не могу так сказать. Не нравятся мне такие запутанные иносказания...

8. Revelatio (лат.) – откровение, обнажение. Magicus (лат.) – магический, волшебный; связанный с магией; вызываемый магическими заклинаниями.


	25. Глава 25 Время успокоения

_Глава 25. Время успокоения_

У Гарри от волнения увлажнились руки, когда он наконец решился аппарировать в Логово. Он хотел получить объяснения произошедшего вчера, но так же был согласен охотно признать, что возможно не готов понять все случившееся. И его очень обрадовало, когда ему навстречу шагнул Ремус, выглядевший одновременно стесняющимся и счастливым.

– Я рад, что ты вернулся сюда, как обычно, Гарри, – тепло встретил он юношу.

– Ты знаешь, что случилось вчера! – бросил Гарри. – Так что это было?

– Я соединился с Драко, и результат нашего союза испытали вы все, – отозвался Ремус.

Гарри просто вспыхнул от смущения, поняв, что сказано и что это будет значить для него, и закричал:

– Что? То есть все вокруг будут знать, когда... когда...

Ремусу понадобился весь его самоконтроль, чтобы не улыбнуться тому, что можно было прочесть за словами Гарри, хотя тот еще и не понял этого. Ведь юноша применил слово «когда» в отношении своего союза с Люциусом, а не «если»! И все же он не стал юлить, искренне ответив:

– Да, те, кто окажутся неподалеку от вас, будут знать, когда будет завершен твой союз с Люциусом. Только я не знаю...

Гарри резко прервал его, и громкий голос юноши опасно зазвенел:

– Но это отвратительно! Это же мое личное дело! Я не хочу, чтобы все вокруг знали об этом!

– Послушай, Гарри, не нервничай, если ты...

– Если я что? И ПОЧЕМУ ЖЕ ТОГДА НЕ СДЕЛАТЬ ЭТО ПРЯМО У ВСЕХ НА ГЛАЗАХ, РАЗ И ТАК ВСЕ УЗНАЮТ?

– Довольно! – рыкнул Ремус. – Успокойся же!

– Успокоиться? УСПОКОИТЬСЯ? А ТЕБЕ НЕ КАЖЕТСЯ, ЧТО ЭТО ВООБЩЕ-ТО ОЧЕНЬ УНИЗИТЕЛЬНО?

Ремус пристально посмотрел на юношу, а затем заметил:

– А ты не думаешь, что ты должен был бы рассказать обо всех своих страхах и сомнениях не мне, а именно Люциусу и Северусу? Ведь они тут самые заинтересованные лица. Согласен?

Глубоко вдохнув в попытке успокоиться, Гарри процедил:

– И получить взамен саркастичные комментарии Северуса? Нет уж, спасибо, я не мазохист!

– Ты ошибаешься, думаю, Северус может понять тебя лучше всех, ведь он тоже прошел через аналогичное! Но хватит об этом, пройдем-ка в зал для отработки заклинаний, у меня есть для тебя кое-какие тесты!

– Какого рода тесты? – недоверчиво спросил Гарри, но уже чувствуя, как уходит гнев, уступая место любопытству. В сущности, говорить можно обо всем, за ИСКЛЮЧЕНИЕМ возможных сексуальных отношений, могущих произойти между Гарри и двумя бывшими Пожирателями Смерти.

– У меня есть одна вещь, которую используют авроры, – начал объяснять Ремус, направляясь к дому. – Она позволяет определить сродство людей к различным областям магии, таким как Трансфигурация, Чары, Защита, Целительство. Ничего удивительного, что Драко показал наивысший уровень в Целительстве. И, разумеется, этот результат разбавила его слабая способность к ЗоТИ. Далее, Люциус просто прирожденный знаток Трансфигурации, но в конце концов, это можно было и ранее предполагать, тем более видя в качестве примера успешно обманувший всех волшебников гламур, который он наложил на себя, Северуса и Драко. Но больше всего меня удивило сродство магической силы Северуса с Чарами. Все же мне казалось, что он окажется сильнее в Защите.

– А ты? – не выдержал заинтересованный Гарри.

– В основном Защита, и полный провал в Целительстве, но я и так знал это... А теперь я хочу узнать, твои способности, так что...

В этот миг они вошли в зал отработки заклинаний, и Гарри тут же покраснел, заметив, что Люциус и Северус устремили на него взгляды.

– Будьте так любезны, – тут же бросился в атаку Ремус, – прошу вас, всех троих, обсуждать вчерашний вечер подальше от меня. Мне за этот день и так хватило воплей!

– Могу ли я узнать, почему ты орал на моего партнера, Поттер? – почти прорычал Драко.

– Драко, помолчи! – резко вмешался Люциус. – Не обращай на него внимания, Гарри, лучше займись этим дьявольским предметом.

Драко чуть ли не взбесило вмешательство отца, но один только взгляд Ремуса заставил яростно стиснуть зубы. А Северус в это время раздумывал над тем, что же еще могло разозлить Гарри, помимо самого Ремуса... Сам же Гарри чувствовал себя слишком неуютно, чтобы начать возмущаться. Ему очень не хотелось, чтобы Люциус подошел к нему... Но... Но он и желал этого одновременно, хотя его тревоги сейчас оказались сильнее тяги.

Ремус жестом велел подойти к круглому предмету, установленному на столе. Словно по мановению волшебной палочки на нем появилась мишень, точь-в-точь как в маггловском тире, и парню тут же объяснили, что от него требуется:

– Тебе нужно начать с универсального отменяющего заклинания – _Фините Инкантатем_. Затем возьмешься за Трансфигурацию, попытавшись превратить цель в черепаху. Далее _Вингардиум Левиоса _для Чар, и в завершение хороший _Экспеллиармус_. Не торопись, концентрируйся перед каждым заклинанием, вкладывай в них максимум силы...

– И все? – недоуменно поинтересовался Гарри.

– Этого достаточно. Это один из новейших артефактов. Когда ты будешь готов – начинай...

Гарри засомневался, но все же решил сосредоточиться на действиях, о которых попросил Ремус – все лучше, чем обсуждать такой животрепещущий вопрос, как потенциальный союз с Люциусом...

В общем, уже через пару мгновений он поднял свою палочку и ясным голосом произнес:

– _Фините Инкантатем_!

Луч устремился к мишени и ударил в нее с каким-то медным звуком. Тут же на правой стороне этого предмета появилось что-то вроде датчика уровня мощности, замерцавшего красным, и уровень этой красноты немного поднялся над столом. Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на Ремуса, и тот сообщил:

– Добро пожаловать на этот ничтожный уровень, составишь мне компанию, Гарри! Я нарочно решил начать с этой части испытания. Дальнейшее должно быть получше...

Гарри снова сконцентрировался, теперь уже на превращении цели в черепаху. И снова датчик подскочил вверх, на этот раз уровень оказался несколько выше. Ремус снова прокомментировал:

– А сейчас ты почти на одном уровне с Северусом и Драко. Я несколько выше, но намного слабее Люциуса!

Гарри глубоко вдохнул и выговорил:

– _Вингардиум Левиоса_!

Теперь уровень, показываемый датчиком изменил свою высоту весьма явственно и даже на какое-то мгновение окрасился в оранжевый.

– Вот, уже кое-что получается! – с восторгом произнес Ремус. – Сейчас на одном уровне оказались ты, Люциус и я. Северус далеко впереди, а вот Драко оказался в стороне. А теперь самое интересное, – добавил он, почему-то напоминая кошку, добравшуюся до миски со сливками.

Гарри снова сконцентрировался, и затем произнес:

– _Экспеллиармус_!

Белый луч ударил прямо в цель, и последовавший за ударом звук показался Гарри просто оглушительным. Изумленный парень увидел, как измеритель тут же окрасился зеленым, и указываемый уровень поднялся до самого верха шкалы...

– И вот это-то я и говорил, нам можно просто посмеяться, – восторженно вскрикнул довольный Ремус. – Никто из известных мне людей не смог заставить указатель позеленеть, Гарри. И, насколько я знаю, ни один ныне живущий аврор так и не смог достигнуть уровня такой мощи. Я знаю только двоих, у кого уровень мощи достиг подобной отметки – Дамблдор, хоть в этом никто и не сомневался, и Сириус... Конечно, мы не знаем уровня Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, но...

– Почему ты никогда не называешь его Волдемортом? – прервал его Гарри. Парня очень уж раздражало такое отношение, которое он готов был приравнять к инфантилизму.

Ремус раздосадовано глянул на него, прекрасно осознавая, что остальная троица смотрит сейчас с насмешкой.

– Ладно, Волдеморт, раз тебе так хочется, – выдал он едва слышно, – но все же не удастся так легко изменить сложившиеся за тридцать пять лет привычки! Ладно, не станем об этом, вернемся к уровню твоей силы. Если не считать Дамблдора, Сириуса и, возможно, _Волдеморта_, ты должен оказаться сильнейшим из магов Англии, если не большей территории, в Защите от Темных Искусств!

– Эка важность! – буркнул Гарри. – Как будто бы мне поможет это, если ему достаточно просто какое-то время побыть рядом, чтобы вызываемая им головная боль просто бросила бы меня перед ним на колени!

– Возможно, тебе стоит возобновить занятия окклюменцией с Северусом? – предложил Ремус.

– Все не так просто, – заинтересованно вмешался Люциус.

– Почему?

– Потому что он – мой партнер.

Ремус немного подождал, ожидая дополнительных объяснений, но поскольку Люциус молчал, с вопросительным видом повернулся к Северусу. А тот, раздраженно дернувшись, сухо сказал:

– Когда партнер соединяется со своей вейлой, он вследствие самого союза получает совершенный окклюментный щит, непроницаемый для всех, кроме своей вейлы. Думаю, что подобное касается и второго партнера, как в нашем случае. Кстати, этим можно объяснить и фиаско с попыткой обучения.

– Так же это объясняет, как ты смог так долго оставаться шпионом Альбуса... А так же почему Драко выжил в миновавшем году, несмотря ни на что, – прошептал Ремус. – Что же касается Гарри...

– Он еще не готов к союзу! – отчеканил Северус с недобрым блеском в глазах. – А значит, сейчас нет возможности возобновить занятия окклюменцией!

Гарри только открыл рот для протеста, как ему помешали даже вякнуть хоть что-то.

– Прежде чем начать мне противоречить, задумайся, хоть на этот раз! – вспылил Северус. – Вот что тебя сейчас больше всего тревожит? Что тебе нужно признать мою правоту о твоей _неготовности_ заниматься с нами любовью, или что тебе нужно снова вернуться в наши комнаты, причем не за тем, чтобы полюбоваться на обстановку?

Мужчина проигнорировал пылкий взгляд Люциуса, чуть ли не пронзающий его насквозь, потому что понимал – мальчишке нужно доказать, что пора прекратить видеть в нем вечного врага! «Мерлин, парень же запаниковал от того, что Люциус всего лишь едва коснулся его губ, но в то же время с трудом сдерживался, желая открыть их! Хотя... Если воспользоваться каким-нибудь легким возбуждающим средством... О, ничего незаконного, нет, просто слабое растормаживающее, едва-едва действующее... Нет, Северус, нет! Не надо думать об этом, и особенно не стоит думать о перечне необходимых для подобного средства ингредиентов!»

Северус тряхнул головой, чтобы изгнать неуместные мысли, пришедшие на ум, и с удовлетворением проследил, как Гарри закрыл рот, передумав противоречить. Ремус прочистил горло, обращая на себя внимание, и подвел итог:

– Хорошо, окклюменцию я, как и прошлый раз, оставляю на тебя, Северус, но думаю, что ты согласуешь со мной изменения в занятиях, когда они понадобятся...

– Сейчас речь о том, что необходимо изучать Гарри, если ты, конечно же подскажешь направление приложения наших усилий для твоего обучения, – медленно произнес Люциус, не отрывая взгляда от своего юного партнера. – Мы знаем, что ты сейчас гоняешься за предметами, являющимися порождениями темной магии, но данная тема слишком обширна... Нужно, чтобы ты обозначил нам границы...

Гарри опустил глаза, чтобы ни Северус, ни Люциус не смогли воспользоваться легиллименцией, не узнали ничего о хоркруксах, и пробормотал, настаивая на своем:

– Я дам вам тот же ответ, что и мистеру Уизли: если бы Дамблдор хотел, чтобы вы знали, то сообщил бы это всему Ордену. И, наверняка, Северусу в особенности, потому что давно знал, что нам придется все же встретиться. Но он рассказал лишь мне, дав разрешение рассказать это Гермионе и Рону. Так что и я продолжу действовать так же!

– Но он же не хотел подвергать тебя опасности, Гарри, – возразил Ремус. – Возможно, он думал, что когда не сумеет направлять тебя, ты доверишься Северусу, как раз потому, что тебе понадобится помощник?

– Да вот только он действительно ничего такого не говорил, – упрямо ответил Гарри.

– Если ты не забыл, у него оказалось не слишком много времени, чтобы долго обсуждать что-либо перед смертью, – с сарказмом вмешался Северус.

– И кто же виноват? А?

– Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что у меня оставалось право выбора? Оказавшись между необходимостью спасения шкуры Драко, Непреложным Обетом, данным его «милейшей» мамаше, и желанием Дамблдора, я не мог сделать ничего иного! И по крайней мере я прервал жизнь пожилого человека, которому уже был вынесен приговор, а не чьи-то юные жизни, не просившие подобного ни у кого, вроде того гринготтского гоблина!

– Я не нарочно, – запротестовал Гарри, пораженный до глубины души этим напоминанием.

– О, даже не сомневаюсь, душа гоблина тебе за это останется навек признательна! – насмешливо ответил Северус.

– ДОВОЛЬНО! – резко прозвучал голос Люциуса. И стоило вейле увериться, что он успешно привлек недоброе внимание своих партнеров, как он продолжил: – Я не собираюсь терпеть того, что вы станете все время проводить в ругани друг с другом! Так что или вы сейчас успокаиваетесь, или же я немедленно провожу эдакую смену партнеров, заменив того партнера, кто спит сейчас со мной, на второго! Понятно?

И он сердитым оскалом встретил пылающие взгляды, которые вызвала его небольшая речь. Воспитывая в течение семнадцати лет Драко, он получил иммунитет от возмущенных взглядов, и совершенно неважно, что сейчас аналогичные взгляды метали его партнеры, которые, по его мнению, вели себя хуже мальчишек. Оба! Хотя, если подумать, ничего удивительного: Гарри еще очень юн, а Северус... Право же, в некотором смысле он тоже еще не слишком возмужал!

– Что же, – продолжил Люциус зловеще, – теперь, когда с этим разобрались, – кстати, мои слова не имеют ограничения во времени, – я повторяю свой первоначальный вопрос, Гарри, и ЖЕЛАЮ ПОЛУЧИТЬ на него ответ. Должны ли мы обучать тебя по книгам, которые можно найти в Запретной Секции библиотеки Хогвартса, или же придется основываться на тех, что слишком опасны, чтобы оказаться в этой библиотеке?

Гарри опустил глаза, задумавшись, а затем сквозь зубы процедил:

– По тем, которых нет в Хогвартсе...

Люциус нахмурился, хотя уже оказался готов к подобному. Стоило только вспомнить состояние рук Гарри после Гринготтса и связь происходящего с Волдемортом...

– Ты безумец! – прошипел Северус. – Ты же не собираешься просто бегло просмотреть эти книги, так?

– Я просто начну несколько раньше, чем было с тобой, но если вспомнить прошлое, то так даже лучше. Остальное он узнает в этом году на занятиях с Ремусом. И ты так же ознакомишь его с худшими из известных тебе зелий. А пока я сделаю для него расписание на весь оставшийся кусок лета!

– Что? – воскликнул Гарри. – Вы о чем?

– Поскольку ты не хочешь ничего нам рассказать, то придется немало поработать, чтобы всунуть в тебя все, что может понадобиться, чтобы очередные твои авантюры прошли удачнее предыдущих.

– Люциус! – рявкнул Северус. – Я отказываюсь учить его таким зельям!

– Но я не хочу проводить остаток лета в занятиях! – закричал Гарри...

– О, вот только на самом деле я не спрашивал вашего согласия, ни у одного, ни у другого! – съиронизировал Люциус. – Что касается тебя, Гарри, то тебе, чтобы облегчить расписание, достаточно просто сказать нам, за чем ты пошел в сейф Лестранджей, а так же сообщить, что вы с Дамблдором делали вечером дня его смерти. А что же до тебя, Северус... Право же, у тебя найдется время, чтобы удостовериться, что Гарри достойно сдаст ТРИТОН по Зельеварению, помогая ему в изучении всего, что он должен знать и уметь, добиваясь, чтобы он прекратил ненавидеть этот предмет!

Ремус просто поражался наглости Люциуса, только что просто-напросто обязавшего Гарри проводить в Логове намного больше тех самых оговоренных трех часов и навязавшего Северусу занятия с ним. И Гарри, похоже, придется принять это... Да, действительно можно не сомневаться, это великое достижение великого Люциуса Малфоя.

– Я отказываюсь, – взвыл Гарри. – Вы не имеете права заставлять меня соглашаться на такое! Мы договаривались, что я буду приходить на три часа в день!

– Но мы не уточняли сроков этого соглашения, – возразил Люциус, насмешливо улыбаясь. – Я сохраню твою жизнь даже против твоей же воли, если понадобится, Гарри, и если для этого тебе следует заниматься, то так оно и будет!

В то время, как Ремус не мог найти, что ему сейчас сказать, а Гарри и Северус ругались, высказывая свое нежелание этого проклятого расписания, Драко просто воздерживался от комментариев. Он чуть ли не до крови искусал себе губы, но так ничего и не сказал, и особенно не стал дразнить Гарри, что для него несколько странно. О, совсем не по доброте душевной, напротив, он бы не отказался поддать жару, но он радовался, что о нем отец полностью позабыл, не включил в это предполагаемое демоническое расписание. Так что у него перед глазами просто замаячило свободное время... А как по вашему? Неужели он может не подумать о своих собственных интересах? Но вот как-нибудь в Хогвартсе, подальше от зоркого отцовского ока, он все же посмеется над Гарри и его летними занятиями...

Гарри чувствовал себя преданным. За миновавшие дни, что он провел в Логове, юноша постепенно зауважал Люциуса, и этот предательский удар ранил его намного сильнее, чем он был готов признать даже перед самим собой. В то же самое время он горько подумал, что Люциус всего за пару дней смог лишить его иллюзий. Отныне верх одержала истинная природа.

Что же касается природы... Пора вспомнить слова старой шляпы...

Он глубоко вздохнул, а затем, воспользовавшись мигом молчания, заявил со всем возможным спокойствием:

– Что же, договорились. Вы мне сделаете расписание занятий, и я каждый день буду являться на них вместе с Гермионой и Роном.

Четыре пары глаз уставились на него, четверо присутствующих решили, что они ослышались.

– С чего это я должен ежедневно сталкиваться с Грэйнджер и Уизли? – запротестовал Северус.

– Соглашайтесь, или же отвяжитесь от меня, – упорствовал Гарри. – И во время обучения будут входить так же и те три часа, которые я должен ежедневно проводить здесь!

Люциус упорно смотрел на Гарри, оценивая предъявленные требования. Итак, у его юного партнера достаточно самообладания, чтобы решить действовать по-своему... Интересно, и даже очень. Такое пикантное дополнение к их будущим отношениям!

– Для этого мне потребуется разрешение от их родителей, – он не спешил уступать.

– С чего бы? – с насмешкой поинтересовался Гарри. – Они уже совершеннолетние... Кроме того, я могу легко убедить мистера и миссис Уизли, прекрасно знающих, что Рон и Гермиона пойдут со мной, помогая выполнить порученное мне, что дополнительные знания им не повредят... Что же до родителей Гермионы, они предпочли позволить мистеру и миссис Уизли решать, что хорошо в магическом мире для Гермионы, а что нет...

Северус тихо злился. Стоило только подумать, что Люциус успешно продвинулся вперед, и тут же Поттер, – да, в этом случае он именно что Поттер! – начал спорить, успешно находя решения, переворачивающие все вверх дном! И, как ни в чем не бывало, он выигрывал почти во всех отношениях: получал дополнительное обучение, да еще и оказывался тут не один, а с парочкой своих друзей... Да, какая-то неразрешимая задача – соблазнить его!

Ремус же расслабленно сидел неподалеку, и легкая улыбка не покидала его губы. Гарри открывался перед ним с другой стороны, и эта его ипостась нравилась оборотню намного больше. Парень оказался более боевым, более скрытным, идеальная смесь характеров Джеймса и Лили! Что, не верится? Разве Джеймс Поттер был ТОЛЬКО смелым? О да, ему хватило мужества ОСМЕЛИТЬСЯ на шутки, сотрясавшие Хогвартс все семь лет его обучения, НО при этом он оказался и очень хитрым, ведь его ловили меньше чем в четверти случаев!

– С каких пор он стал таким хитрым? – шепнул Драко на ухо Ремусу.

– Думаю, с тех пор, как понял, что придется оказаться на том же уровне, что и твой отец и Северус, чтобы они не раздавили его... Поверь, мы еще не раз тихо посмеемся над злоключениями этой троицы...

А Люциус тем временем под неодобрительным взглядом Северуса все же капитулировал:

– Прекрасно, мы займемся обучением и твоих друзей вместе с тобой. Начнем завтра, ровно в восемь утра. И любая задержка повлечет за собой аналогичное время, которое именно тебе придется проводить только вместе с Северусом и мной.

Гарри внутренне скривился. Сейчас он оказался в довольно неприятной ситуации, потому что придется постараться, чтобы заставить Рона быть готовым до восьми часов. А ведь сейчас летние каникулы...

Для Ремуса и Драко эта фраза оказалась последней каплей, и они прыснули со смеху, вызывая яростный взгляд Гарри. Люциус тоже не оценил их веселья, рыкнув на сына:

– Поскольку тебе что-то показалось таким веселым, Драко, ставлю тебя в известность, что тебе придется тоже заниматься – развивать свою чувствительность как целителя...

Гарри насмешливо глянул на него и начал осторожно отходить к дверям из зала. Люциус и Северус обсуждали планы обучения. Ремус дразнил надувшегося Драко. К несчастью, стоило Гарри только ступить в коридор, его догнал голос Северуса:

– И куда же это ты собрался?

– В Нору.

– Сейчас, когда не прошло даже двух часов с момента твоего прибытия оттуда? – хмыкнул Северус.

Пара ладоней легла на плечи юноши, разворачивая его в сторону гостиной. На его протесты просто не обратили внимания. Парень не смог сдержать дрожь, когда Люциус шепнул ему на ухо:

– Нам нужно поговорить кое о чем, касающимся нас троих. Так как ты сделал все, чтобы помешать нам сделать это в ближайшие дни, то займемся разговором сейчас.

– Не понимаю, о чем нам сейчас говорить, – буркнул Гарри.

– А вот я думаю, что все-то ты понимаешь, – отозвался Люциус. – Но могу освежить тебе память. Нам нужно поговорить о случившемся вчера вечером, о том, что ты почувствовал, что почувствовали мы с Северусом, и, в общем, о том, что приведет нас к союзу...

«Нет, сжальтесь, только не это!» – тут же подумал Гарри. И сразу же, пытаясь увести разговор в другую сторону, ляпнул первое, что пришло ему в голову:

– Может быть вы лучше потренируете меня?

Тут Северус прикусил язык, стараясь не рассмеяться вслух. Гарри вообще понимал, что только что преподнес им чуть ли не на тарелочке с голубой каемочкой? Люциус говорит с ним о союзе, а он решает продолжить разговор об обучении? Нет, определенно, слишком крупная рыбка клюнула, чтобы не ухватиться за такую возможность!

Даже не глянув на Люциуса, но зная, что тот его прекрасно бы понял, мужчина развернул Гарри к себе, не давая ему времени ни на отступление, ни на что иное, позволил своим рукам скользнуть по спине юноши и припал к его губам. Он воспользовался ошеломлением Гарри, чтобы медленно очертить языком контур губ, улавливая различие между Люциусом и юношей. Губы Гарри оказались чуть полнее. Мужчина решил углубить поцелуй. Он не упустил своего шанса, когда Гарри попытался запротестовать и открыл рот, и начал кончиком языка дразнить язычок Гарри. Руки же мужчины, почти сами ласкали спину юноши, время от времени встречаясь с руками Люциуса, иногда ловя пальцы вейлы, показывая, что его тоже не забыли.

У Люциуса, видевшего развертывающееся перед ним действие, перехватило горло. Теперь он знал, что мог испытывать Северус: ревности не возникло ни на миг, лишь чистое удовольствие от наблюдения за объятием обоих любимых им мужчин. И Люциус подошел так близко, как только возможно, к Гарри, не мешая при этом Северусу ласкать спину парня. Когда же понял, что Гарри пытается протестовать, не колеблясь, наклонил голову и стал осыпать поцелуями его шею, все местечки, где его губы могли коснуться открытой кожи. Пальцы время от времени встречались с руками Северуса, а затем он решил перебраться к торсу и животу Гарри, одаряя их легкими ласками.

И Гарри уступил.

Он подчинился этому дразнящему рту, просившему ответ, а не требовавшему его.

Он подчинился этим рукам, не пытавшимся проникнуть туда, где он еще не готов был их ощутить.

Он подчинился жару обоих тел, прижавшихся к нему, ласкам, осыпавшим его шею. О нем заботились, готовы были защитить от всего.

Люциус и Северус прекрасно поняли это и удвоили свои усилия. Они оба чувствовали, что Гарри не нужно торопить, давить на него. Он уступил нежности, потому следовало действовать так же, чтобы не позволить ему отречься от сделанного.

Когда Северус оторвался от его рта, позволяя перевести дыхание, Гарри почувствовал, что его потянули назад, осторожно развернули, и вот уже рот Люциуса прижался к его губам, а по шее легкими поцелуями пробежали губы Северуса. Он чувствовал, как прижались к нему тела обоих мужчин, но опасности и агрессии от них не ощущал, просто чувствовал, что все правильно. Он откинул голову на плечо Северуса, благо меньший по сравнению с обоими мужчинами рост позволял это.

И закрыл глаза.

Он даже не мог описать чувств, всколыхнувшихся в нем. Ему просто было хорошо, очень хорошо. И сил на возмущение не осталось. Он вроде бы понял, что Люциус и Северус поцеловались, но ответ его тела на их близость стер все оставшиеся в голове мысли. И парень точно знал, что не хотел бы сейчас останавливаться.

Люциус и Северус не смогли удержаться от пылкого поцелуя, когда с первого взгляда поняли, что означало расслабление в их руках Гарри. Нет, еще не все между ними урегулировано, ничего подобного, но все же, пусть и на несколько минут, Гарри все же согласился с магической связью...

Они на несколько длинных мгновений застыли так, наслаждаясь всем, что давали их прикосновения.

Но все же Гарри не забывал причины, по которой оставил зал отработки заклинаний. Люциус полностью изменил положения их первоначального соглашения и продолжал давить, навязывая свою волю, не принимая во внимание того, что еще раз – и он его потеряет, не смотря на всю проявленную им только что нежность. И потому парень пробормотал:

– И все-таки несправедливо, ты хотел заставить меня являться сюда на весь день!

Люциус нежно улыбнулся, восхитившись тем, что Гарри решил обратиться к нему на «ты». Один этот обиженный голос мог заставить его смягчить свою позицию, но предупреждающий взгляд Северуса разъяснил, что нельзя позволять манипулировать собой. И тогда он нейтрально заметил:

– Я предоставил тебе право выбора.

– Вот только выбор оказался ненастоящим, – решил настаивать на своем Гарри, хоть и не рассердился, – я ведь действительно дал Дамблдору обещание. А еще никто так и не ответил на мой вопрос. Почему Дамблдор ничего не рассказал Ордену Феникса в общем и Северусу в частности?

– Я не знаю, – вздохнул Люциус. – Но все же не могу же я позволить тебе отправиться в неизвестном направлении просто так! Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что так и притягиваешь неприятности! Я просто не способен позволить тебе продолжать в том же духе! И напоминаю тебе, что ты обязал нас обучать так же мистера Уизли и мисс Грэйнджер!

– Рона и Гермиону! – несколько раздраженно поправил его Гарри. – И вообще, в конце концов, все это тебя должно только радовать. Ведь именно они меня постоянно сопровождают, так что лучше, чтобы они были на том же уровне, что и я. Согласен? Ведь так мы меньше рискуем, что должно успокоить тебя!

– А вот это удар ниже пояса, – буркнул Люциус.

Гарри удивился, почувствовав, что плечо, на которое он опирался, начало вздрагивать. Повернувшись, он изумленно вытаращился на молчаливо смеющегося Северуса.

– А ты никогда не показывал мне, каким ты можешь оказаться хитрым, Гарри, – еле выдавил сквозь смех Северус.

– Так ведь нужно же мне как-то выживать, оказавшись между вами обоими, – проворчал в ответ Гарри.

Внезапно Люциус сильнее прижал его своим телом к Северусу. По спине юноши пробежала дрожь, когда Люциус прошептал ему на ухо:

– Ты даже не понимаешь, как твоя последняя фраза нравится мне, Гарри...

– Но ведь она не значит, что я уже готов... ну...

Эти слова просто пронизаны были беспокойством, и Люциус тут же решительно сказал:

– Я знаю. Мы знаем. Я же обещал тебе, что укрощу свое желание, и Северус тоже.

Услышав это, Гарри вскинул голову, немного смущенный, и Северус с легкой гримасой признал:

– Я, как и ты, тоже не слишком обрадовался, что так произошло, но неприязни в физическом плане у меня нет. Так что да, магия на меня действует, как и на тебя, и я уже желаю тебя... Даже если совершенно не понимаю, как могу чувствовать влечение к Поттеру!

– Северус! – с упреком потянул Люциус.

– Люциус, мы никогда ничего не добьемся, если не будем друг перед другом честными! Ты очень хорошо знаешь, что даже вдвоем жить не слишком легко, даже влюбленным, а уж втроем, готов поклясться, будет настоящая головоломка. Не беспокойся, Гарри, мне зачастую приходится спускать его с розовых вейловских облаков.

– С облаков? Розовых?

– Ты еще не знаком с этой гранью характера Люциуса, но думаю, еще не раз пожалеешь о своем незнании, припоминая наседкину заботливость миссис Уизли – он окажется в сотни раз хуже!

– То есть, он собирается чуть ли не в вату меня закутать, опекая, только потому, что я, видите ли, слишком юн? – заворчал Гарри.

– Очень даже может быть. Опека из-за многих лет разницы, разумеется...

– Сжальтесь, только не это, – взмолился Гарри со вздохом. – Почему моя жизнь не может побыть нормальной, хотя бы для разнообразия, а? Почему всякие гадости должны сваливаться именно на меня?

– Возможно потому, что ты силен, и можешь это вынести, – ответил Северус, не понимая чувств, тревоживших сейчас Гарри. А тот просто сожалел о нормальной жизни, о которой так мечтал – найти хорошенькую милую девушку, которая видела бы в нем не Мальчика-Который-Выжил, а его самого, Гарри, которая бы любила всех детей, ставших плодом их союза...

– Я что, сейчас сплю тут, стоя, и мне это снится?

– Я способен рассмотреть в тебе некоторые достоинства, но конечно же не стану расписывать их без упоминания твоих бесчисленных недостатков...

– Не беспокойся, я помогу тебе с недостатками Северуса, – прошептал Люциус на ухо Гарри. – А пока, может быть, ты согласишься сейчас остаться с нами немного подольше? Поужинать?

– Нет, нужно будет сообщить радостную весть Рону... И я... Мне нужно поговорить с ними, – тихо закончил Гарри.

– Что же, – вздохнул Люциус. – Тогда мы проводим тебя до границы защиты...

Когда Рон узнал, о чем с таким трудом договорился Гарри, его первым порывом оказалось желание отказаться. Он сейчас на каникулах, и нечего даже думать, что он желает заниматься с одним или даже двумя Малфоями, да еще и Снейпом. Нет, нет и нет!

– Конечно да, Рональд Уизли! – начала отчитывать друга Гермиона. – Ты встанешь и завтра утром, и в дальнейшем тоже! И хочешь знать, почему? Потому что, возможно, когда-нибудь то, что тебе пришлось поступиться собственным комфортом, может помочь Гарри выжить! Разреши отметить, что ты обещал Гарри помочь в поисках хоркрукса!

– Но там-то он же не собирается их разыскивать! – все еще протестовал Рон.

– Нет, но он собирается обучаться, чтобы суметь защититься от Волдеморта! И, Гарри, они же не собираются нас готовить к ТРИТОНам, так? Они станут обучать нас тому, от чего необходимо защищаться?

– Будем изучать темную магию, Гермиона, – вздохнул Гарри. – Не знаю только, лучший ли это выбор из возможного...

– Да, – уверенно ответила Гермиона. – Мы должны изучить ее, суметь распознавать, чтобы смочь точно защититься от нее!

– И однажды, когда не останется надежды ни на что другое, применим ее? – заметил Гарри. – Я не согласен стать новым Волдемортом!

– Тебе этого и не грозит, – возразила Гермиона. – Потому что даже если тебе когда-нибудь и придется применить эту магию, я знаю, что ты сделаешь это в здравом уме и трезвой памяти, и не для того, чтобы порабощать, крушить, мучить и пытать. Нет, ты применишь эту магию, если понадобится, для спасения.

– Темную магию? Для спасения? – переспросил ошеломленный Рон. – Но, Гермиона, темная магия на такое не способна!

– А если единственным способом защититься от заклинания Волдеморта окажутся другие чары из области темной магии? Что тогда делать, Рон? Решить умереть, только бы не использовать темную магнию? Или спастись, применив ее? Как по-твоему сражаться против Пожирателей Смерти? Мы не знаем и десятой части заклинаний, рассыпаемых ими! Так что, да, если нам предлагают знания, которых мы никогда не получим в Хогвартсе, я готова тут же согласиться!

– Но ты видела это кошмарное расписание? – жалобно спросил Рон.

– Так даже лучше, в сентябре тебе не придется страдать, пытаясь снова войти в ритм занятий! – почти шутливо отозвалась Гермиона. – Впереди маячит сдача ТРИТОНов, напоминаю тебе!

– Гермиона, – серьезно сказал Гарри, глядя прямо ей в глаза, – заранее предупреждаю, что для меня ТРИТОНы в этом году не самое важное. Я, конечно, буду стараться изо всех сил, но сперва мне нужно думать о хоркруксах. Да, я собираюсь перерыть библиотеку Хогвартса, но не из-за того, что профессора задали что-то там написать.

– Знаю, – ответила Гермиона. – И уверяю тебя, если мне придется выбирать между тем и другим, я последую за тобой, предпочту поиск хоркруксов. Но прошу, не разрушай мои иллюзии, что нам удастся сделать все одновременно. Хорошо?

– Согласен.

– Э... А вы не могли бы начать утром с Зелий? – продолжал сетовать Рон. – Так мне удастся поспать подольше...

– О, не беспокойся, Северус сумеет найти, чем занять тебя во время работы над зельями, – не стесняясь, поддел друга Гарри.

Гермиона, похоже, долго всматривалась в него, а потом вполголоса поинтересовалась:

– Ты наконец принял, да?

– Я знаю главным образом то, что чтобы не оказаться задавленным, нужно научиться не перебегать им дорогу...

– О, думаю, твоей тактике «закрываю рот только целуя их» успешно действовать еще достаточно долго, по крайней мере в начале, – поддела его Гермиона в свою очередь.

– Гермиона! – воскликнул Рон, краснея.

– Перестань! И не говори мне, что не заметил, как сверкали глаза Гарри, и какие у него припухшие губы!

Гарри почувствовал, что тоже краснеет, и в свою очередь начал подтрунивать над Роном, проникшимся гордостью по отношению к нему. Хотя все-таки он прав, ведь Гарри, хоть и подчинялся влиянию своей магии, но и отступать тоже не собирался, сохраняя свое мнение.


	26. Глава 26 Исчезновение трех Пожирателей

_Глава 26. Исчезновение трех Пожирателей смерти_

Следующим утром Люциус, Северус и Ремус встретились на кухне, чтобы воздать должное завтраку, приготовленному Добби. Драко с ворчанием появился несколькими минутами позже, и его возмущение вызвало смех от уже присутствующей на кухне троицы.

– Кофе, Драко? – со смехом предложил Люциус.

– Это уже будет вторая порция, – прокомментировал Ремус, улыбаясь. – Поверишь ли, но чтобы его поднять, мне пришлось подкупать его первой чашкой...

– Сейчас каникулы, – ворчал Драко, рухнув на стул. – Это Гарри у нас влипает во всякие неприятности, даже невозможные по определению, а не я!

– Да, но когда он и тебя втянет в свои приключения, я все же предпочел бы, чтобы ты оказался подготовлен наилучшим образом, полностью раскрыл свои силы, – холодно отрезал Люциус.

Так что, когда Гарри, Рон и Гермиона явились в зал отработки заклинаний и дуэлинга, там они увидели очень мрачного Драко, чью угрюмость не унимали даже очень заманчивые обещания Ремуса, хотевшего, чтобы парень все же выказал хоть немного добровольной готовности к занятиям. На самом деле Драко уже оказался достаточно мотивирован обещанным, но он сам себе сказал, что если ему нравится проявлять свою неохоту, то глупо показывать готовность. Так?

Несмотря ни на что, с его очевидным плохим настроением явно конкурировала хмурость Рона. Но когда они оба увидели, что Гарри без возражений позволил себя поцеловать в губы сначала Люциусу, _а затем_ _и_ Северусу, у них на лице отразилось настолько комическое удивление, что оно привлекло насмешливое внимание Ремуса и Гермионы. Старательно игнорируя заалевшие щеки, Гарри бросил Драко:

– По крайней мере можно считать, что я смог отплатить тебе за все то время, когда даже шагу сделать не мог в этом доме, не увидев тебя липнувшим к Ремусу!

– Нет, нет, нет, – тут же вмешался Люциус, когда Драко уже открыл рот для ответа, – только не начинайте снова, иначе мы ничего не успеем!

– Особенно если учесть, что сексуальная жизнь твоего сына приводит тебя в смущение, – тихо промурлыкал Северус, насмешливо глянув на партнера. – С ними обоими нужно что-то делать, – добавил он для Ремуса и Гарри, – сами по себе и в отношении своей жизни ни отец, ни сын стыдливостью не отличаются, но как только дело касается любовных желаний другого, как они сразу же становятся похожи на пугливых девственниц...

На него тут же недовольно уставились все подростки, находящиеся в этом месте, но их яростные взгляды не подействовали на него, и он с насмешкой посматривал на всех. Несколько секунд помолчав, он сказал:

– Я вас оставляю, мне нужно продолжить мои исследования.

Люциус тоже недобро посмотрел на него, но и этот взгляд Северус спокойно проигнорировал. А затем Ремус, откашлявшись, решил приступить к обсуждению действий.

Было решено, что Ремус для начала возьмет на себя преподавание Защиты, ведь все четверо подростков доверяли ему в преподавании этой дисциплины. Позже, когда подростки несколько обвыкнутся, Люциус приступит к преподаванию «темной» Трансфигурации. Вторую половину дня решили посвятить Зельям и физической подготовке.

В полдень, когда все с удовольствием явились на обед, четверка младших была вымотана усилиями, которых потребовали от них занятия сначала с Ремусом, а после и с Люциусом. И тот, и другой оказались прекрасными педагогами (и Люциус тоже, что оказалось неожиданным для Рона и Гермионы), при этом они решили «высоко поднять планку», и Гермиона начала видеть разницу между изучением теории магии и погружением в одну практику, доведением действий до инстинктивных. Занятия доставили ей меньше трудностей, чем Рону и Драко, хотя в сравнении с Гарри справлялась она хуже. Но больше всего ее поразило, что оба преподавателя сурово запретили какие-либо пометки. Все, что решили преподавать в Логове, никоим образом не должно было появиться даже на малейшем клочке пергамента. И для этого было две причины: во-первых, никому нельзя узнать, что они могли изучить, а во-вторых, следовало действовать инстинктивно, реагируя на происходящее.

Только одно радовало Рона во время этого безумия – он видел, что его недавнего врага, Драко, обязали исцелять все синяки и шишки, полученные во время занятия. И он в восторге отметил, что, оставаясь по-прежнему высокомерным наглецом, хорек беспрекословно повиновался своему партнеру, и, в меньшей степени, своему отцу. А он-то думал, что вейлы всегда доминантны в своей паре, но вот это опровергало его убеждения. Нужно будет спросить у Гермионы, возможно она сумеет объяснить... И да, синяков и шишек у них у всех хватало. А что вы хотели, не всегда можно успеть уклониться, когда внезапно в зале появлялась туча ножей, созданных Люциусом для показа, как Трансфигурация может помочь в бою.

Северус все это время провел в размышлениях, устроившись в кресле гостиной. Он тщательно наложил вокруг себя звукоизолирующие заклинания, чтобы его не беспокоил шум тренировок, и принялся думать над контрзаклинанием для метки. Поиск контрзаклятий – полностью интеллектуальное занятие, в отличие от изыскательной работы в Зельях. Первоначально следует четко определить обстоятельства дела, чтобы четко определить сферу действия заклинания и четко разграничить ее с воздействием контрзаклинания, чтобы оное могло убрать действие первого заклинания. Если упустить даже одну грань из всей сферы воздействия заклинания, последствия для «подопытного кролика» могли оказаться очень плачевными... Мужчина в очередной раз припомнил текст заклинания:

«_Телом своим слуга пусть со мной навсегда связан будет. Морсмордре! Пусть магия его со мной связана будет! Морсмордре! Вся сила его пусть моей будет! Морсмордре! Морсмордре! Морсмордре!_ »

Итак, работать он должен так же, как и над длинными заклинаниями. Это заклинание состоит из трех частей, значит и контрзаклинание следует составлять тоже из трех частей, каждая должна нейтрализовать часть первоначального заклятия в обратном порядке от первоначального. Это так, как будто бы подвергшийся заклинанию одет в три слоя одежды – рубашку, свитер и плащ. Сначала нужно снять последнюю вещь (плащ), затем вещь, что была в середине (свитер), и наконец ту, что надели первой (рубашку). Так же следовало бы использовать контрзаклинание для _Морсмордре_, вроде бы его найти полегче. Хотя можно попробовать заклинание _Деструктум_, обычно применяющимся для избавления от Темной Метки в небе, но он прекрасно понимал, что оно может и не сработать.

Итак, понятно, что Волдеморт связал всех их трижды: их разум, их магию и их жизненную силу. Почему так? Потому что использованное в заклинании «тело» не может оказаться ничем иным как жизненной силой. Магия названа прямо. Что же касается последней связи, осталось только одно, что он не атаковал – разум. И не стоит мечтать, что Волдеморт оставил им хоть что-либо сокровенное, личное. Нет, он пленил все.

И значит, если все так и есть, то только вейловские окклюментные щиты спасли их троицу.

Волдеморт кичился тем, что способен увидеть, лгут ему или нет, вот только именно метка давала ему полный доступ к разуму Пожирателей Смерти. И если вспомнить мощь легиллименции Альбуса и сравнить с атакой Волдеморта, причем у последнего, предположительно, оказался облегченный доступ к разуму... однако... милейший Темный Лорд оказался не таким способным менталистом, как все думали. А если он не настолько одарен в атаке, то насколько он способен защитить себя? На лице Северуса появилась недобрая гримаса, когда мужчина только представил, что можно попытаться сделать впоследствии: раз Гарри окажется соединен с Люциусом, у мальчишки появится защита разума... Мерлин, да, в самое ближайшее время никакой окклюменции, он начнет учить Гарри легиллименции. Гарри давно пора переполнить Лорда картинами, просто насыщенными прекрасными чувствами... Северус заранее потирал руки в предвкушении...

Что же, это решение стоит сберечь где-нибудь в укромном уголке памяти, а пока стоит все же серьезней отнестись к размышлениям над словами, которые нужно использовать, чтобы окончательно освободиться от этой никогда не желаемой метки!

Люциус позволил им покинуть зал, где они занимались только около полудня, когда желудки всех трех мальчиков уже начали громко бурчать, намекая, что пора и к столу. Как ни удивительно, все они хорошо поработали. У Ремуса был дар объяснять каждому именно таким способом, который оказывался наиболее действенным в каждом конкретном случае. Гермионе он давал необходимую теорию, Гарри расписывал ощущения и результат, для Рона и Драко рассматривал в деталях все движения чуть ли не до миллиметров, досконально уточнял произношение и соединение заклинаний. И долго в это утро лучи их заклинаний вспыхивали в зале...

Драко тоже успешно доказал, что вполне владеет заложенными в него от рождения силами.

Как и ожидалось, глубоко задумавшегося Северуса Люциус обнаружил в удобном кресле в гостиной. Он бесшумно уселся напротив него, ожидая, когда тот, заметив, что уже не один, выйдет из своих напряженных размышлений. Создание новых заклинаний могло вогнать Северуса почти что в транс, и, раз попытавшись, Люциус больше не рисковал выводить его из подобного состояния слишком быстро. Садясь перед его затуманенными глазами, он сигнализировал, что желает внимания Северуса, и теперь следовало ожидать именно его действий. Пришлось подождать около двух минут, пока в глаза Северуса вернулось осознание реальности, и Люциус улыбнулся ему. Наконец Северус поинтересовался:

– Как прошли занятия?

– Намного лучше, чем ожидалось, – улыбаясь, ответил Люциус. – Ремус прекрасно способен подобрать ключ к обучению для каждого, и все четверо просто блистали. Конечно, Драко и Уизли в бою действуют несколько похуже, но через пару недель интенсивных тренировок – а до окончания каникул эти тренировки мы им обеспечим – и после того, чему они научатся в замке, уверен, они сильно удивят Волдеморта во время столкновения с ним. Да и волноваться станут меньше, чем во время столкновения в Министерстве...

– Что вы, что вы, «волноваться», – рыкнул Гарри, неожиданно вошедший в комнату, – пророчества тогда ты так и не получил!

– Я и не хотел захватить его при тех условиях, Гарри, – твердо возразил Люциус. – Нельзя было, чтобы Пожиратели Смерти под предводительством Беллатрикс заполучили его, и потому я сделал все, чтобы оно осталось в твоих руках!

– Но...

– Хоть пару минут побудь реалистом! Вы только что вчетвером полностью выложились, оказавшись против меня одного, и при этом не мне понадобилась медицинская помощь! И можно сказать, что вам еще повезло, Гарри! Вот только еще больше бы повезло, если б вам не пришлось изучать мои способы боя! Вам всего семнадцать лет, вы не должны были бы даже задумываться о таких знаниях!

– Значит, тебе точно не нужно было пророчество? – медленно выговорил Гарри.

– Нужно было, но только для Северуса и самого себя. Не стоит тебе обманываться, шестнадцати тебе тогда еще не исполнилось, и я не знал, что ты – мой второй партнер. Но тем не менее вот уже около двадцати лет я помогал Северусу собирать информацию для Дамблдора, а так же делать, что тот просил. Северус получил инструкции...

– Как и прочие члены Ордена, – прервал его Северус.

– ...сделать все, чтобы ты выжил, – продолжил Люциус, как будто бы его и не прерывали, – и зная, что поскольку Волдеморту нужно пророчество, то для всех нас это его желание вредно, я сделал все, чтобы ты удержал его. Я позволил тебе договориться с друзьями и обрушить стеллажи с остальными пророчествами нам на головы. Я воспользовался неразберихой и окончательно вывел из строя Нотта, а так же послал Лестрандж подальше от тебя! В зале Арки, признаю, все несколько усложнилось, и ты действительно удивил меня своим заклинанием, запустившим меня в полет, но положиться на возникновение такой же удачной ситуации в случае столкновения с другими Пожирателями ты не можешь, Гарри...

– Почему Лестрандж сбежала, а ты нет? – спросил Гарри, недовольно глядя на него.

– Потому что я полностью провалил свое задание, по мнению Волдеморта, так что я предпочел оказаться в Азкабане, ведь заключение там хоть и неприятно, но все же это лучше, чем то, что ждало меня у Волдеморта... Хотя теперь я сожалею, что Северус не пришел за мной раньше...

– Почему? – удивился Гарри.

– Потому что прошлый год прошел бы иначе, окажись я свободен в своих действиях. Но что вспоминать о былом... Северус, ты до чего-нибудь дельного додумался?

– Пара идей появилась, – признал Северус, – но я еще не слишком углублялся в задачу. И вообще, все же придется поработать над чем-то другим, чтобы противостоять _Морсмордре_ вроде бы не _Деструктум_ нужен.

По этим словам Ремус понял, над чем все утро работал Северус, и пояснил четверке младших волшебников, на случай, если им еще не ясно:

– Северус сейчас занимается изобретением контрзаклинания против их метки.

– Все из-за того, что она образует связь между ними и Волдемортом, а значит опасна, так? – спросила Гермиона.

– А еще она доставляет неприятности, – добавил Ремус. – Волдеморт почти не оставляет их в покое, и с помощью метки постоянно напоминает им о себе...

– Почему же вы не искали заклинания от нее в течение всех миновавших лет? – продолжила допытываться Гермиона.

Поморщившись, Драко объяснил, каким образом и почему он оказался единственным, кто четко запомнил, как получил метку, и почему присутствие Гарри оказалось таким важным для начала изысканий...

Когда Северус сообщил, что пора заняться зельеварением, на его слова ответил слитный хор стонов, но зельевар только что и одарил страдальцев насмешливым взглядом. А когда молодежь все же пошла тонуть в зельях, о существовании которых они до сих пор не знали, Люциус и Ремус решили эффективно поработать в зале отработки заклинаний и дуэлинга, продолжая повышать свой уровень.

Сложившийся распорядок успешно действовал. Подростки учились быстро, хотя обучение шло довольно жестко – взрослые не особенно признавали щадящий режим занятий. Казалось, что в арсенале у Ремуса просто неисчерпаемый резерв заклинаний, которые он считал нужным преподать им. Люциус, похоже, испытывал злобную радость, заставляя их до автоматизма отрабатывать новые заклинания и вспоминать уже известные, предательски атакуя их. А Северус видимо считал, что должен заставить их подготовиться к ТРИТОНу по Зельям за десять дней...

Всем подросткам казалось, что у них скоро от переизбытка знаний взорвутся головы. Рон от усталости каждый вечер засыпал чуть ли не во время ужина, что сильно тревожило миссис Уизли. Гермиона тратила часть вечера, лихорадочно марая метры пергамента в попытках воспроизвести все уже изученное. Драко выкладывался по-полной, исцеляя все катастрофические последствия заклинаний отца, и часто просто падал в постель, не способный даже раздеться, и уже решил ставить будильник, чтобы он звонил пораньше – хотелось все же воспользоваться присутствием партнера в своей постели. Гарри, совершенно измотанный, сейчас радовался двум фактам: больше никто не спрашивал его о хоркруксах, и Люциус с Северусом в их личной жизни пока довольствовались поцелуями. Конечно, он не мог проигнорировать реакций собственного тела во время этих пламенных поцелуев, особенно когда второй, тот, кто не занимался похищением его дыхания жадными губами, развлекался изучением изгиба его шеи. Но готовности идти дальше он не чувствовал. И конечно же он не раз замечал заблудившиеся на его теле руки, которые будто бы случайно спускались к животу и даже ниже, но он не сдерживал инстинктивной реакции, убирая заблудшую конечность, и любопытные руки никогда не настаивали на своем.

Люциус и Северус потихоньку начинали нервничать. Конечно, Гарри изучал заклинания так быстро, как только мог, хотя и не так быстро, как им хотелось. Да, благодаря урокам Северуса он даже достиг приемлемого уровня в зельеварении. Но вот какая трудность образовалась у них – юный волшебник полностью отказывался от того, чтобы зайти дальше простых поцелуев, что вызывало неслабое чувство неудовлетворенности.

Накануне дня отправления в Хогвартс Северус все же сумел создать формулировку, которая с немалыми шансами на успех могла подействовать на метку. И вообще, намного проще, когда они безо всяких колебаний смогут при необходимости обнажить предплечья. Тем более что после исчезновения метки достаточно простой противоожоговой мази, чтобы избавиться от шрама от раскаленного клейма.

Так что в восемь часов утра Северус вопреки сложившемуся распорядку присоединился к остальным в зале, где обычно проходили занятия, и тут же протянул лист Гарри. Тот удивленно заглянул в записи.

– Это формула контрзаклинания для метки, Гарри. Думаю, тебе нужно сначала попрактиковаться в произношении ее, проникнуться ею, а затем воспроизвести ее на парселтанге. После того, как ты повторишь это многократно, ты опробуешь результат на мне, – сухо пояснил Северус.

– И речи быть не может! – возмутился Люциус. – Ты попробуешь это именно на мне!

– Люциус, это мое творение, мне и служить подопытным кроликом! – рыкнул Северус.

– И речи быть не может! – холодно повторил уже сказанное Люциус. – Я не позволю тебе рисковать. Так что если все плохо кончится, по крайней мере вы оба останетесь живы и сможете продолжать борьбу! Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я все равно не выживу, если он доберется до тебя, каким бы то ни было способом!

– Ну, ладно, вот только решайте все между собой, пока я займусь вот этим, – пробормотал Гарри, забрав пергамент.

Честно говоря, после эксперимента с _Сектумсемпрой_ Северуса ему не хотелось рисковать направлять на кого-то заклинание, действия которого он не знал, но сейчас выбора у него не было.

Он отошел в угол помещения и медленно прочел вполголоса:

– _Пусть освобожден будет разум его от похитителя! Деструктум! Пусть оковы, пленившие магию его, разбиты будут! Деструктум! Пусть узы плоти, соединившие его с похитителем, рухнут! Деструктум! Деструктум! Деструктум!_

Он с трудом сглотнул, смотря на дрожащий в его пальцах пергамент. А затем он сдавленным голосом подозвал Северуса и ткнул пальцем в _Деструктум_.

– Я знаю, – мрачно сказал Северус, – но так и не нашлось ничего другого, что могло противостоять метке.

– А... кто-нибудь уже пробовал его на человеке?

– А как по-твоему? – выплюнул Северус.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Но выбора у него было не больше, чем несколько минут назад, и он знал, что метки терзали Люциуса, Северуса и Драко, и он не мог оставить все как есть, когда у него появилась возможность избавить их от этой гадости. Не позволял его собственный нрав... И юноша снова уткнулся в формулу заклинания, повторяя ее раз за разом, нащупывая необходимый ритм произношения. Он не заметил, как к нему подошел Ремус, и удивленно поднял глаза, когда тот тихо сказал:

– А теперь на парселтанге, Гарри.

Вот только он еще много раз повторил формулу на английском, сам того не осознавая. И Ремус всякий раз дожидался завершения заклинания, прежде чем снова отрицательно покачать головой. Но вот он зашипел в том же ритме, и тут же увидел, как на губах Ремуса появилась легкая улыбка.

– А сейчас больше уверенности, Гарри. Волдеморт влагал всю свою волю в заклинание метки, и нужно, чтобы твоя воля пересилила его!

Гарри угрюмо зыркнул на него, прежде чем возобновить свои попытки, но все же он понял, что хотел от него добиться Ремус. Дыхание его участилось после этого «занятия», но он чувствовал, что уже готов.

Только сейчас он повернулся к Люциусу, не позволяя себе отвлекаться на положение, в котором оказался его вейла – лежащий на спине на одной из скамей для тренировок, его левая рука, обнаженная до локтя, распласталась на еще одной скамеечке. Когда он приблизился, то даже почти не обратил внимание на узы, зафиксировавшие руку. Не заметил он и то, что Ремус украдкой покинул помещение. Единственное, что он сейчас видел, – это черную метку на бледной коже, продолжение Волдеморта, часть его. Он поклялся сам себе уничтожить этого чертова черного мага. Начать можно было прямо сейчас, с его проклятой метки. Когда он взялся за свою палочку, он уже не осознавал, что дышит учащенно, не обратил внимание на несколько встревоженное выражение лица Люциуса, он просто не спускал с метки глаз. Направив палочку на метку, он вложил всю свою волю в выученные слова:

– _Пуссссть оссссвобожден будет разсссум его от похитителя! Десссструктум!_

Первая темная молния устремилась к метке и, похоже, впиталась в нее. Гарри заметил, как рука дернулась, натягивая путы, но они оказались слишком крепки, чтобы Люциус смог освободиться.

– _Пуссссть оковы, пленившшшие магию его, разсссбиты будут! Дессссструктум!_

Появилась вторая темная молния, и змея метки, казалось, возжелала вырваться из кожи Люциуса. От увиденного Гарри затошнило, но он стиснул зубы и более громким голосом продолжил:

– _Пуссссть узссы плоти, ссссоединившшшшие его с похитителем, рухнут! Дессссструктум! Дессссструктум! ДЕСССССТРУКТУМ!_

Когда последняя молния достигла руки Люциуса, парень в ужасе увидел, как черная змея покинула кожу Люциуса, и начала медленно подниматься вверх, будто Темная Метка, если не считать того, что тень ее оказалась не зеленой, а черной.

– _Деструктум!_ – заорал он снова, тыкая палочкой в нее. – _Деструктум! ДЕСТРУКТУМ!_

Он проорал последнее заклинание, и наконец черная тень взорвалась.

Парень едва дышал, но слышал только свое дыхание. Когда же он глянул на Люциуса, то растерялся, увидев, что мужчина лежит, зажмурив глаза, весь осунувшийся, напоминающий жертву множественных истязаний, его губы были все искусаны, а из уголка рта текла тоненькая струйка крови. Парень просто подскочил на месте, когда Северус рявкнул:

– Ремус, иди сюда немедленно!

Драко тем временем с обеспокоенным видом склонился над рукой своего отца и уже шептал заклинания.

Как только Ремус распахнул двери, Северус снова рыкнул:

– Не давай ему смотреть. Пусть он сохранит свои угрызения совести до следующего раза!

Гарри понял, что это говорилось о нем, только после того, как Ремус заставил его отвернуться от Люциуса со словами:

– Все потом, Гарри, сейчас тебе нужно сконцентрироваться на том, что ты должен еще сделать.

– Сконцентрироваться, чтобы заставить страдать еще двоих, да? – глухо спросил Гарри.

– Скорее, чтобы освободить их. Поверь, они предпочтут чуток помучиться сейчас, чем остаться в зависимости от Волдеморта.

– Чуток помучиться? Ты что, смеешься, Ремус? Не думаю, что этакая малость могла довести Люциуса до прокусывания губы до крови!

– Ты прав, – согласился Северус у них за спинами, – это явно чуть ли ни адская мука, но хоть бы она продлилась и несколько часов, я согласился бы, окажись уверен, что все подействует. Так что сейчас ты продолжишь со мной. Драко будет последним, потому как нужна его помощь для уменьшения боли после твоих действий.

– А кто уменьшит его боль? – тут же забеспокоился Ремус.

– Он сделает это сам, когда Гарри закончит, по твоему приказу. Но на этот раз он не сможет уменьшить боль во время действия заклинания. Ты хорошо рассмотрел положение, которое я заставил принять Люциуса?

– Неужели это так необходимо? – запротестовал Ремус. – Я достаточно силен, чтобы удержать Драко!

– Нет. Поверь, я долго думал и понял, что шевелиться нельзя. Ты со всей своей силой гарантировать этого не сможешь. Достаточно было бы ему застичь тебя врасплох всего на четверть секунды и все может пойти прахом. Не стоит рисковать, поэтому ты его зафиксируешь так же, как и меня. И не забудь снова наложить на Гарри заклинание, чтобы он мог чаровать, но меня не слышал.

Лицо Ремуса омрачилось, но он все же согласился, а потом сдержано спросил:

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я потом оставил этот зал?

– Северус покачал головой, добавив:

– Драко тебе потом напомнит.

– Гарри, ты продолжаешь стоять, отвернувшись, – сухо приказал Ремус. – Ты продолжаешь повторять свое заклинание, вкладывая в него все свою волю. Понятно? Ты сейчас действительно борешься с Волдемортом, делая это, не сомневайся даже на миг!

Убежденность, слышимая в словах Ремуса, побеждала сомнения и колебания Гарри. То, что он делает – необходимо для освобождения этих мужчин.

Он снова и снова повторял уже давно заученную формулу заклинания, как мантру, а затем решительно направился к Северусу, как только тот позвал его. Сконцентрировавшись на черной метке, так четко видимой на предплечье, он так и не смог посмотреть в лицо Северуса. И снова возобновилось зловещее шипение. Еще трижды Гарри видел, как темные молнии вылетали из его палочки, трижды рука Северуса вздрагивала от спазма мышц. И черная змея снова ринулась из предплечья, и опять ее пришлось уничтожать.

Но он знал, что должен сделать это, что нельзя потерять сосредоточение, нельзя сомневаться. И потому он безо всякого колебания отвернулся от Северуса, чтобы восстановить самообладание. Он чувствовал, как что-то ударило его по руке, и, подняв голову, он столкнулся с тоскливым взглядом Добби. Эльф шепнул:

– Хозяин Ремус хочет, чтобы вы съели все это, хозяин Гарри.

Безо всякого аппетита парень взялся за шоколад. Просто он понимал, что Ремус прав – ему понадобятся силы, чтобы справиться с еще одной меткой, меткой Драко.

Он старался не прислушиваться к шепоту, раздающемуся у него за спиной, не слышать тихих стонов боли. Сжимая руки в кулаки, крепче стискивая свою палочку в ладони, он опять начал бормотать формулу заклинания. Через несколько минут, когда он вновь сосредоточился на том чувстве отвращения, которое мог породить в нем только Волдеморт, он услышал, как Ремус приглушенно позвал его. Он повернулся, почти не отрывая глаз от пола, и поднял их только когда увидел скамеечку, зная, что рука Драко уже привязана к ней. И не ожидая разрешения, начал. Он уже мог предсказать даже малейшую реакцию белой руки, и ее вздрагивания вызывали тошноту. Но, стиснув зубы, он продолжал шипеть заклинание. И, наконец, когда третья змея взмыла в воздух, он заорал, не переставая шипеть, выплескивая с этим шипящим криком свой гнев от того, что ему пришлось заставить страдать тех, кого он начал ценить и, возможно, даже любить.

Когда змея, наконец, взорвалась под силой его последнего заклинания, Гарри упал на колени, обессиленный. Только сейчас он ощутил заклинание, установленное вокруг него, только сейчас, когда оно просто разлетелось, и парень услышал крик Ремуса, но слов так и не понял. Кровь гудела в ушах, билась в виски. Он почувствовал, что кто-то поднял его, слышался обеспокоенный голос Гермионы, но разобрать, что она говорила, не получалось, как и в случае с Ремусом. Казалось, что он куда-то уплывает.

Когда они увидели, что стоящий на коленях Гарри качнулся назад, а затем, упав, с криком забился на полу, Гермиона и Рон бросились к нему, зовя его по имени. К несчастью Рон мог только пытаться удержать ноги Гарри, чтобы он не повредил себе чего, в то время, как Гермиона занималась тем же уже с его руками, не обращая внимания на невольно наносимые удары.

Люциус, почувствовав, что что-то случилось с его юным партнером, заставил себя встать, не обращая внимания на стреляющую боль в руке. Когда он увидел суетившихся над Гарри Гермиону и Рона, он, все еще неустойчиво стоящий на ногах, медленно двинулся туда, к ним.

– Видение, – хрипло произнес Северус откуда-то сзади, – у него видение из-за их связи...

Люциус скорее рухнул, чем сел на пол рядом с продолжавшим кричать Гарри, и сказал Рону:

– Посади его ко мне ближе, так, чтобы я мог обнять его. Я постараюсь успокоить его.

После миновавших дней, заполненных занятиями, они все перешли на «ты» по желанию Гарри, не желавшему больше держать даже такого барьера. Нет, он не просил никого забыть о прошлом, но по крайней мере так между ними все выглядело хотя бы видимостью единства.

Легче было сказать, чем сделать, но вскоре руки Люциуса сомкнулись на талии его партнера, который пытался отбиваться, чередуя стоны с криками. Вейла закрыл глаза и сказал:

– Выйдите оба, я хочу раскрыть крылья.

– Мы отвернемся, – твердо возразила Гермиона, – но выходить не станем, тем более сейчас, когда из здоровых здесь только мы и Ремус.

Сил на протесты у Люциуса уже не осталось, и потому он просто сбросил с себя рубашку и развернул крылья, чтобы сомкнуть их на своем самом юном партнере. Потекли долгие секунды, в течение которых состояние Гарри не менялось, но вот понемногу юноша, похоже, начал успокаиваться.

Только через три долгие минуты Гермиона прекратила слышать крики за спиной. Единственными звуками, нарушавшими сейчас тишину, оказалось болезненное бурчание Драко и Северуса.

Вот только зельевар уже заставил себя встать и подойти к Люциусу и Гарри. Ему так же были нужны крылья его вейлы. Мужчина посмотрел на обеспокоенную Гермиону, высоко ценя такт, проявленный двумя его учениками. У него подкашивались ноги, когда он почти добрался до Люциуса, и он удержался от падения только с помощью своей вейлы. Чуть позже, встретившись взглядом с Гарри, он хрипло прошептал:

– Что случилось с тобой?

– Он осознал разрыв связи. И это разозлило его...

– Казалось, что тебе очень больно...

– У меня сложилось впечатление, что он запустил _Круцио_ прямо внутри моей головы...

– Добро пожаловать в нашу компанию, – проворчал Драко. – Нам казалось, что это заклинание поразило наши руки...

– Ты сказал, что он осознал, что связь разорвана, Гарри? – не поворачиваясь, вмешалась Гермиона.

– Да. Судя по всему, когда он призывает вам с помощью метки, ой, то есть, призывал, именно вы должны были испытывать боль. Он осознал, что сейчас все не так, как раньше с вами тремя, а попытавшись призвать вас снова, он получил всю боль от призыва сам.

– Справедливое воздаяние, – отозвался Ремус. – Значит, теперь они освобождены от его магии, и теперь Волдеморт не сможет ее больше использовать против вас?

– Видимо, так и есть, – устало вздохнул Северус.

Они еще некоторое время обсуждали случившееся, пока Гарри не решил, что хватит, и не выбрался из кокона крыльев Люциуса. Заметив состояние предплечий всех трех Пожирателей Смерти, он поморщился. Очертания метки по-прежнему остались на своих местах, но теперь они вместо того, чтобы поражать своей чернотой, алели, как будто бы их кто-то повторно нарисовал лезвием ножа. Северус перехватил обеспокоенный взгляд юноши и сухо сообщил:

– Сейчас это просто ранение. Неужели ты думаешь, что сейчас я с этим не справлюсь? Даже если позабыть о Драко, способном снизить боль.

– Но от этого я не прекращу сожалеть, что мне пришлось причинить вам боль. Хоть я этого и не хотел, – отозвался Гарри.

Люциус слишком устал, чтобы сделать что-либо другое, кроме как притянуть их обоих к себе и твердо приказать:

– Молчите, оба! Довольно болтать, поговорим потом, когда отдохнем.

И пострадавшая четверка отдыхала остаток дня, слишком потрясенная случившимся утром, чтобы делать хоть что-нибудь еще.

Люциус и Северус не смогли предвидеть, что действие контрзаклинания окажется таким болезненным, и им пришлось отказаться от запланированной попытки обольщения Гарри, призванной хоть немного продвинуть их взаимоотношения. И это огорчало их, ведь уже завтра они окажутся в Хогвартсе, и конечно же им сложнее будет соблазнить его, если он будет спать в башне Гриффиндора!

Драко тоже тонул в мрачности. Возвращение в Хогвартс сулило ему горький привкус одиноких ночей. Он уже привык спать рядом с Ремусом, а так же обнаружилась тяга подчиняться сексуальным желаниям своего партнера, которая сначала даже его беспокоила. Но Ремус легко отмел тогда его сомнения, сказав:

– Это наше личное дело, Драко. Я люблю доминировать над тобой в постели, тебе нравится подчиняться. Разве это плохо? Это не делает из тебя кого-то слабого, напротив, это твоя сила, ведь ты не желаешь прятать свои истинные желания. И хоть ни ты, ни я не собираемся растрезвонить это всем и каждому, следуй своей природе!

И не собираясь меняться, Ремус по-прежнему доминировал в их любовных забавах, к их общему удовлетворению.

Когда Северус и Люциус улеглись, они почти одновременно вздохнули, и Северус печально выдал:

– С ума сойти, мне не хватает в нашей постели этого гадкого мальчишки. Неужели я был таким же занудой до того, как все же решился?

– Тогда было иначе, – отозвался Люциус. – Мы с тобой целыми днями оставались наедине, тебе не приходилось выдерживать взгляды других людей. Но, конечно же, для меня это казалось невероятно долго!

– Может быть, у тебя есть какая-нибудь идея, чтобы суметь соблазнить его даже в замке?

Люциус немного помолчал, прежде чем повернуть к Северусу лицо и с коварной улыбкой медленно проговорить:

– Да, есть одна мысль.


	27. Глава 27 Хогвартс, или как вернуться к

_Глава 27. Хогвартс, или как вернуться к исходному_

Первого сентября на платформе 9 и 3/4, что на вокзале Кингс Кросс, можно было увидеть толпу возбужденных детей и их обеспокоенных родителей. Хотя последних немного успокоила армия авроров, патрулировавших платформу и поднимающихся в поезд.

У детей, только что встретившихся после каникул, хватало тем для разговора, но никто из них не стремился обсуждать собственный отдых. Нет, все разговоры сводились к ограблению Гринготтса, попытке проникнуть в Министерство в начале июля, а так же будет ли в Хогвартсе Мальчик-Который-Выжил или нет. Об этом ни Министерство, ни директор не собирались давать даже малейшего намека. Мнения присутствующих родителей тоже разделились: одни считали, что Поттер, как и всякий другой ученик имел право сдать ТРИТОНы, другие настаивали, что Избранный должен дать остальным детям возможность безопасно учиться, а не подвергать их опасности, вернувшись в школу.

В толпе мало кто заметил, что Ремус Люпин, поднимаясь в поезд, нервничал. А достаточно осведомленные о причине его нервозности персоны имели достаточно самообладания, чтобы не заострять внимания и на поведении Гермионы и Рона, исчезнувших в поезде так же быстро, даже не задержавшись, чтобы раскланяться с сопровождавшим их мистером Уизли. Миссис Уизли вместе с Джинни и Луной находились от них в отдалении, старательно привлекая своим поведением внимание толпы на себя.

Люциус, Северус и Драко так же нервничали перед посадкой в поезд, но никто бы не усомнился, что они улыбаются искренне, хотя на самом деле их улыбки были натянутыми. Они быстро нашли свободное купе, где и спокойно устроились. Вот только одно из мест у окна ни один из них занять не попытался.

Ровно в одиннадцать часов Хогвартс-Экспресс тронулся, и миссис Уизли тайком вытерла слезинку, скользнувшую по ее щеке, и в волнении сжала руку супруга. Она не стала давать никаких советов на тему «не влипайте в неприятности» – зачем? Это бессмысленно... И ей сейчас оставалось только одно – начать снова тренироваться в поединках.

Рон и Гермиона с удовольствием обнаружили Невилла, Дина и Симуса, занявших купе. И как только они тоже устроились тут же, Симус жадно спросил:

– Ну и где...

Гермиона тут же велела ему помолчать, а затем наложила на двери, выходящие в коридор несколько заклинаний, неизвестных остальным.

– Теперь мы можем спокойно поговорить.

– Где Гарри?

– Я не могу тебе сказать, – серьезно ответила Гермиона. – Но не тревожься, если Гарри пожелает, он даст вам знать.

– Но он же собирается явиться в Хогвартс?

Рон и Гермиона неопределенно покачали головами, извиняющее улыбаясь. Сказать больше, чем уже сообщили, они не могли.

Пятеро подростков помолчали, а затем Симус начал разговор о том, что произошло на Косой Аллее, и этот разговор занял всех до тех пор, пока Рону и Гермионе не понадобилось идти в первый вагон на собрание префектов.

Зайдя в купе, выбранное для этой цели, они не смогли удержаться от заминки, заметив улыбающегося Северуса, разговаривавшего с Эрни Макмилланом. Но профессор Спраут, встретившая их, решила, что их колебание возникло от того, что им незнаком профессор Дуэлинга, и тепло сказала:

– О, мисс Грэйнджер и мистер Уизли. Входите, входите! Мистер Принц, мне жаль прерывать ваш разговор, но я должна представить вам префектов седьмого курса вашего факультета: мисс Грэйнджер и мистер Уизли.

Честно говоря, Северусу понравилось наблюдать за тем, как Рон от удивления хватает воздух, будто рыба, выброшенная на берег. И он поспешил пожать обоим гриффиндорцам руки, одаряя их самой лучшей из своих улыбок, чтобы выбить парня из равновесия еще больше...

Последовавшие потом рекомендации Помоны Северус слушал невнимательно, хотя выражение лица состроил посерьезнее. Единственное, что его заинтересовало, так это названные профессором Гербологии пароли для общих помещений. Он собирался работать с факультетом Гриффиндор так же, как и со Слизерином. Львам придется узнать, что их новый декан собирается просто стоять у них за спиной, чтобы вернуть их на путь истинный, и теперь мало что сможет помешать получению кубка школы в конце года!

Когда он вернулся в свое купе к Люциусу и Драко, то даже не удивился, обнаружив там Ремуса, устроившегося напротив своего вейлы, чтобы будить как можно меньше подозрений. Почувствовав на себе удивленный взгляд оборотня, он непринужденно произнес:

– Я был на собрании префектов с Помоной. Она представила мне их всех, обратив особенное внимание на гриффиндорцев...

Этой фразы оказалось достаточно, чтобы Гарри высунулся из своей мантии-невидимки и резко спросил:

– А с чего бы это понадобилось особенное внимание на гриффиндорцев?

– Потому что я – новый декан факультета, – с насмешкой отозвался Северус.

– Что? Но... Ремус? Почему не ты? – запротестовал Гарри.

– Потому что в кое-какие ночи я ни на что не способен, – спокойно ответил Ремус, скрывая смешинки в глазах.

– И потому она вручила свой факультет кому-то неизвестному? – не сдавался Гарри.

– О, полагаю, тут видно влияние Альбуса, – спокойно съиронизировал Северус. – Ни на миг не сомневаюсь, что он продолжает со своего портрета разливать советы Минерве... Но, по крайней мере, у меня появилась уважительная причина не спускать с тебя в этом году глаз!

От необходимости ответа Гарри избавил чей-то стук в дверь, и парень быстро спрятался под своей мантией, чтобы его никто не заметил. И вообще, он решил не возвращаться больше к этой теме, поскольку решение уже принято. Он предпочел довольствоваться тем, что сможет уйти от наблюдения, когда придет пора направиться на поиски хоркруксов. Ведь он же ускользал от внимания МакГонагалл ранее, так неужели, если понадобится, не улизнет от Северуса? А ведь это, похоже, понадобится, поскольку не заметно, что Ремус так уж и жаждет подтвердить соглашение, которое они заключили после случившегося в Гринготтсе.

После прибытия Хогвартс-Экспресса в Хогсмит Гарри, как они и договорились, сел в ту же карету, что и Ремус, в пути снял свою мантию-невидимку и смешался с толпой учеников, входящих в Хогвартс и идущих к Большому Залу. Он прекрасно расслышал удивленные шепотки, сопровождавшие его, но не стал обращать на них внимания, торопясь к гриффиндорскому столу, где Гермиона, Рон и Джинни придерживали для него место. Как только он сел, Рон тут же склонился к нем и сказал прямо на ухо:

– А ты знаешь, кто стал нашим новым деканом?

– Да, уже знаю, – сухо отозвался Гарри.

Смотрели сейчас они мрачно, но решительно.

Когда все уже заняли места за столами, появилась профессор Спраут, ведущая первогодок, таращившихся по сторонам с восторгом и ужасом. Гарри почти не следил за распределением, ограничившись аплодисментами тогда же, когда хлопала в ладони Гермиона, встречая каждого распределенного на Гриффиндор. Размышлениями юноша постоянно возвращался к Пожирателям Смерти, пытки которых он увидел, наблюдая за Волдемортом, осознавшим потерю связи с Люциусом, Северусом и Драко. Но все же, услышав голос профессора МакГонагалл, он тоже заинтересованно поднял голову.

– Дорогие дети, как вы уже знаете, в этом году я больше не буду преподавать Трансфигурацию, а полностью посвящу себя руководству Хогвартса. Поэтому за преподавание этого предмета сейчас ответственен профессор Донсон.

Люциус встал, обозначая себя, и снова сел. На его губах играла широкая улыбка. Взгляд профессора МакГонагалл стал строже, когда она добавила:

– Возможно, кое-кто из вас еще не знает, но мистер Донсон вейла, и преподавать у нас он согласился вместе со своим партнером, профессором Эндрю Принцем. Мистер Принц обучит вас сложному искусству дуэлинга.

Сейчас пришла очередь Северуса вставать. Он обвел зал взглядом, а его улыбка выглядела менее лучезарной, чем улыбка Люциуса.

– Их сын сейчас в том возрасте, когда можно сдавать ТРИТОНы, и потому так же подлежит распределению.

Драко, хорошенько выдохнув, вышел из тени, где до того прятался, совсем рядом с преподавательским столом. Нервничая, он направился к Распределяющей Шляпе. Когда профессор Спраут надела ее ему на голову, он немедленно услышал заикающийся голос Шляпы:

– _Драко Малфой! Опять!_

– _Да, и неплохо бы не заявлять это во всеуслышание, согласны?_

– _Но тогда профессор __Стивен Донсон – это..._

– _Да, он действительно мой отец_, – холодно ответил Драко.

– _Как интересно... Да, тем интереснее для меня распределить семнадцатилетнего молодого человека, такая интересная задача после стольких одиннадцатилетних детей... Ну-ка, ну-ка, Слизерин тебе подходит по-прежнему?_

– _Нет, не в Слизерин_, – взмолился Драко. – _Они узнают меня!_

– _Это конечно же нехорошо_, – размышляла Шляпа. – _Но что же делать? Ты недостаточно предан для __Хаффлпаффа!_

«Мерлин, спасибо», – тут же подумал Драко.

– _Ты не настолько сосредоточен на получении знаний __для Рейвенкло._

– _Да нет же, нет же, меня интересуют знания_, – тут же запротестовал Драко. -_Не может же быть, чтобы я попал в..._

– _Ты недостаточно смел для Гриффиндора_, – резко прервала его Распределяющая Шляпа, – _Но вот куда же тебя направить?_

– _Куда угодно, только не Слизерин!_ – отозвался Драко. – _Ладно, и не __Хаффлпафф тоже. Правильно?_

– _Послушайте, юноша, кто у нас тут занимается распределением – вы или я?_ – возмутилась Распределяющая Шляпа. – _И вообще, я уже приняла решение!_

– Итак, решено, – громко сказала Распределяющая Шляпа, – ГРИФФИНДОР!

За столом ало-золотых на аплодисменты не скупились, и только четверо подростков сначала застыли от удивления, а были готовы умереть на месте, стараясь сдержать душивший их смех. А когда Гарри встретился взглядом с Люциусом, то все же не сдержался и расхохотался, заражая своим смехом и без того едва державшихся Рона, Гермиону и Джинни.

Драко едва волочил ноги, подавленно направляясь к столу ало-золотых. Мерлин, отныне его мантия этих же цветов, как и галстук! Какой ужас!

Люциус оставался на своем месте, но сейчас его улыбка действительно была только маской. Его собственный сын, его кровь и плоть, отправлен к львам! Не то чтобы львы настолько уж плохи, – его партнер там старожил, – но все же, это же его собственный сын... Он хмуро посмотрел на Северуса, шепнувшего ему на ухо:

– Тем лучше, легче будет наблюдать за ними. Все в одном месте, и я могу по желанию заходить в гостиную факультета...

Ремус не особенно удивился результату распределения. Союз с ним действительно способствовал быстрейшему достижению зрелости юношей. При этом Драко уходил из-под руки хоть и заботливого, но все же подавляющего своей волей отца. То есть он мог не изображать из себя примерного сына Люциуса Малфоя, став просто Драко Малфоем.

Драко сел, точнее позволил себе рухнуть на скамью у гриффиндорского стола прямо между Невиллом и Гермионой, освободившими ему место прямо напротив Гарри и Рона. И когда Гарри спросил у него деланно раздосадованным тоном, почему он оказался так раздражен от распределения на этот факультет, то сухо ответил:

– Мне не слишком хотелось оказаться на факультете, деканом которого поставили Эндрю, профессора Принца. Как декан он очень надоедлив!

– А? – заинтересовалась Гермиона. – И... что же такого надоедливого он делает?

– О, пусть это окажется для вас сюрпризом, – сказал Драко, слабо улыбаясь, – подождать нужно всего лишь до окончания ужина. Полагаю, когда мы окажемся в гостиной факультета...

Гарри и Рон переглянулись, немного обеспокоенные и удивленные услышанной из уст Драко характеристикой Северуса.

– А почему ты зовешь его по имени, а не папой? – спросил Симус, вмешиваясь в разговор.

– Потому что он мне не отец. Только Стивен Донсон мой отец.

И раз все внимательно слушали, – даже Гарри, Рон и Гермиона, пожелавшие узнать, как Драко сейчас выпутается, – Драко легко выложил историю, разработанную Люциусом и Северусом. Зная, что лучшая ложь – это ложь, приправленная правдой, оба мужчины настойчиво советовали Драко рассказывать что-либо как можно ближе к реалиям собственной жизни. Так что Драко безо всякого стеснения рассказал, что его отца принудили к браку, и сам юноша оказался рожден от нежеланной супруги отца. И тогда Невилл, просвещенный в магических обычаях, касающихся вейл, спросил:

– Но почему твой отец не стал противиться этому браку? Стоило бы ему только подчеркнуть свой статус вейлы, и никто не смог бы его заставить!

– Он никогда не объяснял мне своих причин, заставивших его вступить в этот брак, – ответил Драко.

В его рассказе это была единственная ложь...

Пока Драко вел свой рассказ, появились блюда, наполненные праздничными яствами, и все начали ужинать в прекрасном расположении духа. Юного вейлу Люциус тщательно натренировал, как вести себя, чтобы никто не заподозрил ничего, и теперь Драко не забывал спрашивать имена собеседников и безо всякого сомнения задавал вопросы, когда разговор касался замка, профессоров и уроков. Короче говоря, он полностью отбросил былую роль высокомерного наследника, показывая себя приветливым вейлой. Бросив на отца короткий взгляд и получив едва заметный кивок, он понял, что действует совершенно верно. И тогда он искусно начал разворачивать вторую часть плана своего отца: он начал все чаще смотреть на Гарри, много раз делая вид, что поглощен наблюдением за ним, и когда к нему кто-то обращался, всякий раз симулировал вздрагивание. После пятого раза Драко даже покраснел от отчаяния, что никто не обращает внимания на его странное поведение. На самом деле Гермиона и Джинни прекрасно видели его маленькую игру, но она их просто озадачила – девушки не понимали, зачем он это делает.

И наконец-то, да, НАКОНЕЦ-ТО, Невилл заметил маневры Драко и робко поинтересовался:

– Эмм... Джек?

– Да? – медленно ответил Драко, не отводя от Гарри взгляда.

– Почему ты так смотришь на Гарри? Тебе же говорили, ему не нравится интерес к его шраму...

О нет! Он же не мог подумать, что Драко таращится на Гарри, чтобы рассмотреть этот проклятый шрам? Ведь он же так не думал? Вот только приходится верить обратному...

– Правда, Невилл?

И когда этот простофиля Лонгботтом согласно качнул головой, Драко сообщил:

– Его шрам мне совершенно безразличен... Зато я должен поговорить со своим отцом!

И он продолжил претворять в жизнь очередной пункт разработанного Люциусом плана – встал из-за гриффиндорского стола, чтобы сообщить своему родителю «счастливую весть». Парню действительно понравилось изумленное лицо нового директора, профессора МакГонагалл, когда сказал своему отцу, нарочно повысив голос:

– Я нашел своего партнера. Это Гарри Поттер.

Люциус и Северус, услышав эту «новость», одновременно состроили обрадовано-заинтересованные выражения лиц, тогда как Ремус решил удовольствоваться вопросительно приподнятой бровью. Ладно, как бы то ни было, он сделает все необходимое, чтобы загладить вину перед партнером за свою ложь, но тем не менее, то что он сказал, скорее хорошо, чем плохо.

А затем он в восторге представил изумление Гарри, когда Северус, в совершенстве исполняя свою роль декана Гриффиндора, прикажет ему идти в кабинет директора. И конечно же сам Драко послушно направился туда же. Впервые в своей жизни он поднимался по лестнице, охраняемой горгульей, и потому на несколько мгновений просто оцепенел, ошеломленный нагромождением причудливых предметов, усеивающих множество полок. Юноша сел в кресло, указанное профессором МакГонагалл, намеренно оставив свободное место рядом с собой. Он обеспокоено посмотрел на отца, когда появился Северус, причем один, но тот сразу же сообщил:

– Профессор Люпин, кажется, знаком с мистером Поттером. Он любезно согласился поприсутствовать при нашем разговоре, помочь в нахождении подходящего для всех заинтересованных лиц практического решения.

– Практического решения? – тут же заинтересовалась профессор МакГонагалл.

– Мистер Поттер, конечно же, не может больше оставаться в общей спальне, профессор, – спокойно заговорил Люциус. – У него непременно должна быть собственная комната...

– Это невозможно, – сухо возразила профессор МакГонагалл. – В Хогвартсе считается делом чести обращение со всеми учениками одинаковым образом, каким бы ни оказалось их происхождение, какими бы ни были их особенности. И мистер Поттер не исключение, да он и сам бы не пожелал особого к себе отношения.

– Профессор МакГонагалл, – заговорил Люциус несколько тверже, – я прекрасно знаю, что вы все же принимаете во внимание _некоторые_ особенности учащихся, особенно так или иначе касающиеся безопасности других студентов. То, что предложил вам я – тоже вопрос безопасности. Вы не можете проигнорировать возможные последствия ревности вейлы, а так же вероятные меры, предпринятые им, чтобы удалить любую угрозу от своего партнера.

– Оба мальчика будут в одной спальне, – сухо отозвалась профессор МакГонагалл, – и ваш сын сам сможет убедиться, что его партнер не подвергается никакой опасности с этой стороны. Я полностью против даже возможности, что кто-то из учеников окажется отрезан от своего факультета!

Тогда Люциус решил раскрыть последнюю карту, оказавшуюся в его расположении.

– Неужели вы думаете, что окажете Поттеру любезность, заставив его оставаться в общей спальне и вынудив выставить на всеобщее обозрение свои интимные отношения?

– Профессор Донсон! – возмущенно воскликнула профессор МакГонагалл. – Такие отношения полностью...

– Мы сейчас говорим о союзе с вейлой, – резко прервал ее Люциус. – Не о тех почти невинных играх, которым украдкой предается большинство студентов и за которыми достаточно просто уследить, а о полноценном союзе вейлы и его партнера, и их возраст не имеет особого значения!

В это время перед горгульей Гарри недоверчиво смотрел на Ремуса.

– Но... но... почему он сказал это? – пробормотал он наконец.

– Потому что по коварному плану Люциуса ты не должен оставаться в общей спальне.

– Но почему?

– Гарри, не стоит строить из себя идиота, – резко начал читать нотацию Ремус. – Понятно же, что если ты останешься в своей общей спальне, у него намного меньше возможностей соблазнить тебя, и это все еще не принимая во внимание, что ты вообще можешь не ночевать там, бродя по школе.

– И так было бы лучше, – пробурчал Гарри.

– Не стоит изливать на меня свое недовольство! Я прекрасно видел, как ты смотрел на Люциуса и Северуса. Так что ничто не мешает тебе выказать свой гнев, на который ты большой мастер, именно им.

Заметив улыбку Ремуса, Гарри понял, что оборотень готов полностью поддержать его действия. Но тем не менее поинтересовался:

– А тебя они поставили в известность?

– Нет, – честно ответил Ремус, – я не знаю, когда Люциус придумал это, но сегодняшним утром Драко еще не знал, какую роль ему придется сыграть.

– Ты считаешь, что он не мог утаить это от тебя?

– Нет, для меня во время близости он полностью понятен, и скрыть ничего бы не сумел...

От одного упоминания личной жизни Ремуса и Драко Гарри застеснялся и отвел взгляд. Помявшись, он встал перед горгульей и сказал:

– Время великого представления?

– Думаю, да. Сделай его именно что великим, Гарри, они это заслужили...

Когда они добрались до верха лестницы, они услышали, как Люциус сказал:

– ...а о полноценном союзе вейлы и его партнера, и их возраст не имеет особого значения!

– О, мистер Поттер, – воскликнула профессор МакГонагалл, не улыбнувшись. – Полагаю, профессор Люпин ввел вас в курс дела?

– Что у меня вдруг появился вейла, который будет следовать за мной по пятам? – буркнул Гарри. – Да, он сказал мне. Вот только я не понимаю, почему оный вейла не сообщил мне это в лицо!

Сказав это, он уставился не на Драко, а на Люциуса.

– Мистер Поттер, у нас тут появились некоторые разногласия в кое-каких организационных вопросах, – решительно начала профессор МакГонагалл. – Например, помещение, где вы будете ночевать.

– Что? – бросил Гарри. – Общая спальня для нашего благородного господина недостаточно хороша?

– Речь не о том, хороша или нет, – резко рявкнул Северус. – Речь сейчас идет о безопасности прочих студентов, в особенности тех, которым придется делить с вами эту спальню. Профессор МакГонагалл возложила на меня ответственность за факультет, и я не позволю никому из учащихся навлечь неприятности на остальных, даже вам, мистер Поттер! И знаете, я не потерплю такой наглости от студента моего факультета по отношению к директору!

– Можно ли поинтересоваться, как место для ночлега может навлечь неприятности на остальных? – вернулся к обсуждаемому вопросу Гарри, насмешливо акцентируя внимание на сказанном.

Лицо Северуса окаменело от такой слабо завуалированной наглости, и он твердо ответил:

– Ревнующая вейла – опасная вейла. Так что ваше присутствие в общей спальне приведет к наличию там же ревнующей вейлы. А поскольку я обязан обеспечить безопасность учащихся, то проще вас обоих убрать оттуда!

– Ну да, как же! А я вот слышал про одного партнера вейлы, который провел два года в Хогвартсе далеко от своей вейлы, и безо всяких там послаблений, вроде личной, а не общей спальни...

Тут Ремус широко улыбнулся. Северус и Люциус полностью заслужили этот укол, и наблюдать за происходящим было очень приятно. Юноша с потрясающей легкостью разбивал их доводы, и это выглядело просто великолепно.

Люциус уж не знал, что предпринять. Он, конечно же, предвидел возможное сопротивление Гарри, но реальность превзошла все представления. Особенно потому, что с чистым гневом легко бы справился Северус, в то время как взвешенные доводы Гарри оказалось намного сложнее оспорить.

Никто не обратил внимания на жест Ремуса профессору МакГонагалл, рекомендующий не вмешиваться в эту семейную ссору. А женщина была слишком хитрой бестией, чтобы не понять, что что-то тут не так, и потому она неосознанно оставила Северуса в одиночку выпутываться из затруднительного положения, в которое его поставил _Люциус_.

– Мистер Поттер, разница между упомянутым вами случаем и вашим может быть выражена одним словом – союз. Вейла, о которой вы говорите, смогла позволить своему партнеру оставаться в общей спальне, поскольку они уже подтвердили свой союз физически, чего в вашем случае пока не произошло, согласны? Или, возможно, я недостаточно осведомлен?

Гарри недовольно уставился на него, вот только Северус не дал ему времени на очередной аргумент. Ведь даже Мерлин не знает, какую очередную извращенную мысль способен породить дьявольский ум Поттера.

– Так что при нынешнем положении дел для безопасности студентов вы этим же вечером переселяетесь в апартаменты, соседствующие с моими, чтобы я мог ежевечерне убеждаться в безопасности прочих студентов. Профессор МакГонагалл, могли бы вы приказать привести эти апартаменты в порядок?

Профессор МакГонагалл согласно качнула головой и заговорила с Гарри более мягким тоном:

– Мистер Поттер, я знаю, вам сложно принять это, но так и правда будет лучше...

– Ну да, ради безопасности, – с насмешкой отозвался Гарри, чувствуя комок в горле. – Уж извините меня, профессор, но тут я вижу скорее фанатичную властность. Если такого рода отношение должно заставить меня оценить привлекательность союза с вейлой, то что-то пошло не так! Ладно, хватит, я переселяюсь! Но будьте спокойны, я смогу пресечь вторжения в мое личное пространство!

Гарри, не ожидая ни от кого ответа, сбежал по лестнице, ведущей к горгулье. Исчезнув из поля зрения преподавателей и Драко, он накинул свою мантию-невидимку и поспешил к башне Гриффиндора.

Люциус не мог ничего сказать по поводу вопросов, разбираемых Северусом и профессором МакГонагалл, да и Драко держался нарочито скромно, как и ожидалось от вейлы, которую почти отверг ее партнер. Ремус же понял, что игра между Гарри с одной стороны и Люциусом и Северусом с другой, оказалась сложнее, чем он думал ранее. Физическое влечение, испытываемое Гарри, не смягчало всех разногласий. Бесцеремонность старших волшебников, даже не подумавших обсудить с младшим вопросы, касающиеся именно его, прекрасно показала это. Ремус предложил Гарри сыграть гнев, но он и подумать не мог, что гнев окажется самым настоящим... И, честно говоря, оставалось надеяться, что Люциус окажется достаточно чутким и не станет навязываться Гарри именно сегодня!

– Ремус? – позвала профессор МакГонагалл, вырывая его из размышлений.

– Да, профессор?

– Вы ведь поговорите с Гарри, да?

Голос МакГонагалл был почти умоляющим, и Ремус без улыбки ответил:

– Да, вот только не стоит ждать от моего общения с ним чудес. Вы же его знаете...

Директор только вздохнула.

Когда они, все четверо, спустились с лестницы и направились к коридору, ведущему к башне Гриффиндора, Ремус быстро наложил на них заклинание тишины и холодно произнес:

– Дааа, снимаю перед вами шляпу! Даже не думал, что вам удастся настолько восстановить его против себя, и так быстро!

– А что произошло такого, Ремус? – обеспокоено спросил Драко.

– Да вот как-то выяснилось, что твой отец и Северус считали Гарри каким-то несмышленым трехлеткой, а не своим партнером. Они заплатили за это звонкой монетой, и это только начало!

– Но ведь мы же не просили у него луну с неба, – запротестовал Северус. – Ты же сам понимаешь, что только так мы сможем избежать сплетен!

– Да не результат я критикую, – резко отозвался Ремус, – а сам метод. Вы желаете решать ваши разногласия втроем, как будто прочих и не существует? Прекрасно, действуйте! Вот только будьте готовы и ответственность на себя принять, когда секрет раскроется! Да и ты, Драко, тоже заслужил упрек! Тебе семнадцать лет, пора брать на себя ответственность за свои поступки. Я прекрасно знаю, что за последние шесть лет тебе доставляло злобное удовольствие ставить Гарри во всевозможные неудобные положения, но сейчас я с тобой, и прослежу, чтобы ты два раза подумал, и только потом решился на действия. Конечно же я приложу все усилия, постараюсь поговорить с Гарри, успокоить его, но я не уверен, что мне захочется повторить подобную эскападу! А сейчас все, можете идти знакомиться с башней!

– Ремус, – тут же сжался Драко, – но я не могу... ну...

– Тебя, как и всякого другого учащегося, ожидают в башне, – резко прервал его Ремус.

Так он их и оставил, не дав возможности задержать себя, быстро проскользнув по тайным переходам к выделенным ему, как преподавателю ЗоТИ, апартаментам. Оставалось только ждать ночи, размышляя, появится ли у Драко возможность воспользоваться теми же тайными переходами, о которых Ремус рассказал вейле, чтобы прийти к нему...

Башню просто переполнял шум разговоров студентов, ожидавших своего нового декана, когда портрет резко открылся от сильного толчка Гарри. Друзья юноши тут же поняли, что обсуждение в кабинете директора прошло даже излишне бурно, потому как выражение лица Гарри говорило само за себя.

– Гарри, – позвала его Гермиона к диванчику, стоящему перед самым камином.

Услышав призыв, Гарри быстро направился туда, чтобы присоединиться к ней, Рону, Невиллу, Симусу и Дину, до того разговаривавшим там о чем-то.

– Что случилось? – поинтересовался Рон, внимательно осмотрев друга.

– Все дело в моем безграничном везении, которое меня так и преследует, – процедил Гарри сквозь зубы, – мне досталась невероятная честь оказаться партнером нашего новичка-вейлы. И кроме того, теперь мне придется перебраться в комнаты, соседствующие с апартаментами нашего драгоценнейшего декана!

– Но почему? – выдохнула Гермиона.

– Ради моей безопасности! – спародировал кого-то Гарри, падая на диван между друзьями. – Ах, нет, простите, это не ради моей безопасности, а ради вашей, парни! Говорят, – идиотизм-то какой, – что пока я не окажусь соединен с этим чертовым вейлой, мое присутствие неподалеку от вас навлечет на вас опасность из-за его ревности!

– Но, Гарри, – медленно проговорил Невилл, – это же так великолепно – оказаться партнером вейлы. Я хочу сказать, об этом же мечтают все волшебники!

– Вот-вот, они об этом мечтают, – выплюнул в ответ Гарри. – А вот я никогда не мечтал ни о чем подобном, мне всего-то хотелось простой, тихой, обычной жизни в окружении обычных людей. А вместо этого один психопат преследует меня с тех пор, как мне исполнился год, все его подручные хотят содрать с меня шкуру, Министерство не отказалось бы использовать меня, чтобы успокоить население Магического мира, а теперь еще я заполучил и ревнивого вейлу! Когда же это все кончится, когда? Когда я смогу жить только для себя?

Гарри не заметил, что в гостиной все замолчали, когда вошел их новый декан, а так же профессор Донсон и его сын. И все они явно услышали его последнюю тираду...

– Так вот, – начал Северус, – если кто еще не понял, что хотел сказать мистер Поттер, сообщаю вам, что он – партнер мистера Джека Донсона, сына вашего преподавателя Трансфигурации. Поэтому ни тот, ни другой не останутся в общей спальне, а будут жить в отдельных апартаментах, любезно предоставленных в их расположение директором.

Что? Драко тоже будет жить с ним? Вот ведь обложили, со всех сторон! Гарри знал, что не должен подливать масла в огонь, но после всего произошедшего... Заманчиво посмотреть, так ли будет Северус склонен снимать баллы с Гриффиндора теперь, став во главе факультета.

– А о моей безопасности кто подумал? – возмутился он, вскакивая на ноги и разворачиваясь лицом к вошедшим.

Он прекрасно чувствовал, как в попытке успокоить на его руку легла ладонь Гермионы, но ему не нужна была сейчас ее забота.

– Пожалуйста, мистер Поттер, уточните, что вы хотели этим сказать, – попросил Северус, не отводя взгляда и не позволяя раздражению отразиться в голосе.

– Что защитит меня от знаков внимания, которых я не хочу? – резко спросил Гарри.

Драко и Люциус одновременно побледнели, пусть и по разным причинам. Люциус был действительно напуган, ему уже почти поплохело. А ведь он оставался в полной уверенности, что Гарри уже начал им доверять, что они уже ему нравятся, что он начал дорожить их вниманием, даже если пока не разрешал зайти даже чуточку дальше. Неужели все не так?

Драко почти позеленел от страха, ведь фраза, только что произнесенная Гарри, оказалась слишком близка к отказу от вейлы, и теперь он боялся за жизнь своего отца.

Северус тоже прекрасно понимал все это, и потому отвечал очень медленно, но с превеликой уверенностью в своей правоте:

– Вам не станут досаждать вниманием, пока вы сами того не пожелаете, мистер Поттер. Но я прошу вас быть осторожнее в своих словах, потому что не думаю, что вы не знаете, каковы для вейлы последствия решительного отказа со стороны ее партнера...

Тишину в общей гостиной можно было хоть ножом резать, а до Гарри медленно доходило осознание последствий своих слов. Он коротко глянул на мертвенно-бледного Люциуса и покачал головой. Он сердился, это правда, но не хотел зла вейловской стороне Люциуса. Он просто хотел, чтобы им прекратили манипулировать...

– Поскольку с этим разобрались, – снова заговорил Северус, оглядев собравшихся в гостиной, – разрешите поприветствовать тех, кто пришел сюда в первый раз. Кроме того, надеюсь, что те, кто уже учился тут, счастливы вернуться в свою альма-матер. Я не стану пытаться управлять вашим факультетом, как профессор МакГонагалл. У меня есть собственное видение. Это означает, например, что я часто буду появляться в этой гостиной.

При этих словах послышались приглушенные восклицания, вызвавшие у Северуса улыбку.

– Те, кто воспринял это как излишний контроль, могут отправиться дуться в свои спальни, потому что, нравится им такое или нет, так будет. И те, кому понадобится моя помощь, или если кому-нибудь нужно просто поговорить о чем-либо, – всегда желанные гости для меня. У меня на вас всегда найдется время, ведь дуэлинг не тот предмет, где требуется масса теоретических знаний, поэтому, надеюсь, вы будете счастливы, узнав, что я задаю мало домашних заданий.

Глядя на одобрительные улыбки студентов, Северус не смог сдержаться, и решительно охладил их энтузиазм:

– Однако если во время моих занятий кто-либо покажет поверхностные знания или отсутствие желания заниматься, то подобное отношение будет означать, что им светят дополнительные часы вне учебного времени, чтобы отработать пропущенный материал. И поскольку я ненавижу лень, то я приложу все усилия, чтобы эти дополнительные занятия пришлись на время ваших излюбленных развлечений...

Когда чей-то голос прошептал: «Как отработки, что ли?..», Северус счел нужным уточнить:

– Это не совсем так. Данное занятие вы получите _помимо_ неизбежного назначения отработки в наказание за недостаточную подготовку... Что же, еще до конца недели я увижу вас всех у себя на занятиях, узнаю я вас достаточно быстро, ну а пока я ожидаю от ваших префектов, что если появятся какие-либо проблемы, они обратятся ко мне. Вопросы есть?

Северус подождал несколько секунд, но вопросов не было, только несколько шепотков пронеслись по помещению.

– Что же, раз так, мистер Поттер, прошу вас пойти с нами, чтобы я мог указать вам ваше новое жилище.

И, прежде чем выйти самому, он дождался, пока Гарри первым покинет общую гостиную.


	28. Глава 28 Где и как веет холодом и жаром

_Глава 28. Где и как веет холодом и жаром..._

Вместо того, чтобы спуститься на шесть этажей к кабинету профессора МакГонагалл, – то есть к бывшему ее кабинету, – тут же поправил себя Гарри, – Северус к его удивлению пошел по другому пути, свернув в коридор неподалеку от ведущего к Выручай-комнате. А он и не знал, что там находилась деревянная дверь, охраняемая картиной с несколькими вейлами, которые при обращении к ним начали жеманиться. Северус, одним недовольным взглядом угомонив их, указал:

– Тут находится мой кабинет, а так же доступ в мои и профессора Донсона апартаменты, мистер Поттер.

Его краткость намекала, что Гарри не стоит рисковать излишней откровенностью перед портретами. Основные замковые болтуны не должны были даже заподозрить хоть что-то, чтобы даже отрывки из их разговоров не услышали враждебные уши.

– Ваши апартаменты, то есть, ваши и Джека, поблизости, а именно вот тут. Пароль – _Аспарагус_(9). А пока я приглашаю вас посетить мой кабинет, чтобы...

– Благодарю вас, _профессор_, – рыкнул Гарри, – но день оказался слишком долгим, и потому я лучше отправлюсь к себе!

Не став ждать ответа от Северуса, он сделал несколько шагов, остававшихся до картины, охранявшей дверь. Это оказался сэр Кэдоган, который тот час же закричал:

– Что за мужлан осмелился потревожить меня в подобный час?

– _Аспарагус_! – чуть ли не прошипел Гарри. – И поторопись немного!

Гарри проскользнул внутрь, как только щель оказалась достаточно широкой, быстро глянул по сторонам, а затем шагнул к первой двери слева, надеясь, что это окажется подготовленная для него спальня.

Когда он увидел свой сундук у изножья большой кровати с красным балдахином, то вошел, закрыл за собой дверь и на миг позволил себе расслабиться. Затем развернулся, недобро посмотрел на ни в чем неповинную дверь и наложил на нее все запирающие заклинания, которые знал. Наконец он тяжело вздохнул и стал знакомиться с помещением, должным стать его спальней на этот год. Постель тут оказалась шире той, что стояла в общей спальне Гриффиндора, – ну еще бы, она же была предназначена для пары... Оформили комнату в тех же цветах, что и предыдущую спальню, сундук, как он заметил ранее, стоял у изножья постели, а так же тут был маленький столик, на котором находился кувшин с водой. Только стол у окна, похожий на те, что стояли в гостиной Гриффиндора, отличал обстановку комнаты от общей спальни.

Он еще раз вздохнул, падая на свою постель. Сейчас он был уверен в том, что Северус думает о нем: наверняка, по мнению мужчины, он ныне действовал как то самое избалованное дитятко, которым тот длительное время считал его. Но, если честно, разве не они попытались управлять его жизнью? И что с того, что Люциус любил его, какая разница, что Северус признал, что начал испытывать к нему некие нежные чувства, если они оба решили, что должны диктовать ему, что делать? Что же, тогда так им и надо! Так Люциусу и надо, если он немного помучился! Так и надо Северусу, если он встревожился за своего вейлу! Возможно, случившееся заставит их задуматься, и они решат в следующий раз согласовывать с Гарри свои планы, а не ставить его пред свершившимся фактом?

Парень в полной уверенности в своей правоте, улегся в постель. Вот только знал бы кто, как ему очень не хватало соседей по комнате! Даже храпящего Рона!

Уже посреди ночи он оказался не так уверен в правильности своих действий, но все равно не хотел, чтобы Люциус и Северус взяли управление его жизнью в свои руки, как будто бы он неразумный младенец! Что с того, если Драко должен беспрекословно подчиняться своему отцу, Гарри-то Люциусу не сын, а партнер! Тем более что в отношениях Люциуса и Северуса совсем не видно даже намеков на подчинение, повиновение и покорность! Так с какой радости к нему иное обращение?

Когда Драко увидел, что Гарри скрылся за дверью, то с облегчением вздохнул. По крайней мере этот проклятый Поттер больше не подвергал здоровье отца Драко опасности. Когда он столкнулся взглядом с обеспокоенным Северусом, тот сказал:

– Можешь тоже устраиваться в своей комнате, а я займусь твоим отцом.

– А что насчет Гарри?

– Я подумаю. Нужно разобраться, что сейчас произошло. Спокойной ночи, Драко.

– Спокойной ночи, Северус. Папа?

– Все будет хорошо, Драко, все будет хорошо, – несколько неуверенно ответил Люциус. – Словом...

– Пойдем уже, – прервал его Северус.

Оба мужчины миновали дверь, ведущую в их апартаменты, оставив Драко одного. Он было тоже направился к двери, за которой ранее скрылся Гарри, но вдруг передумал. Разве не ему Ремус указал для чего-то тайные переходы, ведущие к апартаментам преподавателя Защиты от Темных Искусств?

Он бесшумно проскользнул в коридор, а затем начал спускаться к третьему этажу. Слабая улыбка заиграла на его губах, когда юноша осознал, что впервые повторяет тот путь, который Ремус сотни раз преодолевал, когда еще учился в Хогвартсе. Эти переходы – незаменимая вещь, если хочешь избежать внимания Филча.

Драко осторожно выглянул в коридор, ведущий к необходимым ему апартаментам, а затем подобно тени скользнул к двери. Быстро прошептав три контрзаклинания, должные, по словам Ремуса, открыть дверь, не всполошив весь замок, он вдруг засомневался. Будет ли Ремус рад ему, после всего произошедшего сегодня? Или же сейчас выгонит Драко? «Что же, – в конце концов решил он, – это самое худшее, что может произойти...» Нет, на самом деле он даже не хотел представлять никаких страхов, он просто собирался войти в эту ужасную дверь, и узнать, что его ждет. В общем, на сей раз действовать наобум... Может быть, это принесет ему удачу? Ведь Гарри так часто поступал и всякий раз выходил сухим из воды. Так чем Драко хуже?

Ремус же за дверью терпеливо ожидал, когда Драко решится. Хотя он и так уже был доволен, ведь его партнер оказался под его дверью даже меньше чем через полчаса после их расставания. Наконец дверь приоткрылась, и оборотень увидел быстро скользнувшего внутрь Драко, тут же замершего в нерешительности, стоило ему только заметить Ремуса. Мужчина жестом велел закрыть двери и, как только это было сделано, вернул на место все снятые защитные заклинания. Затем он улыбнулся своему юному партнеру и, все еще не промолвив ни слова, сделал знак сесть рядом с ним на диванчик, стоящий напротив камина.

– Что было в башне? – спросил он безразличным тоном.

Драко сглотнул вдруг появившийся комок в горле, прежде чем глухо ответить:

– Гарри едва-едва полностью не отверг моего отца...

– То есть?

– Он высказал предположение о возможности отказаться от вейловских знаков внимания...

– Милое предупреждение, – сурово прокомментировал Ремус.

– Ремус, а тебе не кажется, что он рискует зарваться? – возмутился Драко.

– Нет, – резко возразил Ремус, – он просто решил напомнить им, что он их партнер. Думаю, в своей постели, да и в жизни тоже, они хотят именно партнера, согласен? В таком случае им не мешало бы обходиться с ним именно как с партнером!

– Но ведь это наилучшее для всех решение, способствующее нашей спокойной жизни в Хогвартсе! – настаивал Драко.

– Знаю, и уже говорил вам об этом, – рыкнул Ремус. – Но все же от своего мнения не отступлю – вы выбрали не слишком удачный способ воплощения своей идеи! Вы задумали все это почему-то только между собой, даже ни на миг не подумав переговорить с нами! А ведь вам следует спросить у самих себя, если память вам изменила, кто же ваш партнер! Я не думаю, что вы вообще понимаете, чего стоило ваше скрытничанье для Гарри и меня!

Драко судорожно сглотнул, понимая, как разгневан Ремус. Никогда ранее он не видел его настолько сердитым...

Ремус смотрел на своего юного партнера, готового провалиться на месте, не показывая никаких других эмоций, кроме гнева. Почему «не показывая никаких других эмоций»? Да потому, что за годы, после смерти Лили и Джеймса проведенные далеко от Англии, он смог создать настоящую ментальную броню, позволяющую скрывать свои реальные эмоции, показывая лишь те, что могли помочь повлиять на кого-либо. Конечно же он тщательно скрывал эту свою способность... И пусть он и этот скорее хитрый, чем смелый молодой человек, сидящий рядом с ним, поистине гармоничная пара, но он не позволит водить себя за нос!

Драко уже начал смущенно посматривать на оборотня, стараясь, чтобы его взгляды искоса были не так заметны, когда Ремус снова заговорил, но теперь его голос звучал спокойнее:

– Надеюсь, случившееся этим вечером послужит для тебя уроком, Драко. Позабудь даже о попытке манипулировать мной и Гарри, или же, обещаю тебе, все вернется сторицей, и быстрее, чем ты ожидаешь! И советую прекратить делить людей по тем урезанным признакам, по которым их распределяют в Хогвартсе. Подумай, ведь в одиннадцать лет вы слишком юны, чтобы полностью раскрыть свой характер. А еще подростки из-за всего испытанного ими имеют мало общего с теми детьми, что шесть лет назад вошли в этот замок. Ты сам только что получил доказательство сказанному мной, ведь, если я не ошибаюсь, Распределяющая шляпа явно колебалась между Гриффиндором и Слизерином. Факультеты – это утрированные стереотипы, но они не могут отразить внутренний мир каждого из нас в полном спектре.

Он на некоторое время замолчал, позволяя Драко осмыслить сказанное, а потом внезапно велел:

– Теперь быстро в постель! Завтра для тебя будет нелегкий день, придется очень постараться, чтобы не выдать, как хорошо ты знаешь замок.

Драко с трудом сглотнул новообразовавшийся комок в горле и пробормотал:

– Я могу... то есть...

– Остаться здесь? Конечно да! – отозвался Ремус, пожав плечами. – Или ты посчитал, что я указал тебе тайные ходы только для того, чтобы предпочесть одиночество в холодной постели?

Драко медленно встал, слабо улыбнувшись, и, не раздумывая, направился к спальне. Но окончательно он успокоился только тогда, когда Ремус толчком уронил его на постель. Быстро развернувшись, он встретил раздевающий взгляд своего партнера, стоявшего перед ним подбоченившись. И тут взгляд юного вейлы стал дразнящим. Когда же Драко пробежал кончиком языка по своим губам, то в восторге услышал ворчание Ремуса:

– Ишь, соблазнитель малолетний!

И Драко был просто счастлив, когда Ремус шагнул к нему, а потом и устроился прямо между ног юноши. Взгляд мужчины не оставлял ни малейшего сомнения о том, чем они сейчас займутся.

Северусу пришлось почти тащить Люциуса до постели, предназначенной для них на грядущие месяцы. Затем мужчина принес зелье сна без сновидений, властно вручив своему вейле. Люциус смерил флакон в своей руке долгим взглядом, а затем встревожено спросил:

– Что произошло?

– Не знаю, – сухо ответил Северус. – Я же говорил тебе, этот мальчишка – поистине наказание, и я его не понимаю... Мне казалось, что все изменилось, но, похоже, я обманулся!

– Я люблю его, – выдохнул Люциус. – Мне нужны вы оба... Я хочу вас обоих...

– Понимаю, но прежде тебе нужно хотя бы несколько часов отдохнуть, а я подумаю... Кто знает, возможно сейчас, когда я стал деканом этого ужасного факультета, сам Годрик Гриффиндор соизволит явиться и одарить меня пониманием хотя бы одного из учащихся!

– Тебе тоже нужно отдохнуть...

– Мне? Да ты что! Завтра у меня только первый, второй и четвертый курсы. Младшие позанимаются физически, и они быстро устанут, а прочие не настолько сильны в магии, так что они доставят мне не больше проблем, чем приготовление легкого энергетического зелья. Сейчас для нас важнее другое – нам нужно понять, что себе вбил в голову тот упрямец, что стал нашим третьим партнером...

Упрямый взгляд Северуса заставил Люциуса понять, что сегодня у него нет иного выбора, кроме как подчиниться, да и вообще, сил на сопротивление не было. Слишком уж сильно отдалась в нем реакция Гарри. Мужчине едва-едва хватило сил, чтобы взмахом палочки подготовиться ко сну, а потом он под внимательным взглядом Северуса выпил свое зелье. А тот в свою очередь проследил за тем, как устраивается в постели Люциус, и сам сел рядом. Некоторое время он смотрел на своего любимого вейлу, а затем, перед тем, как зелье унесло Люциуса в сон, обнял его и прошептал:

– Я найду решение. Ты не потеряешь Гарри.

«И я не потеряю тебя, – подумал он. – И так же не потеряю этого демоненыша Поттера, так нагло отталкивающего Люциуса».

Переодевшись в более удобную одежду, которой для него оказался спортивные брюки и широкая теплая мантия, он чуть ли не по-кошачьи свернулся клубком на диване. Самое время обдумать все случившееся, все разговоры и перепалки, возникавшие за шесть миновавших лет во время общения с Гарри. Это нужно, чтобы попытаться понять его реакцию на случившееся сегодня. За эту ночь нужно попытаться распутать этот клубок непонятных фактов и найти решение.

В день начала занятий Гарри проснулся очень рано и конечно же не удивился, увидев, что солнце едва лишь поднялось над башнями Хогвартса. Спал он этой ночью очень мало, обдумывая случившееся прошлым вечером, стараясь разобраться, действовал ли он под влиянием минутного каприза, или же просто из-за желания оказаться равноправным партнером для Люциуса и Северуса.

Неспешно одевшись, он взял сумку, где находились его новые книги, пергамент, чернильница и перья. Парень собирался пройти в общую гостиную Гриффиндора, чтобы дождаться Рона и Гермиону и вместе с ними спуститься в Большой Зал. Ему просто хотелось, чтобы первый день их последнего года в стенах Хогвартса прошел как обычно.

Но едва он собрался выйти в коридор, как заметил записку, приколотую к стене апартаментов. На записке красовалось его имя. Гарри тут же узнал почерк Северуса и задумался: что тому е_ще_ нужно?

Скривившись, он открыл послание и начал читать:

_Гарри._

_Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой о вчерашнем вечере. Может быть ты присоединишься ко мне во время завтрака, или же этим вечером, после завершения твоих уроков?_

_С._

Что ему больше всего хотелось сделать с этим посланием? Разорвать его на тысячу клочков и отправиться в гостиную Гриффиндора. Но он точно знал, что Северус воспримет это очередным доказательством избалованности и детскости, а хотелось бы убедить, что он уже не желторотый птенец, что его мнение тоже нужно принимать во внимание...

Так что он, сохраняя на лице неприветливое выражение, направился к картине с вейлами, которые зашушукались при его приближении, и без стука распахнул дверь. В кабинете стояли только большой стол и два стула по обе стороны от него. А еще в стене справа находилась открытая дверь.

Гарри медленно направился к этой двери, остановился в самом дверном проеме и быстро осмотрел комнату. Это оказалась удобная гостиная, в которой стояли диван и три кресла, накрытые чехлами. Одну стену занимал большой книжный шкаф с книгами, а свет от восходящего солнца падал через два больших окна. Гарри встретился взглядом с устроившимся на диване Северусом, который повернул голову в сторону двери, стоило только юноше войти. Гарри медленно двинулся к креслу, указанному рукой Северуса, и сел на самый краешек, готовый вскочить при малейшем неприятном высказывании.

– Хорошо спалось? – задал нейтральный вопрос Северус.

Гарри просто пожал плечами в ответ.

– Я просидел всю ночь, пытаясь понять причину твоей вчерашней вспышки, – продолжил Северус, внимательно всматриваясь в Гарри.

– И к какому выводу пришел? – саркастически поинтересовался Гарри.

– Что мы, вероятно, ошиблись, не сообщив тебе о том, что собрались делать. Хотя в той ситуации были свои преимущества, например, твоя реакция оказалась естественной, полностью соответствующей тому, что могла ожидать от тебя Минерва... Что же касается твоей яростной реакции, твоего страха от того, что ты оказался в комнатах неподалеку от наших, твои обычные попытки отстраниться от малейшей ласки, – все это заставляет меня задать тебе один вопрос: возможно тебя кто-то изнасиловал в детстве или отрочестве?

– Нет, НЕТ, – выдохнул Гарри, шокировано распахнув глаза.

– Тогда почему? – настойчиво допытывался Северус. – Почему тебя так разозлило, что тебе придется быть рядом с нами?

– Вчера я взбесился из-за того, что меня просто поставили перед свершившимся фактом, опять, – зло ответил Гарри. – Ну да, вы делаете все по своему разумению, и мое мнение вас не интересует.

– Но это не так! – немедленно возразил Северус, и заговорил чуть громче, чтобы не дать заговорить Гарри, явно намеревавшемуся возразить: – Поверь, если бы нас не интересовало твое мнение, мы бы уже давно знали, зачем ты направился в Гринготтс!

Гарри, только приоткрывший рот для протеста, закрыл его снова и, надувшись, сел в кресле поудобнее. Хуже всего, что опровергнуть сказанное он не мог, потому что Люциус и Северус, действительно, до сих пор не давали повода к подобному мнению.

– Вместо этого мы со своей стороны продолжаем разыскивать непонятно что, начиная с малейших сведений о Волдеморте и заканчивая заклинаниями темной магии, обнаруженными мною на Альбусе и на тебе. Честно говоря, складывается впечатление, что мы ищем иголку в стоге сена! Так что, если посмотреть с этой стороны, то я не верю, что в этом истинная причина проблемы. Согласен?

Гарри беспокойно начал ерзать в кресле, чувствуя, как предательски загорелись его щеки.

– Гарри, – вздохнул Северус, наконец отводя взгляд от юноши к окну, – я действительно знаю, что не могу стать на твое место, чтобы понять твои чувства, но есть то, в чем я полностью уверен: вчера вечером ты был очень близок от того, чтобы полностью отвергнуть Люциуса, и поверь, он прекрасно это прочувствовал всем своим существом и своей магией! Я не позволю тебе сделать это повторно, даже если для этого понадобится полностью отбросить наше прикрытие!

– Я этого не хотел, – заверил Гарри.

– И тем не менее сделал!

– Но я и правда не хотел, – настаивал Гарри. – Я... я...

– «Я боюсь», – думаю, ты именно это пытаешься сказать! Поверь, это понятно! Но мы не понимаем причину твоего страха! Если тебя не изнасиловали, то почему же ты так боишься?

Гарри уязвлено воспринял эту тираду. Он уже был готов возмущенно опровергнуть все сказанное, заявить, что он не трус, когда послышался усталый голос Люциуса:

– А вот я прекрасно помню, как целых несколько минут считал, что кое-какой молодой человек шестнадцати лет от роду так и останется до конца своих дней сидеть в кресле одной из комнат Логова от страха, что я возьму его... Так кому же сейчас судить о происходящем...

– Люциус! – запротестовал Северус. – Ты преувеличиваешь, я не был настолько упертым!

– Ты уже говорил со мной об этом, и я ответил тебе. Перед тобой оказался только один мужчина, Северус, а не двое. И мы с тобой в Логове были одни, без наблюдения чужих пронзающих взглядов... Значит, все дело в этом?

– Нет, это невезение на пару с избалованностью(10), – проворчал Северус. – Его разозлило, что мы приняли решение, не проконсультировавшись с ним!

– Это не какое-то там решение! – возмутился Гарри. – Вы просто-напросто оторвали меня от моего факультета!

– Ты преувеличиваешь! – недовольно отозвался Северус. – Ты должен просто _ночевать_ здесь, а это не значит, что мы заставили тебя бросить факультет!

– Ну да, как же, вы лишили меня всего, чем я бы предпочел заниматься вечерами, – упорствовал Гарри. – И это не считая того, что мне придется обходиться без Рона и Гермионы, когда займусь повторением пройденного, потому что мне придется соблюдать комендантский час!

– Да ладно уж! – засмеялся Северус. – Ты? Соблюдаешь комендантский час? Уж прости меня, но я что-то сомневаюсь!

В то время как Северус и Гарри продолжили свою перебранку, Люциус смотрел на них и пытался понять, что же _на самом деле_ вызвало прошлым вечером гнев Гарри. Просто каприз?

Нет, Люциус так не думал... Не такая манера поведения была...

Страх оказаться обязанным разделить с ними постель? Нет, скорее всего нет, ведь до начала его гневной вспышки он не знал, что его планируют поселить так близко около их апартаментов...

Протест из-за того, что они приняли решение за его спиной? Ммм... Да, это более логично... в конце концов Гарри слишком часто манипулировали раньше, что ему, скорее всего, совсем не нравилось... Так что, разумеется, необходимо так или иначе извиниться перед ним...

А еще несколько надоело поведение его юного партнера, больше напоминающего поведение перепуганной девственницы. Конечно, он не собирался больше чем нужно потакать эго Северуса, не желал и уязвлять Гарри больше, чем уже получилось, но, честно говоря, Северус скорее пошел на контакт, когда Люциус занимался приручением своего первого партнера. Неужели он, Люциус, размяк, стоило делу коснуться его второго партнера? Очень даже может быть, в конце концов, он в свое время задушил возможные протесты со стороны Северуса, чтобы продвинуться вперед в достижении своей цели... Самое время показать Гарри, что нет, он не сможет управлять тут всем. О, конечно же, никто не собирался вынуждать его на что бы то ни было, но как же он сможет доверять им, не попробовав почти ничего? Если он не дает им доказать, что они в любой момент могут остановиться! Если не позволяет показать, что прикосновения двух ртов и четырех рук способны вознести его на небеса раньше, чем он мог бы произнести слово «квиддич»!

Люциус резко прервал спор своих партнеров, отпуская большую часть своих вейловских чар. Воспользовавшись тем, что мужчина и юноша повернули к нему головы, он подошел и, поймав их за запястья, потянул обоих к себе. Как только Гарри оказался достаточно близко, он, не давая времени опомниться, обнял его за плечи и завладел его ртом. Долгие секунды он просто наслаждался полученным инстинктивным ответом, и тихие стоны его партнеров музыкой звучали в его ушах.

Чуть направив Северуса, он позволил ему оказаться у себя за спиной, уверенный, что его первый партнер найдет чем сейчас заняться, а сам сконцентрировался на Гарри. Он заставил юношу задыхаться, не позволяя очнуться от дурмана своих чар, и руки мужчины уже начали вольготно блуждать по телу его юного партнера. Он упивался новыми стонами, которых добился, лаская живот Гарри, но все же сумел сдержаться, не начал раздевать юношу прямо сейчас. Постепенно Люциус чувствовал, как Гарри начал отвечать на эти ласки, как он стонал в его руках, и вот уже вейла потихоньку начал усмирять свою магию, позволяя остаться между ними только лишь простому желанию. Он улыбнулся, когда Северус шепнул ему на ухо:

– Предатель!

И хотел бы Люциус ответить на это «обвинение», да вот только рот занят оказался, его поймали, к обоюдному удовольствию, губы Гарри. Вот наконец-то и его юный партнер позволил себе проявить желание. Люциус чувствовал твердое доказательство, упиравшееся ему в бедро, но больше всего радовало все же то, что Гарри взял, наконец, инициативу на себя.

Сам Гарри ощущал, что он сейчас просто запутался, но в одном он оставался уверен: он просто обожал поцелуи Люциуса и хотел бы, чтобы этот миг не прекращался. Парень на мгновение прервался, чтобы шепнуть прямо в губы Люциуса прочувствованное «Мерзавец!», но вейла перехватил инициативу, снова впиваясь поцелуем в желанные уста. Гарри прекрасно понимал, что Люциус явно применил какой-то из своих вейловских способов, чтобы унять их, Северуса и Гарри, за что все же не помешало бы его упрекнуть, – парень бы так и сделал ранее, – но сейчас этого оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы он смог немного раскрепоститься. О, он не раз оказывался между Люциусом и Северусом, и ему это нравилось, однако, несмотря на почти полную уверенность в безопасности такой позиции, она все равно тревожила его. Сейчас же именно Люциус оказался между Северусом и Гарри, и после порыва желания, охватившего парня, это, если честно, успокаивало.

– Значит, хочешь поиграть? – услышал он шепот Северуса Люциусу, а потом и обращение к себе: – Помоги мне, Гарри, и мы покажем Люциусу, что тоже способны играть на этом же поле...

Гарри сглотнул, почувствовав, как руки Северуса проникли между его телом и телом Люциуса, а потом начали скользить ниже. Но тут он понял, с чем собирается «поиграть» Северус, и он не смог сдержать улыбку, которая стала шире, стоило Люциусу застонать, когда руки старшего из его партнеров, приподняв подол мантии, без колебаний проникли в его брюки.

Стоило только Гарри осознать, что Люциус сейчас оказался не способен даже шелохнуться, не то чтобы ласкать тело юноши, как он тут же почувствовал себя смелее и начал исследовать губами сначала лицо мужчины, а потом перешел на беззащитно открытую шею. Не раз испытав подобные ласки, он старался разобраться, способен ли он их так же щедро дарить, может ли он доставить такое же удовольствие. Он не знал, вызваны ли были стоны Люциуса ласками Северуса или же прикосновениями самого Гарри, но когда Люциус откинул голову, чтобы дать лучший доступ к шее, стало понятно, что слишком неумелым он не оказался. Стоны стали громче, и Гарри не смог сдержать улыбку, продолжая свое вдумчивое исследование, и тут послышался шепот Северуса:

– Начни исследовать его ключицу, верхнюю ее часть, Гарри, и будешь вознагражден... Нет! Ты не вырвешь руки, они останутся у тебя за спиной, – добавил он для Люциуса.

Гарри ненадолго отстранился, чтобы понять, что между Люциусом и Северусом произошла небольшая стычка, которую вейла проиграл, и теперь Северус одной рукой удерживал его руки.

Люциус не смог сдержать горлового стона, когда ладонь свободной руки Северуса обнаружила дорогу к интимным частям его тела.

– Северус, – простонал он, – позволь мне ласкать его...

– Не надо! Это тебе у нас вчера в основном страдать пришлось, да и Гарри должен все же убедиться, что ты способен зайти очень далеко и при том все же остановиться, не наброситься на него. Поцелуй меня!

Когда Гарри робко обнажил местечко, указанное Северусом и прикоснулся к нему губами, то немедленно почувствовал порывистый ответ Люциуса, прижимающегося к юноше. А уж какой шикарный раздался стон!

– Вместе, Гарри, – шепнул Северус внезапно охрипшим голосом.

Гарри на пару мгновений заколебался, а затем стал лизать и целовать одно из чувствительных мест на теле Люциуса. Прекрасно чувствовались и движения руки Северуса у живота Гарри, но впервые с того времени, как он оказался рядом с этими мужчинами, его это не беспокоило.

Люциусу при таком интенсивном воздействии понадобилось совсем мало времени, чтобы достигнуть кульминации, кончив в руку Северуса, и в долгой литании повторять имена своих партнеров.

Северус и Гарри чуточку задыхались. Их возбуждение никуда не исчезло. Северусу сейчас очень хотелось повторить с Гарри то же самое, чему они подвергли Люциуса, и он решил все же попытаться, шепнув:

– Подойди ко мне, Гарри.

Он видел колебание, возникшее в зеленых глазах глянувшего на него парня. Гарри на несколько секунд застыл в тишине, нарушаемой только тяжелым дыханием Люциуса. И когда Северус уже подумал, что юноша так и не решится, он увидел, как Гарри переступил с ноги на ногу и медленно, миллиметр за миллиметром, начал приближаться к нему.

Люциус был как в тумане, но все же не лишился чувств и прекрасно чувствовал, что Гарри двинулся к Северусу. Не забавно ли, что Северус преуспел там, где Люциус пока что терпел сплошные неудачи? Мужчина сумел достаточно сконцентрироваться и наложить беспалочковое _Эванеско_ на ладонь Северуса, а сам заставил себя выпрямиться, освобождая Северуса от тяжести собственного тела. Тут же он почувствовал, как его отпустили руки партнера, и увидел, что Гарри и Северус начали целоваться. Стало ясно, что оба его возлюбленных просто переполнены желанием, ведь их сначала неуверенный поцелуй всего лишь за пару секунд стал ожесточенно-страстным. У него перехватило дыхание от того, как яростно прижимались друг к другу мужское и юношеское тела, позабыв обо всем вокруг. Вырывающиеся у них стоны вызывали у вейлы счастливую улыбку.

Но вот Люциус протянул руку с Северусу, заметив напряжение Гарри, движением и протестующим стоном отказывающимся развернуться к Северусу спиной. Протянул, но так и не коснулся. Вейле показалось, что время просто остановилось, когда Северус и Гарри разорвали поцелуй, чуть ли не яростно глядя друг другу в глаза. А уголком глаз он видел, что рука Северуса медленно спустилась вниз, едва касаясь мантии, и начала снова пониматься, захватив подол.

Гарри знал, что этим жестом требовал Северус. Ранее он всегда останавливал такие поползновения, чувствуя себя неловко.

Но сейчас...

Как ни странно, сегодня, после своего гнева, сопровождавшегося ночным недосыпом, он больше не хотел бороться против своего желания. И он сдался, позволив себя развернуть и откинув голову на плечо Северуса. Он закрыл глаза, он не мог больше, не хотел ничего видеть, только чувствовать. Он вздрогнул, когда ощутил, что пальцы Северуса коснулись его члена, натягивающего брюки, но не отстранился. Ему понравилась неторопливость ладони, ее приятный нажим, от которого сами собой вырывались стоны. Страх было охватил его, но тут Северус жарко шепнул ему на ухо:

– Не более того, что я сделал Люциусу.

И тогда Гарри в знак согласия робко качнул головой, продолжавшей покоиться на поддерживающем плече. А затем он не смог сдержать слабый писк, когда теплые пальцы проникли под брюки и коснулись чувствительной кожи. Когда же ладонь Северуса обхватила член, юноша протяжно застонал. Мерлин, это было божественно! Намного лучше прикосновений собственной руки... Но он быстро почувствовал себя обманутым, неудовлетворенным, поняв, что рука _не собирается продолжать_, и легко подался бедрами ей навстречу. Возникшее от этого движения трение заставило его снова застонать, вот только не только ему одному от этого оказалось невероятно приятно. Северус почувствовал, как желание просто пронзило его, когда Гарри начал двигаться, настойчиво прося о большем, прося большего нажима, умоляя о начале движений...

– Да, да, – прерывисто шептал он, – правильно... Покажи мне, чего тебе хочется...

Гарри задержал дыхание, почувствовав, как ладонь Северуса заскользила на нем. Он едва расслышал Люциуса, шептавшего, что справедливо и с Северусом сделать то же самое, что сейчас творит он с Гарри. Он, полностью сконцентрировавшись на ощущениях, которые порождал в нем Северус, очень быстро прекратил обращать внимания на еще одну руку, начавшую ласкать Северуса и время от времени касавшуюся тела Гарри. Не сговариваясь, Люциус и Северус приняли тот же ритм движений.

Люциусу казалось, что он сейчас на седьмом небе от счастья – оба его партнера неприкрыто наслаждались вместе, и это эротическое видение снова вызвало в нем возбуждение. Гарри опирался на Северуса и, похоже, даже не осознавал, что его бедра двигались в такт движениям бедер Северуса. Как ни удивительно, их страсть только больше возбуждала от того, что даже кусочка кожи не было видно – все целомудренно скрывали мантии. Сам Люциус уже дышал коротко и рвано и, ориентируясь на стоны Гарри, в том же ритме вел Северуса по дороге наслаждений. Но все же так получилось, что когда Гарри уже рухнул в пучину оргазма, Северус достиг вершины на несколько мгновений позже. Люциусу пришлось быстро подхватить Северуса свободной рукой, стараясь удержать обоих своих партнеров. Вот только это ему не удалось, и они оба без особого изящества все же рухнули на пол, побежденные удовольствием.

Гарри медленно пришел в себя и очень удивился от того, что оказался на полу. Точнее, он лежал на Северусе, чувствуя, как чья-то ладонь успокаивающе гладит его спину. Он яростно покраснел, осознав так же, что рука Северуса _все еще_ оставалась в его брюках, и тут же услышал смех за своей спиной. Он насупился, внезапно почувствовав себя от этого униженным, но Люциус, похоже понявший его ощущения, сказал:

– Я не насмехаюсь, Гарри. Просто сейчас я не могу даже понять, что из происходящего более странно: то, что ты смог покраснеть еще сильнее от случившегося, или оскорбленный вид Северуса, только сейчас заметившего, что ноги подвели его, когда он испытал оргазм...

Гарри покраснел еще сильнее от излишне откровенных по его мнению слов, а впрочем... Он подозревал, что ему в ближайшее время придется привыкнуть к подобным вольным выражениям.

– А, все в порядке! – проворчал Северус. – Я ведь могу возложить вину на Гарри, это же он всем своим весом повис на мне.

– Но ты этого не сделаешь, – спокойно ответил Люциус, и предупреждающий огонек загорелся в его глазах.

– Разумеется, нет, – отозвался Северус, в раздражении возводя глаза к небу, точнее к потолку. – Зато теперь я точно знаю, что в следующий раз, прежде чем позволить ему опираться на себя, мне следует быть ближе к какому-нибудь креслу или же постели... А вообще, чего ты еще ждешь, почему не торопишься очистить нас?

Люциус ухмыльнулся, позабавленный полувопросом-полуприказом Северуса. Его возлюбленный, будучи мастером в применении _Эванеско_ на котлах, при использовании данного заклинания на человеке оказывался весьма... опасным. Тем более в таких чувствительных местах... Короче, позволить Северусу заняться подобным – значило рисковать лишением половых органов... Честно говоря, это даже странно, особенно если учесть его способности к Чарам, но так уж сложилось...

– Главным образом, Гарри, не позволяй ему никогда, – я повторяю, никогда, – накладывать заклинания очищения в этом месте, – сообщил Люциус между произнесением двух заклинаний.

Гарри в ответ робко улыбнулся. Похоже, его любопытство пока что улетучилось. Честно говоря, он опять не понимал сам себя. Он пришел сюда, собираясь предотвратить возможные в будущем ситуации, когда его в очередной раз поставят перед каким-либо фактом, не соизволив даже предупредить, а все настолько смешалось, что в результате он оказался лежащим на Северусе после самого потрясающего оргазма в своей жизни. Есть чему сбить с толку до полного онемения, правильно?

Люциус же тем временем пришел к довольно неприятному умозаключению: если Волдеморт и не расправится с ними, то Гарри рано или поздно доведет их до сердечного приступа. Ну как он вообще может так быстро переходить от одной крайности к другой?

А Северус же решил пока что оставить на потом все нерешенные вопросы. Хотя сейчас он точно убедился – никогда, ни за какое время он не сможет понять Гарри. Этот парень был загадкой, и мужчина больше не удивлялся, что Волдеморт не смог справиться с ним ментально. Вот как можно выйти из лабиринта, если после того, как вы миновали три поворота, оный лабиринт меняет свои форму и устройство, а?

9. Уж не знаю, одна ли я такая необразованная, что мне понадобилось словарное пояснение, что значит это слово, но пусть в сноске остается.

Итак, аспарагус – это комнатное или оранжерейное многолетнее растение семейства лилейных с пышной красивой зеленью; декоративная спаржа.

10. «C'est la cerise sur le gâteau» – Мды... «вишня на торте»? Бред! Подозреваю, тут возможно какое-то устойчивое словосочетание, но в словарях его не нашла. «Cerise» – вишня, черешня; неудача, напасть, невезение; голова, башка, морда, лицо. «Gâteau» – сладкий пирог, пирожное, торт, кекс; слой, кулич, пирог, лепешка; соты; балующий, потакающий.


	29. Глава 29 Начало занятий

_Глава 29. Начало занятий_.

Когда Драко внезапно вошел в занимаемые Северусом и своим отцом апартаменты, собираясь сообщить им, что не знает, куда подевался Гарри, то просто онемел от удивления.

Нет, ему не хотелось знать, отчего его отец так блаженно улыбается.

Нет, он даже не хотел дразнить Гарри из-за его смущенного вида, или же из-за по меньшей мере компрометирующем положении на Северусе, в то время, как рука мужчины скрывалась где-то в одежде его нынешнего однофакультетника.

Нет, он категорически отказывался даже представлять, в каком положении эти трое могли оказаться, если бы он вошел в комнату несколькими минутами раньше.

Мерлин, его собственный партнер выгнал Драко из теплой постели, торопя отправиться к Гарри, чтобы убедиться, что тот не наделал глупостей, а вместо этого Гарри обнаружился... в ТАКОМ положении!

И тогда Драко холодно заявил:

– Я буду ожидать Гарри поблизости, ведь нам все же нужно продолжать эту комедию!

Он резко захлопнул за собой дверь и порывисто зашагал из угла в угол по кабинету. Вот только ничего неожиданного, что его отцу понадобилось меньше минуты, чтобы присоединиться к нему и начать нотацию:

– Тебе не позволено говорить со мной в подобном тоне, Драко! Сколько раз тебе это повторять?

– Уж извини меня, – с сарказмом отозвался Драко, – но я даже не думал, что найду вас в таком состоянии после вспышки ярости Гарри! И вообще, дверь у вас заперта не была!

– И что? Неужели что-то подобное помешало тебе заигрывать с Ремусом в Логове? – почти прошипел в ответ Люциус. – Но не в этом дело! Ты прекрасно знаешь, что подобный тон неприемлем, где бы ты так со мной ни разговаривал!

Под твердым взглядом отца Драко коротко кивнул, только крепко при этом сжал зубы, заставляя себя молчать. Но когда Гарри в свою очередь миновал двери, парень не смог сдержать насмешливую гримасу, видя, как алеют щеки заклятого друга.

– Только после тебя, – сказал он, указывая на ведущую в коридор дверь.

Гарри внезапно обуяли сомнения, и он обратился к Люциусу с вопросом:

– Он же не собирается весь день ходить за мной попятам?

– А ты что, ожидал иного? – удивился Люциус. – Отныне ты официально его партнер. Кроме того, предполагается, что он ничего в замке не знает...

– Просто наказание господне! – возмутился Гарри. Но уже через миг он снова заговорил, тыкая в Люциуса пальцем: – А ты должен прекратить воспринимать мои слова в самом худшем смысле, понял? Наказание – это необходимость твоему сыну на весь день прицепиться ко мне, а не ты! Это все ваш идиотский план, он уже у меня поперек горла стал! И мало того, что проклятая Распределяющая шляпа засунула его к нам, – интересно, как? – так я еще и терпеть его с утра до вечера обязан!

– И в результате вы научитесь понимать друг друга, – с иронией сообщил Северус, тоже слушавший разговор.

– Как будто бы мне этого хотелось, – пробурчал Гарри. – Если так подумать, то благодаря вашему «гениальному» плану Драко, безо всяких сомнений, должен подружиться с Роном и Гермионой!

– Вообще-то я согласен только заниматься рядом с ними, не больше! – возмутился Драко.

– А вот как бы ни так! – тут же возразил Гарри. – Поскольку ты собираешься изображать милейшего вейлу, полностью готового на все, чтобы доставить удовольствие своему партнеру, и планируешь играть эту замечательную комедию, пока в ней не отпадет надобность, тебе придется хорошо узнать моих друзей, ценить их, чтобы все было правдоподобным! А поскольку ты станешь к ним положительно относиться, то непременно не раз пригласишь сюда, чтобы пообщаться в более спокойном месте. Все по вашей задумке, – добавил Гарри, глянув на Люциуса и Северуса, – вам ведь придется делать то же самое.

И Гарри, заканчивая свою маленькую речь, иронически улыбнулся. Он не знал, что его сейчас вдохновило, но отныне тот самый план, который он находил сначала излишне сумбурным, послужит его интересам. Он собирался навязать общество Рона и Гермионы Люциусу и Северусу. Нет, не для того, чтобы они послужили неприступным бастионом от заигрываний обоих мужчин, а потому, что Гарри хотелось, чтобы эта четверка смогла как минимум договориться, научиться вести обычный разговор. В Логове подобное не произошло.

Юноша заулыбался еще лучезарнее, когда увидел, что Люциус и Северус смотрят на него, приоткрыв от изумления рты, а Драко недоверчивым взглядом таращится то на своего отца, то на самого Гарри. И тогда он, открывая дверь в коридор, громко сказал:

– Идем, Джек. Я действительно хочу, чтобы ты познакомился с моими лучшими друзьями!

Внутренне Гарри возблагодарил всех великих магов Земли, заметив, что оказавшиеся в это время в коридоре гриффиндорцы, решившие отправиться на завтрак, услышали его.

Драко был готов закричать, что Гарри сейчас несдобровать, когда услышал голоса в коридоре. Он сжал кулаки, недобро глянул на отца, втравившего его в такие неприятности, и ответил так спокойно, как только смог:

– Иду!

Стоило только Драко закрыть за собой дверь, Северус глухо произнес:

– Я сейчас сплю, или мы втроем оказались в дураках, причем основательно влипнув?

Люциус не сразу смог дать ответ. Нет, они оба сейчас не спят, и такого сна присниться не могло, тем более обоим, но Гарри только что легко навязал им на неопределенное время присутствие своих друзей, Рона и Гермионы. Причем не где-то в замке, а в личных апартаментах! И Люциус в сердцах сказал Северусу:

– Вот интересно, что он вообще делает на этом факультете... Почему он не оказался среди твоих слизеринцев? Мерлин, вот веришь, что загнал его в угол, он, конечно же, впадает в ярость, но у меня складывается впечатление, что этот гнев полностью мобилизует его разум, помогая найти выход из очередного затруднительного положения.

– Я тоже только что подумал об этом, – отозвался Северус. – Наверное, я скоро начну жалеть Волдеморта – ему никогда такое не преодолеть... У парня невероятные способности выпутываться из неприятностей, настойчивое умение обнаружить наименьшую возможность вывернуться, и это безо всяких усилий, на одном чутье... Даже не знаю, как мы сами уцелеем, когда нас он кидает то в жар, то в холод... Его бросает из крайности в крайность, и за пять минут он, только что пылавший страстью в твоих руках, уже злится на тебя...

– Приспособимся, – сказал Люциус с большей уверенностью, чем испытывал. – Это вопрос нескольких недель или, самое большее, нескольких месяцев...

– А может быть и нескольких лет...

– Не надо пораженческих предположений, он же не может находиться в ярости каждый день года. Конечно же он сейчас насколько напряжен, но, как только мы соединимся, он успокоится...

Северус в сомнение поморщился, и вполголоса прокомментировал:

– Я поверю в такое только после того, как оно произойдет...

– Теперь он не сможет долго сопротивляться, – заверил Люциус. – Еще несколько настолько же продуктивных встреч, как сегодня, и он созреет, сам придет, чтобы соединиться со мной.

– Опять ты за свое, – вздохнул Северус. – И хоть твоя идея мне не неприятна, совсем даже наоборот, разреши напомнить, что эта приятная интерлюдия случилась сегодня только потому, что ты просто затопил нас своими вейловскими чарами.

– Но поскольку я намереваюсь повторять это, наша постель скоро окажется того размера, что хватит на троих, – с улыбкой заверил Люциус.

– А мне казалось, что ты не хотел использовать свои вейловские чары, чтобы союз оказался могущественнее, – напомнил Северус.

– Но я и не собираюсь воздействовать ими постоянно. Наоборот, слабыми прикосновениями, чтобы всего лишь поддерживать в нем желание... Я ведь не в первый раз так делаю, – многозначительно глянул он на Северуса, – просто необходимо быть похитрее, чтобы мой юный партнер не заметил воздействия, свалив все на собственные бушующие гормоны...

Северус на мгновение застыл, озадаченный, а потом медленно сказал:

– Так вот как ты убедил меня уступить меньше чем за месяц...

– Ты же не собираешься разозлиться на меня сейчас, когда с того времени прошло более двадцати лет, а? – задорно поинтересовался Люциус.

– Тебе останется только молиться, чтобы он не заметил...

– Но я же могу на тебя положиться?

Северус предпочел не отвечать, просто вышел из их комнат и направился в Большой Зал, чтобы позавтракать, не забывая и о выполнении обязанностей декана Гриффиндора. Довольный Люциус последовал за своим партнером.

Направляясь к Большому Залу, Гарри не смог удержаться от описания Хогвартса для Драко, благо подобное поведение прекрасно укладывалось в игру, подстроенную Люциусом. Вот только вейла не предусмотрел, что Гарри доставит злорадное удовольствие давать описания, включавшие все унизительные ситуации, в которые попадал Драко во время учебы. И Гарри украдкой посмеивался, видя взбешенные взгляды Драко, который даже никак ответить не мог, вынужденный играть свою роль. От такого контраста Гарри хотелось просто выть от смеха, и потому, когда он сел рядом с Невиллом и Роном, настроение у него было преотличное.

Драко же скорее рухнул, чем сел на скамью, уже измученный этим днем. А ведь он только начался! И только одно радовало – он безо всяких угрызений совести получил огромную чашку горячего шоколада. Он никогда не мог наслаждаться им в Хогвартсе, потому что положение Малфоев требовало, чтобы он пил только чай. Но сейчас ему все это позволено, поскольку никто не должен провести параллели между Джеком Донсоном и наследником Малфоев.

Драко смог любезно поговорить с Невиллом, оправдав свое явное изнеможение размерами замка и страхом потерять партнера.

После того, как подошло время получать расписание занятий, Драко втайне поразвлекся тем, что Северусу пришлось внимательно слушать объяснения Гермионы. Однако сама раздача расписаний прошла успешно. Глянув на полученный лист, юноша удивился от того, что Зелья у них должны были начаться с первого же дня, кроме того, его восхитило, что ЗОТИ намечается целых три часа, так что он хоть немного времени проведет поблизости от Ремуса и днем. Но вот два часа Трансфигурации, которую должен был преподавать его отец, несколько встревожили. Этот день мог оказаться и самым напряженным, ведь из выбранных им предметов оставались только Чары, Дуэлинг и другие обязательные уроки. И именно потому он в невероятном изумлении обнаружил в своем расписании Арифмантику, предмет, который он в миновавшем году решил не брать для дальнейшего изучения, чтобы больше времени посвятить выполнению своей «задачи» от Волдеморта. Он помнил, как отец злился, узнав об этом, особенно если учесть, что СОВ по данному предмету Драко сдал на Превосходно. Понятно, что отец все же сумел повторно записать его на этот курс. Видите ли, он невероятно необходим в дальнейшем, чтобы успешно вести дела Малфоев и контролировать их состояние!

– Что-то не так с твоим расписанием? – поинтересовался Невилл, обратив внимание на раздраженный вид Драко.

– Нет, просто отеческая забота и его идиотская идея, что я должен продолжать заниматься Арифмантикой, – рыкнул Драко.

– Тогда тебе надо было не записываться на нее после СОВов...

– Я попытался, – мрачно буркнул он, – но кто ж виноват, что он и слышать ничего не желает!

Гермиона сама у себя поинтересовалась, как Драко удастся справляться с этим предметом, ведь он не посещал уроков по этому предмету в прошлом году. А вообще-то она была удивлена, не обнаружив его на этих занятиях, ведь у него, казалось, были немалые способности. А затем она просто восхитилась его самоконтролем, когда он поинтересовался у Гарри, если ли у него этот предмет в расписании, – и это при том, что он точно знал ответ. Девушка понятия не имела, сколько он сможет продержаться и не выдать себя, но пока что ему можно было только аплодировать. Еще никто и не заподозрил, что в замке оказались оба Малфоя и Снейп. Личности, которым они позволили проявиться, не имели ничего общего с тем, что было известно о бывших Пожирателях Смерти. Например, Северус блистал ледяным юмором, смягчаемым легкой улыбкой, и даже этого учащиеся Хогвартса не могли узнать!

Студенты только-только получили расписания занятий, и в Большой Зал влетела туча сов. Гарри спокойно перешучивался с Симусом, сидящим неподалеку, когда послышались чьи-то вскрики, а Гермиона испуганно всхлипнула, едва успев открыть «Пророк». Парень тут же схватил газету и, встревожено взглянул на подругу, прежде чем опустить глаза на выделенный крупным шрифтом заголовок:

_Хогвартс-Экспресс избег наихудшего!_

_Неудавшееся покушение на учеников Хогвартса!_

Колдография под заголовком показывала остатки развороченного моста. Гарри сначала быстро просмотрел выделенные газетой места:

_Взрыв произошел через три минуты после прохождения поезда._

_Хогвартс-Экспресс мог рухнуть в ущелье глубиной более трехсот метров._

_Разумеется, целью был Гарри Поттер._

_Дело рук Пожирателей Смерти?_

_Последствия от этого деяния менее значительны, чем атака на Гринготтс!_

Он уже собрался прочесть статью полностью, когда профессор МакГонагалл заглушила возгласы учащихся мощным _Сонорусом_:

– Тише! Прошу вас, замолчите!

Все студенты вздрогнули, и Большой Зал погрузился в тишину, а взгляды учащихся обратились к директору.

– Те, кто пока не смогли прочитать «Пророк», знайте, что причина всей суматохи этим утром заключена в набранном крупным шрифтом заголовке на передовице этой газеты. После того, как Хогвартс-Экспресс миновал один из мостов, находящийся за сотню километров отсюда, этот мост рухнул. Разумеется, журналисты поспешили сообщить, что произошла атака Пожирателей Смерти на поезд и едущих в нем учащихся Хогвартса, однако все совсем не так. Особенно если вспомнить, что обрушился он уже после того, как его миновал поезд, а ремонт этого моста был запланирован на будущий месяц. Поэтому прошу вас сохранять спокойствие и сконцентрировать свое внимание на уроках, а не на газетных сенсациях. А пока же напоминаю вам, что первый урок для большинства из вас начнется уже через десять минут.

Казалось, речь директора успокоила всех взбудоражившихся студентов, но, тем не менее, когда учащиеся направились к своим классам, разговоры о случившемся все равно возобновились.

Люциус решил вести занятия таким образом: учащихся следовало заставить держать язык за зубами, не давая им хвалиться своими предполагаемыми талантами в Трансфигурации, и не важно, что Минерва, бесспорно, была хорошим преподавателем. От Северуса он знал, что первое впечатление – решающее, и не собирался отказываться от возможности правильно подать себя! Подготовленное для занятий пятого курса «оборудование» – игуана, хорек, улитка и сова, – смирно ожидало начала занятий. Как только учащиеся зашли и сели на свои места, Люциус, не произнеся ни слова, последовательно указал своей палочкой на каждое животное. В результате его действий сначала улитка, а затем хорек исчезли, игуана превратилась в великолепный хрустальный кубок, а сова чудесным образом раздвоилась. Улыбаясь, мужчина посмотрел на недоверчивые лица своих учеников, – а ведь у них за спинами целых четыре года занятий по Трансфигурации, – и непринужденно произнес:

– Вот такое упражнение, возможно, придется выполнить вам в конце года, когда вы будете сдавать СОВ по Трансфигурации. Конечно же, вам позволено будет произнести заклинания вслух. А теперь, кто может рассказать, какие заклинания я использовал?

Подростки растеряно смотрели на него, и он решил немного затронуть их гордость, без злобных колкостей, просто немного поддразнить.

– Вы же не хотите, чтобы я поверил, что у вас нет даже малейшего предположения о том, что я сделал? Прошу вас, пофантазируйте немного на тему содеянного мною, не обязательно называть мне заклинания...

Люциус использовал тот же метод обучения, который уже отработал на Драко. Он хотел, чтобы они думали, а не просто выцарапывали на пергаментах уже готовые ответы. Конечно же, он понимал, что преподавать тридцати сорванцам обеих полов, которые незаметно для себя увлеклись уроком, – главное не забывать указывать на то или это, – сложнее чем общаться с Драко, но он спокойно утверждал свою власть и компетентность совсем не устрашением. Вот только внутри его просто передернуло, когда он собрал эссе, заданные Минервой на лето. Мерлин, четыре пергамента с каждого учащегося! Да, не самое лучшее начало...

Северус заметил, что преподавание Дуэлинга первому и второму курсу намного проще по сравнению с Зельеварением. Первогодки с его слов узнали, что сейчас им грозят только физические упражнения. Конечно же, кое-кто бурчал что-то себе под нос, больше напоминая невестьсколькилетних дедов, но он придумал кое-что получше строгого выговора, – будь это ранее, при преподавании Зелий, он бы даже не стал сомневаться перед назначением взыскания, но не сейчас. Северус, не скрываясь, положил свою палочку на стол, отошел от него так далеко, как только было возможно в этом помещении, а затем выбрал трех мальчиков, показавшихся ему самыми крепкими, и сказал:

– Итак, моя палочка сейчас на столе. Все видели? Вы трое должны помешать мне добраться до нее... Иначе я покрашу вам волосы в розовый цвет... Вы можете пытаться задержать меня любым способом, но удары кулаками и ногами запрещены. Маленькая угроза оказала свое действие, и три мальчика приблизились к нему. Тогда он решительно шагнул к своему столу. Мальчики все же не сразу отважились действовать и преградили Северусу дорогу только после того, как он уже сделал целых два шага. Один из мальчиков после того, как схватил Северуса за рукав, вдруг неожиданно сам для себя сделал обратное сальто и упал на пол, покрытый татами. Мужчина же улыбнулся, когда двое оставшихся мальчиков схватили его за руки. Одним резким движением он перехватил их руки, а затем сбил их с ног, усадив прямо на ягодицы и старательно контролируя себя, чтобы не ранить их или даже не наступить, а после протащил обоих учеников за собой до стола. Там он просто разжал руки, взял свою палочку и направил на мальчиков(11). Видя их расстроенные лица, он позволил себе рассмеяться и сказал:

– На этот раз вы сохраните свой естественный цвет волос, но я не хочу больше слышать ворчания, направленного против физических упражнений. Сейчас вы ничего не знаете, и потому основным вашим оружием, если вы по какой-то странной причине оказались посреди битвы, окажутся ваши же ноги. То есть, вы должны суметь убежать. А как они могут вам послужить, если вы начинаете задыхаться уже через минуту? Пока профессор Люпин и профессор Флитвик не преподадут вам несколько заклинаний, мы с вами станем работать над физическим состоянием вашего организма. А затем я научу вас кое-каким интересным играм...

– Играм? – робко переспросил кто-то из первокурсников.

– Да, играм. Но сейчас я вам больше ничего не скажу, разрешаю пофантазировать. Что же, дети, замок у нас большой, и потому мы начнем его исследовать вместе, причем бегом. Начали!

И три четверти часа он играл с конечностями и нервами первокурсников, каждые три минуты притормаживая и интересуясь у портретов дорогой, кроме того, он так же играл на страхе детей потеряться в замке, подстегивая энтузиазм отстающих. Но мучить детей на самом деле он не собирался – трансфигурировал обувь в кеды, а низ школьной формы в удобные штаны, больше всего напоминающие спортивные брюки магглов – для пущего ужаса чистокровок.

Мужчина открыто веселился, видя, как встревожились второкурсники, обнаружившие, что первокурсники после занятия вышли раскрасневшиеся и встрепанные. Но менять свой стиль преподавания для старших детей он не собирался. Хотя осталось поблагодарить Мерлина за то, что в последние месяцы, проведенные в Логове, он не забрасывал физических тренировок, а еще порадоваться, что не забыл выпить хорошую порцию энергетического зелья, чтобы не проявились последствия бессонной ночи!

Для Ремуса первое занятие с четверокурсниками факультетов Хаффлпафф-Рейвенкло прошло гладко. Контрзаклинания он любил и успешно пользовался ими, а потому мог прочесть лекцию по этой теме даже безо всякой дополнительной подготовки, чуть ли не закрыв глаза.

Приход семикурсников вызвал у него улыбку: он не мог не узнать тех, кого обучал несколькими годами ранее. Но больше всего его веселило то, что он заметил Драко, _с улыбкой_ разговаривающего с Гермионой под насмешливыми взглядами Гарри и Рона.

Подождав, пока все сели по местам и замолчали, Ремус заговорил:

– Что же, для начала, если кто еще не помнит или не знает, я сообщаю вам, что буду отсутствовать в течение трех дней каждый месяц, на время полнолуния, из-за того, что один из моих друзей называл маленькой пушистой проблемой.

Когда он увидел улыбку Гарри, то понял, что юноша разобрался, о ком сделан этот намек. Останавливаться же на сказанном Ремус не стал, продолжив свою речь:

– В эти дни заменять меня будут или профессор Донсон, или профессор Принц. Поскольку этот учебный год для вас выпускной, то для всех, кроме решивших продолжить обучение в школе авроров, это последний год занятий по Защите от Темных Искусств. Готовясь к СОВам, вы прошли множество тем, а так же приложили не меньше усилий, занимаясь в миновавшем году. Остался только этот год, и сейчас нам предстоит пройти помимо нескольких заклинаний и контрзаклинаний недоброе искусство темной магии. Профессор Дамблдор всегда считал нужным преподавать этот раздел магии позже всего, ученикам, которые предположительно достигли зрелости суждений, способным изучать что-либо, но при этом противостоять соблазнам темной стороны.

Оборотня не удивило, когда он увидел, как поднялась рука Гермионы, желающей что-то то ли спросить, то ли сказать. Он дал ей слово.

– Вы хотите сказать, профессор, что для сдачи ТРИТОНов нам понадобится и темная магия?

– Естественно нет, – твердо ответил Ремус. – Вы просто научитесь узнавать ее заклинания, – их буду показывать я, – а так же научитесь защищаться соответствующими контрзаклинаниями. И хоть вы, мисс Грэйнджер, еще не успели спросить, отвечаю: да, я уже преподавал эти заклинания тогда, когда впервые оказался на преподавательской должности в Хогвартсе. В этом году единственным нововведением являются занятия Дуэлингом, а данный предмет перекликается с моим. Поэтому вы должны знать, что я стану сообщать профессору Принцу о вашем успешном или неуспешном изучении моего предмета, о всех заклинаниях, проклятиях и контрзаклинаниях, которые вы изучите, чтобы он мог использовать из во время своих занятий. Программа ТРИТОНов весьма содержательна, но все же она преодолима, в отличие от того, что кое-кто уже успел себе вообразить. Но, разумеется, принимая во внимание полученные от природы способности, я так же ожидаю от вас усердия и прилежания. А теперь давайте займемся темой нашего первого занятия. Магическая защита. Кто может назвать что-нибудь из магической защиты?

Не особенно удивившись, он увидел, как сначала поднялась рука Гермионы, за ней подняли руки Драко, Гарри и, что удивительнее, рука Рона. Похоже, для последнего парня занятия в Логове дали плоды...

В полдень Люциуса, направлявшегося в Большой Зал, чтобы отведать заслуженный обед, перехватила профессор МакГонагалл, пожелавшая побеседовать с ним в своем кабинете. По пути к кабинету, он охотно делился с женщиной своими первыми впечатлениями об учениках, но воздержался от оценки их уровня знаний. Ему не хотелось возвращаться в круговорот лести, подобной той, что он часто использовал в Министерстве. Чем меньше его поведение напоминало былое, тем меньше шансов, что его узнают.

Когда они вошли в кабинет директора, Люциус увидел, что там уже находятся Северус и Ремус, а так же как профессор Спраут, профессор Слагхорн и профессор Флитвик. Профессор МакГонагалл сразу же заняла свое кресло и немедленно заговорила:

– Уважаемые коллеги, я собрала вас, чтобы обсудить вопрос безопасности всех учащихся Хогвартса в общем и одного из них в частности. Я считаю делом чести говорить о мистере Поттере таким образом, потому что в отношении к нему прочие учащиеся сейчас снова могут увидеть фаворитизм.

– Сейчас, Минерва, я не стану сообщать ему подобный новостей, – холодно заявил Ремус. – Вы сообщите ему это сами!

– Он не принял свою связь с вейлой? – удивился профессор Флитвик.

– Потому-то он и переселен из общей спальни Гриффиндора. Минерва, подтолкните же его посильнее и поскорее, а то клянусь, Хогвартс из-за него рухнет, и для магического мира в этом нет ничего хорошего...

– Но он же должен закончить учебу, – прошелестела профессор Спраут с заинтригованным видом. – И вообще, Хогвартс – самое защищенное место в Великобритании. Он непременно должен остаться тут...

– Особенно если учесть, что посягательство на Хогвартс-Экспресс в основном было нацелено именно на него, – серьезно добавила профессор МакГонагалл.

Все на миг замерли, переваривая эту фразу, пока Северус не решил заговорить, прерывая молчание:

– Но вы же говорили, что это несчастный случай...

– А неужели я, по-вашему, должна была сказать что-то иное? – возмутилась профессор МакГонагалл. – Мост обрушили при помощи маггловской взрывчатки именно в тот момент, когда по нему обычно проходил поезд. Единственное, что помогло нам избежать трагедии – это то, что Хогвартс-Экспресс опережал график движения на три минуты. Я сама просила об этом машиниста.

– Вы попросили его? – переспросил Ремус.

– Да, Ремус, я попросила его. Предчувствие, внезапно открывшийся на пару секунд пророческий дар, или еще что-то, но оно заставило меня предложить этому человеку поступить именно так.

– Вы еще сказали, что это покушение было направленно именно на юного Гарри? – взволнованно вмешался профессор Слагхорн. – Но почему же вы так решили?

– О, послание, прибывшее в Министерство во время взрыва, не оставило в этом ни малейших сомнений... У мистера Поттера поистине дар оказываться поперек дороги Тому-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, да и вообще, оказаться в силах противостоять ему. По-моему уже это достаточная причина для покушения! Но все это только подтверждает мое мнение – нам нужно позаботиться о безопасности их всех. Предложения Министерства мне не нравятся. Если следовать рекомендациям, нужно запретить субботние выходы в Хогсмит, квиддичные соревнования, занятия по Уходу за Магическими Существами... Как они еще не посоветовали мне забаррикадировать входные двери замка!

– Но ведь если мы лишим студентов всего этого, то можем получить бунт! И это если позабыть о тех, кто готовится к СОВ и ТРИТОН по Уходу за Магическими Существами! – возмутился профессор Флитвик. – А если учесть, что введен новый предмет, Дуэлинг, постоянно напоминающий о том, что мы готовим их так, чтобы они могли выжить на войне, то будет еще хуже! И не надо считать студентов дураками, все они прекрасно понимают!

– Поэтому я вас и собрала здесь: чтобы поставить в известность о предложениях Министерства, а так же узнать ваше мнение о способах обеспечить безопасность учащихся, не лишая их при том занятий и развлечений. Я даю вам два дня на размышления, обсуждать между собой вы это тоже можете, а потом мы снова соберемся, чтобы создать контрпредложения для Министерства. Всем спасибо, я больше вас не задерживаю. Ремус, останьтесь, пожалуйста.

Люциус и Северус переглянулись, но из-за опасения вызвать подозрения они не могли поинтересоваться причиной, по которой директор решила задержать Ремуса.

Мысли Люциуса просто закружились в водовороте тревоги. Запретить Гарри любой выход наружу, любые занятия за пределами стен замка было настолько соблазнительно! Это могло бы гарантировать его безопасность... Вот только из-за той реакции на простое переселение из общей спальни не оставалось ни малейшего сомнения, что парень просто взорвется от бешенства, если его лишить всего этого!

Как только трое остальных профессоров отошли на достаточное расстояние, Северус зашептал, эхом повторяя мысли Люциуса:

– Мы не можем лишить его всего этого, потому что он тогда или взорвется, или же просто покинет замок. И я не думаю, что в подобном умонастроении он сообщит нам, куда направится...

– Можно бы наложить на него заклинание слежения, – выдал Люциус, но тут же сам прервал сам себя: – но если он заметит, то я труп, и совсем не в переносном смысле!

– Такое заклинание – не самая плохая идея, – медленно сообщил Северус, – но его действительно придется предупредить, чтобы ему было известно о нем. Уж не знаю, что он потребует взамен, но это стоит попробовать...

– Настал конец света, – пробурчал Люциус, – ведь это я обычно что-либо требую!

– Конечно, вот только не нужно забывать, что он просто полыхнул яростью на недавно провернутый план, – сухо сказал Северус. – Нам нужно убедить его, что это не только для его безопасности, но и для безопасности других. А еще откровенно разъяснить, что произошло вчера.

– Ты хочешь вызвать в нем чувство вины, – сделал вывод Люциус.

– Нет! Хотя... да, есть немного! Но как тут быть, не могу я все просто так оставить, при том что мальчишку преследует худший из всех темных магов столетия! И ведь Гарри сейчас сложно думать о чем-то ином, не о попытках уничтожить его, позабыв о собственной жизни! А стоило бы задуматься об ином, стоило бы подумать о собственной жизни. Так что можно рискнуть и воспользоваться Роном и Гермионой для этой цели!

– Сообщив им правду?

– По максимуму.

– Никогда так не действовал, – буркнул Люциус.

– Я тоже, но наша обычная манера действий может принести намного больше вреда. Ты не видел, что осталось от кабинета Альбуса после случившегося в Министерстве, Люциус. А я видел. Наверное, «опустошение» – наиболее подходящее для описания слово. А все произошло из-за того, что Альбус не все сказал ему... Ты не настолько прочен, как тот кабинет. Да и вообще, тебе он может причинить намного больше вреда одними словами, а не своей палочкой или необузданной магией!

– Но все же этим мы не разгадаем загадку их поисков, – раздраженно рявкнул Люциус.

– А ради разгадки я клянусь тебе, что переверну весь замок под предлогом знакомства с ним, а сам тем временем буду искать место, где Дамблдор попросил Минерву повесить свой портрет! И вообще, это же так странно, он ведь единственный директор, чьего изображения нет в директорском кабинете!

Когда оба мужчины вошли в Большой Зал, чтобы все же пообедать, их взгляды тут же устремились к гриффиндорскому столу, разыскивая среди учащихся Гарри и Драко. Драко казался полностью расслабленным, но на взгляд Люциуса в улыбке сына отмечалась легкая неестественность, наверняка из-за непрерывной болтовни Симуса и Рона. Гарри же, бегло просматривавший «Ежедневный Пророк», все больше мрачнел.

Парень подозревал, что разрушение моста все же было направлено на Хогвартс-Экспресс, хотя профессор МакГонагалл опровергла подобное предположение. Но интересно, это поезд проехал раньше, чем ожидалось, или же Пожиратель Смерти зазевался? Неизвестно, конечно же, вот только уж слишком хорошо просматривается взаимосвязь. И все же, ведь никто не знал, что Гарри в Хогвартс-Экспрессе... Тогда зачем? Неужели Волдеморт настолько свихнулся от желания убить Гарри, что дал задание вслепую, наплевав на то, что подвергает смертельной опасности и жизни детей своих Пожирателей Смерти? Но с другой стороны, если именно Волдеморт оказался инициатором этой атаки, то почему же он не взбесился после провала своей задумки?

Драко вытащил парня из мрачных мыслей, ласково сказав:

– Гарри? У нас урок у моего отца через десять минут...

Если Гарри и онемел на пару секунд, то это из-за того, что ему сделалось дурно, когда он осознал, что Драко говорит с ним _ласково_. А еще он почему-то постоянно забывал о плане Люциуса. В общем, парень уже был готов поставить наглеца на место, или же начать насмехаться над ним... Так что оставалось славить хитроумное заклинание Северуса, превращавшее все злополучные «Драко» в «Джека».

– Ой, да... Трансфигурация, – все же вовремя опомнился Гарри. – Ладно, нужно идти туда...

Они вышли из Зала в сопровождении Рона и Гермионы, которые посмеивались украдкой, наблюдая за их действиями. Можно даже не сомневаться, когда о происходящем узнают остальные студенты, многие упадут в обмороки от удивления! Глядя на сложившуюся ситуацию беспристрастно, Гермиона признавала, что Драко превосходно играл свою роль, а Гарри... право же, его игра близилась к совершенству, вот только если забыть, что это получалось у него случайно! Вот и теперь он не торопился увидеть Люциуса в обличие преподавателя...

Люциус без особого волнения ожидал занятия у семикурсников, на котором должны были присутствовать учащиеся всех четырех факультетов. Он знал, что должен проявлять осторожность, чтобы не показать своих чувств к Гарри перед всеми, но с другой стороны он может оказать Драко надежную помощь.

Чтобы добиться тишины в классе, – гриффиндорцы и слизеринцы шепотом начали выяснять отношения, – мужчина взял маленькую мышь из клетки, которая стояла перед ними, и взмахом палочки превратил мышку в маленький серебряный колокольчик, снабженный белыми крылышками. И этот крылатый колокольчик начал звенеть над ушами всех болтунов. Тот факт, что он сознательно оставил палочку в покое, когда колокольчик летал по классу, не ускользнул от внимания кое-кого, что, надо сказать, Люциуса обрадовало. Но вот все замолчали, и он спокойно сказал:

– Я рад, что благодаря моему колокольчику вы решили замолчать, но все же разрешите предупредить: колокольчик для ваших ушей зазвенит намного громче, если вы, зайдя в мой класс не способны молчать. Перед нами сейчас предстала весьма напряженная программа подготовки к ТРИТОНам, в связи с чем я должен потребовать от вас максимум внимания. Как вы уже знаете, или по крайней мере должны знать, мы станем заниматься анимированной Трансфигурацией, а так же чарами проявлений. Кто может рассказать мне, что же такое анимированная Трансфигурация?

Он внутренне вздохнул, видя, что только Гермиона подняла руку, и бросил разгневанный взгляд на Драко, который все же знал, что это за раздел магии!

– Мисс...

– Грэйнджер, – быстро ответила Гермиона. – Продвинутая Трансфигурация – это искусство превращать объекты или живые существа в объекты, наделенные собственной способностью к перемещению и иногда поставленной перед ними задачей, которую должны выполнить. Например, ваш колокольчик наверняка зачарован так, чтобы его звон раздавался в ушах каждого болтуна в помещении. Если однажды наложили подобное заклинание, носителю его не требуется впоследствии указывать цель.

– Ваше определение несколько кособоко, но оно правильное, мисс Грэйнджер. Нужно сказать, что выполнение вашим зачарованным объектом сложного задания не предусмотрено в ТРИТОНе, мы уже довольны от того, что ваши трансфигурированные объекты в точности воспроизводят заданный предмет, обладают способностью к перемещению и могут достигнуть простенькой цели. Однако прежде чем мы приступим к этому разделу Трансфигурации, я хочу оценить ваши способности. Прошу каждого из вас взять мышь и превратить ее в любой предмет по выбору. Само собой разумеется, что поскольку вы уже не дети, то никто не упустит своей мыши. Иначе же... думаю, вам не понравятся мои наказания за такое ребячество.

Люциус высказал свое предостережение с улыбкой, но с удовольствием отметил, что многие студенты сейчас смотрели на него с легким отблеском опаски в глазах. Конечно, Драко смотрел на него достаточно смело, но это можно было пропустить, пока мальчишка держал рот на замке.

Когда сдвоенный урок закончился, он видел, что подростки покидали его класс с превеликим удовольствием за выполненную работу: конечно, проводимые ими изменения оказались достаточно простыми, однако все они успешно работали с довольно сложными объектами. А сам мужчина был просто в восторге от того, что свободно может приближаться к Гарри под предлогом наблюдения за проводимыми им изменениями, а в это время может слабенько-слабенько, почти незаметно, воздействовать на него своими вейловскими чарами. Он даже не слишком был уверен, что его юный партнер вообще мог осознать это, но прекрасно понимал, что его магия в результате все же подействует на юношу. Вот только, к большому огорчению Люциуса, у него остались целых три пачки пергаментов с заданными Минервой на лето эссе. И их необходимо проверить! Мерлин, и это все именно что на вечернее время! Ну... может быть и нет, если он станет соблюдать кое-какие основные правила: прекращать чтение после пятой орфографической ошибки, а так же после третьей попытки искажения смысла или же бессмысленного текста... Короче, правила оформления эссе должны соблюдаться! Этому он научил Драко, и обучение себя оправдало, и потому нет никаких причин ждать иного от остальных учащихся!

11. Честно говоря, победа взрослого мужчины над одиннадцатилетними мальчиками просто-напросто подразумевалась. Каким бы тренированным ни был ребенок, против взрослого ему не устоять. Нанести неожиданный удар, а потом успешно сбежать – это совсем другое. Так что, как мне кажется, тут очень странное доказательство необходимости тренировок выбрал Северус...


	30. Глава 30 Начало влечения

_Глава 30. Начало влечения_.

Ко второму дню занятий студенты Гриффиндора, у которых перед Дуэлингом стояла Гербология, просто изнывали от любопытства, что же им станет преподавать профессор Принц. Конечно, первокурсники и второкурсники рассказали, что профессор устроил им пробежку по замку, и теперь всем хотелось знать – заставит ли профессор бегать все курсы или нет.

Во время ужина Джинни пересказала речь своей подруги, Луны, сообщившей, что четвертому курсу Рейвенкло тоже пришлось побегать, но меньше, и они уже начали работать с заклинаниями, противостоя друг другу.

Гарри пришлось признаться перед самим собой, что он нервничает, прежде чем направиться на занятие с Северусом. Во время миновавшего урока с Люциусом он испытывал порывы влечения, нахлынувшие, когда вейла решил проверить работу Гарри. Так что сейчас парень несколько опасался реакций своего тела во время очередного урока, теперь уже с Северусом.

Ничего удивительного тем вечером не произошло – Драко покинул выделенные им апартаменты уже через три минуты, по всей видимости, всего лишь собрав учебники на следующий день.

Гарри же не мог заснуть, раз за разом воскрешая в памяти случившееся утром между ним, Люциусом и Северусом. Расслабиться не удавалось. Честно говоря, он уже подумывал о том, чтобы под надуманным поводом отправиться к ним, увидеть их, а может быть даже получить один-два поцелуя. Но одна мысль, что Северус получит очередной повод для насмешек, заставила его остановиться. Очень уж сложно оказалось принять, что Северус посмеивается над ним как-то по-доброму, а не так, как раньше.

Но все же он еще очень неловко чувствовал себя, оставшись в одиночестве в комнате, без тепла и участия Рона, Невилла, Симуса и Дина.

Сам же Северус был очень доволен, когда к нему на занятие пришли семикурсники Гриффиндора. Минерва все же весьма разумно решила разделить занятия дуэлингом у шестых и седьмых курсов факультетов, поэтому сейчас пришли только гриффиндорцы. Эти молодые люди оказались достаточно сдержанными, когда он на часок заглянул в общую гостиную накануне, но к счастью, первокурсники оказались не такими.

Младшие не знали, что длительное присутствие декана в гостиной факультета – это что-то необычное. Он завоевал их симпатии, начав отвлекать от первой тоски детей, до того надолго не покидавших своих родителей, и это если не считать магглорожденных, которым приходилось осваиваться со всем, начиная от навыков письма пером на пергаменте! Он никогда до этого времени не сталкивался так близко с подобной категорией детей, зато теперь лучше понимал, почему так злящие его первокурсники выдавали ему за домашние задания жуткую мазню! Пяти несчастным ученикам, чьи конспекты из-за такого неумения писать перьями оказались абсолютно непригодными, он терпеливо разъяснил несколько тонкостей при записях пером и намекнул детям, чтобы они обратились к профессору Донсону, почерк у которого лучше. Конечно же Люциус пожелает ему за подобное всего-всего наилучшего, но отказаться ему не удастся. Нечего было завершать проверку летних заданий за три часа, даже не потрудившись некоторые работы дочитать до конца!

Когда семикурсники вошли и удивленно стали рассматривать обстановку помещения, Северус решительно закрыл двери, наложив на них чары, чтобы ничто не помешало занятию. А затем он улыбнулся изумлению студентов, круглыми глазами разглядывающих маты в центре учебного зала, разнообразные снаряды для физических упражнений.

– Садитесь, – сказал он, сам садясь по-турецки на краю одного из матов.

Дождавшись, пока все устроились, он провел перекличку, делая вид, что запоминает имена студентов, а затем спокойно произнес:

– Итак, поговорим прямо, без обиняков. Профессор МакГонагалл сообщила мне о тревожащем постоянстве, с которым кое-кто из вас сталкивается с Пожирателями Смерти. Кроме того, новость о возрождении Вы-Знаете-Кого дошла и до Австралии. Так что все это, как и присутствие мистера Поттера среди вас, заставило меня прийти к выводу о необходимости более радикальных методов обучения вас дуэлингу. О, не стоит волноваться, за три недели до ТРИТОНов я начну давать вам краткие лекции на тему действующих правил дуэлинга и готов сделать все, чтобы вы получили Превосходно по этому ТРИТОНу. Гарантирую, даже те, кто решил не продолжать курса ЗоТИ, справятся. Но обучать я вас буду не дуэлям, а как сражаться и выигрывать бой.

Он прервался, заметив, как кое-кто из учеников побледнел, например Лаванда Браун, и разрешил Гермионе, робко поднявшей руку, задать свой вопрос.

– Это... эээ... а это правильно, профессор? Ну, я хочу сказать...

– Профессор МакГонагалл поставлена в известность о том, как я буду проводить эти занятия, мисс Грэйнджер. Однако Министерство и другие профессора – нет. Только профессор Донсон и профессор Люпин знают, я предупредил их вчера вечером. И они часто будут встречаться с вами в этом зале во время дополнительных занятий, время для которых вы сейчас запишете и...

– Дополнительные занятия? – тихо простонал Рон.

– Правильно, мистер Уизли. Дополнительные занятия, которые вы не сможете избежать, даже если посетите директора с мольбой о том, чтобы вас пожалели, понятно? Это время необходимо для завершения вашей магической тренировки. Время, выделенное на основное занятие, отведено физическим тренировкам.

Северус слабо улыбнулся, видя испуганные лица старшекурсников, и попытался мотивировать свой факультет, вполголоса добавив:

– Если это вас обрадует, то студенты Слизерина будут почти так же, как и вы, заниматься физической подготовкой, но боюсь, у меня не так много времени, чтобы я мог часто заниматься с ними отработкой магических атак. Я считаю, что волшебник должен быть прекрасно подготовлен физически, чтобы иметь возможность сопротивляться как во время дуэли, так и в бою. Если вам не повезет и придется с кем-то однажды столкнуться в битве, знайте: ваши противники чаще всего больше полагаются на свою магию. Поскольку вы моложе и не так опытны, то вам лучше удивить их, заставив ступить в ту область знаний, которая им или плохо известна, или же неизвестна совсем!

– Но мне кажется, что это плохо кончится – физически атаковать кого-то... – вмешалась Лаванда Браун.

– Могу вас уверить, мисс Браун, – отозвался Северус с ухмылкой, – кем бы ни оказался ваш противник, хороший удар по колену окажется невероятно эффективным, что, в результате, скорее всего поможет вам завладеть палочкой этого человека, ведь он о ней, скорее всего, просто забудет думать... В подавляющем большинстве волшебники даже и не вспомнят о простом _Протего_, чтобы отразить физическое нападение! Что же касается вас, джентльмены, то думаю вам излишне напоминать с опаской относиться к коленям юных леди...

На губах юношей расцвели легкие улыбки, тогда как на лицах девушек отразилось скорее замешательство, и только Гермиона разобралась сразу же. Взмахом руки Северус превратил форменную одежду учеников в спортивные брюки и тенниски, повторил то же действие для своей одежды и велел:

– Вперед, по замку, бегом!

Как и первокурсники накануне, семикурсники явились на обед вспотевшие, раскрасневшиеся. Они накинулись на кувшины с тыквенным соком, а потом и на блюда, стоящие на столе. Им пришлось пробежать по всем этажам, от подземелий и до входа в собственную башню, и теперь они были буквально без сил.

– Вот спрашиваю я себя, – пробурчал Рон, – как ему удается держать темп, когда он раз за разом повторяет эту пробежку?

– Стимулирующее зелье, понимаешь? – ответил Гарри. – Я уже заранее ненавижу этот предмет...

– И я, – проворчал Симус, все еще отличавшийся красным цветом лица. – Вот только мне интересно другое. Что вы сделали, чтобы оказаться не такими уставшими как все остальные? Джек – это ладно, это я могу понять. Наверняка отец гоняет его каждое лето, но вы трое...

Конечно же Гарри, Рон, Гермиона и Драко легче остальных перенесли первое занятие, ведь Люциус и Ремус занимались с ними, не забывая и про физическую подготовку, в течение почти трех недель.

– Думаю, у мальчишек это из-за занятий квиддичем, – внезапно выдала Гермиона, – что же касается меня, то этим летом я много ходила пешком.

Парни воспользовались объяснением Гермионы, чтобы немедленно погрузиться в разговор о том, кому достанется Кубок по квиддичу в конце года, и эта дискуссия несколько раздражала Гермиону. Хотя в этой беседе ничего удивительного не было. Разве не все мальчишки-волшебники без ума от квиддича? В свою очередь ее скорее встревожило то, что она не знает, как сможет сделать все, что задано, ведь в нагрузку еще добавились и дополнительные занятия Дуэлингом. Но все же она не забыла и данное Гарри обещание – чего бы ей это ни стоило, но она и правда собиралась предпочесть сражение против Волдеморта. То есть она предпочтет поиск хоркруксов и боевое обучение урокам и ТРИТОНам!

За профессорским столом Ремус развлекался бушевавшим между Северусом и Люциусом спором. Мужчины даже не обращали внимания на недовольные взгляды профессора МакГонагалл.

– Это ТВОЙ факультет, – рычал Люциус, – Ты должен извернуться и научить их пристойно писать! Напоминаю тебе, у меня на каждый день имеются стопки студенческих сочинений, требующих проверки, в отличие от кое-кого из присутствующих за этим столом, да и подготовка к занятиям на следующий день тоже отнимает время!

– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что желаешь, чтобы они писали все почерком, подобным моему? – с насмешкой поинтересовался Северус. – Эй, Стивен, ни один из этих несчастных детей не получит у тебя даже жалкого Отвратительно по Трансфигурации, если ты не научишь их правильно писать, ведь ты отказываешься читать их письменные работы, изложенные, по твоему мнению, недостаточно прилично... А разве это справедливо для несчастных ребятишек, только-только узнавших о существовании магического мира и едва начавших приспосабливаться к нему?

– Не они первые, не они последние, кому придется приложить больше усилий! – чуть ли не по слогам отчеканил Люциус.

– А ты не забыл, что преподаватель обязан помогать всем детям, столкнувшимся с затруднениями, всеми возможными способами, а не позволять им тонуть в неприятностях?

Такое замечание, да еще из уст Северуса, оказалось для Ремуса последней каплей: он безудержно расхохотался, получив яростный взгляд от Люциуса и снисходительный взор от профессора МакГонагалл. В самом деле, подобная речь от Северуса – воистину удовольствие... сдержаться, не рассмеяться, оказалось невозможным! А когда уж он увидел, как Люциус резко встал, быстро прошел к столу Гриффиндора, бросил пару слов нескольким первокурсникам и вышел из зала с детьми, почти прицепившимися к его мантии, – только и можно было рассмеяться еще громче.

Когда оборотень все же успокоился, то громко осведомился у Северуса:

– Скажите, Эндрю, как часто вам удается навязать свои тяжкие обязанности своему партнеру?

– Знаете, давайте назовем это справедливым воздаянием, – с легкой улыбкой отозвался Северус. – Он же не стесняется манипулировать мною... Так что пусть же у учащихся моего факультета не будет неприятностей!

– Это же надо! – с насмешкой произнес Ремус.

– Я слышала, вы вчера провели много времени в гостиной Гриффиндора, – заинтересованно заговорила Минерва.

– Так и есть. Я стараюсь быть как можно ближе к детям. Младшим следует помочь преодолеть неизбежную тоску по дому, начинающуюся в первые дни обучения. За старшими необходимо проследить, чтобы избыток свободы не вскружил голову.

– Знаете, Эндрю, для подобного контроля назначены префекты.

– Даже на миг не усомнился в сказанном вами, но я не стану оставлять эту сторону моих обязанностей на их плечах. Тем более что Дуэлинг не требует особенных приготовлений к последующим урокам, да и письменных работ проверять не нужно.

– А гриффиндорцы не возмутились из-за дополнительных занятий?

– Было такое, однако, думаю, свою выгоду они рассмотрели.

Минерва кивнула, а потом повернулась к профессору Спраут.

– Может быть, Стивен и вы смогли что-нибудь придумать для обеспечения безопасности учащихся? – спросил тогда Ремус.

– Ничего, что можно было бы успешно внедрить, – мрачно ответил Северус. – Мы вчера вечером поговорили об этом. Если исключить полное закрытие замка, все остальное весьма сомнительное...

– А вы осознаете, что полное закрытие замка все же не помешает кое-кому покидать его? И даже, в конце концов, не воспрепятствует окончательному уходу из него?

– Предлагаю закончить с намеками и поделиться информацией, – тихо-тихо прошипел Северус Ремусу.

– А что я сейчас делаю? – так же тихо ответил Ремус.

Северус пронзил оборотня взглядом, но тот тоже недобро глянул в ответ. Разве он собирался кому-то облегчить задачу? Нет, конечно же! Пусть сами стараются, выведывают тайну у Гарри...

Вечером в гостиной Гриффиндора стояла такая тишина, что можно было услышать, как муха пролетит. Там обосновался не только Северус, но и Люциус тоже. И они вместе, нахмурив брови, контролировали пятерых первокурсников, только летом узнавших, что они волшебники. Дети, высунув от усердия кончики языков, учились правильно пользоваться чернильницей, верно держать перо и писать им на пергаменте, действуя согласно строгим инструкциям вейлы, который, казалось, видел все и всех. С чего вдруг тут такая тишина повисла? Да все потому, что Люциус заставил замолчать всех насмешников только одной угрожающей фразой:

– Не считайте себя свободными от уроков чистописания из-за того, что вы уже как минимум год учитесь в Хогвартсе. Если я решу, что у кого-то неудобоваримый почерк, то эти студенты станут заниматься со мной до тех пор, пока не станут приемлемо писать!

Северус украдкой посмеивался. Ворчавший поначалу, Люциус взялся за поставленную перед ним задачу с превеликой принципиальностью, что только шло на пользу их плану. Вот скажите, кто бы сумел представить Люциуса Малфоя читающим лекции по правописанию магглорожденным?

Северус видел, что Гарри сидел рядом с Драко, Гермионой и Роном лицом к обоим преподавателям. Все четверо полностью сконцентрировались на своих занятиях, скорее всего на заданном на дом. Хорошо ли это? На первый взгляд да. Разве не приятно видеть, как семнадцатилетние юнцы с первых же дней так взялись за обучение? Но по какой-то неизвестной причине ему это не доставляло ни малейшего удовольствия...

На самом деле в настоящее время Северусу не было причины для тревоги. Краткая договоренность между Роном и Гарри, когда Гермиона и Драко занимались Арифмантикой, привела к решению, что оба юноши с полной самоотдачей станут заниматься в основном четырьмя предметами из выбранных для сдачи ТРИТОНов: ЗоТИ, Чарами, Трансфигурацией и Зельеварением. По их мнению, Гербологию можно было легко исключить из списка, а вот от успешности изучения первых четырех предметов могли зависеть их жизни и смерти, когда они найдут очередной хоркрукс или же столкнутся с самим Волдемортом. Имея такую причину для самосовершенствования, лениться они не собирались, ведь каждая крупица нового знания могла послужить делу уничтожения Волдеморта. И Гермиона изумилась, когда после завершения Арифмантики обнаружила своих друзей в библиотеке, работающими над домашним заданием по Трансфигурации, конспектируя наиболее важные места из книг, лежащих на столе. О, конечно же, Драко начал тихим шепотом поддразнивать их, но у него и самого не было иного выхода. Сейчас, когда его отец оказался в преподавателях, могущий наблюдать за его оценками, парень не мог позволить себе ни малейшей ошибки. И потому он должен был оставаться рядом с Гарри, поддерживая иллюзию уже полностью влюбившегося в своего партнера вейлы. Как в библиотеке, так и в гостиной Гриффиндора, куда они потом перебрались.

Время близилось к комендантскому часу, и Гермиона была на седьмом небе от счастья: домашнее задание по Трансфигурации почти закончено, его оставалось только заботливо переписать набело, все необходимые для домашней работы заметки по Зельеварению выписаны, оставалось только отредактировать результат, хотя пока им, всем четверым, не удалось решить один вопрос – оказывает ли цикл луны влияние на качество листьев мандрагоры и, как следствие, на качество зелий, приготовленных с этим ингредиентом? Через четверть часа размышлений и обсуждений, Гарри резко заявил:

– Ладно, хватит копаться тут, я дам вам ответ завтра. Давайте продолжим!

Рон, Гермиона и Драко удивленно переглянулись, а затем Гермиона вполголоса поинтересовалась:

– Неужели ты собрался сделать то, о чем мы сейчас подумали, Гарри?

– Вот это да, какой понятный вопрос! – с сарказмом отозвался Гарри.

– Гарри! Ты прекрасно понял, о чем я говорила!

– Да, я собираюсь спросить! Ты теперь довольна? Мы можем, наконец, продолжать?

– Ты и с ними говоришь в таком тоне? – с насмешкой поинтересовался Драко.

– Иногда, но довожу до твоего сведения, что из-за кое-какого декана Слизерина у меня появилось отвращение к зельеделию, даже если ситуацию чуть поправил миновавший год занятий со Слагхорном. Так что я не согласен забивать себе голову всякими второстепенными деталями и надолго зарываться в поиски их. Я просто задам свой вопрос и собираюсь получить на него ответ! Так что, продолжаем?

Гермиона внимательно посмотрела на друга, а Рон усмехнулся и прошептал:

– Думаю, что тебе не за просто так ответят на твой вопрос, так? Например, потребуют что-нибудь в ответ...

– Рон! – воскликнула Гермиона. – Ты думаешь, что так ты успешнее сдашь свои ТРИТОНы?

– Почему бы и нет?

– Не стоит и мечтать о простом ответе, – буркнул Гарри. – Думаю, сведения «за просто так» мне не предоставят, вот только что за цену назначат – даже предположить не могу...

Драко ничего не сказал, но в душе изумился, как хорошо Гарри успел разобраться в Северусе. Ведь прав он, Северус не станет отвечать на вопросы просто так, без компенсации, но сейчас-то Гарри заранее готовился к этому!

Как раз перед самим комендантским часом Гарри и Драко направились к выделенным им комнатам. Когда они вошли, оба очень удивились, увидев, что в правой стене их гостиной появилась дверь, но больше всего изумлял внушительный засов на ней. Гарри протяжно вздохнул, глядя на дверь, а затем устало поинтересовался:

– А не слишком ли твой отец упрям?

– Думаю, Северус больше, – с насмешкой сообщил Драко. – А теперь прошу прощения, но меня ждет теплая постель в другом месте.

– Когда я расскажу Ремусу, что ты считаешь его теплой постелью, уверен, он будет в восторге, – не менее насмешливо отозвался Гарри.

– По крайней мере я не играю в перепуганную девственницу, Поттер!

– Действительно, требуется много мужества безропотно плыть по течению, покорившись своей вейловской природе!

– Лучше покориться, чем оставаться в постели в одиночестве!

– А тебе отец никогда не говорил, что не стоит ни злоупотреблять своим присутствием, ни заставлять себя ждать?

Голоса обоих парней становились все громче, когда кто-то, негромко постучав в новую дверь, прервал их перепалку. Гарри сердито глянул на Драко и направился к двери, ворча:

– Ну вот! Не сын, так отец!

Но увидев, что стучался Северус, он воспринял визитера несколько любезнее.

– Оказывается, нет! Но я даже не знаю, что лучше! Ах да, – внезапно спохватился парень, – ты пришел вовремя, у меня к тебе вопрос! Так, куда подевался этот проклятый пергамент, где я оставил заметки? – добавил он, метнувшись к своей сумке, где находились его вещи.

Северус незаметно вздохнул. Что еще случилось-то? Он приготовился к очередной гневной вспышке после того, как Гарри увидит новую дверь и поймет, что она дает полный и незаметный доступ в его апартаменты обоим мужчинам. И потому Северус запретил Люциусу даже кончик носа высунуть из комнаты, пока предполагаемый гнев не утихнет. А вместо этого первая же фраза Гарри просто озадачила, и начал мальчишка говорить совсем не о двери. Гарри прервал его размышления.

– Оказывает ли цикл луны влияние на качество листьев мандрагоры и в дальнейшем на качество зелий, приготовленных с ними?

Северус застыл, в очередной раз удивленный Гарри. Несколько секунд в молчании переваривая происходящие, он все же смог резко поинтересоваться:

– Неужели ты собираешься заставить меня выполнить твое домашнее задание по Зельеварению?

– Нет, мне надо, чтобы ты только ответил на этот несчастный вопрос, а не сделал вместо меня заданное на дом! – возмутился Гарри.

На лице Северуса отразилось сомнение, но Гарри продолжал настаивать:

– Домашнее задание об антидотах, это повторение материала прошлого года(12). Вопрос, который я задал тебе, всего лишь небольшая часть заданного!

На миг задумавшись, Северус сказал:

– Садись за стол и записывай. Да, цикл луны влияет на качество листьев мандрагоры. На самом деле есть два наилучших периода лунного месяца, в течение которых следует собирать листья и...

Когда Северус продолжал свои объяснения, а Гарри лихорадочно их конспектировал на своем пергаменте, Драко с отвращением смотрел на них. А ведь ему-то Северус никогда не подсказывал, ни по какому предмету, а тем более по Зельеварению! Значит, можно сделать вывод, что он решил таким образом попытаться улестить своего «ненаглядного» партнера. «Что же, – подумал парень, – самое время и мне уйти отсюда».

Гарри даже не заметил, как Драко покинул комнату, а Северус только ухмыльнулся.

Когда Северус закончил свои объяснения, Гарри вздохнул и сказал:

– Отлично, вот еще одно закончено!

– Я заметил, вы этим вечером были особенно прилежны...

– Пока можем заниматься – занимаемся, – просто ответил Гарри. – И вообще, кто знает, что может понадобиться в бою, даже в поединке против Ремуса и Люциуса... Там видно будет! А ты зачем пришел?

– Чтобы понять, собираешься ли ты устроить нам очередную сцену или нет, – сообщил Северус, не отводя глаз от Гарри.

– Из-за двери, да? – вздохнул Гарри. – Теперь, когда меня загнали сюда, если уж на то пошло, приходится контролировать себя, даже если кому-то захотелось чаще бывать тут. Уже хорошо даже то, что хотя бы Драко не позволяет себя никогда сцапать...

– Тот, кому «захотелось чаще бывать тут», продолжает тосковать, Гарри, – тихо сказал Северус.

Застеснявшись, Гарри отвернулся. Он не знал, что ответить. Да, сейчас его привлекали оба мужчины, да, ему понравилось случившееся накануне, но все же он опасался позволить большее. И вообще, пусть те, кто решат осудить его, хоть на пару минут станут на его место! Как даже представить себе подобный первый опыт, когда оказываешься полностью уязвимым, обнаженным перед двумя мужчинами, причем в достаточно унизительной позе... сложно подобрать другое описание, – не зная, что делать, как поступать, что говорить (впрочем, должен ли он будет вообще что-либо говорить, или следует оставить им полную свободу действий?). И если его возьмет Люциус, – в чем можно почти не сомневаться, тем более, что с ним, в конечном счете, более комфортно, – то где же будет Северус? Что он скажет? Что сделает? Станет ли он комментировать каждое действие, каждое движение? Останется там, в спальне, и будет внимательно смотреть на них пронизывающим взглядом? Или же, что для Гарри было страшнее всего, решит так же взять Гарри вместе с Люциусом? Гарри даже не представлял, как это возможно, но предполагал, что ему будет ужасно больно.

Тот скудный опыт близких взаимоотношений, полученный с Джинни, в случае с обоими мужчинами совсем не помогал. С нею все было совсем не так, они не зашли дальше поцелуев, но и особой тяги форсировать отношения он тоже ни испытывал. Ему просто нравилось обнимать ее, говорить с ней. Не возникало тех порывов желания, что теперь охватывали его в присутствии Северуса или Люциуса.

В свою очередь Северус чувствовал беспокойство, видя явное смущение и замешательство Гарри. Парень отвел самые худшие подозрения, отрицая, что был изнасилован, но что же вызывает в нем такие чувства? Честно говоря, Северус и сам не слишком комфортно себя чувствует! Ему никогда не приходилось никого соблазнять, его самого соблазнил Люциус, и Северус явно был более склонен к сотрудничеству! Задумавшись, Северус решил все же попытаться сделать с Гарри то, что ему самому нравилось в самом начале взаимоотношений с Люциусом – ласкать его, не позволяя желанию полностью затопить парня. Бесшумно приблизившись к Гарри, мужчина положил свои ладони ему на бедра. Почувствовав, как напряглось тело юноши, он вполголоса произнес:

– Может быть расскажешь мне, что тебя так тревожит? Если хочешь, можем направиться к Люциусу. Насколько я его знаю, он предпочтет поговорить с тобой, а не проверять письменные работы студентов...

– Я не уверен, что хочу обсуждать это, – шепнул Гарри, позволяя Северусу привлечь себя к его груди. Мерлин, как же это было приятно!

– Думаю, действительно не хочешь, – согласился Северус, – но полагаю, что сейчас просто необходимо, чтобы ты тем или иным способом сумел выразить то, что чувствуешь. Я не прорицатель, Гарри, и готов признать, что совершенно озадачен твоими реакциями. Должен сказать, мне никогда не приходилось соблазнять кого бы ни было, потому что, едва успев осиротеть из-за Волдеморта, тут же оказался вместе с Люциусом в Логове. Как ты понимаешь, именно Люциус предпринимал шаги к моему обольщению. Потому-то я и хочу, чтобы ты поговорил с ним, думаю, он лучше понимает, что сейчас мешает тебе...

Северус не очень стремился говорить это. Ему самому хотелось ласкать Гарри, пробуждая в нем доверие и влечение к себе, а так он просто подталкивал парня прямо в руки Люциуса! Дело не только в том, что он просил пояснений по поводу странных реакций, вместо того, чтобы попытаться успокоить юношу. Все происходило потому, что Северус оставался в полной убежденности своего абсолютного неумения соблазнять!

В свою очередь Гарри очень удивился услышанному от Северуса. Неужели тот человек, который просто втаптывал его в грязь в течение шести лет, не позволяя себе показать даже малейшей уязвимости, открывался сейчас перед ним, признавая, что в чем-то кто-то его превосходит? Юноша не удержался от улыбки и робко поинтересовался:

– Никаких насмешек? Никакого сарказма?

– Естественно, я же не собираюсь рисковать оказаться изгнанным из собственной постели, – ответил Северус, разрываясь между удовольствием и беспокойством. Он ведь не знал, что скажет им Гарри.

– Тогда мы можем попробовать зайти к Люциусу. Но я ничего не обещаю, – тут же добавил Гарри.

– Конечно, – согласился Северус, направляя парня к двери.

Он в восторге понял, что Гарри не стал пытаться вывернуться из-под руки Северуса, даже когда они пересекли коридор между помещениями и вошли в апартаменты мужчин.

Как только дверь открылась, Люциус резко поднял глаза от проверяемой письменной работы. Все равно ведь с тех пор, как Северус ушел разведать умонастроение Гарри после добавления прохода между комнатами, ему казалось, что уровень работ учеников просто бил все рекорды посредственности. Короче говоря, из-за беспокойства мужчины сильно страдали отметки. Но когда он заметил ладонь Северуса, лежащую на плече Гарри, мнущегося от смущения, он немного расслабился. Следов гнева не заметно, уже хорошо! Он встретился взглядом с Северусом, и тот произнес:

– Пришли поговорить втроем.

– Разумеется, подобное интереснее этих несчастных работ! – ответил Люциус, откладывая перо и отодвигая в сторону чернильницу с красными чернилами. – На диване нам будет удобнее, согласны?

Северус кивнул и с удовольствием проследил, как Гарри устроился в самом центре диванчика. Когда сели и старшие волшебники, – Люциус справа от Гарри, Северус слева, – вейла не стал ожидать, пока все почувствуют неловкость от молчания, а вполголоса поинтересовался:

– Как прошел твой день, Гарри?

– Утомительно из-за занятий кое-кого из присутствующих здесь...

– А так же очень он оказался очень плодотворным, как можно было заметить в гостиной, – прокомментировал Северус, улыбаясь.

– Неужели вы и правда решили учить еще не заданные темы?

– Пока можем это – почему бы и нет, – просто ответил Гарри. – А теперь, когда я убедился, что на некоторые вопросы в книгах ответов не найти, предварительная подготовка оказывается существенным подспорьем...

– Я только сегодня пошел тебе навстречу, – запротестовал Северус, – не думай, что я стану помогать тебе постоянно!

– Почему нет? – спросил Гарри. – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы тебе было за меня стыдно, если я провалю ТРИТОН по зельям, а?

Гарри закончил вопрос более резким тоном, чем ему хотелось из-за того, что ладонь Люциуса осторожно легла на его бедро.

– Ты успешно подготовился ко всем СОВам, в том числе и по зельям, так что я не вижу причины, по которой ты можешь провалиться на ТРИТОНах, если станешь работать с не меньшим усердием!

– Слава Мерлину! Наконец он признал, что я действительно способен на что-то в Зельеварении, фактически, вопреки своей воле!

– Но все это из-за того, что я позаботился дать тебе основы знаний, вот! И кроме того, в прошлом году ты работал по моему учебнику!

– О, точно, по твоему. А может быть ты случайно сохранил и учебник седьмого курса?

Северус растеряно посмотрел на юношу, думая, когда же прекратится это пилообразное поведение(13). И вот Гарри покраснел, потому что, во-первых, Люциус продолжал нежно касаться его бедра, а во-вторых, парень осознал, что вроде бы выбрал не самое удобное время и место, чтобы просить что-либо. Не удержавшись, он стрельнул взглядом на Люциуса и заметил, что тот заулыбался наглости своего юного партнера.

Сам же вейла так же воспользовался изумлением Северуса, так же как кратким мигом триумфа Гарри, чтобы сменить позу: теперь уже правая рука легла на бедро Гарри, тогда как левая обосновалась на плечах юноши.

– Ты хочешь получить МОЙ учебник седьмого курса? – глухо переспросил Северус.

– Очень! С ним намного проще на практических заданиях! Согласен?

Говоря это, Гарри бросал обеспокоенные взгляды на руку Люциуса, начавшую потихоньку гладить бедро.

– Если правильно следовать всем указаниям учебника, то можно успешно приготовить хорошие зелья, – не торопился согласиться Северус, от которого не ускользнул маневр Люциуса.

– Возможно, – признал Гарри, – но очень хорошие или даже превосходные – нет. И ты это прекрасно знаешь!

Произнеся это, он положил свою ладонь на руку Люциуса, решив, что тот уже слишком высоко поднялся по его бедру.

– Наконец ты решил признать мой талант в Зельеварении!

– В Зельеварении я никогда его и не отрицал, – тут же запротестовал Гарри, – а вот педагогические качества, наоборот, у тебя весьма спорные!

Люциус сразу остановился на том месте, где его поймал Гарри, но его левая рука немедленно перехватила эстафету, начав ласкать нежную кожу шеи партнера легкими касаниями большого пальца. Мужчина решил, что сейчас подходящее время, чтобы ненадолго отпустить свои вейловские чары. О, не все полностью, совсем немного, чтобы чуточку смягчить напряжение Гарри. Мужчина понимал, что Гарри и Северус пришли к нему не Зельеварение обсуждать, но зато Гарри уже успешно позабыл цель своего визита.

Он совершенно невинно посмотрел на одновременно повернувшихся к нему партнеров, когда Северус выдохнул:

– Люциус! Ты думаешь, что пора?

– Да, – спокойно ответил он. – Ты скажешь Гарри, где сейчас твой учебник, или же сам отправишься за книгой, если она в Логове, а Гарри получит блестящую Превосходно по своему ТРИТОНу. Но и Драко тоже воспользуется этой книгой, к всеобщему удовлетворению. А теперь давайте перейдем к настоящей теме, ради которой вы пришли сюда.

Еще когда он говорил, его рука покинула бедро Гарри, скользнула к лицу юноши, коснулась его подбородка, а когда мужчина закончил фразу, то поцеловал Гарри в губы. И просто великолепно, что юноша безо всякого колебания ответил ему.

Безо всякой задней мысли Гарри просто наслаждался этим поцелуем. Юноша тихо застонал, когда Люциус начал осторожно исследовать его рот. Появлялось впечатление, что о нем действительно заботятся, холят и лелеют. Он так же чувствовал, что руки Северуса легко, без излишней настойчивости, касаются его тела. Ощутив, как одна из рук в неспешном исследовании осторожно прокралась на живот, Гарри чуть вздрогнул, но тут же Люциус шепнул прямо ему в губы:

– Совсем немного. Просто немного ласк. Только чтобы ты понял, что даже если мы и заходим несколько дальше, но торопить тебя не собираемся, ни я, ни Северус.

Подтвердив свою фразу несколькими поцелуями, он добавил:

– Наверное, до подтверждения союза нам еще далеко, Гарри, но я все же хочу, чтобы ты начал немного больше доверять нам. Чтобы ты позволил нам доставить тебе удовольствие. Чтобы ты мог без опаски экспериментировать с нами.

– Это нелегко, – выдохнул Гарри в ответ, обеспокоено опустив глаза вниз, на руку Северуса, начавшую расстегивать пуговицы его рубашки.

Люциус заставил парня глянуть на себя, ласково ответив:

– Ты совсем ничем не рискуешь, тебя всего лишь немного помучают легкие прикосновения Северуса, который может быть воистину демоном во плоти и непременно заставит тебя чуть ли не умирать от неудовлетворенности под прикосновениями его пальцев.

Пока вейла говорил, Северус успел расстегнуть последнюю пуговицу и осторожно коснулся пальцами такой желанной кожи. Гарри еще раз чуть вздрогнул от прикосновения, но вопреки его представлениям пальцы Северуса холодными не были. Они оказались очень теплыми, и сейчас с невероятной медлительностью рисовали воображаемые фигуры чуть выше пупка. Гарри непроизвольно сжался, когда пальцы чуть прошлись по бокам, и тут же Северус ласково шепнул:

– Мммм... Боишься здесь щекотки?

Гарри только и смог улыбнуться и кивнуть в ответ. У него отлегло от сердца, ведь в голосе мужчины сарказма не слышалось, только нежное поддразнивание. И ему не удалось сдержать легкого смеха, когда Люциус, оторвавшись от жадных поцелуев, заявил:

– Ты обязательно должен показать мне это местечко, Северус.

– Сам найдешь, – ответил Северус, – так Гарри приятнее будет! И вообще, отцепись же ненадолго от его губ!

Стоило Люциусу чуть отстраниться, и Гарри почувствовал, как Северус взял его за плечо и развернул к себе, прекратив даже начатые ласки живота. Но он не набросился на губы Гарри, а стал осыпать поцелуями его лицо, прежде чем все же добраться до уже жаждущего рта. Скорее уже Гарри сам захватил поцелуем чужие губы, жаждая соприкосновения, более глубоких ощущений. Он чувствовал, как поднималось в нем желание, и уже не беспокоился о руках Люциуса, медленно обводивших изгиб его спины через ткань рубашки, хоть и не посягавших ниже пояса брюк, но все же действовавших достаточно решительно.

Когда Северус и Гарри, оторвались друг от друга, прерывисто дыша, Люциус вполголоса сказал:

– Полагаю, пришло время разойтись по спальням.

С восторгом встретив укоризненный взгляд Гарри, повернувшегося к нему, мужчина не смог удержаться от поддразнивания:

– Я считал, что мы будем неспешно продвигаться, чтобы не пугать тебя. Разве я не прав?

Гарри едва удержался от просящегося на язык возмущения, и уцепился было за Люциуса, проведшего пальцами по его губам в попытке стереть появившуюся недовольную гримаску. И все же не утерпел, пробурчал скорее для себя, чем для своих партнеров:

– Я и правда ощущаю себя слабаком!

– Ты не прав, – уверенно ответил Люциус. – Ты...

– Но ведь Драко сам бросился в объятия Ремуса!

– Драко – вейла, а ты нет! – резко заявил Люциус. – Это значит, что сама его сущность должна была бы подтолкнуть его к своему партнеру, причем физически. У вейлы не возникает ни малейшего сомнения в своих чувствах, она желает только одного – нравиться, всегда нравиться своему партнеру! И когда Ремус отбросил свою неуверенность в необходимости физического контакта, разумеется Драко немедленно оказался в его постели!

– А я... я...

– А тебе семнадцать лет, опыта никакого нет, вейловского наследия не имеешь, – ничто не могло так быстро подтолкнуть тебя ко мне. А еще я прекрасно понимаю – знание, что нас двое, для тебя только усложнило ситуацию. И в завершение обсуждения, я искренне огорчен, что позволил тебе поверить в обратное... у нас тут не гонки какие-то, нет определенного срока, неизвестно кем поставленного, или еще чего-нибудь в том же роде. Для меня сейчас важнее всего то, что мы трое учимся доверять друг другу, поддерживать друг друга. Остальное постепенно само придет, естественным путем.

Гарри с сомнением посмотрел на него, но Люциус встретил его взгляд серьезностью, и ни следа насмешки не удалось найти на его лице. И тогда он просто кивнул головой, разрываясь между сожалением и облегчением, что его не стали задерживать, хотя конечно же и Люциус и Северус обняли его, уверенно поцеловав в губы.

12. Удивительно, это прошлогодний материал, а даже Гермиона, много читающая дополнительной литературы, не знает об этом. Даже странно, если честно. Но может быть я ошиблась, неправильно поняла? В оригинале «Le devoir porte sur les antidotes comme révision de l'année dernière.»

13. Уж не знаю, как лучше сформулировать. А возможно и вообще не права в данном «пилообразном поведении». В оригинале – «quand est-ce que ce comportement en dent de scie allait cesser».


	31. Глава 31 Профессор Дамблдор

_Глава 31. Профессор Дамблдор_.

Люциус и Северус проследили, как за Гарри закрылась дверь, а затем улыбнулись друг другу, полностью довольные сами собой. Их юный партнер не вспылил, увидев новую дверь, начал делиться своими опасениями и без особых тревог позволил начать ласки. И при этом Люциус свои вейловские чары отпустил не настолько, чтобы они успели подействовать.

– Тем не менее, он не слишком многое нам открыл, – сказал Северус.

– Я не совсем с тобой согласен, – ответил Люциус. – Он смог осознать часть своих опасений, и пусть я уверен, что у него их еще хватает, все же требуется время, чтобы он тщательно обдумал мои слова, так же как и наши действия. В результате он поймет, что мы просто потихоньку хотим приручить его, а не вынуждаем принять нас силой.

– Ты о нем говоришь, как о котенке!

– Так и есть, если посмотреть иначе! Он еще будет мурлыкать и сам молить о моих ласках, будь уверен! – поклялся Люциус с довольной улыбкой. – Кроме того, это же второй котенок, которого я приручаю... Первый вырос, но по-прежнему жаждет ласки, – продолжил он, придвигаясь к своему партнеру.

Северус прикусил губу, но протестовать не стал – бесполезно, все равно Люциус прав. И он позволил Люциусу увлечь его в спальню. Краткие ласки с Гарри ослабили его собственную способность защищаться намного больше, чем ожидалось, и теперь ему просто необходима была сила Люциуса, его страсть, необходима именно сейчас! Короче говоря, ему нужно было усмирить свою страсть, успокоить ее глубиной взаимно испытываемых чувств.

Гарри машинально вошел в свою спальню и стал готовиться ко сну, не обращая внимания на окружающее. Он безостановочно вспоминал только-только миновавшие минуты, свои сомнения, колебания, постоянство уверений Люциуса, нежность и осторожность обоих мужчин в ласках. Он уже начинал думать, что предполагаемый союз может оказаться не настолько сложным и страшным, как представлялось еще в начале этого вечера. Ни один, ни второй не насмехались над его страхами и колебаниями. Именно поэтому он настолько заблудился в своих мыслях, что вздрогнул, когда, уже устроившись в своей постели, услышал откуда-то слева знакомый голос.

– О, мой милый Гарри, я никогда раньше не видел тебя настолько погрузившимся в раздумья...

– Профессор Дамблдор?

Парень подскочил на кровати, схватился за очки и одел их. Нет, ему не приснилось, профессор Дамблдор действительно оказался тут, в картине, висевшей на левой стене спальни, и его глаза все так же загадочно мерцали за стеклами очков.

– Что вы там делаете? – спросил Гарри. – Разве вы не должны быть сейчас в вашем... ой, в кабинете МакГонагалл?

Профессор Дамблдор широко улыбнулся и отрицательно покачал головой.

– О, мой дорогой Гарри, я просто совсем не хочу попасться Северусу, который начнет меня допрашивать с пристрастием, это он умеет делать как никто другой! А вот с тобой поговорить я хочу. Надеюсь, ты позволишь мне тут остаться...

Стоило профессору Дамблдору замолчать, как Гарри пронзил его взглядом.

– Вы знали! Вы знали обо всем уже больше года!

– Я знал что, мой мальчик?

– Хватит играть со мной! – рассердился Гарри. – Вы знали, что я партнер Люциуса, и ничего мне не сказали!

Профессор Дамблдор кивнул, а затем снова заговорил, не скрывая улыбки:

– Поскольку ты называешь его Люциусом, то могу ли я предположить, что между вами все не слишком плохо?

– Не меняйте тему! – закричал Гарри. – Почему вы мне ничего не сказали?

– Но я же объяснил тебе, Гарри, я не хотел взвалить на твои плечи еще и это, ведь ты только потерял Сириуса и узнал пророчество. Ты не единственный, от кого я скрыл узнанное, – Северус тоже ничего не узнал, потому как ему и без того трудно было справляться с заключением в Азкабан Люциуса, а ведь ему приходилось еще выполнять и деликатную работу при Волдеморте.

– Ладно, тогда нельзя было, а потом? Например, когда вы начали разговор о хоркруксах!

– Тогда тоже было невозможно ввести в курс дела тебя и Северуса, ведь Люциус все еще сидел в Азкабане. И у меня не было никакой возможности освободить его. Ты же сам знаешь, что Скримджер не любил меня и не стал бы слушать моих увещеваний. Он схватил Пожирателя Смерти и отпускать его не собирался. А если бы я сообщил только вам, без Люциуса, вы бы дотла сожгли Хогвартс, но поговорить друг с другом так и не удосужились. Только Люциус мог помешать вам вцепиться друг другу в глотки! Я сделал все, что мог, чтобы подготовиться к этому году, Гарри, все сейчас в полной готовности, чтобы можно было сделать последнее усилие в борьбе против Волдеморта.

– Хоркруксы?

– Не только, Гарри. Орден многое готов сделать на твоей стороне, не задавая при том лишних вопросов. Я часто говорил с Северусом о тебе, и, несмотря на все свое тогдашнее предубеждение, сейчас он знает тебя намного лучше. Юный Драко тоже выжил, чего оказалось непросто достичь! Мерлин, я действительно думал, что этот бедный ребенок ошибется и от его рук все же погибнет кто-то из невинных! А следовало дотянуть до того момента, когда Северус должен был убить меня.

– Но именно благодаря мне Драко никого так и не убил! – воскликнул Гарри.

– Конечно, за что я тебе очень признателен! А теперь скажи мне, преуспел ли ты кое в чем... например, в Гринготтсе?

Гарри только в последний момент удержал рвущийся ответный вопрос, несколько мгновений подумал, а затем спокойно заговорил:

– Это вы узнали от МакГонагалл, но сделали свои выводы, так?

– О, мой дорогой Гарри, я смотрю, несколько дней или недель около Люциуса и Северуса уже повлияли на тебя. Ранее ты поинтересовался бы, как я узнал...

– Поскольку я уже научился думать, – шутливо отозвался Гарри, – может быть, вы теперь скажете мне, зачем нужна такая тайна о поисках хоркруксов? Почему нельзя говорить о них Ордену? Или Северусу?

– Ах, ты не прав, ты по-прежнему задаешь прекрасные вопросы! Если вспомнить, что ты выжил после уничтожения очередного хоркрукса, думаю, ты уже догадался, почему я поставил эту задачу перед тобой.

– Да ведь если бы не было Драко, я бы умер!

– Расскажи мне об этом, – сказал Дамблдор, не отводя от парня глаз.

И Гарри рассказал все, о чем поведал ему Ремус, все, что произошло вечером и ночью после налета на Гринготтс.

Когда рассказ завершился, профессор вроде бы задумался, а затем сказал:

– Ничего из этого меня не переубедило. Я по-прежнему уверен, что только ты способен уничтожить хоркруксы Волдеморта.

– Почему только я?

– Потому что Том отметил тебя, Гарри. Он отметил тебя, как равного себе. Хоркруксы – производные самой темной магии, и мало что известно о них, настолько они пагубны. Они – невероятное проклятие, способное погубить любого волшебника! Так что мы, возможно, первые, кому удалось уничтожить некоторые из них. Но ты же видишь, уничтожение кольца для меня оказалось плачевным, вызвав безостановочно возрастающую слабость всего тела. Но все же наиболее коварным был фрагмент души, который не прекращал своих попыток захватить мой разум, и против которого мне пришлось упорно бороться днем и ночью в течение всего остатка моей жизни.

– Вы хотите сказать, что...

Испуганный Гарри не смог закончить свою фразу.

– Да, Гарри, тот кусок души Тома пытался любой ценой зацепиться за меня, захватить мою сущность, мой разум, я же оказался единственным доступным ему человеком, чье тело можно было занять, ведь именно я разрушил его вместилище.

– А как же я? – еле выдавил Гарри.

– Ты? Ты без особых проблем уничтожил дневник Тома, затем эту чашу, и осколки души не цеплялись за тебя. Но они и не могли, ведь ты отмечен магией самого Волдеморта. И потому этим кускам души, лишенным любого возможного вместилища, только и оставалось что раствориться.

– Но... А Джинни? – воскликнул Гарри. – Она же была в Тайной комнате. А дракон, а гоблин? Они находились поблизости в Гринготтсе! Каждый раз я был не один!

– Дракон и гоблин не могли принять кусок человеческой души, мой мальчик, это просто невозможно. Впрочем, я не думаю, что живое существо иного рода вообще может послужить вместилищем. Что касается Джинни, она была защищена самим способом уничтожения вместилища куска души. Ты же рассказывал мне, что вонзил ядовитый клык василиска в дневник, вот только, сделав это, ты уничтожил не только само вместилище, но и фрагмент души тоже. Ничто не может устоять перед ядом василиска.

– То есть вы хотите сказать, что лишь я на самом деле способен уничтожать хоркруксы? – обескуражено выдохнул Гарри.

– И да, и нет. Тебя могут сопровождать другие люди, которые, к примеру, займутся разрушением защиты, установленной Волдемортом вокруг хоркруксов, но уничтожение самого вместилища фрагментов души останется на твою долю, причем действовать придется в одиночку.

Гарри помолчал, а потом опять спросил:

– Но все равно, почему нельзя рассказать орденцам? Или Северусу? В конце концов, они же наверняка более компетентны, чем я, и лучше справятся с поисками. Разве не так?

– Компетентны? Возможно, но не в этом проблема. Орденцы испытывают отвращение от одной только мысли, чтобы подвергнуть твою жизнь опасности. Конечно же не только твою, – тут же добавил он, не давая времени Гарри на протест, – жизни остальных юношей и девушек тоже. И, насколько я их знаю, они все попытаются пожертвовать собой, чтобы тебе не пришлось рисковать, чтобы ты остался в безопасности...

– Они готовы пожертвовать?..

Гарри запнулся на последних словах, а Дамблдор вполголоса продолжил свои объяснения:

– Пожертвовать своей жизнью? Да. Согласятся и на то, чтобы за них зацепился кусок души Волдеморта, а затем покончат жизнь самоубийством. Что же касается Северуса, как я мог сказать ему, рискуя, что он вместе с Люциусом решат попробовать самостоятельно заняться уничтожением этих предметов, а в результате умрут, лишив и тебя наилучшего шанса на счастье?

Профессор Дамблдор сделал то, что Гарри никогда раньше не видел – он долго протирал очки. Только потом, посмотрев на Гарри поверх очков, вернувшихся на свое законное место, просто сказал:

– Я не смогу с тобой долго разговаривать этим вечером, Гарри, я чувствую, что у меня сейчас нет никаких светлых идей, но пожалуйста, подумай надо всем, что я тебе сейчас сказал, прежде чем необдуманно рисковать...

Профессор Дамблдор закрыл глаза и тихо захрапел, не дав Гарри задать множество вдруг возникших вопросов.

Так что же ему делать? Рассказать Люциусу и Северусу об этом? Продолжить скрывать от них, даже когда их отношения ощутимо улучшились? А Гермиона и Рон, которые хотят помогать ему в поисках, примут ли они его решение, если он расскажет об этом Люциусу и Северусу? Или предпочтут отойти в сторону? Может быть, их заденет, если оба мужчины возьмут поиски в свои руки, ведь именно друзья так помогали ему раньше? А Дамблдор? Возможно, он не отказался бы еще поспрашивать, не нашлось ли каких зацепок о медальоне, о неизвестном Р.А.Б., который хотел помешать Волдеморту? И рассказал ли умерший директор все, что знал о хоркруксах, или же что-то опять утаил?

Ах, честно говоря, это раздражало! Видеть перед собой Дамблдора, то ли спящего, то ли притворяющегося спящим, и не иметь возможности задать ему ни единого из крутящихся в голове вопросов! Он недобро глянул на портрет и поглубже зарылся в одеяла.

Заснул юноша много позже, когда все мысли просто смешались в голове. И перед тем, как погрузиться в сон, он пообещал сам себе поговорить сначала с Роном и Гермионой, конечно же без неудобного присутствия Драко, и только потом, может быть, рассказать хоть что-то Люциусу и Северусу. Не раньше.

Миновала почти неделя с начала занятий, когда Гарри представился подходящий случай. За это время он не продвинулся ни на шаг – Дамблдор пропал со своей картины, Волдеморт тоже не появлялся, не намекал на места, где можно бы поискать очередной хоркрукс, в волшебном мире по-прежнему говорили о разрушившемся через несколько минут после прохождения Хогвартс-Экспресса мосте, – в общем, ничего нового. Только отношения с Люциусом и Северусом мало-помалу продвигались дальше, по крайней мере с гарриной точки зрения. Он чувствовал, что рядом с этими мужчинами он уже не так напряжен, сам довольно часто приходил к ним в апартаменты, чтобы получить несколько так желанных отныне поцелуев и ласк. О, конечно, старшие волшебники явно могли считать, что дело почти и не сдвинулось с места, но для самого юноши позволить снять с себя рубашку, разрешить ласкать себя и позволить своим рукам начать собственное исследование мужских тел оказалось большим шагом вперед. Он действительно учился доверять, и это было необходимо, учитывая достаточно недавние напряженные взаимоотношения с Северусом.

Наконец подвернулся ожидаемый случай, и Гарри, увидев Драко, вступившего в обсуждение Гербологии с Невиллом, сделал знак Рону и Гермионе и сказал:

– Я собираюсь немного прогуляться снаружи.

Обмениваясь ничего не значащими фразами, они вместе вышли из замка и решительно уединились неподалеку от озера. Как только они удобно устроились на траве, Гарри начал:

– Я видел профессора Дамблдора. На картине, – тут же уточнил он, заметив, какими удивленными глазами уставились на него друзья.

– И где же? – выдохнула Гермиона.

– В моей спальне есть одна картина, – сообщил Гарри. – В общем, он попросил разрешения прятаться у меня от Северуса, но я думаю, что это только часть правды. Опять!

– Ты это о чем? – немедленно переспросил Рон.

– Каждый год, не обманывая меня на самом деле, Дамблдор постоянно недоговаривал. И я не думаю, что сейчас что-либо изменилось! – сердито бросил Гарри.

– Гарри! Ты преувеличиваешь, – возмутилась Гермиона.

– Ничего подобного! Слушай, Гермиона, он обо всем знал еще тогда, когда мне исполнилось шестнадцать! Знал это еще тогда, понимаешь? Это значит, что весь прошлый год у него была возможность сказать мне об этом, или же хотя бы сообщить мне необходимую информацию про вейл!

– Но он же наверняка думал, что ты все это знаешь!

– Неужели? И кто бы мне рассказал? Дурсли? Или ты считаешь, что у Сириуса было время на подобный рассказ? Не-е-ет, он же первоклассный манипулятор, использующий своих пешек, то есть нас, по своему желанию и согласно поставленной себе цели!

– Ты же на самом деле не можешь думать так о нем, Гарри! – шокировано вскрикнула Гермиона, а Рон круглыми глазами таращился на друга.

– Еще как могу! – резко ответил Гарри. – Неужели вы ничего не замечаете? Как вы можете отрицать, что он по капле выделяет нам необходимую информацию? Ведь никто не видит ситуацию полностью, только он, а он выдает свои «советы», которым приходится следовать! Впрочем, это скорее приказы, чем советы! Я не говорю, что это плохо, Гермиона, но все же с ним мы действуем практически вслепую! А еще он манипулировал и Северусом, воздержавшись от сообщения, что я второй партнер Люциуса! А Ремус, которого он засылал во все концы Англии, только бы тот не попал в Хогвартс! А Драко, которому он позволил тонуть в попытках устроить убийство! А Орден в полном составе, получивший, в конце концов, приказ не задавать вопросов! Ни о чем не спрашивать МЕНЯ, просто следовать за мной!

– Ты говоришь ужасные вещи, – пробормотал Рон.

– Именно поэтому я считаю его манипулятором! А ведь есть еще одна «мелочь» о хоркруксах, которую он наконец соизволил сообщить, но при этом он вообще-то мог сказать это и раньше, даже если был не уверен в своих выводах!

Замолчав на несколько мгновений, чем очень обеспокоил Гермиону, Гарри все же продолжил:

– Только я могу уничтожать хоркруксы, потому что части души, что спрятаны в них, не станут пытаться завладеть мною.

Гермиона ахнула от ужаса и прижала ладонь ко рту. Рон широко распахнул глаза и пробормотал:

– Ты хочешь сказать, что...

– Я хочу сказать, что весь прошлый год Дамблдор боролся с частью души Волдеморта, которая пыталась захватить его, так же как другой кусок души завладел Квиреллом!

– Но... а как же сам этот кусок... тогда... потом? – все же спросила Гермиона глухим голосом. – Он полностью уничтожен?

– Не знаю! – выплюнул Гарри. – Как знать, убило ли заклинание только Дамблдора, или же заодно уничтожило и этот кусок души? По словам Дамблдора фрагмент души, содержавшийся в дневнике Волдеморта, был уничтожен, потому что я использовал ядовитый клык василиска. Но больше я не знаю ничего! И он сказал, что думает, будто Волдеморт сделал семь...

– Семь кусков – семь хоркруксов, или же один из этих кусков тот, что сейчас в нем самом? – выдохнула Гермиона.

– Надеюсь на это, Гермиона, но не знаю! А так же не имею ни малейшего представления, где могут быть остальные!

Они замолчали, на несколько минут погрузившись в раздумья, а затем Гермиона все же спросила:

– Почему эти части души не могут захватить тебя, Гарри?

– Потому что, если верить словам Дамблдора, Волдеморт отметил меня, как равного, согласно условиям пророчества.

– Что же, подведу итог. Хоркруксы защищены могущественной темной магией. Но чтобы уничтожить хоркрукс, после того, как удалось до него добраться, нужно разрушить вещь, превращенную в оный. При этом ты должен быть в одиночестве, чтобы фрагменту души не за кого было зацепиться. Тобой успешно уничтожено уже два хоркрукса, и один – скорее всего тоже приказал долго жить. Значит, осталось разыскать и уничтожить еще три, а еще самого Волдеморта тоже. В качестве подсказки об одном из них у нас есть поддельный медальон и записка, подписанная Р.А.Б. Вполне возможно, следует искать места, важные для Волдеморта, когда он был ребенком, но это не обязательно, ведь два хоркрукса он доверил своим Пожирателям Смерти, которых считал самыми верными...

Лица молодых людей вытянулись, когда были озвучены такие многозначные выводы. И Гарри все же сказал:

– Даже не знаю, стоит ли все это рассказывать Люциусу и Северусу.

– А Дамблдор не сказал тебе, почему он ничего не сообщил Ордену Феникса? – заинтересовался Рон.

– По его словам многие члены Ордена предпочли бы принести себя в жертву, а не позволить мне самому заняться уничтожением хоркруксов...

– Но это же не обязательно неверно, – задумчиво сказала Гермиона.

– Но я не согласен, чтобы они так рисковали! – вспылил Гарри. – Если я могу уничтожать хоркруксы без особых последствий, они должны позволить мне это!

– По-моему, у тебя успешно отрастет седая борода, пока тебе удастся убедить в этом мать Рона, – отметила Гермиона.

– Значит, мы пришли к выводу, что продолжаем хранить тайну?

– Но, с другой стороны, Люциус и Северус сделаны из иного теста. Они не такие, как миссис Уизли. Конечно же я уверена, что Люциус даже своим собственным телом постарается тебя защитить, но все же эти мужчины более рассудочны и способны хладнокровно размышлять. Если перед тобой окажется только ничем не защищенная вещь, содержащая часть души, может быть, они и позволят тебе остаться с ней наедине для уничтожения ее.

– Проблема в том, что именно «может быть»...

– А еще их опыт в темной магии может оказаться очень даже полезным, как мне кажется...

– И вообще, если вспомнить, как все происходит, – пробурчал Рон, – Гарри как обычно все равно останется один... За шесть миновавших лет ни разу ситуация не изменилась!

Гарри еще немного подумал, и решительно заявил:

– Тогда я все же скажу им.

– А как ты помешаешь им запереть тебя в замке? – тут же с вызовом поинтересовалась Гермиона.

– Сыграю на их чувствах, – цинично ответил Гарри. – На тех, которые Люциус испытывает ко мне, и... возможно, моих.

Гермиона несколько секунд смотрела на него, а затем кивнула. А потом сказала:

– Не стоит забывать и о еще одной проблеме, Гарри. Проблему эту зовут Драко.

– Что он еще сделал? – зарычал Гарри.

– Скорее, что он не делает, – ответила Гермиона. – Конечно, он всегда находится рядом с тобой, но не ведет себя как влюбленная вейла...

– Тем лучше! – в ужасе ответил Гарри.

– Но уже начались шепотки, – высказался Рон. – Это даже стало основной темой вечернего разговора между Симусом и Дином. Невилл старается не вмешиваться, но даже я заметил, что он удивлен!

– А от меня вы чего хотите? – резко спросил Гарри.

– Ему придется действовать более демонстративно, – заявила Гермиона.

– А что потом? – возмутился Гарри. – Ты что, хочешь заявить, что он должен лапать меня перед всеми, а?

– Да.

На этот раз Гарри просто потерял дар речи от изумления. Не может быть, его друзья же просто пошутили! Или нет? Его взгляд заметался между Роном и Гермионой, но они смотрели серьезно, и в глазах их не было ни смешинки.

– Вы же пошутили? – едва слышно спросил он.

– Нет, совсем нет. И чем скорее это произойдет, тем лучше, – с прохладцей отозвалась Гермиона.

– Но почему? – простонал Гарри.

– Потому что я прочитала достаточно о подтверждении вейловского союза, чтобы понять – магию, которая возникнет во время твоего соединения с Люциусом, скорее всего, почувствуют и в башне Гриффиндора, потому что она находится достаточно близко от ваших апартаментов. И будет не слишком правдоподобно, если перед этим вы с Драко не сделаете вид, что постепенно сближаетесь друг с другом. Эта комедия должна обмануть всех, Гарри, прочих слизеринцев в первую очередь, но и не только их. Весь замок должен поверить в вашу игру!

– Только этого и не хватало, – вздохнул Гарри, схватившись за голову. – Я гоняюсь за четырьмя или пятью кусками души темного мага, над моей душой стоит вейла, а еще приходится притворяться, что я принимаю ухаживания другого вейлы...

– При этом старательно избегая ревности Ремуса, потому что этой ночью как раз полнолуние...

– Потрясающе! – проворчал Гарри, глядя на насмешливо улыбающегося Рона, наконец-то соизволившего прокомментировать ситуацию:

– А ведь я всего несколько лет назад завидовал твоему имени, твоей славе, тому, что ты никогда не поступаешь так, как все почему-то считают нужным... А теперь я полагаю, что наблюдать за происходящим из первого ряда намного интереснее и веселее...

– Рон! – тут же оборвали парня два голоса, полные упрека и горечи.

– Что? – отозвался Рон. – Гарри ненавидит, когда его жалеют, потому я и не стану этого делать! Я просто пытаюсь найти юмор в сложившейся ситуации, ведь унывать-то мне не хочется!

– Но в случившемся нет ничего смешного! – запротестовал Гарри.

– О, да, конечно, но вот если посмотреть со стороны, то можно просто умереть от смеха. Подумайте сами, Драко Малфой должен соблазнять тебя, Гарри, на виду у всех, при том стараясь сильно не раздражать Ремуса, и все это под носом у своего отца и Северуса, вынужденных изображать искреннюю радость случившемуся... Знаете, в самом деле смешно становится!

– И правда, если посмотреть на все под таким углом, то это действительно забавно, – признала Гермиона с легкой улыбкой на губах.

Гарри замер на несколько мгновений, а потом, видя, как посмеиваются Рон и Гермиона, все же и сам осознал юмор случившегося, пусть такое и случайно получилось. Через несколько секунд они вместе вело смеялись, заранее представляя лица всех трех преподавателей, а так же Джинни, когда они увидят подобную картину.

Их веселье не унялось, даже когда они вошли в Большой Зал, чтобы поужинать, чем трио привлекло к себе несколько любопытствующих взглядов, особенно со стороны представителей собственного факультета.

Драко сидел в обществе Невилла и, казалось, напряженно их ждал. Веселье достаточно расслабило Гарри, и он позволил себе положить ладонь на плечо так называемого своего вейлы, радостно сказав:

– Не принимай на свой счет, но ты действительно не хочешь знать, почему мы смеемся.

Драко настолько подозрительно посмотрел на Гарри, что тому пришлось добавить:

– Знаешь, я просто понял, ты же пока не совсем осознал, что значит для тебя оказаться связанным со мной...

Драко пришлось прикусить себе щеку, чтобы не отозваться напрашивающейся резкостью, но этого позволить себе он не мог. Он шесть лет высмеивал знаменитость Гарри, но вот как-то задеть этого гада сейчас, изображая Джека Донсона, нельзя. Да и вообще, он не мог позволить себе даже наименьшую ошибку, тем более этим вечером. Сейчас ему просто необходима полная и безоговорочная поддержка Гарри, причем сразу же после ужина, а значит, зарвавшегося гриффиндорца пока не стоило ставить на место. Потом время будет. Рассудив так, Драко любезно произнес:

– Надеюсь, ты поскорее укажешь мне все преимущества и недостатки этого.

Драко озадаченно увидел, как эта ужасная троица просто скорчилась от смеха. Он озадаченно перевел взгляд на Невилла, а тот, пожав плечами, сообщил:

– Не волнуйся, в конце концов Гарри обо всем расскажет!

Драко пришлось смириться и терпеть широкие улыбки, внезапные взрывы смеха, стоило только троице развеселившихся гриффиндорцев глянуть или на него, или на преподавательский стол. Вот только эти мерзавцы даже слова в пояснение так и не обронили!

Наконец, когда от десерта уже почти ничего не осталось, Драко склонился к Гарри и шепнул на ухо:

– Мне нужно, чтобы ты пошел со мной в наши комнаты, сейчас, Гарри!

Гарри вздрогнул от близости Драко, припомнив все, что обсуждалось с Роном и Гермионой, и предательский румянец залил его щеки. Неужели Драко прочел его мысли, раз впервые позволил себе такую близость именно сейчас?

Кивнув в знак согласия, Гарри встретился с насмешливым взглядом Рона, и едва не рассмеялся прямо в лицо Драко. Но он все же сдержался. Как сказала Гермиона, маскарад в замке им придется продолжать, несмотря ни на что, и не стоило ставить юного вейлу в неудобное положение или же унижать его каким-либо образом. Под заинтересованными взглядами не только Гермионы и Рона, но и почти всех сидящих за столом Гриффиндора, а так же нескольких рейвенкловцев, они вышли из-за стола. Но вот вопросительных взглядов Люциуса и Северуса они не заметили.

А мужчины огорченно проследили за тем, как Драко вышел из-за стола раньше обычного, ведь они знали, что этой ночью ожидалось полнолуние, и прекрасно осознавали отсутствие Ремуса за профессорским столом. Не сговариваясь, они тоже решили выйти из-за стола раньше, чтобы спокойно отправиться к себе. Так Люциус бы убедился, что его сын не собирался сотворить какой-нибудь глупости. Вот только им не повезло, на их пути оказалась профессор Спраут, ласково заворчавшая на них:

– Полно, Стивен, вы же не собираетесь последовать за сыном и его партнером? Дайте им немного времени, пусть дети лучше узнают друг друга, наедине, без вашего контроля!

– Дорогая Помона, понимаете, я не тот человек, который может стать между вейлой и ее партнером, вот только, видите ли, совсем недавно мистер Поттер ругал все, что ему оказалось известно о союзе с вейлой, так что я просто хочу быть как можно ближе к сыну, на случай, если вдруг понадоблюсь ему...

– Но ведь, даже сидя на своем месте, вы не могли не заметить покраснение щек и замешательство мистера Поттера, когда он решил выйти из-за стола! Ничто и никто не сумеет убедить меня, что эти двое просто отправились заниматься домашними заданиями!

– Помона, – воскликнула позабавленная профессор МакГонагалл, – может быть стоит позволить Стивену самому решать надобность своего присутствия?

– А разве вам, Минерва, не кажется, что отец должен дать возможность сыну попытаться соблазнить своего партнера? А вы, Эндрю, что думаете вы, партнер Стивена?

– Я полностью согласен со Стивеном. Честно говоря, я несколько опасаюсь возможных вспышек ярости мистера Поттера, тем более что всем давно известен его взрывной темперамент. И это еще мягко сказано! Кроме того, если судить по количеству взысканий и отработок, заработанных им в течение обучения...

– О, это ничего не значит. Если вы решили внимательно проанализировали это, то должно быть заметили, что наш бывший коллега, Северус, казалось, просто наслаждался, назначая бедному ребенку взыскания, – вмешался профессор Флитвик. – Мне же, к примеру, никогда не приходилось жаловаться на него во время занятий или во внеучебное время! И я не думаю, что ему понравится постоянное наблюдение за ним везде и всюду – бедняга совсем не любит, когда кто-то начинает лезть в его личную жизнь...

Люциус ожесточенно скрипнул зубами. Они что, сговорились? Это заговор? Но он тут же взял себя в руки, расслабился и с холодной улыбкой сообщил:

– Уверяю вас, я не собираюсь вломиться к ним, но надеюсь, вы позволите мне отправиться к себе, чтобы продолжить работать?

Да, он решил позволить себе поведение, напоминающее поведение ледяного Малфоя, но сейчас с этим ничего не поделаешь! И вообще, тут сложилась чрезвычайная ситуация!

Мужчинам все-таки удалось выйти из Большого Зала. Они быстро прошли по замковым коридорам, сокращая путь всеми известными Северусу способами. Якобы не торопясь, они вошли в свое жилище, и уже за закрытой дверью Люциус отбросил всю свою сдержанность, бросился к двери, ведущей в выделенные Гарри и Драко комнаты, и забарабанил в нее.

– Открыто, – послышался насмешливый голос Гарри. И тут же стало понятно, отчего такой тон, когда парень добавил, самостоятельно распахивая дверь: – Вот только слишком поздно! Драко уже отправился строить из себя Красную Шапочку...

– Что? О чем он говорит?

Северус, прекрасно поняв, на что намекнул Гарри, вздохнул:

– Он уже отправился к Ремусу! Историю Красной Шапочки мы расскажем тебе потом, а сейчас, если поспешим, мы еще можем догнать его...

– Неужели? – с сарказмом поинтересовался Гарри. – Вы сможете прийти к комнатам Ремуса меньше чем за три минуты?

– Вообще-то, чтобы добраться до кабинета Защиты, понадобится около десяти минут, – резко отозвался Северус. – Или же пять, если воспользоваться известными мне тайными переходами. Пошли, Люциус, нужно торопиться!

– Или же три минуты, если пройти по переходам, которые указал Ремус, – промурлыкал Гарри.

– Да ты вообще понимаешь, что может случиться с Драко? – вспылил Люциус.

– Более-менее, – признал Гарри. – И не стоит на меня так смотреть! Что вы хотите от меня услышать? Правду или нагромождение лжи? Я научился терпеть Драко, потому что больше мне ничего не оставалось, но наслаждаться общением с ним я все еще не могу! И прежде чем вы начнете упрекать меня, спросите у себя, вам Рон и Гермиона начали нравиться, или же вы их просто терпите, потому что они – мои друзья?

– Но Драко мой сын!

– А еще он настоящий придурок, испоганивший мне все годы в Хогвартсе, сознательно устраивавший мне такие ситуации, что я раз за разом влипал в отработки, чаще, чем кто-либо другой, причем все это происходило с неприкрытого согласия Северуса.

– И тебя не беспокоит, что благодаря твоему попустительству он сильно рискует? Ремус же может укусить его, – Северус попытался вызывать в Гарри чувство вины.

– А мне казалось, что нельзя становиться между вейлой и ее или его партнером, – парировал Гарри. – Кроме того, своим поступком он сейчас подтверждает, что по праву попал в Гриффиндор – ведь он храбро пошел вперед, туда, куда стремился. Честно говоря, впервые он на такое решился.

– Он и до того не трусил, – продолжал протестовать Люциус, пусть уже и не так активно.

– Правда? Позволь мне усомниться, – язвительно заметил Гарри. – Коварство, хитрость, изворотливость, способность провернуть ситуацию на благо себе, – что да, то да, – но вот смелость свою ему еще доказывать и доказывать! Смотрите, на третьем курсе он был готов расплакаться, когда Гермиона угрожала ему своей палочкой! Ах да, разыгрывать из себя опасного человека в Инспекционной дружине Амбридж у него лучше получалось! Заполучить больше власти, чтобы угрожать остальным, – это действительно про него, но это же не смелость!

Люциус развернулся к Северусу и ровным голосом спросил:

– Это правда?

– Все это не случайно, он же целитель, – резко ответил Северус. – Я не знаю, что тут первично, но, бесспорно, сделать из Драко воина у тебя не получится, его магия не позволит этого, да и мужества у него не хватит. Но не стоит тебе сразу разочаровываться. Силы у него достаточно, только направлена она на исцеление. А поскольку, как ты сам знаешь, магия уравновешивает сама себя, то на каждую силу есть своя слабость.

– Почему же Ремусу удается заставить его сражаться? – задумался Люциус.

– Потому что он – партнер Драко, причем доминирующий в их отношениях. В каком-то смысле, – я так представляю, – Драко знает, что он в стае Ремуса, а значит, подчиняется воле вожака стаи, страшно ему или нет – не важно. Если его доминант велит сражаться – он подчиняется, даже если внутренне готов бежать со всех ног прочь. Выбирая между двух зол, он предпочитает меньшее – бой, а не гнев своего доминанта. Кстати, твой родительский авторитет не сможет ни на что повлиять, только Ремус может подтолкнуть его так, что парень возобладает над своим страхом сражений.

– Все это напоминает мне один очень ненавистный мне тип связи, Северус, – холодно отозвался Люциус.

– Но то, что нас не устраивают такие отношения, а возможно мы просто их абсолютно не понимаем, не значит, что для Драко и Ремуса они не подходят... Должен сказать, я заметил разницу в состоянии Ремуса в этом году и тем временем, когда он впервые появился в Хогвартсе в качестве преподавателя. Ныне он оставался довольно здравомыслящим более продолжительное время, чем тогда.

– Но ведь он же принял Ликантропное зелье, сделанное Слагхорном!

– И что? Или ты думаешь, что Слагхорн лучше меня готовит зелья? – голосом Северуса можно было заморозить птицу на лету.

– Нет, но...

– Три года назад я тоже готовил это зелье, и единственное, что отличает наше время от того, – присутствие Драко, вступившего в наследие. Похоже, он способен успокоить волка, и поверь, этому я только рад и готов сердечно благодарить мальчика.

– Но все же, такая зависимость...

– Она подходит им, пока они оба этого желают, – оборвал своего вейлу Северус. – А теперь, Гарри, когда ты успешно уничтожил даже минимальную возможность перехватить Драко, может быть хотя бы объяснишь нам, почему ты со своими друзьями, Роном и Гермионой, так веселились за столом?

Гарри несколько озадачила беседа мужчин, ему казалось, что он что-то упустил, не понял, только определить, что именно, пока не удавалось. Но вот вопрос Северуса вернул его в реальность, и парень тут же застеснялся. Вот как можно рассказать такое, тем более при Люциусе?


	32. Глава 32 Ночью полной луны

_Глава 32. Ночью полной луны... _

Драко едва смог взять себя в руки, когда узнал причину веселья этой невозможной троицы гриффиндорских придурков. Он не стал отвечать на подколки, даже губ неприязненно не сжал, но тут же сам себе поклялся, что никто не посмеет превратно истолковывать его взаимоотношения с Гарри. Он навсегда соединен с Ремусом, и все в нем в ужасе возмущалось против тисканья другого человека. И озабоченности в этом не было ни на миг.

Перед дверью Ремуса он глубоко выдохнул, прекрасно осознавая опасность, которой он, не смотря ни на что, подвергался. Да, его партнер принял зелье, и значит взял верх над своим волком, но что же будет, если рядом окажется кто-то еще? Как на постороннее присутствие отреагирует волк? А реакцию Ремуса-человека юноша явно увидит утром.

Наконец, окончательно решившись, он быстро открыл двери и проскользнул внутрь. Одной рукой он вернул на место защитные заклинания, в то время как вторая рука уже принялась за рубашку. Он едва успел восстановить заклинание тишины, когда в комнате раздался болезненный вопль. Драко испуганно сглотнул. Теперь он свою рубашку уже скорее разорвал, а не просто снял ее, а затем развернул крылья. Едва они полностью раскрылись, вылетела выбитая дверь, и перед вейлой предстал его партнер в волчьем облике.

Великолепный.

Мощный.

Опасный.

Именно эти эпитеты первыми пришли на ум Драко. Когда же он услышал стон, интерпретированный как протест, он тихо произнес:

– Это всего лишь я, Ремус. Слишком трудно знать, что ты совсем один.

Говоря это, он осторожно двигался вперед, потом положил свою палочку на стол рядом с палочкой Ремуса. Но при этом он не отрывал глаз от оборотня, и видел, что тот так же смотрел на него. Еще не растерзали, и это уже хорошее начало. Драко указал на комнату с выбитой дверью и снова заговорил:

– Может, нам лучше будет там, а?

В горле Ремуса возник рокот, который заставил было остановиться, но вейла не отступил. Руководствуясь инстинктом, когда Ремус двинулся к нему, он опустился сначала на колени, а затем припал на локти. Он знал, что не должен бросать вызов своему доминанту, а сейчас особенно. В этой ситуации, перед огромным Ремусом-волком он казался сам себе особенно маленьким. От страха он прикрыл глаза, когда Ремус приблизился к нему, и подставил горло. Он не смог подавить дрожь, когда почувствовал теплое дыхание на своем плече, и нормально задышал, только когда осознал, что Ремус начал вылизывать его шею, а не пытался укусить. Некоторое время Ремус исследовал тело Драко языком, и, наконец, довольно что-то проворчал. Драко почувствовал, как волк толкнул его мордой в спину, и медленно поднялся на ноги, направившись к спальне. Когда парень оказался у постели, он повернулся к Ремусу. А тот легко запрыгнул на нее и настойчиво что-то рыкнул.

– Иду, иду, – шепнул Драко.

И только он собрался сесть на постель, Ремус громко рыкнул и положил свою переднюю лапу на джинсы Драко.

– Вижу, ничего не изменилось, – с легкой улыбкой произнес Драко. – Даже не знаю, как ты собираешься согревать меня, когда наступит зима, Ремус. Наверное, планируешь ограбить магазин перин?

В ответ послышался настойчивый рык, и Драко поспешил полностью раздеться – Ремус таким образом утверждал, что не потерпит никакой одежды в их постели. Полностью обнаженный, он с улыбкой лег на постель, не отводя глаз от своего партнера, а затем тихо сказал:

– Я не могу лежать на спине этим вечером... А как? На боку? На животе?

Одобрительный рокот Ремуса, раздавшийся на его последнее предложение, заставил юношу вздохнуть про себя. Разве можно было ожидать что-либо иного? Он послушно улегся на живот, а его крылья мягко накрыли постель по бокам. Над его спиной послышалось успокаивающее рычание, и он внезапно почувствовал, как на его ягодицы навалилось что-то тяжелое. Хотелось повернуться, посмотреть, где и что предпринимает Ремус, но резкий рык запретил ему двигаться. И потому приходилось лежать, чувствуя мягкость меха Ремуса на своей коже, тяжесть тела оборотня, прижимающего его к постели. Через несколько минут юноша все же прошептал:

– Значит, мне так и спать?

Последующий одобрительный рык подтвердил его слова. Ремус был сильнее волка, и знал, что для Драко лучше всего. Юноша желал присоединиться к своему партнеру, и теперь принимал все последствия своего решения. Ремус взял на себя обязанности заботиться о Драко, следить за режимом его занятий и отдыха. Так что, решив явиться к своему превратившемуся в волка партнеру, Драко, несмотря на то, что едва миновало восемь вечера, должен безо всякого сопротивления лечь спать, прямо как пятилетний ребенок.

«Может быть хотя бы объяснишь нам, почему ты со своими друзьями, Роном и Гермионой, так веселились за столом?»

Эти слова Северуса продолжали эхом звучать в голове Гарри. Он выдохнул, поднял голову и смело сказал:

– Вы не знаете, какие сплетни ходят сейчас в башне, но, мне кажется, вас нужно просветить. Все считают, что Драко слишком боязлив в противоположность мне.

– Боязлив? – возмутился Люциус. – Ничего подобного! Он постоянно клеится к тебе!

– Это не совсем так, – шепнул Северус. – Он все время проводит с Гарри, но при этом не проявляет почти никаких знаков внимания, которые следовало бы от него ожидать...

– И на том спасибо! – выдал Люциус.

– Конечно, но вот только это не внушает никакого доверия, – тут же ответил Северус.

– Да, это же отметила и Гермиона, – мрачно процедил сквозь зубы Гарри. – Но прежде чем вы что-нибудь скажете, предупреждаю сразу, особенно тебя, Северус, обниматься с Драко или делать еще что-то подобное я не стану. Ясно?

– Полностью согласен, – с жаром согласился Люциус.

– Все правильно, если не считать того, что мы рискуем своим прикрытием, – отозвался Северус. – Я ведь тоже не хочу, чтобы Драко обнимался с Гарри, но, может быть, они сделают вид, что держатся за руки, а заметив нас, вдруг резко отпрянут? Хотя бы для поддержания легенды, просто чтобы дать понять, что им не нравится проявлять чувства напоказ.

– Но ведь никто из нас не девушка, – зашипел Гарри. – И не говорите, что и два парня так могут, я никогда не видел ничего подобного, не видел, чтобы Ремус с Драко так себя вели, а ведь только Мерлин знает, что их вообще-то не оторвать друг от друга, будто скотчем их приклеили.

– Что такое скотч? – переспросил сбитый с толку Люциус.

– Это такая маггловская вещица для склеивания, слабее смолы, – тут же пояснил Северус. – Зато подобное может подтвердить развитие отношений!

– А как же я? – возмутился Гарри. – Я же не девушка!

– Да послушай, ты же сам вынес тему на обсуждение, – начал ругаться Северус, – так что не жалуйся, когда тебе предлагают решение!

– Знаете, Люциус, Северус, решение конечно неплохое, и если вы не сможете придумать лучшее, то продемонстрируйте это между собой! Ведь если на такое способен отец, то и сын тоже сумеет повторить!

– О нет! – запротестовал Люциус после мгновения оторопелого молчания. – Даже не подумаю!

– Так и не предлагайте мне пойти на такое, – заключил Гарри. – Тем более с кем-то, кто даже не моя вейла!

– Тогда хотя бы поменяйтесь своей одеждой, – внезапно заявил Люциус. – Не всей, конечно, обменяйтесь несколькими вещами, в том числе и одеждой, как будто перепутали. Это усилит впечатление тайной близости. А в будущую субботу остановитесь на довольно длительное время у мадам Паддифут.

– Эй, что нам там делать по-твоему? – возмутился Гарри. – Да и вообще, не понимаю, с чего это нам надо показаться там, если все должны оставаться в замке!

– Ах да, об этом сообщат в субботу на завтраке. На этот день назначен выход в Хогсмид.

– А почему нас не предупредили раньше?

– Как бы Минерва ни утверждала обратное, мост упал не случайно. Целью был Хогвартс-Экспресс в целом и ты персонально, – сухо ответил Северус. – Такое позднее сообщение о выходе в Хогсмид – один из способов обеспечить безопасность. Радуйся, что ты один из знающих это, и не проговорись никому! Кроме того, даже Рон и Гермиона не должны ничего знать о нашем плане, потому что им не удастся правдиво изобразить удивление, увидев вас в деревне вместе, в отличие от Драко и тебя, а это только подтвердит версию, что для тебя теперь Драко стал ближе, чем они.

– Тем не менее, я мог бы заняться чем-нибудь более интересным, чем пить чай у этой сплетницы!

– Ну да, интереснее, – отозвался Северус, – но в то, что это важнее для защиты всех, я просто не поверю! И вообще, неужели так сложно посидеть часок за чашкой чая, обсуждая квиддич, а?

– Угу, посмотрел бы я на тебя, если бы тебе потребовалось повторить подобное в обществе Ремуса! – все еще пытался сопротивляться Гарри.

– Да бесполезно все это, – заговорил Люциус. – Ладно, по крайней мере хоть останьтесь в кондитерской, на виду у всех, например на террасе, если погода позволит, и сплетни сами расползутся. Северус, насколько я помню, у тебя есть кое-то для Гарри. Так?

Северус вздохнул, а потом молча взмахнул палочкой. Какая-то книга порхнула к нему, и мужчина с очередным вздохом протянул ее Гарри.

– Это учебник седьмого курса, – сказал он.

– С комментариями? – спросил Гарри, жадно сцапав книгу.

– Конечно. Но я категорически запрещаю тебе применять все, что не относится к Зельеварению, не сообщив мне об этом. Ясно?

Гарри согласился со сказанным, даже не раздумывая, успев уткнуться в книгу, просматривая заданное на следующий урок Зелий. Он быстро прочел примечания, чтобы разобраться, все ли там понятно для него, а потом оторвался от учебника и широко улыбнулся.

– Спасибо, – выдохнул он. – Впрочем, теперь нужно найти предыдущую...

– И где же она? – спросил Северус с насмешкой.

– В Выручай-комнате.

– Конечно, можно было и самому догадаться, – вздохнул мужчина. – По-моему, за эти два года ее нашло больше учеников, чем когда бы то ни было.

– О какой комнате вы говорите? – заинтригованно поинтересовался Люциус.

– Видишь ли, – заговорил Северус, не отводя глаз от Гарри, – раньше мало кто из учащихся находил ее. Сам Дамблдор обнаружил ее совсем недавно. Речь идет о помещении, дверь в которое находится неподалеку отсюда. Особенность этого места – способность приспосабливаться к желанию того, кто трижды пройдет мимо места, где появляется до того скрытая дверь. Там, где вы на пятом курсе устраивали свои собрания, я прав?

Гарри согласился, улыбнувшись в ответ.

– Но мне казалось, что Амбридж поймала их там, – заинтересовался Люциус.

– Она застигла нас, когда мы выходили оттуда, – поправил его Гарри. – Никто не может войти внутрь, если там находится кто-то другой, если не известно, о чем он подумал, чтобы дверь возникла. Я знаю, из-за этого чуть зубы не сломал в прошлом году, когда ее оккупировал Драко. Я понимал, что там что-то творится, но так и не смог заставить дверь появиться.

– А как ты нашел эту комнату? – поинтересовался любознательный Люциус.

– Кажется, сначала о ней заговорил Дамблдор, а затем ее на пятом курсе упомянул Добби. Она появляется, если действительно необходима.

– Возможно именно из-за этого ты и не мог попасть внутрь, когда Драко был там, – заметил Северус. – Комната могла счесть, что ты не настолько нуждаешься в ней, в отличие от уже находящегося внутри, что тебе не надо знать, чем он занят. А вот его-то приперла к стенке необходимость провести Пожирателей Смерти в Хогвартс.

– Зато тебе очень нужно было спрятать учебник Зельеварения от глаз Северуса, – добавил Люциус.

Северус скривился, но ничего не сказал в ответ. Он позволил Люциусу убедить себя, подчинившись его несколько вероломным аргументам, включавшим волны невероятного наслаждения, не просить ничего взамен своему учебнику, и теперь почти сожалел о своем согласии. Фактически, больше всего он жалел о том, что не может подобраться еще немного ближе к Гарри физически. И когда тот выдал, что должен сделать домашнее задание по зельям с помощью нового учебника, на лице Северуса появилась такая гримаса, что понявший его состояние Люциус быстро произнес:

– Сначала мы должны проверить, что творится в проклятой общей гостиной твоего Дома, сердце того шума-гама, чтобы никто не воображал, что мы присматриваем только за Драко и Гарри. А затем вернемся.

Северус позволил себе еще одну гримасу, которую Гарри даже не заметил, довольный, что теперь, с учебником Северуса, он справится быстрее, чем казалось раньше, а значит, сможет выдержать тот дьявольский темп обучения, который установила Гермиона, составив ему план занятий.

Вернувшиеся Люциус и Северус обнаружили Гарри погруженным в написание домашнего задания и решили позволить ему закончить его, прежде чем сделать очередную попытку заполучить Гарри в свою постель.

Северус краем глаза наблюдал за Гарри, а Люциус сконцентрировался на проверке сданных пергаментов, уверенный, что Северус предупредит его, когда Гарри закончит свое занятие.

Северус сейчас занимался только наблюдением за Гарри, удивляясь, как юноша способен вызвать желание, даже не отдавая себе в том отчета. Все в нем притягивало – и эти иногда хмурящиеся брови, и концентрация его, и перо, которое юноша иногда пощипывал губами... Мужчина как наяву вдруг увидел, как эти губы касаются кое-чего другого...

Он сразу же сорвался с места, как только Гарри положил перо и потянулся, устав от неподвижности и нахождения в одной и той же позе.

– Позволь мне, – шепнул он юноше, положив руки на плечи.

Ладони Северуса быстро нащупали болезненные места, ведь и у него часто болели плечи, когда он долго корпел над проверкой работ, да и у Люциуса тоже уже начали появляться те же симптомы. Северус знал, что массаж сперва болезнен, ведь нужно размять спазмированные мышцы, но Гарри не отодвинулся, благодарный за помощь. И потому мужчина не беспокоился, когда послышалось болезненное ворчание, и продолжил свои действия, пока не почувствовал, как напряжение ушло из разминаемых мышц. Когда плечи юноши полностью расслабились, он осторожно превратил лечебный массаж в ласку, позволив себе скользнуть ладонями ниже по спине Гарри.

На этом этапе Люциус окончательно оставил мысль закончить проверку глупых заданий первогодок, положил перо и стал наслаждаться наблюдением за происходящим. Гарри закрыл глаза и чуть приоткрыл рот, позволяя Северусу прикасаться к себе, полностью доверяя ему. И наблюдение за ласками обоих своих партнеров просто хватало вейлу за душу. Он давно мечтал о подобном, что Северус и Гарри по достоинству оценят друг друга, что они отбросят друг перед другом свои щиты.

Когда Северус решил поднять Гарри, обнимая его, Люциус тоже встал, придвинувшись к Гарри очень близко. И с легкой улыбкой проследил за тем, как Гарри, отступив, откинулся на грудь Северуса. Гарри был самым маленьким из них троих, и Люциус даже почти не надеялся, что он догонит их ростом. Но как раз его рост позволял юноше так просто положить голову на плечо кого-нибудь из партнеров, не чувствуя при этом дискомфорта!

Когда вейла увидел, как руки старшего из его партнеров медленно скользнули по торсу Гарри, осторожно приподнимая тонкую форменную рубашку, то тоже решил воспользоваться расслабленным состоянием юноши. Он наклонился, целуя Гарри, и получив ответ, опустил руки на бедра парня.

Гарри было просто очень хорошо. Он наслаждался всем: и прикосновениями рук своих партнеров, две из которых уже проникли под его одежду и гладили его обнаженную кожу, и поцелуями Люциуса, и теплым дыханием Северуса у виска, и жаром обоих тел, прижимавшихся к нему. За миновавшую неделю Люциус и Северус основательно успокоили его, ведь даже если они и не говорили об этом, он знал – мужчины замечали его чувства, обращали внимание на то, что он хотел или не желал делать с ними. Он все больше уверялся, что они остановятся в любой момент, стоит только пожелать. И не будет ни протестов, ни попыток настоять на своем, они просто отступят, он уже проверил это. Для внешнего мира он оставался Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, тем, кто должен решать, что делать, вести бой против Волдеморта, а здесь и сейчас, когда они втроем, он мог позволить себе стать получающей стороной, позволить вести себя. Он пережил достаточно огорчений и неприятностей в отношениях с Чжоу и, пусть и меньше, с Джинни тоже, и из-за произошедшего ему теперь сложно было сделать первый шаг. И теперь ему оказалось легко позволить себе принять инициативу от других, особенно если вспомнить, что у этих других с ним хорошая такая разница в возрасте. И чаще всего это делал Люциус.

Конечно, сейчас инициативу проявлял Северус, но он не рискнул сделать что-то большее, чем позволял себе Люциус. Именно вейла делал первые шаги и даровал новые ощущения, пробуждая желания.

И Люциус почувствовал доверие юноши. Позволив себе несколько мгновений наслаждаться этим ощущением, он все же прошептал:

– Пойдем. Давайте пройдем в нашу спальню.

Заметив, что Северус резко поднял голову, вопросительно глянув на Люциуса, вейла подтвердил, разворачивая Гарри в сторону двери, ведущей в спальню:

– Там будет удобнее. И Гарри знает, что в любой момент может остановить нас. Я не ручаюсь за отсутствие жестов разочарования, если ты, Гарри, остановишь нас в какой-нибудь особенно интересный момент, но мы все равно примем твое решение, чего бы нам оно ни стоило.

Северус с большим трудом сдержал довольно резкое высказывание на тему разницы в подходах к нему и к Гарри: ему, когда он пришел в спальню Люциуса в Логове, вейла сразу предельно ясно сообщил, что остановки не будет! Но видно что-то все же появилось в выражении его лица, поскольку Люциус добавил, направляя странно молчаливого и послушного Гарри в спальню:

– Нас трое, и слишком многое стоит между нами... Для него все намного сложнее...

– То есть со мной ты осторожничаешь намного больше, чем с Северусом? – тихо поинтересовался Гарри.

Он не обманывался, прекрасно понимая, что его бывший профессор Зельеварения, похоже, оказался намного менее робким партнером, чем он, но при этом понимал, что тут уж ничего не поделаешь. И вообще, несмотря ни на что, он считал, что имеет право медлить и привыкать! К черту благородство, самолюбие, гордость и гордыню! У него было право выбирать, с какой скоростью продвигаться к чувственности, позволяя себе капризничать и привередничать!

– Какая разница? – вкрадчиво мурлыкал Люциус, когда они вошли в спальню. – Что нам лишние несколько дней, или даже недель? Важнее, чтобы тебе хорошо было.

И Люциус решительно прекратил обсуждение, снова поцеловав Гарри.

Гарри позволил Северусу снять с себя рубашку и не сдержал вздоха удовольствия, когда почувствовал, как к его коже прикоснулась кожа Северуса. Он сам так же начал робко расстегивать рубашку Люциуса, желая прикосновений и его белоснежной теплой кожи. Вот они все трое оказались обнажены по пояс, и Люциус тоже прижался к юноше. Руки Северуса дарили ласки хоть и нежные, но все же жадные. Поцелуй Люциуса стал жестче, оба мужчины так тесно прижались к Гарри, что он почувствовал их возбуждение, но вопреки всем его опасениям, сейчас это совсем не беспокоило.

Он позволил подвести себя к постели. Люциус первым лег на нее и промурлыкал:

– Иди ко мне, Гарри.

Тот осторожно улегся рядом со старшим волшебником, точнее, скорее на нем. Даже не задумавшись, он положил голову мужчине на одно плечо, а руку на другое. Юноша застенчиво улыбнулся Северусу, устроившемуся рядом с Люциусом лицом к Гарри.

Когда три руки взялись медленно ласкать его спину, то нажимая сильнее, то легко касаясь, у него начали вырываться вздохи от удовольствия, причем Гарри прекрасно понимал, что мужчины хотели бы зайти намного дальше.

Он задрожал, когда эти нежные руки сначала случайно, а потом уже целенаправленно спустились на его ягодицы. Сам же Гарри даже не осознавал, что его собственные пальцы рисовали на коже Люциуса неизвестные узоры.

Юноша резко распахнул глаза, когда почувствовал, как его вдруг уложили на бок, и между ним и Люциусом проникла рука.

– Так будет удобнее, – нежно прошептал Люциус.

Гарри сглотнул, услышав звук расстегиваемой молнии, но Северус мурлыкнул:

– Не беспокойся, о Люциусе позабочусь я.

Чужая рука дерзко легла на его пах, вызывая первый стон удовольствия, а потом следующий, когда она начала осторожные касания. И Гарри не подумал протестовать, когда она решительно расстегнула его брюки.

– Северус! – вдруг услышал он придушенный возглас Люциуса.

– Это только чтобы немного отвлечь тебя, и ты не торопил события с Гарри, – поддразнивающее отозвался Северус.

Осмелившись глянуть ниже, Гарри увидел, что Северус полностью освободил член Люциуса, хотя брюки все еще оставались на вейле. Сердце парня зачастило, когда он только допустил возможность того, что именно этим возьмут его. Гарри попытался успокоиться, убеждая сам себя, что ничего не произойдет без его согласия, да и пропорции этого члена не слишком отличались от органа юноши...

Чуть прикусив губу, он позволил своей руке скользнуть по телу Люциуса ниже, до тех пор, пока не встретил ладонь Северуса, касавшуюся возбуждения их вейлы. Он чувствовал, как пальцы Северуса немного отодвинулись, давая место и его пальцам.

– Вместе, Гарри, – хрипловато шепнул Северус.

Северус положил свою руку поверх ладони Гарри, смыкая и свои, и его пальцы вокруг члена Люциуса, вызывая у мужчины непроизвольный стон.

Взгляд на Люциуса, закрывшего глаза и чуть приоткрывшего губы, убедил Гарри, что мужчине очень нравится начатое Северусом и Гарри, и юноша позволил Северусу вести руку. Ощущение контраста между такой нежной кожей Люциуса и твердостью его члена заставляло и самого парня задыхаться от нахлынувших чувств. Да, ему и самому стало тесновато в брюках, но это было неважно.

Ласки продолжались, и Люциус стонал все более четко, начиная извиваться на постели. Гарри отметил, что Люциусу все же удалось избавиться от сковывающих движения брюк, и он шире раздвинул ноги, давая своим партнерам больше доступа для ласк. Гарри очарованно следил за тем, как этот мужчина, так долго казавшийся чуть ли не ледяным, все глубже погружается в наслаждение. Когда Гарри показалось, что Люциус уже близок к завершению, они с Северусом ускорили ритм движений. И тогда руки вейлы судорожно сжались на запястьях его любовников, и он прерывисто выдохнул:

– Остановитесь. Я не хочу так. Только не один. И еще... вы помешали мне, – продолжил он, прикоснувшись к паху Гарри и не отводя взгляда от парня.

Гарри застонал под атакой этой руки и инстинктивно толкнулся ей навстречу. А затем он распахнул немного затуманенные глаза, почувствовав, как с него снимают брюки вместе с боксерами. Заметив просто горящий желанием взгляд Северуса, устремленный на него, и слыша голос Люциуса, шепчущего, как же он великолепен, Гарри закусил губу.

Похоже, Люциус заметил недоверчивость Гарри и привлек его к себе, захватывая его рот жестким поцелуем. Гарри застонал, почувствовав, как его обнаженное тело прижалось к телу Люциуса, но быстро забыл обо всем под ласками рта и рук вейлы. Ему было так хорошо, что он даже не испугался, когда ладони Северуса рискнули скользнуть намного ниже, чем оба мужчины позволяли себе ранее.

В свою очередь Северусу оказалось сложно сдерживать свои ласки, которыми он осыпал Гарри. Мерлин, да как тут не поддашься эротизму происходящего? Нагой, прижавшийся к Люциусу, извивающийся от удовольствия, Гарри оказался настоящим призывом к сладострастию. Он не знал, что задумал Люциус, до чего планировал дойти, но хотел тоже принять участие, хотя, если бы понадобилось, одно наблюдение за этими двумя способно было довести до грани. Он недоверчиво приподнял бровь, когда Люциус, переводя дыхание, безо всякой двусмысленности показал, чего ждет от него. Северус совсем не был уверен, что Гарри готов к таким ласкам, тем более от него, но раз Люциус так решил... В конце концов, разве не у вейлы имеется опыт обольщения? Бесшумно взяв любрикант, он положил его рядом с собой, прежде чем положить ладони на сладкие округлости Гарри. Он слабо улыбнулся, поняв, что Люциус продолжал гладить Гарри, удерживая того возбужденным, но не позволяя достигнуть оргазма. В очередной раз глянув на Люциуса и получив от того подтверждение кивком головы, Северус окончательно сконцентрировался на ласках, которыми собирался одарить юношу.

Гарри не представлял, что замышляли за его спиной, да и Люциус не давал даже заподозрить что-то раньше, чем следовало. И потому парень немного напрягся только тогда, когда почувствовал, что руки Северуса впервые приблизились к месту разделения его ягодиц. Это внезапное напряжение не осталось незамеченным Люциусом, и он тут же произнес:

– Северус даст тебе время привыкнуть.

И жесткий поцелуй Люциуса смел возможные протесты, и его руки продолжили ласкать спину Гарри. Удивительно, но пойманным в ловушку юноша себя не чувствовал, эти руки уже стали для него гарантом безопасности, защиты. И тем не менее он залился краской смущения, когда Северус начал осторожно раздвигать его ягодицы ладонями. Деликатные касания, жар тела Люциуса под ним, успокаивающие и ободряющие слова – все это никак не могло изменить его ощущений. Ему все равно казалось, что положение, в которое он попал, довольно унизительно. И ему почудилось, что он сейчас просто умрет на месте от смешавшихся воедино стыда и удовольствия, когда горячий язык Северуса коснулся его самого сокровенного местечка. Гарри поразило никогда ранее не испытываемое удовольствие. Он даже представить не мог, что это место настолько чувствительно, но все подтверждало уже случившееся: язык Северуса мог доставить ему невообразимое удовольствие, и Люциус даже прекратил свои ласки, позволяя наслаждаться новыми ощущениями.

Люциус заметил замешательство Гарри, но остановиться сейчас не было сил. И не потому, что это оказалось бы для него настоящим подвигом, ведь сейчас именно Северус занимался Гарри. Дело в том, что прерываться не хотелось. Мужчина не знал, позволил бы им Гарри идти до конца, но поскольку он не запротестовал, то и такие интимные ласки никто и не стал прерывать.

О Мерлин, он так близок к свершению общего союза со своими партнерами...

Гарри не смог сдержать стона разочарования, когда почувствовал, что язык Северуса прекратил свои нежные ласки. Мерлин, ну и пусть это немного унизительно, но как же от этих ласк хорошо! Он прикусил зубами нижнюю губу, и жалобно прошептал:

– Северус...

– Непременно вернусь, – промурлыкал тот в ответ, одарив Люциуса лучистым взглядом.

Гарри, готовый снова почувствовать жар языка Северуса, удивился, ощутив нечто прохладное, коснувшееся сжатого колечка мышц и начавшее входить в него.

Ой... Мерлин...

Неужели Северус действительно делает то, о чем он сейчас подумал?

Нет, это не то чтобы неприятно, но... Эээ... Гарри просто не понимал, готов ли он к такому...

– Северус, – заговорил он сдавленно.

– Позволь ему это, – выдохнул Люциус, осторожно прижимая Гарри к себе. – Именно со мной ты должен будешь сначала соединиться. Северус просто подготавливает тебя, и физически, и морально. И я охотно позволяю ему делать это, потому что знаю, как подобное приятно ему.

– Пра... правда?

– Конечно, – вполголоса подтвердил Северус, не останавливаясь. – Ты даже представить себе не можешь, как приятно видеть, что ты так доверился мне, какой ты податливый.

Говоря это, Северус смог полностью ввести свой палец в жаркий, узкий канал, и теперь упивался постепенным расслаблением Гарри. Несколько движений туда-сюда, внутрь и наружу, позволили быстро найти чувствительное местечко. И триумфальная улыбка озарила лицо Северуса, когда послышался стон удовольствия Гарри.

Гарри не знал, чего только что коснулся Северус внутри его тела. Вот только от этого прикосновения его пронзила молния чистого наслаждения, и ему хотелось повторить это ощущение, да и вообще, он бы не отказался, чтобы это никогда не прекращалось. И он запротестовал, когда Северус извлек свой палец из него. Услышав протест Гарри, Люциус по-доброму рассмеялся. И когда юноша резко дернулся, пытаясь пронзить насмешника взглядом, вейла нежно сказал:

– Как же хорошо видеть тебя таким, так алчущим новых ласк...

– Да, я...

Закончить Гарри не удалось, ведь теперь в него вошли два пальца Северуса, одним своим проникновением несколько неприятно растягивающие тугое колечко мышц. Не то чтобы слишком больно, но все же довольно чувствительно. Но зато сейчас Северус знал, к чему стремится, и с первого же проникновения коснулся того самого чувствительного местечка, заставляя Гарри тут же забыть обо всех неудобствах.

Прежде чем Гарри понял, что что-то изменилось, его быстро приподняли, ставя на колени и позволяя опираться на локти. Юноша полностью утонул в ощущениях, дарованных прикосновениями сначала Северуса, а затем и Люциуса, обхватившего ладонью фаллос Гарри, как только получилось до него добраться. Когда Северус добавил третий палец, Гарри поморщился, но старший волшебник действовал в полном взаимодействии с Люциусом, и тот весьма эффективно смог отвлечь своего младшего партнера.

Когда у юноши не осталось никаких мыслей, когда он ничего уж не замечал и только и мог, что стонать от наслаждения, Северус и Люциус решили сменить свои позиции. Со многими предосторожностями, не позволяя Гарри осознать происходящее, они смогли сделать это, и, только чуть позже, приоткрыв глаза, он понял, что под ним сейчас оказался Северус, а значит продолжает готовить его Люциус. Что же, Гарри дураком никогда не был, и он прекрасно понял, что означала такая смена позиций.

Ладонь Северуса твердо легла на затылок юноши, несильно надавила, заставляя опустить голову на плечо мужчины, а сам он прошептал:

– Расслабься, все будет хорошо.

Гарри даже не успел встревожиться, он только почувствовал, как пальцы Люциуса покинули его тело, и тут же их место заняло что-то более внушительное, вырывая у него болезненный стон.

– Не отодвигайся от Люциуса, – потребовал Северус, – это поможет.

Видя, что Гарри не двигается, Люциус без колебаний вошел до конца. Он тут же почувствовал, как почти помимо воли распахнулись его крылья. От наслаждения сами собой закрылись глаза. Наконец он соединился со своим младшим партнером!

Вейла не двигался, зная, что Гарри нужно время привыкнуть к проникновению. Но зато он позволил магии струиться в себе, позволил ей вырваться наружу, закружить вокруг партнеров. Мужчина полностью доверял Северусу. Тот сможет направить Гарри так, что его тело легко примет вторжение, а сам Люциус может заняться их магией.

Единственное, что мешало Гарри полностью потеряться в неге – это настоящая боль от вторжения в его тело. А ведь он уже чуть не вознесся на седьмое небо. Руки Северуса, касающиеся его кожи, хриплый, настойчивый голос, расточающий похвалы, – все способствовало погружению в пучину наслаждения. А еще и магия, казалось, изменялась, жаждала вырваться из тела, вот только почему-то это совсем не тревожило. Он не смог сдержаться, выдавив жалкое «Нет!», когда Люциус почти вышел из него, и окончательно рухнул в бездну, когда мужчина снова глубоко погрузился в него.

Как ни странно, в дальнейшем они плохо помнили, как свершилось подтверждение их связи. Воспоминания об этом оказались для Люциуса более туманными, чем память о заключении первого союза. Магия окутала их всех, признавая обоих партнеров вейлы, и завершила превращение высшей вейлы в вейлу связанную(14). Оба партнера были признаны, приняты и одарены новыми, предназначенными только для них способностями. Гарри получил все сразу, Северусу пришлось пока довольствоваться неполными дарами, полученными в итоге первоначальной связи с высшей вейлой.

Счастье захватило их и полностью переполнило.

И когда в спальне раздались крики наслаждения, могущественная волна магии возвратилась обратно и разделилась на три части: стрела направилась к Люциусу, щит предпочел Северуса, а простая сфера избрала Гарри.

Становление высшей вейлы завершилось.

14. «veela uni».


	33. Глава 33 Признания

_Глава 33. Признания_.

Становление высшей вейлы завершилось.

Если бы кто-то этой ночью посмотрел на замок со стороны, он мог бы увидеть, как в окнах загорелось необыкновенное золотистое свечение, не похожее ни на электрический свет, ни на огонек свечи, скорее напоминавшее вспышку чистого золота.

Сон у всех детей и подростков этой ночью отличался беспокойностью. Нет, кошмаров не было, просто старших охватило желание, а младшие даже не всегда могли дать название тому, что почувствовали их тела. И многие такое чувствовали впервые.

Этой ночью все преподаватели уверились, что Гарри Поттер соединился со своей вейлой, ну и пусть почти все ошибались в имени его счастливого избранника.

Этой ночью Гермиона и Рон, находящиеся в своих постелях, улыбались, и их обоих переполняли светлая радость и легкая грусть. Их друг принял свое положение, признал партнерские узы, но все же они потеряли честь его внимания, ведь отныне он станет делить свое время между ними, его друзьями, и своими партнерами...

Этой ночью один волк выл на луну, и впервые с того момента, когда его, ребенка, укусили, в вое его звучала радость. Его волчонок принял претендовавших на него старших волшебников, смог им довериться. А затем волк прижался к своему собственному партнеру, просто дрожащему от желания. Как ни странно, если у Ремуса по мере приближения полнолуния возрастали страстность и желание к своему партнеру, то волк желать своего вейлу не мог, ибо совокупиться он мог только с волчицей, а не с человеком. Однако он все же подтолкнул своего партнера мордой, поощряя дать выход чувствам, и самому удовлетворить возбужденное тело, чтобы желание не мешало заснуть. И когда его вейла в наслаждении прошептал имя Ремуса, волк довольно рыкнул – он единственный партнер этого юного мужчины, что только радовало.

Первым в себя пришел Северус. Его подхватила та же волна наслаждения, что и Люциуса и Гарри, отчего он был невероятно счастлив. Он ожидал, что его, хоть и непреднамеренно, но все же отодвинут в сторону во время соединения Люциуса и Гарри, но этого не произошло. Как только Люциус распахнул свои крылья, Северуса тоже захватил тот невероятный, фантастический вихрь, однако мужчина все же оказался в силах направлять Гарри, помогая принять непривычное вторжение в тело, прежде чем всех их затопила волна удовольствия.

Сейчас он чувствовал вес тела Гарри на себе, тепло его дыхания у своей шеи. Люциус, все еще возвышавшийся над ними, зажмурив глаза, хватал ртом воздух. Его полностью раскрытые крылья, как два нежных щита, сомкнулись вокруг них. И когда вейла, наконец, открыл глаза, взгляды мужчин встретились. У обоих сил хватило только на слабые улыбки, но они оба знали – сейчас они окончательно связали себя с Гарри, сейчас они действительно оказались в самом начале общей жизни. В грядущие дни, они знали это заранее, им следовало окружить своего юного возлюбленного большей заботой, причем стараясь не подавить его. В первые дни после подтверждения союза, партнер несколько дезориентирован, даже озадачен собственной магией, которая видоизменялась из-за соединения. Гарри стал сильнее, и ему следовало бы обучиться использованию своих мысленных щитов, которые отныне стали для него естественными. Но со времен своего обучения у Северуса остались только самые лучшие воспоминания: то согласие с Люциусом, направлявшим его, тот тесный контакт с вейлой... То же самое следовало повторить и с младшим волшебником. А еще стоило все же убедить парня довериться им и рассказать о той чертовой миссии, возложенной на него Дамблдором, при этом ничего не требуя.

Северус услышал тихий стон Гарри, когда Люциус отстранился и вышел из него, мужчина тут же властным жестом велел Люциусу заглянуть на полочки ночного столика – там действительно хранилось обезболивающее зелье, припасенное на такой случай. Что за партнер бы он был, если бы, будучи мастером-зельеваром, не приготовил что-то, могущее помочь младшему избавиться от неприятных ощущений после первого опыта? Но они оба быстро поняли, что Гарри явно не в состоянии проглотить зелье самостоятельно. Его измотало их соединение, и теперь парню хотелось только спать. Понадобилась вся нежность и убедительность Люциуса, чтобы усадить его, и Северус даже думал, что напоить Гарри зельем не удастся. Когда все же они справились с этим заданием, то позволили юноше удобно устроиться в постели, а сами легли по бокам. Люциус расположился за Гарри, так, чтобы суметь полностью накрыть крылом обоих своих партнеров. И только после этого все они погрузились в сон.

Ранним утром жалобный звук вырвал Драко из сна. Но только после третьего стона он понял, что происходит. Вставало солнце, и Ремус снова изменялся.

– Ремус, – взмолился он, – поднимись с меня, позволь встать и окутать тебя крыльями. Это поможет тебе.

Тот даже не шелохнулся, но к счастью (или к несчастью, уж как посмотреть), новый приступ боли заставил его просто подпрыгнуть, и Драко тут же сел. Ни на секунду не задумавшись, он обнял оборотня, сомкнул вокруг него свои крылья и зашептал Ремусу подбадривающие слова, не замолкая ни на миг во время долгих минут пытки, когда волку пришлось уступать место человеку.

Когда тяжело дышащий Ремус окончательно стал человеком, он цеплялся за Драко так сильно, как никогда до этого времени. Да, юноши тут не должно было оказаться, но от его присутствия оказалось так хорошо... Сегодня все прошло даже лучше, чем тогда, когда он сам учился в Хогвартсе, чем тогда, когда он резвился в Запретном Лесу вместе с тремя остальными Мародерами. И его возлюбленный сам решил присоединиться к нему, не смотря на свойственный ему недостаток мужества. И хоть волчья сущность заставила бодрствовать всю ночь, Ремус чувствовал внутри себя умиротворение. И боль превращения оказалась намного меньше, чем обычно, когда он оказался в коконе крыльев вейлы. Мужчина ощутил, как к его губам прикоснулось горлышко флакона, и он выпил предложенное зелье, когда Драко прошептал ему, что это обезболивающее. Несмотря ни на что, усталость от миновавшей ночи все же ощущалась, но он, борясь со снов, все же сказал Драко:

– Тебе сейчас уже пора. Не стоит тебе опаздывать на занятия, а еще ты просто обязан сегодня показать свою близость с Гарри...

– Это просто заговор какой-то, – буркнул Драко, устраивая своего партнера поудобнее и накрывая одеялом. – Сначала Гарри этак спокойненько сообщает мне, что гриффиндорцы судачат о недостаточной убедительности моего поведения, и этой же ночью он решает соединиться с моим отцом!

Ремус слабо улыбнулся и нежно заметил:

– По крайней мере, теперь тебе не придется беспокоиться о своем отце. Но надеюсь, что мне не придется застать тебя с Гарри за поцелуями или еще за чем-нибудь неприличным!

– Как будто бы мне этого хочется! – зарычал Драко в ответ, а затем легко прикоснулся поцелуем к губам Ремуса и вышел из комнаты со словами: – До вечера, Ремус.

Ответа он не получил, его партнер уже погрузился в сон.

Когда он вошел в выделенные ему и Гарри апартаменты, его совсем не удивила открытая настежь дверь спальни Гарри. А вот в помещениях, выделенных его отцу и Северусу, двери спальни были закрыты... Пришлось в гостиной ожидать, когда все они выйдут, занявшись тем, что он не успел сделать вчера. Время от времени зевая, он все же не чувствовал себя уставшим – ночью, рядом с Ремусом, он сумел поспать. Хотя ему все равно пришлось встать раньше, чем хотелось! Однако когда и в половину восьмого никто не соизволил шелохнуться, собираясь, парень начал нервничать. Возможно, стоит постучать в дверь, чтобы разбудить их?

Прошло пять минут.

Потом десять.

Когда миновало пятнадцать минут, а Драко все еще не позавтракал, да и до начала ЗоТИ, которую должен был вести вместо Ремуса Северус, оставалось тоже не более четверти часа, он глубоко вдохнул и подошел к двери.

Нет, действительно, Мерлин сейчас не на его стороне, ни звука не слышно...

И ему пришлось постучать в дверь.

Северус и Люциус, разбуженные стуком в дверь, с ужасом посмотрели на часы. Из-за подтверждения союза они полностью потеряли связь с реальностью, и ни один не подумал, что стоило бы завести будильник на утро.

Драко возвел очи к потолку за неимением неба, услышав приглушенные ругательства через деревянную дверь, означавшие, что о заглушающем заклинании тоже позабыли... Едва он раскрыл рот, чтобы ознакомить всех со своим мнением, как распахнулась дверь, и Северус, опередив его, резко сказал:

– Да, мы знаем, что опаздываем. Потребуй-ка нам завтрак у Добби.

И дверь захлопнулась прямо перед носом у Драко. Хорошо еще, что Северус нашел время, чтобы натянуть брюки.

В свою очередь Люциус начал будить Гарри, что оказалось намного более сложной задачей. Слова просто игнорировались. Легкое потряхивание вызвало только недовольное ворчание и попытку плотнее закутаться в одеяло, одновременно притягивая Люциуса к себе. Тогда Люциус сильнее тряхнул Гарри за плечо и громко окликнул:

– Давай, Гарри, выбирать сейчас не приходится, опаздываем. У тебя занятие с Северусом меньше чем через четверть часа.

Гарри приоткрыл один глаз и пробурчал:

– Ты шутишь... Сегодня утром нет Дуэлинга.

– Нет, зато у тебя по расписанию Защита от Темных Искусств, – ответил Северус, – и я заменяю Ремуса. И сейчас не время вызывать подозрения в фаворитизме.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, постаравшись еще ближе прижаться к теплому телу Люциуса. Мерлин, как же ему не хотелось оставлять это!

О, Люциус признавал, что такое пробуждение – действительно хуже всего, что можно было предложить своему партнеру сразу после соединения. Тем более что Гарри сдался быстрее, чем ожидалось. Поэтому он решил дать ему хотя бы намек на ожидающее его вечером. Он поднял Гарри, усадил себе на колени, позволив уложить голову на плечо, и развернул крылья, окружив ими своего юного партнера.

– Три минуты, Гарри, дольше действительно нельзя, – тихо сказал он, когда Гарри удовлетворенно вздохнул.

Он улыбнулся Северусу, когда тот подошел и запечатлел несколько нежных поцелуев на плечах Гарри. Внезапно Гарри довольно робко произнес:

– Вы же не думаете, что я смогу нормально отсидеть все занятия, а?

– Но я же заставил тебя вчера выпить обезболивающее зелье, – удивился Северус.

– Соединение прошло несколько бурно, – признал несколько смущенный Люциус, – возможно, я не смог достаточно хорошо сдержаться для первого раза...

Северус недовольно посмотрел на него, но сразу же вытащил с одной из полочек ночного столика очередной флакон и протянул его Гарри.

– Что же, тогда выпей еще это, – велел он. – Это, по крайней мере, позволит тебе продержаться до полудня, а потом ты придешь за еще одной порцией...

Гарри остался глубоко признательным за лекарство, потому что действительно не представлял, как сможет сегодня сидеть. До сих пор он мог выдержать свое положение только потому, что основной упор приходился на бедра, касающиеся бедер Люциуса, но, честно говоря, только одна мысль о необходимости сесть на деревянную скамью вызывала ужас...

Пятнадцатью минутами позже семикурсники разочарованно вздохнули, когда профессор Принц, заменяющий профессора Люпина, все же появился. Гермиона и Рон уставились на него вопросительными взглядами, ведь ни Гарри, ни Драко пока не было, но он остался невозмутим. Мерлин, достаточно неуютно уже от того, что весь замок осведомлен о соединении, а тут еще и друзья Гарри добавляют неприятностей... Северуса вообще изумило, что отголоски их союза достигли по меньшей мере третьего этажа, а уж о реакции Гарри можно было даже не говорить...

Северус собрал домашние работы, заданные Ремусом, и недовольно глянул на дверь, когда там робко появились Драко и Гарри. Он жестом велел им занять свои места и твердо заявил:

– Я не хочу ни в этом классе, ни в коридорах слышать ни единого комментария о мистере Поттере и мистере Донсоне. Их личная жизнь должна оставаться личной настолько, насколько это возможно!

Тон Северуса под конец стал вообще ироничным, особенно после того, как Гарри смерил его недоверчивым взглядом, а потом медленно покраснел.

Гарри хотелось провалиться на месте. Северус же не мог подразумевать, что весь замок оказался в курсе произошедшего, ведь так? Ну это же не небольшое Логово, там все понятно... Но ведь не здесь? К несчастью Драко поспешил его расстроить еще больше, прошептав на ухо:

– Отголоски спустились даже сюда...

Теперь парень думал, что сейчас просто умрет от стыда. Неужели ему опять не повезло? Он взглянул на Гермиону и, увидев на ее губах извиняющуюся улыбку, понял, что нет, ему придется испить эту чашу до дна. Но все же он не стал обманывать себя, он ни на секунду не пожалел о содеянном. Люциус и Северус оказались именно такими, как и ожидалось: заботливые, нежные и страстные одновременно. Даже в торопливости утра Люциус нашел для него время. Но знать, что весь замок в курсе их ночной жизни, честно говоря, для него оказалось неприятно! Тем более, когда Драко начал изображать внимательное обращение... Не от этого вейлы подобные жесты ожидались... Особенно если учесть, что комментарии, нашептываемые в ухо, совсем не подбадривали: «Давай же, Поттер, подними голову, чтобы мне не пришлось изображать такого хаффлпаффца!» «Проклятье, если Ремус увидит, как я делаю это, то нынешней ночью мне конец. Ты же не хочешь иметь это на своей совести?» «Гарри! Я не собираюсь обсуждать сексуальную жизнь своего отца, слышишь?»

Гарри позволил себе рухнуть на скамейку, и тут же боль напомнила о себе, не смотря на выпитое зелье. Его стон не ускользнул ни от кого, и в классе послышались смешки. Драко и Северус беспомощно переглянулись.

– Тихо, – прошипел Северус сквозь зубы. – Устный опрос! Нотт, различия магических щитов!

Гарри, обхватив голову ладонями, хотел только одного – вернуться обратно в спальню, монополизировать Люциуса, убедить его раскрыть крылья и уютно устроиться в его объятиях. Но по мере продолжения проводимого Северусом опроса он все же выпрямился, приняв почти гордый вид. И как раз в это время Северус начал объяснения по новой теме.

Когда урок закончился, Северус потребовал, чтобы Драко и Гарри задержались. Когда они остались одни, он указал Драко на спальню Ремуса и наглухо запечатал класс. Как только Драко скрылся за дверью, он привлек Гарри к себе и мягко сказал:

– Думаю, тебе лучше садиться осторожнее. Согласен?

– Никак не привыкну к этому, – пробормотал Гарри. – Все было так хорошо. Но на следующий день тяжко...

– Союз оказался мощнее, чем со мной, Гарри, из-за этого Люциус несколько увлекся. Но не беспокойся, тебя тоже осторожно приучим...

– Потому что к этому действительно нужно привыкнуть? – с сомнением поинтересовался Гарри.

– Конечно, посмотри сначала на меня, а потом и на Драко...

– Драко не в счет, он целитель, и явно мог сам вылечиться.

– Но я-то нет, а мне обезболивающего на следующий день не нужно...

Помолчав несколько минут, Гарри снова заговорил:

– Все в замке знают, да?

– Не скажу о подземельях, но Драко сообщил, что это спустилось, по меньшей мере, до сих пор. Хотя оно и не удивительно, Люциус все же высшая вейла, это был общий союз, а мы оба достаточно сильны.

Гарри прикрыл глаза, счастливый от нежности объятия, и заворчал, когда Северус напомнил, что скоро начнется очередной урок.

– Ты поднимешься в нашу квартиру только после обеда, Гарри, – велел ему Северус, – я наложу тебе бальзам, который улучшит твои способности сидеть. А Люциус тоже поможет, объятиями своих крыльев.

– Я действительно чувствую себя чуть ли не младенцем, – пробурчал Гарри. – Не могу ни шага сделать без кого-либо из вас...

– Просто только что произошло наше единение, и тебе необходимо время, чтобы твоя магия пришла в порядок, а для этого тебе необходим твой вейла.

– Тебе он тоже был необходим?

– Да, и это было совершенно унизительно, особенно если учесть, что и Люциус оказался к такому не готов! Теперь, по крайней мере, он знает чего ожидать, и с его стороны сарказма не будет... А тебе уже пора на занятия, мы же поможем тебе вечером. Драко, – позвал он громче, – можешь выходить.

Драко немедленно появился из-за двери, сохраняя на лице насмешку. Северус недобро посмотрел на него, но замечания делать не стал. Проследив за тем, как юноши направились на очередное занятие, Северус огорченно вздохнул, зная, что в первые дни после единения Гарри просто необходимо намного большее внимание Люциуса, чем получалось сейчас.

Разумеется, с Люциусом удалось встретиться перед самым Большим Залом, когда они все пришли на обед. Вейла вопросительно взглянул на своего партнера.

– Сразу после обеда, в наших комнатах, – шепнул Северус.

Люциус кивнул и прошептал в ответ:

– Отголоски союза дошли до подземелий, слизеринцы открыто потешались над этим.

– Знаю. Но хуже всего то, что ему оказалось труднее, чем мне в первый раз... Ему нужно провести побольше времени в твоих крыльях...

– Тогда я прямо сейчас иду туда, чтобы дождаться его прибытия, – внезапно решил Люциус. Затем, воспользовавшись тем, что поблизости никого не оказалось, кратким поцелуем припал к губам Северуса, а затем двинулся в направлении лестницы.

Северус же вошел в Большой Зал, сел и взглядом нашел Драко и Гарри, только вошедших в Зал. Их сопровождали Рон и Гермиона, обеспокоено посматривавшие на друга. Мужчина внутренне напрягся, заметив, что Драко нарочно расположился так, чтобы помешать Гарри смотреть на профессорский стол, при этом он не прекращал что-то шептать ему на ухо.

За четырьмя столами сегодня хватало как разговоров, так и любопытных взглядов. Гарри в очередной раз оказался в центре внимания всей школы. Все эти взгляды Гарри просто спиной чувствовал, и недовольное бурчание Драко ему на ухо только усиливало неловкость. Ну что тут поделаешь, разве он вообще виноват в том, что Волдеморт решил напасть на его родителей и оставил его сиротой, наградив шрамом во лбу, а? Или что он оказался партнером вейлы! В общем, не пробыв и пяти минут в Большом Зале, Гарри хотелось уйти оттуда. Да, он хотел есть, так что шепотки и смех за спиной не особо его пугали, но эти проклятые скамьи сейчас были для него настоящей пыткой. В общем, он решил поступить по другому – быстро сделав два бутерброда с ростбифом, прихватив заодно пару кусков сыра и два банана, он встал. Подчеркнуто протянув один из бутербродов Драко, он довольно громко сказал:

– Не знаю, как по-твоему, а я думаю, нам удобнее будет наверху, и нечего нам изображать тут зверей в зоопарке!

Драко чуть не отмахнулся раздраженно от него, но все же сумел сдержаться. Выбора у него не было, пока следовало продолжать играть роль. Он предположительно только этой ночью восхитительно подтвердил свою связь с партнером, и не мог начать отталкивать его тогда, когда оный попросил о приватности! Так что, обведя ледяным взглядом всех присутствующих в Большом Зале, он резко сказал:

– Ты прав, давай позволим им представлять все, что им заблагорассудится, о том, чем мы планируем заняться. Может быть, после этого они прекратят вмешиваться в чужие отношения!

И оба молодых человека покинули сначала стол, а затем вышли из зала. Только после этого шум в зале возобновился, и с каждым мигом становился все громче.

Когда Гарри и Драко добрались до своих комнат, Гарри, даже не попытавшись сесть, направился прямо к кровати, куда и рухнул лицом вниз. Ну почему он так устал? Он же спал миновавшей ночью, и спокойно спал! Но сегодня утром все смешалось в его голове, крутилось множество несвязанных друг с другом воспоминаний, и недавних, и давно миновавших. Он даже не услышал, как пришел Люциус, просто понял, что он рядом, как только почувствовал, как успокоилась магия, а разум прояснился. Его вейла сейчас рядом, накрывает его своими крыльями. Сейчас все было хорошо...

– Северус сказал мне, что ты тяжелее перенес нашу близость, – прошептал Люциус. – Сядь, пожалуйста, чтобы я мог принять тебя в свои объятия и свои крылья.

– Ты, наверное, шутишь, – проворчал в ответ Гарри. – Твои руки, твои крылья, согласен, необходимы. Но вот усадить меня? Ни в коем случае! Северус обещал мне бальзам, так что я жду его!

Люциус заулыбался. Настоящий Гарри, вечный упрямец, похоже, вернулся! Он подсунул парню под нос баночку с бальзамом, о котором говорил Северус, и насмешливо сообщил:

– Если тебе не хочется ждать, то вот он, у меня, и я могу тоже наложить его...

Гарри приподнялся на локтях, глянул на Люциуса и с легкой улыбкой ответил:

– Если ты уверен, что это именно он...

– Он самый, тот, что мы используем после разлуки на несколько недель или месяцев...

И Люциус в полном восторге проследил за тем, как Гарри начал раздеваться. Он почувствовал, как парень напрягся, когда Люциус раздвинул его ягодицы, чтобы добраться до болезненной области, но мужчина знал, что делает, не в первый раз применял бальзам для помощи Северусу. Через пару секунд Гарри вздохнул с облегчением – бальзам действовал мгновенно, и боль полностью исчезла. Он заворчал, когда Люциус снова начал его одевать, но мужчина спокойно сказал:

– Сейчас нам надо поработать, чтобы тебе не так пришлось смущаться до вечера.

– Почему я в таком состоянии? Что со мной происходит? – поинтересовался Гарри, садясь.

– Вейловская магия подстегнула в тебе создание необходимых защитных механизмов. Помимо прочего у тебя должен появиться сильнейший окклюментный щит, с абсолютно недоступной для всех, кроме меня и, возможно, Северуса, зоной. К сведению, ни Дамблдору, ни Волдеморту так и не удалось прорваться сквозь такую же защиту ни у Северуса, ни у меня. Но пока все это устанавливается, пока ты приспосабливаешься к новым возможностям, ты несколько сбит с толку. Так что нам придется поработать над этим, чтобы помочь магии справиться быстрее. А теперь представь себе комнату с полностью белоснежными стенами. Тебе нужно будет поместить в этой комнате все свои наиболее ценные воспоминания. Одно за другим, не торопясь, тебе не нужно заставлять их прийти туда, они должны сами направиться в это место...

Люциус долго говорил с Гарри, и тот пытался действовать согласно этим инструкциям так хорошо, как только получалось.

Северус незаметно появился в спальне во время этого обучения и постарался двигаться как можно тише, чтобы не побеспокоить их. Ах, понемногу наполняемая замечательная комната с белыми стенами... возможно, этот метод и сработает с Гарри. В любом случае, сам Северус в свое время потерпел неудачу. Но если Гарри не мог в присутствии Северуса очистить свой разум, то, может быть, Люциусу и повезет. Если, конечно, не придется искать для Гарри новую методику... А что, все возможно.

Когда Северус сообщил Люциусу и Гарри, что пора снова идти на занятия, Гарри казался менее дезориентированным, хотя его лицо все же разочарованно вытянулось, едва Люциус спрятал свои крылья.

В последующие дни постепенно начал устанавливаться определенный порядок. Гарри и Драко проводили время в общей гостиной или же работали в библиотеке вместе с Роном и Гермионой, и любопытные взгляды понемногу пошли на спад, даже когда юноши покидали гостиную пораньше. Драко научился как можно быстрее добираться до комнат Ремуса, а Гарри использовал предоставленное время для обучения окклюменции с Люциусом, пока его магия потихоньку приходила в порядок. За миновавшие дни стало заметно, что он стал сильнее, особенно в своей предпочитаемой области магии – в защите. Что же касалось взаимоотношений с Люциусом и Северусом, Гарри просто не оставили выбора. Старшие волшебники собственной волей решили, что спать отныне они будут втроем, а не по отдельности. Опыта проникновения пока не повторяли, поскольку Люциус заявил, что его телу сначала необходимо время, чтобы привыкнуть. Тем не менее, ласки между ними тремя расточались и принимались щедро. Гарри с удовольствием обнаружил, что Люциус и Северус с одинаковой радостью как дарили, так и встречали ласки. И хотя он все еще оставался более робким по сравнению со старшими мужчинами, например, не стремился взять в рот, они не принуждали его ни к чему, поощряя каждое новое достижение.

Посещение Хогсмида удалось. Учеников предупредили о нем в последний миг, и потому никто их в деревне не ожидал. Торговцы, конечно же сначала растерялись, а потом еще и жаловались, что не смогли заранее закупить достаточно необходимого товара, но по крайней мере ни единого Пожирателя Смерти так там и не появилось. Кое-кто из старших слизеринцев попытался срочно послать письмо незадолго до выхода в деревню, но тут им помешал Хагрид, сославшийся на какую-то вроде бы возникшую болезнь у сов и запретивший даже доступ в совятню. Кроме того, обосновавшиеся в деревне неподалеку от почтового отделения авроры так же помешали воспользоваться и этим местом. Короче говоря, все смогли расслабиться несколькими часами отдыха в Хогсмиде под бдительным надзором большей части преподавательского состава Хогвартса, разошедшегося по почти всем наиболее посещаемым учениками лавочкам, а так же под наблюдением чуть ли не батальона авроров. Похоже, единственными недовольными оказались Драко и Гарри, которые пришли к общему выводу: чай у мадам Паддифут необходимо полностью запретить. В кафе кроме них находилось еще несколько пар, которые не отрывали от парней взглядов, и это если не учитывать тех, кто таращился на них с улицы!

Только в одном Гарри вместе с Роном и Гермионой не удалось продвинуться – в поисках хоркруксов. И что тут поделаешь, у них не было почти никаких зацепок и неизвестно, с чего вообще начинать.

Именно поэтому в субботний вечер Гарри все же решился. Северус читал в кресле, Люциус заканчивал проверять письменные работы, а сам Гарри только-только поставил последнюю точку в одном из своих домашних заданий и медленно произнес:

– Я должен с вами поговорить.

Стоило только прозвучать этой фразе, и Люциус тут же прервался, поднял голову, сначала глянув на Северуса, а потом сосредоточился на Гарри. Неужели их партнер, наконец, решил признаться?

Действительно, именно это он и сделал. Сначала короткими отрывистыми фразами, а затем все более развернуто Гарри рассказал все: и о пророчестве, и об уничтоженных хоркруксах, и о том, насколько мало известно об остальных хоркруксах, и о заключениях Дамблдора. Северус и Люциус пока молчали. Сначала они оказались слишком потрясены от осознания сделанного Волдемортом, а потом поняли, что Гарри нужно выговорить все, что наболело.

Гарри замолчал, и молчание прервал Люциус, выдохнув:

– Ты не будешь один, Гарри.

Затем Люциус встал, взял обоих своих партнеров за руки и повел их в спальню. Сбросив с себя часть одежд, он привлек обоих своих возлюбленных к себе и раскрыл крылья. Дождавшись, когда они немного расслабятся, он прошептал:

– Мы постараемся разобраться с этим вопросом. Если число семь кажется наилучшим, а три из них уже уничтожены, значит, следует обнаружить еще четыре, прежде чем пытаться убить Волдеморта.

– Но у меня не получается смертельное заклинание! – горячился Гарри, пытаясь вырваться из объятий Люциуса.

Но оба партнера немедленно удержали его, и Люциус твердо сказал:

– Не вижу причины, почему кто-то другой не может сделать этого вместо тебя!

– Но пророчество...

– Любое пророчество можно толковать по-разному! Так что подумай, если кто-либо убьет его для тебя, то пророчество можно так же считать выполненным. В общем, тема пока закрыта, когда придет время, увидим, что окажется правильнее. А мы станем действовать постепенно. Сначала постараемся найти этот медальон, затем займемся поисками остальных...

В глубине души Северус обеспокоился. Слова пророчеств никогда не связывались просто так. Из-за того, что только Гарри мог уничтожить хоркрукс и часть души не пыталась в него вселиться, мужчину охватывала паника... Безусловно, следовало поразмыслить в одиночестве, упорядочить все узнанное... Встретившись взглядом с Люциусом, он понял, что тот тоже сильно обеспокоен, но не позволял показать свою тревогу, не желая еще больше волновать Гарри. А ведь и правда, Люциус же оказался свидетелем того, как Гарри столкнулся с Волдемортом на кладбище, после возрождения Темного Лорда, и видел неожиданное взаимодействие их палочек.

Тем не менее Люциус решил, что новое доказательство доверия Гарри не заслуживает того, чтобы они все провели ночь в тревогах или разговорах об этом. Напротив, Гарри следовало доказать снова и снова, что его любят и обожают. И потому он промурлыкал:

– Полагаю, Северус, мы кое-что обязаны Гарри за предоставленный нам знак доверия?

– Хмм, – отозвался Северус, изо всех сил старающийся отбросить свое беспокойство.

– О, если ты так воспринимаешь это, думаю, нам стоит позаботиться друг о друге, – с вызовом бросил Люциус, притягивая Гарри к себе, как будто бы стараясь освободить его из рук Северуса.

– И речи быть не может, – опомнившись, возразил Северус. – Знаю, ты прав, подумать о прочем можно завтра.

– Вот только тебе сейчас придется добиваться у Гарри прощения... И у меня есть одна идея, как ты можешь добиться этого...

– Какая? – с подозрением спросил Северус.

– Знаешь, Гарри пока познакомился только с одной стороной соединения, и думаю, только справедливо, если он узнает и о второй... С тобой снизу...

К невероятному удивлению Гарри Северус не стал протестовать, напротив, он привлек парня к себе и прошептал:

– Тебе не о чем будет беспокоиться. Я привык к тому, что Люциус берет меня. И мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты раздел меня...

Гарри взволнованно закусил губу и со смущением улыбнулся. Это было еще одно, в чем он чувствовал себя не очень комфортно. Однако надежда впервые оказаться сверху, дала ему необходимое мужество. Он вспомнил все, что ему нравилось, когда двое мужчин раздевали его, и с пользой применил это. Методично покрывая поцелуями каждый кусочек обнажаемой им кожей, он с наслаждением впитывал каждый вздох или стон, вырывающийся из груди Северуса. Мужчина же позволил себе послушно шагнуть к постели и лечь на нее. Он с большим удовольствием позволил Гарри проявлять инициативу.

Люциус наблюдал за своими партнерами, наслаждавшимися друг другом. Гарри действительно полностью доверился им, и вейла счастливо улыбался. Он не чувствовал ни намека на ревность, видя, как его любимые ласкают друг друга, как целуются, постепенно раздеваясь. Но и сам он тоже раздевался, намереваясь более активно участвовать в сем действе.

Постепенно объятия и движения Гарри и Северуса становились все отрывистей, менее точными, оба они уже начали прерывисто дышать. Старший волшебник не выдержал, тихо сказав:

– Возьми любрикант, Гарри, и подготовь меня. Я жажду почувствовать тебя в себе.

При этих словах на Гарри нахлынуло особенно сильное возбуждение. Он даже не задумался, как в его руке оказался флакон с любрикантом, но открыл он его достаточно неловко.

– Возьми оттуда побольше на пальцы, – промурлыкал Люциус ему на ухо, а Северус смотрел на него просто почерневшими глазами.

Гарри помедлил, заколебавшись, а затем он встретился взглядом с Северусом, который одарил его улыбкой и дразняще сказал:

– Ты не помнишь, что делать?

Северус видел, как Люциус переместился за спину Гарри, и почувствовал, как сильнее забилось сердце от мысли, что сейчас может произойти. Безо всякого колебания он приподнял ноги, полностью предлагая себя, и с удовольствием увидел, как Гарри снова потянулся к нему. Тем не менее он закрыл глаза, когда почувствовал, как робкий палец прикоснулся к его анусу, и не смог сдержать своего нетерпения:

– Чего ты ждешь? Потопа?

Он только успел сказать это, и тут же почувствовал, как в него, наконец, проникли.

Гарри ахнул, почувствовав, как жаркая плоть сомкнулась на его пальце. Инстинктивно он понимал, что Северус полностью расслаблен и не испытывал ни малейшей боли. Это очень успокаивало. Но и сам он не сдержал вздоха удивления, почувствовав, как в него самого вошел палец.

– Позволь сделать это, – тут же шепнул Люциус, – но темп задавать будешь ты...

Все же Гарри испытывал слишком большое желание овладеть Северусом, чтобы протестовать против ласк Люциуса. И он продолжил подготовку своего партнера, испытывая то же, что и он.

На трех пальцах, подстегиваемый невероятной медлительностью, Северус просто прохрипел между стонами:

– Гарри, это уже пытка! Ты нужен мне не-мед-лен-но!

– Нетерпеливый! – по-доброму поддразнил его Люциус. – Гарри понадобилось около недели, чтобы присоединиться к нам, так что тебе не стоит торопить его, пусть делает все с той скоростью, что ему необходима!

– Люциус, клянусь, в следующий раз поменяем позиции, и посмотрим, как ты тогда заговоришь, – зашипел Северус.

Наконец Гарри глянул на Люциуса, и тот понял, что его смущает. Он помог уложить Северуса на две плотные подушки, а сам расположился позади парня.

– Сначала ты, – выдохнул он на ухо Гарри.

Наконец Гарри дал Северусу то, чего мужчина так долго ожидал. Он вошел в него, сначала осторожно, а затем более уверенно, полностью захваченный невероятными ощущениями. Как только он полностью погрузился в податливое тело Северуса, то ощутил, как Люциус легонько надавил ему на плечи, понуждая наклониться вперед и опереться на руки, а затем почувствовал, как в него самого тоже вошла твердая плоть. Люциус дал ему несколько мгновений, чтобы привыкнуть, а затем горячо шепнул:

– Мы сейчас полностью в твоей власти, Гарри!

Гарри закрыл глаза, внезапно осознав, что действительно, сейчас именно он должен сделать все, чтобы доставить удовольствие всем троим. Он начал движение, сначала медленно, – его тело еще не совсем привыкло к вторжению, – и его партнеры застонали как от удовольствия, так и от разочарования его медлительностью. Но как только его тело все же приспособилось, он постарался найти внутри Северуса ту точку, которая заставила бы его просто стонать от наслаждения. Удалось ему это достаточно быстро, и он изо всех сил старался довести своего партнера до исступления, уже не осознавая, что Люциус делал то же самое для него самого. Парень просто потерялся в ощущениях. До того он считал, что его первый опыт был достаточно насыщен чувствами, но сейчас обнаружилось, что возможно испытать еще более сильное удовольствие.

Люциус едва успел осознать, что снова нахлынула вейловская магия, подтверждая их союз, и тут же его захватил вихрь удовольствия.

И снова появился золотистый свет.

И вновь волна магии разделилась на три части к моменту, когда трое любовников достигли пика удовольствия. Но на этот раз стрела, направившаяся к Люциусу, проявилась на коже его правого запястья. Щит оставил свое изображение на левой руке Северуса. А маленькая сфера просто легла на грудь Гарри, прямо напротив сердца.


	34. Глава 34 Обучение бою

_Глава 34. Обучение бою_.

Ремус долго не спал той ночью. Конечно же его, как и всех в замке, разбудило единение трио пятью этажами выше. Разумеется, он и Драко, захваченные выплеснувшейся магией, снова занимались любовью. Но если после этого юноша уступил сну, то Ремус по-прежнему бодрствовал.

Возможно потому, что сейчас он ощутил магию чужого вейловского союза в человеческом обличии?

Или дело в том, что случился основополагающий союз высшей вейлы?

Мужчина бесшумно протянул руку и взял со стола книгу. Слабенький _Люмос_, а затем ласковое успокаивающее поглаживание своего вейлы, который было недовольно зашевелился. Только после того, как исчезла вероятность пробуждения Драко, Ремус раскрыл на тридцать пятой странице эту сорокастраничную книгу. Наверное, он уже в тысячный раз перечитывал написанное здесь, и всякий раз погружался в раздумья:

_Основополагающий союз высшей вейлы и ее партнеров отметит их тела знаками щита, стрелы и основы._

_Основа – это центр союза. Мощнейший из них троих, и тот, кому более всего необходимы двое остальных для собственного благополучия. С истоков существования магического мира только высшая вейла могла оказаться на этом месте._

_Щит, защита – самый устойчивый из них. Это наиболее жесткий защитник всего трио. Вряд ли найдется кто-то с такими же способностями защитить своих партнеров, как у него._

_Стрела же примет в их союзе самую деятельную позицию. Совершеннейшее дополнение для щита, она окажется в силах сделать все, чтобы стремительной атакой защитить основу и щит._

Почему он раз за разом перечитывал этот отрывок? И почему ему снова захотелось просмотреть его именно сейчас? Да потому что как только он в самый первый раз прочитал это, у него возникло подозрение, что Гарри в очередной раз опровергнет все многовековые наблюдения. Потому что, если присмотреться к этим троим, то была только одна позиция, которая просто великолепно подходила юноше – место основы. Потому что именно Гарри больше всего были необходимы двое этих мужчин. Оставалось только подтвердить свои выводы, ранним утром поинтересовавшись у Драко интенсивностью союза.

Просыпались Гарри, Люциус и Северус менее суматошно, чем после первого вейловского соединения. Обычно Гарри безмятежно спал ночью между своими двумя партнерами. Эта поза для сна, похоже, становилась наиболее предпочтительной для троих партнеров. Гарри, во сне не осознававший, как он соблазнительно выглядит, в поисках тепла прижимался к своим партнерам. Судя по всему, окклюменция с Люциусом принесла свои плоды, и по ночам шрам юношу пока не беспокоил.

Северус и Люциус каждое утро с неиссякаемой нежностью наблюдали, как их юный партнер потягивался, проснувшись, а потом, так и не раскрыв глаза, крепче прижимался к мужчинам. Казалось, ему нравилось оказаться между ними, а его блаженная улыбка заставляла просто задохнуться от смешавшихся радости и удивления. Ничего не изменилось и этим утром. Гарри прижался к Люциусу, а потом притянул к себе и Северуса. И только после того, как оба мужчины оказались просто вжаты в его тело, он соблаговолил открыть глаза. А затем он промурлыкал:

– Мне приснилось, или снова произошел вейловский союз? Именно тогда, когда... ну... когда вошли?..

Вопрос он явно адресовал Северусу, и тот ответил:

– Ты не ошибся. На самом деле такое редко бывает. Хотя со мной оно тоже случилось, когда я очень рассроеным был...

– Тогда почему сейчас?

Люциус и Северус улыбнулись друг другу поверх головы Гарри. У них было время рассмотреть появившиеся на запястьях маленькие золотистые татуировочки. Размером меньше квадратного сантиметра, они тем ни менее оставались невероятно четкими, и значение их мужчины знали. Северус решительно спустил одеяло с груди Гарри, чтобы глянуть на его торс, и без малейшего удивления обнаружил небольшую золотистую татуировку сферы прямо над местом, под которым билось сердце юноши.

– Что это? – простонал Гарри, не в силах поверить в увиденное. – С каких это пор татуировка появляется на коже кого бы то ни было, если он никогда не посещал татуировщика?

– Это знак основы, – сообщил Люциус с легким налетом фатализма в голосе.

Всю жизнь он считал, что именно он окажется основой, стержнем союза, но когда увидел результаты Гарри, показанные тестовым механизмом авроров, то в глубине души появились сомнения. Его юный партнер действительно был очень могуществен, сильнее Люциуса. И, определенно, именно у него оказалась большая потребность в эмоциональном аспекте их триады. Так что с самого начала у него была предрасположенность к становлению основой, а вейловская магия этой ночью просто все подтвердила.

Мужчина глянул на часы и, убедившись, что времени хватает, не стал медлить с объяснениями, показав так же Гарри и свою татуировку.

Под конец объяснения Гарри даже не знал, что думать, только и смог простонать еще раз:

– Ну почему у меня все не как у людей?

У Северуса внезапно появилась одна довольно забавная мысль, и он не смог сдержать смешка, из-за чего получил парочку недобрых взглядов от Люциуса и Гарри. В общем, не желая их сердить еще больше, он решил поделиться придуманным:

– Это все из-за мысли о пророчестве. Если у тебя есть сила, неизвестная Волдеморту, то может быть это она и есть? Невозможность делать все так, как остальные люди?

Хотя партнеры продолжали мерить Северуса неодобрительными взглядами, он продолжил настаивать на своем:

– Но это же, можно сказать, укладывается во все параметры, подумайте сами! Начнем. Гарри, кажется, не может умереть от простой _Авады_. Если смотреть дальше, то видим, что он уже четыре раза выступал против Волдеморта, причем еще не оказавшись в союзе со своим вейлой, потому что Люциус его прежде не чувствовал из-за разницы в возрасте. При этом Гарри стал основой нашего вейловского союза, и, я уверен, что если подумать еще, можно найти и другие доказательства моей правоты!

– Вот только какой в этом толк! – проворчал Гарри. – Я же все равно не смогу убить Волдеморта, послав ему цветы, и не важно, что этого не только никто не делал, но даже и не пробовал ничего подобного!

– Однако после того как я сам видел, что ты смог противостоять ему несчастным _Экспеллиармусом_ и умудрился сбежать с помощью _Акцио_, я больше склоняюсь к мнению Северуса. Фактически, с тобой все может быть, – отозвался Люциус.

Гарри резко развернулся к нему, рискуя потянуть мышцы шеи, и вопросительно уставился ему в глаза, прежде чем Люциус тихо добавил:

– Я был там, на кладбище...

– А... Да, правда, – Гарри вздохнул, припоминая.

– И могу сказать, что когда Люциус рассказывал мне о случившемся тогда, он просто разрывался между неверием и смехом от того, как ты выскользнул прямо из рук...

– А что сделал ты, чтобы упустить меня? – заинтересовался Гарри.

– Действительно, готов признать, что даже не пытался тебя остановить, – ответил Люциус. – Я же от Северуса знал, что Дамблдор сделал на тебя немалую ставку, что твоя жизнь для него оказалась ценнее всего прочего, в том числе и его собственной жизни. Поэтому я, так уж случилось, наверное, был слишком неловок со своими _Ступефаями_ и из-за своего рвения остановить тебя, возможно, несколько раз задел моих дорогих товарищей...

– И никто ничего не заметил? – недоверчиво выдохнул Гарри.

– Вероятно, нет. Но, в конце концов, я не проявил себя более неловким, чем прочие, которые тоже тебя упустили не менее блистательно!

– Значит, на этот раз у меня будет помощь, – снова заговорил Гарри. – Но перед лицом Волдеморта я...

– Да, у тебя будет помощь, – отрезал Северус. – Ты всегда умел найти поддержку, даже в Тайной Комнате получилось. Если я правильно понял, то тебе помогут всегда, в том числе и в самый последний момент.

Они снова замолчали. Вот только слова Северуса еще долго повторялись в памяти Гарри.

Что же, следовало признать, что сам Северус не слишком верил, что та неизвестная Волдеморту сила – это способность Гарри делать все не так, как остальные.

Нет, это слишком ненадежно, чтобы оказаться озвученным в пророчестве (если руководствоваться конкретно им!). Однако тот факт, что Гарри действительно оказался основой в их союзе, как раз мог стать на место этой силы, неизвестной Темному Лорду.

Явившись в Большой Зал на завтрак, Гарри из-за снова устремленных на него взглядов сел намного резче, чем планировал, и скривился. Когда раздались смешки и даже хохот, он хотел было сердито уставиться на Люциуса, из-за которого он сейчас оказался в таком состоянии (ну, может быть, несколько получше, чем в прошлый раз, но все же...), да к счастью Драко оказался в поле его зрения, и парень не выдал себя.

– Есть такие ситуации, когда я просто ненавижу эту вейловскую магию! – процедил он через зубы.

Драко не смог скрыть румянец, появившийся на его щеках, по одной простой причине: факт того, что в Большом Зале все, сами того не ведая, посмеивались над сексуальной жизнью его отца, тревожил. Но, в конце концов, эта реакция вполне соответствовала играемой роли. Он пододвинулся к Гарри ближе и шепнул на ухо, изображая страстного любовника:

– Если вы прекратите соединяться вейловским способом, то такого больше не повторится...

Гарри закрыл глаза, стараясь успокоиться. Он глубоко вздохнул и сказал?

– Думаю, отвечать на это не надо, согласен?

За профессорским столом Ремус, стараясь, чтобы никто не заметил, внимательно осматривал запястья Люциуса и Северуса. К несчастью на обоих мужчинах была хорошо скрывающая их кожу одежда, что не давало ему утолить свое любопытство.

Северус, наконец, заметил внимание оборотня, и довольно раздраженно прошептал:

– Что тебя так заинтересовало, Ремус?

– Просто скажи мне по порядку: стрела, щит и основа...

Северус на миг замер, а затем расслабился. Конечно же, Ремус знал. Этим летом Северус с удивлением обнаружил, что у ликантропа оказались поистине энциклопедичные знания не только в области Защиты, но так же и в защитных особенностях магических существ и созданий. Так что можно было не удивляться, что он окажется в курсе и этой специфической особенности. Искоса глянув на Ремуса, Северус выдохнул:

– Люциус, я и Гарри.

Ремус ничего не сказал в ответ, но его усмешка сама по себе была весьма красноречива. Честно говоря, даже у Волдеморта появились бы опасения, узнай он о случившемся. Даже в обычное время у Северуса получались особенно действенная защита, а теперь его щиты почти приближались к разряду непреодолимых. Волдеморту понадобится сначала разобраться с Северусом, и все при том, что Гарри тоже не просто так стоять будет. Да и Люциус, несомненно, возьмет на себя большую часть грязной работы (другие слова для чего-то подобного сложно найти), причем с гораздо меньшим потрясением душевного состояния, чем Гарри. Мерлин, Северус с еще большим нетерпением ожидал вечерних занятий по дуэлингу. Ему хотелось увидеть, как изменилась мощь и Гарри.

К большому удивлению учащихся вечером Северус изобразил на лице угрожающее, но при этом весьма решительное выражение. Когда вошел последний гриффиндорец, он тщательно запечатал зал, а затем долго смотрел на учеников, которые вскоре явственно начали нервничать, а затем низким голосом произнес:

– Сегодня мы воспользуемся присутствием профессора Люпина и профессора Донсона, чтобы взяться за в высшей степени полезное занятие.

Один только его голос заставил озноб тревоги пройти по телам всех студентов. Все озадачились еще больше, когда Северус решительно продолжил:

– Вы все знаете, что у мистера Поттера имеется неприятная склонность оказываться в центре сражений, в которых он вообще не должен был даже оказаться. И не хуже вам известно, что Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть сделал вашего товарища одной из главных своих целей перед завоеванием Англии. Поэтому наше занятие сейчас будет построено так: профессор Люпин, профессор Донсон и я сыграем Вы-Знаете-Кого и двоих его Пожирателей Смерти. Вы же должны скоординироваться и сбить нас с ног. Три Непростительных, разумеется, в этом зале запретны, остальными заклинаниями пользоваться можно.

– И против нас тоже? – выдохнула Гермиона, широко распахнув глаза.

– Да, мисс Грэйнджер, и против вас. Даю вам пятнадцать минут на выработку стратегии.

Гарри вздрогнул и сглотнул. Северус только что очень высоко поднял для них планку. Оказавшись ввосьмером, да против трех именно этих преподавателей... Их же всех сейчас просто раскатают ровным слоем по залу! Мерлин, да они с большим трудом вчетвером едва прошли щиты одного только Люциуса!

– Нет никакого выбора, опираться нам придется на сильные стороны каждого из нас, – сказал Рон решительным тоном. А еще...

– Постарайся заодно найти слабые места наших профессоров, – прервала его Гермиона, предупреждающе посмотрев на парня.

– Давайте рассматривать задание как шахматную партию, – серьезно заговорил Рон. – Гарри считаем королем, Джек, ты у нас будешь королевой(15). Ты ведь хорошо знаешь своего отца и его партнера, так? Тебе хоть немного известно о том, в какой манере они сражаются?

Драко неторопливо кивнул. Ему не слишком понравилось, что его назвали королевой, но, если подумать, в шахматах это сильнейшая фигура! Быстрый взгляд в сторону своего отца, который сейчас интенсивно общался с Северусом и Ремусом, дал Драко понять, что взрослые так же разбирались со своей стратегией. Он едва слышно произнес:

– Следует относиться поосторожней к профессору Принцу, он весьма хорош и в зельях, так что и для нас он вполне мог припасти несколько... Что же до моего отца, он достаточно легко применяет то, что называет боевой трансфигурацией, которая достаточно часто проявляется в виде появившихся неизвестно откуда небольших стрел и разнообразных ножей!

Через пятнадцать минут тихого обсуждения, Северус позвал их, и лицо Гарри окаменело, когда он увидел, как стали трое профессоров. Люциус и Ремус оказались на одной линии, Северус – за ними. О да, его товарищам и самому Гарри явно придется туго, но он надеялся, что удастся повергнуть, по крайней мере, одного из профессоров!

Северус сказал:

– В течение десяти секунд нас будет разделять дымовая завеса. Ее исчезновение – знак начинать бой. Я прошу вас об одном: сражайтесь до тех пор, пока одна из групп окажется полностью не в состоянии сопротивляться, не сдавайтесь.

И они сражались... Изо всех сил... Вот только не прошло и минуты, как Лаванда, Симус и Парвати оказались повержены, не сумев даже одним из заклинаний прорваться сквозь щиты противников. А больше всего тревожило то, что никто из взрослых еще не произнес ни единого слова. Это раздражало Гарри, который не помнил, чтобы такое случилось во время былого столкновения с Пожирателями Смерти. И тогда он выкрикнул в сторону Люциуса:

– _Ступефай!_

Но в отличие от тренировок в Логове он не остановился на одном этом заклинании, в которое вложил полную силу, он сразу же направил очередное, невербальное, но теперь уже к Ремусу. И впервые получил словесный ответ от Северуса, которому срочно пришлось защищать Ремуса _Протего_. Сам же Ремус в это время отвлекся на обезоруживание Гермионы. Тут же Гарри почувствовал, как в его тело вонзились проклятые стрелочки Люциуса, но он решил просто-напросто не обращать на ранения внимания – Драко уже должен был перейти в режим целителя, потому что выбора у него как такового тоже не было!

В общем, продержаться удалось еще несколько минут, но один за другим его друзья оказались целенаправленно выбиты _Ступефаями_ Ремуса. Люциус и Северус довольствовались тем, что отвлекали их на время, достаточное для того, чтобы они уже не могли избежать заклинания.

Честно говоря, это просто бесило Гарри, и он сделал то, чего раньше никогда не пробовал провернуть: прокричав _Ступефай_, когда палочка была направлена на Люциуса, свою левую руку парень устремил на Северуса. И тот в ошеломлении увидел, как появились _два_ луча заклинания, и попытался уклониться с их траектории. Щит Северуса просто разлетелся вдребезги, и мужчину снесло заклинанием. Конечно миг победы для Гарри, не менее удивленного ею, оказался кратким, и парня тоже настигла атака Ремуса.

Когда Северус пришел в сознание, то тихо рыкнул и нахмурился, услышав бурчание Рона:

– Никогда я не был настолько жалок в шахматах...

– Вы подловили профессора Принца, а это нелегкое дело, – любезно ответил Люциус, приводящий в чувство юношей и девушек.

И пусть ученики этого не знали, но в первую очередь в чувство привели именно Гарри.

– Но как же это получилось? – встревожилась Гермиона.

– У мистера Поттера появились неожиданные возможности, – буркнул несколько уязвленный Северус, пораженный разрушением своей защиты.

И он тут же запрещающе глянул на Гермиону. Нет, о подобном не стоило больше говорить, только Люциус, Ремус и он сам оказались свидетелями сделанного Гарри, и следовало сохранить этот козырь в тайне как можно дольше.

Гарри вздохнул, отметив, что Драко снова подобрался к нему, по мере того, как приходили в себя их софакультетники. Глянув на Драко, парень внезапно вспомнил, что его по меньшей мере дважды ранило трансфигурированными стрелками Люциуса. Вот только бросив взгляд на свои конечности, он не заметил ранений, и только порванная примерно в десятке мест одежда свидетельствовала о реальности его воспоминаний. Драко же сказал ему:

– Я сделал это постепенно, чтобы ты ничего не почувствовал. И тут меня подловил профессор Люпин!

– Скажи это и Рону. Нужно, чтобы он смог найти решение. Что же касается меня, я завтра утром отправлю сову. Потому что все сейчас позволено...

В голосе Гарри звучала решительность, а сам он насмешливо улыбался. Увидев непонимающее лицо Драко, он все же пояснил:

– Близнецы Уизли. Это ужасные изготовители и изобретатели разнообразных шуток, но среди их изобретений есть и то, что может пригодиться в бою. И как бы то ни было, Пожиратели Смерти этого никогда не заполучат...

– А если у моих братьев чего-то пока нет, они всегда смогут это сделать, – зловещим тоном сообщил вмешавшийся Рон. – Мерлин, сколько продержались-то? Десять несчастных минут?

– Семь, – холодно сказал Северус. – Результат неплохой, но вы сделали слишком много ошибок. Во-первых, никто не двигался! Что я вам сказал в начале занятий? Вам нужно удивить противника, использовать то, что ему не привычно! Очевидно же, что нам было бы хуже, если бы вы начали хотя бы уклоняться, а не пытаться парировать наши заклинания! Далее, если исключить трех-четырех человек, сражались остальные поодиночке! Вам следовало поддерживать друг друга, подстраховывать! Почти никто не попробовал использовать невербальные, а ведь даже несчастное ватноножное проклятие может помешать противнику, дав необходимые вам пару секунд, чтобы вы могли перевести дыхание или эффективнее атаковать! В общем, я не хочу, чтобы хоть одно слово заклинания было сейчас произнесено вслух, иначе виновнику придется пробежать три круга по залу! Приступили!

Через полтора часа седьмой курс еле тащился к своей башне под строгим взглядом Северуса. Да, он не стал щадить их, но все же надеялся на несколько лучший результат! Гарри, например, даже не потрудился дойти до Полной Дамы. Он свернул с дороги, направившись к выделенным ему с Драко комнатам. А сам Драко, не дав сбить себя с толку, тоже не отставал он него.

Гарри чувствовал себя невероятно уставшим, болело все и вся, и хотелось только спать.

Тем не менее он не ошибся, а направился сразу в спальню Люциуса и Северуса. Когда он уже был готов рухнуть лицом вниз на постель, позабыв про все, его остановила чья-то твердая рука, поймавшая его за локоть.

– Ты ни в коем случае не должен ложиться спать в таком состоянии, – начал ругать его Люциус. – Сначала ты пойдешь в ванную!

– Люциус! – простонал Гарри. – Я умираю от усталости! И должен сказать тебе – у меня болит абсолютно все!

– Это совершенно нормально, если учесть те злоупотребления магией, которыми вы старательно блеснули сегодня! – ответил Люциус, таща парня за собой. – Подумать только, сотворить два _Ступефая_ такой силы, причем один из них без палочки! И как ты надеешься уцелеть, выкладываясь таким образом?

– Но я не запускал два _Ступефая_, – запротестовал Гарри, послушно поднимая руки и позволяя Люциусу раздеть себя. – Я один отправлял!

– А что же тогда сбило Северуса?

– Гарри прав, – вмешался только что пришедший Северус. – Думаю, что он создал только одно заклинание, я слышал его собственными ушам, только потому и не среагировал вовремя. Я осознал, что оба заклинания вылетели одновременно, а поразившее меня вышло не из палочки Гарри!

– Но это же не возможно, – продолжал возмущаться Люциус, закончив раздевать Гарри, уже успевшего прикрыть глаза.

– Напротив, – тут же возразил Северус зловещим тоном. – Магия без палочки доступна даже не для всех волшебников, а Гарри, похоже, в силах использовать обе формы владения волшебством, причем одновременно!

– Первый, кто скажет мне, что это ненормально, будет спать в той кровати, что я оставил там, – пробормотал Гарри.

После краткого обмена взглядами Северус продолжил свое объяснение:

– Палочка – всего лишь катализатор, могущественный, конечно, но все же именно что катализатор. Иначе бы и магглы смогли бы так же легко, как и мы, чаровать заклинания. И дети действительно способны использовать магию без палочки, случайно, но по-настоящему. Самое трудное в беспалочковой магии – направление собственной энергии, сопротивляясь желанию использовать волшебную палочку, хоть это и легче.

– Но я же пользовался своей волшебной палочкой, – бросил Гарри, наслаждаясь теплой водой, ласкающей мучимые болью мышцы.

– А вот это самое интересное. Фактически ты вложил в заклинание больше энергии, чем могла вынести твоя палочка, и потому избыток вышел из твоей руки. И поверь мне, это еще не все! Мой щит оставался по-прежнему очень мощным, – рыкнул Северус.

– Что же, – сказал Люциус, убедившись, что сотворенные им стрелки не причинили сильного вреда Гарри, – когда Гарри дает путь всей своей силе, его волшебной палочки больше не достаточно. Значит, ему нужно достать еще одну палочку и...

– Ничего подобного, – прервал его Северус. – Окажись он с двумя волшебными палочками, его противники еще больше насторожатся. Так что не стоит такого делать! Излишек силы уйдет и без палочки, и должен сказать, как минимум одному нападающему не повезет, как и мне сегодня! Нам наоборот необходимо посмотреть, сможет ли он разъединить руки и заклинания, используя их и для наступления, и для обороны. Вот это-то было бы прекрасно!

– И заодно броня нужна, чтобы отразить стрелки Люциуса, – буркнул Гарри.

– Лучше вы все подумайте, как им противостоять, – заметил Северус, а Люциус усмехнулся.

Гарри недобро глянул на них, но промолчал. «Посмотрим, как они отреагируют на продукцию близнецов!»

Недели пролетали одна за другой, и до Хэллоуина осталось мало времени. Дополнительные занятия по дуэлингу оказались изнурительны, но себя оправдывали в двойном объеме: студенты седьмого курса быстро прогрессировали и окончательно сплотились. Северус все же смирился с тем, что сохранить в секрете способность Гарри посылать одновременно два аналогичных заклинания не удастся. Эта способность проявлялась все чаще, и многие уже оказались свидетелями. Хотя Северус всегда находил повод для пятиминутной критики каждого боя, подростки больше не были легкой добычей. Теперь уже и троим взрослым приходилось двигаться и уклоняться – полностью довериться щитам, как оказалось, они больше не могли. Даже Северус!

Пришлись к месту и разнообразные неожиданности: летали зелья, а так же всевозможные сюрпризы от Уизли, но все же подросткам пока не удавалось продержаться более двадцати пяти минут, что их немного огорчало. В свою очередь Ремус, Люциус и Северус укрепили свою веру в юных волшебников. Подростки просто не осознавали, что их боевые способности уже превосходили способности средних волшебников.

Кроме того, взрослые считали важным еще и то, что Гарри, Гермиона и Рон будут заняты настолько сильно, что не станут вспоминать о хоркруксах, пока сами мужчины активно разыскивали эти вещи. В общем, все они старательно нагружали молодежь заданиями... К сожалению, данные, оставленные Гарри оказались очень скудными, и стоило признать, что пока даже тени зацепки не нашлось!

Однако все они позабыли о настойчивости и упрямстве Гермионы, пообещавшей Гарри приоритет в поисках хоркруксов. Несмотря на немалую нагрузку она все же смогла раздобыть родословные древа известных семей магического мира и упорно штудировала их, стараясь вычислить этого Р.А.Б. Тридцать первого октября в два часа пополуночи ей наконец улыбнулась удача – она глянула на родословную Блэков. Мерлин, как же это она так опростоволосилась! Он же все время был прямо у них под носом! Регулус Арктурус Блэк. Брат Сириуса.

И глядя на это имя, она вспомнила гостиную дома на площади Гриммо, снова увидела медальон, который они собирались выбросить во время уборки. Честно говоря, она уже была готова разбудить Гарри и Рона. И только одно остановило ее – так она рисковала поднять Люциуса и Северуса, а этого совсем не хотелось.

Но все же грандиозность находки заставила ее подняться на заре и разбудить Рона раньше, чем тому хотелось. В результате на завтрак в Большой Зал они спустились едва ли не раньше семи часов. Гарри, пришедший в зал вместе с Драко, когда парень и девушка уже заканчивали завтракать, очень удивился, увидев их. Но недовольный взгляд Рона и то, что Гермиона чуть ли не подпрыгивает на месте, означал, что он пока не знает чего-то важного. Пришлось смириться и быстро проглотить свою порцию, потому что Гермиона ему ясно показала, что хочет побыстрее направиться в класс Чар. Драко напрасно пытался протестовать, особенно после того, как Рон пробормотал:

– В общем, Гермиона хочет рассказать это и тебе. Так что советую смириться!

Как только Гермиона рассказала им все, Драко вздохнул:

– Что же, во всяком случае, мы можем отправиться искать его во время рождественских каникул. Зачем тревожиться сейчас?

– Вот только мы побеспокоимся о нем именно сейчас, – холодно ответил Гарри. – Чем быстрее я заполучу его, тем меньше окажется возможностей этому мерзкому куску души зацепиться за кого-нибудь. Кроме того, я не хочу, чтобы кто-то пострадал! В общем, этой ночью мы пойдем туда!

На него уставились три пары испуганных глаз, но уступать парень не собирался.

– Но я сказала тебе это не для того, чтобы ты вот так сорвался туда! – простонала Гермиона.

– А вот я утверждаю, что бесполезно ждать! – ответил Гарри. – Мы же не знаем, что происходит в Министерстве, уверен, почти вся информация подвергается цензуре!

– Но ведь «Пророк» выходит как никогда часто! И очень толстый! – запротестовал Рон.

– Часто и с кучей совершенно бесполезной информации! Нет, помолчи пока! Последний выпуск видели? Целых пять страниц о способах противостояния дементорам, перешедшим на сторону Волдеморта! И ни единого слова о _Патронусе_! Ничего! Ничего способного напомнить людям, как на самом деле защититься! Если это не дезинформация, то что это тогда?

Драко, пока Гарри, Гермиона и Рон, разговаривали, просто злился. В общем, стало понятно, что этим вечером Гарри собирался покинуть замок. Вот только нужно ли предупредить отца? Или же подождать, пока Гарри уйдет? Притащить этого сорвиголову к отцу, чтобы тот мог устроить ему нагоняй? Сообщить Ремусу, чтобы тот смог воспользоваться какой-то своей властью над Гарри (хотя в ее наличии парень сомневался...)? Рассказать Северусу?

Раздумывая, он все же прислушался к разговору, когда Гермиона воскликнула:

– Но ты же предупредишь Люциуса и Северуса, ведь так?

– Думаю, да, – с колебанием сказал Гарри. – Но им тоже не удастся помешать мне отправиться туда, а сам я не позволю и им пойти в одиночку. Если медальон на Гриммо, мы его найдем, а затем я уничтожу его в самом доме. Чем быстрее эта мерзость станет прахом, тем лучше!

Им пришлось прервать разговор, поскольку появились первые студенты, спешащие на урок Флитвика.

Время тянулось медленно, и Гарри все больше тревожился. Он появился на празднестве в честь Хэллоуина, планируя после этого направиться на площадь Гриммо. Когда он понял, что Драко не отставал от него с удвоенным рвением, то возмущенно бросил:

– А тебе не кажется, что ты слишком далеко заходишь со своей гадкой комедией?

– Меня сейчас не интересует моя роль, – ответил Драко. – Я сегодня прицепился к тебе потому, что не хочу позже объясняться с Ремусом, отцом и Северусом, почему ты отправился туда в одиночку!

– А если я пойду туда, не сказав им ни слова? – небрежно поинтересовался Гарри.

– Для твоего сведения сообщаю, что мой отец не любит лжи в своей семье...

– Правда? А как же твоя мать? Он ей тоже никогда не лгал?

– Ее он к семье не причислял. Хотя она меня и выносила, но на том и все, даже если мне для того, чтобы это понять, понадобилось время. Затем я принял это, – процедил Драко.

– Как бы то ни было, я не собирался никуда отправляться, не сообщи им, – признал Гарри.

До самого ужина Гарри никак не мог подловить ни Люциуса, ни Северуса, чтобы рассказать им о своих планах. До самой последней минуты он вместе с Роном, Гермионой и Драко пытались их найти. Несколько раз они заскакивали в выделенные преподавателям помещения, но старшие волшебники там не появились, а писать записки Гарри не хотел.

А теперь он сидел в зале, перед горой вкуснейшей еды, и не мог проглотить ни кусочка. Он не прекращая пытался привлечь внимание Ремуса. Все же ему это удалось, и Ремус вопросительно уставился на него. Тогда Гарри двумя пальцами изобразил идущего человечка. Но закончить безмолвное общение не удалось – Гарри вдруг показалось, что от боли его голова сейчас расколется надвое.

Люциус прекрасно заметил обеспокоенность Гарри на праздничном ужине(16), а когда он увидел, что парень вдруг схватился за голову, только рефлексы Северуса не дали броситься к своему младшему партнеру.

– Подожди ты, – прошипел мужчина сквозь зубы, – ты не должен даже подозревать о том, что с ним происходит.

– Но как же это возможно, как же щиты нашего союза? – злился Люциус так же тихо.

Северус не ответил ему, он просто опасался худшего. Когда Гарри сообщил им слово «хоркрукс», он прочел об этом все, что мог, перерыв как школьную библиотеку, так и библиотеку профессоров. Конечно, там оказалось не настолько много работ по этой теме, но даже то немногое, что удалось обнаружить, заставило опасаться механизма создания хоркруксов. Щиты союза, конечно же, уже действовали, но ведь многие годы(17)...

А тем временем Ремус уже оказался рядом с Гарри, которого удерживали Рон и Драко, не давая упасть на пол. Рука юноши прижалась к шраму, и он замотал головой. Чуть ли не инстинктивно, Драко потянулся к своей силе целителя, обхватил ладонями голову Гарри и громко сказал:

– Гарри! Иди сюда! Ты слышишь? Иди сюда! Вернись!

Сначала казалось, что Гарри ничего не слышит, но Драко повторял свой зов, вкладывая в него все больше сил, старательно подражая повелительным интонациям своего отца.

– Давай же! Вернись ко мне, следуй за моим голосом, Гарри! Слышишь? Голос!

Похоже, Гарри постепенно удавалось сосредоточиться на голосе, а затем и на глазах Драко. А тот, уже почти не осознавая, что все вокруг замолчали, продолжал:

– Ну же, Гарри! Конечно, это не самый лучший из голосов, но ты же можешь... Возвращайся к нам!

Внезапно Гарри поймал руки Драко и ахнул:

– Нора. Он хочет достать меня вот так. Он в Норе!

Это известие, произнесенное вслух, казалось, полностью вырвало его из транса, в который его погрузил Волдеморт. Парень резко вскочил, оттолкнув Драко, и крикнул:

– Рон! Нора! Он в Норе!

Он было бросился к дверям Большого Зала, как его тут же поймали за талию, и голос Ремуса рявкнул прямо над ухом:

– Ты останешься здесь! Если кто и отправится в Нору, то уж точно не ты!

15. Можно было бы использовать слово «ферзь», однако Драко не слишком обрадовался тому, что его назвали этой фигурой, а ферзем зваться, по моему мнению, для парня не обидно, в отличие от именования королевой.

16. Хотелось бы так же знать, где носило оных Люциуса и Северуса, почему Гарри не мог воспользоваться картой Мародеров, чтобы выловить эту парочку...

17. Или же тут совсем другое надо понимать? Может быть это касается уже не создания хоркруксов и Гарри, как одного из них, а щитов самого Северуса? Причем защищающих от Люциуса? И тогда фразу «Les boucliers de l'union avaient très certainement déjà agi sur lui depuis de longues années» нужно читать «Щиты союза, конечно же, действовали у него много лет». Но это странно...


	35. Глава 35 Нора

_Глава 35. Нора._

_Он было бросился к дверям Большого Зала, как его тут же поймали за талию, и голос Ремуса рявкнул прямо над ухом:_

– _Ты останешься здесь! Если кто и отправится в Нору, то уж точно не ты!_

В шуме вдруг загомонившего Большого Зала послышался напряженный вопрос Северуса:

– Профессор Люпин? Может быть вы объясните, по какой причине вам нужно держать за талию мистера Поттера?

– Волдеморт в Норе! – еще раз рявкнул Гарри, прекращая отбиваться.

Он заметил, что Северус сильно побледнел, но все же спросил у окружающих его учеников:

– Что за нора такая?

– Это дом Уизли, – проорал в ответ Гарри, взбешенный продолжением этого представления. – Черт возьми, Ремус, отпусти меня! Я должен идти туда!

– Конечно же нет, мистер Поттер! – хладнокровно вмешалась профессор МакГонагалл. – Я попрошу авроров отправиться туда.

– Но пока они явятся, может быть уже слишком поздно! – в отчаянии закричал Гарри. – Он уже там, прямо сейчас! Не через полчаса будет, а СЕЙЧАС! К тому времени ни защита не выстоит, ни мистер и миссис Уизли!

Профессор МакГонагалл тоже побледнела, а затем приказала Ремусу:

– Ремус, идите, вы знаете, где это. А еще, чтобы уравнять шансы, возьмите с собой профессора Принца. А так же и вас, профессор Донсон, – добавила она после мгновенного колебания. – А потом вы найдете меня в моем кабинете и сообщите обо всем. Если Уизли необходимо будет явиться сюда, пусть даже не думают сомневаться. Нам нужно потом серьезно поговорить.

Она закончила свою маленькую речь, не отводя взгляда от Северуса, и тот вдруг все понял. Минерва знала, кто он такой. Он понятия не имел, с какого времени, но она знала, кого отправляла к Норе.

– А вам, Поттер, я официально запрещаю приближаться к Норе, понятно?

Гарри не взорвался яростью, но появившееся на его лице хитрое выражение заставило Северуса ужаснуться. Проклятье, что за глупость он задумал сейчас? И хуже всего – ни он, ни Люциус, не могли сделать ничего для предотвращения оной.

А тут еще и Гарри начал их поторапливать, когда крикнул Ремусу:

– Ремус, прошу тебя, ЧЕГО ТЫ ЕЩЕ ЖДЕШЬ?

И трое мужчин бросились бежать, оставив Гарри с профессором МакГонагалл. Парень и женщина внимательно смотрели друг на друга несколько длинных секунд, а затем Гарри, тоже осознавший, что директор все знает, тихо спросил:

– Профессор Дамблдор рассказал вам, так?

– Верно, мистер Поттер, – сухо ответила она. – А теперь я буду весьма благодарна, если вы вернетесь за стол, где пробудете до конца пиршества в честь Хэллоуина, а затем отправитесь в башню Гриффиндора или в свою квартиру. Я не потерплю непослушания, ясно? В виду сложившихся обстоятельств жду вас завтра в час пополудни в моем кабинете.

– Хорошо, профессор, – процедил Гарри, однако подчиняться сказанному он и не собирался. По крайней мере большей части.

Как только оказалось возможно, Рон, Гарри и Гермиона, игнорируя призывы своих товарищей, бросились к выходу из Большого Зала. Драко от них не отставал. И как только все они скрылись из виду, Гарри просто прошипел:

– К статуе горбатой одноглазой ведьмы, быстрее!

– Гарри! – возмутилась Гермиона, – ты же сказал им?

– И когда же у меня на это было время? – огрызнулся Гарри на бегу. – Ну и не надо! Пойдем так, посмотрим и вернемся!

– Давайте хотя бы заглянем в башню, – попросила Гермиона.

– Зачем? – возмутился Гарри. – Все, что нужно, – у меня в карманах. Этого хватит там, куда мы собрались!

– Оставь хотя бы записку моему отцу, или же по возвращению дело примет дурной оборот, – воззвал удрученный Драко. Мерлин, ну почему его отец связался с этим сорвиголовой? И почему он отправился к Уизли вместо того, чтобы позаботиться о своем партнере?

– Знаешь, я его партнер, а не сын! – отрезал Гарри. – И имею право поступать так, как считаю нужным!

– Напиши хотя бы пару слов, и я отправлю записку таким же образом, как в Министерстве обмениваются посланиями, – начала настаивать и Гермиона.

– Правда? – выдохнул Рон. – Ты так можешь?

– Естественно, Рон, иначе я не стала бы даже предлагать!

Но тут их остановила профессор МакГонагалл, иронично произнесшая сухим голосом:

– Мистер Поттер, я не думаю, что из-за вашего беспокойства по поводу происходящего в Норе вы позабыли дорогу к башне!

Гарри тут же застыл, переполняемый раздражением.

«Ладно! Хотите, чтобы я сыграл по-вашему, значит, игру и получите!»

Он развернулся, не произнеся и слова, даже не посмотрев на директора. Его не интересовало, пошел ли кто за ним или нет, вот только шаги позади свидетельствовали, что кто-то все же двигался следом. Дверь, ведущая в квартиру парней, резко отлетела к стене от толчка разъяренного юноши, а после того, как вошли Рон, Гермиона и Драко, Гарри с яростью захлопнул ее. Затем он ворвался в комнату, ранее служившую ему спальней, и сердито прошипел:

– Вот сейчас и увидим, так ли я не могу покинуть этот замок!

– Гарри? – осторожно заговорила Гермиона.

Он жестом разрешил друзьям войти и холодно заявил:

– Или вы заходите ко мне, или же я тут остаюсь один.

Он видел, как Рон закатил глаза, Драко вздохнул, а Гермиона не завершила начатый было досадливый жест. Тем не менее они все вошли внутрь, и на этот раз Гарри тщательно защитил ее несколькими заклинаниями, недавно узнанными от Ремуса. После этого он широко раскрыл окно и вполголоса заговорил:

– _Акцио метла Рона! Акцио метла Драко!_

Поймав метлы, он развернулся к Гермионе и сообщил ей:

– У тебя есть выбор. Ты можешь лететь со мной, или же останешься здесь. У тебя есть несколько секунд на решение, пока я буду писать записку Люциусу и Северусу.

– А тебе не кажется, что было бы безопаснее, если бы именно мой отец держат там защиту? – осторожно поинтересовался Драко.

– У нас нет времени, – ответил Гарри. – Я уверен, что мы должны действовать сейчас, пока Волдеморт занят в другом месте.

А в это время, добравшись до антиаппарационного барьера, Ремус схватил Северуса и Люциуса за руки и бросил им:

– Держитесь крепче, постараемся зайти с тыла...

И он аппарировал вместе с ними.

Люциус просто ненавидел такую парную аппарацию: приходилось позволять вести кому-то другому, что ужасно расстраивало. Кроме того, когда ему не требовалось самому концентрироваться на месте назначения, ему становилось плохо. Именно поэтому он решил, что у него галлюцинации, когда вращение в глазах прекратилось.

Почему Ремус притащил их к подобию Визжащей хижины?

– Где это мы? – спросил все же он.

– У Норы, – сухо ответил Ремус, от внимания которого не ускользнуло выражение лица Люциуса. – не каждому повезло жить в мэнорах, Люциус!

– О мэнорах я и не думал, – запротестовал тот, – но... такое? Разве это дом?

– Именно что дом, – зловеще подтвердил Северус. – И ты приложишь все свои силы, чтобы защитить его, понятно? Они уже здесь, – добавил он через несколько секунд.

– Действительно, – мрачно подтвердил Ремус. – Они уже прошли антиаппарационный барьер, а так же защиту от носящих темные метки(18). Нам не стоит мешкать тут, давайте войдем в дом.

– Не думаю, что Артур и Молли нас просто так впустят, – возразил Северус. – Тем более что они уже должны были подготовиться к сражению.

– Мы разработали код для желающих войти. Почему же ты думаешь, мы прибыли именно на это место? – парировал Ремус. – Поспешите!

И он безо всякого колебания потянул мужчин почему-то к дверям сарая, находящегося поблизости. Не проронив больше ни слова, они скользнули внутрь.

– Держитесь за меня, – все же выдохнул оборотень. – Сейчас нельзя никакого света.

Он почувствовал, как ему на плечо легла чья-то ладонь, и больше не стал медлить. Ему понадобилось сделать двадцать шагов прямо вперед, а потом еще пять направо. Сам он шагал безо всякого колебания, но послышавшееся приглушенное ругательство означало, что если ему, как и предполагалось, препятствий не встретилось, то по крайней мере одному из сопровождавших его не повезло.

– Тихо! – шепнул он. – Или вам так хочется, чтобы Пожиратели явились сюда?

Как только он сказал это, прогремел невероятный взрыв, и все застыли от страха. Ремус глубоко вздохнул и прошептал:

– Или Нора взорвалась, или же Пожиратели Смерти получили возможность оценить изобретения близнецов. Что же, есть только один способ узнать – подземный туннель.

– И насколько он велик, этот туннель? – проворчал Люциус, продолжая тереть голову. Именно он столкнулся с какой-то балкой.

– Метров двадцать на четвереньках, – с отзвуками смеха в голосе ответил Ремус. – Я пойду первым, потому что знаю, что за защита нас там ждет. Ага, вот и люк!

Он резко остановился, а затем упал, сбитый с ног, потому что Северус и Люциус не смогли вовремя затормозить.

– Не толкайтесь! – весело упрекнул он их. – Или хотя бы подождите, пока я люк открою! Не стоит так торопиться поползать!

– А мне показалось, что ты говорил «на четвереньках»? – с подозрением отметил Северус.

– Да, конечно, на четвереньках для того, кто вырыл этот туннель...

– А кто же его вырыл? – спросил Северус, когда Ремус открыл люк и уже стал на колени перед входом в туннель.

– Добби. А теперь за мной, причем последний закроет за собой люк.

– Не может быть и речи, чтобы я ползал по какому-то туннелю, – возмутился Люциус.

– Твое дело, – безразлично отозвался Северус, в свою очередь становясь на колени, чтобы следом за Ремусом нырнуть в туннель. – Вот только после тебе придется объясняться с Гарри, что все пошло прахом из-за твоего нежелания испачкаться!

Люциус тяжело вздохнул, но быстро признал поражение. Мерлин, он сейчас оказался здесь, желая спасти людей, к которым полностью равнодушен, причем для этого нужно проползти двадцать метров по конечно же очень грязному туннелю, и все потому, что вейловская магия дала ему в партнеры Гарри!

Он закрыл за собой люк несколько резче, чем следовало, но ему нужно было сорваться хоть на чем-нибудь!

Мерлин, теперь ему действительно нужно ползти!

Под землей, по грязи, сжимая палочку в зубах, чтобы получить хотя бы минимум света.

Не имея возможности даже выругаться в полный голос

Он двигался вперед, кипя от бешенства, чуть ли не упираясь носом в подошвы Северуса. Как же это недостойно!

Ремус знал, что туннель заканчивается на кухне, под столом. Как только он осторожно приподнял стол, то услышал голос Молли:

– О, вот и гости! И кто же?

– Это я, Ремус, – выдохнул вылезающий из туннеля Ремус.

– Ремус? – переспросила опешившая женщина. – Но как вы узнали? И кто пришел с вами?

– Северус и Люциус, кто же еще? – ответил слегка удивленный Ремус. – Как вы?

– Держимся, – бросила Молли. – Но все же, Ремус, вы же собираетесь мне ответить или нет?

– У Гарри было вид**е**ние, – резко вмешался Северус. – Каково положение, Молли? Мы пришли сюда не полюбезничать, а желая отвести вас в Хогвартс!

– Я не собираюсь бросать свой дом! – возмутилась Молли.

Стоило ей только произнести эти слова, как сильный взрыв сотряс дом, бросая их на пол. На всех посыпались обломки.

Даже не попытавшись встать, Ремус быстро проверил магическую защиту и резко сообщил:

– Защиты почти не осталось. Надо уходить, Молли!

– Артур, Фред и Джордж должны быть тут, поблизости, – застонала она.

– Я пошел за ними, – сообщил Северус, скользнув к двери.

Увиденное им оказалось еще хуже, чем он ожидал. Пожиратели Смерти разрушили половину дома и на первом этаже мало что осталось уцелевшим. Тем не менее, он бесшумно двинулся вперед, прячась за всем, что могло послужить укрытием. Когда он заметил чью-то тень, замахнувшуюся что-то бросить, то уже был полностью уверен, что перед ним прячется кто-то из близнецов.

– Мистер Уизли, пора присоединиться к вашей матери на кухне, мы уходим.

– Профессор! – воскликнул Фред. – Я и не думал, что увижу вас тут, когда Пожиратели ломятся в нашу дверь... Как нехорошо с вашей стороны испортить самое интересное!

– Идите-ка вы к вашей матери и позвольте мне воспользоваться вашими... припасами...

– Что же, все равно увижу и оттуда...

Люциус тоже не медлил, подбираясь к замеченному им человеку.

– Уизли, – выдохнул он, опустившись рядом с Артуром, – нужно уходить, мы не сможем удержать дом.

– Знаю, но оставлять им его не собираюсь! – пропыхтел Артур. – Но если они доберутся сюда, то нужно, чтобы всех их просто погребло НАШЕЙ мебелью!

И опять Люциусу показалось, что у него галлюцинации. Неужели Артур Уизли, его знакомый, рассудительный отец семейства, сейчас так спокойно рассуждает о массовом убийстве? Но рассмотрев в свете заклинаний ожесточенное лицо этого мужчины, он понял, что так оно и есть. Люциус знал, что Нора – это все, чем обладала семья Уизли, следовательно, сейчас они теряют абсолютно все. Но гордость свою они не потеряли. И, похоже, не потеряют никогда.

Когда Северус бросил куда-то наружу очередную порцию продукции близнецов, Люциус спросил у Артура:

– Где ваш второй сын?

– Он был в столовой, рядом...

– Я найду его.

– Я думаю... мне показалось, там все рухнуло...

– Я разыщу его, – повторил Люциус настойчивее. – Продолжайте держать их на расстоянии. Не подпускайте ближе!

И действительно, бой между пока остающимися в доме людьми и Пожирателями Смерти продолжался и становился все свирепее. Люциус все же смог пробиться в указанную Артуром комнату. И тут его охватило отчаяние, стоило только увидеть, в каком состоянии была столовая: наружной стены больше не существовало, ее взорвали. Обломки, конечно же, рухнули внутрь, усложняя поиски попавшего здесь в ловушку. Кроме того, сейчас Люциус оказался почти как на ладони для Пожирателей, атаковавших Нору. К счастью, тем не удавалось удержать свои мощные заклинания освещения дольше нескольких секунд, и они всякий раз сдувались. Но все равно, время поджимало, и Люциус решился применить _Гоменум Ревелио_, которое позволит ему не только обнаружить юного Уизли, но так же позволит узнать, жив ли он. Только одно беспокоило – использование заклинания, конечно же, откроет присутствие Люциуса атакующим.

Заклинание, а так же несколько секунд света, дарованного Пожирателями Смерти, позволили уже через минуту найти молодого человека. Он, неподвижный, находился неподалеку, всего в трех метрах, живой, ведь заклинание все же показало его, вот только Люциус не удалось удержать гримасу, когда он увидел кучу обломков частично заваливших парня. Тем не менее он, воспользовавшись вновь наступившей темнотой, проскользнул к пострадавшему и прошептал:

– Уизли, Уизли, вы меня слышите?

К сожалению, только новый взрыв был ответом. Снова посыпались пыль и камни, пришлось даже ставить щит, чтобы избежать ударов. Через несколько секунд Люциус услышал, что к нему кто-то подбирается, и поднял палочку. Когда он уже готов был направить в ту сторону _Ступефай_, то услышал язвительный голос Северуса.

– Это я! И чего ты ждешь? Потопа, что ли?

– Его зажало, – выдохнул Люциус в ответ.

Северус выругался, а затем сказал:

– Нам нужно спешить, дом почти готов обрушиться. Ты поднимаешь то, что его удерживает, а я аппарирую парня. И ты после этого ты тоже немедленно покинешь это место!

– Как это? Разве антиаппарационного барьера они не поставили? – удивился Люциус, уже готовый поднять обломки.

– Они ставили его пять раз, и всякий раз Ремус разрушал его, – с насмешкой отметил Северус.

– А если они попытаются очередной раз, как только мы поднимем обломки? – продолжал тревожиться Люциус, при этом внимательно запоминая, как лежит все, что ему нужно было поднять.

– Тогда я уничтожу его в шестой раз, – спокойно сообщил появившийся рядом Ремус. – Слава Мерлину, установка барьера все же труднее его снятия. Но все же не стоит медлить, не особенно хочется столкнуться лицом к лицу с Волдемортом здесь и сейчас...

Он еще не закончил говорить, а Люциус уже применил _Вингардиум Левиоса_. Северус тут же бросился к юноше, но Люциус облегченно вздохнул только после того, как увидел, что его партнер аппарировал. Лишь после этого он отпустил обломки и в свою очередь аппарировал. Стоило ему исчезнуть, как и сам Ремус последовал за ним, едва успев заметить огненный шар, накрывший то место, где они только что стояли.

А в это время в Лондоне Драко отходил от не самого приятного знакомства – знакомства со своей двоюродной бабушкой, матерью Сириуса. Действительно, когда он вошел в дом, то не смог сдержаться от громкого сетования об ясно видимой ветхости дома снаружи, и его речь не преминула разбудить «славную» женщину, которая немедленно начала безумно орать.

Гарри уже давно был расстроен происходящим, и заорал в ответ, направив палочку на портрет:

– _Силенцио!_

И как теперь уже обычно, когда он оказывался в настолько взбудораженном настроении, заклинание вышло и из палочки, и из его руки. В результате каротину удалось заткнуть безо всякого закрывания занавесей, что очень изумило и Рона, и Гермиону.

– С этим ей долго не справиться, – процедил Гарри сквозь зубы. – Ладно, пошли в гостиную.

Он немедленно отправился на второй этаж, к комнате, где находился родовой гобелен семьи Блэк. Теперь, снова оказавшись в этом доме, Гарри вспомнил тот медальон. Два года назад, незадолго до слушаний его дела в Визенгамоте, все они пытались открыть его. Никто не преуспел, даже Сириус, что, если честно, и прекрасно. Сейчас воспоминания о тех попытках заставили Гарри содрогнуться от запоздалого страха. О Мерлин, ведь кого-то тоже могло захватить, так же как и Джинни пять лет назад, когда она оказалась одержимой.

Войдя в комнату, он вызвал _Люмос_, который автоматически зажег все свечи в комнате. Направившись к застекленным шкафам, он быстро просмотрел все, что находилось на полках, после чего прошептал:

– Его здесь нет.

– Гарри, мы еще даже разыскивать его не начали, – резко оборвала его Гермиона. – Ты мог бы еще...

– Его здесь нет, – тверже заявил Гарри.

Говоря это, он смотрел на полки шкафов, заполненные разнообразными вещами, на которые за два года снова лег толстый слой пыли.

– Но все же можно хотя бы посмотреть в других местах, – предложил Драко.

Гарри прикусил губу, сдерживая резкий ответ, и кивнул. В конце концов поиск позволит подумать, куда медальон мог деваться.

Он только делал вид, что копается на полках, хотя трое его друзей действовали более внимательно. Драко знал, на что был похож медальон, потому что перед отбытием из Хогвартса Гарри показал ему поддельный, оставленный Регулусом Блэком. Но его двойника найти так и не удалось.

Через пятнадцать минут бесплодных поисков, Гарри вполголоса позвал:

– Кричер!

Тут же перед ним появился старый домашний эльф и, не скрываясь, процедил сквозь зубы:

– Опять этот мерзкий полукровка! Да еще и грязнокровку с собой притащил! Какой позор для...

– Кричер, заткнись, – резко приказал Гарри, – и только правдиво отвечай на мои вопросы.

Эльфу пришлось выполнять прямой приказ, но его поза и взгляды явственно показывали, что он обо всем этом думает. Гарри уставился на него, а потом вытащил фальшивый медальон из кармана и спросил:

– Ты где-нибудь видел такой медальон?

Эльф широко распахнул глаза, похоже, готовый расплакаться, и прерывисто сказал:

– Медальон... хозяина Регулуса...

Гарри потрясло, когда он увидел, какие эмоции отразились на лице обычно коварного притворщика-эльфа.

– Я оказалась права, – тихо прошептала Гермиона.

– Вот и прекрасно, – тут же отозвался Драко. – Не хватало еще явиться сюда зря!

– Садись, Кричер, – сказала Гермиона, указывая на одно из кресел, – и расскажи нам о том, что тебе известно об этом медальоне, – а это она произносила, уже недобро глядя на Драко.

– А затем можешь оставить его себе, – импульсивно добавил Гарри.

Рон и Драко переглянулись, а затем одинаково недоверчиво покачали головами: подумать только, давать какие-либо вещи домовым эльфам! Но сказать что-либо парни не осмелились, опасаясь снова рассердить Гарри. Они приняли во внимание случившееся с портретом матери Сириуса.

Кричер нерешительно сел в кресло, указанное Гермионой, все еще не спуская с медальона глаз. Гарри тихо произнес:

– Да, расскажи нам все, что ты знаешь о медальоне.

– Он... он принадлежал хозяину Регулусу, – шептал эльф голосом, полным рыданий. – Он приказал Кричеру поить себя ужасным зельем, чтобы опустошить чашу, и он велел заменить медальон в чаше этим медальоном. Он запретил Кричеру вернуть себя домой, чтобы его вылечили, и Кричеру пришлось оставить его там, со всеми теми чудовищами, что вышли из воды...

В конце своего рассказа эльф уже просто кричал и начал биться головой о подлокотник кресла.

– Кричер, прекрати! – приказал Гарри, больше не желающий, чтобы эльф вредил себе. Ему нужно получить от него дальнейший рассказ.

Эльф с большим трудом остановился.

– Ты сам положил этот медальон в чашу? – напряженно спросил Гарри.

– Хозяин Регулус приказал мне, – захныкал Кричер.

– И ты взял тот медальон, что был в чаше до того?

– Хозяин Регулус велел мне сделать это и спрятать его. Хозяин Регулус был хорошим хозяином, а Кричер позволил ему умереть! УМЕРЕТЬ!

– И Регулус приказал тебе возвращаться сюда? Но как тебе это удалось?

– Кричер аппарировал прямо сюда!

– Но это же невозможно, мы не смогли аппарировать из той пещеры, – зарычал Гарри.

– У эльфов своя магия, не такая, как у нас, Гарри, – с легким пренебрежением вмешался Драко. – Все волшебники знают это!

Гарри, Рон и Гермиона сердито посмотрели на Драко, и тот немедленно начал защищаться:

– Что еще? Это же не моя вина, что вы не знаете основ магического мира. А вот ты, Уизли, должен был знать это!

– Ты думаешь, я таким интересовался? – с негодованием возмутился Рон.

– Ты никогда не знаешь, какая информация может понадобиться, – высокопарно заявил Драко.

– Хватит, – отрезал Гарри, которого начал раздражать этот ребяческий спор. – Так, Кричер, ты вернулся сюда, а куда положил медальон?

– В шкаф, – указал пальцем Кричер, – так, чтобы моя хозяйка ничего не заметила.

– Тогда почему его там нет?

– Потому что Кричер не хотел, чтобы его выбросили, как и прочие вещи, выкинутые вами раньше!

– То есть, ты его забрал? – уточнил Гарри.

Кричер медленно кивнул. Лгать Гарри он не мог.

– Что бы ты сказал, если бы тебе предложили обменяться медальонами с Гарри? – вмешалась в разговор Гермиона, ободряюще улыбаясь эльфу. – Ведь так ты получишь настоящий медальон Регулуса...

Кричер склонил голову набок, как будто бы взвешивая все «за» и «против», прежде чем посмотреть на Гарри.

– Этот медальон был очень важен для хозяина Регулуса. Он пожертвовал собой, чтобы Кричер мог принести его сюда. Кричер должен был его уничтожить...

Стоило только эльфу замолчать, как Гарри напряженно спросил:

– Удалось ли его разрушить?

– Нет... Кричер не смог выполнить приказ хозяина Регулуса... Кричер не сумел уничтожить медальон... Но этот медальон очень-очень плохой!

– Именно потому, что он очень плохой, твой хозяин Регулус и хотел его уничтожить. Это хочу сделать и я сам, – говорил Гарри. – Если ты поменяешь свой медальон на этот, и я его уничтожу, ты исполнишь волю хозяина Регулуса, и сможешь гордиться собой!

– Хозяин Регулус сказал, что его злой господин был бы в ярости, если бы узнал, что он сделал...

Гарри криво усмехнулся и ответил:

– О да, могу подтвердить тебе, он действительно просто взбесится.

– Хозяин Гарри тогда не станет давать Кричеру одежду?

– Если поменяемся медальонами, то нет.

Кричер немедленно исчез, чтобы появиться через три секунды, держа в руке медальон. Сердце Гарри зачастило. Он торжественно протянул медальон, взятый в пещере, а Кричер вручил ему медальон Слизерина.

Беря эту вещь в руки, парень не почувствовал ничего, но это и нормально, ведь даже два года назад, когда все так и этак вертели его, ничего не случилось. Он молча покрутил его в ладонях. Друзья находились рядом, а Кричер тяжелым взглядом смотрел на Гарри.

– Мы могли бы вернуться в Хогвартс и показать его Люциусу и Северусу, – выдохнула Гермиона.

– Я больше никогда не рискну притащить в замок часть души Волдеморта, – немедленно отказался Гарри. – Нет, я уничтожу его здесь и сейчас. Выйдите все из комнаты. Ах, да, Кричер, в этом доме топор есть?

Услышав презрительное фырканье Драко, Гарри пояснил:

– Волдеморт с помощью магии защитил свой медальон от открытия – это стало понятно еще два года назад. Но я не верю, что он задумывался о такой возможности открывания. Он слишком... одержим всем магическим, чтобы вспомнить, что маггловские методы тоже могут оказаться эффективными. Кричер?

– Сейчас, хозяин Гарри.

– Вы трое выходите и запираете дверь.

– Гарри, старик, это неблагоразумно, – выдал Рон.

– Я не хочу рисковать возможностью вашего захвата, так что или из комнаты выходите вы, или же я, – сообщил Гарри, доставая свою палочку.

Одного взгляда на его лицо было достаточно – они поверили, что он не шутит.

– Поттер, клянусь, если ты не выйдешь отсюда целым, я тебя сам прибью, – буркнул Драко и раздраженно покинул комнату.

Выйдя в вестибюль, он сразу же начал медитацию: ничто не лишнее, если вдруг понадобится снова лечить Гарри. Он смутно слышал, как вышли Гермиона и Рон, как они запирали двери, а затем послышался хлопок от появления неподалеку эльфа. Гарри остался с хоркруксом наедине.

Когда они появились перед воротами, Северус приятно удивился, увидев ожидающего их Хагрида. Великан немедленно освободил его от груза тела Уизли и сказал:

– Я отнесу его к мадам Помфри. Профессор МакГонагалл хочет, чтобы вы как можно скорее пришли к ней в кабинет.

– Где Гарри? – напряженно спросил Ремус.

– Профессор МакГонагалл сказала, что он вместе с Гермионой, Роном и юным Донсоном в своих комнатах.

– Мы пойдем в больничное крыло с вами, – хрипловато вмешалась миссис Уизли.

– Скажите мадам Помфри, что я нашел его частично заваленным обломками, – добавил Люциус.

В общем, они разделились, и Люциус, Северус и Ремус поспешили в кабинет директора. Они пробежались по лестницам, перескакивая через несколько ступенек. Люциус и Северус торопились поскорее освободиться от разговора и присоединиться к Гарри.

Профессор МакГонагалл ждала их и, похоже, нервничала. Как только они вошли, она резко спросила:

– Как все прошло?

– Нора разрушена, – сообщил Ремус, – но все тут, хотя один из близнецов пострадал.

– Очень хорошо, я позже поговорю с Артуром и Молли. А пока разберемся с вами, джентльмены, – сказала она, обращаясь к Северусу и Люциусу.

– Минерва, – начал было Северус.

Вот только женщина резко прервала его.

– Северус, вот уже четыре недели, как Альбус оказался настолько любезен, чтобы, наконец, предупредить меня, – почти прокричала она, – и поверьте, у меня было время привыкнуть к мысли, что я доверила ведение своего предмета Люциусу Малфою, а свой факультет вам, Северус. Но поговорить я с вами хочу не об этом. А о Гарри.

Услышав это, трое мужчин замерли. Она же продолжила:

– Против его собственного согласия я отправила Гарри в его комнату. Но в качестве меры предосторожности я велела эльфам проверять, там ли он или нет. И оказалось, что мистер Поттер этой ночью сбежал. Хотя записку вам он оставил, – закончила она, протягивая бумагу.

Люциус и Северус чуть не порвали этот лист, стремясь первыми прочесть написанное. Но то, что они видели, леденило кровь.

_Люциус, Северус._

_Я ухожу с Роном, Гермионой и Драко. Мы знаем, где сейчас медальон, и я собираюсь уничтожить его. Он на Гриммо._

_Гарри._

– Проклятье, вот ведь мальчишка, – разозлился Северус. – Ни на минуту нельзя оставить, как он тут же находит неприятности себе на голову!

– Где это? – почти безэмоционально спросил Люциус.

– В Лондоне. Дом Блэка.

– Так чего мы ждем? Нам надо туда, пока он опять не вляпался в какую-либо мерзость.

– Вы не можете отправиться туда. Я сообщила Кингсли, и теперь по его просьбе за домом следят авроры. Если бы туда отправился Джек Донсон, это выглядело бы правдоподобно, потому как, предположительно, он его партнер. Но вот ваше появление ничем не оправдано!

– Неужели? А как же появление отца, готового за шиворот вытащить своего сына, без разрешения покинувшего школу – это, по-вашему, неправдоподобно? – зарычал Люциус, пронзая профессора МакГонагалл взглядом.

– Мистер Малфой, если бы я не опасалась привлечь внимания Пожирателей Смерти к этому дому, то я бы уже оказалась там собственной персоной, чтобы объяснить этим молодым людям, как они не правы, особенно Гарри. Но сначала нужно, чтобы они завершили то, для чего туда отправились.

Ремус, молчавший до сих пор, тихо произнес:

– Вы знаете, по моему мнению, мы не должны ничего делать Гарри и остальным, когда они вернутся.

– Прошу прощения? Ты хочешь, чтобы я сложил руки и встретил его улыбкой? – рявкнул Северус.

– Вы все трое поговорите с ним, объясните свое беспокойство, но думаю, не стоит, чтобы вся школа знала о его тайной вылазке. Сейчас это наилучший образ действий против Волдеморта – он не знает, чем занят Гарри. Ему не известно, что сейчас его медленно убивают. Вы же не хотите, чтобы все учащиеся сейчас на Слизерине потенциальные Пожиратели Смерти начали наблюдать за Гарри с еще большим энтузиазмом, чем до сих пор? Согласны? И вообще, он же написал вам записку, а это уже хорошо, ведь обычно он действует, не предупредив никого.

Не дрогнув, оборотень выдержал три яростных взгляда, но добавлять больше ничего не стал. Он знал, что эти трое быстро поймут верность его рассуждений. Да и вообще, Северусу и Люциусу повезло, они получили свою записку. А вот он – нет. Следует поговорить об этой досадной мелочи с Драко...

18. О, очередной вопросик на засыпку, только ответа я не получу, из-за того, что не пошлю его автору... В главе 13 говорилось, что Нора защищена множеством заклинаний и отныне не существует для прочих волшебников. А в главе 17 утверждалось, что защита не пропустит никого с меткой на руке.

Итак, вопрос первый: как Волдеморт вообще умудрился найти Нору, или же Фиделиуса там не было? Хотя что это я, действительно не было – Ремус смог аппарировать с Северусом и Люциусом, не указав им адрес. Или же именно он оказался Хранителем Тайны? Сомнительно...

Вопрос второй, если Нора защищена множеством заклинаний, причем явно наложенных профессионалами, то как через них проломился Волдеморт со своими Пожирателями Смерти? И почему такого выплеска магической силы не зарегистрировали и не пришли проверить, когда успешно ловят магию несовершеннолетних? Ну да, с несовершеннолетками безопаснее …

Вопрос третий: почему, если заклинаний множество, упомянуты только антиаппарационный барьер, названный в той же главе 13 слабейшим из используемых тут, и защита от носителей темных меток? И кстати, отчего Артур и Молли не позвали авроров на помощь, и вызывать их придется Минерве МакГонагалл, причем со слов Гарри Поттера? Не думаю же, что тот же камин Норы могли заблокировать, не сломав предварительно защиту дома, а ломание защиты Уизли должны были засечь...

А вот еще один вопрос – Ремус смог аппарировать в пределах антиаппарационного барьера только потому, что его сломали? Гарри-то подобное в свое время не удалось...


	36. Глава 36 Адское Пламя

_Глава 36. Адское Пламя_.

В доме Блэков на площади Гриммо Гарри наложил на комнату и двери все защитные заклинания, которые знал.

– Ну что же, Волдеморт, посмотрим, кто кого, – пробормотал он, положив медальон на стол.

Посмотрев на топор, переданный Кричером, парень спросил сам себя, как ему разобраться с медальоном, при этом сумев не выпустить ни топор, ни палочку из рук. Выбрав простейшее по его мнению решение, он расшнуровал свой ботинок и шнурком привязал волшебную палочку к топорищу.

Пару раз перехватив топорище, он передвинул палочку так, что она лежала прямо в ладони, а затем взмахнул топором, как не раз видел по телевизору. Затем он глубоко вздохнул, занес топор над головой и ударил им, вкладывая в это движение все свои силы. Конечно же, ему никогда не приходилось ни леса рубить, ни дров колоть, и потому он промахнулся по своей цели (которая вдруг показалась ему до смешного маленькой), и лезвие топора с глухим стуком вонзилось в стол. Несколько минут ушло на вытаскивание, а затем парень снова вздохнул и замахнулся топором.

На этот раз он все же попал по медальону, но не по центру, как хотелось, а чуть в стороне. Медальон резко отскочил от стола, едва не угодив в Гарри. Руки юноши задрожали от мысли, что медальон уже открылся, но оказалось, что еще нет. На крышке появилась глубокая вмятина, но сам металл все еще не прорезался. Гарри поднял неуступчивую вещь левой рукой и вернул ее на стол.

Ну же! В следующий раз нужно ударить прямо по центру.

Глубоко вздохнув, он снова поднял топор и опять ударил, вкладывая все свои силы.

Он услышал скрип поддающегося металла, и тут же раздался крик, заставивший его опустить топор. Но едва Гарри заметил исходящий из медальона черный туман, как сразу же собрался и отступил на пару шагов, держа топор, связанный с волшебной палочкой перед собой. Черный туман не сказал ему ничего. Он просто застыл на пару мгновений, а затем, как будто бы проснувшись, развернулся к парню и обрушился на него.

– _Деструктум!_

К его ужасу, заклинание просто прошло сквозь туман, как будто бы того и не было.

– _Протего!_ – в отчаянии закричал он.

К счастью, это заклинание подействовало, туман, казалось, ударился о стену магического щита. Но, как будто бы ведомый собственной недоброй волей, этот туман начал растягиваться, окружая щит. Видимо, намеревался пробить его. Краем глаза Гарри заметил, что творится с остатками медальона на столе – его пожирали огоньки пламени.

За те несколько мгновений, когда он снова глянул на туман, а потом опять перевел взгляд на стол, пламя разгорелось намного сильнее. Это тревожило, ведь реликвия Слизерина была отлита из металла, а не, например, вырезана из дерева. А металл так быстро не сгорает!

Он не может отказаться от щита, потому что тогда его поглотит туман. Но и поджариться живьем тоже не хочется! В результате Гарри все же решился. Подобравшись к двери, он застучал в нее, крича:

– Быстрее! Снимайте защиту!

За дверью Драко резко вышел из своего транса. Его лицо казалось просто каменным, палочка напряженно поднята в атакующую позицию. Рон и Гермиона бросились к двери, и Гермиона тут же затараторила отменяющие заклинания. Но все они побледнели, когда услышали просто переполненный паникой голос Гарри:

– Быстрее! БЫСТРЕЕ! ТУТ ВСЕ ГОРИТ!

Когда же дверь удалось открыть, оттуда просто пыхнуло невообразимым жаром. Одновременно с этим они услышали громкий крик, который чуть не заледенил кровь в жилах.

Гарри просто вывалился из комнаты, задыхающийся, багровый от жары, все еще размахивая перед собой топором. Он услышал тройной _Агуаменти_, и три струи воды полились из палочек его друзей, но погасить огонь, который сейчас уже охватил дверь, не получилось. Больше похоже было, что эта вода просто подпитала его, и теперь языки пламени начали приближаться еще быстрее.

Драко в шоке застыл на мгновение.

Нет.

Поттер же не мог на такое решиться…

Или все же?..

– Поттер! – почти взвыл Драко, переполняемый тревогой. – Зачем ты там применил это заклинание?

– Но это не я! – выкрикнул Гарри, когда все они отступали к лестнице, преследуемые огнем.

– Ты псих! Я не уверен, что даже мой отец может контролировать Адское Пламя!

– Адское Пламя? – задохнулась Гермиона.

– А ты знаешь какой-нибудь другой огонь, который не гаснет от воды, а наоборот, подстегивается ею?

– И что же нам делать? – спросил Гарри, сбегая вниз по лестнице.

– Ничего, просто бежим, – ответил Драко. – Он подпитывается магией. Надеюсь, ты не очень дорожил этим домом, Поттер?

Услышав это, Кричер застонал, и Гарри просто почувствовал боль эльфа. Конечно же, этот домашний эльф только несколько минут общался с ними любезно, но все же это был и его дом тоже. Точнее, главным образом его дом.

– Иди за своими вещами, – крикнул он эльфу. – Но не оставайся в доме, а приходи ко мне в Хогвартс!

Остальные трое уже почти добежали до дверей, ведущих на площадь, а огонь, казалось, хотел поймать приотставшего Гарри, поджигая все на своем пути. Молодые люди распахнули двери и быстро отодвинулись, пропуская первым Гарри. Парень удивленно воскликнул:

– Почему я первым должен выходить, вы же раньше…

– Потому что мы не хотим… – начала Гермиона.

– …чтобы нам пришлось объясняться, почему… – подхватил Рон.

– …ты остался позади, если что-нибудь бы случилось, – закончил Драко. – В самом деле, не слишком хочется встретиться с гневом моего отца, Северуса и Ремуса в одиночестве.

Кингсли, оказавшийся снаружи, просто не поверил своим глазам, когда увидел, как четыре подростка просто вылетели из дома с такой скоростью, как будто сам дьявол гнался за ними, и в рекордные сроки аппарировали. Он примчался сюда сразу же, как получил известие от Минервы МакГонагалл, но сейчас у него сложилось неприятное впечатление, что он опоздал, прибыл после завершения неизвестной битвы. И вдруг он замер, увидев, как магический огонь охватил дом. Хвала Мерлину, соседние дома оказались полностью маггловскими, и огонь не тронул их!

Когда охотники на хоркруксы вернулись в Хогвартс, Гарри, влетевший в комнату через окно, уже знал, что придется объясняться. Дверь кто-то распахнул настежь, а ведь перед отбытием он ее тщательно запер.

Но не это было самым худшим.

Нет, хуже всего были даже не Люциус, не Северус, и даже не Ремус, ожидавшие их тут.

Наихудшим оказалось присутствие здесь же директора собственной персоной. Женщина устроилась в кресле, лицом к окну, губы она поджала, а ее спина была выпрямлена.

Никто не произнес ни слова, когда четыре метлы опустились на пол, вот только Гарри просто чувствовал, как в комнате неожиданно резко похолодало.

– Мистер Поттер, – вполголоса произнесла директор, видя, что Гарри выступил вперед, – могу ли я узнать, откуда вы сейчас явились?

Гарри на миг заколебался, а потом резко ответил:

– Площадь Гриммо. Лондон.

Она еще плотнее сжала губы. До того парню казалось, что так сильно их стиснуть просто невозможно. Она только собиралась снова заговорить, когда он сообщил:

– Но никто не узнает, что мы там делали. Дом разрушен. Точнее, сожран огнем.

– Поттер! – взревела директор, теряя хладнокровие. – Во имя Мерлина, что вы еще сотворили?

– Я продолжаю выполнять задание, порученное мне профессором Дамблдором, – отчеканил Гарри. – Или вы действительно думаете, что мне нравится бегать наперегонки с… Как ты назвал его, Драко?

– Адское Пламя, – равнодушно ответил Драко.

Гарри заметил, как по лицу директора прошла тень, но женщина все же смогла сдержаться, холодно заявив:

– Такого бы не случилось, если бы вы соблюдали правила, мистер Поттер. Если бы вы остались в замке.

– Ну конечно же! – возмутился Гарри. – И позволил бы Волдеморту заниматься его делами снаружи? Просто любезно подождал бы, когда он захватит Министерство, а следом и Хогвартс?

– Вернувшись в Хогвартс, вы взяли на себя обязательство, мистер Поттер! Вы никогда не хотели, чтобы с вами обращались каким-либо особенным образом. Так что же изменилось сейчас?

– Я просто хочу, чтобы мне позволили продолжать выполнение задания профессора Дамблдора! – взорвался Гарри. – Неужели вы считаете, что я пошел туда из личной прихоти? Неужели полагаете, что мне хотелось это делать? Знать, что стоит мне оказаться там, как я сразу подвергну риску тех, кто пошел за мной! А ведь они рискуют попасть под проклятие или же оказаться одержимыми! Неужели вы действительно думаете, что я хочу этого, профессор? Вы и правда верите, что я подвергаю Рона и Гермиону опасности забавы ради? А теперь еще и Драко тоже!

– Может быть вам лучше тогда оставить подобное занятие взрослым, перестав подвергать опасности своих друзей?

– Так ведь взрослые-то в другом месте заняты оказались! – буркнул Гарри. – Вот только, Мерлина ради, помочь-то мне они все равно не смогли бы, потому что только я могу сделать это мерзкое дело! Почему никто не хочет понять?

– Потому что никому не нравится, что подросткам пришлось оказаться в самом центре войны, мистер Поттер! Особенно когда они оказываются под ударом такого колдовства, которое даже оба специалиста в темной магии, оказавшиеся в замке, не смогли бы уничтожить!

– Вообще-то я не собирался идти без них, – признал Гарри, глядя исподлобья. – Но они все же были заняты в Норе…

Он не закончил фразу, виновато глянув на Рона, а профессор МакГонагалл тут же сказала:

– Ваши родители и братья здесь, в замке, мистер Уизли. Один из близнецов в больничном крыле, но живы все.

– А дом? – устало спросил Рон.

– Боюсь, он уничтожен… Пожиратели Смерти, казалось, хотели захватить ваших родных живыми, но те отчаянно сопротивлялись, а Ремус так великолепно рушил антиаппарационные барьеры, что наверняка хорошенько потрепали как и их самих, так и их нервы…

Гарри в ярости стиснул кулаки. Насколько потеря дома на площади Гриммо его не задела, настолько же ему стало больно от потери Норы. И это еще если не вспоминать, что Нора – дом Рона. Ведь и у самого Гарри очень много воспоминаний связано было с этим местом, теперь же они просто обратились в дым…

– Лучше лишиться дома, чем потерять родных, – тихо сказал Рон. – Могу ли я их сейчас увидеть?

– Смотрите сами, мистер Уизли, – язвительно ответила профессор МакГонагалл. – Если вы действительно хотите разбудить свою мать, чтобы посреди ночи объяснить ей, почему вы не поторопились к постели брата, как ваша сестра…

Рон с трудом сглотнул и выдохнул:

– Полагаю, я все же подожду утра.

Драко не смог сдержать смешок, вот только этим он обратил внимание профессора МакГонагалл на себя.

– О, думаю, вам тоже лучше помолчать и быть сдержаннее, мистер Малфой.

– Но я всего лишь следовал за Гарри, чтобы, если что случится, позаботиться о нем! Мой отец не может винить меня за это!

– Действительно. Ваш отец будет слишком занят, разбираясь с мистером Поттером, чтобы разбираться еще и вами. Но зато есть еще профессор Люпин…

Драко испуганно вздрогнул, и теперь настала очередь Рона смеяться.

Гарри глубоко вдохнул, а затем пробормотал:

– В таком случае уж лучше получить все самое лучшее сейчас и сразу, от всех одновременно! Профессор, Рон, Гермиона, Драко, до завтра! – сказал он, видя, что его друзья стараются незаметно ускользнуть из комнаты.

– Надеюсь все же увидеть вас завтра в восемь утра у себя в кабинете, мистер Поттер, – обратилась к нему профессор МакГонагалл, вставая, и вышла из комнаты.

– Вот ведь радость! – буркнул он.

Сам Гарри застыл перед дверью, потому что лица Люциуса, Северуса и Ремуса выглядели особенно неприветливо.

– Адское Пламя, Гарри? – с холодом в тихом голосе поинтересовался Северус.

– Это Волдеморт выбрал такую защиту. Я тут не при чем! – сообщил Гарри, пожав плечами.

– А ты знаешь, что может сделать Адское Пламя?

– Оно сжигает все на своем пути? – предположил Гарри, с вызовом глядя на Северуса.

– Все, в чем есть хоть крупица магии. Оно подпитывается этим, становится сильнее. Только создатель этого пламени может заставить его повиноваться, подобно домашнему животному. Словом, вполне возможно, оно единственное сможет полностью уничтожить Хогвартс, и остановить огонь не удастся.

– А есть ли против него контрзаклинание? – с легкой дрожью в голосе спросил Гарри.

– Да, конечно, но эффективно оно только тогда, когда Адское Пламя существует менее тридцати секунд…

Гарри с содроганием подумал о случившемся на площади Гриммо, но все же сказал:

– Послушайте. Эта мерзость была спрятана в медальоне. Что, по-вашему, я мог сделать иначе? Его действительно следовало сначала открыть, а потом уже уничтожить! И вообще, именно Адское Пламя справилось с этой гадостью, я прекрасно слышал вопль. Сам же я защищался от этой самой штуки, которая просто навалилась на меня!

Он еще не закончил говорить, как уже готов был кусать себе локти от досады. Мерлин, ну почему он не мог сказать, что защищался от _чего-либо иного_? Как будто у них мало претензий накопилось и понадобилось добавить еще!

Ремус устало потряс головой. Мерлин, пусть уж Люциус и Северус разбираются, потому что оборотень сомневался, что сможет сохранить хладнокровие, если и Драко спокойно сообщит ему что-либо подобное. Столько упрямства, настойчивости и бесцеремонной непринужденности для одного человека слишком много!

Северусу искренне хотелось постучаться головой о ближайшую стену. Его останавливало только осознание, что тут имеются нежелательные зрители. Ну как, да-да, КАК этот мальчишка, только утром подобно сытому котенку мурлыкавший в постели, мог вечером столкнуться с наихудшими проклятиями магического мира и, вернувшись после этого столкновения, почти непринужденно улыбаться? Ох, счастье-то какое, что благодаря вейловской магии между ними разница в возрасте целых двадцать лет. Иначе бы точно терпения не хватило справляться с ним!

Люциус тоже решил разрушить молчание, ледяным тоном сказав:

– Что же, полагаю, пора нам всем расходиться по спальням. Завтра же с ясными головами подумаем над случившимся.

Драко не решился встретиться взглядом с отцом. Его и без того тревожили мысли о том, что может сказать ему Ремус! Поэтому парень поспешил воспользоваться случаем и, пока Гарри отвлекал на себя внимание, выскользнул в коридор. Он знал, что Ремус вскоре последует за ним, но все равно пробежался до обиталища профессора Защиты.

Когда они оба оказались внутри, Ремус тихо сказал:

– Даже не единого словечка, Драко?

Неужели ты думаешь, что с Гарри у меня было на это время? – вздохнул Драко, повернувшись к возлюбленному. – Мерлин, да я ни на шаг не отходил от него с самого утра, чтобы только он не ушел без меня.

– Значит, он запланировал это еще утром, – прокомментировал Ремус.

– Да, Гермиона вычислила, кто такой Р.А.Б., просто закопавшись во все родословные, которые только смогла найти. Она просто набросилась на нас этим утром, а имя Блэк, похоже, заставило их всех вспомнить уже виденное.

– А почему же он бросился туда, когда случилось нападение на Нору?

– Потому что он хотел побыстрее расправиться с ним. Его очень беспокоило, что Волдеморт может понять, чем Гарри сейчас озаботился, и потому решил действовать, пока Лорд оказался занят в другом месте… Ты, кажется, не очень сердишься…

Ремус на миг задумался, а затем признал:

– Нет, потому что это было частью договора, который я заключил с ним. Я только просил его предупредить меня, если он куда соберется. Но, мне кажется, что свою часть договора он все же выполнил, предупредив Люциуса и Северуса.

– И на что же он согласился? – спросил заинтересованный Драко.

– Вернуться в Хогвартс. Мы договорились утром дня, когда он вторгся в Гринготтс. К тому времени я уже знал, что Люциус и Северус решили прийти сюда преподавателями. Но ему это оказалось неизвестно.

Драко ошеломленно посмотрел на оборотня.

– Я и не думал, что ты способен на такую хитрость…

– По моему мнению, в этом было много преимуществ, а так же ничего не противоречило интересам Гарри. Он попадал под защиту стен Хогвартса, мог продолжить образование. А еще мне очень нравилось, что ты тоже явишься сюда, что я получу возможность оказаться рядом с тобой, при этом не выпуская из виду и Гарри.

– Ты предпочел бы его мне? – зарычал Драко.

– Не говори глупостей! У меня все же перед ним есть кое-какие моральные обязательства, например, хотя бы постараться сохранить его жизнь. Готов признать, что сейчас я с радостью готов поручить эту работу Северусу и твоему отцу. А если учесть виденное сегодня, для них двоих это тоже не самая легкая ноша!

Драко долгим взглядом уставился на него, а затем расслабился. Он стеснялся от того, что оказался ужасно ревнив, но все же не мог заставить себя равнодушно воспринимать звучавшую в голосе Ремуса нежность, когда мужчина говорил о Гарри.

– Не ревнуй, – твердо сказал Ремус. – У нас с Гарри скорее отцовско-сыновьи отношения, а не какие-нибудь другие.

И в доказательство сказанного, не обращая внимания на давно перевалившую за полночь ночь, он опрокинул Драко на постель и занялся методичным успокаиванием своего вейлы.

В свою очередь Гарри, вошедший в спальню, которую они втроем делили, прекрасно чувствовал гнетущую атмосферу. Он знал, что Северус сейчас на грани взрыва, однако не был уверен в состоянии Люциуса. Ведь тот тоже мог быть в ярости… Но если эти двое еще не поняли, хоть он им все рассказал и о хоркруксах и ограничениях, связанных с ними, из-за чего он и только он должен их уничтожать, причем в одиночестве… Честно говоря, есть от чего прийти в отчаяние!

– Почему? – резко спросил Люциус. – Почему ты не мог подождать нас?

– Потому что Волдеморт застрял у Норы и вряд ли бы в одно и то же время оказался на площади Гриммо! Потому что чем раньше эта мерзость будет уничтожена, тем мне лучше!

– А просто рассказать об этом ты не мог, чтобы мы принесли его сюда, и ты избавился от него в Выручай-комнате? – с сарказмом поинтересовался Северус. – Ты же знаешь об этом месте!

– Я не мог принести это сюда, – возмутился Гарри. – Это слишком опасно!

– Слышать такое из твоих уст весьма забавно, – сыронизировал Люциус. – Мерлин, ты хотя бы представляешь, хоть капельку, как мы встревожились, когда МакГонагалл вручила нам твою записку?

– А вы как думаете? – закричал Гарри в ответ. – Что я за вас не беспокоюсь, зная, что вы собрались выступить против Волдеморта и его Пожирателей Смерти? А что если бы ваш гламур рухнул, и они узнали бы вас? Они же с еще большим ожесточением и яростью пытались бы вас захватить! Или же и вовсе могли убить! Вы что, считаете, что я не волновался?

Свою обличительную речь он уже почти орал, вот только под конец его голос задрожал.

– Мы все же сильнее и тренированнее, – отозвался Люциус. – Ты же…

– Ах да, как же я забыл твою вечную песню о моей юности! – резко прервал его Гарри. – Ты будешь внушать мне это даже после того, как мне исполнится пятьдесят лет? Знаешь, думаю, ты действительно попытаешься поступить так! Но неужели ты действительно думаешь, что это помешает мне сделать то, что должно? Ты полагаешь, что это удержит меня от выполнения пророчества, и потому я не погибну? Мерлина ради, ты же сказал мне, что у меня должен появиться окклюментный щит, способный выдержать любой напор. И что же я получил этим вечером? Наблюдение с самого удобного места за атакой на Нору! Почему же это?

Люциус и Северус не знали ответа на вопрос юноши. Наконец Люциус вздохнул и заговорил более мягко.

– Пойдемте в постель. Нет, Северус, давай не станем больше обсуждать случившееся сейчас, благо уже почти утро, – сообщил он, глянув на часы. – Вечер для всех нас оказался нелегким, все мы беспокоились друг о друге, мы устали и перенервничали. Но все же мы еще вернемся к этому вопросу, Гарри. Не спорь, послушай меня. Разбираясь с двумя хоркруксами ты дважды чуть не умер, и это если забыть о разрушении попавших под удар сооружений. Нам следует предпринять множество предосторожностей, поскольку если продолжать в таком же стиле с последующим, Волдеморт в конце концов все же встревожится!

Северус нахмурился и стиснул зубы, сдерживая рвущиеся слова. Мерлин, как же он ненавидел подобное… Иногда на Люциуса находило, и тогда у Северуса появлялось чувство, что ему только-только шестнадцать исполнилось, как будто бы он вернулся в прошлое и даже возмущаться не смел. Да, он знал, что Люциус в основном прав, но он не мог, просто не мог признать это! Хотелось запротестовать, как подростку, даже признавая правоту вейлы.

Гарри чувствовал себя опустошенным. Его страх из-за обитателей Норы, уничтожение медальона, затем этот спор… его нервы требовали передышки.

В отличие от миновавших, этой ночь между ними не было ласк, однако не смотря ни на что, Гарри все разно заснул между ними, защищаемый двумя мужчинами, которые, – он знал это, – действительно привязаны именно к нему, Гарри, а не к Мальчику-Который-Выжил.

Северус, хоть его партнеры и не знали, так и не сомкнул глаз этой ночью. Да и как бы он смог, если вечерние события подтверждали его опасения? Волдеморт не мог вот так, на расстоянии преодолеть новые окклюментные щиты Гарри. Это абсолютно невозможно, иначе бы и Северус, и Люциус давно умерли. Понимание подобного оставляло только одну-единственную возможность. Ужасную возможность.

Дамблдор прекрасно разъяснил ему, какую магию решила использовать Лили Поттер, когда Волдеморт напал на них тридцать первого декабря 1981 года. Древняя магия, полностью основанная на чувствах позволила Гарри, тогда еще ребенку, не погибнуть от _Авады Кедавры_. Заклинание отразилось к пославшему его, как того желала Лили Поттер, устанавливая подобную защиту. Вот только она не ожидала, что убийственное заклинание на сможет уничтожить Волдеморта. Что тут скажешь, Дамблдор тоже не сразу понял это. Умереть Темному Лорду не позволили уже созданные хоркруксы. Вот только из-за разрушения телесной оболочки Волдеморта, его душа потянулась к единственному живому существу в детской.

Да вот Гарри оказался вторым партнером Люциуса, чья магия к тому времени уже нашла его. Ведь стоит только магии ребенка, будущего партнера вейлы, оформиться, как вейловская магия настраивается на него. Уже тогда в ребенке таился немалый потенциал сил, хотя полностью доступным ему этот потенциал стал бы только после соединения с его вейлой. Поэтому совершенно понятно, если бы душа Волдеморта захватила тело пятнадцатимесячного Гарри, парень бы не стал тем, кем он был сейчас. Естественно он был бы более скрытным, злым и высокомерным. Он стал бы юным Томом. Волдемортом. Но не партнером вейлы.

И могло ли случиться так, что душа Волдеморта, рванувшаяся в сторону Гарри, не смогла полностью проникнуть в его тело, получив отпор как со стороны вейловской магии, так и со стороны древней защитной магии, использованной Лили, пожертвовавшей собой ради своего ребенка? Тогда все объяснимо: и реакция Гарри на настроение Волдеморта, и возможность видеть с помощью его глаз. Все это из-за того, что они разделили один и тот же кусок души. Они оказались связаны намного сильнее, особенно если сравнивать с простым хоркруксом. Потому что обычно требуется заклинание, чтобы разодрать душу и создать хоркрукс. А при попытке захватить Гарри, оставшийся после деления на многие части кусок души сам распался надвое в разуме Гарри. Разума Гарри затронуть этому обрывку не удалось, так же как и самой души. Мальчику не понадобилось бороться с ним, в отличие от Дамблдора в прошлом году. Наоборот, именно попавшему клочку души пришлось сражаться за свое выживание, избегая даже возможности оказаться раздавленным интенсивными чувствами Гарри. И только потому, наверное, им произошло деление.

Мог ли Волдеморт осознать случившееся? Сложно что-либо сказать. Кто знает, мог ли вырвавшийся на свободу из ловушки чужой души в Годриковой Лощине, понять, что разделился на две части?

Семь частей души, как сказал Дамблдор… Ну что же, самое время поговорить с бывшим директором Хогвартса. Стоит сравнить рассуждения и выводы о хоркруксах. Северусу хотелось подробностей, ВСЕХ ВОЗМОЖНЫХ подробностей обо ВСЕХ хоркруксах. Так что разговор действительно назрел, следовало подвести итоги, чтобы убедиться, что выводы верны.

Следующим утром Гарри пришлось пережить долгую проповедь профессора МакГонагалл. Он молчаливо слушал речь женщины.

– Мистер Поттер, по вполне объяснимым причинам, касающимся вашей безопасности, я вынуждена умолчать о вашей выходке этой ночью. Не узнают даже остальные преподаватели. Тем не менее, здесь, за дверями этого кабинета, я, разумеется, не стану стесняться и напомню вам некоторые основные правила школы.

И конечно же она не пропустила ни единого!

У Гарри даже сложилось впечатление, что она только что изобрела несколько специально для него. Вот скажите, разве может существовать правило, запрещающее студентом выходить через окна? Или все есть такое?

Кроме того, она сделала все, что только сумела, стараясь взрастить в нем чувство вины. Она играла на всех его чувствах: на братских по отношению к Рону и Гермионе, на сыновних к Ремусу («Подумайте, мистер Поттер, что мог почувствовать этот несчастный мужчина, когда узнал, что единственный сын его лучшего друга, не раз чудом выживавший, ушел из школы чтобы сделать Мерлин знает что! Конечно же он невероятно встревожился! Неужели вам кажется, что он недостаточно вынес со всеми своими весьма болезненными превращениями, и потому вы решили добавить еще беспокойства? Вам мало того, что он все еще помнит, чего стоила ваша импульсивность ему, да и вам тоже…»), и конечно же на чувстве любви к Северусу и Люциусу («О, Мерлин, мистер Поттер, я никогда не видела, – никогда, понимаете? – чтобы мистер Малфой настолько ужаснулся! Да, ужаснулся – самое подходящее слово для испытанного им, мистер Поттер!»).

И когда он робко протянул руку, указывая на портреты прежних директоров, напоминая, что следует молчать о истинных именах Люциуса и Северуса, она резко оборвала его невнятные предупреждения:

– Неужели вы действительно считаете, что бывшие директора не будут связаны клятвой неразглашения всего происходящего в этом кабинете?

И только через бесконечные сорок пять минут его наконец спас Северус, постучавший в дверь.

– Минерва, мне просто необходимо поговорить с Альбусом.

– Добрый день, Северус, – сказал портрет Дамблдора. – У меня все в порядке, большое спасибо.

В ответ умерший директор получил злобный взгляд, и директор глубоко вздохнул.

– Почему я не имею права этого знать? – спросила профессор МакГонагалл, вставая.

Гарри захватил врасплох профессора Дамблдора и Северуса, ответив раньше них:

– Потому что если бы вы узнали, у вас мог появиться соблазн пожертвовать собой ради меня. А я с таким решением не согласен!

Тень набежала на лицо профессора МакГонагалл. Женщина неодобрительно поджала губы, но не стала больше ничего говорить, просто подождала немного, пропуская Гарри на выход перед собой.

Северус остался наедине с портретом профессора Дамблдора.


	37. Глава 37 Понимание

_Глава 37. Понимание_.

Как только за Гарри и профессором МакГонагалл закрылась дверь кабинета, Северус быстро добавил к защите помещения несколько своих заклинаний, чтобы окончательно убедиться, что разговор с профессором Дамблдором останется конфиденциальным.

Когда же он наконец встретился взглядом с голубыми глазами своего бывшего директора, впервые с того момента, когда послал в него смертельное заклинание, у Северуса перехватило горло.

– Северус, – начал директор спокойным голосом, – как я понимаю, вы в последние месяцы не скучали?

Северус досадливо дернулся. Он сюда пришел не для того, чтобы говорить о погоде, и еще меньше его привлекала перспектива общения на тему личной жизни! Бросив на директора недобрый взгляд, он почти шепотом поинтересовался у директора:

– Вы знаете, Альбус? Сознаете ли вы, чем на самом деле может оказаться связь между Гарри и Волдемортом?

Директор тяжко вздохнул, и Северусу даже показалось, что заметил, как его глаза увлажнились за стеклами очков. Вот только директор слишком быстро повернул голову, глядя куда-то в глубину своего портрета, чтобы можно было увериться. Но такая реакция доказывала Северусу: да, директор знал.

– Как давно, Альбус? Как давно вы знали? – снова заговорил он хрипло.

После долгой минуты молчания Дамблдор тихо ответил:

– С момента первых кошмаров Гарри, хотя подозревать начал еще в первый год, когда Гарри только появился в школе, вот только мне не хотелось признавать ничего подобного...

– То есть, вы достоверно знали уже два года...

– Да, – вздохнул старик, – два долгих года, и весь последний год мучился запоздалым страхом от того, что могло случиться, если бы щиты вейлы оказались не в состоянии уберечь Гарри в течение всех этих лет.

Северус выждал пару мгновений, а затем спросил:

– Что на самом деле произошло в Министерстве, Альбус? Что произошло между Гарри и Волдемортом?

– Том попытался захватить тело Гарри, завладеть его разумом, чтобы сломить, как не раз творил подобное со многими другими, но он столкнулся с вейловской магией. А она слишком уж переполнена любовью, чтобы он мог ее выдержать.

– Его в тот момент отстояла только магия вейлы, или же защитная магия жертвы его матери могла еще действовать?

– Увы, эта магия рухнула, когда Волдеморт взял кровь Гарри для своего возрождения два года назад. Иначе он даже коснуться Гарри бы не смог, как тогда, два года назад, когда Волдеморт укрывался в теле Квирелла. Тому подобное стало известно, и я думаю, именно поэтому он попытался завладеть Гарри в тот вечер...

– Но тогда он не справился с удивительной мощью, с которой никогда на самом деле не считался, с вейловской магией, – заключил Северус.

– Следовательно, Гарри действительно все вам рассказал, – задумчиво произнес профессор Дамблдор с печальной улыбкой.

– Меня больше беспокоит то, что он не скажет нам, как только все поймет сам, – отозвался Северус. – Мерлин, Альбус, вы же сами прекрасно понимаете, что он вполне способен покончить с собой, только чтобы уничтожить оказавшийся в нем кусок души!

– Он не сделает ничего подобного, пока у него есть другие хоркруксы, требующие уничтожения, – спокойно ответил Дамблдор. – Тем более что я долгое время раздумывал, как заставить этот фрагмент души покинуть тело Гарри, не лишая при этом мальчика жизни.

– Тогда в ваших интересах расколоться. Особенно если учесть, что мы не станем ждать, рискуя потерять нашего партнера через несколько месяцев после нашего соединения.

Дамблдор одарил мужчину улыбкой, которая заставила Северуса поморщиться. Тем не менее, директор все же заговорил:

– Вы одни отныне имеете полный доступ к мыслям Гарри. Вы, Северус, как и я, знаете, что легиллименция способна не только проникать в мысли и воспоминания, она в силах причинить вред человеческому мозгу. Я считаю, что если бы вы оба могли достаточно умело скоординировать свои действия, чтобы заставить тот кусок души проявиться, то после этого вам бы удалось или уничтожить его внутри Гарри, или же вынудить инородную часть покинуть тело мальчика. Если же получится второй вариант, то, по моему мнению, вы окажетесь в силах заключить этот кусок души в ином вместилище. После этого его намного легче уничтожить.

– Альбус! Как по-вашему, что нужно сделать, чтобы уничтожить кусок души? Неужели вы ждете напоминания о Гринготтсе или даже о кольце Гонтов?

– Мой дорогой Северус, тогда опасность грозила скорее со стороны защиты, установленной Волдемортом, чем со стороны кусков души! И кстати, вчера вечером какова оказалась защита?

Северус недовольно уставился на старика, прежде чем выплюнуть:

– Адское Пламя.

– О Мерлин, – ошеломлено выдохнул Дамблдор. – Неужели он решился на такое?

– Полагаете, Волдеморта что-либо остановит? И все же ваше умозаключение – безумие, Альбус. Наши разумы, мой и Люциуса, окажутся полностью раскрыты, когда мы займемся хоркруксом, находящимся в Гарри...

– Но ненадолго, друг мой. Если вам не удастся уничтожить его, то вы заставите его выйти. К счастью, он не сможет зацепиться ни за кого из вас, и...

– Почему он не сможет зацепиться ни за кого из нас? С Гарри же у него все получилось, – резко прервал его Северус.

– Потому что вы окажетесь готовы к этому. Ребенок, каким в то время был Гарри, не понимал, что происходит, и конечно же не мог помешать душе Волдеморта войти в тело сквозь рану на лбу. А вы к этому подготовитесь и, я уверен, не пропустите его. Потому-то этот кусок души прекратит свое существование, когда его магию поглотит Хогвартс.

– Почему же он не полетит сам искать себе вместилище, как Волдеморт с тридцать первого октября тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят первого?

– Потому что сейчас у Волдеморта снова есть тело. В этом-то и заключается разница. В ту пору его последний фрагмент души не мог разрушиться, его удерживала магия хоркруксов, в нашем же случае, получившийся обрывок не сможет соединиться с физическим телом Волдеморта, ведь оно уже занято другой частью. И хоркруксам не надо ничего удерживать. Так что если куску души не удастся найти другого тела для вторжения, ему придется раствориться.

Северус задумался, а потом снова спросил:

– А кусок души, находившийся в дневнике, действительно был разрушен? Ведь в то время у Волдеморта все еще не было тела...

– Тот осколок души действительно уничтожен, Северус, это я могу утверждать с полной уверенностью. Яд василиска выполнил свою работу. В Тайной комнате в тот момент находились двое – Гарри и юная Джинни Уизли. Очевидно, мисс Уизли чуть не стала вместилищем души Волдеморта, но Гарри вонзил клык василиска в дневник, и связь между куском души Волдеморта и девочки оказалась разорвана. Гарри, конечно же был идеальным вместилищем для гибнущего от яда куска души, но связать себя с ним он не мог, ведь мальчик уже нес в себе другую часть души Волдеморта...

«О Мерлин, – подумал Северус. – Этому парню действительно оказалось суждено стать хоркруксом Волдеморта!»

– Но все равно, – упрямо настаивал на своем Северус, – кусок души мог выжить, и даже перемещаться. Он же смог соединиться с Квиреллом! Да и потом сбежал!

На лице Дамблдора появилась хитрая улыбка.

– Ах да, понимаю, о чем вы думаете, Северус. С тех пор, как вы узнали о хоркруксах, вы считаете, что Квиринуса захватил последний кусок души, создавшийся после смерти Поттеров? Я тоже так долгое время думал. Но теперь, честно говоря, полагаю иначе.

– А как же тогда он оказался там? – возмутился Северус.

– По очень простой причина, мой друг. Питер Петтигрю.

– И что же могла сделать там эта мерзкая крыса?

– Все просто, мой дорогой Северус. В тот вечер, когда Питер Петтигрю сбежал от Сириуса и Ремуса, он выполнил второе пророчество, произнесенное Сивиллой: _«Это случится сегодня вечером! Темный Лорд одинок и брошен друзьями. Его слуга был скован в течение двенадцати лет. Сегодня вечером, до наступления полуночи, слуга обретет свободу и выйдет в путь, чтобы воссоединиться со своим господином. С помощью верного слуги Темный Лорд воспрянет вновь, еще более могучим и ужасным, чем когда–либо доселе. Вечером... до полуночи... слуга отправится... на воссоединение... со своим господином...»_ Так же, как и я, вы знаете, что у Питера Петтигрю не было волшебной палочки. А без палочки аппарировать так далеко, в Албанию, просто немыслимо.

– Но Волдеморт сам это утверждал, – продолжал протестовать Северус.

– И это просто подтверждает мою мысль, – напористо заявил профессор Дамблдор, резко вставая со своего кресла на картине. – В Албании есть, нет, скорее уже было что-то очень ценное для Волдеморта. Безусловно, хоркрукс. А знаете ли вы, куда направился Квиринус за год до поступления Гарри в Хогвартс? Как раз в Албанию!

– И он мог найти...

– Да, Северус, думаю, Квиринус нашел хоркрукс. Он, не способный защитить себя из-за своей признанной некомпетентности в защите мыслей, оказался захвачен куском души Волдеморта! Мы, наверное, никогда не узнаем, что за предмет использовал Волдеморт для того хоркрукса, но факты налицо!

– Но почему же Волдеморт тогда говорил иное?

– Разумеется для того, чтобы защитить свои хоркруксы! Заявляя, что он оказался в Албании, он снимал все подозрения с того места, где находилась последняя часть его души, получившаяся из-за жертвы Лили Поттер!

– Годрикова Лощина, – выдохнул Северус. – Все это время хоркрукс был там? Но это же невозможно! Ведь многие люди побывали там, он мог выбрать своей целью любого из них! Тот кусок души мог захватить первого же встречного!

– Вот в этом-то и есть самый большой вопрос, Северус, – признал профессор Дамблдор. – Почему же тот кусок души так никого и не захватил за все миновавшее время? Почему ждал Питера Петтигрю? Почему не захватил его, но заставил найти себе тело? Как Петтигрю смог обнаружить волшебную палочку Волдеморта? Единственное объяснение, которое я смог придумать, состоит в том, что оказавшись последним фрагментом, он не мог вести себя подобно другим частям своей души. Он больше чем простой кусок души, в нем оказалось больше сознания, чем в прочих кусках. Но в любом случае, Питер Петтигрю не мог аппарировать в тот вечер в Албанию, зато вполне в его силах было отправиться в Годрикову Лощину. Может быть Том просто предпочел подождать немного, пока получит собственное тело, чтобы не зависеть от тела другого волшебника?

– Но почему же Петтигрю отправился в Годрикову Лощину именно тогда, а не раньше, пока еще был у Уизли? – спросил Северус.

– Ох, мой дорогой Северус, хотя я и горжусь своим знанием человеческой природы, я действительно затрудняюсь ответить на ваш вопрос. Возможно его подтолкнула встреча с друзьями детства, Сириусом и Ремусом? А может быть из-за того, что Гарри пощадил его, хотя Петтигрю и оказался виноват в смерти родителей мальчика? Просто желание вернуться в место, которое он мог считать местом своего триумфа, давшего ему доверие его господина? Предположить можно многое...

Северус молча думал несколько минут, а затем снова заговорил:

– Что же, попробую полвести итог. Вы насчитали семь... Кстати, а почему именно семь?

– Потому что это в полном смысле слова магическое число, Северус. Кроме того, Волдеморт не смог бы выжить, окажись его душа слишком сильно раздроблена. Но самоуверенность у него оказалась немаленькая, и потому стоит думать по-максимуму из того, что возможно. Но Гарри можно не считать, обрывок души, попавший в него – порождение несчастного случая, а не результат ритуала создания хоркрукса.

– Альбус, – вздохнул Северус. – Знали бы вы, как мне надоело, что с этим мальчишкой никогда ничего не происходит, как со всеми!

– Дорогой мой Северус, как бы то ни было, это его свойство успешно позволило ему выживать до сих пор, так что уж извините, мне на это вы зря жалуетесь. Кроме того, я искренне сомневаюсь, что Люциус Малфой дожил бы до сегодняшнего дня после смерти своего второго партнера!

Северус снова недобро уставился на портрет, но возражать не стал. Через некоторое время он решил вернуться к первоначальной теме разговора.

– Мы говорили, что есть семь фрагментов души и еще Гарри. Значит, избавлялись от них в следующем порядке: Квирелл, по вашему мнению; дневник, кольцо Гонтов, чаша Хаффлпафф и медальон Слизерина. Значит, остался еще один хоркрукс, прежде чем мы сможем атаковать Волдеморта? Можем ли мы при этом сохранить ту часть, что в Гарри, чтобы заняться ею потом?

– К сожалению, я так не думаю, – ответил Дамблдор, нахмурившись. – Если кусок души останется в Гарри, когда Волдеморт, или по крайней мере его тело, умрет, то оба эти куска души могут потянуться друг к другу, попытаться слиться. И я не уверен, что вейловские щиты в этом случае устоят! Кроме того, все это не отвечает требованиям пророчества, потому что один Гарри не сможет уничтожить кусок души, оказавшийся в нем...

– То есть, сначала хоркрукс, что в Гарри, а затем Волдеморт?

– Такое кажется более логичным...

– Значит, нам еще необходима вещь, принадлежащая то ли Гриффиндору, то ли Рейвенкло...

– Вполне возможно, если учесть тщеславие Тома. До меча Гриффиндора добраться он не мог, я уверен. Но, может быть, существует еще одна вещь, принадлежащая Основателю, о которой мне не известно?

– А что Рейвенкло? Какие-нибудь предположения у вас есть, Альбус?

– Увы, мой дорогой друг, если бы у меня оказалась хоть малейшая зацепка, я сообщил бы о ней Гарри, еще когда был живым! Нет, я и правда рассказал ему обо всем, что знал, за исключением информации о нем самом.

Северус пристально посмотрел на него, а затем тихо произнес:

– То есть вы оставили самую неприятную работу для нас?

Дамблдор имел совесть смутиться, но все же мягко ответил Северусу:

– Разве мог я еще и это возложить ему на плечи, Северус? Джинни Уизли не могла дать ему той любви, которая бы даровала ему длительную поддержку. В то время я не мог сказать ему и о том, что он связан с вами двумя. Нельзя было это говорить без смягчения его реакций магией Люциуса. Я же не мог...

– ...вывести Люциуса из тюрьмы, так вы думали? – резко прервал его Северус.

– Да. Как только я узнал, то подумал именно об этом, – откровенно подтвердил Дамблдор. – К несчастью, – и вам это известно, – я оказался в черном списке Руфуса. За два месяца до того я отправил мистера Малфоя в тюрьму. Так по какой причине я мог его вызволить? Неужели раскрыв его природу, ваши взаимоотношения? Это было невозможно, как вам известно, тем более что вы после этого скорее всего заплатили бы жизнью из-за Непреложного Обета, которым вас связала миссис Малфой. И если бы я сделал это, то мы потеряли бы не только вас и мистера Малфоя, скорее всего мы бы так же лишились и Драко Малфоя. То есть в таком случае я обрек бы Гарри и Ремуса на жизнь без истинной любви. Согласны?

Северус стиснул зубы. Что он мог ответить перед правильностью этого рассуждения? Именно это-то и оказалось самым раздражающим!

– А теперь вы мне предоставили возможность выбирать между признанием Гарри и жизнью с ним в постоянной лжи?

Дамблдор не стал отвечать на этот вопрос, прекрасно осознавая весь ужас выбора, вставшего перед его былым учеником.

Северус же на время изгнал тревожащую его мысль, а затем с иронией спросил:

– Почему вы раскрыли правду Минерве?

– Потому что она слишком хорошо вас знает, Северус, – признал Дамблдор. – Потому что она все же заподозрила что-то, хотя вы и постарались скрыть все те небольшие привычки, которые присущи именно вам. И она уже была готова вызвать по меньшей мере кучу авроров, в ужасе от того, что умудрилась впустить волка в овчарню. Должен признать, – добавил он мечтательно, – что выражение ее лица, когда я раскрыл ей истинную личность Стива Донсона, а так же настоящие связи между вами, останется для меня самым теплым воспоминанием, даже среди тех, что я получил при жизни...

Северус раздраженно посмотрел на портрет, но комментировать этого высказывания не стал.

– Могу сказать, что она сначала даже была испугана, но затем осознала иронию ситуации от того, что именно вам доверила Гриффиндор.

– Я тоже нашел подобное весьма ироничным, – буркнул Северус. – Мерлин, у меня в постели оказался наихудший представитель этого факультета, но кроме этого на меня легла обязанность держать в узде всех гриффиндорцев!

– Не заметно, чтобы вы слишком уж жалели о близости Гарри, – прошептал Дамблдор несколько отстраненно.

– А кто я такой, чтобы идти против вейловской магии? – ответил Северус, не слишком искренне. – Альбус, вы понимаете, что Гарри может довести нас, меня и Люциуса, до сердечного приступа своими выходками?

– Я главным образом осознаю, что его присутствие, наконец, обязало мистера Малфоя бросить все силы в борьбу с Волдемортом. А учитывая ваши таланты, умения, мощь, это весьма хорошее подспорье и преимущество!

– Вы добивались этого уже почти двадцать лет, так? Вы жаждете всего, что может помочь вашей стороне в войне против Волдеморта, – с негодованием заявил Северус.

Дамблдор задумчиво сказал, заблестев глазами:

– К сожалению, Северус, эта война не может быть выиграна, если вы положитесь исключительно на чувства. Но да, кое-какое манипулирование оказалось неизбежным.

– К примеру, сделать так, что я стал шпионом при Волдеморте, рискуя своей жизнью на каждом собрании?

– Это было жестокое решение в отношении вас, Северус, но только вы были в состоянии делать это. Я предоставил вам все необходимое, все, что могло вам помочь и оказалось в моем распоряжении, чтобы гарантировать вашу безопасность.

– Но почему же вы продолжали посылать Гарри к его тете даже после того, как защита крови оказалась сломанной? Вы же знали, что с ним там обходятся хуже, чем с домовым эльфом!

– Потому что защита, установленная там еще и мною, защищала его так же и от Пожирателей Смерти, Северус. Дом им был недоступен, пока Гарри и его тетя жили там. Да, Волдеморт мог больше не опасаться непосредственного контакта с Гарри, но все равно, для мальчика не было мест безопаснее, чем дом на Тисовой улице и Хогвартс. Вы должны понять, что каждый раз, когда я позволял Гарри покинуть стены дома на Тисовой улице, я рисковал им, Северус. Нора, Чемпионат мира, даже особняк на площади Гриммо – везде для него было опаснее, чем на Тисовой улице.

– Тем не менее Гарри даже маленьким ходил в школу, – возмутился Северус.

– И если бы там оказался бы Пожиратель Смерти, он мог захватить его(19). Я не позволю недооценивать усилия, приложенные мною для того, чтобы позволить жить ему настолько нормальной жизнью, насколько это было возможно, налагая наименьшее количество ограничений! Конечно, его тетя оказалась совсем не любящей родственницей, конечно же, она не заменила ему любящую мать, и, конечно же, жизнь у Гарри оказалась намного хуже, чем я надеялся, но я не сожалею, что отправил его к магглам, Северус. Подобное воспитание дало ему возможность понять Тома Реддла, чего не смогло бы дать воспитание среди волшебников, избаловавших бы его(20)!

– И как же это понимание поможет ему убить Волдеморта, Альбус? Ведь Гарри не может работать с Непростительными, – с гневом спросил Северус.

Глаза Дамблдора блеснули насмешкой, которую Северус мог назвать только опасной.

– Это последнее, что хотел узнать, – промурлыкал Дамблдор, улыбнувшись. – Видите ли...

Когда Северус вышел из директорского кабинета, он был ошеломлен. Ненормальный план Альбуса никогда не смог бы появиться в разуме Северуса. Уж слишком он был... безумный... сумасбродный...

Когда Гарри не увидел Люциуса и Северуса за обедом, он не слишком встревожился. Сначала потому, что слишком устал, чтобы еще и беспокоиться, а потом подумал о том, что после разговора с Дамблдором Северусу нужно пообщаться с Люциусом.

Тем не менее, он, как и все в Большом Зале, удивился, увидев сову, бросившую перед директором послание, а ведь уже давно миновало время для почты.

Но когда он увидел выражение лица профессора МакГонагалл, а затем поймал быстрый взгляд, брошенный ею на него, хотя она и постаралась сразу же отвести глаза, то понял, что письмо напрямую касалось именно его. И он почувствовал, как его просто замутило, и на сердце как будто бы камень лег от недоброго предчувствия, когда она передала письмо Ремусу.

Ремус взял письмо и быстро прочел:

_Минерва_

_Министерство пало. Они убили Руфуса, даже если его этим вечером все еще не объявят мертвым. Посыпались первые приказы, и они касаются всего Хогвартса: перепись учащихся, тестирование волшебных палочек, реорганизация профессорского состава._

_Ремус должен как можно скорее оставить замок, предположительно его заменит кто-то из Кэрроу._

_Отправьте Гарри в безопасное место._

_К.Ш._

Ремус вздрогнул, представив Амикуса Кэрроу преподающим его предмет. И вообще, просто немыслимо, чтобы Кэрроу приблизился к Гарри ближе чем на сто метров! Он посмотрел на Минерву и вполголоса сказал:

– Пойдемте к Стивену и Эндрю. Нам нужно принять несколько решений!

Гарри почувствовал, как камень на сердце просто потяжелел, когда Ремус и директор МакГонагалл покинули профессорский стол. Парень посмотрел на Гермиону и на Рона. Первая нервно покусывала прядь волос, у второго в руках была вилка, полная еды, но до рта ее он так и не донес. Он вздрогнул, когда услышал серьезный голос Невилла:

– Ты помнишь то, что говорил Принц, Гарри? Вместе мы сильнее...

Гарри заметил, как Гермиона сжала зубы, а затем выскочила из-за стола и быстро направилась к Луне. Она что-то прошептала ей на ухо, и обе девушки выбежали из Большого Зала.

Несколькими минутами позже все увидели, как в Зал почти вбежали Северус и Люциус, и направились к гриффиндорскому столу. От них не отставали Ремус и директор.

– Уезжаем отсюда, Гарри, – резко бросил Люциус. – Волдеморт захватил Министерство, и Хогвартс сейчас его очередная цель!

Новость как лесной пожар распространилась по Большому Залу, послышались стоны ужаса. Драко уже вскочил на ноги, и Рон не отводил от Гарри взгляда. Сам Гарри поднялся очень медленно, напряженно раздумывая над происходящим. Волдеморт, конечно же стремится заполучить его в свои руки, но возможно не только в этом дело. Как и для самого Гарри Хогвартс стал на время обучения его домом. Он даже вернулся в замок, желая устроиться преподавателем... До сих пор он размещал свои хоркруксы в наиболее показательных местах: у семейств, славящихся чистотой крови, в доме своей матери, в пещере у приюта, куда ему каждый год приходилось возвращаться...

Внезапно Гарри окончательно уверился – последний хоркрукс был в Хогвартсе. Нельзя позволить Волдеморту попасть в Хогвартс...

Парень уставился на Люциуса и отрицательно покачал головой.

– Я твоей точкой зрения не интересовался, – зарычал Люциус.

– Я не оставлю Хогвартса, – решительно воспротивился Гарри.

– И с чего такая блажь нашла? – холодно поинтересовался Северус.

– Потому что один из них тут, точно!

– Почему же ты так уверен?

– Какое лучшее доказательство высокомерия может понадобиться Волдеморту, если не спрятать один из них здесь, под самым носом у Дамблдора?

– Мы вернемся после того, как узнаем, где он на самом деле... – настаивал Люциус.

– Нет, – продолжал противиться Гарри. – Мы сейчас дождемся возвращения Гермионы и Луны.

– Причем тут еще и мисс Лавгуд? – зарычал Северус.

– Она из Рейвенкло...

Северус сжал руку Люциуса, помешав ему и дальше протестовать. К несчастью Гарри мог оказаться прав. Если хоркрукс здесь, то кто кроме рейвенкловца мог больше всего рассказать об Основательнице факультета и ее реликвиях?

Пока шел их разговор, внимание всех учащихся и преподавателей были прикованы к ним. С каких это пор Гарри мог так свободно говорить с двумя своими профессорами? И не важно, что один из них – отец его вейлы! Да и вообще, почему это вейла не реагировал?

Люциус наконец осознал, что на них устремлено множество взглядов, и прошипел сквозь зубы:

– Не здесь, Гарри. Лучше бы нам пройти хотя бы ко мне в кабинет...

Именно в этот момент в Большой Зал ворвался Филч и устремился к профессору МакГонагалл.

– Профессор МакГонагалл! Профессор МакГонагалл! Прибыла Долорес Амбридж, а с ней Амикус Кэрроу. Они требуют вас, срочно!

Профессор МакГонагалл дернулась, пораженная, и глухо произнесла:

– Отведите их в мой кабинет, мистер Филч. А главное, они не должны увидеть ни одного учащегося...

– Их нужно нейтрализовать, – холодно заявил Гарри. – На двоих меньше будет!

– Ты что, издеваешься? – воскликнул Люциус. – Нельзя же начинать...

– ...нейтрализацию посланников Волдеморта? – прервал его Гарри. – Конечно же можно! Тем более что раньше или позже мы с ними все равно столкнемся, например, в последней битве с Волдемортом. Если Гермиона что-то нашла, то пришло начало конца, Люциус. Мне надоело играть с ним в кошки-мышки...

– Останется найти еще один, – вмешался Северус.

– Ты и сам понимаешь, что искать не понадобится, – ровно сообщил Гарри. – Ты точно знаешь, где последний, и я тоже.

– В любом случае его нужно нейтрализовать, – упорствовал Северус. – И одним щелчком пальцев от него не избавиться

Гарри печально улыбнулся.

– Не думаю, что от нас это зависит, согласен?

– Здесь ты ошибаешься, – твердо сказал Северус.

И он сделал то, что для глаз всех находящихся в Большом Зале было немыслимо: поднял лицо Гарри за подбородок и жестко поцеловал парня в губы.

– И речи быть не может, что мы потеряем тебя сейчас, – вполголоса отчеканил он прямо в губы Гарри, не обращая внимания на реакцию учащихся и преподавателей.

Люциус на миг зажмурился, и вздохнул. Северус действительно мог быть таким импульсивным! Он окинул жадным взглядом Северуса и Гарри, стоявших лицом к лицу, прежде чем посмотреть на преподавателей. У профессора МакГонагалл и Ремуса на лицах читался вопрос, а остальные преподаватели выглядели шокировано.

– Иногда видимость обманчива, – сухо сказал он. – Не мой сын связан с Гарри, а я.

– Вы просто усугубляете явную ложь и лицемерие, – почти прошипел возмущенный профессор Флитвик.

– Я не лгу, – возразил Люциус. – Гарри, пожалуйста?

Гарри на мгновение, показалось, растерялся, но затем он осознал, что к нему обратились.

– Что я должен сказать? – поинтересовался он, потому что не слышал, о чем говорили Люциус и профессор Флитвик.

– С кем ты на самом деле связан.

Гарри улыбнулся, а затем снова перевел глаза на Северуса.

– Конечно же с тобой, как и с Северусом.

Послышались ошарашенные возгласы, но когда наиболее недоверчивые из учащихся глянули на спокойное лицо Драко, то им пришлось признать, что похоже все так и есть. В течение двух месяцев их обманывали два преподавателя и двое таких же учеников, как они сами.

А тем временем Гарри благословлял все еще активное заклинание Северуса, которое продолжало превращать всех его произнесенных «Северусов» в «Эндрю»...

– Но зачем этот маскарад? – ахнула профессор Спраут.

– Тем более, что никто не слышал о вейле с двумя партнерами, так что уверен, что эта история – просто отчаянная ложь, призванная скрыть ваши извращенные наклонности! – распалялся профессор Флитвик.

– Успокойтесь, Филиус, – приказала профессор МакГонагалл. – Профессор Донсон действительно вейла, и у него на самом деле два партнера. Профессор Дамблдор был знаком с ним, и он так же знал, почему эту тайну следовало хранить как можно дольше! Исходя из этого, я не думала что именно вы, Эндрю Принц, выдадите тайну перед всеми собравшимися в Большом Зале.

– Как бы то ни было, до раскрытия секрета все равно оставалось мало времени, – вмешался Гарри. – Волдеморт хочет, чтобы Хогвартс пал как можно быстрее. Он даже не потрудился скрыть свои планы, так хочет наложить на меня руки как можно скорее.

– Так давайте выдадим его, – крикнул кто-то за их спинами. – Избавимся, наконец, от Поттера! И школа вздохнет свободно!

Лица Люциуса и Северуса закаменели, когда они услышали этот голос. О, он был более юным, чем тот, который они знали, но выговор его, акцент оказалось легко распознать. Вот только прежде чем они успели что-то сказать, вмешался Рон.

– Так можешь попробовать сам схватить его, Забини! И тогда, кто знает, твой хозяин и вознаградит такого хорошего песика!

– Хватит! – рявкнула профессор МакГонагалл. – Отправляйтесь по своим гостиным! Выполнять! Префекты, позаботьтесь, чтобы все добрались туда как можно скорее! Тот, кто незамедлительно не подчинится, будет наказан месяцем взысканий у Филча!

Шумящие студенты начали двигаться к дверям. Вот только седьмой курс Гриффиндора не подчинился, подтянувшись к Гарри, сплотившись вокруг него. Они растерялись от только что виденного, но общие занятия дуэлингом принесли свои плоды. Они все чувствовали, что сейчас их место рядом с Гарри. Почему он решил солгать им? Они не знали, но они оставались в полной уверенности, что Гарри не стал бы лгать им без очень важной причины. В прошлом они часто прекращали верить ему, причем, даже не разобравшись в происходящем, но повторять свои ошибки не собирались.

Гарри не смотрел на Люциуса и Северуса, когда Зал постепенно пустел. Он нашел взглядом Гермиону, быстрым шагом вошедшую в двери. Ее глаза блестели, руки ритмично сжимались и разжимались, – все свидетельствовало о том, что девушка преуспела.

– Сколько времени у нас осталось? – спросил Гарри, взглянув на профессора МакГонагалл.

– Мистер Поттер, что вы вбили себе в голову? – отозвалась она, неодобрительно сжав губы.

– Волдеморт думает, что получит меня чуть ли не на блюдечке, – сообщил Гарри. – Вот только именно я буду ждать его.

– Орден может прибыть сюда через несколько минут, Минерва, – добавил Ремус. – Уверен, Кингсли с аврорами тоже уже в пути. И часть Уизли здесь. Не думаю, что остальные задержатся.

– Вы же не предполагаете, что...

Профессор МакГонагалл не закончила свою фразу, но Гарри сделал это за нее:

– ...придется сражаться с ними здесь? Предполагаем, профессор. Во второй половине дня, этим вечером или же ночью, между ним и мной все окончательно решится.

19. Мдя... просто великолепная защита. Мальчику надо было засесть в доме и всеми конечностями упираться, сопротивляясь всем попыткам отправить его на улицу из домашних стен. Смешно, неужели нельзя было наложить аналогичную защиту, завязав ее на какого-нибудь более адекватного человека, чем на Петунию Дурсль? Тем более после того, как на Волдеморта перестала действовать кровная защита.

В общем, не нравится мне это объяснение...

20. Не сожалеет он! Самого бы его в эти условия! Да и воспитание, давшее возможность понять Реддла – меня всегда удивляло, почему Гарри стал таким, каким его описала Роулинг... В тех условиях он как раз и должен был понять ненависть к магглам... И к Дамблдору тоже. Или же директор считал, что мальчику еще и благодарным быть надо – за то, что в приют не отдали?

Не люблю я Дамблдора...


	38. Глава 38 Новые шаги

_Глава 38. Новые шаги_(21).

– _...придется сражаться с ними здесь? Предполагаем, профессор. Во второй половине дня, этим вечером или же ночью, между ним и мной все окончательно решится._

За этим заявлением на всех просто рухнуло онемение.

И тишину нарушил только хриплый голос Северуса:

– Сначала займемся тобой, Гарри. Затем, позже, тем, что нашла Гермиона.

Гарри видел, что его подруга при этих словах Северуса широко распахнула глаза. Он печально улыбнулся девушке, прежде чем перевести взгляд на Люциуса. Его судорожно сжатые челюсти свидетельствовали, что Люциуса тоже поставили в известность.

Парень заговорил, не обращаясь ни к кому определенному:

– Желающие могут начать готовиться к обороне замка. Рон, я оставлю тебя предупредить своих родственников, согласен? Гермиона, где мы найдем тебя, когда закончим?

– У Вы... Выручай-комнаты, – ответила Гермиона подавлено.

На глаза девушки навернулись слезы, и все стоящие рядом непонимающе смотрели на нее.

Когда Гарри уходил вместе с Люциусом и Северусом, он услышал, как оставшиеся вдруг разразились множеством вопросов, но даже не пытался прислушаться к голосам, чтобы беспорядочные звуки стали понятными фразами.

Никогда ранее он не чувствовал такой безмятежности и такого страха одновременно.

Следующие часы окажутся решающими.

Как Северус сможет убить тот кусок души, что притаился в Гарри?

Как парень сумеет противостоять Волдеморту? В дуэлях его несколько натренировали, но обучался-то он у них только два месяца!

Он хотел выжить.

Он признал, что последние недели рядом с Люциусом и Северусом, вечера с ними дали ему понять, предвкушать, какой может быть их жизнь втроем, и ему это понравилось. Как и то, что оба мужчины оставляли ему достаточно свободы, но при этом оберегали его. Он обнаружил, что с Северусом можно поговорить о совершенно разных вещах, а не только о зельях, и при этом мужчина готов объяснить любую тему. Даже о квиддиче с ним удалось поговорить, хотя первый матч сезона назначили только на следующую неделю.

Когда они шли по проходам и коридорам, ведущим в их апартаменты, а плечи мужчин почти задевали его, парень знал, что только их деликатность мешала им взять его хотя бы за руку. И его выводы подтвердились. Как только за их спинами закрылась дверь, его тут же поймали в объятия четырех рук.

– Ты уверен, что нам следует вступить в бой именно сегодня, Гарри? – выдохнул прямо в ухо парню Люциус.

– Бесполезно ждать, – тихо отозвался он в ответ. – Кэрроу и Амбридж здесь из-за меня. Я не позволю отвести меня в Министерство, прямо в руки Волдеморта. Я собираюсь заставить его прийти сюда.

Люциус посмотрел на Северуса поверх плеча Гарри. Его давнее видение не давало подсказки, в какое время года произошло то сражение, но оно действительно случилось в Хогвартсе. До настоящего времени Гарри прекрасно угадывал действия Волдеморта, и не было никаких предпосылок, могущих свидетельствовать, что сегодня ситуация изменится.

Пока мужчины переглядывались, все больше смиряясь, Гарри снова заговорил. И в голосе его слышалась подавленность.

– Нужно заняться моей связью с...

Закончить начатое не получилось, и двое мужчин его жизни тут же сжали его в успокаивающих и защищающих объятиях.

– Давайте пойдем на нашу постель, там нам удобнее будет, – вздохнул Северус.

– Ты знаешь, что мы собираемся сделать? – спросил Люциус более твердым голосом, чем собирался изначально.

– Ты стрела, а я щит, – резко отозвался Северус. – Я собираюсь защитить Гарри, а ты должен заставить эту мерзость выйти оттуда, где она сейчас!

Гарри вздрогнул от этих слов. А то, что их произнес именно Северус, заставило парня осознать страшную реальность. До сих пор он мог надеяться, хоть и робко, что ошибся, но то, что Северус признал это вслух, вдребезги разбило его надежду. Он – седьмой хоркрукс.

Северус велел Гарри прислониться к изголовью кровати, оба же мужчины сели перед ним и взяли в свои руки его ладони. Наконец, через несколько секунд тяжелого молчания, Северус хрипло заговорил:

– Я войду первым, Гарри. Ты же постарайся расслабиться как можно лучше, не стоит сейчас бороться с моим вторжением. Напротив, тебе даже стоило бы самому найти меня в твоем сознании, чтобы я мог приблизиться к тебе и укрыть. Но самое главное – не отводи от меня взгляда.

Гарри даже рот приоткрыл от удивления. Он просто чувствовал, что ему сложно придется. Вот как удержаться от защиты наиболее дорогих воспоминаний даже от собственного партнера? Как будто бы поняв причину ошарашенности Гарри, Люциус тотчас же добавил:

– Северус пойдет не за воспоминаниями, Гарри, напротив, он сделает все, чтобы защитить их.

После короткого подтверждающего кивка Гарри, Северус добавил:

– Люциус, как только я дам тебе знак – твоя очередь.

И не дав тревоге разгореться еще больше, он тихо произнес:

– _Легиллименс!_

Гарри пытался расслабиться, разрешая Северусу пройти свои новые ментальные щиты. Воспоминания мелькали у него перед глазами. И он позволил им это. Внутренне он скривился, когда мельком увидел гостиную Слизерина, куда он вместе с Роном попал на втором курсе, а потом еще и до сих пор отдающуюся унижением прогулку с Чжоу Чанг в Хогсмид, но он заставил себя сосредоточиться на одном – сейчас нужно было предоставить свободный доступ к сознанию Северусу, чтобы тот смог защитить Гарри. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как это будет, но Северусу он доверял.

Эти изменения, мелькания воспоминаний, продолжались неизвестное время, а затем Гарри почувствовал появление еще одного сознания: Люциус просто ворвался в его разум. Весьма заметно стало различие между двумя мужчинами: там, где Северус ощущался легким, почти безвредным, Люциус действовал намного жестче. Хоть он и не разыскивал воспоминаний, его присутствие в разуме Гарри ассоциировал с хищником, выслеживающим жертву. И парень знал, что Люциус нашел искомое, когда ему показалось, что голова сейчас расколется на части.

Хоть Гарри и не отдавал себе в этом отчета, Северус обхватил ладонью подбородок юноши, на всякий случай, чтобы ни при каких условиях не прервался визуальный контакт. И он был рад своей предусмотрительности, когда Люциус, похоже, нашел тот фрагмент души, потому что юношу внезапно поразила боль. Чтобы сохранить визуальный контакт, пришлось применить силу. Чувствовалось, что в сознании Гарри бушует битва между магией Люциуса и осколком души Волдеморта. Этот ошметок с невероятной мощью внезапно ударил по защите Северуса, возведенной вокруг воспоминаний Гарри, и вскоре мужчина почувствовал, как боль запульсировала и в его голове.

Люциус нашел то, что искал, – образ Волдеморта, каким он был тридцать первого октября 1980 года. Осколок души угнездился в одном из не самых заметных участков разума Гарри. Как только он осознал, что его обнаружили, то попытался выбраться из своего кокона, но защита Северуса с одной стороны и вторжение Люциуса с другой помешали ему. Теоретически, у этой части Волдеморта был только один выход – через который он вошел. У этого осколка души не хватало магии, чтобы противиться силе Люциуса. Но покидать насиженное место без борьбы он все же не хотел, и потому обрушился на щиты Северуса, заставляя при каждом ударе вздрагивать уже Люциуса.

Вейла усилил собственную атаку. Это сложно описать, ведь на самом деле он атаковал не заклинаниями – повинуясь его воле, его магия боролась с враждебной магией, а Северус в это время полностью посвятил себя защите Гарри.

Люциус осознавал, что во внешнем мире Гарри кричал от боли, но поделать с этим ничего не мог, оставалось только закончить начатое как можно быстрее. Через показавшееся для него бесконечным время фрагмент души Волдеморта наконец сбежал через шрам Гарри, и Люциус тоже поспешил покинуть разум своего возлюбленного. Направив свою палочку на темную нить, плавающую перед Гарри, он свирепо произнес:

– _Инкарцеро букса_(22)!

И тут же вокруг нити материализовалась какая-то шкатулка. Люциус даже на краткий миг испугался, что она не сможет закрыться. Протяжный вопль, раздавшийся, когда крышка все же захлопнулась, леденил кровь. Затем мужчина быстро обмотал шкатулку первой попавшейся под руку тканью (несколькими днями позже он клялся, что пожертвовал одной из наиболее красивых шелковых рубашек...), и наглухо запечатал все это еще несколькими _Инкарцеро_.

Северус наперекор всему по-прежнему удерживал защиту вокруг Гарри. Он почувствовал, когда боль покинула юношу, но снимать свои щиты собирался только после того, как Люциус скажет ему, что можно, что все закончено. Голова грозила взорваться от боли, но Северусу было все равно. Самое важное сейчас – защита Гарри всем силами, которые только возможно приложить.

Наконец он ощутил, как на его руку легла ладонь Люциуса, и тогда он выдавил:

– Я могу его отпустить?

– Да, – выдохнул Люциус в ответ.

Едва покинув разум Гарри, Северус схватился за голову и застонал. «Мерлин, как же больно!» Он услышал страдальческий возглас Гарри и осознал, что Люциус отошел куда-то в сторону. Несколькими секундами позже к губам Северуса прикоснулось горлышко флакончика с зельем, и он выпил предложенное, даже не пытаясь определить, что это. Все равно ему было настолько плохо, что ничто не могло ухудшить его состояние.

Постепенно боль пошла на спад, и наконец он смог раскрыть зажмуренные глаза, чтобы тут же устремить взгляд на Гарри. Юноша дышал часто и неровно, приоткрыв рот. Обеспокоено переглянувшись с Люциусом, Северус спросил:

– Где он?

– Заперт в шкатулке, а поверх наложено несколько оков. Я решил сначала посмотреть, как ты и Гарри.

– Эта мерзость изо всех сил старалась снова захватить Гарри, – вздохнул Северус. – Я даже подумал, что мои щиты могут не справиться!

– Я испугался того же, – заметил Люциус. – А он так пытался защититься от меня.

И тут они услышали, как Гарри пробормотал:

– А не могли бы вы прекратить играть в кумушек, а? У меня голова раскалывается!

Гарри казалось, что каждый удар сердца эхом отзывался в его голове, особенно в висках. Но когда он смог раскрыть глаза, то увидел торжествующую улыбку на лице у Люциуса. Парень знал, что его вейла освободил его от чуждого присутствия в разуме. Хотя, если честно, особого различия в ощущениях не было, но разве это важно? Ведь еще совсем недавно он даже и не предполагал, что в нем самом укоренился незваный гость!

После ухода Люциуса, Северуса и Гарри в Большом Зале повисло молчание. Гермиона тревожно кусала губы, стараясь справиться с беспокойством.

Как Люциус и Северус собирались справиться с осколком души, спрятавшимся в Гарри, чтобы при этом ее друг не пострадал?

А как Драко выпутаться из неприятностей, в которые его просто впихнул Северус? Потому что с тех пор, как слизеринец начал играть Джека Донсона, Гермионе он стал больше нравиться. Ведь сейчас он был более дружелюбным, готовым помочь. Он невероятно отличался от того наглого, навязчивого Малфоя, каким был раньше!

Как Гарри сможет найти последний хоркрукс в Выручай-комнате?

Ей и Луне удалось разговорить Серую Даму, оказавшуюся дочерью Ровены Рейвенкло. Серая Дама украла диадему своей матери и забрала ее с собой в Албанию. А потом ее убил Кровавый Барон, погнавшийся за девушкой. И Серая Дама признала, что уже когда-то рассказывала свою историю одному из учащихся Хогвартса. Его звали Том Реддл. А поскольку Гермиона вроде бы поняла ход мыслей Волдеморта, то предположила, что это и есть последний хоркрукс. Как же она поняла, что он в Хогвартсе? Да потому что привидения рассказали об этом! И Плакса Миртл сама видела, как Том Реддл вошел в Выручай-комнату с триумфальным выражением на лице. Все это случилось в тот день, когда профессор Дамблдор отказал ему в должности преподавателя Защиты от Темных Искусств!

Она все еще раздумывала над своими выводами, когда послышался насмешливый голос Симуса:

– Итак, Джек, может, дашь нам разъяснение твоему притворству в эти недели? Гордишься тем, что успешно облапошил нас?

– Вопреки всем твоим измышлениям, Симус, я просто защищал Гарри, – резко отозвался Драко. – Было совершенно необходимо, чтобы Волдеморт даже ни миг не заподозрил, что Гарри связан с моим отцом. Потому что иначе Хогвартс бы уже давно постарались захватить, поверь!

– Мы не станем обсуждать этого, – вмешался Ремус твердым голосом. – Тайное должно было оставаться тайным, и не стало бы явным, если бы кое-кто не позволил себе сорваться из-за своих волнений!

Гриффиндорцы ошарашено уставились на Люпина, стараясь переварить услышанное, а Рон расхохотался.

– Определенно, я в восторге от вашей манеры изложения, профессор Люпин, – выдал он. – И подумать только, что именно _**он**_ оказался самым встревоженным!

Сказанное им заставило недобро посмотреть на него Ремуса, Гермиону и профессора МакГонагалл. Парень, казалось, опешил на мгновение, а затем запротестовал:

– А что такое? Я же не сказал ничего особенного!

– Рон! – рыкнула Гермиона. – Лучше замолчи!

– Но я бы не отказался послушать то, что запретили Рону говорить, – попытался запротестовать Симус. – Что вы от нас еще скрыли? У нас же есть право знать, почему придется сражаться?

– Если вам это так интересно, мистер Финниган, то вы вступите в битву для того, чтобы помочь Гарри освободить магический мир от Вы-Знаете-Кого, – тихо сказал Ремус.

– Почему это должен сделать именно Гарри? Почему он всегда впутан в это? – робко поинтересовался Невилл.

– К несчастью, этого требует от него пророчество, соединившее его и Волдеморта, – мрачно сообщил Ремус. – Мне подобное не нравится, но увы, выбора иного нет... И никого не интересует, что мы думаем, что мы беспокоимся за тех, кто нам дорог!

Произнося это, оборотень смотрел на Драко, и тот слабо улыбнулся.

Профессор МакГонагалл, наконец, тоже решила высказаться:

– Я должна заняться Амбридж и Кэрроу. Филиус, вы пойдете со мной? Потому что я не думаю, что присутствие Ремуса они воспримут адекватно...

– Конечно, Минерва, я с вами...

Ремус проследил за уходом профессора МакГонагалл и профессора Флитвика и вздохнул, привлекая внимание всех присутствующих к себе. После этого он сухо сказал:

– Оставайтесь здесь и будьте готовы ко всему. Возможно даже к битве. Я, конечно, надеюсь, что мне удастся переубедить Гарри, но если столкновение произойдет именно этим вечером... Мисс Грэйнджер, мистер Донсон, вы пойдете со мной, постараемся узнать, где сейчас они находятся. Мистер Уизли, предупредите свою семью в больничном крыле.

И он быстро вышел из Большого Зала, Драко, Гермиона и Рон не отставали он него, пресекая все возникшие вопросы. К счастью студентов успешно задержала профессор Спраут, тут же начавшая обсуждать с ними, с помощью каких растений, находившихся в ее теплицах, можно дополнительно защитить Хогвартс.

Рон быстро отделился от их маленькой компании. Ремус же бурчал себе под нос, когда они почти бежали по коридорам и лестницам, ведущим на восьмой этаж:

– Уж чего я не ожидал, так этого! Кто бы мог подумать, что именно Северус выдаст секрет, да еще таким образом! А ты, Гермиона, может быть, расскажешь мне, что именно они собрались делать? Возможно знаешь, почему Северус настолько потерял голову?

– Вы... вы не поняли? – задохнулась Гермиона.

– Я прекрасно понял, что очередной хоркрукс где-то в Выручай-комнате, но мне действительно не понятно, почему они трое ушли, не ясно, почему Люциус и Северус так зажимали Гарри между собой, как будто бы боялись, что он исчезнет прямо у них из рук!

Гермиона резко остановилась и со слезами на глазах почти прокричала:

– Гарри последний! Разве это не причина для их беспокойства?

Ремус остановился не менее резко и глянул на нее взглядом, наполнившимся ужасом. Он сильно побледнел, и даже у Драко расширились глаза от изумления.

– Ты хочешь сказать... эээ... что Гарри является...

– Только так можно объяснить, что его разум по-прежнему связан с разумом Волдеморта! Его шрам – тоже связан с этим! И только из-за этого он всегда чувствовал боль, когда оказывался поблизости от Волдеморта!

– И сейчас... – сдавленно заговорил Ремус, – они...

– Они конечно же постараются освободить Гарри от этого, – закончила Гермиона, всхлипнув на последних словах.

Безо всяких лишних раздумий Драко бросился к выделенным его отцу апартаментам, даже не заметив, что Ремус и Гермиона бегут за ним.

Когда он просто ворвался в дверь, то с облегчением вздохнул, ничего не услышав подозрительного. Но это не помешало ему быстро двинуться к спальне отца. Конечно же он постучал в дверь, – воспитание требовало, – и на мгновение облегченно прикрыл глаза, когда услышал хриплый голос отца, разрешивший войти.

Больше часа понадобилось Гарри, чтобы отойти от вывода хоркрукса. Он и в самом деле не мог обращать внимания ни на что, кроме пульсирующей боли в голове, которая унялась только после того, как парня длительное время окутывали крылья Люциуса. Однако он с радостью узнал, что Ремус блестяще провел взятое на себя уничтожение хоркрукса, извлеченного из головы Гарри. Еще одним меньше! К тому времени к ним присоединился Рон, уверивший всех, что его родители и Фред готовятся к битве, не забыв вызвать Билла и Чарли.

Когда Гарри выпил все зелья, которые Северус посчитал необходимым ему споить, они всемером направились к Выручай-комнате. Люциус с восхищением смотрел на Гарри, выглядевшего так очаровательно, когда он сосредоточился на желании попасть в нужную часть Выручай-комнаты. И дверь появилась. Мужчина видел решительность своего возлюбленного и прекрасно понимал, что Гарри сейчас – ключевая фигура будущего боя. Волдеморт жаждал убить Гарри, но и Гарри тоже хотел избавиться от Волдеморта навсегда. Чье желание окажется исполненным? Люциус предчувствовал, что его партнер вполне готов пожертвовать собой при необходимости, если только так сможет забрать с собой Волдеморта. А способен ли на такое Волдеморт?

Гарри решительно вошел в Выручай-комнату, и когда он рассмотрел ее нынешнее состояние, то триумфально улыбнулся. Именно здесь, в этом хаотическом нагромождении вещей, он спрятал учебник Северуса после применения _Сектумсемпры_. Без малейшего колебания он пошел по комнате. Сделав несколько шагов вперед, у огромного чучела тролля он свернул направо. Еще через несколько шагов, достигнув Исчезательного шкафа, он повернул налево и остановился перед стенным шкафом, чьи стенки от чего-то пузырились. Внутри оказался учебник Северуса, который Гарри с насмешливым видом поспешил вернуть владельцу, получив в ответ раздраженные взгляды всех остальных.

– Гарри, – рыкнул Люциус, – неужели ты думаешь, что сейчас время дурачиться?

Гарри с легкой улыбкой ответил:

– А тебе не кажется, что тут у нас прекрасно все совпало? Видишь вон тот старый бюст какого-то волшебника, на голове которого парик и невзрачная диадема? Это я его так вырядил, чтобы распознать шкаф и оказаться способным снова заполучить учебник Северуса.

Гермиона ахнула, уставившись на диадему, указанную Гарри.

– Ну да, Гермиона, это действительно она! Это диадема Ровены Рейвенкло. Потускневшая от времени, покрывшаяся пылью и... бывшая в пределах досягаемости в течение всего последнего года... А я, даже притронувшись к ней, не осознавал этого... Хотя к тому времени уже знал о хоркруксах!

– Ты брал это в руки? – глухо спросил Люциус. – И с тобой ничего не случилось?

– Кто знает, какова у нее защита! В конце концов твою проклятую тетрадь тоже можно было просто так взять! – пробурчал Северус.

И услышав эти слова Гарри широко распахнул глаза. Да, теперь он точно знал, как уничтожить диадему и не пострадать. Он быстро сцапал опасную вещь и бросился к выходу, но тут же Северус резко схватил его за запястье.

– Могу ли я узнать, куда это ты собрался?

– В Тайную комнату, – без раздумий ответил Гарри. – Ведь василиск все еще там, и его яд уничтожит еще один хоркрукс...

Все застыли в ошеломленном молчании, а потом Рон громко застонал:

– О нет, не надо снова этого дьявольского спуска!

– Расскажи-ка подробнее, Рон, – мягко попросил Ремус.

Гарри же не стал больше ничего ждать, решительно двинувшись к туалету Плаксы Миртл. Он посчитал, что Рон и так расскажет об их спуске вниз, да и про обрушение потолка из-за неисправной волшебной палочки и заклинания Локонса. В конце концов, все они увидят это совсем скоро... И вообще, хоть Рон много и не видел, но пусть рассказывает...

Они встретились с профессором МакГонагалл на повороте одного из коридоров. Женщина выглядела мрачной, но все же казалась довольной.

– Мистер Поттер. А я и не знала, что вы обладаете даром вездесущности и способны всюду поспевать...

Все уставились на нее с недоуменным недоверием, а она продолжала с все более широкой улыбкой:

– Мисс(23) Амбридж полностью убеждена, что от вас можно ожидать самого худшего. Я сочла уместным предупредить ее, что мы считаем, будто вы могли укрыться в апартаментах, выделенных Северусу Снейпу. В эти апартаменты мы до сих пор попасть не можем... Но несколько удачно ввернутых слов убедили ее, что вы были в сговоре с этим человеком, которого она называет предателем и убийцей... Так что она увлеченно пытается проникнуть туда. И Кэрроу вместе с нею.

Северус приподнял бровь, позволяя удовольствию проявиться у себя на лице.

– И она... сможет выйти в коридор, когда отчается проникнуть туда, если конечно жива останется?

– А, кстати... теперь, когда вы это сказали, действительно, мне кажется, Помона разместила там неподалеку несколько потенциально опасных растений, вроде Дьявольских Силков и чего-то еще...

За исключением Северуса все в шоке застыли, гладя на безразличное выражение лица директора МакГонагалл.

– Минерва, – с легкой улыбкой произнес Северус, – вижу, хитрость свою вы не стали отбрасывать...

– Мой дорогой Северус, Амбридж была незаживающей раной замка в течение целого года. И повторения мне совсем не хочется. А что у вас?

– Мы собираемся уничтожить еще одну вещь, – медленно произнес Гарри, все еще не пришедший в себя после испытанного шока. – В Тайной комнате.

Профессор МакГонагалл позволила удивлению отразиться на лице, а затем печально ответила:

– Боюсь, это приключение снова минует меня! Не медлите, думаю, в скором времени Волдеморт проявит себя. Кингсли и остальные недавно прибыли, и они сказали, что Волдеморт уже близко...

Взрослые ошеломленно созерцали почти невредимую тушу василиска, лежащую на полу. Подумать только, и с этим зверем справился мальчик, которому в то время не исполнилось даже тринадцати! Но Северус не стал долго изумляться, он вытащил свою палочку, едва только заметил, что Гарри двинулся к лежащему на земле клыку василиска.

Гарри держал диадему в левой руке, клык в правой.

С дневником все оказалось просто – стоило только проткнуть его, чтобы уничтожить. А диадема? Что нужно проткнуть в ней? Парень внимательно осмотрел диадему и заметил, что центральный камень оказался очень темным почти черный. И он не блестел. Гарри ухмыльнулся: что бы ни сделал Волдеморт, его душа все равно выдавала себя чернотой.

Следовало спешить, но он не так спешил, как в случае с дневником.

Он неторопливо закрепил драгоценность на полу несколькими камнями, стараясь, чтобы центральный камень ее оказался в горизонтальном положении.

Остальные следили за его манипуляциями, затаив дыхание. И только Люциус и Северус своими заклинаниями старательно укрепляли камни, удерживающие драгоценность.

Ремус заставил отступить назад Рона, Гермиону и Драко, чтобы обеспечить безопасный периметр. А затем он установил первый защитный барьер.

Когда Люциус и Северус удостоверились, что диадема не шелохнется, они так же отступили за этот барьер, так и не произнеся больше ни слова. Они оставили Гарри одного, но иного выбора у них не было.

Северус усилил защиту, поставленную Ремусом.

Люциус видел, что Драко, уже почти впавший в транс, пристально следил за Гарри, приподняв свою палочку. Защита, поставленная Ремусом, препятствием не являлась, она была предназначена для защиты от внешней угрозы, пропуская заклинания защищаемых.

Гарри почувствовал, что его сердце забилось чаще. Что же случится сейчас, когда он проткнет камень клыком василиска?

Он с трудом сглотнул и крепко сжал клык обеими руками.

Подняв его над головой, парень собрался ударить и налечь всем своим весом, чтобы пронзить драгоценный камень.

И он ударил клыком вниз. Изо всех сил.

21. Хотя тут «Les prémices», которое означает первинки, первые плоды (земли), первенцы скота (приносимые в жертву); первые произведения, опыты, шаги; дебют, начало. Мне все же больше нравится вариант «Приносимые в жертву», ну и пусть тут это всего лишь уточнение...

22. Использовано «Incarcerem buxa». Во французской википедии по Гарри Поттеру «Incarcerem» – это «Инкарцеро». Однако при этом они оба вызывают материализацию веревок, связывающих противника. Наверное, тут для уточнения, чем связали, применено слово «buxa» – множественное (из Викисловаря – .org/wiki/buxum) от латинского «buxum» – ящик, коробка, окно. Вот только дальнейшее запечатывание наглухо оным же «Incarcerem»... Слабо верится, что и тут использовались веревки. Хотя приходится пока оставить так.

23. Не уверена я в ее семейном статусе. Но отчего-то сильно сомневаюсь, что найдется кто-нибудь, решивший на ней жениться. Даже если и была договорная помолвка. Хотя в оригинале использовано "Mme" – сокращенное мадам, а не "Mlle" – сокращенная мадемуазель...


	39. Глава 39 От видения к реальности

_Глава 39. От видения к реальности_.

_И он ударил клыком вниз. Изо всех сил._

Когда клык василиска встретился с камнем диадемы, случились два абсолютно разных происшествия. Клык, как ему показалось, вошел в камень с такой же легкостью, как раскаленный нож в масло. И в то же самое время парень ощутил, что его резко рвануло назад, как будто бы кто-то зацепил его за воротник удочкой и сейчас потянул на себя леску.

И конечно же стало ясно, что ему повезло, потому что, отлетая назад под воздействием чужой силы, он увидел взрыв, в эпицентре которого он чуть не оказался.

Гарри даже не понял, что Ремус разрушил свой щит, старясь сделать все, чтобы сын его друга мог оказаться как можно дальше от ярости взрыва.

Он не заметил, что Люциус поставил новый щит между ним и протуберанцами взрыва, но видимо сила взрыва оказалась настолько велика, что смела этот щит.

Парень сейчас видел только взрыв, который, похоже, просто рвался пожрать его. Но все же он осознал, что врезался во что-то спиной, как ему показалось, в стену. Вот только стена не должна была рухнуть от удара его тела...

Уже после падения он увидел последний щит, с треском возникший перед ним, всего лишь за несколько сантиметров, и этот щит, казалось, местами истаял под ударом протуберанцев взрыва.

Наконец он услышал крики Ремуса, Люциуса, Рона и Гермионы. Они изо всех сил посылали свои _Протего_. Он понимал, что в голосах все сильнее слышался страх, почти паника, пока не прозвучал громкий рык:

– _Фините Инкантатем_!

И то, что пыталось уничтожить щит, защищавший Гарри, казалось, обрушилось само на себя, исчезло в полу, и в повисшей тишине парень услышал прерывистое дыхание людей, что находились тут.

Он почувствовал, как его начали отталкивать на бок, а потом голос Северуса проворчал:

– А знаешь, ты тяжелый! Как ты? В порядке?

Ох... Значит, той «стеной», рухнувшей от удара его тела, был Северус. Но... что произошло? К чему его вопрос?

Он только что пронзил клыком камень диадемы, а потом его рвануло назад...

– Гарри! – зарычал Люциус. – Ты вообще понимаешь, что случилось тут что только? И лишь одному Драко удалось это остановить?

Гарри чуть сжал губы и поднял чуть виноватые глаза к своему вейле. Но тот, увидев в зеленых глазах своего партнера полнейшее непонимание, зажмурился и вздохнул. Взяв себя в руки, он пробормотал:

– Ты был прав, Северус, мы привяжем его к постели и постараться занять его так, чтобы он даже и подумать не мог о желании покинуть ее.

– Эй! – возмутился Гарри. – Как по-вашему, откуда мне знать, что там было внутри?

– В этом-то между нами и тобой и есть разница. Ты не знаешь, с чем тебе приходится бороться, потому что у тебя не было времени на изучение всего этого, – сообщил Люциус, повысив голос, чтобы прервать Гарри. – У Северуса, Ремуса и меня время на подобное было! Тот «взрыв», как будто бы владеющий разумом, который преследовал тебя, пытаясь уничтожить, очень быстро бы растворил тебя, если бы Северус из одной предосторожности не потянул тебя изо всех сил назад. Это заклинание Кислоты Драконовой Персидской. Хоть это и чары, однако воплощаются они в виде кислоты, уничтожающей абсолютно все на своем пути. Я даже не знаю, как защита Северуса смогла противиться подобному воздействию, тогда как щиты, поставленные и мной, и остальными просто растворялись.

– Рас... растворил бы? – пролепетал Гарри.

– Ты же видел, что творилось со щитами? Он их не просто разрушал, он их растворял...

– Это кислота, которая хуже соляной, Гарри, – вздохнул Северус рядом с ним. – Клянусь тебе, Люциус, просто клянусь, что чем бы эта ночь ни закончилась, я действительно не выпущу Гарри из постели до тех пор, пока он не вызубрит все известные мне книги(24)!

– Но... – начал было Гарри, но Люциус его тут же резко прервал.

– Не думаю, что ты вообще сможешь протестовать, особенно если учесть случившееся в последние дни! А пока нам следует отправиться наверх и посмотреть, как там дела...

– Но как же осколок души? – робко вмешалась Гермиона.

– Уничтожен ядом василиска, – угрюмо ответил Ремус. – Я только что проверил(25)...

И они покинули Тайную комнату, поднимаясь по крутой трубе, соединяющей Тайную комнату и Хогвартс, а по мере их подъема Северус выдалбливал в этой трубе ступени.

Едва выйдя из трубы, Северус уже по одному выражению лица профессора МакГонагалл понял, что их ожидают не самые приятные новости. Женщина была очень бледна, взгляд ее отличался какой-то обреченной загнанностью.

– Что случилось, Минерва? – осторожно поинтересовался Северус.

– Для этого монстра нет ничего святого! – со злостью выплюнула она.

– Что он сделал?

– Он осмелился осквернить могилу Альбуса! – почти взвыла она в ответ. – Почему? Зачем он это сделал?

Северус вздрогнул от смеси предчувствия, страха и радости. Мерлин, даже умерев, Дамблдор все же оказался способен заставить людей действовать по его плану.

Профессор МакГонагалл знала Северуса слишком хорошо, чтобы не прочесть на его лице, что ее новость его не шокировала.

– Северус?

– Меня одно утешает, Минерва, – не только нас водили за нос...

– Что вы хотите этим сказать?

– Что Дамблдор сделал все, чтобы Волдеморт пошел за волшебной палочкой на его могилу. Думаю, устремлениями Темного Лорда весьма умело поманипулировали...

– Но с чего бы это?

– Волдеморт не может сойтись в поединке с Гарри со своей собственной палочкой. Он слишком боится повторения случившегося во время его возрождения. А если учесть, что Гарри даже тогда, в пятнадцать лет, почти победил, то теперь Волдеморт может опасаться худшего. Особенно если учесть, что он знает о соединении Гарри с вейлой! И потому он должен поменять палочку. И какая из них может быть лучше волшебной палочки Альбуса? А уж если вспомнить, что Альбус в свое время многим дал понять, что его палочка особенная...

– Многим дал понять, говорите?

Северус кивнул и ядовито улыбнулся.

– Оливандер исчез не просто так, Минерва, поверьте...

– Альбус пожертвовал им, – выдохнула директор, побледнев еще сильнее.

– Надеюсь, что это не полноценная жертва, что он не погиб, – сухо отозвался Северус. – Но все же понадобился кто-то, кто мог бы собрать намеки на фальшивую головоломку Альбуса, и только Оливандер мог сделать это...

– И конечно же он опять замалчивал правду во имя какого-то блага! – кисло заявил Гарри, разобравшись о чем речь.

– Скажу тебе то, что он ответил мне этим утром, Гарри: война не может быть выиграна одними чувствами. Иными словами, жертвы неизбежны, как бы тяжко всем нам ни пришлось.

– Это мерзко, – вздохнула Гермиона позади них.

– Это война, – ответил Люциус мрачно. – Теперь, когда очередная пешка сделала ход так, как он хотел, что дальше?

Гарри почувствовал, как его сердце снова заколотилось в груди, и низким чуть охрипшим голосом произнес:

– Он. Он последний и теперь уже навсегда. Волдеморт.

– В таком случае давайте пройдем в Большой Зал и еще раз обсудим нашу стратегию, – заявил Северус.

Двумя часами позже позиции определились.

Волдеморт в сопровождении своих Пожирателей Смерти оказался у ворот Хогвартса.

Авроры, приверженцы Дамблдора, расположили свои позиции прямо перед ними.

Все профессора, за исключением Люциуса, Северуса и Ремуса, но усиленные мистером и миссис Уизли, а так же Фредом Уизли, сформировали второй защитный отряд.

Третье построение, основное, хоть и расположенное несколько в стороне от двух других, возглавлял Люциус, которого прикрывали Ремус и Северус. Семикурсники Гриффиндора оказались за ними, окружив Гарри. Там еще был Драко, находившийся позади всех.

Внезапно послышалось угнетающее шипение, леденящее кровь защитников Хогвартса:

– Подчинитесь мне сейчас, и не будет смерти этим вечером(26). Выдайте мне Поттера!

Люциусу пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не ответить самому. Зато послышался насмешливый голос Фреда:

– Так приди и возьми его! Посмотрим, хватит ли у тебя мужества встретить лицом к лицу его, объединившегося со своим вейлой!

В рядах Пожирателей Смерти послышался ропот, а коварный голос продолжил:

– Несчастные безумцы! Значит, вы готовы пожертвовать своими жизнями за тщеславного мальчишку, решившего, что может стать мне поперек дороги?

– Подумаешь! И сколько же раз такое было? Четыре? Пять? Наверное, не стоит и дальше считать, потому что одними этими подсчетами тебя можно поднять на смех! – отозвался еще более насмешливый голос Фреда. – Так что разиком больше – разиком меньше...

Это внезапное напоминание, казалось, просто взбесило Волдеморта, потому что его Пожиратели Смерти бросились в атаку, когда фразу Фред еще не успел завершить.

Град мерзких заклинаний обрушился на три отряда, защищающих Хогвартс, хотя сильнейший удар пришелся на тот, где оказались самые молодые волшебники. Неужели Пожиратели планировали подорвать дух старших волшебников, истребив подростков? Тем не менее удивляться пришлось им самим, потому как студенты отразили обратно собственные заклинания Пожирателей Смерти, добавив и своих, тогда как Люциус, Северус и Ремус подняли свои палочки максимум для _Протего_.

Несколькими минутами позже все три отряда оказались отделены друг от друга, но как следствие так же разделились и Пожиратели Смерти. Естественно, в отряде Волдеморта, нацелившимся на отряд, где оказался Гарри, можно было заметить Лестранджей, к удовлетворению как Гарри, так и Невилла.

Когда Волдеморт оказался на достаточно близком расстоянии, Люциус решил раскрыть одну из своих последних карт – он избавился от до сих пор поддерживаемого гламура, вызывая этим возгласы удивления среди Пожирателей Смерти. И перекрывая беспорядочные выкрики заклинаний, послышался кислый голос:

– Итак, ты решил все же выйти из своей ухоронки, несчастная ты марионетка?

Вот только ни Люциус не вздрогнул от этих слов, ни студенты за его спиной. Гарри все же действительно убедил его раскрыть свое истинное лицо всем бойцам за Хогвартс еще до начала этой битвы.

_Ретроспектива_

Пока профессор МакГонагалл, Люциус, Северус и Ремус обсуждали стратегию защиты замка, Гарри размышлял. Точнее, сейчас к нему раз за разом возвращалась одна и та же мысль: Люциус все еще не раскрыл свою истинную личность перед обитателями Хогвартса. Но надо ли это вообще сделать? Что если его друзья решат, что во всем виноват его вейла, что он всех предал?

Что произойдет, если гламур Люциуса, Северуса и Драко исчезнет под заклинаниями Пожирателей Смерти? Разве это не посеет панику среди защитников Хогвартса?

И когда Гермиона подошла к нему, желая поинтересоваться, над чем он задумался, парень вполголоса бросил:

– Тебе не кажется, что сейчас самый удобный момент для Люциуса и Северуса полностью раскрыть себя?

Девушка тут же поняла, что Гарри хотел сказать, и сначала даже не поверила своим ушам, потом испугалась, а потом все же задумалась.

– Мы рискуем затеять скандал, явно будут проблемы, – шепнула она своему другу.

– Лучше получить неприятности теперь, чем если они обрушатся на нас в разгар боя. Согласна? – ответил Гарри.

– И что же лучше получить сейчас? – громко поинтересовался Рон, не сумевший расслышать их разговор полностью.

Его друзья наградили любопытного парня недобрыми взглядами, потому что вопрос Рона привлек к ним внимание находящихся в Большом Зале.

– Наверное, все же ты прав, – еле слышно сообщила Гермиона.

Гарри обвел своих товарищей взглядом, они ответили ему тем же, но их глаза горели любопытством. И наконец он с насмешливой улыбкой сказал:

– Мне интересно, готовы ли вы получить сильнейший шок из всего испытываемого этим вечером...

– Сильнее, чем знание о близости нападения Ты-Знаешь-Кого? – удивился Невилл.

Гарри вспомнил те многочисленные случаи, когда Северус помогал Невиллу на занятиях дуэлингом, и добродушие, с которым эта помощь предоставлялась... В общем, улыбка Гарри стала еще шире.

– Намного сильнее, – заверил он. – Вы садитесь, это явно не помешает.

Он направился к профессорам, сопровождаемый заинтересованными взглядами своих товарищей. Когда он потянулся к уху Люциуса, любопытствующих стало еще больше.

– Тебе не кажется, что сейчас самое время во всем признаться, Люциус? – прошептал он.

– Ты что, шутишь? – ахнул едва слышно Люциус. – Знаешь ли, я не поклонник линчевания! И самоубийство меня тоже не интересует!

– А если твой гламур спадет во время битвы? Как по-твоему, что будет, если к тому времени ни профессора, ни студенты окажутся не информированы? Разве они не подумают, что вы предатели, и Северус, и ты? Они же могут атаковать вас в спины! Тем более, что Северус просто вдолбил им, что если во время войны оставишь противника у себя за спиной – значит, сам себе подпишешь смертный приговор!

Северус находился слишком далеко от Люциуса и Гарри, поэтому разговор их он не слышал, что сильно беспокоило. В любом случае, Гарри с уверенной насмешкой на лице заставлял тревожиться, ежиться от предчувствия неприятностей! А когда Люциус поднял голову и посмотрел Северусу прямо в глаза, по телу зельевара пробежала холодная дрожь. И стало понятно, что их вейла уже принял решение, видимо, Гарри оказался очень убедительным. А тут еще для подтверждения выводов Люциус громко поинтересовался:

– Для начала истинная правда?

– Есть ли у тебя еще какие светлые идеи, Гарри? – кисло поинтересовался Северус. – Ты действительно считаешь, что сейчас пришло время раскрываться?

– Да, – тихо уверил его Гарри. – Так сюрпризом это окажется только для одной стороны. Это может дать нам преимущество. А только Мерлин знает, как нам необходимы все возможные шансы сегодня...

– Преимущество или возможность потери двух бойцов еще до начала битвы? – продолжал упорствовать Северус.

– Я никому не позволю лишить нас двух бойцов, – вмешалась профессор МакГонагалл. – Вы необходимы нам, важны, и первый, кто решит иначе, незамедлительно окажется отослан в гостиную своего факультета. Рисковать я не стану, – закончила она, внимательно глядя на студентов, глаза которых расширились, – они редко выдели профессора МакГонагалл настолько жесткой и решительной.

Ремус одарил учащихся улыбкой, но все же подошел к Драко, чтобы оказаться способным принять меры в случае необходимости. Гриффиндорцы сейчас узнают, что в течение двух месяцев общались с Драко Малфоем, что они подружились с ним. А ведь каждому известно, львы слишком вспыльчивые, и нельзя исключить бурную и необдуманную реакцию с их стороны!

Гарри тем временем еще ближе подобрался к Люциусу, и теперь ему так просто оказалось прижаться лбом к плечу своего вейлы. Он так собирался показать, что если кому захочется напасть на этого мужчину, то придется сначала избавиться от самого Гарри. А еще, зная, что этого никто все равно не узнает, он позволил себе улыбнуться, представив разгневанные взгляды Люциуса и Северуса, увидевших такое явное доказательство привязанности, притом ничем не спровоцированное.

Люциус быстро окинул взглядом наблюдавших за ними, а затем незаметным жестом подозвал Северуса, который немедленно подошел к нему и встал почти перед Гарри, держа руку на волшебной палочке, готовый в случае чего защищать своих партнеров. Люциус так же кивнул Ремусу, подошедшему к Драко, а затем быстро прошептал заклинание, прекращающее действие гламура.

Тотчас же послышались возгласы ужаса и придушенные восклицания. Но прежде чем кто-либо из студентов схватился за палочку, всех обдал холодом угрожающий взгляд профессора МакГонагалл.

– Первый, кто посмеет что-либо сейчас сделать, испробует, на что способны мои заклинания, – крикнула она. – Всем ясно?

Гарри медленно развернулся, по-прежнему прижимаясь к Люциусу, он даже взял его руки и положил себе на талию, только после этого посмотрев на своих товарищей.

– Неужели вы и правда верите, – спросил он, понизив голос, – что я по собственному желанию оставался бы в его руках, если бы все оказалось просто ложью? Люциус и Северус уже два месяца показывали вам себя с другой стороны, показывали взаимоотношения, которых, сложись все иначе, вы никогда бы и не увидели. Я не сошел с ума и прекрасно знаю, что они такое, что они делали. Я не утверждаю, что все у нас просто безоблачно и хорошо. Они раздражают и донимают меня чаще, чем хотелось, особенно давно доставшей тирадой «ты моложе нас, мы знаем лучше тебя...»! Мерлин, честно говоря, иногда мне хочется просто взвыть от всего этого! Но все же, несмотря на шесть кошмарных лет преподавания Северуса, вейловская магия оказалась права. Я принял их такими, какие они есть, со всеми их недостатками, со всеми их ошибками прошлого и со всеми их хорошими деяниями.

– Но все же, Гарри, – Симус попытался воззвать к разуму Гарри, – Снейп... он же тебя... ну, он же в течение шести лет обращался с тобой как...

– По меньшей мере как с ничтожеством? Насекомым-вредителем, от которого рад бы избавиться? Назначал мне взысканий и отработок больше, чем кому бы то ни было? Ты думаешь, я забыл об этом, Симус? Неужели ты полагаешь, что я смог выбросить из памяти все те котлы, которые мне пришлось чистить из-за несправедливых наказаний, причем чаще всего назначенных из-за кое-кого другого? – потянул Гарри, многозначительно глянув на Драко. – О нет, я ничего не позабыл, и думаю, подвернись только благоприятный случай, я еще припомню все отработки в один из прекрасных или не очень дней... И заслуги Драко припомню так же! В этом случае мне будет совершенно неважно, что он сын Люциуса.

– Ты несколько преувеличиваешь! – негромко запротестовал у него за спиной Люциус.

– Ничего подобного! – твердо ответил Гарри, качая головой. – Для меня твой сын за миновавшие шесть лет стал отвратительней Волдеморта, так что поверь мне, это я еще не раз припомню! И присутствие Ремуса мне в этом не помешает!

На этих словах все гриффиндорцы вытаращили глаза, вдруг осознав значение недавнего приближения Ремуса к Драко. А тот уже принял высокомерный вид, к которому все студенты уже давно привыкли и который для него был скорее защитным рефлексом, чем чем-то еще. Но он тут же сбросил эту маску, стоило только Ремусу вполголоса произнести:

– Если ты намерен продолжать вести себя так мягко, как в течение этих двух месяцев, то лучше просто позабудь свои обычные способы защиты, Драко. Останется только поведение «Джека», который за эти два месяца им даже стал нравиться. В результате им удастся забыть миновавшие шесть лет.

– А ты сам веришь в свою ложь, Ремус? – хмыкнул Драко, но все же его лицо смягчилось.

– И все же так у тебя будет больше шансов, – настойчиво заявил Ремус, повернув голову к своему юному вейле.

Драко снова застыл, зачарованный этим так любимым им золотистым взглядом. Этот взгляд выражал и любовь, и спокойную подчиняющую уверенность. Ремус никогда не требовал слепого повиновения или подчинения по пустякам. Чаще всего ему было необходимо, чтобы Драко просто признал, что в некоторых ситуациях Ремус лучше знает, что для парня необходимо. Он никогда не требовал ничего, что могло унизить Драко, тем более перед свидетелями, когда позволял себе приказывать. Слабой улыбки, смягчившихся глаз и почти незаметного кивка головой всегда было достаточно. Никто обычно и понять не мог, что только что произошло между ними двумя, и это особенно радовало.

Изменение длилось только доли секунды, но Рон прекрасно понял, что тот Драко Малфой, которого все они знали, отныне исчез навсегда. Действительно, похоже, что союз с тем, кто стал для учащихся Хогвартса любимейшим преподавателем ЗоТИ, весьма изменил слизеринца. В качестве доказательства: если бы он остался прежним, то вернулся бы на свой факультет, а так он присоединился к гриффиндорцам!

Мнения прочих гриффиндорцев разделились. Кое-кто, например Невилл, с трудом мог понять, как тот, кто серьезно изводил его на протяжении многих лет, мог настолько измениться за какие-то четыре месяца! Может быть это какой-то недобрый слизеринский план? Кто сказал, что он в последний момент не переметнется в другой лагерь?

Вот только он позабыл, что пусть он и негромко бурчал, но у Ремуса очень тонкий слух, а еще он находился очень близко. Так что ничего удивительного, что оборотень сухо заметил:

– Мистер Лонгботтом, если бы Драко и его отец хотели доставить Гарри Волдеморту, то поверьте, времени этим летом на подобное у них хватало.

– Но как нам убедиться, что они не ведут двойной игры? – запротестовал и Дин. – Тем более Гарри сам нам сказал, что именно Снейп убил Дамблдора!

– Он это сделал, – тут же подтвердил вполголоса Гарри. – Но не просто так, не по своему желанию, его к этому вынудили. Иначе он бы тоже умер. Дамблдор сам выбрал его, чтобы получить достойную смерть. Можешь ли ты хоть на мгновение представить, что заставила бы его вынести Беллатрикс Лестрандж, Невилл? Неужели ты думаешь, что Дамблдор действительно заслужил этого?

Невилл порозовел, надулся, а затем пробормотал:

– Нет, конечно нет, но...

– Дамблдору оставалось жить не более нескольких недель, – сказал Гарри. – Подарок от Волдеморта опять же... Послушайте, у нас сейчас не так много времени осталось. Волдеморт уже почти у стен замка. Теперь вы знаете, кто будет сражаться в наших рядах. Делайте свой выбор! Сейчас! Покажите себя достойными нашего факультета, хватит медлить. Уловки, нерешительность – это не наше! Мы – это наитие, безрассудный рывок в неприятности! Да, Северус, да! Безрассудно, очертя голову в сражение сейчас, или же придется ждать в башне известий о победителе.

После этих слов повисло долгое молчание, а потом Невилл вполголоса сказал:

– Лестранджи мои!

– И вообще, глупо же так выкладываться на Дуэллинге, чтобы сейчас сложить руки. Согласны? – пробормотал Симус.

Один за другим гриффиндорцы вполголоса изъявляли свое согласие. О, энтузиазма как такового не было. Они просто знали, что должны это сделать.

_Конец ретроспективы_

Вопреки ожиданиям Пожирателей Смерти, ни потеря гламура, ни колкость супруги не взволновали Люциуса. Он внимательно смотрел на Волдеморта и с фальшивым сочувствием сказал:

– Итак, Том, каково знать, что я тебя предавал уже... Сколько лет, Северус?

– Семнадцать, – ровно сообщил Северус.

Через несколько мгновений тишины, нарушаемой только звуками заклинаний, которыми обменивались прочие отряды, Волдеморт холодно ответил:

– Люциус... Ты так решил улестить своего второго партнера? Как я полагаю, Поттера?

– Мерлин, Том, – снова заговорил Люциус, не меняя тона, – неужели твои шпионы так ничему и не научились? Неужели ты думаешь, что мне все еще нужно улещивать Гарри? Мой бедный Том, если бы ты знал...

– А ты? Неужели ты думаешь, что я еще не раскусил твою игру? Например, о твоем сыне, этом трусе, что прячется за спиной твоего собственного партнера?

Глухой рык вырвался из горла так и не сумевшего сдержаться Ремуса. Конечно, Драко смелым сложно было назвать, но никто не имел права обзывать его, не проглотив оскорбления...

Волдеморт на мгновение опешил, а затем с насмешкой заявил:

– Стало быть, твой драгоценный отпрыск связан с оборотнем.

Услышав это, Пожиратели Смерти начали тоже зубоскалить. Люциус уже собирался сказать в ответ что-то язвительное, вот только Драко успел раньше, ледяным голосом заявив:

– По крайней мере он хоть человеком выглядит, а не вырождающейся змеей, как ты, Том.

– Как ты посмел? – возмутился Рудольфус Лестрандж.

Едва произнеся эти слова, он направил свою палочку на Ремуса, и _Протего_ оборотня ничего не смогло поделать против направленного в него заклинания: мужчина с криком упал на землю, его левую ногу как будто что-то рвануло в сторону...

Никто не видел лица Драко, все были слишком заняты, следя за Пожирателями Смерти, но его осипший леденящий голос потом вспоминали еще долго.

– Зря ты это, дядя Рудольфус. – Не стоило трогать моего партнера!

Больше ни единого слова он не произнес, но вышедшие из палочки Драко золотистые и серебристые потоки пронзили щит Рудольфуса Лестранджа, и тот так же рухнул на землю, корчась от боли.

Разница была очевидна: там, где Ремус, прерывисто дыша от боли, продолжал лежать на земле, пусть и прижав руку к левой ноге, но при этом он не отводил глаз от противников и держал свою палочку наизготовку, Рудольфус Лестрандж под изумленным взглядом своей супруги продолжал извиваться от боли. Что тут уж скажешь о криках, исторгаемых его ртом... Мужчина уже просто колотился о землю, не в силах контролировать начавшиеся судороги. Вскоре у него пошла ртом кровь, затем началось носовое кровотечение, а затем кровь полилась и из ушей. Казалось, время просто остановилось, пока длилась агония, и только безумно-гневный вопль Беллатрикс прервал всеобщее молчание, в котором все следили за творящимся с Рудольфусом. И этот крик, казалось, дал сигнал начинать вторую часть противостояния.

Снова дождем посыпались заклинания, и теперь ими обменивались намного интенсивнее.

Гарри очертя голову бросился в битву: Волдеморт находился чуть позади своих Пожирателей Смерти, в основном осыпавших заклинаниями Люциуса и Северуса. Сам же Темный Лорд предпочитал посылать смертельное заклинание. Вот только его противникам в основном везло – они находились в постоянном движении, и смертоносные лучи не достигали всей цели.

Но когда его очередное заклинание сразило Парвати, захваченную боем, Гарри почувствовал, как что-то внутри вдруг стянулось в тугой узел, чтобы потом взорваться в яростном бешенстве. До тех пор он пользовался своей палочкой, но не сейчас...

Его магии больше не хватало одной только палочки. И он начал рассыпать заклинания: задерживающие, парализующие, связывающие, – все, что приходило ему в голову, за исключением смертоносных. И всякий раз заклинание шло двойным – один луч из палочки, а другой из левой руки.

Северус и Люциус краем глаз заметили, как посыпались настолько насыщенные силой заклинания. Оба знали, что это значит. Так что безо всякого сомнения они разошлись в стороны, и вскоре именно Гарри оказался на острие атаки. Однако в основном порядок расположения не изменился: Драко по-прежнему оставался за его спиной, гриффиндорцы полукругом защищали их обоих. Ремус, хромая, продвигался за Гарри, поскольку хоть Драко и наложил обезболивающее заклинание, восстановить так быстро сломанную бедренную кость он не мог.

Гарри, похоже, не осознавал, сыплющийся на него дождь проклятий.

Драко изо всех сил боролся с последствиями пропущенных заклинаний. Северус так же выбивался из сил, ставя столько щитов, сколько мог, но условия были не равны. Гарри, получившему столько проклятий, уже давно следовало бы выбыть из боя, но наперекор всему он оставался на ногах.

Через несколько долгих минут Гарри, переводя дыхание, все же прислонился к какому-то дереву неподалеку от Волдеморта. Тот был не в лучшем состоянии, но ни за что на свете не признал бы ничего подобного. Этот мерзкий мальчишка доводил его до белого каления, да и те, кто его поддерживали, были не лучше! Мерлин, они не чтили никаких правил! Он сам видел, как грязнокровная подружка Поттера и еще какая-то девица атаковали его верного Гойла _голыми руками_! Хотя не совсем так, вроде бы они еще использовали зубы и ногти...

Когда Гарри прислонился к дереву, сердце Люциуса забилось сильнее. Неужели сейчас настал тот момент? _Тот самый_ момент, который спас жизнь Драко?

Он видел Волдеморта, переводящего дыхание, его одежда висела клочьями. Он видел Драко, чьи глаза запали, но парень продолжал посылать заклинание за заклинанием к Гарри, одна рука которого безжизненно повисла.

И наконец Люциус услышал слова своего любимого.

– Ты уже почти мертвец, Том, – отчеканил Гарри. – Неужели ты действительно рассчитывал, что победишь меня, меня, соединенного любовью с высшей вейлой? Я полностью принял это, я его, а он мой, я такой же партнер его, как и Северус, и я люблю Северуса так же, как люблю и его, и Северус тоже с готовностью отдаст жизнь за нас обоих. Ты попытался и потерпел поражение! Ты хотел извратить любовь вейлы, осквернить чистое чувство, но это, знаешь ли, невозможно! Ты так же пытался погубить сына Люциуса, ведь он по твоему мнению стал слишком сильным целителем, что не нравилось тебе, твоему извращенному восприятию, не подходило под твои мерки преданности! Вот только Драко помогает мне с самого начала боя. Он рядом, повсюду, и его целительная магия борется с последствиями заклинаний, которые мне не удалось отразить. Ты попытался убить его партнера? Ну да, это наилучший способ избавиться от вейлы-целителя, вот только твои слуги, осмелившиеся попытаться причинить вред этому человеку, умерли в страшных муках. Ты никто, Том, и не сумеешь унять то море любви, что переполняет меня. Мне не хотелось бы убивать тебя, но я хочу спасти ни в чем неповинные жизни людей, которые могут пострадать, если я отпущу тебя. И хотелось бы мне иметь возможность просто разойтись с тобой, но не могу, ради всех тех, кто заслужил спокойную жизнь.

– Ты ничтожество, Поттер, всего лишь жалкий мальчишка, – зашипел Волдеморт. – Даже если ты и убьешь меня сейчас, я снова вернусь, чтобы преследовать тебя снова и снова!

– Уверен, Том? Неужели ты думаешь, что Дамблдор за все миновавшие годы не понял, что ты сотворил? В глубине души тебе все известно, Том. Для тебя же не секрет, почему я пришел в Гринготтс этим летом. Тебе известно, почему я решился на взлом хранилища, и ты знаешь, что я там уничтожил.

Гарри видел, как тень сомнения прошла по лицу Волдеморта, но прежде чем тот смог что-либо сказать в ответ, как послышался крик Ремуса:

– Драко! Осторожно! Оглянись!

Люциус резко развернулся. Увидев Беллатрикс, наставившую палочку на его сына, он безо всяких лишних раздумий проорал:

– _Авада Кедавра_!

Эту мегеру щадить он не собирался!

24. Кхм... что-то я сомневаюсь, что они в постели книгами заниматься станут...

25. Любопытно, как?

26. Да, а у меня сразу же появилось замечание к данному высказыванию. Речь идет только об этом вечере. Все последующие не упомянуты, и руки развязаны полностью...


	40. Глава 40 Последний удар Дамблдора

_Глава 40. Последний удар Дамблдора_.

_Люциус резко развернулся. Увидев Беллатрикс, наставившую палочку на его сына, он безо всяких лишних раздумий проорал:_

– _Авада Кедавра!_

_Эту мегеру щадить он не собирался!_

Люциус заметил, что когда его заклинание уже сорвалось с его палочки, такой же зеленый луч устремился к Беллатрикс, вот только и та уже выцелила Драко. Но парень даже не успел ничего сделать, когда в него ударил луч _Экспеллиармуса_, просто отшвырнувший его назад. А смертельное заклинание Беллатрикс прошло именно там, где он находился долей секунды раньше.

Люциус раздраженно поморщился, увидев, что его драгоценнейшая свояченица рухнула на землю, уклоняясь от двух заклинаний смерти, направленных в нее. Жаль, что заниматься ею не было времени, потому как крик Ремуса, похоже, вывел Волдеморта из транса, в который его погрузила небольшая речь Гарри. Он знал, что Ремус, даже ослабевший, а так же Рон и Гермиона, были неподалеку. Они вполне могли избавиться от этой женщины. А Люциусу просто необходимо было поддержать Гарри против Волдеморта.

Северус же внутренне ликовал: Гарри наконец получил возможность захватить палочку Драко. При этом он, конечно же, спас юному вейле жизнь, но и не промахнулся по кое-чему великому. Теперь достаточно небольшой оплошности со стороны Волдеморта и, если Дамблдор правильно рассудил, они наконец избавятся от этого загнившего мерзавца! Вот только этот гад был слишком самолюбивым, и ему очень хотелось унизить Гарри, прежде чем заняться его убиением.

Но все эти рассуждения вдруг отошли на второй план, когда Северус заметил Нарциссу Малфой, что-то бормотавшую в сторону Люциуса с весьма тревожащими движениями запястий. Прекратив защищать Гарри, он взялся за преодоление магии этой волшебницы. Вскоре между ними завязался поединок, заставивший их обоих все дальше отходить от остальных. Северус знал, что рискует, оставляя Гарри перед Волдемортом без своей защиты, но он не мог упустить возможность избавиться наконец от женщины, из-за которой его просто корежило, стоило только вспомнить, что она – официальная супруга Люциуса.

– Что, Северус, – кричала Нарцисса, – ты счастлив, что тебя так обманывали? Что твой дорогой вейла должен был заниматься со мной любовью? И он получал от этого удовольствие!

– Удовольствие? – ухмыльнулся Северус. – О, не стану отрицать, Люциус должен был получить удовольствие, чтобы суметь обрюхатить тебя, но если бы я оказался на твоем месте, то поинтересовался бы, _о ком_ он думал, чтобы дойти до разрядки... Или ты действительно думаешь, что твои манерные кривляния и недостаток женственности могли привести его к оргазму?

– Но откуда же тебе знать? – с намеком заявила Нарцисса. – Очевидно же, что Люциус об этом тебе никогда не расскажет... Он никогда не признается тебе в тех ночах, когда страстно обнимал меня...

– Ты, кажется, позабыла кое-что, Нарцисса, – вполголоса отозвался Северус. – С каких пор он не появлялся в твоей спальне? Что уж тут говорить о поцелуях и объятиях! Неужели ты никогда не задавалась вопросом, чем занимался Люциус, запираясь на долгое время вместе с Драко в своем кабинете? Почти с того времени, как Драко родился. А у меня есть просто великолепные колдографии их обоих. Ты знаешь, в моем альбоме запечатлены первые настоящие шаги Драко. Но ведь ты даже понятия не имела, что он научился ходить задолго до тех восемнадцати месяцев, когда показал свои способности тебе. Ты же даже не заметила, что он просто пытался удержать равновесие, когда был с Люциусом!

– Это невозможно! – зашипела Нарцисса. – Если бы он покинул Мэнор, я бы узнала об этом!

– Бедняжка, – продолжал издеваться Северус, готовясь послать _Сектумсемпру_, – ты действительно думаешь, что если запугаешь домашних эльфов, то они станут тебе верны? _Сектумсемпра_!

Это заклинание все же поразило цель – Нарцисса настолько опешила от его слов, что не смогла удержать щитовые чары. Еще трижды Северус посылал свое заклинание, чтобы окончательно убедиться, что она не сможет ему больше навредить, да и исцелить ее никто не сумеет. Как он и хотел, она умрет в муках. А потом, быстро приблизившись, мужчина схватил выпавшую из рук Нарциссы палочку и без колебаний сломал ее.

– Люциус всегда был моим, – заявил он, недобро улыбаясь. – И пусть ему пришлось заделать тебе ребенка, он все равно вернулся ко мне! Умри же, Нарцисса! Гореть тебе в аду!

Когда он только развернулся, чтобы поспешить к Гарри и Волдеморту, то вдруг в ужасе услышал шипящее:

– _Авада Кедавра_!

Осознав происходящее, – а ни само заклинание, ни движения палочки Волдеморта сомнений не вызывали, – Северус испуганно вскрикнул:

– Гарри!

Вот только поделать сейчас он ничего не мог, тем более зная, что Гарри не нужны напоминания. Ведь все, что следовало, было сказано еще до выхода из замка. И послышалось ответное заклинание, произнесенное вполголоса:

– _Экспеллиармус!_

Мужчина яростно впился зубами в собственную губу, видя, что золотой купол с громким треском накрыл двух поединщиков, как только встретились лучи заклинаний. Сейчас оставалось только ждать, не имея ни малейшей возможности узнать о том, о чем говорят сейчас под этим куполом оба волшебника, или же они не разговаривают вовсе...

Гарри крепче сжал палочку, отметив, что до сих пор слова Северуса подтверждались. Парень понимал, что сейчас он может полагаться только на себя. Все остальные бессильны, как и Пожиратели на кладбище за два года до этого времени.

– Это невозможно, – выдохнул Волдеморт, кажущийся немного испуганным.

– Невозможно? – чуть слышно прошептал Гарри. – Почему же, Том? Ты ведь знал, что наши палочки уже соединялись. Или же твоя старость заставила тебя обо всем забыть?

– Мерзкий сопляк! Как ты смеешь даже сейчас насмехаться? Ты что, думаешь, что я сохранил ту палочку, которая могла напомнить мне о твоем существовании?

– А тогда как объяснишь случившееся сейчас? – деланно удивился Гарри.

Они разговаривали, но при этом продолжали свой поединок силы воли. Маленькие золотистые шарики один за другим появлялись в месте, где столкнулись лучи заклинаний. И хотя они подрагивали на луче, соединившим обе палочки, но пока не двигались ни в какую сторону.

Хотя Волдеморт не ответил, Гарри позволил себе улыбнуться и насмешливо сказал, изображая сочувствие:

– Ну же, Том, ты ведь не хочешь сказать мне, что не знаешь, как волшебная палочка выбирает себе хозяина?

Выведенный из себя, переполненный яростью из-за того, что не в силах победить этого мальчишку, Волдеморт сквозь зубы процедил:

– Все это вздор и ерунда! Палочка повинуется тому, у кого оказалась в руках!

Гарри с иронией улыбнулся. Значит, Волдеморт так и не потрудился досконально разобраться в вопросе. А вот ему Северус быстро объяснил, на что сделал свою последнюю ставку Дамблдор, чьи действия и вызвали появление этого светящего купола. Палочка, оказавшаяся сейчас в руках Волдеморта, не была сестрой палочки Гарри, потому что темный маг похитил палочку Дамблдора из его могилы. Предположительно убивающее заклинание должно было сразить Гарри.

– Так почему же я все еще жив, Том? – почти мурлыкал Гарри. – Почему же снова появился этот золотистый купол, если сейчас у нас в руках не палочки-сестры?

– Это не важно, – бросил нахмурившийся Волдеморт, щуря глаза от стараний удержать золотистые шарики на расстоянии от себя.

– Не важно? Если бы ты знал, Том... Если бы вместо того, чтобы пытать Оливандера, что ты естественно сделал, ты бы просто поговорил с ним, задав несколько вопросов...

– Мне не нужно задавать вопросов, чтобы уничтожить тебя, Поттер! Ты уже мертв! Мертв!

Гарри чувствовал, как золотистые шарики медленно смещались к нему. Вот только и у него самого уверенности в себе хватало.

Ему следовало довериться Дамблдору. И Северусу. Северус несколько раз повторил, что волшебная палочка Дамблдора навредить ему не сможет, если он обезоружит не ожидающего этого Драко до последней, решающей схватки.

Почему?

Потому что именно Драко, а не Северус сейчас был настоящим хозяином этой палочки. Потому что именно Драко обезоружил профессора Дамблдора на Астрономической башне до того, как Северус убил его. И поскольку Гарри сейчас обезоружил Драко, то именно он становился владельцем этой палочки. А сама палочка никогда не повернется против своего законного владельца.

Гарри почерпнул дополнительной силы в этой уверенности. Да, если нужно пожертвовать собой, чтобы умер и Волдеморт, то он готов. Все равно нужно избавить мир от этой мерзости.

Провиденье даровало ему Северуса и Люциуса. Так заманчиво было бороться за свое собственное счастье, оказавшееся так близко. И неважно, что еще один простой _Экспеллиармус_, брошенный в темного мага мог позволить сбежать...

Вот только на самом деле выбора-то все равно не было.

Он должен был позволить золотистым шарикам скользить к себе и ждать.

Ждать, чтобы посмотреть, что сейчас произойдет...

Люциус в ужасе видел, что на этот раз золотистые шарики направились к Гарри. А он даже в крике не мог излить своей тревоги и тоски. Его просто заморозила чудовищность происходящего. Ведь сейчас ему приходилось просто смотреть, как его юный партнер погибнет!

Северус безостановочно вспоминал слова Дамблдора: «Моя палочка никогда не навредит Гарри, потому что он к тому времени окажется ее владельцем». Мерлин... Что же делать, если сейчас он лишится и Гарри, и Люциуса? Северус знал, что его вейла не выживет после смерти одного из своих партнеров. Слишком уж велика боль от разрыва связи.

Драко едва стоял на ногах, истратив все силы на поддержку Гарри. И хотел бы он закричать, требуя не сдаваться, бороться, но, к сожалению, именно он точно знал, что за заклинания и в каком количестве поразили тело гриффиндорца менее чем за два часа. Он знал, что у Гарри с лихвой хватало и воли, и мужества, но он прекрасно понимал, что в какой-то миг тело все же начнет сдавать. Драко не хотел смотреть на своего отца. А ведь он осознавал, что если Гарри погибнет, то умрет и папа.

Ремус лежал на земле, его нога все же не выдержала последней схватки против Беллатрикс. Пожирательницу в конце концов поразил неиствовавший Невилл. Оборотень сейчас только и мог что затаить дыхание и думать, что если Гарри уцелеет, то это будет поистине чудом. И надеяться на это чудо.

Рон, Гермиона и Невилл в ужасе смотрели на происходящее. Видели они зеленую вспышку, заметили луч ответного заклинания Гарри. Инстинктивно они понимали, что если золотистые шарики коснутся палочки Гарри, то в него отправится второе смертельное заклинание в его жизни. И теперь не было больше никого, кто мог пожертвовать собой ради его спасения, и чья жертва оказалась бы настолько действенной.

Золотистые шарики коснулись кончика палочки Гарри, и купол как будто просто взорвался, вынуждая всех зрителей отвести взгляды, хотя никто из них и не желал ничего подобного.

Как только Люциус сумел, – то есть меньше чем через полсекунды, – он вновь глянул на место, где только что находился купол, окруживший двоих противников. Он увидел, что тела обоих начали медленно падать на землю. Позабыв об осторожности, он кинулся к Гарри, чтобы поймать его, смягчить падение, но все же он был слишком далеко. Громко позвав его, вейла упал на колени рядом с его телом.

Северус заставил себя подойти к Волдеморту, не смотря на то, что ему хотелось совсем иного. Темный маг упал, не пытаясь ни замедлить свое падение, а сейчас даже не пытался встать...

Палочка дрожала в руке Северуса, когда он из предосторожности нацелил ее на темного мага. Мужчина сдавленно произнес заклинание _Люмос_.

Выражение удивления на лице темного мага заставило сердце зельевара учащенно забиться. Подойдя еще ближе, он протянул подрагивающую руку к горлу своего врага и на несколько секунд прижал пальцы к его шее.

Ничего.

Он ничего не чувствовал.

Волдеморт умер.

Гарри.

Ради Мерлина, Гарри... Гарри должен быть жив!

Он же не мог уступить смертельному заклинанию.

Никому не нужно такое подтверждение изъяна в рассуждениях Дамблдора!

Люциус не кричал.

Люциус просто литанией повторял имя Гарри, сжимая парня в своих объятиях.

Драко, уже стоял на коленях рядом с ними, но не решался ничего сделать.

Но все же он медленно приближался. Хотя он не хотел знать. Его слишком пугало это знание.

Но вот он увидел, как так же дрожащая рука Гермионы легла на шею Гарри. Потянулось невероятно долгое время ожидания, и волшебница недоверчиво прошептала:

– Живой... Он жив... Он... ЖИВ! Черт побери, Драко, чего ты ждешь? Ему нужна помощь! Пульс у него сейчас совсем неритмичный, но он есть!

Она замерла, услышав раздавшийся за спиной глухой рык, и испугалась, повернувшись: Ремус, тяжело опираясь на Невилла и Рона, подобрался к ним. Его обычно золотистые глаза залила желтизна.

– Повинуйся! – прорычал он. – Лечи!

Драко вздрогнул.

Нет, страшно ему не было, но голос его доминанта впечатлял. Он приказывал, а Драко только и мог что подчиняться. Он должен был найти в самом себе необходимые силы, чтобы выполнить приказ.

– Ты можешь сделать это! Ты можешь мне повиноваться!

В этот миг Люциус наконец понял природу связи между своим сыном и Ремусом. В их отношениях не было ничего унижающего Драко. Ремус полностью доминировал и приказывал, но не для собственного удовольствия, он не нуждался в подтверждении собственной исключительности. Нет, все происходило потому, что таковым он был от природы, так же как Драко от природы был создан подчиняться. Такой была сама их суть как волшебных существ. И когда он увидел, как Драко сначала поднял свою голову, а затем и волшебную палочку, стало понятно, что Ремус мог побудить Драко делать такое, о чем никто из остальных людей даже мечтать не мог!

Люциус видел, как его сын, хоть и медленнее, чем обычно, наложил на Гарри одно за другим три заклинания. И каждый раз слышался одобрительный рык волка.

– Его состояние стабилизировано, – наконец выдохнул Драко.

– Спи, – тут же послышалось в ответ.

И Драко упал на Гарри, как марионетка, у которой обрезали веревочки.

Рон, Гермиона и Невилл затаили дыхание во время этого общения. Когда же они услышали раздавшиеся позади них шаги, то резко развернулись, почти инстинктивно занимая атакующе-защищающую позицию – за их спинами лежали двое пострадавших, которых требовалось защитить.

Гермиона почувствовала, как по ее щекам потекли слезы облегчения, когда она узнала мистера и миссис Уизли, а так же профессора МакГонагалл.

Они, слишком обеспокоенные, чтобы заговорить, вопросительно смотрели на вскинувшихся подростков. И Рон наконец пробормотал:

– Гарри жив. Несмотря на _Аваду_ он жив! Мама! Папа! Он жив!

– А Вол... Волдеморт умер, – буркнул Невилл, не менее шокированный этим фактом, как и тем, что сам он тоже выжил.

– Но их нужно доставить к мадам Помфри, – добавила еще и Гермиона.

И только после этого они пропустили взрослых мимо себя. А тем временем Ремус смог освободить Гарри от веса тела Драко, прижав вейлу к себе, а Люциус и Северус склонились над Гарри.

Первое, о чем подумал Гарри, придя в себя, что даже после смерти слышишь слишком много всякой всячины! И вообще, тут даже слишком шумно!

– Не может быть и речи, чтобы вы забрали мистера Малфоя! – кричала какая-то женщина.

– Это Пожиратель Смерти! Он должен ждать суда в Азкабане! – завизжала другая.

Что? Малфой? Азкабан?

О нет!

Ведь сегодня никто даже говорить об этом не имел права! Ладно, Драко не отдал бы Ремус, но Люциус! Никто не смеет отнимать его сейчас!

Он рыкнул и поморщился, пытаясь открыть глаза. И тут же он услышал, как чей-то голос бросил:

– Ах! Смотрите! Я же говорила вам, что он скоро очнется!

Да могут ли эти проклятые женщины кричать потише?

– Гарри! Гарри! – голос, казалось просто вбуравливался в его ухо.

– Могли бы вы замолчать? – пробормотал он заплетающимся языком.

– Мистер Поттер, как вы себя чувствуете? – заговорил кто-то еще.

О, просто великолепно, чудесно! Неужели не понятно? Он сражался с темным магом, пожертвовал собой, подставившись под смертельное заклинание, только для того, чтобы в загробной жизни ему снова задали этот самый вопрос! Подумать только, мадам Помфри тоже умерла, и именно ее назначили встретить его!

Но тут он почувствовал, как его несильно тряхнули за плечо и настойчивый голос (отчего-то до странности похожий на голос Гермионы) сказал ему:

– Ну же, Гарри! Приди в себя! Они хотят забрать Люциуса, Северуса и Драко в Азкабан!

– Я... жив? – с трудом выговорил он наконец.

– Разумеется! – рассердился голос.

Ладно. Отлично. Он жив.

Значит, услышанные им голоса – голоса таких же живых людей...

О Мерлин, что Гермиона только что сказала?

– Почему Люциус и Северус не рядом со мной? – прохрипел он, в то время как чья-то добрая рука водрузила ему на нос очки.

– Эти подлые Пожиратели Смерти не должны быть здесь! – снова завизжал чей-то гнусавый голос. – Им место в Азкабане!

Нет, это же настоящий кошмар! Ведь Амбридж не могла вернуться в Хогвартс, чтобы портить ему жизнь?

Вот только некто в розовом, торчавший у изножья его кровати, заставлял отбросить всякие сомнения.

– Уведите их! – провизжала она снова. – Бесполезно опять слушать всякую чушь от мистера Поттера!

Ужасающий рык раздался уже не из горла Гарри, а откуда-то справа. Повернувшись в ту сторону, Гарри увидел лежащего там Ремуса, чьи глаза просто сверкали от ярости.

Ощутив, как кто-то двинулся слева, он развернулся уже туда и увидел Люциуса, Северуса и Драко, которых сковали авроры и пытались вывести отсюда. Но когда парень забарахтался в постели, пытаясь найти свою палочку, чтобы остановить авроров, то с изумлением увидел, как Рон, Невилл, Симус, Лаванда и Дин перекрыли выход из больничной палаты, приподняв свои палочки.

– Дети, – потребовала Амбридж резким голосом, – не стоит препятствовать правосудию.

– Правосудию? – почти выплюнул в ответ Рон. – Смешно слышать такое из вашего рта! Скажите мне, Амбридж, где были вы, когда Волдеморт атаковал замок?

– Ломилась в Министерство, чтобы успеть получить хороший пост, – с насмешкой ответила Лаванда.

– Как бы там ни было, на поле боя этого существа в розовом на поле боя никто не видел, – прокомментировал Невилл.

– Дети, будьте благоразумны, – попросил аврор, выглядевший многое пережившим, – пропустите нас.

– Нет, – резко ответил Рон. – Нет. Ну а вы что вообще думали? Неужели вы считаете, что можете вот так явиться после битвы и решать, кому идти в тюрьму? Вот были ли вы там, чтобы видеть, как они защищали всех студентов? Были ли вы там, видели ли, как они вели бой с Волдемортом и теснили его Пожирателей Смерти? А откуда, по-вашему, до того приходила информация о действиях Темного Лорда и его подчиненных? С неба падала, что ли?

– Я здесь представитель Министра, – провизжала Амбридж, – я вам приказываю...

– Ну да, дрянной представитель не менее дрянного Министра, – достаточно громко буркнул Симус.

– Что бы вы ни говорили, сейчас нет никакого Министра, – вмешалась Гермиона. – Так что до тех пор, пока...

Ее прервал глухой стук в дверь, а затем кто-то раскрыл оную, находившуюся прямо за спиной Рона. В палату вошел серьезный Шеклболт, внимательно осмотрел всех присутствующих. За ним следовала профессор МакГонагалл, выражение которой просто не оставляло сомнения, почему ее анимагической формой стала кошка, оставалось только удивляться размером этой кошки.

– О, аврор Шеклболт, будьте так любезны... – начала было Амбридж жеманно.

– Министр.

После его слова на минуту повисло молчание, а затем Шеклболт медленно продолжил:

– Отныне я новый Министр, мисс Амбридж. Чем могу вам помочь?

Амбридж побледнела, а Гарри почувствовал, как на него нахлынуло облегчение. Шеклболт Министр? А ведь он много чего знает, и в отношение Северуса тоже, но самое главное, он все выслушает, и правильно поймет.

– Я требую арестовать этих троих Пожирателей Смерти! – снова взвизгнула Амбридж.

Шеклболт медленно повернулся к аврорам, помедлил пару мгновений, а затем торжественно сказал:

– Освободите их. Верните им их волшебные палочки. И...

– Что? – опять взвизгнула Амбридж. – Это же Пожиратели Смерти! Я требую, вы слышите, я требую, чтобы...

Легкий жест Шеклболта прервал ее тираду.

– Эти люди получили метку не по своему желанию. Но прошу так же заметить, что ее больше нет. При этом напоминаю, что в течение пятнадцати лет мы могли успешно сопротивляться Волдеморту благодаря Северусу Снейпу и предоставляемым им сведениям. И сегодня наша победа оказалась возможной благодаря им троим.

– Легко говорить это сейчас! Они истязали, губили людей и совершали предумышленные убийства!

– А вы, мисс Амбридж? Разве не вы с таким пылом кинулись выполнять последние циркуляры(27) Министерства, касающиеся взятия на учет волшебных палочек согласно чистоте крови их владельцев? Разве вам не хотелось сломать палочки под предлогом того, что рожденные у магглов не имеют права ни на каплю волшебства? Что среди магглов его вообще быть не может?

Почти все в палате изумленно вытаращили глаза.

– О, поверьте, «Пророк» прекрасно занимался дезинформацией. Уже несколько недель никто не осмеливался раскрыть эту информацию, однако свою работу журналисты все же выполняли!

– Я просто исполняла приказы Министерства, – снова взвизгнула Амбридж, принимая вызывающую позу.

– Что же, вот вам и последний приказ, как сотруднику Министерства: даже носа не показывайте больше ни в вашем кабинете, ни в самом Министерстве! Вы уволены! А вы забирайте ее и начинайте расследование, как именно она выполняла свою работу!

Слушая Кингсли, авроры улыбались. Гриффиндорцы отодвинулись от дверей и не скрывали улыбок, наблюдая, как уводят Амбридж.

А Гарри почувствовал, как снова возвращается в беспамятство, уже не понимая, какую панику порождает.

27. Мне понадобился толковый словарь. «Циркуляр» – письменное распоряжение, рассылаемое подведомственным учреждениям или подчиненным как директива.


	41. Эпилог

_Эпилог_.

Когда Гарри снова пришел в сознание, он улыбался. Ну и пусть казалось, что по его телу потоптался разъяренный гиппогриф! Ведь он все же жив, действительно жив, на что он почти не надеялся, когда услышал пророчество. А потом он почувствовал приятное тепло, окутывающее его, верный признак, что Люциус накрыл его своим крылом. И конечно же его улыбка не поблекла, когда он услышал тихий шепот:

– Гарри?

Это был голос Северуса, а значит, оба его партнера находились рядом с ним. Он осторожно приоткрыл глаза и с радостью осознал, что свет сейчас не такой яркий, как ему казалось раньше.

– Ты проснулся, – с облегчением вздохнул Северус.

Гарри хотел спросить, сколько времени он провел в бессознательном состоянии, и почему речь идет о сне, но сухость в горле помешала выйти даже писку. Он ощутил, что его приподнимают, а затем Северус с большими предосторожностями протянул ему стакан с водой. Гарри взял его сам, но при этом заметил, что руки у него дрожали, да и стекло казалось тяжелым.

– Не спеши, – прошептал Люциус.

Выпив несколько глотков, он устало вернул стакан Северусу, а затем выдохнул:

– Почему... я...

– Ты спал четыре дня, – тихо сообщил Северус. – Твоему телу просто необходимо было восстановиться после сражения, вот только, к несчастью, эта идиотка Амбридж заставила Гермиону вывести тебя из лечебного сна, в который тебя погрузила мадам Помфри. Это в то время оказалось вреднее всего... Но из-за этого Шеклболт успел появиться здесь и смог вмешаться.

Гарри не успел ответить, как ширма вокруг его кровати отодвинулась, и появилась мадам Помфри.

– Ах! Мистер Поттер! Наконец вы соблаговолили присоединиться к нам!

– Мадам Помфри, – проворчал Люциус, – вы могли по крайней мере подождать, пока я...

– Знаю, знаю, – прервала она вейлу, – ваши крылья для вас очень интимная часть тела. И что вы думаете, мистер Малфой? Неужели вам кажется, что я в силу своей специальности никогда не видела голого мужчину? Итак, мистер Поттер, как вы себя чувствуете?

– Эээ... Хорошо?

– Мистер Поттер, или вы говорите мне правду, или же вашим партнерам будет запрещено посещать больничное крыло. Ясно?

Гарри сглотнул, а затем прошептал:

– Я чувствую усталость, и еще все болит.

– Перевожу, – сухо заговорил Северус, – он слаб, как новорожденный котенок, и каждое движение заставляет его кривиться от боли...

– Северус, – слабо запротестовал Гарри.

– Что? Что не нравится? Котенок? Уверяю тебя, ты сам подтверждаешь мои слова, прижимаясь к Люциусу и сворачиваясь калачиком под его крылом...

Гарри сильно покраснел и метнул Северусу убийственный взгляд. Затем он глянул на мадам Помфри и вполголоса сообщил:

– Думаю, ему меня будет не хватать, когда его прекратят пускать в больничное крыло!

– Тсс, – прошептал Люциус ему на ухо, – тогда уже тебе будет не хватать твоей обожаемой подушки, которую ты так любишь обнимать во сне...

Ой, они что, сговорились, пока Гарри спал? Да ладно, возможно они и правы, он обожал устроиться за спиной у Северуса и обхватить его руками, но все же нечего говорить такое перед мадам Помфри!

Мадам Помфри раздраженно посмотрела на них всех, и сухо сказала:

– Когда вы закончите свой маленький спор, мы все же сможем продолжать?

Гарри пришлось перенести пять-шесть диагностических заклинаний и выпить три флакона жидкостей с подозрительно несвежим вкусом, прежде чем медиведьма пришла к выводу, что уже достаточно. И честно говоря, Гарри был счастлив, что не успел задать вопрос раньше Люциуса. А тот поинтересовался:

– А сейчас мы можем вернуть его обратно в наши апартаменты?

Гарри на этот раз показалось, что мадам Помфри сляжет с сердечным приступом! Ее лицо сменило чуть ли не все цвета радуги, прежде чем женщина взорвалась:

– Нет, ну ЧЕМ ВЫ ВООБЩЕ ДУМАЕТЕ? НЕУЖЕЛИ ВЫ ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО ПОЛАГАЕТЕ, ЧТО ЭТОТ МАЛЬЧИК СЕЙЧАС В СОСТОЯНИИ ВЕРНУТЬСЯ ДОМОЙ? ПОСЛЕ ТОГО, ЧТО ОН ВЫНЕС ВО ВРЕМЯ БИТВЫ? – замолчав на пару секунд, она холодно продолжила: – Мистер Поттер останется здесь по меньшей мере еще на три дня, пока я не удостоверюсь, что его магическое ядро правильно восстанавливается от обрушившегося на него потрясения! И не вздумайте даже пытаться потихоньку вывести его отсюда. Понятно? Я прослежу за вами, всеми тремя!

– Но Драко... – начал было Люциус, но его немедленно прервали:

– Ваш сын в таком же состоянии, мистер Малфой! Вы, похоже, действительно не понимаете, что случилось с обоими мальчиками. Они настолько истощили свои магические ядра, что оказались на грани превращения в сквибов! СКВИБОВ, ВЫ СЛЫШИТЕ? И потому радуйтесь, что они все еще в Хогвартсе, а не в одном из отделений госпиталя Святого Мунго!

Сообщив это, она отправилась восвояси, сердитым взмахом палочки вернув ширму на место. Гарри слышал бурчание Люциуса у себя за спиной, а сам раздумывал над услышанной новостью. И вскоре он прошептал:

– Я действительно так ослабел...

– Забудь об этом, – резко прервал его Северус. – У тебя все еще осталось достаточно магии, чтобы Поппи могла все исправить, это и для нее самой очень важно... Несколько недель отдыха, и ты снова будешь так же могущественен, как и раньше. И Драко тоже. Если конечно Ремус вообще позволит ему снова взять в руки палочку.

– Не стоит преувеличивать, – рыкнул голос Ремуса, и сам оборотень отодвинул ширму в сторону. – Я слышал, Гарри проснулся?

– Да что же это! Мы же сейчас не в Большом Зале Хогвартса! – возмутился Люциус. – Ремус, ты хотя бы мог немного подождать, пока мы примем достойный вид!

– Зачем вам одеваться, если Гарри все равно заснет меньше чем через четверть часа?

– А может и нет! – тут же запротестовал обсуждаемый.

– Если учесть, что со вчерашнего дня это обычный режим Драко, то я сомневаюсь, что с тобой будет иначе! – немедленно возразил Ремус.

– Как он? – нетерпеливо поинтересовался Люциус.

– Хорошо. Он сейчас отдыхает, – ответил Ремус с легкой улыбкой. – Не волнуйся, Люциус, Драко получит свою волшебную палочку сразу же, как только станет понятно, что применение заклинаний не навредит ему. Вот только в отношении Гарри я тебе не советчик. И все же необходимо приложить много усилий, чтобы оставить угрозу становления сквибом позади. Согласны?

Северус мрачно посмотрел на него, но отвечать не стал. И тем не менее парень прекрасно понимал, что на самом деле Северус безусловно положил его волшебную палочку в безопасное место, только бы удостовериться, что Гарри даже не коснется ее. Он слегка скривился, но так ничего и не сказал. В конце концов, он действительно чувствовал себя слабее котенка, и сейчас ему хотелось только одного – снова спать, прижавшись к обоим своим партнерам. И чхать он хотел на все, что кто-то может подумать о его потребности в нежности. Он же только что победил темного мага, так неужели не мог позволить себе несколько маленьких капризов?

К сожалению, когда он недвусмысленно потянулся к Северусу, тот ответил ему печальной улыбкой, а затем вполголоса сказал:

– Я не решился действительно покинуть эту постель, Гарри, но все же через четверть часа я должен быть в парке. Время похорон.

И тут же Гарри закрыл глаза, его лицо исказилось.

Похороны.

Все правильно, нужно похоронить умерших.

И сразу же перед его внутренним взором предстало улыбающееся лицо Парвати.

Но конечно же, она была не единственной...

Тогда он поинтересовался сдавленным голосом:

– Кто?

Когда он почувствовал, что Люциус прижался к нему сильнее, то понял, что ответ для него окажется болезненным. А еще Гарри увидел, как Северус опустил на миг голову, но сразу же поднял ее, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

– Среди тех, кого ты знаешь, профессор Слагхорн и профессор Синистра. Из гриффиндорцев Парвати и Дин... И Хагрид...

Когда Гарри услышал, что Хагрид тоже погиб, то почувствовал, как на глаза навернулись слезы и потекли по щекам. Он не мог их остановить, хотя раньше и получалось. Но сейчас для него оказалось слишком тяжело.

Гиганта, который ввел его в магический мир, больше не было...

– Мне очень жаль, – прошептал ему Люциус, – я знаю, как ты его любил...

– Но вы... вы...

– Конечно же мы не так ценили его, как ты, – тихо произнес Северус, – скорее всего потому, что мы с ним все же вели себя намного сдержанней. Мы всегда боялись сказать что-то, что он мог повторить кому-то другому... Но ничто не может помешать нам быть здесь, с тобой, поблизости, ради тебя, ведь ты сейчас чувствуешь боль...

– Рон, Гермиона, – выдохнул Гарри после долгого молчания. – Мне приснилось, или они действительно в порядке?

– Тебе ничего не приснилось, Гарри, с ними все в порядке. И нас весьма удивил пыл, с которым они встали на нашу защиту...

Гарри печально улыбнулся.

– Гермиона не изменяет себе. Она еще летом пришла к выводу, что лучше вас мне не найти, ведь так решила вейловская магия, и не Амбридж преградой этому быть, поверь. Рон же в подобных случаях всегда следует за ней.

Северус посмотрел на Люциуса, встал и решительно отправился к двери.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и чуть съежился в объятиях Люциуса. Через несколько мгновений молчания он все же спросил:

– А Пожиратели Смерти? Что с ними?

– Скажем так, самые опасные для нас убиты на поле боя.

– Еще смерти...

– Да, но все же, Гарри, они тысячекратно заслужили свою судьбу! Начнем с Нарциссы, которая все миновавшие годы мешала мне правильно жить с Северусом! Из-за нее следовало так же много времени посвящать Драко, обучая его всему, чтобы он случайно не выдал себя. Так же не думаю, что ты станешь сожалеть о Беллатрикс, и...

– Кто с ней расправился?

– Может быть, тебя это и удивит, но тут отличился Лонгботтом. Он, так сказать, просто утопил ее в плотоядных растениях, желая, чтобы она хорошо прочувствовала свою кончину!

– А Петтигрю?

– И он тоже. Ремус покончил с ним сразу же после того, как ты убил Волдеморта. Эта мерзкая крыса снова попыталась сбежать, как только увидела кончину своего владыки. Петтигрю и до того старался избегать столкновений, а уж в этом случае... Но Ремус, хоть и тревожился за тебя, все же не прекращал следить за всем происходящим вокруг, так что он быстро поймал беглеца. А затем он попросту свернул мерзавцу шею, буркнув, что следовало сделать это еще три года назад...

– Нагини?

– Как я понял, не перенесла ласковое обращение Молли Уизли. Остальных обезвредили, сейчас они переданы Министерству.

– А Кингсли стал Министром, или это мне приснилось?

– Стал. Более того, он хочет увидеть тебя как можно скорее. Так что думаю, что мадам Помфри уже предупредила его, и, скорее всего, после похорон он поспешит сюда... Поэтому я сейчас...

– Нет, – запротестовал Гарри, стоило Люциусу приподнять крыло.

– Гарри, это место открыто почти всем ветрам, – решительно ответил ему Люциус. – Тут люди приходят и уходят, один за другим, как будто бы так и надо. Мне надоело, что они таращатся на меня. Понимаешь? И все же, когда Северус вернется, мы наложим заклинание непроницаемости на ширму, и я снова раскрою для тебя крылья...

Гарри даже не заметил, когда сами собой у него закрылись глаза. Но когда он снова поднял веки, то увидел у постели Северуса и Кингсли. Похоже, оба мужчины ожидали пробуждения Гарри, потому что Северус, одевая Гарри очки, пробурчал:

– Давно пора!

– Я никуда не торопился, Северус, – спокойно отозвался Кингсли. – Должен напомнить, что мы тут всего лишь пять минут. Что же, Гарри, как ты?

– Хорошо, – осторожно ответил Гарри, сам себя спрашивая, чего Кингсли надобно такого, о чем он не может договориться с Северусом и Люциусом.

Глядя на спокойное лицо этого мужчины, парень почувствовал, как его желудок вдруг резко сжался.

– Какие-то проблемы? – наконец спросил он тихим голосом.

– Можно сказать и так, – ответил Кингсли, нервно взмахнув рукой. Такого жеста у этого мужчины Гарри раньше не видел. – Не обманывай сам себя, население магического мира, конечно же, в восторге от того, что ты освободил всех от Волдеморта и страха перед ним, но, понимаешь ли, такова уж человеческая природа... они хотят получить кого-нибудь, кого можно назвать виновником случившегося и публично распять их...

– Амбридж, – вздохнул Гарри, закрывая глаза.

– Должен сказать, она с редкостным упрямством продолжает изливать яд...

– И кто же ее цели?

– В первую очередь Люциус, но она не против ареста Северуса и Драко заодно. Но я ними проще, я могу отвести от них угрозу. Случай же Люциуса более щекотливый.

– Из-за того, что он был в Министерстве, когда там все разрушили, и потому, что сбежал из Азкабана? – прикинул Гарри.

– Что до Азкабана, тут дело уладить можно, сыграв на утверждении, что Волдеморт захватил эту крепость. То есть получается, что бежал он не от магического правосудия, а из когтей Волдеморта. Вот только все равно осталось дело, заведенное на него из-за случившегося в Министерстве.

– Но он же там сделал все, чтобы помочь нам! – запротестовал Гарри.

– Я готов в это поверить, Гарри, тем более сейчас. Тогда я ведь не понимал, почему он все-таки не заполучил пророчество, когда даже ты оказался в его руках, вот только во время допросов он не отрицал, что является Пожирателем Смерти... – помолчав немного, Кингсли медленно произнес: – Послушайте, пока у меня все еще остаются полномочия в Министерстве, я могу принять кое-какие решения без утверждения их Визенгамотом. Мне не хочется, чтобы мое постановление потом отменили, и потому я хочу предложить вам кое-что. В общем, я собираюсь осудить Люциуса за неблаговидные действия в Министерстве, поскольку его предположительно благие порывы там, честно говоря, бездоказательны.

– Но... – попытался запротестовать Гарри, однако тут же на его рот легла ладонь Северуса, останавливая возмущение.

– Не спеши, дождись информации, на что Кингсли собирается осудить Люциуса, – резко приказал зельевар.

Кингсли благодарно кивнул и продолжил:

– В качестве наказания Люциус должен будет не только продолжить преподавать в Хогвартсе Трансфигурацию до конца этого учебного года, но и остаться в распоряжении профессора МакГонагалл еще на два года, продолжая преподавать те предметы, которые директор решит ему доверить. И в завершение, его палочка в течение всего этого периода окажется на твоей ответственности, Гарри.

Гарри растеряно уставился на него. Ему казалось, что это несправедливо! Еще меньше он понял, когда заметил появившуюся на губах Северуса улыбку. И наконец сам Люциус зашептал ему на ухо:

– Понимаешь, ты и только ты будешь решать, где и когда я могу воспользоваться своей волшебной палочкой, Гарри. Той самой, что с момента моего ареста и до сих пор находится в руках Министерства...

Гарри широко распахнул глаза, услышав это напоминание. А когда он увидел понимающую усмешку Кингсли, до парня, наконец, дошло. Люциуса официально лишали палочки, что для всякого волшебника считалось наивысшим унижением, но в реальности все оказывалось совсем не так, ведь у него все равно оставалась запасная палочка, та палочка, с которой он пошел на битву за Хогвартс...

– А три года здесь? – выдохнул он.

– Преподавание не настолько неприятно, хотя Северус и выказывал иное мнение, – ответил Люциус. – И я не думаю, что Минерва запретит тебе наносить частые визиты, даже если они вдруг окажутся ежедневными... Но ты не волнуйся, публично я стану выказывать достаточно проявлений чувства униженности, так что никто ничего не поймет...

– Да, но для тебя...

– Что такое три года, Гарри? Они быстро пройдут, и могу тебя уверить, я припомню свои обиды всем, кто решит посмеяться надо мной в это время... Конечно же все пройдет законным путем, совершенно легально, – тут же добавил он для Кингсли.

– Надеюсь на это, – ответил Шеклболт серьезно. – Так как, хоть я и не недооцениваю роли, которую вы сыграли в последние месяцы войны против Волдеморта, мистер Малфой, и не забыл о помощи, которую вы до того оказывали Северусу, я все же не одобряю ваши уловки, с помощью которых вы выпутались пятнадцать лет назад!

Гарри почувствовал, что Люциус напрягся, но отвечать на эту фразу не стал.

– О вашем приговоре вас уведомят этим вечером, совой. Кроме того, он появится в завтрашнем выпуске «Ежедневного Пророка», – сурово закончил Кингсли. – Господа, желаю вам быстрее поправиться, особенно тебе, Гарри. И думаю, что скоро увижу вас в Министерстве.

Разрешение Гарри покинуть больничное крыло мадам Помфри дала только через неделю. Когда он, наконец, оказался в уже ставших родными апартаментах, то все же сам себе признался, что почувствовал утомление, и намного более сильное, чем испытываемое им в больничном крыле. И потому он даже не стал пытаться протестовать, когда Северус отправил его спать – сил на это явно не хватало.

На следующий день, выспавшись, он проснулся переполненный желанием. И ничего удивительного в этом не было, потому что Северус взял его член в рот и приложил все усилия, чтобы разбудить его таким невероятно приятным способом.

Стоило Гарри пошевелиться, как тут же губы Люциуса захватили его рот, требуя ответа, и конечно же Гарри не мог устоять перед ним, охотно отзываясь на ласки. И разве может быть что-то лучшее, чем пробуждение от такой восхитительной атаки обоих партнеров?

Хоть Гарри и не слишком верил, что Северус собирался довести его до высшего наслаждения одними оральными ласками, он все равно не смог сдержать протестующий стон, когда ощутил, как его влажного члена вдруг коснулся прохладный по сравнению с жаром покинувшего его рта воздух. И этот стон сразу же вызвал смех Северуса и Люциуса.

– Мы ожидали твоего пробуждения не для того, чтобы ты в одиночку получил наслаждение, наш изголодавшийся львенок!

– Люциус, – снова протестующее заскулил Гарри.

Тем не менее он широко развел ноги, ощущая ласковые пальцы Северуса, гладившие его бедро. А затем он слабо застонал, почувствовав, как в него входит один из пальцев его возлюбленного. Как хорошо... И все же хотелось много большего. Но и без этого сногсшибательного ощущения обойтись он тоже не мог, ему нравилось, как его партнер неспешно подготавливал его для себя, и в этом-то и была наибольшая восхитительность этих пыток.

Когда Гарри хотел притянуть к себе Люциуса, чтобы выплеснуть свое наслаждение в поцелуе, то не обнаружил его там, куда потянулся. Однако уже мгновением позже стало понятно, куда девался вейла – когда Северус отчетливо и совершенно недвусмысленно застонал, закрывая глаза.

О Мерлин, как же он обожал те моменты, когда они соединялись втроем! Вместе! Гарри притянул свои ноги к груди, более чем откровенно призывая к себе, на что Северус одобрительно проворчал:

– Ах ты маленький демон-искуситель, не спеши...

– Нет, достаточно! – чуть рассердился Гарри, чувствуя, что Северус не торопится продолжать, лаская его изнутри всего двумя пальцами.

– Держись же, – получил он в ответ.

В спальне прозвучал мелодичный смешок, а потом Северус гортанно застонал, когда Люциус без предупреждения овладел им. Но Северус, приноровившись к нахлынувшим ощущениям, безо всякого сомнения вошел в тело Гарри. И сразу же стало понятно, что Люциус не собирался дольше ожидать, позволяя своим партнерам перевести дух, нет, сжимая бедра Северуса, он начал энергичные, сладостные движения.

Когда Северус поймал ритм движений бедер Люциуса, застонал уже и Гарри. Как же это было восхитительно – наслаждаться движениями Северуса в нем и чувствовать одновременно ритм, Люциуса. Парень даже не знал, на чьи плечи сейчас опираются его ноги, но был полностью уверен, что желает, чтобы эти движения никогда не прекращались. Ему так хотелось оставаться единым со своими партнерами, вечно!

И как всегда Гарри первым рухнул в пучину наслаждения, но это потянуло туда же сначала и Северуса, а затем и Люциус последовал туда же за ними. Сейчас они были полностью удовлетворены.

Прохладная погода, установившаяся в июне, была благоприятна как для повторения необходимого, так и для сдачи ТРИТОНов, а так же для проверки их работ преподавателями. И вот, после того, как миновала напряженная пора, все семикурсники с нетерпением ожидали начала своего последнего пиршества в Хогвартсе. Они ждали не только наслаждения от смакования в последний раз, пока они все еще студенты, великолепных блюд, приготовленных домашними эльфами, их так же очень интересовало и нововведение директора, которая решила именно перед этим пиршеством сообщить выпускникам результаты их экзаменов. Так что в этом году им не придется ожидать их до середины лета, как когда-то результаты СОВов.

Была предусмотрена особая церемония. Конечно же на нее пригласили и родственников выпускников. Младшие студенты уже собрались в Большом Зале. Когда распахнулись двери Зала, семикурсники вошли внутрь один за другим – Слизерин, Хаффлпафф, Рейвенкло и Гриффиндор. Сначала зашли представители факультета, занявшего последнее место в состязании за кубок школы. Зал же был декорирован красным и золотом в честь победившего факультета. Сами же семикурсники шли в алфавитном порядке, так что Драко оказался между Невиллом и Гарри, а Рон замыкал шествие.

Профессор МакГонагалл, не смотря ни на что, хотела устроить простую церемонию, ведь в школе до сих пор царил траур по погибшим. Когда все студенты заняли свои места, директор начала вызывать семикурсников и вместе с деканом их факультета вручать выходящим студентам их результаты ТРИТОНов.

Легкое волнение пробежало по Залу, когда настала очередь Гриффиндора. К директору вышел Северус и занял место рядом с Минервой. Лицо мужчины не выражало ни единого из обуревающих его чувств. Люциус же, сидевший за профессорским столом, позволил себе поволноваться. Сейчас его сын и юный партнер получат результаты их ТРИТОНов. И Люциуса переполняла гордость за обоих. Пусть он защищал Драко так хорошо, как только мог, его мальчик все же вырос, прекрасно понимая, что его мать не любила его, а такое для ребенка сложно вынести. Что же до Гарри, то просто чудо, что он смог довериться Северусу и Люциусу, особенно если учесть еще и то, что ему пришлось перенести у своих родственников-магглов. Сам же вейла очень жалел, что ему так и не удалось выяснить в Министерстве их нынешний адрес, потому что очень уж хотелось посетить их и как минимум высказать все, что накопилось.

Со времени последней битвы с Волдемортом все прошло не так хорошо, как хотелось, потому что некоторые вполне благонадежные господа из Министерства сделали все возможное, чтобы добиться судебного процесса над всеми известными и находящимися под рукой Пожирателями Смерти. Так что сам Люциус, а так же Северус и Драко все же оказались на скамье подсудимых, даже после заявления Кингсли, что приговор уже вынесен. Драко вышел из зала суда почти без ущерба для себя, потому что связать с ним хоть одно из преступлений не удалось. Для Северуса, а уж тем более Люциуса ситуация была сложнее. Кое-кто даже вытащил документы более чем двадцатилетней давности, до этого времени не рассматривавшиеся в суде, потому что Люциус в ту пору сделал все, чтобы предать их забвению. Да, Малфой понимал чувства родственников пострадавших и жертв, хотя его главным образом беспокоили чувства Гарри, который, узнав обо всем, долгое время рвал и метал. И конечно же то, что он убивал по приказу, для семей погибших ничего не меняло – они требовали правосудия. Но брать на себя всю ответственность мужчина отказывался. Тогда шла война, а он был солдатом – защита шла именно в этом направлении.

Честно говоря, Люциуса все же радовало, что Гарри и Шеклболт оказались в хороших отношениях. Визенгамот все же утвердил решение нового Министра, однако распространил оное так же и на Северуса. В результате они оба застряли в Хогвартсе еще на два года, обязанные заниматься преподавательской деятельностью, но свою участь они приняли без сопротивления: как сказал Гарри, через два года они окажутся полностью свободными, а вот умершие от их рук никогда не воскреснут, не вернутся к своем родным...

Люциус вежливо аплодировал всем гриффиндорцам, подобно прочим преподавателям и учащимся, но не смог удержаться от улыбки, когда профессор МакГонагалл провозгласила:

– Драко Малфой!

В основном аплодисменты, встретившие юношу, были из вежливости, но Люциус все же был готов к подобному. В конце концов Драко в течение шести лет в Хогвартсе изображал того, кем представал перед матерью, и потому был особенно противным. Но при этом Люциус радовался, что сам Драко не воспринял происходящее с замешательством и негодованием. Юноша просто нашел взглядом Ремуса, и их мгновенного переглядывания оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы волк вызвал в вейле желание искренне и приветливо улыбаться, а не одарить окружающих своей презрительной защитной усмешкой.

Профессор МакГонагалл не зачитывала для всех собравшихся результаты ТРИТОНов, вполголоса сообщая их только вызванному студенту, и кое-кто из студентов уже проявил некоторое разочарование от полученных оценок. Однако Люциус, внимательно наблюдавший за выражением лица сына, узнавшего результат своих трудов, уже понял, что все прошло успешно. Да и взгляд Драко на отца так же свидетельствовал об этом. А когда и Северус послал ему легкую улыбку, Люциус получил дополнительное подтверждение.

Ремус и Драко не особенно выказывали свои взаимоотношения с момента окончания финальной битвы, но сейчас вейла безо всяких колебаний подошел к своему партнеру, который встретил его широкой улыбкой и крепко обнял.

И конечно же Зал просто взревел от восторга, когда профессор МакГонагалл вызвала Гарри.

Не многие смогли заметить, что улыбка юноши натянутая. Да, Гарри радовался получению диплома, но Люциус знал, что за столами сейчас не сидел кое-кто из тех, кто должен был бы тут быть, чтобы его партнер был в полной мере счастлив.

Аплодисменты умолкли, когда, получив свой диплом и овации, Гарри прижался на несколько секунд к Северусу, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо. А рука Северуса, привычно легшая на затылок юноши, вызвала в Большом Зале шепотки, как возмущенные, так и умиленные. Даже спустя месяцы после признания как статуса высшей вейлы, так и партнерства оставались недовольные этим союзом. Им все равно казалось, что связь Мальчика-Который-Выжил именно с этими вейлой и его первым партнером противоестественна...

Шепотки не смолкали, потому что Гарри, отодвинувшись от Северуса, решительно шагнул к профессорскому столу, где сидел и Люциус. И когда их взгляды встретились, Люциус тихо прошептал:

– Я горжусь, что ты мой партнер, Гарри Поттер.

Позднее, уже ночью, услышав, как Гарри вошел в их комнату, старательно налетая на все, попадающееся на пути, Северус и Люциус хором вздохнули:

– Завтра у него будет очень тяжелая голова с похмелья...

Но до этого ему еще дожить бы не мешало... Только они решили помочь парню добраться до постели, как он все же сумел завершить свой квест, рухнув прямо на мужчин. При этом, похоже, он даже и не осознавал, в какой стороне должна была находиться кровать...

Когда на следующее утро Гарри глухо застонал, Северус вздохнул и проворчал:

– Вот ведь мерзкий мальчишка! Что тут поделаешь!

И он призвал Антипохмельное зелье, которое сразу же споил страдальцу. Пять минут спустя Гарри пробормотал:

– Я что, перепил?

Люциус и Северус даже не подумали отвечать на этот явно риторический вопрос. Их партнеру пока не исполнилось даже восемнадцати лет. И если бы он отказался от общей пьянки в честь получения дипломов, можно было начинать волноваться!

Когда же Гарри притянул их обоих к себе, мужчины не стали сопротивляться. Невероятно пылко и страстно, но при том, по мнению Гарри, убийственно медленно они снова и снова тщательно изучали его тело. Множество раз они подводили юношу к самому краю бездны удовольствий, прежде чем даровать ему высшее наслаждение. Гарри даже не осознавал, который из них двоих в конце концов овладел им, настолько потерянный в захватившем его блаженстве, настолько переполненный ощущениями. Почти мимо сознания прошел и тот факт, что Люциус снова распахнул крылья, подстегнутый необходимостью завершения союза вейлы и его основы.

Двумя годами позже все отметили возвращение Гарри за преподавательский стол. И не из-за его молодости, просто все поголовно (то есть все те, кто не знал истинного Гарри Поттера) ожидали, что он делает блестящую карьеру в должности аврора. Вот только он быстро понял, что эта специальность его не привлекает. И когда Северус и Люциус предложили ему вернуться вместе с ними в Хогвартс, чтобы начать ученичество на мастера ЗоТИ и мастера Зелий, он подумал и решился. Для него Хогвартс стал настоящим домом, да и партнеры его сейчас именно там... И вообще, разве не лучше жить там, чем каждый день пользоваться Сетью летучего пороха?

Так он снова оказался под сенью спокойного замка, не подвергаясь никакой опасности. Потому что в сентябре обнаружилась еще одна почти неожиданность – нежное округление живота под мантией. О, ничего удивительно, и так было понятно, кто бы понес первого ребенка трио. Северус был слишком увлечен своими зельями и конечно же не смог бы оторваться от них даже на последнем триместре гипотетической беременности. А вот Гарри, не смотря на свою молодость, имел и желание, и возможности, и даже родительский инстинкт прорезался.

Во время беременности Гарри Люциус и Северус ежедневно благодарили Мерлина: пусть юношу в течение двух месяцев и мучила утренняя тошнота, но он никогда ни в чем не обвинял своих возлюбленных. У него не появилось извращения вкуса, за исключением страстной тяги к бутербродам с шоколадной пастой, которые он предпочитал как на завтрак, так и для простых перекусов, когда у него разгорался аппетит. Люциус не раз удивленно приподнимал брови, замечая очередной горшочек с этим лакомством не только на столе, где сервировался завтрак, но и на всех возможных столах. Северус не раз замечал своего «гадкого мальчишку» – так он продолжал ласково называть Гарри, – когда тот уже засовывал ложку прямо в горшочек, собираясь съесть все за один присест. Но все же они не делали ему замечаний, не желая вызывать в нем гнев.

Четыре месяца спустя на белый свет появилась Аврора Лили Малфой. Перед самыми родами Гарри усыпили, но он прекрасно знал, что ни Люциус, ни Северус глаз не спустят со своего нового светоча жизни. Он спал спокойно, полностью уверенный, что когда проснется, его дочь будет рядом.

У Люциуса перехватило горло, когда он первый взял только-только родившуюся дочку в руки. Он так ждал ее рождения, ребенка от одного из своих партнеров. И любовь к малышке не умаляла его любви к старшему сыну, но все же Аврора была желанным ребенком, в отличие от Драко.

В его руках малышка пробыла только мгновение, так быстро мадам Помфри забрала ее, помогая очистить дыхательные пути. И когда девочка издала свой первый возмущенный крик, вейле пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы сдержать нахлынувшее волнение, и он видел, что Северуса тоже переполняют эмоции, когда он сжал руку все еще спящего Гарри.

Когда Гарри пришел в себя, то еще до того, как открыл глаза, он почувствовал, что ему на грудь положили его дочь.

Да и трудно было не понять – малышка плакала, сучила ножками.

Она все еще была влажной, когда он ласково коснулся ее, но она была такой нежной и теплой...

– Это прелестная малышка-вейла, – прошептал ему Люциус. – Ты подарил нам настоящее маленькое чудо.

Гарри мягко улыбнулся, открывая глаза. Глядя на свою дочь он выдохнул:

– Моя маленькая Аврора.

Он несколько долгих минут осторожно прижимал ее к себе, пока не вмешалась мадам Помфри, ласково сказав:

– Пора искупать эту принцессу, господа. Кто этим займется?

– Северус, – хором ответили Люциус и Гарри.

А названный немедленно изобразил рыбу, вытащенную из воды. Не в силах ответить вслух, он яростно затряс головой, не соглашаясь, но Люциус неумолимо добавил:

– Гарри пока не может этого делать, а я уже умею. Остаешься ты. Ты такой же отец ей, как и мы, – продолжил он нежно. – Мы тебе полностью доверяем, и знаем, что ты вернешь нам нашу принцессу в целости и сохранности, еще более красивой, чем сейчас...

Растерявшийся Северус все же взял малышку на руки и последовал за мадам Помфри.

Гарри и Люциус встревожено переглянулись, когда малютка заплакала уже через пару минут. Они не знали, что там сейчас происходит, но Люциус попытался успокоить и себя, и Гарри:

– Все дети в то или иное время плачут в ванной. Особенно когда их извлекают из теплой воды. Как только Северус высушит ее, она сразу же угомонится...

И все же они оставались в напряжении, пока не вернулся Северус, неся в руках белый сверток. Всем троим не особенно нравился розовый цвет, и потому они все вместе решили, что в гардеробе их маленькой принцессы его не будет. А Гарри еще настоял на добавлении в гардероб малышки и маггловской одежды. В результате выбор первого наряда для девочки оказался довольно сложным, но в конце концов они остановились на маленькой белоснежной пижамке с кружевными манжетами и воротничком, намекавшими о том, что это девочка. На животе пижамки была вышита медвежья голова.

Когда Северус, весьма гордый своим подвигом – он все же сумел пережить первое купание малышки, – передал своим партнерам дочку, все они с превеликим удовольствием обнаружили, что крошка похожа на их всех – хоть цвет волосиков был взят от Малфоев, но даже сейчас, когда их так мало, оказалась заметной наследственная лохматость Поттеров, а большие черные глаза, которыми девочка внимательно рассматривала их, она явно взяла от Северуса.

Когда же Драко в первый раз взял на руки свою сводную сестру, он проворчал:

– Подумать только, мне пришлось дождаться Поттера, чтобы заполучить сестричку!

Несильный подзатыльник, который отвесил ему Ремус, не заставил его даже шелохнуться, так его заворожил первый взгляд больших черных глаз Авроры.

Люциус наблюдал за ними заботливым взором. Он невероятно гордился своими детьми. Первый спас жизнь его партнеру и научил его быть отцом, а вторая оказалась воплощением любви обоих его партнеров.

Он действительно был невероятно счастливым вейлой!

_**Fin**_


End file.
